


Dream With Me

by Jewelthegeek



Series: Dream with me [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Found Family, From the beginning, I wrote this for me but im sharing it because why not, Im not sure how graphic the violence is going to be really, Mentions of Rape, OC, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Portgas D. Ace Lives, SI, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Strong Language, a mix between a self insert and an original character, but the sex is going to be, disaster bisexual, no beta-we die like men, self indulgent between the scenes fluff, so i tagged him appropriately, when I say slow burn I mean chapter 60 they might finally kiss, write the fic you wish to read in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 193,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelthegeek/pseuds/Jewelthegeek
Summary: Tani didn't know how she ended up on the passenger ship that was being raided by Alvida Pirates, but she certainly wasn't going to waste the opportunity in front of her. After all, her dream could only be completed by joining the man who was going to be King of The Pirates!Chapters 1-16 now edited with a fine-tooth comb. Chapters 17-22 have been edited with a garden rake.Excerpt:Straw Hat. That was Straw Hat Luffy. The man who was going to be king of the pirates, the man who was actually rubber. The man who would help change the world just because he wanted to be free and had a kind soul.My body felt numb. I had somehow woken up in One Piece. I didn’t even know how, nothing I did before going to sleep was special. I hadn’t made a wish on a star or a birthday candle, I didn’t see a portal, or a person, and I certainly wasn’t reborn here.





	1. I'm Tani, The Women Who Will Help Everyone I Meet!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1-16 edit completed Nov 6th, 2019.

_Wealth. Fame. Power._

  
  


“Uhhhhgm.” I groaned as awareness slowly came back to me, the first thing I noticed being the sore feeling throughout my body. 

Weird; I thought I had fallen asleep in my bed, but it felt like I had just slept on the floor. Rolling to my side I hit something hard, which finally got me to open my eyes. I realized that is exactly where I was: on the floor. But it didn’t look like the floor to my bedroom. Or anywhere in my house. My eyes widened and I did my best to remain calm as I glanced around the room, no, I was surrounded by barrels, filled with who knows what. Pressing my hand against one and gently pushing, noting that they were heavy, I didn’t think I could move them, which meant I had to climb out of my spot. I peeked over the barrels and saw that I was indeed in a room with two doors and no windows. It seemed like some kind of storage. And everything seemed wooden, a stark contrast to the drywall, metals, or even glass I was used to. This reminded me that I was happy wood paneling had gone out of style years ago.

There was a loud _BOOM_ , followed by a cracking sound off in the distance, and then the room I was in tilted. Rooms weren’t supposed to do that! Losing my balance, I sat back down hard, choosing to take a moment to think through my current situation.

I had obviously not fallen asleep here. I don’t think I had been kidnapped, but I couldn’t rule it out. Whoever had taken me left me in a weird place. Almost...hidden. Then I had to ask myself if it really mattered how I got here, if I didn’t even know where here was?

_The best way to find out where I am is to go look._

With that thought in mind, and more resolve then I think I had ever had in my life, I went to climb out over the barrels. When I moved this time though, I realized I could hear something getting closer to my room, so I swung my leg that was already on the barrel to climb over back down on this safe side and ducked down out of sight. Willing my heartbeat to slow down, I moved so that I could get a peek at what was going on. I forced my thoughts away the James Bond theme music and told myself to focus.

A young boy, maybe thirteen, was walking through the door on my right. He pushed a barrel that was the size of himself towards the other door, grunting with effort along the way. His pink hair barely stuck out over the top. That's when three more guys who looked like they were role playing pirates walked into the room. They seemed serious though, and they looked like those muscles aren't just for show. Those swords on their hips definitely looked sharp, and lets just say I was glad I chose to hide. That kid didn’t look all that troublesome, but those guys just screamed danger. In fact, getting a second look at the kid, he seemed really familiar, but I couldn't remember ever speaking to a guy who looked like him before.

The guys said something about the boy trying to sneak off and hide while everyone else participated in the action. I realized that the boy was taller, and older, than I originally thought when he sprang up out of his crouched position he was in to push the barrel and denied what the men were saying.

“I was just trying to haul this big barrel of beer over to you guys!” He exclaimed. I couldn’t be sure, but that seemed like a lie. The larger guys didn’t see anything wrong with it though, and the biggest went to open the barrel by punching it.

_Well that seems like it would waste more beer than anything else._

The largest man wound his arm up, but right before he moved his fist forward, the barrel exploded from the inside out. A lanky man wearing a red vest, jean shorts, and a straw hat burst out, punching the man who was unknowingly about to punch him.

My mouth was hanging open. My eyes were wider than they ever had been. My heart was racing and I couldn’t tell you if I had stopped breathing or was hyperventilating.  

“YEAH! I SLEPT SO GOOD!” Straw hat Luffy yelled. Why he announce it for all to hear, I had no idea, but by then I managed to shut my mouth and slide down the barrels so I was sitting again.

Straw Hat. That was Straw Hat Luffy. The man who was going to be King of the Pirates. The man who was actually made of rubber. The man who would help change the world just because he wanted to be free and had a kind soul.

My body felt numb. I had somehow woken up in One Piece. I didn’t even know how, nothing I did before going to sleep was special. I hadn’t made a wish on a star or a birthday candle, I didn’t see a portal, or a person, and I certainly wasn’t reborn here.

Screaming made me aware of my surroundings once again. I looked at the spot I had woken up, and saw a familiar backpack propped up against another barrel. I hadn’t used that in like five years. But, it was everything I had, I guess.

 _Don’t get left behind_.

Peering over the barrel again, Koby was holding Luffy back trying to convey the amount of danger he was now in while Luffy ignored him, sniffing the air. My spirits lifted when I realized what he was going after.

“You guys looking for food?” I asked, popping up. Koby screamed, jumping too high in the air and then rushing over to hide behind Luffy. Luffy glanced at me.

“You got any?” Sniffing the air, he frowned as if he already knew my answer.

“Nope, I said, swinging my backpack on and then climbing over the barrel, as best as I could. It was awkward, and I'm sure I looked like a dolt, but once my feet were on the other side, I just smiled at Luffy, nodding my head towards the door, “Let's go find some.”

He grinned back at me, and off he went. I didn’t hesitate to follow, but Koby took a bit longer, and had to run to catch up to us. The moment he did, he tried to hold back Luffy, which was not an easy feat. He also kept going on and on about how many pirates were ready to kill us upstairs which reminded me- 

_Need a weapon, ASAP._

I was thrown into the world of One Piece, I had just met Monkey D. Luffy, and I was going to take advantage of this situation. It was my dream, after all.

It didn’t take us long to find the kitchen. I didn’t think it would, the storage I was just in probably had drinks, which cooks wouldn’t want to go far to get. Luffy ran off, yelling about how it was a gold mine, chanting “Food, Food, Food!” as he dove down into a giant hole in the floor. He broke into a crate of apples and started eating them whole. I winced as I climbed down there with him, thinking of how seeds and pits often contain poisons, and then came to the realization that if Luffy had eating like this for a while, then maybe that's how he slowly built up an immunity to practically everything. Or was it just from the poison dude in Impel Dawn? 

Immediately I sort of faltered, because usually I would post this sort of thing online and get peoples opinions, but I couldn’t do that here. There wasn’t the technology to share these things like back home. Information was actively destroyed or retold, and this government was so much more corrupt then the one I had just left. I must have been in some state of shock because next thing I know there's a hand waving in front of my face.

“Huh?” I said, blinking a few times and trying to shake off that weird feeling, focusing on Luffy, who was laughing at me.

“You’re funny.” He said, my face warming as the blush crept up my face. I couldn’t help my reactions! I felt out of control and a bit like I was in a daze, so I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched myself as hard as I could. I’ve never actually done that before, pinched myself, because I had never been in this type of mind blowing situation before. When I opened my eyes and I was still in the storage food hole with Luffy and Koby, my heart stuttered.

_Get a grip, freak out later._

“We wanted to know your name.” Koby said. They must have introduced themselves to each other while I was freaking out.

“Oh, I’m Tani” I said, looking between them both.  By now, Luffy had gone back to eating apples whole, but still talked. I was amazed and disgusted, how did this boy not choke? I grabbed two of the apples, putting one in my bag for later and put the bag back on, then taking a seat on a bag of rice I started eating the other one. Koby kneeled down on the floor and watched us.

“So are we on a pirate ship, or what? Luffy asked, no food escaping by some miracle. 

“No, It's a passenger ship that is being raided by pirates, pirates under the command of Lady Alvida,” Koby told us.

“Who cares anyway, what I want to know is, are there any boats on board?”

“I think there are a few.” 

“Great cause mine got sucked into some big whirlpool.”

“The one outside?" Koby leaned back, his face showing just how shocked he was "No way! No one could have survived that.”

“Yeah, I got to say, It was a big surprise!” Luffy grinned back at us, and I let out a laugh. He was just so easy going. “So are you one of the pirates, or one of the passengers?”

Koby proceeded to tell us the story of how he had accidentally boarded the wrong boat, and how in exchange for his life he was a cabin boy. I sort of zoned out again, trying to look around for something I could use as a weapon. What could I use anyway? Maybe I should tie my sneakers tighter, in case I had to kick out? I didn't want them flying off. Luffy’s laugh made me focus back on what the two guys were talking about.

“You’re a moron and a coward” He said, a huge smile on his face, eyes closed, laughing the whole time “I hate people like you.”

Koby practically had tears streaming down his face, he looked so distraught at Luffy’s words. I felt a bit bad for Koby, but before I could interject on his behalf, Luffy stopped laughing, his eyes met mine.

“What about you? Pirate or Passenger?”

Biting my lip, I debated for all of three seconds before just going with the truth, “I fell asleep in my bed, on land, mind you, and woke up behind those barrels. I don’t know how or why I’m on this ship.” I shrugged at the end, and took a bite of my apple.

_These people had some delicious fruit on board._

“Yeah, I understand.” Luffy nodded along, sporting the serious look he gets on occasion, though not always the right one. 

“What?” Koby shouted, clearly thinking I would also get insulted.

“He just said he was sleeping inside that barrel, so technically Luffy fell asleep and woke up in another place too.” I said. Koby just looked helpless, eyes darting back and forth between the two of us. All three of us were pretty stupid with these stories though.

“But you don’t remember how you got on board? What are you going to do? Don’t you want to get back home?”

Koby’s concerns sent a familiar tingling sensation throughout my body as my heart beat faster to get that adrenaline spreading. A wave on panic nearly crashed over my head, but I counted to five as I breathed in.   
  


Home. Where even was that now? Could I ever go back there? Did I want to? There were too many questions, and asking a few opened the floodgates to hows and why’s and I wasn’t ready for that.   
  
All I knew was this ship wasn’t safe, and even if I wanted to get back home, all logic and reason by which I mean the obnoxious amounts of media I have consumed have told me that I must travel, search, and fight for my way back. 

”I guess I want to go back home, someday. But I’ve always wanted to go on an adventure, Koby, but kept putting it off. Now I have no choice!”

Kone looked at me with his eyes wide, frowning and shaking his head. “You sound too excited about the not having a choice part.”

I didn’t really know what else to say, not without spiraling into an anxiety blob which wouldn’t be even remotely helpful right now, so I shrugged.   
  
Seeing that I was a lost cause, Koby chew Luffy out next. I set my Apple core off to the side so I could tie my shoes tighter as Koby went off about Luffy aimlessly drifting in a barrel as a solution to a whirlpool. 

Luffy didn’t seem concerned at all, probably  seeing no issue since everything turned out fine, and told Koby it was better than getting in the wrong boat. I hid my snot behind a cough as Kong’s shoulders slumped.

“Yeah, you're right. If I had the courage, I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates, I actually have my own dreams. Someday, I’d liked to live out all of them." Koby had looked off into the distance at some point, thinking of his dream, but now after blinking he was focused back on Luffy "So what about you Luffy, what was it that first got you to set sail on these seas?

“Well, I’m gonna be King of the Pirates.”

Koby seemed like his spirit had left him. He was white as a sheet and shaking. He managed to rasp out two words.

“...A king?”

“Yep.”

“...Are you serious?

“Yeah”

“But...that would mean that you’re a pirate too..”

"Uh huh." 

“Your crew?”

“Don’t have one yet, but I’m looking for em.” I swore Luffy glanced over at me when he said this, but it could have been my eyes playing tricks on me. 

“Ahhh” Koby let out a small scream. He seemed to freeze but this time in a different way, if that made sense. His mouth hanging open, his eyes wider than what should be possible. Something caught my eye in the corner and I walked over, finding a metal pipe laying on the ground. I wonder if this would remind Luffy too much of Sabo? I set it back down, turning back to the boys. Another flash caught my attention, this time up top. I climbed up the ladder and went over to a shelving unit, where there was a comically large wrench. I picked it up and gave it a practice swing. Good enough for now.

Turning back to the pit, I watched the boys from this vantage point. Luffy was waving his hand in front of Koby’s face, just like he did to me moments ago. Koby sprang to life and nearly made me jump out of my skin.

“King of the Pirates is the title given to one who obtains _everything_ this world has to offer. You're talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power. The treasure you seek is the One Piece!”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah? That's it? Pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure, you know?”

“Yeah, so?”

Koby went on a rant about how there was no way Luffy would be able to compete with the other pirates out there. He got loud, and I briefly wondered why Alvida didn’t already bust in already. Luffy shut him up with a punch to the head that made me grimace. Poor Koby

“Ow, why did you hit me?”

“Cause I felt like it.”

Koby groaned in pain, “Oh well, I'm used to that stuff. My shipmates smack me around a lot" Quietly he added "All the time, in fact.”

“It's not about if I can, I'm doing this cause I want to.” Luff took off his hat and held it in one hand, staring at his treasure that he swore his dream over. “I decided long ago that i'm going to be King of the Pirates. If I have to die fighting for that, then I die.”

“Alright,” Luffy's serious mood changed back to normal, and using one hand he flipped the hat and placed it on top of his head, strolling over to the ladder, quickly climbing out of the food pit. “Now that my bellies full, I'm going to go get me a brand new boat. Might even just give me one if I ask nice enough, maybe they're generous people! Come on, Tani.”

Startled that he remembered I was there, let alone my name, I rushed forward, swinging my wrench too hard to rest on my shoulders, but refusing to acknowledge my painful mistake. Before we could leave, Koby’s voice called out to Luffy.

“If I put my mind to it, If I'm prepared to die for it, could I do something like that?”

“Like what?”

“Do you think… Do you think I could ever join the marines?”

“Marines?”

“YES!” Koby cried, standing up. ”Catching bad guys is the only thing I’ve ever wanted to do. It's been my dream since I was a child. Do you think I can do it?”

“How should I know that?” Luffy asked, laughing a bit.

“Then I'm going to do it! I'm not going to get stuck here as a cabin boy for the rest of my life. I'll break out then I'll turn right around and catch Alvida myself!”

It wasn’t even a full second later that the ceiling started caving in, chunks of wood raining down into the storage hole, dust clouding the air. I took a step back, avoiding the destruction as Lady Alvida crashed her way into the room.

“Who is that you plan on catching Koby? And you actually think this twig and ugly girl are going to help you? Well? Answer me!” The women towered over Koby. He cowers, shrinking himself down into the corner. Behind Luffy and I, there's an interesting sound, and when I turn I see that a half dozen swords have gone through door and wall. She must have been coordinating this attack then. Luffy’s only reaction is to frown, and I’m on the same page but probably for a different reason. There was about to be a fight. 

 _Don’t suck_.

“My guess is you're not Zoro the pirate hunter.” Alvida sneer over to Luffy, taking in his small and lean frame, and lack of swords. 

“Zoro?” Luffy tilted his head as he contemplated the name of his future swordsmen, not that he knew that last part.

“Koby!” She large women cried out, turning back to the cowering chore boy, “Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas?”

Koby stuttered out an answer, shaking the entire time.

 “Give me a second.” He asked, like a college student being called out by the teacher, “I know this”

“Hey Koby,” Luffy interrupts, points to Lady Alvida, “Who’s the fat lady?”

Every single member of the Alvida Pirates froze, some with their mouths open in shock, others just with a look of distress on their faces. It didn’t help that the silence was broken by my snort as I tried not to laugh. I covered my mouth but it was too late. Alvida's incredulous eyes swung to me, and I had enough time to get out an “Uh oh” before she was swinging her bat toward Luffy and I.

“YOU RUNTS!”

I jumped out of the way, Luffy doing the same, while Koby covered his head to try and protect himself from more flying debris. Luffy landed inside the storage hole, and with a “Lets go” As his only warning, grabbed Koby, _stretched his freaking arm_ and shot up out of the hole in the ceiling Alvida had made, grabbing me along the way.

As the air rushed past and I experienced this small taste of Luffy's slingshot abilities, I wanted to scream but I couldn’t make a sound. It was over after a second but I hoped I would have to experience that too often.

Who am I kidding? It was going to happen all the time if I stayed with him. 

We landed on deck, more like Luffy did, a hand on his hat to keep it from flying off. Koby and I crash landed, and I rolled out of the way as the Alvida Pirates immediately started coming after us. I panted, standing up and got ready for what was the first actual fight of my life. 

Luffy dodged a sword, sending the guy flying with a punch, while I used the wrench to hit someone's wrist who was about to punch him from behind. Koby screamed next to us, and to be honest it was also what I wanted to be doing but for as fast as my heart was racing, as terrifying as this was, it was the most fun I had ever had in my safe but boring life.

Four guys came at Luffy at once, who once again jumped out of the way, yelling “Miss me!” and laughing. Clearly, he was having fun too. The guys stumbled over themselves, falling to the deck, and I gave each one a whack on the head before they could get up and keep attacking, taking them out of the fight. Luffy and I looked around for more opponents, and I noticed Koby just gaping at us, which turned into horror and I just knew someone was sneaking up behind one, or both, of us. Before he could even shout a warning the two of us had moved; turns out I was right when I said they were sneaking up on both of us. Their swords embedded itself into the deck where we had just been standing, and they pirates struggled to remove it. 

“It’s not fair to attack from behind!” Luffy cried out, and knocked their heads together, and then there were two less members to deal with. Except, the chill that ran down my spine told me I had a big problem. Turning, I caught a glimpse of a lot of swords and men carrying them, too many to count, and took off with Luffy, being chased around the ship.

“It's even more not fair to gang up on a guy!”

Luffy grabbed the mast as we ran past, letting his arm stretch as far as he could go. I stopped running with Luffy when I noticed the pirates were no longer following and staring at his hand holding the mast in confusion and disbelief. Instead, I veered to the right and out of his way.

I watched the men go back and forth between looking at his hand and his body, which were getting farther apart from each other, until Luffy turned back, a huge grin on his face.

“Gotcha.”

The men started screaming and running in the opposite direction. Luffy pulled as hard as he could, shouting “Gum Gum ROCKET!” as he used the mast to fling himself after the men, retracting his arm along the way and punching with his other arm, barreling every man over and decimating their forces. Only the ones who hadn’t been attacking yet were left standing.  

“Luffy…” Koby asked “What are you?”

“Oh! I'm a rubber man.” Luffy said, stretching the corner of his mouth as proof.

“So you’re made of rubber? I...AH!”

While Koby was talking Lady Alvida had snuck up behind him. He must have sensed it, because he was screamed and moved to hide behind Luffy. I tried paying her no mind, grabbing Luffy's check and pulling. Although I knew it would stretch, knowing it and seeing it happen are two completely different things. I let go and it snapped back into place.

“Cool.” I whispered.

“So, you’ve eaten of the devil fruits.” Alvida said. What a weird way to phrase that.

“Yeah, I ate the gum gum one.” The rubber man confirmed again.

“Uh huh.” She said. “I heard rumors they existed, but I’d never seen any evidence of them before today. You’re more skilled than the average deck swabber, are you a bounty hunter?”

“I'm a pirate!”

“Pirate? HA!” As Lady Alvida and Luffy kept talking, I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I saw a door off on Lady Alvida’s ship opening, but I didn’t see any one come out of it. Huh, weird.

“And you girl?” Startled at being addressed, I glanced back at Lady Alvida. “What are you?”

Frowning, I thought about it before giving up on trying to label myself. I wasn’t a marine, a pirate, a bounty hunter, no. 

“I’m just me.” I said. “I’ll be whatever I have to be to fulfill my dream.”

Grunting she turned back to Luffy. “Tell me boy, if we’re both pirates, and we’re not under the same flag, that would make us enemies? Right?” 

“Luffy, Tani, lets go.” Koby whispered to us.

“Why?” Luffy asked him.

“You saw how big her club is! And of all the villainous cheats in all these waters she’s easily the most-” He cut himself off, his face scrunching up. 

“Go on,” Lady Alvida prodded, “Tell me.”

Koby seemed to have the longest internal debate with himself, all his emotions flicking across his face, before he looked at Luffy who was picking his nose and waiting, and he seemed to calm down. For one second. Then he screamed out

“YOU’RE THE MOST UGLIEST THING ON THE SEA!” 

Luffy threw his head back and laughed heartily, while I just smiled at Koby’s bravery. This was his first step towards something greater. Koby screamed at Alvida, about his dream, how he was going to become a marine and catch the women.

“You're DEAD KID!” Alvida wound back her arm, swinging her club far back, and just as she was about to bring it down, Luffy told Koby “Well said” and took the hit for him.

Luffy compressed into the deck, his head sort of molding around the bat. 

“That won't work” Luffy taunting, basically singing, “I’m rubber!” He looked up from under the spiked bat and flung his arm far back. So far back it had to have gone off the ship.

“Gum Gum Pistol!” He shouted, his arm flying forward and making contact with Alvida's stomach. She shot up and away, and every watched as she disappeared in a little sparkle of light.

A single hit. That’s all it took. 

“Hey you!” Luffy called out to a group of Alvida Pirates, who jumped at being addressed by the man who had just launched their captain so far away she was nothing but a speck in the distance. 

“Yes?” A few hesitantly shouted back.

“Go find a boat and give it to Koby. He’s leaving his ship to join the marines. You're not going to stop him” The men scattered and went to look for something, they didn’t want to be launched for not following what he said.

“Thanks Luffy” Koby said quietly.

A whistling sound made me look around, searching for where it was coming from and what it was. I spotted the cannon balls just before they hit the water, causing the ship to sway roughly. My heart which had just calmed speed up again as I steadied myself.

“Look! It's the marines!” Koby pointed out over the rail towards three large ships, each looking intimidating sailing towards us. 

“Oh! Perfect timing. Head over there and tell them you want to join! But I’m a pirate so I’m out of here. Let’s go, Tani!” Luffy jumped over the rail and onto a small life boat that was suspended over the side of the passenger ship. Not wanting to stay here at all, I grabbed a sword off the ground, dropped the wrench, and jumped in after him.

“No wait! You can’t be serious! I approach them like this and they’ll just capture me like another pirate!” Koby jumped into the boat too.

Before I could think about it too much, I used the sword to cut the ties to the ship, and our boat fell to the water below.  As we crashed onto the surface, we created a huge splash, spraying another small ship that was connected to the Alvida Pirates ship. Nami was surprised to see us, but I stopped Luffy from giving her away.

“Grab an ore, let's get away fast.” I said, tossing one to him and setting the other up for myself. Koby messed with the sails and we were on our way.

When we couldn’t see any of the ships, marines, passenger, or pirate, we finally relaxed.

“We actually managed to get away!” Koby’s surprised voice filled the air.

“What fun!” Luffy said, laughing.

“So, Luffy,” Koby seemed nervous, although he always seemed nervous. He was more nervous than usual, if that was possible. “If you're searching for the elusive one piece, then you have to be headed for the grand line, right? You know the people I talk to call that place the pirate graveyard.”

“Right. That’s why I need an extra strong crew. You guys mentioned some pirate hunter? So what's he like, Koby?”

“Oh, you mean Zoro? Last I heard he was being held prisoner at some marine base.”

“Oh, a weakling, huh.” Luffy slumped down, not bothering to hide his disappointment. Luffy didn’t really ever hid his emotions. Before I could disagree, Koby did it for me but explained him a bit differently than I would have.

“No! You're so wrong!” Koby rushed forward, once again shouting, “He’s as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying!” after a pause, Koby got a bit suspicious. “Why are you asking about him anyway?”

Luffy smiled at him, “I figured if he’s good enough I’d ask him to join my crew. What do you think, Tani?” His eyes met mine, but before I could say anything Koby intervened.

“Chasing him down is just plain reckless.”

“You never know. He might jump at the chance to join.” Luffy replied

“He’s a bad enough guy that the marines caught him no way, not a chance, forget it- OW! Why’d you hit me?”

“Because I felt like it.”

“Luffy,” I cut in. “I think you should go see what he's like. The marines wanting him isn’t a good judge of character.” Koby opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off. “Luffy is a Pirate, Koby. Being wanted by the marines is an eventuality, not some far off possibility.”

I looked back at said pirate. “You should go find him and see what he is like for yourself.”

“Yeah, sounds great!” Luffy smiled at my suggestion, and it seemed to somehow get wider as the boy started jumping, and changed the subject entirely.  “You know, you never told us your dream Tani.”

I bit my lip as I thought about it. How can I best phrase what I wanted? I wanted adventure. I wanted freedom. But I also wanted it with this crew. They were more then friends, they were family. And sure, my dream could be to be on the crew that will find the one piece. But that's also sort of a cop-out. Everyone on the crew has separate dreams and joined in order to make those dreams come true. Besides what did I really want to do here? I wanted to help save the crew pain, save Ace, and see everything in between, so I guess...

“My dream is to go on the most amazing adventure, ever. I want to find and eat a devil fruit, I want to help everyone who I come across, I want to do good but be free to choose what that is.”

“Well then, join my crew!” Luffy practically tipped the boat over as he lurched forward, bobbing up and down with excitement. I blinked, and rather than the fuck yes that I intended to say, what came out instead was a strangled “Why?”Why would you want me? 

But he took it as why should I do that?

Luffy grinned, “Because I’m going to be King of the Pirates! And to do that, I’m going to go on the most amazing adventure! You can do all that other stuff along the way. So in order to fulfill your dream, you have to join my crew!” Luffy seemed almost smug about his reasoning, thinking I couldn’t deny him. And he was right.

Even so, I was a bit surprised at how easily the “Okay.” slipped from my mouth. 

“YES! I HAVE A CREW MEMBER!” Luffy shouted, throwing his hands up and falling backwards on the deck. This was way easier than I had thought it would be. I didn’t think Luffy would have wanted me on the crew. Was I strong enough? Good enough? Was I Strawhat material? What was I doing? What was I thinking?!

Even though I had all these worries and questions, with this simple decision it felt like this weight had been lifted off my chest, even with my heart beating a mile a minute. The weight didn’t appear when I had saw Luffy for the first time. It hadn’t appeared when we jumped in the boat, or right before he asked me to join. No, this was a weight that had been there for years now. It didn’t go away, not completely, not yet, but it was easier to carry. I was going to fulfill my dream.

“You can't be serious!” Koby yelled, a sweet drop on his head at how simple that was.

“I can think of no better adventure then to join the crew that is going to find the one piece” I pointed out. Luffy jumped up and started dancing around me, hoping between feet and singing the word “Nakama” over and over again.

“Sit down before you tip us. You can’t swim you know.” I teased, happier than I had ever been.

“OFF TO THE NEXT ISLAND! Koby, where is the island Zoro is on?”

The two started bickering about where it was and how to get there, while I sat back and took a deep breath. I was a Strawhat pirate. I was going on the greatest adventure there ever was.

I was going to be free. 

 


	2. The Great Swordsman Appears! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro

I spent the majority of the shorter than expect trip to the next island trying to get as much information out of Koby as I could about navigation.

My racing thoughts got stuck on one big problem: soon I’d be stuck in a boat with either three dumbass idiots who couldn’t sail for shit or it could be 2 dumbass idiots and one half helpful disaster.

Really there wasn’t much of a choice, I needed some navigation skills NOW, or our journey ends in the east Blue.I was our only hope, at least until we got Nami. I mean, Luffy was clearly useless and Zoro was so directionally challenged it was a wonder he didn’t die from walking off a cliff.

So I listened and learned more about boats and currents than I ever expected to in my entire life, and attempted to cram all that information in a spot in my brain that would actually remember it. 

When we approached the island the lesson stopped. Koby had to focus as he brought the ship close to the docks. Luffy, who had nearly went overboard earlier at the sight of land in the distended, scrambled out and onto land as soon as Koby brought us close enough. 

“We’re here!” He cheered, throwing his hands up. “The Marine base city!”

Climbing out of the boat behind my Captain, I looked over the area. Large buildings were stretched out in front of us, but not a single person could be found. 

Shell Town has this odd atmosphere, this sense. Like the whole place seemed to be holding its breath, waiting. 

Something, or should I say someone, knocked into my back, causing us both to go crashing to the ground. The weight was quickly gone, and I looked back from my position on the ground to see Koby rubbing the back of his neck, his face flushed.

“Sorry” he said, and reached out a hand to help me. Luffy let out one of his ridiculous laughs, then set off towards town, throwing a “Come on, guys” back at us.

We walked for about ten minutes before finally reaching something other then house. It was some sort of market place, tents were set up with a bunch of tables and stalls underneath, selling all sorts of wares. The delicious aroma of fresh bread and something sweet I couldn’t quite place hung in the air. It reminded me of local art festivals back home. Even here there was a tension in the air, the people ready to scurry away at the first sign of trouble. The boys didn’t seem to notice anything off, instead focused on their task at hand.

“Luffy, seriously, you're out of your mind if you think the right thing is to get this guy to join you.” Koby had been trying to get Luffy to see reason now that we were here and getting closer. Luffy though kept moving closer to Zoro, Kong’s word making little impact, the words bouncing off the rubber man like any other dull projectile.

And like the past few times Luffy interrupted Koby’s rant, the boy simple said “Well, I haven't made up my mind yet. I’ve got to see if he’s a good guy!”

“He’s in prison because he’s obviously not!” Koby practically shouted back his counter argument. 

“A lot more good people wind up in prison than you think,” I told him. This statement was unfortunately true for not just this world but the one I left behind as well. Koby frowned at my words, mulling them over. 

Luffy had stopped paying attention to us, going on ahead and making a beeline for a specific cart.

He had finally spotted food.

He grabbed a nice looking pear and took a huge bite. I was surprised he didn’t just eat it whole. Flipping a coin in payment towards the smiling stall owner, Luffy decided to open his big mouth.

“Hey is that guy Zoro around here somewhere?”

The fruit stall owners attitude immediately changed, as did everyone's within hearing distance. That tension skyrocketed as a large collective gasp went out, and many people who were near us did their best to get far, far away. A mother actually pulled her child away from us, which I sort of took offense to but also, like, fair.

I let out a little hummed as I took in the frightened people. It was truly difficult to tell. Were these people afraid of Zoro, or the consequences of associating with him? How much did the average townsperson know of what he did to save Rika? How many were afraid they’d end up right next to him in the courtyard?

“Maybe we shouldn’t mention the name Zoro here, okay?” Koby whispered into Luffy’s ear. Giving a nod, Luffy set of again, expecting us to follow.

“Let’s head to the base and check it out. You want to be a marine, right Koby?” He called over his shoulder.

“Well of course I do, Luffy, but I really don’t think I’m ready just yet. From what I've heard, the man in charge of this base is called Captain Morgan.”

If saying Zoro’s name upset people, then saying the captain's name lead to complete disarray. People everywhere seemed frozen in horror at the fact his name was spoken, like just upon mention the man would appear, but soon they regained some sense and quickly moved away again, some even running, and not one made eye contact with us.

“Seems like the Marine Captain is hated more than the Pirate.” I stated the obvious, but with Luffy it was always good to reiterate, make sure he knew what was going on.

”Pirate Hunter.” Koby corrected me. Oops, that’s right, Zoro wasn’t quite a Pirate yet. 

“And just why would they lock up a pirate hunter? Aren’t they helping by rounding up the Pirates and bringing them to the marines?” I asked Koby, hoping this would make him think on the situation more. His first reaction though was to sputter and try and find an excuse for the marines he still felt could do no wrong.

”Well... I mean he must have... maybe he’s a drunk... caused a ruckus or...” 

“This town is such a weird place!” Luffy cut in, laughing and continuing on his, well our, adventure. I followed but Koby seemed to be stuck, his confusion making him unable to move. Until he finally noticed we were a good ten feet ahead of him.

“This whole thing is odd.” Koby said, catching up to the two of us. “I mean I understand if they’re scared of Zoro, but why did they flip when I mentioned the marine captains name? And... and you’re right, Tani. Why would they lock up someone who is technically helping?” Koby shook his head, then said so quietly I almost didn’t hear “ I don’t know, I got a bad feeling about all of this.”

“Maybe they were all just jumping around for the fun of it!” Luffy said in reference to the townspeople’s actions.

“And how would that make any sense?”

Luffy came to a stop and Koby and I did the same. We had arrived at this large metal gate. The railings stood perfect straight and towered into the air above us. It was tall, too tall. Somehow it seemed darker here. Like about to rain dark when seconds ago it was sunny. This world was weird. It looked so similar to the world I left, if you squinted you could almost imagine, but the anime reactions people had and over dramatic atmospheres, I think it was literally a part of this places different physics. I had to take what I thought what medically impossible, or physically, or just plain impossible, and toss that assumption out the window.

_We’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto._

“This looks like the place” Luffy said, saving me from my spiraling thoughts.

Koby said something under his breath that I couldn’t quite make out, then through his tears started addressing Luffy. Luffy had stopped paying attention long ago and was trying to find a way in.

“This is where you and I part ways. We didn’t have long together but-”

“Where's the foot holes?” Luffy asked. Koby finally took notice of what the maniac had been doing this whole time and started up his yelling again. Sort of glad he wouldn’t be staying, although I felt a bit guilty. He was a nice friend, but whiny. Also, he needed Garp to make him into the formidable marine I knew he was going to become. If he stayed here he would never grow. 

“Now where's this demon?” Luffy has made it to the top and gotten settled, looking out over the wall and getting his first look into the marine court yard and the rest of the base.

“They wouldn't keep him out in the open. He’s probably tucked in a prison cell below ground.” Koby said, but I knew without looking that he was wrong. 

“There he is.” Luffy cried and scrambled down the wall, much to Koby’s surprise. “I’m gonna get closer!” He ran off to the left, the two of us following not far behind. He found a lower portion of the wall closer to where Zoro was tied up and managed to fling himself up and hold himself over the edge.

“Koby, Tani, Look!” The two of us followed after Luffy and climbed up on either side of him, having a much harder time getting to the top than he did but it wasn’t too bad.

I got my first in person look at the wasteland I knew was before me. No grass grew in the dusty dirt field. No flowers along the edges. No bushes, or shrubs, or anything green. Scratch that. There was one thing green, but it wasn’t a plant. It was Zoro's hair.

“I'm telling you, he’s not-Gah!” Koby choked on his own words, his mouth falling open and sweat dripping down his face as he caught his first look at the supposed devil. They called a lot of criminals devils now that I think about it.

“If we untie those ropes, he could just walk away.” Luffy commented. Before I could even agree, Koby was screaming.

“Oh don’t be such an idiot, Luffy. There's no telling what a bad guy like him will do if you let him go, he might just kill us all!”

“Don’t worry, I’m strong, I can protect us.” Luffy smiled as he said this, though it didn’t seem to put Koby at ease.

“Hey, you three.” Zoro's strong voice rang out. I was surprised he managed to be so loud and clear after not eating or drinking for, what? Two or three weeks now? I looked closer at the man addressing us, and I tried to really look at how he was, but it was hard from so far away. Yet his voice reached us no problem.

“You’re an eyesore. Get Lost.”

I didn’t even have time to frown at his words, a sharp clank had drew my attention to my right where I saw a ladder that had came to rest on the wall. Following the rungs down, I saw Rika, and my eyes widened. This was the  small girl who Zoro was currently taking a punishment to save.

“Luffy trust me there's no chance you'll survive with someone like him on his crew.” Koby cried, absolutely terrified of the man tied up. Rika reached the top of the wall with us quickly, leaning across me with a quiet “excuse me” and tapped at Koby’s shoulder. When he turned, the girl held up the same finger to her mouth.

“Shhh.”

In the next second she had dropped down the other side of the wall and was running towards Zoro, cloth bundle tucked safely in her arms. I inhaled sharply as my heart started racing, but it’s not like I could have stopped her, right? Zoro needed some food. 

“Luffy we gotta to stop her she’s going to be killed, either by the marines or the demon himself.”

“Koby,” I said, and the frantic boy looked to me, hope in his eyes that I had to crush. I held up my finger to my lips.

“Shhh”

Luffy’s laughed made us miss what Zoro had said, but since Luffy quieted down we could hear Rika's voice as it carried over the surrounding wasteland to us.

“I thought you might be getting hungry now, so I made you a couple of rice balls.” Rika held up the folded cloth bundle she had so careful cradled, allowing it to fall open and reveal what she had worked so hard to make.

“You got a death wish, kid? Just scram” I winced at Zoro’s harsh words. I knew he was only being mean to protect her though, but it must be crushing her tiny heart. Rather than lower the food in defeat, Rika pressed on.

“But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you’ve been tied up. Here, I never really made them before, but I did my best so I think they’re fine.” The adorable girl held up the small wrapped bundle in her hands. I could see how Zoro struggled to make her leave, in part because he was not accept the tempting food and he was being cruel to someone being so nice to him. 

“Listen kid, I'm not hungry, now stop irritating me and get out of here.” His voice was softer, but no less gruff, and her little arms started to lower, her face twisting up.

“But...”

“Do not make me kick your ass little girl.” Zoro growled, and I gripped the wall tight. That was too far!

“Now now, no one likes a bully.” A high pitched, arrogant voice interrupted the two, and I realized I was so focused on what was happening I forgot to watch out for the horrible Helmeppo.

He strolled in with the group of marines flanking him, his purple suit clashing with his weird bowl cut blond hair and standing out against the dull landscape. If only Sanji were around to rearrange his ugly face. 

“Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this well, don’t you agree?” He sneered at the man, stopping in front of the post Zoro was held to.

“Hey look, now there’s another weird guy.” Luffy whispered on my left, with Koby whispering back.

“That's great, he must be with the marines, now we know the girl will be safe.”

While they talked, I couldn’t hear what was being said out in the yard, but I saw Helmeppo grab a rice ball from Rika’s bundle, and she lunged forward in protest. Helmeppo held her back and dropped the rice ball into his mouth, making a big show of eating it.

His face wrinkled in disgust and he spat out what he had taken onto the ground.

“AH! Too sweet! They’re packed with sugar. You're supposed to use salt you idiot, salt!” He cried out.

“But I... I thought they would taste better sweet.” Rika looked down at the rest of them, clearly disappointed that her assumption was wrong. I sucked in a sharp breath as Helmeppo's hands shot out and grabbed the rest of the rice balls from her, throwing them to the ground.

“No stop! I worked so hard!” Rika cried, but Helmeppo just continued to stomp on the food. I didn’t hear what Koby had to say, because before I even registered what I was doing I had jumped off the wall and sprinted into the chaos.

“But I worked so hard to make those.” Rika had tears streaming down her face, all the hard work she had done to return the favor; to help the person that helped her, it was ruined. I got to her just as I saw anger appear on her face, twisting her small features, and rather then let her lunge at Helmeppo I caught her.

“Oh, thank goodness, my little sister!” I cried. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“What-” Before she could say anything, I turned towards the marines.

“Thank you! You brave men must have saved my little sister here, from this devil, this criminal!” I said, bowing and then kneeling down and fretting over the girl who was frowning at me, getting ready to argue.

“Ah well, yes.” Helmeppo said, standing tall and puffing out his chest, “I did save her from this awful criminal.”

“But you’re-” I cut Rika off.

“Supposed to be working, yes I know. But mother was worried and asked me to find you.” I could see that this was probably the best thing I could have said, because Rika stopped fighting me. In fact she started digging the tip of her toe into the dirt as she averted her eyes. 

“Thank you again, but we really must be going.” I scooped up the small girl, and intended to turn around but was stopped.

“In case you hadn’t seen,” Helmeppo said, “I mean, your little sister must not have read the notice that was posted. Those who assist criminals in anyway will be executed, signed marine captain Morgan.” Rika gasped, and I tried to rub her back to comfort her, “ It seems, even little brats fear my dad.”

“Tell me something,” Helmeppo said, “Both of you. On three, I want you to say this little brats name.” He sneered down at us, and counted down. I squeeze Rika and let go, trying to tell her it would be okay. When he reached three, we both called out “Rika”

The little girl looked at me with clear question in her eyes, but finally got on board with what I was trying to do here,

“Lets go, big sis.” She said, and quickly I scrambled towards the gate, not wanting Luffy to use his fruit yet, it was an advantage when his rubber powers came as a surprise. We rushed around the wall to meet Koby and Luffy where I had left them.

“Tani, are you two okay? What about you little girl, are you okay? I can’t believe how wretched a person he is.” As Koby fussed over the little girl and myself, I watched Luffy slip up the ladder and over the wall where I had just come from.

“Ah! Where’d Luffy go?” Koby cried, not seeing what I did. I simple pointed in response. Koby started freaking out, scared that Luffy would get himself killed by being over the wall.

We waited for Luffy, Koby pacing and muttering about corruption and unjust practices and just how wrong the marines were here. I just stood, watching the clouds in the sky. Rika sat by my side and said nothing. For a short while.

“How come you came and saved me?” She asked.

“Because adults should always look out for children.” I told her. “We protect them with our lives. They are the future.”

Koby’s footsteps stopped, and I looked over to see him staring at me with the weirdest look on his face. I heard Luffy cry out in the distance and prepared for impact. Koby didn’t notice, he was just about to say something, his mouth opening. Luffy’s body crashed on top of him before he could get out a single word. Rika screamed, Luffy laughed, and I suggested we take Rika home, get some food, and regroup.

“Food!” Luffy cried and took off. We had to run to catch up.

 

* * *

 

We met up with the manic and got to town, decided to take Rika home first because her mom owned a restaurant and they lived upstairs, so it made perfect sense. We were now sitting in the back, the kitchen of the small establishment, eating some rice, chicken, and soup. It was very tasty food.

Luffy was telling us what had happened when he went and talked to Zoro.

“Really?”

“That's right, he ate every last grain of rice there was.” “Luffy had a huge grin on his face as he told her.

“That's great!”

“I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone thinks he is.” Koby said. I’m not even sure he meant to say it out loud.

“He’s not!” Rika shouted loudly, then got a hold of herself and more quietly she said. “He’s good because he got himself punished for us.”

“You’re, a...you’re making no sense.” Luffy said.

“Sorry, it’s that dumb Helmeppo. He’s the son of Captain Morgan.” She told us the story of how Helmeppo let his dog terrorize the town, went into her family's restaurant, and when she tried to protect the customers food, and was going to be attacked by the dog. Zoro stepped in and killed the dog before he could hurt her, and how Helmeppo got Zoro to agree to be strung up in exchange for not hurting the girl and her family.

Although I knew this before, the girls retelling of the story had me shaking in anger. My chest ached and I tried to suppress memories from years ago, but it was difficult. This story was too close for comfort to my past.

At least this time it has a happy ending.

Rika lived. 

 _She_ died.

“It's been three weeks since that day. Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking him while he's tied up. He’s being so unfair! I don't know how to help him!” the poor young girl had tears streaming down her face.

“I can see why you're upset.” Koby empathized with her. She calmed down a bit, but unfortunately it was about to get crazy again.

 **Bang**!

The door crashed open, and the voice accompanying it made me want to cover my ears. Hearing Helmeppo irritating voice from inside, all of us moved to glance around the doorway and into the main portion of the restaurant. A certain redhead caught my eye first. I forgot that she would show up here too. Seems like fate wanted the strawhats together.

I tore my eyes away from the girl and focused on the annoying man. Helmeppo talked and blabbed, going on about how board he was, until finally he mentioned executing Zoro early. That was Luffy’s breaking point, and I didn’t stop my Captain from launching himself at the asshole and punching him in the jaw.

It was very satisfying watching the man rocket into the wall, making a dent.

“You! You just hit me!” Helmeppo touched his rapidly brushing check, seemingly incredulous.

“Luffy, No! You can’t hit him” Cried Koby, attempting to grab his rubbery limbs and hold him back. Somehow it worked for him, which made me suspect Luffy was letting himself be held back. Weird.

“This guy is Scum!” Luffy spat out.

“You actually hit me! I am Captain Morgan's son you know!” Helmeppo was still going on about that.

“Yeah like I care!”

“You'll care after he executes you for this!”

“Why don't you just be a man and fight?” I decided now was a good time to help Koby hold back the scream, angry, rubberman.

“Luffy, just ease up some. Why are you trying to get on the marines bad side?” Koby asked.

“I've made up my mind. Today, Zoro joins my crew.” He declaimed for all to hear.

It was not the best choice. We had to leave quickly after that, running fast and hiding from the marines in the trees nearby. Once Helmeppo called them back to return to base, we climbed down. Luffy took off immediately to save Zoro, and I told him I’d be right behind him.

I turned and went to the back kitchen of Rika’s moms place. I bowed to her in greeting when we came back.

“Sorry about the mess. But today will be the day that Luffy sets this village free. He will defeat Axe hand Morgan and save Zoro.” I told her. She covered her mouth, and I could see the tears being held back. She didn’t want to believe, but I spoke as if I knew it was true. Which I did.

I asked if she could make up some meat and give us some provisions, putting it in our small skipper as we fought to free the island. I also asked if I could take a few things now for Zoro.

“If that boy frees us, he can have all the food he wants. Zoro too. And you!” She cried, and I bite my tongue to stop myself from saying how she would regret that. Instead I thanked her for her generosity.

As she got to cooking I went around and grabbed a few canteens and filled them with sake, and then I grabbed some bread, cheese, and chicken. Wrapping it in a cloth, I slipped it into the front of my back pack which was empty. Finally I glanced around, and seeing only one good option, I grabbed the broom in the corner and broke off the bottom bristles. Koby, who had followed and was just watching me this whole time shouted at me.

“What’d you do that for?”

“I need a weapon.”

I moved towards the door but Koby’s cry of “Wait!” stopped me.

“You can’t fight! These guys are too strong!”

“Nah. It will be fine. I’m not going to go running this food to Zoro with no defense. Anyway, I want to stand up for what’s right. What about you Koby?”

I didn’t wait around to hear his answer, running as fast as I could go back to the base.

I had to help fight with my crew.


	3. Morgan versus Luffy! Who's the mysterious pretty girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't like the ending so much but couldn't think of anything better.  
> Happy Reading

I met up with Luffy along the way to the base. He had gotten lost when he tried to go alone and couldn't find his way back. Once we managed to make our way to the largest structure on the entire island, we hopped the wall quickly. I had to stop myself from snorting at my own thought.

_It’s almost like walls don’t work!_

I stumbled on nothing, kicking up dirt as I straightened myself out. The thought had been a harsh reminder that I was here, not just a new town or state or country, but a new world that was completely different from the one I left behind. But truly, was that a bad thing? With the world as I left it, it was truly a toss up at which one was worse.

I could still be dreaming all of this, and wake up to find myself right back in the daily grind that was life on earth. But, I mean, if this was just a dream, then I should really live it up before returning to bitter reality. 

Reality was a dying planet, was uncompassionate people surrounding me. Reality was people who no longer cared about each other or other living things. It was the worst case scenario president. It was a war on women, on LQBTQ people, on people of color. It was helplessness and the feeling that I needed to be doing _more, more, more_ ever second but I couldn’t actually start a revolution. I couldn’t change a damn thing back home. 

Here, I could do something. Every action I chose to take, It could actually make a difference, I could help. I wanted this to be real, I begged to every deity I could think of to let this be my new reality. If it was a dream I never wanted to wake up. 

But speaking of helping, of making things better, I shook away the thoughts and did my best to focus on Zoro, the problem right in front of us, and what I could actually physically do to help right now.

Zoro seemed in pretty rough shape. I mean, yeah, from a distance you could tell he wasn’t doing good, and I got a better glimpse, and smell, just for a moment earlier when I swooped in and grabbed Rika, but right now Luffy and I had gotten close to the swordsmen, nearly five feet away, and he didn't seem to notice us yet. His breathing was ragged, occasionally hitching. His face and arms were burned from the sun, peeling and dry. His hair was matted, his clothing filthy. My eyes scanned back up his body to his face and-

I nearly gasped when he did, his head jerking up and eyes wide. He composed himself quickly, but the lingering shakes told me he was in worse shape then he wanted to let on. 

“You again. Don't you have things to do?” Even when he spoke, you could tell, he was exhausted. 

“I'll untie you but only if you promise to join my crew.” Luffy told him, getting right into it. Not one for small talk, Luffy.

I used the wooden staff I now had to lean against, deciding to keep my eyes focused on our surrounds, but listened to what was being said. I looked around at the buildings surrounding us.

“You’re what?” Zoro rasped out.

“I run a pirate crew and I'm looking for people to join up.”

“No way! I'd never stoop to joining up with a criminal. Screw that business.” Zoro scoffed at the idea. I narrowed my eyes at the top of one of the buildings I was scooping out, where I could see something weird sticking off it. What was that? I squinted, trying to get a better view, letting Luffy do the talking.

“And what's wrong with being a pirate?” 

“They're despicable, like id ever want to join up with one.”

That wasn’t a part of the building, it seemed like two stone pillars coming off of it. What the heck?

“Oh come on, give me a break, everyone already knows you as some vicious bounty hunter always out for blood.”

“People can say whatever they want about me, but I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret. I will make it through this challenge. And after that I'll accomplish what I want.”

“Yeah. That's great.” Luffy said slowly. “But I've already decided that your going to be on my crew.”

“WHAT!” Startled at Zoro's exclamation, I jumped and looked to the arguing boys, weird thing on the roof forgotten. Luffy wasn’t even looking at Zoro anymore, he had his back to the man and his arms crossed, “You can't do that!”

“I hear you're one of the best swordsmen around.” Luffy prodded. 

“Well I am! But that idiot captain son took mine away.” Zoro deflated against the bonds holding him to the stakes. It really was a cruel punishment. At least he wasn’t nailed to it, only tied. 

“Guess I'll just have to go get it back for you.” Luffy shrugged, and looked around like they would be nearby. I bit my lip to keep the smile off my face. 

“What?” Zoro was confused now. And a bit doubtful. 

“If you want your sword, your just going to have to join my crew.” Luffy seemed to realize they weren’t here now and was deciding where to go look next. 

“Now you're really pissing me off.”

“Swords, Luffy” I corrected, putting emphasis on the 's', not that it was any use. This did draw the swordsman’s sharp eyes to me, just for a second, because then Luffy laughed maniacally and took off running... in the wrong direction.

I sighed.

“Aren't you going with him?” Zoro asked. I shook my head and watched as my captain ran farther in the wrong direction. 

“He’ll be fine.” 

Zoro looked after the running Luffy too. He seemed to come to some sort of realization after a bit of struggle. He must really be out of it from the lack of food and water. 

“Wait, he’s actually going to bust in there...alone?” Zoro whispered under his breath. Then he called out, “Hey Luffy, base is the other way.”

I blinked, leaning a tiny bit away from Zoro, who for once seemed to have the correct directions. What the hell was going on?

Then he nodded his head forward, the way to the gates and not the base itself. 

“Its behind you” I said, a bit more exasperated then meant to be while I corrected both of them.

Luffy skidded to a stop, turned around, and threw his arms back. I stepped out of his way as he cried “Gum Gum Rocket!” and shot past going right between Zoro and I arms first and body following. Zoro’s eyes bugged out of his head, he only had a glance at the rubber man but it was enough.

“What the hell is that guy?” His frantic eyes looked my way. 

“He ate a devil fruit.” I said, stepping forward again and dropping the bag I had onto the ground along with the staff. Unzipping the pocket, I grabbed a canteen. The cap cake off noisily, and I moved forward, bringing the edge up to Zoro's lips, offering it to the dehydrated man. He sputtered after the first sip and I pulled back a bit, thinking maybe I had gone to fast, or possibly made a bad decision, but his mouth followed after the bottle begging for more. I tried to hold back my smile, I knew filling this thing with sake was a good idea. And okay, maybe it wasn’t the best thing to give him, I certainly would never do this if I was helping a dehydrated dying man from back home, but at least I was on Zoro's good side. 

When the canteen was half gone, I pulled away again and got out some bread, cheese and meat out from the bag. Breaking off pieces, I fed him for a few minutes without a word between us, and didn’t stop until there was a humongous crashing sound, literally shaking the ground. I didn’t remember what that was, but Luffy would be fine either way. Going back to the bag, I grabbed another two canteens.

“Want anymore sake? Or some actually water?” I asked, knowing that he had a high tolerance for alcohol but not quite sure how he was after three weeks of starvation.

“Later.” He said, “Aren't you, I don’t know, worried about your captain? That didn’t sound too good just now.”

Shrugging, I told him the same thing I had said before, “He’ll be fine.”

Just as I zipped up my repacked bag, I could hear footsteps approaching at a fast pace. I glanced back to see that Koby was running through the courtyard. 

“Koby! Why are you here?” I asked, I didn’t expect him to show up since I was here to help but I was glad he did. 

“Me? What are you doing?! We have to get Zoro out of here.” He said, and started untying the knots on the rope that kept Zoro prisoner. I bent down and started at his feet, but it was slow going undoing these knots. 

“That manic is going to kill you for what you two are doing right now.” Zoro said to us, as a deterrent. 

“I can't stand to watch the marines behave like this anymore. True marines should be honorable.” Koby said. 

“Look kid, I can’t leave, I've got ten days left and then-”

“Well not quite, there going to execute you tomorrow.”

“They’re what.” Zoro choked out. A second later a pop rang out and instinct kicked in when I shoved Koby and ducked at the same time. We both tumbled to the ground, and man was I going to have some nasty bruises, but it was better than being shot. I scrambled up and off Koby, hiding from the snipers line of sight. I glanced over, wondering what was taking Koby so long, to see him kneeling and shaking where I had shoved him down, eyes glazed over and distant. 

I knelt in front of him and shook his shoulders, trying to get him to focus. A few seconds later Koby blinked, and seemed to be focused on his surroundings again.

“We need to finish untying him,” I told him, “It’s our only hope.” 

_Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi- no this is not the time_

Koby nodded and scrambled back over the Zoro, hiding behind the man so he wasn’t at risk of being shot at again, untying the ropes.

“You need to leave. Take her and go.” Zoro pleaded. Oh hell no, I wasn’t just going to duck out when it was starting to get rough.

“They’re going to kill you too, Zoro.” I reminded him. This also reminded Koby of what he was saying before we were shot at. 

“Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement, he planned on killing you from the start, which made Luffy really angry, so he just knocked him out.” Koby told Zoro. 

“He did?” It was so quiet I barely heard the man. 

“It was a good punch too.” I told him with a big grin. He tentatively gave a small smile back.

“Now that the marines are mad, they’re dead set on catching Luffy.” Koby continued explaining, “Don't worry, I’m not going to ask you to become a pirate though, but I hope you'll help him. You have a lot of strength you can offer.”  Koby paused, looking at Zoro to make sure he understood, “Luffy the only person here who can save you from execution, and of course you're the only one here who can save him from a very similar death.”

I tried not to jump when our tiny group was approached by a large group, and a gruff voice called out across the courtyard. 

“End of the line.” His statement was accompanied by the marching of boots on dirt. I looked over and saw a half dozen marines, ready to fight, standing in front of the largest man I had ever seen. He stood a good two feet taller than the tallest marine, and was as wide as a tractor trailer from back home. On his shoulder rest an ax and as my eyes drifted down the handle I saw he wasn’t holding the ax, it was his hand.

_So This is Axe-Hand douche canoe or whatever._

He swung his axe and pointed at us “For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you three to die where you stand.”

Koby screamed, freezing up and staring at the firing squad in front of us. I pursued my lips off to the side, watching as the marines cocked their weapons and aimed, following their captains orders. My heart was pounding, but I also sort of felt numb. There was no running from this, but then again I wouldn’t have to.

Figuring now was probably the best time, I reached down and picked up the makeshift wooden staff, kicking the backpack behind the pole. Briefly I regretted not going for the knives, but then I reminded myself of why I didn’t.

I had thought about getting some small daggers, some knives, anything sharp, back in town, but I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of Zoro. And as cool as it would be, I also didn’t like the idea of spilling someone’s blood like that. Blunt force trauma was more my style. 

Koby continued to whimper from besides me as we faced the squadron of Marines. 

“You’ve been pulling some interesting moves around here. What is this? Some kind of poorly executed coup you three planned with the strawhat?” Morgan called out to us. 

“I've always fought alone, like a real man does! Not like a coward who hides behind his wall of expendable cronies.” The swordsman mocked back. He seemed better off with the food and drink in him, that attitude of his was coming out. 

“Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me. You may be a strong fighter, but under my authority your just a rat that we throw out with the rest of the trash. Take aim!”

My heart leaped into my throat, and although I knew Luffy was going to take care of it, staring down the barrel of a gun for the first time is an experience I never thought I would experinece, and yet here I was for the second time today with a gun pointed at me, except now I had about fifteen of some old school, civil war era, piss poor accuracy, no good, fucking rifles pointed right at me.

Today was a very long day. 

The second Morgan yelled fire, somewhere off in the distance glass shattered. My eyes saw the flash of ignition and the bullets left the barrels of the guns. Zoro and Koby looked away as death raced towards them, but I forced myself to watch so I could see the second we were saved.

Luffy landed in front of us, crouching to take in the landing impact, and then flinging his arms out, making his body into a shield for us. Every single bullet hit somewhere on his body, either his arms, torso, or legs.

Morgan yelled out an angry “Strawhat”, Zoro cried “WHAT?!” and a distraught Koby added in a “Luffy NO!”, while I could say nothing as the air seemed to disappear from my lungs. 

Every place that the bullet hit was stretching Luffy backwards, and he folded over himself at the impact. Dozens of columns of his skin were pushed backwards at the force of the bullet. Both disgusted and fascinated, I had reached out to poke one. Just as I was about to touch it though, Luffy snapped up, flinging the bullets back at the marines at a lethal velocity. 

“See ya!” He cried, and his laughter rang through the air. Once again he taunted his enemy. “That won’t work on me! Told you I was strong!”

I could practically hear the music that accompanied the turn of the battle in Luffy’s favor. I had to bite my cheek to stop from humming it out loud. 

Next to me Zoro sputtered, gaping at the pretty much impossible display in front of him. Koby was doing much better, having already known Luffy was rubber, but still surprised. Being immune to a club or bat strike is way different than being immune to bullets after all. 

“You want to tell me just who the hell you are?” An outraged Zoro shouted, spit flying. There was something that I almost mistook as fear in Zoros eyes, but instead it was awe. I think Luffy might have just won Zoro over.

“My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I’m going to be king of the pirates!” He called back over his shoulder. 

“That wasn’t what he-” Zoro’s disbelieving rant cut me off.

“Your going to King of the Pirates? Right, you must be completely out of your rubbery mind. Do you have any idea what that means?”

Luffy looked at Zoro like he was the stupid one. “King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates. How can it mean anything other than that?”

Zoro's mouth just hung open, along with a lot of marines who had heard the mans statement. 

“Yeah, when he first told me, it was shocking, but he’s completely serious!” Koby explained, “That's how he is I suppose. Cause he actually seems to have every intention of becoming King of the Pirates, and obtaining the worlds ultimate treasure, the One Piece!”

“Here's what I promised you,” Luffy said, holding out two black and one while katana, expecting the man who was tied up to just reach out and grab them. “There's three! I couldnt tell which one was yours so I just took all of them.”

“All of them are mine. I use three sword style.” Zoro told him. Luffy seemed annoyed the man wasn’t taking his weapons. I would have expected him to be more interested in how a man could use three swords at once. 

“Take them already,” Luffy insisted. ”Just know that if you fight with me now, you'll be a government defying villain, so it's either that or your left out here and killed by the marines execution style.”

“What are you the son of the devil?” Zoro asked as he stared at the man giving him an impossible deal. 

“Not too far off.” I muttered, thinking of just who his father was. 

“It doesn't matter, because if I don’t choose your side, I'll just end up dead on these sticks. So lets do it.” Zoro nodded in resolve, accepting his new fate. I relaxed a bit, knowing this was one less crew member I had to worry about making sure joined.

We had Zoro. 

Luffy cheered, waving Zoro's swords in the air and jumping around with happiness and excitement. I wanted to join him, but the marines weren’t going to keep doing absolutely nothing for long. We had to free Zoro. 

“Would you quit celebrating already and get these ropes off me?” The swordsman yelled out to his new Captain.

The marines behind us seemed to be still freaking out about the display of a devil fruit power, leading Morgan to go on a long winded explanation. Perfect, they wouldn’t bother us for some time. Luffy started trying to untie Zoro with us, but he was really only pulling on the ropes, and actually making the situation worse. 

Freeing Zoro was as simple as cutting the rope. The thing was, Zoro's last second spring into action was so amazing, and who was I to deny a man his moment of epicness? Still, better safe than dead I suppose. 

“Zoro, may I use one of your swords to cut you free?” I asked him, taking action. His eyes bore into me, and I did my best to stand my ground against him. He nodded and gave me one exception.

“Not the white one.”   
  


_As if I was going to wield her. As if I was even worthy._

Placing the staff on the ground I exchanged it for a sword. I unsheathed one of the other two black katanas, they seemed to match and I didn’t know if they even had a name. I didn’t think so. These swords would be destroyed in his fight against Hawkeye soon enough.

_At least one of these wasn’t a cursed sword._

I slipped the blade between the post and the rope, slicing up and freeing one wrist. A battle cry sounded out behind us, I looked over my shoulder and regretted it instantly. It seemed like we were pretty screwed, with seven men charging at us with their swords drawn. 

Something ripped the katana from my grip, and by the time I look back Zoro has vanished. A clang of metal crashing against metal rang out, and I whipped my head back again to see Zoro, crouched with his three swords blocking the seven. He had cut himself free and still stopped the attack in time. 

_It's even more ridiculous to see that sword in his mouth in person._

“Wow! That's so cool!” Luffy’s reaction is the exact opposite as he takes in Zoro, stars in his eyes that I had to imagine made it hard to see.

“Make one move and you’ll die!” Zoro told the marines, a few words a bit muddled with the sword between his teeth. 

_Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. He is being threatening, don’t laugh._

Zoro spoke fairly well for someone who was not only holding a sword in his mouth, but was holding back other swords too. But some of his words still came out a little, well, funny. His serious speech could use some work. 

“He’s scary!” Cried one marine. He wasn’t wrong, but we’re you listening to the man? 

“Today I officially become a criminal, having fought the marines, so I’ll become a pirate, that I can promise you. But I want you to know one thing, while I’m with you the only thing I dedicate myself to is fulfilling my ambition.”

“Which is?” Luffy asked, tilting his head, eyes bright. 

“To become nothing less than the worlds greatest swordsman. If somewhere along the way I have to give that up, then I want you to accept responsibility, after which you get to apologize to me.”

“That means he’d kill you.” I whispered for clarification, not that it would make any difference to Luffy. 

“The world's greatest swordsman.” Luffy ribbed his chin, “Sounds pretty good. The King of the Pirates wouldn't have any less than the best on his crew.”

“Big talker.” How did Zoro manage to smirk with a fucking sword in his mouth!? That shouldn’t be possible. “From this point on no matter if I’m a criminal or not, I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world!”

Like I said, this little break wouldn’t last forever.

“What are you standing there frozen for? I want you to kill all four of them, right now!” Morgan called out to his men. None of them moved. 

“You might wanna to duck,” Luffy said, smirking at us. He swung back his leg, dust flying up, and his leg stretched as he swung it around. Zoro gave out a grunt of confusion, but I listened immediately and dropped to the ground, giving myself some more bruises. If the others didn’t bother taking the warning now they would just learn the hard way. 

“Gum Gum WHIP!” 

I could feel something rush over my head and the displaced air made the ends of my hair that were tied high in a pony dance around. I stood up, watching the marines fly backwards, tumbling over themselves and each other. Morgans horrified face was pretty satisfying.

“Yes! You knocked them all down!” Koby jumped up from his crouched position, throwing his hands in the air and cheering.

“Want to tell me what you are?” Zoro asked as he stood up too.

“I’m just a guy who ate the gum gum fruit.” Luffy told him. He pulled at his check and let it snap back to show him. This didn’t clear anything up for Zoro.

“What’s the gum gum fruit?” 

“Ever heard of devil fruits?”

“Nope.”

“Hey,” I interrupted the guys who were being a bit too casual in battle. “Fight first, talk after?” I offered. Before they could agree, Morgan yelled out the order for his subordinates who wanted to surrender to shoot themselves. It was a horribly cruel order, and the anime really didn’t do this moment justice. The despair from the marines was thick, suffocating. How could a captain ask this of his men? It was swiftly broken by Zoro. 

“What babies.” He said “This will be easy.” 

I think a sweat drop might have appeared on my forehead. 

“Luffy!” Koby shouted “Bring those marines crumb-” I ran over to him, slapping my hand over his mouth as soon as I realized what he was saying.

“Koby, you still want to be a marine when all this is done, right?” I whispered to him, and he nodded. “Although the captain is the enemy here, the rest of them are just trying to stay alive. When Luffy wins, those who are who you have to ask to join.” Koby paled, nodding and agreeing and understanding what I was getting at. I moved away so I could fight, noticing the pink haired man was much more subdued now. 

Focusing back on the fight, I saw that Morgan had thrown off his cape and was facing Luffy head on. He swung his axe into the ground, and a huge fissure spread out, opening up the ground below Luffy. He had jumped in the air to avoid the attack, and when he came down he landed on top of Morgan’s face. Blood sprayed from his nose, or his mouth, I couldn’t tell the difference.

Morgan swung again, telling Luffy to die as his axe came down. This time Luffy avoided it by jumping and spinning in the air, horizontal. It defied the laws of physics, though most things here seemed to do that.

“I don’t think so!” Luffy called out, and came out of his spin by kicking Morgan across the jaw, sending him flying. This time the blood was definitely from his mouth. 

The marines started chattering, though I couldn’t make out anything, I knew they were discussing their captains inevitable demise. As I scanned over their faces, trying to see if any were going to join the fight, I noticed a very unfortunate mop of blond hair making its way over. Helmeopp was here to...what was it? 

Oh shit. Koby.

I edged my way back, trying to cut off Helmeppo before he got close. Unfortunately that just meant I put myself into his line of sight. As soon as we made eye contact, his arm swung up and the gun he had was pointed right at me.

_Not another gun._

“You call yourself a marine!” Luffy screamed, but I could only watch Helmeppo as he walked closer to me, “But you destroyed my friend Koby’s Dream!”

I could hear Luffy’s first making contact with the marine captains face, over and over. The cold steel of the barrel pressed against my forehead, and rather than backing away which is what every bone in my body screamed at me to do, I did my best to give him no reaction as I stared him in the eyes. It was quite possibly the stupidest thing I had ever done. 

His arms shook, but I think it was more from being scared than the weight of the gun. Or maybe I was shaking. The only thing that might have given away how scared I actually felt was how fast I was breathing. Unless I was shaking.

Was I shaking?

“Strawhat! Stop right there! Look at what I got!” Helmeppo cried out, but Luffy kept pummeling his father, “Are you stupid of something! Pay attention to me I got a hostage over here you might want to look at.” Helmeppo grabbed my shoulder, pinching down hard, and forced me around roughly, so now I was facing Luffy. Who was even still punching the crap out Morgan. 

“Hey,” Zoro called out, and Luffy finally paused his attack, arm suspended in the air. He glanced over, doing a double take as he saw my situation. Rather than let his arm drop completely Luffy let off one final punch, then dropped the bruised and bloodied marine captain to the ground. He tilted his hat, a shadow falling over his eyes, and I tried to keep my cool. I really did, I swear. But I couldn’t stop the smile that graced my lips. I didn’t have to worry. For once, I didn’t have to worry. 

Luffy would give this ass hole the ass kicking he deserved. I trusted him to do that. To protect his friends and crew. There was literally no where safer in this world then by Luffy's side. 

“If you value your plucky little friends life you wont move a muscle!” Helmeppo shouted, and I was so startled at the word plucky to describe me I jerked back, looking over man who seemed more like a chihuahua he was shaking so hard. 

“Plucky?” I asked, but didn’t get a reply. Instead Helmeppo kept shouting.

“I’m serious, one move and I’ll shoot her! I swear!”

This whole thing was surreal. I turned back to Luffy and called out to him.

“Hey, Captain. A little help?” I nodded slightly towards Helmeppo, and Luffy laughed, stepping forward.

“Don’t take another step!” Helmeppo cried out. Luffy paused at the threat. I frowned, trying to think of what I could say to get the man to take the risk. Helmeppo wasn’t serious with his- wait that was it.

“It's clear that you aren't willing to use that pistol.” I said, loudly, giving him my best side eye glare. The bastard responding by pressing the weapon farther into my head. That was okay though. I knew this was true. 

“Guns are for actions, not for threats.” I told him, eyes swinging back to Luffy. 

Somehow, Luffy’s smile only grew, and I knew I had reminded him of Shanks. Luffy started forward again, and kept going this time, no matter how many threats Helmeppo gave off. He didn’t even stop when Koby started crying out to watch behind him, for Axe Hand Ass Hole had gotten back up and was about to bring his hand-axe down on Luffy’s head.

“Gum Gum-” Luffy wound his hand back as Morgan roared about his title. I kept my eyes on my captain as Helmeppo grabbed me, pulled me against him, his one free arm wrapping around my neck, effectively choking off all my oxygen. I clawed at the arm, making him bleed, but he didn’t let up.   

“Daddy, hurry up and kill him already!” 

“PISTOL!”

Luffy’s arm came towards us, and although I knew it would hit Helmeppo, it was terrifying being on the opposite end of that fist, watching it grow larger as it came closer and closer. Also, Helmeppo screaming in my ear was pretty painful. This whole thing was, as his hand was still gripping my upper arm, harder than ever as he saw watched his end draw closer. I saw a blur rush behind Luffy and knew that Zoro had cut Morgan with his signature finishing move. When Helmeppos grip loosened, perhaps he finally thought to run, I dropped down to avoid the punch, giving me a chance to grab at my painful chest as my heart raced. Above me the fist collided with its target and sent him flying. Morgans axe stopped a hair away from Luffy’s treasure, and his head, stopped my two sword wounds. The large and corrupt Marine Captain fell backwards, clearly unconscious, defeated.

“Thanks!” Luffy told Zoro, who still stood crouched after his last attack.

“I'm just doing my job, Captain.”

The rubberman reached out to help me up, and I took his hand. This was the second fight today I had survived, and I couldn’t believe it. But with Luffys calm attitude and everyone relative unharmed I didn’t think a freak out on my half was justified, and so I shoved all my emotions back again to deal with later, focusing on what I could do right now, which was really only breath. 

“Thanks, Luffy.” I said. My heart was still racing in my chest, but it was over now and we had all lived. Definitely a win. 

The four of us regrouped, standing in the middle of the yard and taking in the destruction the fight had caused. Zoro gave me an odd look, and I had to shake off Koby’s concern, but I definitely didn’t think it was a good idea to show weakness right now. Our defeated enemies lay around us, and man was it really weird to think of the law as the enemy. The marines still standing seemed to be in disbelief, glancing between us and their downed commander.

“If there's anyone else that wants to step forward and fight us, then do it now.” Zoro called out, sheathing his sword, knowing no one dared. 

No one moved for thirty seconds. We stayed ready and tense, until somehow, all as one, they all started crying out, cheering, and tossing their weapons in the air, which seemed really really dangerous and stupid. 

“That's weird. Looks like they're all happy that their captain was beaten!” Luffy said.

“They must have been afraid of him for a long time before we showed up” Koby told him. 

“Ah, He was a monste- Zoro!”

Now that the battle was over, Zoro had relaxed and felt the full effects of the past three weeks. He grunted, interrupting me, and fell to one knee, curling in on himself while gripping his stomach. I frowned, but noted it was better than completely passing out. 

“Zoro! Are you okay!” Koby asked, rushing to help the man he was afraid of only hours ago.

“Just, hungry.” He struggled out. 

“Well, let's go back to Riki’s and grab something to eat before we set sail!” I suggested, coming around to his other side, intending to help Koby walk the man back to the restaurant. Luffy had another idea.

“Let’s go!” He cried, and picked up Zoro over he shoulder and took off. Zoro tried to fight to get down, to no success. Koby and I didn’t mind. We followed at a more reasonable pace behind them. 

”are you sure you’re okay Tani? You’re day hasn’t exactly been-“

”I’m fine, Koby. Thanks for the concern.” I didn’t stop, but I did make sure I had Kobys full attention before I spoke again.

“We’re going to have to leave soon,” Koby frowned at my words, and I shook my head at anything he might say. “You should stay. You do stay. This is where you start your dream Koby.” 

He nodded and seemed to be thinking hard so I left him alone to his thoughts and went to make sure Zoro didn’t stab the captain. 

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for us to make it back. Everyone here already seemed to be celebrating. Apparently a marine had already come running through the town telling everyone he could find of the downfall of the captain that terrorized them all for so long. The small restaurant was packed, everyone had a drink, and there was a ton of food. Luffy took zero seconds to grab some of the offerings, specifically a leg of meat that he began devouring with gusto.

Zoro tried to grab some too, but I directed him over to Ririka, bowing and asking if he could take a shower. Zoro sputtered, blushing, and I shrugged.

”You stink, go shower.” 

He was quick about it. I was bringing a fork full of rice to my mouth when a very clean Zoro came out of the back, only wearing a pair of lose pants and clean white shirt that cling to his wet chest, more water dripping from his hair. I nearly chocked as I was suddenly affected by the man in front of us. Attractive, strong, dangerous, and caring underneath it all.

My hand swiped at the tingling feeling under my nose and came away red. Shit. I discreetly wiped the blood with a napkin, thankful no one noticed. 

Zoro quickly grabbed his own plate and tankard of ale and joined our small table. The two men responsible for most of the fighting feasted while Koby and I ate a more reasonable amount of food, at a much more reasonable pace, and told everyone what had happened. I was an excellent storyteller, and had everyone gasping and leaning forward in their seats to hear more. Everyone cheered when I told of Luffy pummeling the Captain into the ground. Zoro finally stopped eating, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his stomach.

“I was definitely at my ropes end after three weeks of no food!” Zoro exclaimed. Rika giggles, and I did my best to suppress a smile.

“Hm? You’re done already?” Luffy asked, still chewing on food. I was also still eating, but that's because I told the story of Morgan’s defeat, and I didn’t eat like a slob just shoveling the food and swallowing without even chewing. 

“How the hell can you have a bigger appetite than me?” Zoro asked Luffy. 

“Luffy’s made of rubber, inside and out. That means his stomach is too. He can eat a lot.” I said. Koby had this look on his face like finally everything was making sense. 

“It tastes good, right Koby?” Luffy asked the boy, mind on the food.

“Ah.” Koby said, and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked towards Ririka, “Thank you for treating me to food too,” 

“It's no problem! The town has been saved after all! Besides, sounds like you helped!” She called out to him from behind the counter, serving more drinks. The boy blushed and sputtered but Ririka’s attention had been pulled away to more celebrating townsfolk.

“You’re really amazing!” Rika said, appearing out of the crowd, staring up at Luffy who looked like a chipmunk hoarding meat in his cheeks. 

“Ah, I am, and I'm going to be even more amazing! Cause I’m going to be King of the Pirates!” Luffy swallowed his food and looked over at us, “And I even have a crew.”

I lifted up my drink in a mock cheers and took a big swing at his words. Luffylaughed and copied me, whileZoro decided to ask a rather important question.

“So, how many others have you gathered besides me?”

Luffy just shoved more food in his mouth, and I did the same though I refused to catch his eye to avoid being the one to tell him, so Zoro had no choice but to continued on. “You said you were in the middle of gather a crew to be king of the pirates, so you must have gathered a good number.”

“Just Tani and you.” Luffy said. He seemed a bit oblivious to just how not good that sounded. 

“Huh!” Zoro shot up straight, glancing between Luffy and myself.  He pointed at me, then Luffy, then himself. I shrugged when he looked helplessly at me, begging me with his eyes for me to tell him it wasn't true.

“Yep! Just us three.” Luffy cheerfully said around his latest bite of potatoes, ignoring the swordsman distress.

“We’re going to call just the three of us a pirate crew?” Zoro seemed to be losing confidence by the second. 

“What's wrong with that? We’re strong.”

I made a face at that. While the two of them were definitely strong, I wouldn’t put myself in that category. I did some minor daily exercises and sure lifting 50 pounds of flour and lugging it around was exactly nothing back home but here it was exactly that. Nothing. 

Zoro seemed to have another thought because he sat up again. “What about a ship? Where's your pirate ship?” 

_Oh boy._

I snorted into my drink, thankful I wasn’t actively drinking it when he asked. Zoro shot me a dirty look before looking back to the captain.

“There.” Luffy pointed out the window. Zoro stood to get a better look. The window faced the docks and you had a clear view of the only ship in the area, a small little dingy with one sail and barely enough room for three people. It had a lot more crates, and a few bags, than I remembered leaving on it, which meant Ririka had given us plenty of provisions.

“That?” Zoro asked, a single drop of sweat sliding down his face.

”Why did you think I insisted you shower?” I said.

“Well have a ship this big before long.” Luffy cut in and spread his arms as wide as he could.

“And hows that?” Zoro laughed at Luffy’s confidence. It’s all you could do in this type of situation.

“And if like a pirate flag too!” Luffy said, and started daydreaming about his future ship as he ate. “Yeah! So cool!” He muttered, managing not to spit food out. He probably didn’t want to waste any.

“I think Luffy was born without any sense of planning.” Koby told us, making the mother and daughter laugh.

“Did I really make this guy my Captain.” Zoro sank into his seat, pressing the bridge of his nose. I patted him on the shoulder, and he seemed to tense at the touch so I stopped. But I was a very touch feely person with my friends, and it wouldn’t last long.

“Don’t worry. He isn’t wrong, we will have a large ship soon enough.” I told Zoro. Before he could ask how I could possibly know that, Rika was asking Luffy where we were planning on going next.

“Isn't it obvious! The Grand Line!”

Koby shot his orange juice out of his nose, protesting before he even bothered to wipe away the juice, “You still only have two members! There’s no way you can go there! No way, no way, no way!”

“Is the Grand Line that terrible a place?” Rika asked

“Naturally, you know this world has two oceans right- “Koby explained how the world was set up, with the red line splitting the two bodies of water, the town that sits between them that you use to enter the grand line at just the right angle. He told of Gold Roger, who sailed the entire line and found the one piece. Why it was now called the pirate graveyard.

“I've heard from patrons before that whoever enters the grand line never comes out alive.” Ririka added, mostly likely to discourage her own daughter more than us.

“But the One Piece is somewhere there, so were going there” Luffy nodded as if to say that was final. 

“Guess it can’t be helped.” Zoro leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, not concerned with where we would head to next. 

“Not you too, Zoro!” Koby said, he seemed to turn to jelly at the guys casual nature. He turned to me, probably hoping for someone to have common sense. 

“Tani?”

I took a sip of my drink before I spoke. “Did you know that the grand line is split into two halves too. We’re headed to the first half. Do you also know that pirates in the second half call the first half Paradise?”

Koby shook his head. His eyes were huge, as were Luffy’s and Rikas. Zoro acted like he didn’t care, but his one eye cracked open let me know he was just as interested as the others.

“Can you guess why?” 

Koby bit his lip, and shook his head again.

“Because it's actually not as bad as people say?” Zoro said, bored at the idea of things actually being easy.

“No, it's just as dangerous as everyone here says.” Everyone except Luffy and Zoro gulped, and I think Koby might have even let out a whimper, “It's just that, compared to how dangerous the _second_ half is, the first bit is truly paradise.” I grinned wickedly, I’m sure my eyes were shining just as Luffy and Zoro’s were. 

Koby interrupted our moment daydreaming about the danger and adventure to come with a loud wail from the corner, which seemed to annoy Zoro. 

“What's it matter? You're not going, are you?”

“No, but I'm worried about you! Is that so wrong? Luffy and I haven't known each other long, but we are friends. Right?” He started off loud, confident, but his self esteem got the best of him and he had to make sure. Had to make sure Luffy also considered them friends. 

“Yeah we're going to part ways but we'll always be friends.”

Koby went on to make his life seem pretty depressing, with no friends and no backbone. He ended his speech by telling us he would go after his dream just like we were.

“- I'm going to join the navy!”

“Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself then?” Zoro asked. Koby’s excitement turned to confusion, and then to horror as Zoro explained, “Even if you were just a chore boy, you did spend two years on Alvida's pirate ship. Don't underestimate the navy's information gathering skills. If they find out about that, you'll never get to join.”

Before Koby could respond, the doors swung to the place swung open. Everyone stopped talking as they saw who was in the doorway. Navy officials walked through the open area, people moving to let them through. Finally the one in front broke off and approached our table alone.

“Pardon me,” He said, “But is it true you are pirates?”

Zoro frowned at me, his hands resting on the hilt of his swords. I gave a small shake up my head, we didn’t need to fight these guys.

“Yeah. We gained a member and became a pirate group just now!” Luffy replied. Zoro glared at me, tossing his hands in the air. Clearly he thought my head shake meant something else? 

“We appreciate that you saved our base and this town from that tyrant,” The officer bowed his head, adjusting his cap, “however now that we know you're pirates, in the name of the Navy we cannot stand by quietly. You will leave this town immediately.” The patrons started murmuring at this, and the marine had to raise his voice to get out the last part,  “Out of obligation, we will refrain from contacting headquarters.”

“How kind,” I rolled my eyes as I said this.

“Hey navy guy! How can you talk like that?” Someone in the surrounding crowd shouted.

“Even you guys were subdued and terrified of Morgan!” Another voice called out.

“We owe these people our lives!” That one sounded like a child.

Shouts of “Yeah” and “leave them be” bounced off the walls. It was starting to get a bit rowdy. Luffy brought them all to silence as he scraped the floor with his chair when he went to stand.

“Well guess we should go.” Luffy said, the tossed “Thanks for the food, lady” over his shoulder at Ririka.

“You guys are leaving already?” Rika asked. Luffy simply said yes and started walking off with a sack over his shoulders. Honestly I didn't even know where it came from. Or what was in it. I turned and gave the older women a quick bow and a quiet thanks, she had given us quite a bit of food and I did break her broom. I grabbed my bookbag and Zoro swung his swords over his own shoulders and we all made out way to the door, not saying a word.

“Aren't you part of their crew?” The marine asked behind me. I could hear Koby gasp but I kept walking, not looking back. We were almost all out the door when the marine called out for us to stop.

“Well? Is he?” 

Zoro turned to me, and I turned to Luffy, who’s grin shouldn’t ever look that evil. He spun around and cheerful told the marine “I know what he’s done until now,” 

Now that I had turned I could see the horrified look on Koby’s face. He stared at Luffy, begging with his eyes not to say anything more.

“There was this really fat pirate, I think her same was ally viva?”

“Luffy!” Koby cried. Luffy started walking over to him.

“And she had this iron club. Man, she was an ugly hag!” He reached Koby and started poking him in the head, increasing his anger. 

_Almost Luffy, just a bit more_

“And for two whole years, this guy was her-”

Koby snapped and decked Luffy as hard as he could, which was probably a flea bite compared to ace’s fist, let along _Garp_. His hat went flying off his head, and floated to the ground nearby.

Everyone gasped, but there was one noise that sounded almost happy and I glanced to my left to see a smile on Zoro’s face. 

“Now you’ve done it, you bastard!” Luffy cried, and I looked back to see Luffy gently punch the pink haired boy. When I say gently I mean compared to what he could do, which was send him flying through a wall rather then leave him with a few bruises. Luffy continued to wail on him for a minute, while Koby did his best to protect himself. He even landed another punch or two, all the while Luffy kept yelling  “Damn you” in this tone that didn’t quite match what he was going for. 

“Stop that!” The marine finally yelled. I met Zoro’s eye and I nodded towards the fight. He seemed to get what I meant this time and went over to Luffy, “We won’t allow you to cause any more trouble in this town!”

Zoro grabbed Luffy by the back collar and stopping him. “Hey! You’ve gone too far, that’s enough” he told our captain.

“It’s very clear that you guys aren't crewmates! Now leave this town at once!” The marine was seething, but it wasn’t like he was strong enough to really follow through on the threat if we wanted to make this into a big thing. Good thing we didn’t.

I grabbed the strawhat, brushing off any dust before handing it to Luffy. He placed the treasure on his head before once again making our way through the crowd of marines. They were a lot more on edge this time, though they still let us pass, expressionless. When we were far enough away Zoro let Luffy know how bad his acting was.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they saw right through it,” Zoro teased. 

“Koby can handle the rest on his own now. I just know it.” Luffy was confident when he said this.

It's a nice way to leave, though.” Zoro continued to joke, “Being unable to turn back because the whole town hates you. Its pirate like.”

Luffy and I both laughed. 

“Its true!” Luffy said, tossing off the rope that attached our boat to the dock. I climbed in first, going around and checking the sails like Koby had taught. Speaking of.

“Luffy! Tani! Zoro!” Koby’s voice shouted from behind us. We all turned and saw him just up the road, “Thank you. I'll never forget all you've done for me.”

“I've never heard of a pirate being thanked by a marine.” Zoro said, and hopped aboard. Luffy waved before jumping in himself, rocking the boat. We let out the sails and started moving away from the shore. 

“Let's meet again, sometime, Koby!” Luffy called out, waving both his arms. I grabbed him before he tumbled over and into the sea, and waved in a more calm manner with him. By now Rika and Ririka joined Koby, and the Marines had gathered as well. Their new commanding officer called out an all hands salute. 

“First a marine thanks us, then a whole squad salutes us.” I said.

“How bout that.” Zoro said, and we all laughed.

“Bye!” Luffy called out one last time as they disappeared from our view. He spun and faced the open sea in front of us, “Alright! Our pirate crew finally sets sail!”

“Looks like some pretty good adventure will be waiting for us.” Zoro said, sitting against the side of the boat.

“I will be king of the pirates!” Luffy said declared. I saw Zoro’s small frown of confusion.

“You really seem obsessed about this king of the pirates thing. Is there some sort of reason for it?” He asked. Perhaps he thought Luffy and him had similar reasons for fulfilling their dreams.

“No reason, it's just, I swore to a certain man that someday I would gather a great crew, find the world's greatest treasure, and become King of the pirates! This straw hat knows it.”

I see.” And Zoro truly did. He was probably the one crew member who understood best of all, for he swore over the sword to become the world's greatest swordsman. 

And they both would be successful. And Sanji would reach the All Blue, and Nami will draw her map of the world, and everyone would join the crew and would live, and be happy, and follow their dreams!

I would make sure of that.  


	4. The Crews Future! Enter My Anxiety!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end I drew up how I envision the list to look.  
> Enjoy :)

For the first half hour, we were busy setting everything up to sail properly. Between Zoro's knowledge around the ship and Koby explanation of navigation we were on our way to the next island, and ready for adventure. 

I was looking out over the water, amazed at the view I was now seeing, when Zoro reminded me of something. 

“Hey, what's in that bag you carry?” It took me a moment to register the question.

“Hmmm? Oh! Uh, I’m not really sure?” I said, slipping it off my back. I had packed this bag many times to go to my dads house, when I was younger. What did it hold now?

“How are you not sure what you have?” Zoro seemed pretty exasperated with both Luffy and I already. I ignored him, mostly because I didn’t really have an answer to give him.

I unzipped the bag, and rummaged around, pulling out things on top to get a better look at what lay underneath. 

_What is this, a Mary Poppins bag?_

First were some toiletries, like a razor, soap, deodorant, and a toothbrush with toothpaste, all inside a smaller red bag. A hair brush, with hair ties around the handle were next. This was already more than I could hope for. I opened a small makeup bag and found some of my favorite make up and brushes, not that I used it for anything other than special occasions, it was still nice to have. Moving on, I found my phone, my speaker, and the solar charger I had recently bought. It was like fifty bucks on amazon and I was hoping it would work well, but I haven't tried it yet. Now I really hope it was a good investment. These were something I’d deal with later though, Luffy would want to play with it and I didn’t know if the charger would work. And what if he knocked it overboard? No, I pushed it off to the side and-

I paused when I found the next item. If Luffy’s treasure was his hat, and Zoro his white katana, than this was mine. My heart was beat so loud I’m sure the other must have heard. 

A small, faded pink bear was nestled on top of the clothing at the bottom. It had gray fuzzies on it, and its eyes were covered with the surrounding fur. This was a well loved bear. I thought I may never see it again when I woke up here. 

“Tani?” Luffy’s voice broke the spell I seemed to have found myself under, and I glanced up at him. His head was tilted, a small frown on his face that only changed when our eyes met. I was so happy that this bear was in this bag, which I’m sure Luffy could see by the grin on my face, which he copied.

“Find something good, Tani?” He asked.

“Ah.” I glanced down again and quietly added “Something very good.”

I carefully pushed her off to the side, not quite ready to pull her out because of the explanation that would surly follow why of I carried a stuffed bear at twenty three. I checked the clothing underneath and found a few rolled up black leggings and athletic pants, a few colorful ones too, three t shirts, some socks and underwear, and a pair of flat sandals.

I checked in the next pocket forward. There were two books inside, and when I recognized the battered copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone I nearly cried. The cover was bent and full of creases, the picture faded, the pages itself a color only gotten with age or by dabbing a tea page onto paper, though it was never quite the same. 

Next to the book was an empty lined notebook, pretty generic with a black cover and black long string tied around to keep it closed. I frowned, finding nothing was inside. A few pens and pencils were at the very bottom. 

The last pocket was empty, which almost felt like a rip off. 

_They could have given you nothing._

Besides, the bear was really the only thing I would never want to leave behind or be without. They didn’t have to give me my favorite clothes or book or even my phone. 

_Thank you!_

I replaced what I took out, and closed it back up. I had to keep this safe and make sure it got on the Merry. 

“So? What’d you bring?” Zoro asked, an almost teasing tone to his voice. 

“Oh, you know.” I said, “Clothing, books...poison.” Zoro sputtered which broke me, my laughter giving away that I was only joking.

The next few hours though, they truly tested me. I was already tired, today had been incredibly long, but I was honestly a bit scared to let the boys navigate, so I forced myself to stay awake.

Luffy helped with that. He was just like a toddler, and needed constant stimulation or would express his boredom in horribly annoying ways. He tried to steal food so often Zoro was now asleep in front of most of it, making sure Luffy couldn’t get it. I was only a bit jealous of his nap. Also, you would think this wouldn’t work well, but even in his sleep Zoro block the stretched hands from advancing on our supplies. 

Being stuck in a small area was admittedly not to bad, but there were no phones or TVs, no toys, no stuffed animals, not even a stick. No crayons, no fishing gear, nothing! It was being five again in the backseat for a car trip-

Oh. 

“Luffy,” I stopped the man from poking again Zoro, who seemed about ready to toss him off the ship consequences be damned. I pat the spot in front of me and he flung himself forward, rocking the boat. 

“Alright. First game.” I said. Luffy cheered so loud I thought my ears would explode. 

“A GAME!”

“Luffy, the first game we are going to play is Miss Mary Mack.” I put my hands in a prayer position and told him to copy me. 

“Now move your right arm- no your other arm- forward. Yes, great.” 

The next few hours I played every game I could think of with Luffy. Miss Mary Mack was a good one to start with, it took awhile for him to get the rhythm hand movements, but he persisted and got there, and when I started singing the song that goes with it he was so excited he started speeding up until we lost the pattern, and he demanded we go again. When he got bored of that, I tried “Were going on a picnic”. Guess what Luffy brought?

If you said meat give yourself a prize.

“I'm going on a picnic and I’m going to bring meat, a blanket, meat, watermelon, more meat, napkins, even more meat, cheese, meat,” You get the idea.

The game where you pull your hand back to avoid the other persons slap was a bad idea, that was my bad though, I should have known better. 

Would you rather went well, we even got Zoro to join for a bit, but it didn’t last long enough. Categories was something I thought would go better, thinking Luffy would be able to name a lot of food, but he just kept saying meat again. And I would ask what kind and he would name an animal. Ugh, I was going to run out of games soon.

I undid my shoe laces, making both into circles and handing one to Luffy, showing him how to make different cats cradle stages. Leaving him to it, I checked over our compass,  yawing into my hand, and realized that it was finally getting late.  

Off in the distance, the sun was starting to set, casting an orange tint over the sky that slowly faded into pink, then purple. Unfortunately I watched it too long, because by the time I got back to Luffy, he had a knotted mess on his hands, quite literally.

“Zoro,” I called out to him, trying to undo the tangled mess of shoelace. So cats cradle was also a bad idea, “Drop anchor and grab us something for dinner?” 

That would be the first and last time I let Zoro pick the food. He grabbed some good, tasty items that didn’t really mesh together, and not one was vegetable or piece of fruit. His only complaint was the lack of Sake. I didn’t really care either way. I had drank alcohol before, I was 23 after all, and I wasn’t a real fan of the strong stuff. I liked one or two wines and juice mixed with vodka, but the other thing was that I would try anything once. At least regarding food and drinks. So I’ve done shots before, I’ve tried sipping vodkas and straight whisky on the rocks, that’s why I felt comfortable saying I didn’t like them.

I drew the line at trying bugs and exotic or rare animals though. There needed to be a line somewhere.

After dinner, Luffy was looking a bit dreary, so I brought out the big guns. Removing the book from my bag, even though I could probably recite the entire first chapter word for word, I wove Luffy a tale of a small boy who was a wizard, doing magic and going to school to train and become better, stronger, wiser. I told him of his two friends, and their first year adventures. Luffy fell asleep around Halloween, which was longer than I expected him to last, but I had been using some pretty great voices. 

I shut the book and stretched my arms and back. Settling back down I decided to just enjoyed the sound of the water splashing against the edge, of Zoro’s slow breathing, of silence. It was incredible. It was better than when I would go camping, where you could hear the leaves shake in the night air, and the crickets chirping away. Bugs buzzed and frogs croaked, it was nature's symphony and it was beautiful. But this was incredible.

At this point I was now also over tired and getting a second wind, and I was going to use it! I got up quietly and put my book away, figuring with those two out I should settle in for a long night watching our surroundings. I grabbed the journal and the pens. When I turned around I looked to Zoro and saw his eyes opened and staring right at me, making me jump. 

“I thought you were asleep.” He said, voice rough. 

“I thought the same of you.” He grunted, and I walked over so I was sitting next to him, and also adding another blockade to the food, “You should get some sleep too” 

I shook my head, and gave him a small smile, “Someone needs to be on watch.” 

He frowned, but didn’t disagree. With part of it at least. 

“Go to sleep, Tani. I’ll take watch.” He said. I shook my head more forcefully this time, starting to say no before he even finished speaking. 

“You’re falling back asleep as we speak, Zoro. Rest.” He looked ready to argue some more so I tried to compromise him “How about I wake you in a few hours to take over.” 

He nodded, though he didn’t seem to like it much, shuffling down and getting comfortable again. His eyes closed. I counted in my head, watching the swordsman chest rise and fall

_Twenty eight, twenty-nine, thirty-_

**SNGhhhhh**

And with that snore the boys were out for the night.

The silence was great, at first.

I quickly realized it was awful. 

Luffy was secretly a blessing I didn’t even realize I had needed, having to think of ways to entertain him keeps my mind off of today, and what had happened when I woke up this morning. Now that I could let myself think about the situation I was in, my mind would stop. It was running in circles and I could feel my heart speed up as the thoughts spiraled. 

I flung opened the journal, and in order to get it out I started writing down as much as I could about today. Between Koby and Zoro this was an amazing adventure. So first I wrote down what happened, and what had changed with me there, which wasn’t anything really. Not yet.  

I started writing down a bullet point list of everything I should include when we get a real log book. Occasionally I would look up, scanning around us, then returning to my notes. With a nice outline done up, I flipped through the pages to the middle. That’s where I started writing down everything I knew, and it was a process. 

I started with names, writing down everyone I could remember, leaving a small space in between each one. I went back and jotted down things like if they had a devil fruit, friend or foe, where we meet them, and any extra important detail I think is necessary. 

I move on to islands. I repeat the process of listing out as many as I can, leaving entire pages blank to go back and fill in what happens. Occasionally I go and add a note to a page at the front of “things I want to expand on later”. Another page I titled “How I got here” with one sentence under it, “I woke up on passenger ship raided by Alvida.” Half way down the page “how to get home?” was scribbled out, the rest was blank. I didn’t flip back to that page again. 

On the last page, I write what I want to fix or do to help while I’m here. Save Ace was number one. Make Luffy pirate king was two. Three was stop Sanji from going back to his biological family, but that was too long to write so I just put “Sanji”, and equals sign with a cross through it, and big momma. 

I was wracking my brain now. Here I was, the opportunity to help, and I couldn’t remember who needed it most? 

In the end, I managed to write a list I was happy with and only a little bit of my hair was pulled out of my head. 

 

  * SAVE ACE
  * Make Luffy Pirate King (crossed out, arrow pointing that says “Nothing to fix, this happens”)
  * Sanji =/ Big Mamma
  * Restore Sabo's Memories
  * Nami =/ Stab Arm
  * Stop Robin (also crossed out. "Needs to see how far Luffy goes")
  * Save thatch
  * Save Whitebeard?
  * Stop Blackbeard 



 

I stared too long at the list, knowing I was forgetting something but my head was so fried at this point I couldn’t think of it. Frustration and lack of sleep had me slamming it shut harder than I intended. I glanced up to make sure I didn’t wake up the boys when I noticed orange striking through the sky on the horizon. 

_Shit_

I glanced back over next to me at the still sleeping form of Zoro. He was still slouched on against the side, spit coming out of his mouth where it hung open. I snorted at the sight of the demon from the east blue with a drool stain on his shirt. 

I stored away the notebook, and my rumbling stomach decided that I would next look for food. Munching on an apple, I watched the sun rise, proud of what I had gotten done overnight. In two years, who knows what I’ll remember. Although, who knows if that future will even be relevant with Ace saved. 

I had drawn a huge arrow between save Ace and save Thatch. I was running through best and worst case scenarios in my head, and what I could even change with so little time and being so far away. Unless Kumo showed up, there was no way I was getting anywhere near a Whitebeard pirate in time to warn them. And are they even going to believe me? I needed to get to a higher up, not just a random brother either. Marco, preferably. And then-

A loud yawn startled me. I blinked, and remembered I was still holding my Apple core, now completely brown from oxidation. I tossed it in the sea, using the water to remove the juice from my hand, and watched the swordsman wake up. 

He stretched, blinking and looking around. His eyes landed on me and narrowed. 

“Oi. It’s bright out.”

“Mhm, the sun does rise every morning.” Well shit, I was always a bit cheeky when I didn’t sleep much. 

“WHAT HAPPENED TO ME TAKING OVER?!!” Zoro yelled, making me draw back. I looked to Luffy and saw him continuing to snore away, his bubble of spit actually inflating and deflating as he breathed. It was a bit too odd and I didn’t like to look at him for long.  

Figuring food would wake our Captain, and an awake Captain would get me out of this mess, I went over to our supplies and started digging around. 

“Don’t just ignore me.” When I didn’t answer he continued, “Did you get any sleep?” Still no reply, but I had found what I was looking for. “Why didn’t you wake me?” Zoro's mother hen attitude may kill me before Luffy's need for constant attention does. 

I went to our Captain and shoved the jerky in his face. 

“Breakfast!” 

As his eyes opened so did his mouth, and he nearly bite my hand off taking the jerky from me. I yelped and fell back. 

Zoro snorted from his spot. 

“I think I almost lost my hand,”

“You think?” Was his reply. 

Luffy laughed and immediately asked for more food. I explained for the third time we hard to ration or food, but god him some more meet, knowing the first amount really hadn’t been enough. I gave some to Zoro too, who seemed grouchy but muttered a thanks still.

I checked our heading, letting Zoro entertain Luffy now. When I was sure we were going the right way, I sat against the back of the boat and look out across the sea. I was anxious that I was leading us in the wrong direction, that I was taking too long, that I would be the reason that we didn’t reach Nami or that cute little dog or the town itself in time to save it from Buggy.

Deceptively strong, I didn’t know how I was going to bring up his devil fruit and warn Zoro. If I could prevent him getting stabbed, then he wouldn’t be injured in the fight on Usopp's island. If he wasn’t injured before going into battle, then he would also be injured less during that battle too. I just didn’t know how to start that conversation yet. 

I stared at the horizon, and my thoughts drifted to Moana. I couldn’t help as I started humming quietly to myself, eyes drifting shut, letting the sun shine warm my face and arms.

“Tani, are you a musician?” Luffy asked, startling me a bit. I should have expected it though. So far Luffy was living up to his hyperactive characterization. I 

“Hm? Oh no Luffy, I’m not.” 

“Then what are you doing?”

I could feel my eyebrows press together as I thought over his question “You mean my humming? It’s a song I know from home.” I nearly tripped over the last word but no one noticed. No, Luffy was to focused on the possibility of music.

“If you know songs, they you’re a musician!” Luffy said. Things were so simplistic to him. If the word saw everything as he did, would it be a better place?

“No. I don’t sing. I’m not a musician.” If he found out I could play two instruments and sing, it wasn’t mind blowing but I wasn’t bad, he would never let me do anything else on the crew. And then we wouldn’t get Brook. I couldn’t let that happen, he was important. I needed a role on the crew though. Swordsmen, Cook, Navigator, Sniper, Doctor, Archaeologist, Musician, Shipright… What else could I possibly bring to the table?

“Aw come on, your humming is pretty. I’m sure your singing is too!”

Sighing, I realized Luffy was stuck on this idea and wouldn’t give it up. 

“Luffy- leave her alone she didn’t sl-”

“I’ll sing the song I was humming then.” I cut Zoro off. Maybe my singing would be bad and Luffy wouldn’t ask me to do it again.

I looked out across the ocean and tried to remember the lyrics. It would be easier to sing too if I couldn’t see my crewmates. I only ever sang alone, for fun. With the exception of my friends and family in the car, I had never had an audience, and I don’t really thing that counts anyways. Before I could get too embarrassed about it, I sang.

“I’ve been staring at the edge of the water long as I can remember never really knowing why. I wish I could be the perfect daughter but I come back to the water no matter how hard I try.”

I tried to relax a bit, now that I knew I didn’t sound horrible here. Usually anyone who sings in an anime is either really great, or really bad. I wasn't bad, that was for sure. I think I sounded better here, actually. Like how you sound when you sing in the shower. 

“Every turn I take every trail I track every path I take every road leads back to the place I know where I cannot go where I long to be. See the line where the sky meets the sea it calls me. And no one knows how far it goes. If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me. One day I’ll know if I go there’s just no telling how far I’ll go”

I stopped and looked over at them. Zoro’s mouth was slightly opened, his eyes wide, and shoulders drawn back. Luffy was bouncing up and down, unable to contain his excitement.

“That was amazing Tani! You can be our musician.” Luffy said, smiling. I sighed.

“No. Luffy I won’t be your musician.” 

“But you sing so nice.” He said happily. “Do you play any instruments?”

I didn’t say anything. I decided I wasn’t going to lie to the captain, ever, but if I said yes he wouldn’t listen. What other use could I be? I didn’t know yet! 

“Luffy, I can’t be your musician.” I was getting a bit frustrated. 

“But whyyyy” He asked. He didn’t understand my reasoning, which I wasn’t really giving to him. But if I did, he would understand then. Right? 

“We’re… we are nakama now, yes?” I said, “So If I tell you a secret, can you keep it?” 

“Yes.” No hesitation. This boy!

I opened and shut my mouth. This is Luffy, so how can I explain this, without explaining all of this. 

“I had a mystery experience.” I said. Luffy seemed to be concentrating very hard at what I was saying, sensing from me how serious this was. “I saw the future.” 

Stars formed in his eyes a second after the sentence was out of my mouth. 

“SO COOL!” Luffy said, and I was relieved this seemed to be going over so well. 

“I’ve seen about three years into the future, If I had to guess.” I said. “I can’t be your musician, because I have seen this crew gain a musician, in a few months, mind you, and he is spectacular. I do not wish to take his place.” I watched both their faces carefully. Zoro scoffed, letting me know clearly that he didn’t believe me. It was pretty out there, but still, so dismissive! Luffy's attitude took a turn for the worst, however, as I feared. Did he not want his adventures spoiled with my knowledge and help?

“Months?” Luffy cried. That was what upset him?

“I’ll do what I can until then, but I don’t want to take his spot. We need him and he needs us.” I said. Luffy stopped moping, but the frown stayed as he looked at me. Finally, his smile started to stretch across his cheeks again and he started firing off questions.

“How can you have seen the future? Are you a psychic? Did you eat a devil fruit to get those powers?” Luffy asked in quick succession.

“No stupid, she said wants to eat a devil fruit. She hasn’t yet.” Zoro pointed out. He looked at me as though I were directions he needed to follow to a T; with slight contempt, some suspicion, and a dash of confusion. 

“Well I thought she was just being really efficient. She found the crew to complete her dreams, maybe she found the fruit somewhere too.” Luffy said. I laughed and tried to do the best I could to explain this.

“Well, how I know what I know is unbelievable. It’s more realistic for me to be a psychic, but I’m not. I…”could I really tell him the truth? It worked well before. “I’m not quite ready to explain to you how I saw the future, but please believe me?” 

“I believe you!” Luffy said, and I think I nearly passed out, I was light headed with relief that I hadn’t been thrown overboard. Zoro had a few more question before he just believed me though, which I expected.

“So how does that work? Do you get visions of what's going to happen?”

“No, I saw the future once,” well some arcs more than once, got to be honest with myself, “I only saw about three years out. And the future I saw was one where I wasn’t here. What I saw was a future where Zoro was the first crew member you got.”

“But that's you. You're the first mate!” Luffy said. I was taking back for half a second at his wording. He couldn’t mean what I thought he meant. Could he?

“What? But Zoro's first mate.” I look helplessly between the two men. Zoro just shrugged. He looked indifferent to this whole thing.

“But you're the first crew member.” Luffy looked adorably confused, but I didn’t think I could do as good a job as Zoro! I breathed, trying to stop the panic from overwhelming me. I was too tired, and therefor overly emotional, for this conversation. I would have to talk to him about this later, maybe when we get the Merry, when we could chat with some privacy. I needed to fix this, because this wasn’t part of any of the plans I had been going through all night. 

“Ugh. This is what I mean! The future I saw is gone, and although I know roughly what's going to occur, changes have already been made. Because of me.” I wanted to pull my hair out. What happens if I change too much, what happens if I don’t change enough? 

Could I stop an entire war?

Could I stop just one death?

_Or two._

“So you don’t know what's going to happen?” Zoro asked me. I sighed. I sort of wanted to scream. This was harder to explain than I thought.

“When we have the whole crew, I’ll sit down and hash this all out. I’ll probably have a few more answers then too. For now, I know the future. I can’t tell you specifics, I don’t remember the little details, but I know, roughly, what will happen at say, the next island.”

“Alright psychic,” Zoro smirked, probably thinking this is where he got me, leaning back and throwing his hand over the rail, “Tell me what happens on the next Island.”

I paused. How could I tell them what happens next without telling them too much? What was next, anyway? 

Oh right. The fucking clowns.

“When you're fighting the clown pirate captain, you need to know that he ate a devil fruit.” I had leaned forward, elbows on my knees, nearly bouncing with excitement because this would be good proof and help Zoro get hurt less. “No one can cut him, I’m not really sure how, but when you do go to slice him, his body just separated. He can divide up his body into smaller sections that way, and control each aspect.”

“That sounds so cool!” Luffy said.

“Eh.” As far as fruits and their powers go, its useful but dumb, in my opinion. I focused back on Zoro, “Basically, you’ll think you’ve won, but you can't hurt him.” 

_Not unless you had Haki already, my dear sword-_

My thoughts, though annoyingly intrusive sometimes, also gave me amazing ideas. I wanted to kiss myself.  I held up one finger, giving Zoro a questioning look, as if I didn’t already know the answer was no, “Unless you can use haki.” 

“What’s Haki?” He frowned, clearly not happy with the idea of a technique he didn’t know. I pretended to be disappointed.

“Yeah, is it food?”

“Why would it be food?” Zoro looked perplexed,

“A fruit gave me superpowers. Maybe there are other foods that make you stronger too.”

I snorted. What logic! I certainly couldn’t argue with that! Grinning at Luffy like I was telling a good story to a child, I said “No, Luffy it isn’t food. It's a mystery power.” 

I looked over to Zoro, and did the best I could explaining. “I only know about his power, I don’t actually have it yet. I how we all unlock it in the future. Everyone in the world could use it if they tried enough, but only few actually know and work to unlock it. There are three types.” I glanced back to Luffy, “ Luffy, everyone could use three types of mystery power if they trained it. Got it?”

He nodded and I continued my explanation to Zoro, “Observational and Armament are the two everyone has, the third only one in a million people have.” Zoro frowned at this, but said nothing so I continued. “Observational allows you to sense other people, where they are, what their intentions are. In a fight, you'll know seconds sooner than you already do what your opponents next move will be, and,” Zoro had started leaning forward, his brow scrunched together as he took in everything I was saying. He seemed to hold his breath as he waited for me to finish, “It is something almost every Warlord, all the yonko’s, hell every marine officer from vice admiral up, they all can use it.” 

Zoro fell face first to the deck with that news. Or maybe he leaned too far forward. He shot up before I could see if he was okay, his eyes meeting mine and he had yet to look more serious when he asked “Is Hawkeye Mihawk one of the warlords how can use it?”

“Yes.” Zoro deflated, looking distressed. He was farther away from his goal than he thought, and I felt bad about being the one to burst that bubble. “He can also use the second type, Armament. It coats your body in black, so Luffy your fists, or weapons, so your Katanas, Zoro. It increases your ability to take a punch, and,” I grinned at Luffy, knowing this would really drive it home for him, “you can finally be immune to swords and sharp objects Luffy, which seems to be your only real weakness right now.” 

He nodded, once again bouncing in excitement, this time at the prospect of being free of this one vulnerability.

“What about the third one?” Zoro asked.

“Conqueror's.” I told him, pursuing my lips as I did my best to explain “It’s using your will to overpower another person, knocking them out without really hurting them.” I don’t know why, but I didn’t mention Luffy’s future ability to use this one too.

“And how do we unlock these...powers?” Zoro crossed his arms, and leaned back, frowning. He didn’t seem to like this much.

“Well, usually you’d train observational. When we have a ship, I’ll get us started right away. We need space to move, dodge, spar. We need a boat that won’t tip and a deck.”

 _I’ll need lots of rubber bands_.

“Which is not this boat.”

“Nope. So, you two want to try unlocking this stuff with me?”

“Yeah!” Luffy cried while Zoro, lips pursed, just nodded. 

 _I am a fucking genius_  

As excited as I knew I was, its not like anything would get done now. A huge yawn overpowered me, making my eyes actually water. I stretched out afterwards, a bit sad that I couldn't do my morning yoga. I intended to start that back up and then some, as soon as we got on the Merry. For now, though....

“That's it, Tani, get some sleep.” Zoro told me, and I guess I took him by surprise when I so easily agreed.

“Okay.”

“Luffy! Order her to sleep or som-what?”

I moved closer to him, laying down with my legs tucked under me. I placed my head on Zoro's lap.

“Wha-What are you doing?” Zoro sputtered out. He threw his hands up, but didn’t move otherwise.

“Taking a nap. You’re comfy and we have no pillows.” or a blanket. 

Sputtering some more, it didn’t seem like Zoro could think of a reply. Luffy laughed, but i did my best to pretend like nothing was happening and just shut my eyes. Eventually Zoro settled down, and I considered myself lucky he didn’t just push me right off. It wasn’t long before I was asleep, finally able to rest after the events of the past twenty-four hours. 

 


	5. Fear, Mysterious Power! Pirate Clown Captain Buggy!

I was surrounded. Everywhere I turned a marine held a gun, or a Pirate held a sword. I was alone, and defenseless.

A single man stepped from the crowd. He raised his arm and brought the gun right to my temple. 

  
I jolted awake, sucking in a large breath of air. It took me only a second to remember where I fell asleep, and I blinked a few times before sitting up so suddenly it made my head spin. I took a deep, shuttering breath.

The boards beneath me rocked with the waves, endless sea surround me. I was still on the boat. I was still sailing.

_Is this the dream or was it real?_

I stretched, and looked for the sun, which was high above our heads. Mid day then. I was sore in a few spots from sleeping on the hard wood. At some point Zoro must have got up and left me. I refused to pout about it, mostly because I could feel the sweat on the side of my face and back of my neck. I didn’t want to sweat on the man.

I pushed the sleeves to my over sized sweater up to my elbows. It was just a light one, and it was perfect for sailing. I thought this through yesterday when Koby and I could take a break from navigating and just let the boat take us to Zoro. I know that I burn easily, and having this layer protect my shoulders and arms would be good. During the day I was protected from the sun, at night i was warm. The sports bra underneath and matching athletic pants kept me fairly cooler too than jeans or the leggings and T-shirt’s in my bag. If I could not destroy this outfit in a battle before we walk through the dessert in alabaster, then I wouldn’t have to wear that dancers costume Sanji would find for us ladies.

_You know you kind of want to wear it_   
_Fuck off, self. That’s just- wait what?_

I glanced back down at my inner forearm, and I could feel my forehead scrunch up as i saw the skin there. I look at my other inner forearm and I think I audible gasped but the guys didn’t hear me.

Before somehow waking up in One Piece, I had lived on the planet Earth, in the United States, during a questionable time in the history of capitalism. Therefore, I had to work hard to make money to live. I was a pastry chef, I got burned often and cut a few times too. The worst of which left some nasty scars, still fresh as they happened a month ago around my 23 birthday. I didn’t mind them, thinking of the story behind how I got them was actually sort of fun, even if it hurt at the time. Burning yourself on Cinnamon roll pans wasn’t exactly boring.

Now they had disappeared. Had they heeled? I checked my right hand, for the scare on my middle finger I got when I was 19. Also gone. I pulled up my left pant leg, looking for the burn from a George Foreman grill when I was 10. It was still there like always, looking mostly faded. Actually it looked darker than I remembered it recently.

Finally, I checked my side. There was the scar from my appendix when I was 17, looking as if it had just heeled a few months ago rather than a few years.  
I rolled down my sleeves so I wouldn’t have the evidence right in my face, and decided that freaking out about having less scars wasn’t something I should be concerned with right now. It was something to make a note of tonight in my journal, that’s for sure. But other than telling the guys “hey I’m missing scares?” What could be done? It’s not like they had answers. Instead I focused on what I could do, and something that was important for today. We needed to get to Nami, which meant I needed to make sure we were still going in the right direction.

I walked over to the navigation station as I had started calling it, much to Zoro’s annoyance. He didn’t like the name but that was too bad. Maybe if he sucked less at directions he could have been in charge of it and it’s naming.

Speaking of Zoro, he looked pretty annoyed right now. It seems like he had done a good job keeping Luffy entertained while I was asleep, but from his long face and murder glare it was clear he was done with the Captain for now. Too bad I had to check our heading before tapping in.

I looked at the compass, then the map, then back at the compass. I think one of those little tic marks appeared in my forehead. I could feel it, the itchy thing just making me more annoyed.

“Who’s been steering?”

The boys pointed at each other and I let out a huge huff of air. Quickly, I did my best to get us back on track, all the while I told them both not to touch anything or change our course unless they were told by me or our future navigator to do so.

“So your not our navigator?” Luffy interrupted.

“No, you’ll get them next.” I said, careful not to give anything, even her gender, away.

“And hopefully a bigger boat then.” Zoro muttered. Luffy started going on and on about all the features he wanted the future ship to have, including the flag, and aquarium, a huge deck to play, a giant crows nest, the biggest kitchen to ever be on a ship, and finally the perfect figurehead to sit on.

_Almost sounds like the Sunny_

At this point it had been almost a day and a half, and land was still nowhere in sight. Just blue, everywhere you looked. I was so close to screaming. I didn’t want to do this, but I had no other option anymore. I couldn’t wait until night again, I had to pee now damn it.

“You both need to turn around.” I shifted from foot to foot, not wanting to make eye contact with either of the men. Gods my face must be on fire. Stupid boys and their stupid penises that made peeing so fucking easy.

“Why?” Luffy asked.

_Noooo Luffy why can’t you just do it._

“I need to use the bathroom. Please?” I twirled my hand indicating that’s what they should do. Zoro at least had the decency to turn about as red as I think I was, and did as I asked. Luffy just tilted his head at reason.

“Just pee off the side like us. It’s not that hard.”

“Uh, it is when your a woman.”

“Why would it be harder if you're a woman?”

I stared. I kept staring. I knew Luffy wasn’t educated and was pretty naive, but this was. This was...

I think I might have murder Ace, Garp, and Dadan all together.

“… Luffy, has anyone explained to you the difference between a man and a woman?”

“You have long hair, guys have short hair. You have boobs, but men don’t. I don’t really know what else is different.”

I was horrified with Luffy's lack of knowledge that he was taking into the world. I pictured that meme in my head, where the guy is just stunned, blinking back. That was me right now. I glanced over at Zoro who, with his back turned but head turned towards Luffy, looked absolutely mortified. I resorted to what I did best in an embarrassing situation, deflect and make inappropriate jokes.

“You want to explain while I pee, swordsman, seeing as you are the expert on wielding _swords_?” I purposefully exaggerate swords, adding a wiggling of the eyebrows, and I didn’t know how it was possible but his face went three shades darker. He grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and spun him around, and with both now facing the other way I could do my business, which was very difficult in this situation.

Last night I had spent ten minutes thinking of how exactly I was supposed to pee off the side of a boat. My conclusion was to put the back of my thighs against the boat, grab the rail, and stick my butt out. It had worked, but was uncomfortable.

I didn’t get the chance to do anything.

“WHAT?” Luffy yelled, startling me, which wouldn’t have caused me to fall into the sea, except then he spun around and I shrieked, letting go of the sides and falling.

The ocean was cold. I didn’t go to far down, it wasn’t a far drop from the side of the boat, the sea was calm, but the cold seeping into my bones shocked me and for a second I didn’t move. When I did, it didn’t take me long to reach the surface. I popped my head above water and saw they had moved about 10 feet to my left.

Zoro’s angry lecture was less impressive when he kept tripping over his words at what Luffy did wrong in the first place. I swam over to the side, fixing my pants as I went.

“What. The fuck. Was that for?” I asked, glaring over the side of the boat at the rubber man idiot I decided to call my captain.

“Well… Zoro said girls didn’t have a penis, and I didn’t know that! I thought that’s what everyone had. And so I wanted to see…”

“Idiot. You don’t get to see or touch, ever, unless a women gives you permission.” I told him. This was something that was very serious. How did no one, not Dadan or one of the other bandits, not Ace or Garp...well Garp I didn’t actually hold any expectations of.

I added tearing Dragon’s ass a new one with a few choice words about his nonexistent parenting skills to my growing list of things to do in my head. Had I been less upset, perhaps confronting the world’s most wanted man wouldn’t have gone on my to do list, but now I was pissed.

Zoro’s arm gripped my shirt, pulling me up, and I tumbled into the boat. Goosebumps rose up on my arm and a shiver went down my spine. I rung out my clothes and hair over the side as best I could, helping the sun to dry me off quickly.

“Oh. Can I see your not penis?” Luffy's blunt question made me wince. Nothing, I repeat nothing, has prepared me for the guy who's like the most innocent character in media to say the word penis, and have it be my fault. I hope he didn’t ask anyone else this, lest he be taken for a pervert. To top it off, I was also furious, but not at Luffy. I was pissed at all the adult figures in his life that didn’t help him. How could they let him go through life not knowing this stuff?

When neither Zoro or I responded to Luffy, he started asking increasing uncomfortable questions about this new information. I was tempted to tell him to go ask someone at the next island, but who knows what they would tell him. I closed my eyes and sighed. Was I really considering giving Luffy the sex talk? If I didn’t, was I any better then the rest of the adults in his life? 

“Luffy.” I said, cutting off his bombardment of frankly embarrassing and increasingly outlandish questions. “I was tempted to tell you to go get the information from the next island,” Zoro let out a quite _thank you_ which made me double down on my decision, “but really who knows what they will tell you. So I’ll answer your questions and then we will never talk about this again.”

_What am I thinking? The cats out of the bag now. If no one tells him now he will get the wrong idea from others._

Just keep repeating that.

“We need sake for this. I need sake.” Zoro groaned, burying his head in his hands. 

“No one said you had to be a part of it, Zoro.” I said, but he wasn’t wrong. ”Nap if you don’t want my knowledge about females and our confusing ass bodies.”

So I explained to Luffy the differences between males and females, penis vs vagina, ovaries vs testis, how babies were made inside the womb, and how sex worked. This also included his horrifying realization that once a month every women’s that he’s every know has bleed for a few days and that’s just how it is. I also drove home the fact that he did not want to get a women pregnant before he had completed his dream. They wouldn’t be safe, but I didn’t tell him that. I told him there were ways to have sex and not get the girl pregnant, and let him feel the tiny implant in my arm that would prevent me from getting pregnant for a for a couple of years.

“This is advanced mystery science and medicine combine from my home, you won’t find this on just any island. But other medicine existed and you can always use a condom, which is like a balloon that catches and collects the sperm, er, the white stuff that comes out.”   
  
Although I was blushing throughout a lot of it, it wasn’t that bad. As it went on, I got less embarrassed, no I cared less that I was embarrassed, because I had found a game to play with this.

Zoro, who had taken my suggestion, laid down to the side and closed his eyes but he never fell asleep. He was definitely just pretending to nap. How did I know? I could cook an egg on his face in ninety seconds, it was so hot. And the more information I gave, the redder he would turn. Which led me to the question: how red could I make the swordsman? My answers went downhill from there.

“That’s just sex between men and women. Two girls or two guys can also have sex, or more if that’s what everyone wants. It’s all about making sure everyone wants to be doing what they’re doing.”

“How would two people who are both guys or girls have sex if they don’t have the other part?” Luffy asked. Oh wow Luffy what an excellent question!

“Well, girls have objects in the shape of penises that are called sex toys the use on each other, and like I mentioned before with foreplay, the mouth can feel quite nice. Men on the other hand have anal usually. That is, one man inserts his penis into the other ones ass. The male has a spot similar to the g-spot in a female, and its up their ass. You cant just go sticking stuff in their either, you have to start small, a finger, and just because it feels great for guys doesn’t mean anal doesn’t feel good for women.”

“Alright. One more word and I jump ship.” Zoro's eyes we’re now opened, his blush dark, and he was clearly over my in depth and quickly turning too vulgar explanation. I opened my mouth to tease a bit more, but Luffy's hand stretched out to cover it.

“We need him” was Luffy's explanation. I nodded and he removed his hand. There was finally peace and quiet for all of three seconds before-

“I’m hungry.” Luffy whined.

“When are we going to reach land anyway?” Zoro asked.

Fuck. It was worst then a road trip.

“Who knows,” Luffy slumped over and sort of reminiscent of Eeyore said, “Were just sailing on the winds and the waves, going where they take us.” I rolled my eyes. How melodramas could he get? That’s not even true anymore!

“You would be doing that, if you didn’t have me here.” I reminded them.

“You sure you know how to navigate?” Zoro asked, and I could confidently snap back with a “Better than you.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Zoro sputtered out. I looked at him incredulously.

“Zoro, Zoro, Zoro,” I shook my head at the man, “I know why you're out here.” His face skipped over at least three shades of red, and he choked on nothing.

“What do you mean? He's here because I asked him to be.” Luffy said.

“No. He’s here because he is lost and can’t find his way home.” I smirked at the man who finally found his voice.

“OI! No one asked you!” Zoro yelled then looked to Luffy, “Anyways, what about you? Isn’t it sort of dumb that a person trying to be king of the pirates doesn’t have a single navigational skill?”

“Not really.” No Luffy, Zoro is right, it is dumb, “I just drift around. What about you aren't you some famous bounty hunter who sailed the seas?”

“I don’t have any recollection of ever calling myself a bounty hunter.” Zoro’s eyes drifted, to a place in his memories that only he could see, “I set out onto the open sea in search of just one man, then I couldn't get back to my village. By that point I had no choice but to go after pirates to eat.”

“Oh. So Tani’s right, you are lost.” Luffy threw his head back, roaring with laughter.

“Thank you!” I exclaimed, bringing my arms high and back down in that universal gesture everyone does when someone say something they’re right.

Now fuming, Zoro brought his leg up and smashed it down onto the deck. I had no clue what that man was thinking! The waves crashed against the sides and the ship rocked on the sea. I felt weightless for half a second as I was tossed in the air and fell to the deck. A cry of anguish had me looking up to see our Captain chasing after his straw hat, which must have gotten knocked off his head again. Didn’t he have a string to keep it on? Does he get it soon? Should I make him one?

Luffy's outstretched rubber arm snags the hat out of the air just before it can get too far away. I watch him as I stand. He brings it to his chest and stares down at it, twirling it in his hands to inspect every inch of it.

“Luffy, hey, you’re going to drop that again. I thought it was important.” Zoro said, making the Luffy's fingers stop. He grins and uses one hand to smash the hat back onto his own head.

“It is, thanks.” He smiled and turned to me “Hey Tani, let’s play one of your games!”

I agreed and decided to teach Luffy pig Latin by having him guess what I was saying. This held his attention for longer than I thought, but soon he was back to complaining.

“Oh I’m so hungry, its killing me.” Luffy whined from the front of the boat. Zoro and I were towards the back. I leaned over to my companion.

“Did you give him lunch yet?” I whispered. He shook his head and I started digging around our food stash, finding us all a good meal to eat.

“Hey look. A Bird.” Zoro said behind me. I dropped the bread into the crate when I heard Luffy's following cheer of “I know. Let's eat it.”

“Huh? How do we catch it?” Zoro asked him, and I spun around. 

“That isn’t a good idea.” I said. Zoro tilted his head and asked why but Luffy ignored us.

“Leave that to me. Gum Gum” Luffy stretched his arms back, and I gripped the side of the boat to stop myself from rushing forward and grabbing Luffy; It’s more likely that I would take off with him then get him to stay on the boat.“ROCKET!” 

“Makes sense.” Zoro said, watching Luffy fly through the air  

“Actually no, it doesn't. That bird is way bigger than we think, and- yep.” Luffy started screaming, and I moved towards the ores, tossing them to Zoro.

“You row, follow him. I’ll make sure there’s nothing in our way.” I said. He was already dipping the ores into the water and flinging it everywhere, his arm muscles tensing and working overtime as he tried to keep up with the bird. My mouth felt dry all of a sudden.

_Damn._

Before I could get a nose bleed shouting and splashing made me focus on the water where we were heading. Three dots bobbed in the water, and as we got closer I could make out arms and heads of hair.

“Help us! Man overboard!” They called.

Right. These fuckers.

“I can’t believe we find ship wreckers at a time like this.” Zoro muttered from behind me, then louder called out to the men. “I can’t stop, your just going to have to jump in.”

“No wait-”  It was too late for any protest, we were already sailing by. The men grabbed onto the edge of the boat, hauling themselves in.

I groaned. It looks like change the course of the story will be a lot harder than I thought, with these two just plowing on forward.

“I’m actually impressed you made it on board” Zoro commented. I scanned the boat around me but saw that we only had Zoro’s weapons. I should have taken the staff. Instead I had to be nice and return it so it could become a broom again. Stupid.

Fuck that. It’s do or die here, and I’m not dying. I vowed to steal myself a good weapon in the next town. Even if stealing still made me feel slightly guilty.

The man in orange drew his sword and grabbed my shoulders, making me stumble as I moved where he wanted. He spun me around and put the sword to my throat. This was a bit more dangerous than Helmeppo hostage experience.

Hey wait a second, why was I always become a hostage now?

“Stop the boat now. The three of us are members of Buggy the Clown’s pirate crew. This boat is ours now.” While he was talking, I tried to look over at the others. They didn’t seem to have any weapons, at least none that I could see. Zoro snarl made me snap my eye to him. He was furious, eyes narrowed into slits and sneer on his face, and he was about to stop rowing, which would make us lose sight of Luffy. Also, no way would I be play helpless damsel a second time in front of Zoro. 

Closing my eyes at how stupid this was, I utilized every self defense class I had ever taken or seen on YouTube. I stomped my foot down as hard as I could onto his toes, which were in sandals. He gasped and reared back, giving me the chance to drive my elbow into his stomach. He doubled over, the blade clattering as it hit the deck. I lurched over to grab it. Unfortunately one of his friends grabbed my other arm, trying to pull me back, but not in time. My fingers wrapped around the hilt and I swung back around, missing the man as he ducked. The other one lunged for my waist, and I let him wrap his arms around me, bringing the hilt down onto the back of his neck, knocking him out. I looked back up to see the other two cowering in fear at Zoro, who had joined the fight and held two of his three swords.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you for attacking my crewmate.” He asked the men. Warmth flooded through me. Zoro’s protective nature was really something.

“Tani! What are you doing? Get over here.” And now I was frowning the man, who’s glare was now focused on me. He did have a point though, I was just standing next to the enemy who was now waking up. I moved behind Zoro and he corralled the three men together.

“So Zoro, what should we do with them? Make ‘em work?” I asked, hoping one of the idiots in front of me would pick up on the name and the idiot beside me would pick up what I meant by work.

“Z-Zoro?” The largest one said, “Roronoa Zoro?”

All of them turned pale. Another one, this one with a black hat, cried out “We had no idea you were the pirate hunter Zoro.”

“Please forgive us” They all said at once, tears streaming down their faces.

Zoro sat down with one leg up, one down and out at some weird angle, arm on his knee and leaning against the side of the boat.

_Gays: Can’t even sit straight._

“Thanks to you three idiots we lost sight of our friend. So just keep paddling” he gestured to the ores and I was glad to be reminded that Zoro was smart, just not when it came to directions.

“Yes sir.” Only two of them had to row at once, so the third in just sat there shaking in between them. They moved pretty fast.

“Knowing Luffy, he’ll probably pull off something when he spots land.” Zoro whispered to me. My mind immediately went to the image of Luffy sitting bound by rope in the cage. My heart rate spike, thoughts racing along just as fast. Luffy didn’t pull something off, not this time. He would be trapped in a cage and without us he wouldn’t get out and-

The men rowing had started whispering none so quietly amongst themselves. Their chatter invaded my ears and prevented me from trying to think through different plans for when we got to the island. Thoughts of how to save the pet store and if I had done enough to stop Zoro from being stabbed were overtaken by talk about how pissed their captain would be that a pretty lady had commandeered their vessel.

“Who is this Buggy guy anyway?” Zoro asked me.

“You never heard of Buggy the Clown?” The man with the hat asked, appalled.

“Nope.” Zoro didn’t even look at him.

“He’s the ruthless captain of our pirate ship. He’s eaten one of the devil fruits. Above everything else, he is one truly terrifying man.” The large man said.

“Your captain ain’t jack squat.” I told them, completely serious. Their faces twisted and turned angry.

“How dare you insult our captain!” They snarled, but I barreled right along. After finding out about Buggy’s history on Gold D. Rogers crew, I couldn’t believe he was here in the east blue still just terrorizing people. Like grow a pair you’ve been to the end of the world! His fellow cabin boy was now a Yonko for fucks sake! So I spoke my mind.

“I’m speaking truths. You guys are terrorizing the east blue, the weakest sea, because your captain is too afraid to return the Grand Line. He scared and he’s weak because of it-”

The guy with orange hair made a move to stand, he didn’t get far. Zoro’s sword came out and was held in front of the guys throat. Zoro didn’t even look at the guy, no he was frowning at me.

“Don’t antagonize them,” Zoro told me. I stuck my tongue out at him but didn’t say anything else to them. Instead I explained who Buggy is to Zoro.

“This Captain Buggy’s the one I was talking about earlier. With the chop chop fruit.” I muttered over to him.

“Ah. I’ll keep that in mind.” He told me.

The rest of the journey was fast and quiet. The island soon was visible and I was excited to be free on this small space and out in the open once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Sailing into Port, Zoro helped me maneuver the boat. I only knew we had to gently guide it to the dock. I was still a bit lost on just exactly how you did that though.

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked at one point, grabbing the rope from me, “Is this the first time you’ve sailed to port?”

“Uh, yes?” I shrugged helplessly.

“Oh my fucking god.” Zoro muttered, taking over and leading us smoothly next to the dock.

Zoro grabbed my hand and helped me out, putting himself between me and the pirates in the boat still.

“Out. Now.” Zoro told them, keeping his hand on the handle of his swords. When the largest one crawled out, we all looked around. There was no one was around, no sounds to be heard either. The town seemed well and truly abandoned.

An explosion so loud and so destructive shook the ground, making my ears ring. The ground continued to shake as roofs in the skyline disappeared, the buildings beneath them collapsing. I stumbled, Zoro’s hand reaching out just in time and grabbing my arm, keeping me from falling over.

“That was one heck of an explosion,” Zoro said while the dust was starting to settle.

“It looks like it was one of the captains beloved buggy balls.” One of the Pirates said from behind me. While I snorted at the sexual innuendo, intentional or not, I also moved. Those pirates were behind me and I didn’t like it, so I moved so I could see what they were up to.

“Buggy Balls?” Zoro looked to me, eyebrow raised.

“Cannon ball.” I waved my arms in the air, dismissing the name. Buggy sure was committed to the clown life, and it led to some interesting attacks, names, and style. Also an ugly ship. But none of that mattered right now. 

“We don’t have much time, Luffy’s in trouble. Let’s go.” I started forward, running. I went to the left when I reached the end of the dock. I looked back after I stopped hearing footsteps to see Zoro going the other way.

“Oh shit biscuits,” I muttered under my breath, skidding to a stop, turning around on the balls of my feet, and going after him. I grabbed his hand and tugged back, making him spin around.

“It's this way.” I told him.

“Are you sure?"

“Positive. Come on.”

I didn’t let go of his hand until we had reached the gathering of clown dressed pirates near the middle of town. A cannon sat off to the side, pointed at a cage. Nami was running as fast as she could, trying to get to the fuse before the cannon went off and shot our Captain. Seeing all the weaponry reminded me of my dream from earlier, but If I wanted to stay alive in this world I had to get over any fears fast. 

I didn’t quite remember what had led them to being in this mess, but I was glad we had arrived in time to help them out.

“Help Nami,” I told Zoro, taking off towards our captain, and cursed as I realized too late that he didn’t know who Nami was.

“There’s a girl there!”  
“Whats that girl doing?”  
“Hey-Who’s that?”

All these were cried out by different Buggy pirates, watching me run across their territory. A few of the pirates, confused, but willing to punch first and ask questions later, came at me. I ducked under the first one, pushed the second over, and managed to spin and avoid the third. It was like the most deadly game of tag.

“Tani!” Luffy cried when he saw me coming towards him.

“Hiya, Cap. Want to bring yourself closer to the bars so I can untie you?” He did as I asked and I made short work of the rope.

Screaming made me look over to everyone else. Nami had her hands wrapped around the fuse, smoke still coming from between her hands. She had her eyes squeezed shut, she was shaking, but she wasn’t letting go.

A group of a half dozen Buggy pirates were coming up behind the girl just as the fuse was extinguished. She didn’t have to worry though. A green and white blur moved between Nami and the men. Zoro used his three swords to block the incoming attacks.

“It’s not nice to gang up on a lady.” He said. I bit my lip to save myself from snorting, no doubt Nami would hear it if I did. That was probably going to be the only time he referred to her as such, soon he would be calling her witch and be beri deep in debt to her.

_Hehe, beri deep. Puns are great._

  
“Zoro’s here too! Great!” Luffy cried out. He wrapped his hands around the bars and pressed forward.

  
Zoro asked Nami if she was alright, while I dealt with our Captain and his situation.

  
“Luffy,” I asked him, “Can you squeeze through the bars?”

  
“Oh man, good idea Tani!” He said, and proceed to simply slide between the steal rods.

  
_Oh_

_my_

_gods_

 

 

 

_He could have done that before._

I wanted to smack myself on the head, or Luffy upside the head, or Zoro even though in this timeline technically he hadn’t even done anything like carrying a huge metal cage with an injury when the man could just slip out. Gah!

Instead I focused back on the enemy pirates, not that we were all free. Most of them seemed to be stuttering, staring at Zoro. Even Nami looked a bit shook, taking a step back and looking at Zoro with a dazed expression. Oh, they must have all realize that Zoro was ‘Three Sword Style Roronoa Zoro’.

Zoro moved to come stand with us, but he didn’t get far. Buggy addressed him, giving him pause.

“So you’re the Pirate hunter Zoro? Well, if you’ve come for my head, you’ve got quite a struggle before you.”

Nami looked more terrified than ever, arms stiff at her side and completely frozen in place except for the small but noticeable tremors that shook her body.

And Buggy wasn’t even addressing her.

“Nah, not interested.” Zoro said in the most bored tone I had heard from the man yet, “Gave up Pirate Hunting. I’m here for my friend.”

“But i'm interested though. Killing you would bolster my reputation.”

_Did Buggy's nasally voice have to do with the red nose?_

“If you try,” Zoro looked back over his shoulder at the cocky clown, who was spinning a smaller dagger and had drawn his sword, “You’ll die.”

I wanted to scream. Did he not hear me when I said he wouldn’t make a cut on the man, because of his devil fruit?

“Is that so?”

Zoro sighed, “I tried to warn you.”

And then the swordsman said something I truly wasn’t expecting.

“Captain. He’s all yours.”

_Oh. He was listening._

Zoro moved back and off to the side, next to me. Hr muttered a “Close your mouth, you'll catch flies.” As he walked by me. I snapped it shut. Meanwhile, Luffy’s grin was too happy. He moved into the spot Zoro just was, bending his knees and bringing his arms up, ready to fight.

Buggy licked the blade of the knife in his hand, his eyes wild and alight with their own crazy fire. He was truly deranged.

Both men yelled, charging forward. Buggy lifted his blades high, yelling out his signature “Die Flashily!” Which even in this tense situation I had to bite my lip from laughing.

Luffy punched forward, aiming for his stomach. Buggy split himself apart in the middle, continuing forward and slashing Luffy, once on the are and once in the side, though he twisted to avoid some of it.

Every one of the Buggy Pirates were laughing at the gobsmacked face of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and I. Yes even I was pretty supposed, because this was absolutely crazy! His body was just breaking off into chunks with a pop and somehow all his inside bits stayed inside bits. But it seemed like he grew skin to cover it rather than showing the inside parts, like I’m assuming Law’s devil fruit that we’ll eventually see absolutely will show. 

“What the heck are you!” Luffy asked. He didn’t bother to cover his wound, just let the blood fall down his wrist and off onto the ground drip by drip.

This time I did facepalm. Didn’t I tell the both of them about this guy and his devil fruit? Had I not be specific enough? I said the clown pirate Captain could do this, right? Right?!

“The Chop Chop fruit. That's the name of the devil fruit that gave me these powers. I'm a chop chop person and now I can never be defeated by the sword! Or, uh, the fist!” He laughed maniacally and all his henchmen joined in, some even going as far as to chant his name. Nami looked terrified and ready to bolt, clearly she thought we were fucked.

“His limbs reattach? And I always thought the devil fruits were just a story pirate made up!“ I could hear Nami say. Poor girl was freaking out, clearly having a bad day. Or the best day of her life, because this is the day she met Luffy.

“So you're a chop chop man? That's pretty freaky.” Luffy told his opponent.

“You’re a rumughsuf-” Before Zoro could shout the obvious at Luffy, I stopped him.

“Let him have the element of surprise Zoro.” For whatever reason, Luffy hadn’t used his devil fruit yet, although he had twisted a bit oddly to dodge some of the attacks, it wasn’t out of the realm of physics here so no one really thought much of it. Not even Nami had realized yet that it was two devil fruit users against each other.

“Hey, what's with the big nose?” Luffy asked suddenly, though it wasn't really a surprise coming from him. Just like with the Alvida Pirates, the air thickened and tension spiked to an all time high within a millisecond. Everyone was gaping at the man who dared insult their batshit crazy captain. If I remember right, he had just killed someone for insulting his nose maybe an hour ago.

“What?” Came the too quiet reply of the seething Buggy Pirate Captain. He was shaking, his rage uncontrollably as he finally he exploded “WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?”

Buggy’s arm detached from his body and was sent hurtling towards Luffy, holding the dagger. Not really having time to dodge out of the way, Luffy had to catch it in his mouth, blade between his teeth.

“I'm going to kick your ass.” He did his best to yell around sharp edges. Rather than using his hands, which were free and clearly capable, he fucking bit into the dagger, shattering the blade. He spat out some shards from in his mouth.

Buggy laughed, his arm reattaching. “You? Kick my ass? You’ve got a lot of nerve kid. No, I’m afraid all four of you are going to die here today. By my own hand. So if your going to do any ass kicking, you better do it soon.”

Buggy moved forward, slashing at our captain. Luffy dodged, jumping up and out of the way. Buggy didn’t let up, he kept slashing and stabbing, putting Luffy on the defensive. Luffy’s occasional punch wouldn’t even land, Buggy just separated wherever he was about to hit. These also gave him openings, allowing him to nick and slice at Luffy. When Buggy finally relented and took a step back, Luffy was standing for only a few seconds before he swayed, falling to one knee, blood oozing out of more slashes then I could count.

“We’re done for.” Nami muttered. I glanced around, trying to find a good weapon. Sword, sword, gun, sword, cannon, sword, broken pole- wait a second.

Luffy laughed, “I refuse to die!” he cried, standing back up, getting ready to fight once again. I needed to get him, and all of us, out of here though. We needed to regroup, and I could give Luffy the information he needs to stop this clown.

“Huh?” Zoro grunted as I poked him in his ribs. I nodded, my eyes quickly glancing over to the cannon.

“Flip it?” I asked him. His responding grin was truly pirate like. He nodded, running full tilt towards the heavy metal cannon. He squatted under it, his muscles rippling in a very attractive way. An inch under my nose made me bring my hand up to scratch, but the wet I felt gave me pause. Pulling away, I saw blood, and I think my eyes bugged out of my head.

_Fuck that._

I wiped the blood on my arm, ran forward, grabbing Nami and Luffy each by the hand, and running back behind the Cannon which Zoro just flipped.

“Got a light?” I asked Nami. She was confused, so I pointed at the cannon in explanation.

“Oh. Right.”

Meanwhile, the Buggy pirates were making no move to get away or leave the area, which was dumb because they actually had plenary of time and were free to move about however they wished. Instead, they were pleading for us to stop, think it through, wait!

Luffy laughed, Nami and Zoro covered their ears, and I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

“Let's get out of here.” I said, grabbing the wrists of Zoro and Luffy, knowing Nami would follow rather than stay behind.

“Hey, wait up!”

The explosion shook the ground again, making it hard to run. I grabbed the wall and waited until the rumbling stopped to keep running through the streets, the boys and Nami behind me.

“Hey Luffy, Who’s the girl?” Zoro asked.

“Oh, she's our new Navigator.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Nami said, but kept up with us for a good distance. I didn’t exactly notice when, but at some point Nami did ditch us. Without the key to the cage, I wasn’t quite sure if she would return.

_She doesn’t like to be in someone’s debt. We saved her. She owes us. She’ll be back._

“Come on, guys, Keep up.” Zoro called out. I had fallen behind, the boys managing to be a lot farther than I remember in front of me. I couldn’t keep up with their fast pace and high stamina.

_Oh hell I'm going to have to train._

When we finally stopped running, it wasn't just because of me. Luffy injuries were making him feel dizzy, and he stopped and face planted on the ground. Zoro tried to get him to keep moving, but it was no use. He just stretched his limbs rather than move. I didn’t bother helping, so Zoro gave up and sat down while we rested. My lungs burned like never before, and I forced myself to put my hands behind my head and walk around rather than double over and flop on the ground like I wanted to. This was what you were supposed to do after running, so said my gym teacher. To open the airways, and hell I needed as much air as I could get.

Finally able to focus on something other than just breathing, I looked at Luffy laying on the ground in a heap, bleeding from so many cuts. Immediately I felt like the worst person in the world. I tried to help, and look what had happened instead? He was in worse shape than Zoro had been. I groaned and fell to the ground with him, doing my best to stop all the bleeding but not even sure where to start, as it was everywhere. Even if I used my shirt it wouldn’t be enough, I needed to get towels, needed to get bandages, and yet only one thought was on a loop in my head.

_What had I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whe I first posted chapter, the formatting was messed up. I went back and edited it right away.  
> If you want, I’m on tumblr at moosemightymoose. You can ask me question about this work on there or in the comments below, whatever you’d like.


	6. Desperate Situation! Beast Tamer Mohji vs Luffy!

Zoro, doing as I asked, came back from his exploration of a nearby house with all the fabric he could find, and a bottle of alcohol. I used the towels to start soaking up the blood covering our Captain. 

“So why’d you warn me of being injured but not Luffy?” Zoro asked ask he sat down against the side of the closet wall, which happened to be the pet food shop. 

“I only saw one future, I don’t get updates once something I do or say makes a change. I didn’t see this coming.” 

“That’s some pretty lame powers.” Luffy said. 

“It’s not powers. It was a one time thing. I saw the future. I don’t activity see it.” I pressed too hard onto one of Luffy's wounds, and he complained and wiggled away. 

“Didn’t whine this much when you got these,” I muttered, but did my best to help him anyways. 

“What's with this dog?” Was Zoro‘s next question. My head snapped up on instinct. 

“Dog?” I said at the same time Luffy said “Doggy” way too adorably for a pirate captain. I had to stop Luffy from crawling towards the small, white, and pretty angry looking pupper sitting in front of the nearby building. 

“Luffy, stop moving. You’re losing too much blood.” I told the wiggling boy, who pouted at me. 

“You can look at him. Just stay still.” I tried. That’s seemed to make him happy, and his head snapped over to it at an unnatural angle. 

“Guys, it looks like this dog is frozen!” I’d moved on to cleaning and disinfecting his legs, leaving Luffy's arms free. He used them and his rubber ability to make some pretty funny faces at the dog. 

“I don't give a damn, he could sit there forever for all I care.” Zoro said. It was my turn to pout. Dogs were the best! You should always care about them, because they would care about you if given the chance. 

“I wonder if its dead.” Luffy reached out to poke its forehead, but I smack away his hand. 

“Don’t hurt the dog. And lay back down.”

A shadow was cast over both of us, and I squinted up, needing to bring my hand up to block out the sun. Standing over us was Nami.

“Oh, hi navigator” Luffy said. 

“I guess you guys can have this, you got me out of a pretty sticky situation.” She said, and tossed over a few rolls of bandages that I caught before they hit the ground.

“Thank you.” I bowed my head, and got to work using these on Luffy. This was a lot better than using the sheets Zoro found torn into strips. 

Luffy squirmed and wiggled the entire time, complaining they were too tight, that he couldn't move. I made sure not to wrap the joints, giving him lots of mobility but sacrificing healthcare. Oh well, we still had fights to finish on this damn Island. 

“Thanks, Tani!” Luffy say once he was back on his feet. “This is great. I’m all bandage up and ready to fight again! And thanks for the bandages, Nami!”

“I only did it so we’d be even, and now, I don’t owe you any- wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

“That I’m ready to fight again?” Luffy tilted his head, eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at the incredibly mad redhead in front of us.

“ARE YOU INSANE?!” She screamed.

“Hey, kids,” A voice called out to us. A man with curl white hair, leather armor, and what seemed like coconuts on his elbows stood ten feet away from us. “Get away from there. Leave Chouchou alone!”

He walked over, shaking his fist like a true old man in anger.

“And who might you be, old man?” Zoro asked, crossing his arms but not bothering to put a hand on his katanas. He didn’t see the man as a threat, which was a good analysis.

“Old man? I'll have you know I'm the Mayor of this town.” He yelled at us, “Now, what are you kids doing? You better not have hurt Chouchou-” He cut himself off with a gasp as he saw the state of our bandage captain. Although I had done a decent job, blood was staining the bandages already and creating a mess again.

“My, my” The mayor said, “That's quite an injury you have there. I take it you’ve had a run in with Captain Buggy?” he powered on without waiting to hear what happened, “We should get you to a Doctor.”

“No thanks.” Luffy said. The mayor gaped at him, a sweat drop on his forehead. “I could use some meat though.” 

“That's not really how it’s supposed to work, but I think you might be the exception.” I said, “Zoro, would you please go search the nearby houses for meat?” 

“You can’t be serious.” He looked at me like I was the crazy person here. Well fuck that, he was just as weird. 

“When you're injured, you sleep, yeah? Luffy eats meat.” Putting it like that made Zoro agree to go find some, but he complained while leaving, saying how stupid he thought it was, immediately making me think of Bob’s Burgers. 

_Fine I’ll go, but I’m going to complain the whole time!_

Luffy had started petting Chouchou, and unable to resist any longer I joined him. His fur was softer than I thought I’d be, it was also curly and dense. I couldn’t tell you what breed but I would guess some terrier. He was a cutie! Nami came over and joined us, after all, who can resist such a good boy?

“So, this dog's name is Chouchou?” Nami asked the mayor. 

“Whys he just sitting there like that? He sure is a lazy dog!” Luffy asked.  He stopped petting the dog and returned to making funny faces at him.

“He’s guarding the store!” The mayor told us. 

“He’s guarding it?” Nami made a questioning noise, looking over the shop we stood in front of. “Ohhh, I get it, it's a pet food shop.”

“That's right. And the man who used to run this store was a very close friend of mine.” The mayor walked over to the front porch, where a bowl and bag waited for him. He filled the dish and set it in front of Chouchou, who started eating his dinner with gusto. Nami and I left him alone while he ate. 

“When he passed away, I assumed the responsibility of taking care of Chouchou.”

“He died?” Nami asked quietly.

Yes, three months ago, after fighting his illness for a very long time.”

“Don’t tell me he's been waiting for his master this whole time?” Nami sounded heartbroken at her own words.

“That seems to be the consensus.” He told us, taking a seat on the porch. Nami seemed to deflate even more, but the Mayor wasn’t finished talking. “But I find that very hard to believe. Chouchou is a smart dog. He’s probably known for a while that his master isn’t coming back.”

“Then, why does he stay at the store?” Nami shook her head, not understanding the dogs motives.

“It's his treasure, Nami. He’s protecting it.” I told her softly. Her wide eyes flew over to meet mine then back to the Mayor as he spoke again.

“Exactly. He has a connect to this place. It's all that he has left. His master left him with this shop, so he feels he has to protect it in his absence.

“I've tried to take him back home,” The mayors tone changed, now he was frowning at the dog, clearly worried. “so he won't be out in the elements and such, but he wont take so much as a step away from the place.” 

Chouchou brought his dish back over to the mayor, setting on the hard concrete. He walked in a circle a few times, curling up and laying down for an after dinner snooze. It lasted all of thirty seconds. 

The bowl started shaking against the ground as loud thuds grew near, the dog jumped out of his position. He started growling, tail high in the air and unmoving, facing the left of town.

“What's that?” Nami asked, standing up to see better.

“That's beast tamer Mohji, we have to go!” cried the Mayor. He started dancing around, freaking out and telling us to run while we can.

“What do you mean by beast tamer?” Nami asked, but the man couldn't give us an answer, he was too far gone in his fear. He took off, with Nami following, asking him to slow down and explain. 

Knowing what was coming and seeing a giant lion standing in front of you are two completely different things. His paw was as large as my torso. Drool fell from the sides of his mouth. His fur was an unnatural shade of yellow and mane a weird color green that didn’t add to, match, or compliment each other at all. 

“Who the heck is that guy?” Luffy asked me.

“I’m known as the Beast Tamer Mohji, a member of the Buggy pirates.” He answered before I could. That was fair, it was his introduction after all. That seemed to be a big deal here. 

“Whoa. That's a weird fursuit you have on.” Luffy told him. 

“That was rude!” He cried out, “This is mainly hair!” He pointed at the two tuffs of white hair on his head, making his look as it he was a bear. 

“Okay, that's even weirder.”

Chouchou started barking now, making me wish that we had Chopper here. He could tell us what Chouchou was saying. And what the lion was saying. 

“You must not know of my terrifying skill.” The man jumped off his beast, walking with a purpose towards Chouchou. “There is no animal in this world that beast tamer Mohji can’t bend to do his bidding.”

“Shake.” He commanded. Instead, Chouchou stared unblinking at the hand, doing not a goddamn thing. Just as Mohji was about to give the command again, Chouchou launched forward, biting down on the extended hand. Mohji howled, flailing about until Chouchou was dislodged and sent flying.

“No matter,” he wiped his blood off on his pants, “You nameless thieves, I have no interest in killing you. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro, before I change my mind.” 

“No way.” Luffy said. Mohji frowned and looked to me. I shrugged.

“I can honestly say we have no clue where Zoro is.” Its true. I sent that man to the house two doors down, he could be anywhere with those directions by now.

 

**Four blocks away**

“Where the hell am I?” Zoro scratched his head, looking around the room he found himself in. This was supposed to be the kitchen! He was staring at an unmade bed, a dark wood dresser, clothing flung about, a book on the nightstand and a glass nearly empty. Clearly a bedroom then. He swore he made the right turn to get back to where he had saw some food before, when he was looking for the towels. “And why do none of these dumb houses have a kitchen?” 

 

**In front of the pet shop**

“We wouldn’t tell you anyways.” I added. Mohji did not like our answers, sneering and glaring at us. 

“In that case, no sense in keeping you alive.“ Mohji threw his arm in a wide arch, pointing towards Luffy and myself, “Riche, attack.” 

The giant lion dug his claws into the ground and shot forward. Luffy was ready though, shoving me to the side and moving the other way, avoiding the paw striking down at us. 

“Riche, use slash!” Mohji cried, and for a half second my head told me I was in pokemon. 

I shook my head to dislodge the thought. When I refocused back on the fight, I gasped as Richie’s paw made contact with Luffy, sending him flying into a house at the end of the block. Whether he was reminded of my presence because of the gasp or it remembered on his own, Richie’s turned his head, black eyes boring into mine. I tore my own away and glanced around. Somewhere there had to be something-there. 

I grabbed a piece of broken wood, holding it like a bat as Riche moved forward, gaining speed. 

_This will never work. This is just going to hurt. Fuck fuck fuck_

I was flung into the air, my hair in my eyes blocking me from seeing what was going on. I landed on the ground and the rest of the air I had was knocked out of me. I tucked and rolled, my skin scraping off against the rough ground. It would have been better to take sandpaper and rub it on my skin. Even with my sleeves and long pants, pieces ripped and got pulled up, exposing the skin underneath. 

When I stopped, I thankfully didn’t crash into a house or anything. I was in the middle of the street fifty feet away though. Damn I went far. 

The lion was holding his nose in the air, if I was closer I’m sure he was sniffing loud enough to hear. Eventually he put his head down and walked towards the shop Chouchou was guarding. 

“Not now Richie, after! After, I said! Oh, alright, but then we’re fighting Zoro, do you understand me Riche?” Mohji climes back onto the lion.

“So much for his training.” I muttered. Although I was pretty similar with my dog, if I was being honest. 

Chouchou barked, blocking the beast from entering his owners shop.

_Oh shit._

I struggled to my feet, everything in me protesting, but I had to help him. I have to help that dog.

“Oh look, this little beast thinks he can guard the shop.” Riche swotted the dog away, and I cried out his name. I couldn’t, wouldn’t, watch this dog fight and loose over and over. 

Chouchou had hit the wall of a nearby building. He got back up and limped back, lunging for the paw of Riche, and got flung off to the side again before I could stop him. I had been flung too far away. I forced myself to run forward now, grabbing a broken piece of wood laying around from all the Buggy pirates destruction of the town as I went  

“Leave him ALONE.” I shouted, accenting the last word with a swing of the wood into Riche’s head, right between the eyes, as hard as I could.

If I didn’t stop them, they would burn down Chouchou’s treasure. I couldn't, wouldn’t let that happen. 

“DON'T YOU SEE HOW IMPORTANT THIS SHOP IS TO HIM!” I screamed, suddenly much more angry then I expected, bringing the wood back around and smashing it down into his paw. 

Richie was pissed, it was like I was a fly and he was, well, a giant lion. I barely did anything. He lifted his right paw as high as he could. If a lion could smirk it would be the face i was looking at right now. 

“Shit.” I said, trying to move out of the way. I didn’t make it. 

He knocked me down the road again, the same treatment on my skin, only this time pebbles embedded themselves into my already open scratches, and more formed, some existing ones getting worse and deeper. I didn’t even want to see the state of my hair, and all the dirt that had been kicked up covering every inch of me. 

When I crashed to a stop, I must have hit my head, because I felt pain shoot out from the back of it before my vision went black and I was unconscious. 

 

* * *

  
I could hear crackling. A dog barking, no crying, no-both. My body was warm, too warm. The smell of smoke surround me. I had to help the dog.

I groaned, rolling over and going on my hands and knees, then standing. Directly in front of me was a pile of rubble. Dust and ash floated in the air which was also warping from the heat the flaming debris was giving off. It made it very hard to see. 

My head throbbed. I brought a hand up to feel it, wincing as I made contact with a large bump but luckily no blood. Overall I was better then I thought. I remember being worse, more scraped up and bruised right before being knocked out.   
  


Barking drew my attention again, and I went to stand next to Chouchou as he barked at the flaming remains of the store. I tried, so hard to make sure this dogs treasure wouldn’t go up in smoke. I had failed. 

I tried to see if there was some way I could save anything. But the flames were too much right now. Everything was engulfed, and the ceiling was collapsing. It would be dangerous to enter now.

The only thing I could do was sit back down and pet Chouchou, keeping him company as he watched his masters shop burn. 

I blamed the smoke, for making my eyes burn, causing tears to pour down my face. 

I screamed. I screamed at the burning building, at the flames, at life. Why did it have to be so unfair? 

The dog and I watched until the flames died out.

“Oh, you're alive, Pirate?” Nami’s voice called out, startling me. For a second I thought she had even been talking to me, but when I looked behind me, seeing Luffy walking up to us, his bandages starting to fray at the ends, I knew she was talking to him. He had a box in his hands, crumbled a bit but not destroyed.

“You know, I thought for sure that lion was going to tear your head off and end it all. And I wished he had! Because then there would be one less pirate in the world! Maybe I should kill you right now, before you can gather a crew and destroy everything else!” Nami ran at Luffy, the mayor grabbing her and holding her back before she got very far.

“Come now, there's no need for violence.” The mayor attempted to placate.

“As if you could ever kill me.” Luffy told her, and continued on walking.

“Well maybe i'll try it and see!”

“I said stop! What's with you people?”

Luffy’s shadow fell over both of us, and I watched Chouchou as Luffy set the bent yellow box in front of him. Luffy took a seat on the other side, so Chouchou was between us.

“Sorry, but that's all I could save for you. That bastard Lion ate all the rest of it.” 

I got up, grabbing the long and thin wooden stick I had been eyeing for a few minutes. Using that, I pushed around some of the rubble. If this was the door, then over here was the cash register, and maybe something was spared.

Moving aside as much as I could, I finally found something. I smiled at the cliche, but was happy nonetheless. This was perfect.

“Chouchou,” I called out, spinning around and holding my hands out, so he could see the broken picture frame. Inside was his old master and Chouchou, smiling at the camera. I walked over, slipping the photo out of the glass and slipping it into the dogs box.

“You can hang that up wherever you decide to call home next.” I told him.

Luffy picked up where he had left off, telling the dog about how he kicked the deserving parties ass. “You fought well. Course, I didn’t actually see you defend the store, but I could tell you really gave it your all.

He barked once back at us.

 _Thank you_ I swear I could hear in my head. I jolted, looking to Luffy to see if he heard it too. He wore a huge grin.

“Thanks, good luck to you too doggy.” Luffy told him.

He barked a few more times, picked back up his treasure, and walked away.

Luffy turned to me and I was a bit surprised when he asked, “Are you okay?”

I smiled, doing my best to put him at ease, “I’ll be fine.” 

He didn’t smile back at me, which made me falter a bit, the smile slipping. 

”You need bandages too.” He said. That had a real smile on my face. 

“I’ll be fine for a bit, it’s not too bad.” 

Nami slowly approaching us cut off anything else to be said about the matter. 

“Sorry about early.” She didn’t look at Luffy as she spoke. “I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“That’s okay, you’ve been under a lot of stress lately.” Luffy said, standing up and dusting off his pants. He gave me one last look before turning to Nami with a big smile on his face. “But hey, no need to apologize.”

He offered me a hand I grabbed it, standing up and following his lead by wiping off the dust and dirt I had sat on. 

“I’m pathetic.” Growled the mayor, reminding me that he was still around too. “Chouchou and these young ones have fought so hard, and yet I, the mayor, have done nothing but sit back and watch out town be obliterated by Buggy and his despicable crew!”

“Calm down! It's not that bad!” Nami told him.

The Mayor ignored her, and went on to tell us how this town was nothing forty years ago, how hard everyone had worked to create fields and stores and houses. How proud he was of them, and how far they had fallen. 

“This town is a treasure to me and all its citizens. From here on out I refuse to let Buggy and his crew terrorize us any more!”

His speech was accented with a huge explosion from behind him. Houses crumbled as the buggy ball decimated another line of buildings.

“He’ll destroy us all,” Came the mayors dejected statement, quite the mood shift from a few seconds ago.

“Ah! What if Zoro was in there!” Luffy cried.

“I’m sure he’s dead now, if he was.” They mayor’s tone was one of defeat. That didn’t matter to Luffy. I knew that even if Zoro was in one of those houses, he could handle it falling on him. I wasn’t worried. 

Nope I wasn’t. 

“Zoro, you in there? You still alive?” Luffy cried. There was a long pause.

“Ugh, what was that?” We finally heard, and from the left there was a disturbance in the rubble. Wood and stone moves aside, and Zoro stood from the destruction, rubbing his head with one hand, the other holding a large sack. 

Luffy laughed, happy that his crew mate was fine.

“How did you survive that blast?” Nami shouted.

“Alright! You're alive!” Luffy cheered. 

“Is that what I think it is, Zoro?” I asked. In response, he reached in the bag and pulled out some jerky sticks. 

“MEAT!”

Luffy chowed down while the Mayor built up the courage to go face Buggy. Neither paid attention to the other, too focused on themselves. 

Zoro walked over to me and we whispered the same question Luffy had asked me. “Are you okay?” It made my breath catch in a way that didn’t happen when Luffy had asked, but I blamed it on the fact that Luffy asked like a normal person and Zoro had leaned over, talking low and quiet right in my ear. 

I nodded, and watched the Mayor as he prepared for himself battle. 

“I refuse to let him get away with this. I won't stand for it. I can't let this scumbag destroy that my townspeople worked for these pasty forty years. I am the mayor of this town. I will protect it and its inhabitants. I swear! To my dying breath!!” He tried running forward, Nami getting in his way immediately and holding him back. 

“Stop! You can’t defeat Buggy.” She told him.

“Perhaps, But there are some fights you can’t run from. Isn't that right?”

Luffy paused his chewing. He swallowed what he had in his mouth, looking over at the man with his large toothy grin. 

“That's right old man.”

“Shut up, don't egg him on, it dangerous for him to fight Buggy.” Nami snapped at Luffy. 

“I know it's dangerous.” The Mayor yelled. Nami let go in surprise, the Mayor taking the opportunity to throw his arms in the air with his weapon, running toward the clown camp in the center of his town, “I'M COMING FOR YOU BUGGY THE CLOWN!”

We all watched him run down the street until he turned out of our sight. 

“The mayor was crying.” Nami said.

“He was? I didn’t notice.” Luffy said. That could honestly be true, or he could be saving face for the guy, who knows with him really. Zoro threw in his two cents. 

“Looks like the parties getting more exciting.”

“Sure does,” Luffy agreed, laughter bubbling out. 

“This is no time for laughter,” Nami said, she was clearly insulted at Luffy’s care free attitude. She was worried for the Mayor, which was interesting because Nami couldn’t have been here long to form that attachment to the man. She just cares about people, like the people of her town. She was a good person. I clenched my fists, wanting to help the girl now, _right now_ , but knew that I wasn’t strong enough, there was nothing I could do, and without Usopp and Sanji, we couldn’t face the fishmen alone. We had to wait. 

_Just a few more weeks Nami._

“Don't worry.” Luffy told Nami, which is exactly what I wanted to tell her. “I've started to grow fond of that old man. There's no way i’d let him die.” 

“Well, in that case.” Zoro started walking, with me following after him. 

“What? But two of you are wounded!” Nami cried.

“This is nothing.” Luffy said. “If we want to get to the Grand Line, we better go steal that chart back.” He turned back to Nami.

“Are you going to join our crew or what? Huh? Come on.” Luffy taunted. He stuck his hand out and wiggled his fingers. Nami stuck her nose in the air. 

“I’ll never sink so low as to become a pirate,” she smacked his hand away, but gave in just a bit, biting her lip. “But I suppose we could team up, in order to achieve our common goal.”

“Awesome!” Luffy threw his hands in the air. He had no idea what she meant. I didn’t really have time to explain it either. People seemed to go into these partnerships with Luffy and expected him to understand way more than he did. And honesty that’s their own fault.

“We should hurry.” I cut in. “Buggy isn’t a patient captain, he will kill the Mayor if we’re too late.”

I nearly laughed when I said “kill the mayor” in a sentence that wasn’t specifically related to a dungeons and dragons podcast I had listened to back home. The climatic part of the whole thing was the bard had sung a song to distract everyone and then basically screamed their plans out at the very last second, causing complex to chaos. And the player had this attitude that reminded me of a John Mulaney bit where he says “I too don’t want to be doing what I’m doing.” Which was only made funnier when they figured out the bard was actually their enemy the whole time planned with the DM only so he fucked up everything on purpose in character but he still felt bad about it.

Zoro talking brought me out of my level three meme analysis in my head and nearly made me scream.

“Is that what happens in the futu-ooof” I walked by Zoro and jabbed him quickly in the side, know that me making contact was dumb luck and because he wasn’t expect it. Now, he would forever be on guard.

“No, shut up about that.” Zoro mentioning the other future would give Nami too much right now. If she knew I knew she might run away. No, Nami couldn’t know just yet. 

“About what?” Nami asked.

“Not important, we should run, before it's too late.” I said, hoping everyone would be too out of breath too talk. I was right, at least Nami and I were. It was also one of my dumbest plans yet, as my injuries didn't just go away. They slowed me down, but I did everything I could to push forward. I had to, if I didn't then I couldn't call myself a strawhat. So I did what stupid people do and ignored my protesting body, forcing myself to keep going.

When we reached Buggy’s makeshift camp, the Mayor looked to be floating in the air. He was being choked, held by Buggy’s hand. Luffy sped ahead, while the three of us stopped a few feet before them. 

We watched Luffy rip the hand away from the mayors throat, catching him before he fell to the ground, and not letting Buggy get his hand back. Oh shit I didn’t tell Luffy anything he needed to know.

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my noise at how stupid I was. I could feel Nami looking at me funny. 

_Oh.  
_

_Nami._

“STRAW HAT!” Buggy cried out.

“I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised I would, Buggy.” Luffy told him.

The hand in Luffy’s wiggled, and it seemed like Buggy was struggling, pulling, and growing very angry. His hand flew out of Luffy’s grasp and reconnected with its body.

“Damn you, Straw hat.” Buggy told him. “How dare you. You can’t just walk up to me and treat me like this? I’m Captain Buggy and I WON'T STAND FOR IT!”

“What? Is there something on my face?” Nami asked me. She grew more nervous the longer I looked at her, and I had been staring at her since I realized something. She was the answer, because she was how Luffy won the first time.

I quickly recalculated my plan in my head, trying to think how to keep Nami safe while also getting her to come back to the fight later. Meanwhile, the mayor continued his rant, and I forgot all about what Luffy was about to do. 

“You’re outsiders, leave this to me. This is my fight, I need to be the one to protect my town.” He struggled but almost was standing, “Buggy is my fight!” 

Luffy shot forward and hit the Mayor on the head, bring everything I was just thinking to a screeching halt. 

_Next island I need to plan better and be more forceful, this is just insane._

“What the hell do you think your doing? Why’d you knock out the Mayor?” Nami screamed, hitting Luffy over his head. It didn’t do nearly as much damage.

“Because.” Was his answer. He seemed almost smug about it, in only the way an eight year old can usually pull off. 

“It's not a bad idea, if the old man had continued to fight, he would have died. Its for the best.” Zoro explained. Nami still didn’t like it, and I couldn’t blame her. Had I not gotten distracted, I wanted to find a better way to take him out of the fight. Too late now. 

“You didn’t have to hit him! I'm sure we could have thought of a more humane way to handle the situation.” Nami yelled at him.

“It’s too late now, Nami.” I said, speaking my earlier thought out loud and adding, “Let’s just get this over with.” 

Luffy nodded. He spread his feet, took a deep breath, and screamed so loud I thought he might shatter my ear drums.

“BIG NOOOOOSE!”

“That's the worst thing you could have said to him!” Nami was freaking out. She was hyperventilating, tears streaming down her face, and waving her arms around. I stood tall, flanking Luffy, Zoro to my right. I did my best to not let my emotions take over. It was difficult. I wanted to be acting like Nami. Inside, I was acting like Nami. But if I was to be first mate, if I wanted to be on this crew, if I wanted to go on adventures and be free, then I needed to be brave. Brave doesn’t mean unafraid, but it does me facing the problem and fighting until my very last breath. No need to die of embarrassment freaking out in front of the enemy, or worse, Zoro. 

“You damn, flashy, idiot!” Buggy practically moaned, which was a really weird response that had me making the weirdest face of confusion and amusement. His grin though was wicked, he clearly enjoyed fighting and putting on a good show, “TAKE AIM AND FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!”

“Why’d you have to say that.” Nami whined, and went to run away. 

“Come on, we have to go.” Zoro tugged on my arms, managing to grab a spot uninjured, but I stood my ground. Nami looked back and stopped, seeing that none of us were running away from mass destruction. 

“We’ll be okay.” I told him, hoping my smile put him at ease. He turned to our Captain.

“Luffy?” Zoro asked just as Buggy screamed.

“TIME TO DIE!”

“I'm fine, just watch. GUM GUM BALLOON!”

Luffy inflated until he was the size of a building. It was probably the most disturbing of his moves I’d seen so far. I blinked a few times, making sure I was really seeing this right. It sure was fucking nuts. 

“What is he?”

“Did he catch the Buggy ball?” 

“What happened?”

All the buggy pirates were very confused as to what they were seeing, even though it was fairly obvious if you were watching. They had a devil fruit Captain, they should be used to weird by now. Apparently not though. 

The cannon bounced back out of Luffy's stomach, sailing back to the original owners. They only had time to scream before the explosion went off, leaving a light so bright I shut and covers my eyes, and the noise? I didn’t know how I’d be able to hear after that. I could though. Hear Zoro's complaints that is. 

“You could have warned me.”

“There wasn’t really much time” I told him honestly.

“WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?” Nami seethed from the ground next to me. 

“I think you freaked her out.” Zoro’s tone sounded sympathetic, but I think he was secretly pleased to be in on the secret. 

“Like you weren't the same.” I shot back, feeling like he needed to be reminded of his humble beginnings that was literally a day ago. His smirk faltered and he snarled a “why you-” at me, but Nami’s freak out stopped our spat.

“I knew there was something weird about you after you survived the fight with that lion.” She said, jabbing her finger accusingly at Luffy who just watched. “No human being can do what you do. Now explain yourself. What was the balloon inflaty thing you did just now?”

“That was the Gum Gum Balloon.” 

“I don’t care what you call it, just tell me how you did it! What are you, some sort of freak!” For a second, I aware Nami's teeth turned razor sharp while she was yelling at Luffy. I could practically hear Chopper saying “Nami’s scary!” in my head. Even Luffy seemed taken back, his eyes wide at the women in front of him.

 _Yeah, don't make Nami angry. Ever._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a good stopping point. I had written 10,000 words before I knew it, and it still wasn't near complete. I had to split it up somehow, somewhere, so this is what I got.  
> If you were wondering, I have about 50,000 words of random scenes from Usopp's island all the way until whole cake island. This story has a plan, like an actually thought out plot and outline. This is a first for me with my writing, I'm pretty happy about it. Anyway, if you guys catch a mistake, let me know and I'll fix it!


	7. Who is the Victor? Devil Fruit Power Showdown!

The sound of shifting rubble drew our attention over to where the cannon ball had fired. Smoke made it hard to see, but there was a large shadow in the middle of where the blast had gone off. As the wind blew and cleared the smoke, I could make out more details, like the general form of a body which was covered in soot, nearly completely black themselves. The figure expanded, no, it parted. Behind the two men stood the Captain they had protected with their bodies, unharmed and barely a speck on his clothes. 

“How dare you try to flashy do me in.” He raged at us. Well, mostly at Luffy. The clown let his men drop to the ground as he made sure there was nothing on himself.

Nami scoffed loudly. “Unreal, using his men as a shield.” 

“He’s the lowest of the low.” I had to agree with her contempt. She gave me a weird look, probably thinking that I had no room to talk, being a pirate myself. 

_Soon Nami, you too will join the dark side. I will bake us cookies._

“What in the world just happened here!” A familiar voice cried out. Mohji jumped up from the ground, faster than a person who had the shit beat out of them and then was in an explosion should be able to move. He looked back and forth frantically. Besides his face which had a black eye and swollen jaw he looked unharmed, but I was sure under his clothing he had some serious bruising going on, or maybe even so internal bleeding! I say this because Luffy must have done an excellent job of beating the shit out of him for him to be so scared at least. The man froze when his eyes caught a glimpse of his attacker, his whole body locking up with fear. Yes Luffy did a great job.

“No! It's you!” The weird man cried.

“Hi.” Luffy waved at him. 

“AHHHHHH It’s that damn straw hat!” Mohji ran over to his Captains side, scared, whining, and exaggerating his speech like an over dramatic child.

“Captain Buggy, we have to be careful! He has devil fruit powers too, he’s a rubber person! I saw it myself.”

“Rubber person?” Nami asked. Doing his traditional demonstration, Luffy grabbed his mouth and pulled.

“See?” He said, his face snapping back into place. Nami jumped back, startled at the display, but growing less scared overall at the disruption and understanding growing in her eyes. 

More debris shifted, calling all our attention to it. Out came a man with long green hair and an oversized checkered scarf tha onscured his face. His blue coat flared out at his side, showing off his lack of shirt and his abs. 

 _Why do so many people not wear a shirt??_ _Why is Zoro one of the ones that choose to keep his on???_

I pushed that thought far out of my mind, focusing on the enemy in front of us. 

“How do you plan to respond to this insult, Captain?” Cabaji asked, holding the lion from early up high by the scruff of his neck. Richie was covered in soot like the others that had been used as a shield, and his eyes were rolling. I couldn’t tell if he was unconscious or not. 

“Oh, Cabaji, I don't know! I'm too angry to even fart.” Was Buggy’s reply. Nami and I met eyes, looking confused as to what that had anything to do with anything. 

“Put him down, Cabaji! What the hell have you done to my Richie!” Mohji had a whole new reason to be upset, worried for his pet lion that his crew member used and abused. Why would you even want to be on that crew? Why would anyone be on a crew by choice that was so cruel to each other?

“Oh this cat? I used him as a shield so I wouldn’t get my clothes dirty.” Cabaji threw Richie to the ground at Mohji's feet. The man dropped down and checked over his beloved pet, while Cabaji made his way over to their Captain. He walked right by them, not even looking down. 

Mohji shook the lion, which arguably isn’t the best thing to do to anyone who has been knocked out, and screamed out his name. 

“No Richie! Say something please!” The cat seemed to stir. The first thing he focused on was Luffy, scaring him so bad he jumped up and out of his owner's arms, hiding behind a nearby piece of destroyed wall.

“Damn you, you bastard.” Mohji charged at the wrong man, his crew mate, but Cabaji easily avoided the attack and countered, sending the furry flying towards us.

“Out of my way!” He demanded while he sailed through the air. Not the best place to be making any demands, really. 

“How about, out of MINE!” Came our captains reply. His foot launched high into the air, connecting with Mohji’s face. It sent him off to the left, hitting a building and leaving a ginormous dent, cracks steaming out from the center. 

Nami sweat dropped, looking at the destruction and back to Luffy. She was starting to realize just how strong he actually was. It was more than she could imagine. 

“Captain.”

“Yes, Cabaji.”

“Allow me to repay their disrespect.”

 Buggy waved the man forward. “Fine. But!” The clown paused before making his sole request. “Make it a good show for everyone.”

The man nodded and launched forward, pulling out a tricycle from who even knows. He drew his sword, coming right for us.

“Ohhhh.” Came Luffy’s appreciative noise. None of us moved out of the way of the incoming attack. 

“You may call me acrobatic Cabaji, Captain Buggies Chief of Staff. You will pay for you insolence.” 

_Why is a pirate referring to himself as chief of staff? Save that for the Revolutionaries._

Before his sword could hit Luffy, Zoro moved in front of him, two swords out. Luffy seemed pretty surprised when they met right in front of his face. 

“I’ll clash swords with you.” Zoro told the frankly way too dramatic man. I pulled Luffy and Nami back, stopping a few feet away. 

“Its an honor, Roronoa Zoro. As a swordsman myself I relish this chance to slay you.” He didn’t give Zoro the chance to reply, “Acrobat technique: Old Man Arsonist!”  

Flames shoot from the sleeves of Cabaji’s jacket. Or his face. His mouth I mean. From somewhere, at least. Zoro reared back, not expect such a dirty move and cheap shot. Without being able to see, Zoro couldn’t move from Cabaji’s incoming kick. It hit his side, making Zoro grunt, but otherwise he remained standing.

“Felt like a flea bit.” Zoro said, grinning sadistically. This fight was clearly going to go a bit differently than _before_ , when Zoro had  collapsed under the pain of his stab wound.  

Cabaji went to his next move. “Acrobat technique: Murder at the Steam Bath.” Dirt from the ground was forced into the air by Cabaji’s rapidly spinning blades.

“Acrobat my ass, that's just an ordinary dust cloud.” Zoro replied. It blocked most people's view, allowing me to position myself closer to Nami, shoulder to shoulder. 

I couldn’t see the attack itself, but when the dust finally settled, Zoro remained standing, much to the shock of everyone except Luffy and I. He was blocking Cabaji’s swords and foot from hitting him.

“You annoying little bastard.” He said. “My turn now? Let me show you, how superior my skills are compared to yours.” 

It was unnecessary. He didn’t have to keep fighting to prove how much better he was, his defenses were enough, but a fights a fight. 

“Yeah Zoro!” Luffy cheered. “Get him!”

Zoro and Cabaji exchanged some banter that was basically boiling down to “I’m the best” “No, I am.” While everyone else's attention was on them, I started talking to the orange haired female next to me.

“Go grab the map, and the treasure, but leave it somewhere close by instead of escaping. Come back with rope, and we can win this, letting you make a clean get away with all the treasure you find.” I told her. She gaped at me, shaking her head, eyebrows coming together as she scrunched her forehead, but there wasn’t a lot of time. I tried my best to be reassuring, “Stop thinking about it and go do what you do best, steal. When you get the chance, go down that alley. And don't forget the rope!” 

She shook her head, but with Cabaji’s shout the fighting started up again, and I nudged Nami with my foot, “Go now, hurry back.” She hesitated for only a few more seconds before double checking the surrounding pirates attention and darting off.

_Oh shit!_

I ducked down the alley myself, but Nami was gone. I shouted as loudly as I dared after her.

“Use two bags!”

Hoping Nami heard was the only thing I could do so I went back out to watch what was going on. No one noticed my absence, not even Luffy, too engrossed in the fight. 

Zoro stood and waiting for the other swordsman to finish his attack. It was a long one, with quite a few moves. Some of the names were just absolutely insane, not to mention a mouth full.

"Acrobat Technique: the Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops!" he shot off a bunch of spinning tops, putting Zoro on the defensive. Cabaji then jumped into the sky, unicycle still between his legs somehow.

"Acrobat Technique: A Hike in the Mountains!" He reached his peak and started falling back down, aiming his sword for Zoro's head.

“Acrobat Technique: Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze!” I thought that was going to be it, but he seriously said one more.

"Acrobat Technique: Sting of the Unicycle!"

Buggy cried out too that time. “Chop Chop Cannon!”

Luffy and I ripped our eyes away from the actually fight and watched Buggy’s arm try and interfere. Like a true dumbass villain, Buggy called out the plan for him to hold Zoro down while Cabaji finished him for all of us to hear. This gave Luffy plenty of time to stomp on the hand coming at the swordsman. 

Zoro jumped out of the way of Cabaji’s attack as Buggy screamed in pain. 

“You BASTARD!” Buggy yelled  

“If you want to fight someone, how ‘bout me?” Luffy asked the rival Captain, hat tipped to shade his eyes. I decided to go back to watching Zoro's fight, nothing was going to happen with the two captains until the other fight was over.

“I assure you, I don’t need my Captains help to finish you off.” Cabaji said, wheeling back and forth on the unicycle to keep his balance. From a brief moment I pictured him falling off the damn thing in the middle of battle and had to suppress my laughter. People would think I’m weird, weirder, if I laughed right now. Which made it funnier but I held it in. 

“Enough, I'm tired of this.” Zoro’s serious attitude helped me settle down the giggles and focus back on what was happening. 

“So you've finally given up, have you?” Cabaji mocked, misunderstanding Zoro's meaning. Which, in this fight, how did he not realize he was losing?! This guy was way over confident, ”I must say, I’m impressed that you have lasted so long.”

“I think you misunderstood,” Zoro said, “I'm tired of watching your boring little sideshow.”

“So sorry to have disappointed you.” How about-“ He drew his sword, angling for an attack. “My real swordsman skills! DIE ZORO!”

No one breathed, the silence that followed made it seem like time was suspended. It really was only a few seconds, but it felt like so much longer. Zoro twisted his arms, holding his swords up to the sky. He was in position for his finishing move

“ONI-GIRI” 

Cabaji continued moving on his unicycle for a few feet past Zoro, like nothing had happened. When his injuries hit, the man spewed blood everywhere, leaving splatter on the building in front of him and the ground. He managed to choke out some final words while still standing.

"I can’t believe the Buggy pirates were defeated by petty thieves.” 

He hit the ground hard, much harder than if he didn’t use a stupid fucking unicycle in a sword fight. He had so much farther to fall that way! His blood pooled under him, dark and think. His right arm was twisted at a weird angle. No one on his crew moved to help him. 

“We aren’t petty thieves,” Zoro told the man he defeated, sheathing his swords. “We’re pirates.” He crossed his arms and glared down at the man, and then over at Buggy.

“Wait, you guys are pirates?” Buggy asked, pointing to the three of us.

“Yeah. We’re searching for the grand line.” Luffy told him. 

“HA! That's not an easy voyage you know.” You know, it’s weird to think that this man in front of me had sailed to the end and can give that type of advice speaking from experience rather than just off of rumors. “And I don't think that three halfwits the likes of you can handle it. And what will you do if by some miracle you manage to make it there? Go on a sightseeing tour or something?” He started laughing at his own joke, but Luffy decided to really throw him for a loop, 

“Be King of the Pirates.”

The red nosed pirate’s laughter stopped abruptly. He gawked at Luffy, surprise giving way to anger.

“You can't be serious, you idiot. If you were king of the pirates, that would make me God! There's only one who can be king of the pirates and obtain all of this worlds treasure, and that's going to be me, you got it!”

“You’re annoying.” Luffy said, stepping back and getting ready to fight, “Lets go ahead and settle this.

“Seeing that straw hat brings back memories of him, and that really gets my blood boiling, so bring it on you wanna be pirate. You remind me of him. That damn, cheeky, red-haired Pirate.” Buggy seemed to be a talker. I knew this, of course, but god damn was it annoying. 

_Maybe he does it on purpose, like that’s his strategy? Talk, distract, then stab?_

“What did you say? The red hair?” Luffy stepped out of his fight stance, tilting his head at the clown. “Wait, are you saying you knew my old friend Shanks?”

“That's right, I knew Shanks once.” Buggy twisted his knife on one finger by the hilt, which was actually kind of impressive. I would never admit it out loud though. 

“Do you know where he is now?” Luffy asked the clown. 

“I don’t know, I guess that depends Straw Hat. Maybe I do, maybe I don’t” Buggy almost seemed to be flirting with Luffy now, which wasn’t what I was expecting from this encounter. Luffy didn’t understand the banter any longer, asking very sincerely 

“What are you talking about, did you forget?”

“NO I DIDN'T FORGET YOU MORON. But i'm not going to just tell you where he is out of the kindness of my heart. You have to work for that info.”

“Fine, i’ll make you tell me.” Luffy crouched back into his fighting stance, cracking his knuckles and holding up his fists, ready to kick some ass. I tried to cut in to tell Luffy that I could tell him where Shanks was, but Buggy quipped back too quickly.

“You can try, but I don’t like you chances. I already know that rubber doesn't bounce back from a blade.” The clown held up three knives, positioned between each finger on his hand. 

_He looks like Wolverine._

“You're right,” Luffy confirmed,

“He knows that he’s the one who cut you already!” I seethed, getting fed up with this back and forth. I think I might have grown sharp teeth, like Nami had done before when yelling at Luffy. What was it about him that made women so angry? Well, besides Hancock. 

Buggy called out his attack, turning into a death wheel, spinning blades out towards Luffy, who jumped in the air to avoid the attack.

“Can't move in mid air, can you? Too bad!” Buggy called out, throwing his daggers and maybe his whole hand with it, I could tell for sure. Luffy grabbed a pole, yelling that he was wrong, and avoided all the weapons. Buggy laughed, saying how his opponents power was interesting.

“Your not too bad yourself, no here comes gum gum… PISTOL!” He shot out his arm and Buggy dogged to the right. The Clown Captain smirked, looking at the opening right in front of his face. 

“They’re neat abilities alright, but they leave you wide open. I'LL CUT YOU UP!” Buggy moved to slash at the arm, but Luffy moved too fast for that. He retracted his body to his hand, making him fly at Buggy, his foot about to make contact with his face. Buggy detached his head so he wouldn’t be hit, sending Luffy right on through the two parts of his body. He destroyed the building he collided with, causing more damage to himself than anyone, while Buggy reattached his head. 

_Come on, Nami. Where are you?_

“Damn. You keep breaking into pieces.” Luffy complained, brushing dust off his shoulders. 

Buggy giggled, like actually giggled, then aimed his hand of knives at Luffy, calling out.

“Chop Chop Cannon!” 

His hand flew at Luffy, who went to grab it. Buggy called separate at the last second and the hand shot off behind Luffy, making him fly back into the rubble of the house he just destroyed.

“So runt, you want to give up yet?”

Luffy kneeled where he landed. He was shaking, looking down. Blood dripped from his face, the knives had hit and left a deep gash. Luffy made no move to wipe it away. He stared unwavering at his hat in his lap. 

_Oh fuck._

It felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped down my back. 

“YOU BASTARD!” Luffy shouted, rage filled eyes glaring at the clow.

_Shit shit shit shit_

I looked around but saw nothing I could use. 

“How’s that? Was I not supposed to scratch your face or something?” Buggy taunted.

“Bastard, no one damages my lucky hat and walks away from it alive. This hat is my only treasure! And anyone who so much as lays a finger on it is going to pay!

Luffy was seething, but Buggy didn’t seemed all that concerned, “Is it really that special?” The clown mocked. I moved quickly, grabbing a large piece of debris that I had dismissed as being a bit too big, using it as a shield. It was hard to hold, but I was more determined than ever to help Luffy protect that hat from Buggy. Which gave me the adrenaline boost I needed to life that sucker up. 

“If that's the case, you should protect it!”

I ran in front of the three knives that was coming up behind Luffy, grunting as it hit the wood so hard, I was pushed off balance and fell, actually rolling a few feet with the board. When I came to a stop the makeshift shield was on top of me. 

“Tani!” Luffy and Zoro called out. 

“I’m okay!” I called out, giving a thumbs up under the stupid wood that I couldn’t quite lift off me from this angle. “I won’t let him damage your treasure, Luffy!”

“How is that old tattered hat a treasure, anyway?” Buggy mocked as I struggled to feee myself. “Treasure refers to sparkling gold, silver, and jewels, and all those things reflect their owners grandeur. You really consider this worthless, dirty straw hat a treasure? You need to grow up, boy.”

Buggy’s rant lasted long enough for me to get out from the board. The clown had called back his hand, leaving just the knives embedded in the wood. I braced with a foot and pulled hard, nearly stumbling as the dagger came out. Carefully I tested it in my hands, turning it over and slashing a few times. I frowned and tossed it away, not really liking it at all, and figured I should focus back on the talking before it got out of hand.

“Shut up. When Shanks gave me that, I made a promise.” Luffy yelled.

Buggy's eyes went wide. “So you're telling me that used to be Shank’s hat!” Seriously I thought that was already established? “No wonder it looked so familiar. He always wore it when I knew him.”

Luffy’s anger deflated a bit as he looked at the Pirate. “So you and Shank’s were members of the same pirate crew?” 

“Yeah, back when we were pirates in training. We were comrades. That damn, detestable, red-haired bastard!”

I wanted to yell at the clown, tell him how wrong he was, tell him what a great man Shanks turned out to be, but Luffy beat me to it. 

“Shanks is a much better man than you'll ever be!” Luffy charged at the clown with his fist held high, “You don't have the right to call him comrade. And don’t you ever bad mouth Shanks again!”

Buggy detached his head, but that didn’t stop Luffy from plowing his entire body into Buggy’s midsection, sending him flying backwards.

“I don't ever want to you to say Shanks name to me again, you bastard.” Buggy coughed and choked, trying to say something I couldn’t make out.

“Tell me. What happened between you and Shanks? And where can I find him now?” Luffy pulled at Buggy's face, but the man didn’t talk. He tossed the clown back onto the ground, standing over him.

“Do you really want to know?” Buggy growled out. “He’s the one person that I loath. I will curse his name for the rest of my life! As long as there's breath in my body, Shanks, I will never forgive you.” 

Buggy had looked towards the sky like his words would travel all the way to the new word, but when he finished curing out Shanks he turned back to Luffy to explain.

“That bastard Shanks stole countless riches from me! I don’t know how you two are connected, but I can say whatever I want about him! I've earned that!”

“Oh you over dramatic, pansy ass, dumb fuck!” I yelled. Okay, not my best insult but also not untrue. At least it or a snort from Zoro. I had let this go on way longer than I thought I would be able to. I couldn’t hold it back any longer though, Buggy the clown needed a reality check, an luckily I was serving some up fresh and hot. “The only one to blame is yourself. You tried to trick your crew, and instead you got a neat superpower out of it. Boo hoo.”

“Who are you to tell me how it happened!” He yelled at me. He was too angry to question why I even knew that much, he just jumped right into explaining.

He told us his version of the events, from arguing which pole was colder, North or South, to finding the underwater treasure map. Finding the devil fruit, pretending to eat it, trying to sail away, Shank’s scaring him, and finally Shank’s diving after the clown when he fell overboard. All Luffy got out of it in the end was “So, are you telling me Shank’s saved your life?”

“Yes,” I said. A tick mark appeared on Buggy’s head as he yelled at us. 

“No! That's not the point i'm trying to get across! Because of what he did to me, I was unable to swim and therefore unable to obtain my sunken treasure. Then, I had a revelation, if I couldn't go underwater, then I’d just obtain all the treasure on dry land, using my brand new chop chop powers. And now I won’t let anyone who touches my treasure live. Death to those who try to steal my hard earned treasure!”

Buggy’s top half of himself separated and launched forward, aiming not for Luffy but behind him. Nami, who had appeared again at the wrong time, was sneaking back and had caught Buggy’s attention. She didn’t have anything though, but still she took off running from the attack. Luffy glanced over at the remaining lower half of Buggy.

“Do it.” I told him, giving him a huge grin that matched his. He kicked up, hard, right between the clown pirates legs. 

He yelped from off in the distance, freezing right before attacking Nami and falling to the ground.

“Don’t go running off just yet!” Luffy called out to Buggy, then to Nami said “You better get out of here Nami. You don’t want him coming after you again.” 

I ran forward too, ‘accidentally’ kicking Buggy in the back of the leg as I ran past to get to Nami. She held the rope as she ran. Perfect. Now to make Buggy mad. I planted myself between him and Nami, making his flying torso skid to a stop to avoid crashing into me. 

“Give up, Buggy. We have all your treasure.” His eye twitched.

“WHAT!” 

“Why'd you tell him that?” Nami roared behind me. I threw a wink back at her, and kept going.

“Yeah, Buggy. All _our_ treasure is going to be used to buy us some new clothes, maybe some hair products, definitely some jewelry. I’ve always wanted a nice diamond necklace,” the more I talked, the more Buggy shook, turning red and huffing out huge puffs of air. 

“Don’t forget the shoes.” Nami threw in behind me, which was more than I expected from her. My grin widened. 

“We could probably get some weapons, too. A few swords for Zoro. Oh, maybe our _own_ special cannonball!” I said. Luffy cheered, and Zoro explained to him how he was pretty sure none of it was true and we were bluffing. Buggy, too far gone in his anger to hear that, growled at us, finally reaching his breaking point. 

“CHOP CHOP FESTIVAL!” The Clown yelled, breaking apart into dozens and dozens of pieces. Different body parts floated all around, making me think of a different man with a similar power to detach limbs and make the float all about. Meeting Law was something I looked forward to. Unfortunately for me, Buggy focused his attacks on me, since I had done most of the talking that pissed him off. I sprinted off to my right, Buggy’s upper body chasing after me. I couldn’t tell Nami what to do with the rope like this, so I just had to hope she would figure it out on her own again.

Zoro was fighting back Buggy's crew, which had decided to join and try and help their Captain now that the rivals crew had all joined the frey. Each one was easily defeated, but there were quite a few of them.

Luffy did his best to gain back his opponents attention, tickling, pulling, and punching his separated foot. None of it stopped him from attacking me. In fact, I glanced over my shoulder to see Buggy lunging forward, knives about to slash me.

A hand attached to a stretching arm appeared out of nowhere, punching Buggy hard in the side of the head, stopping his knives from impaling me. He was thrown to the side and into a building, one of the few still standing.

“Thanks, Luffy.” I told him, panting and out of breath. Running was so hard. Running for your life was worse.

“No problem.” Luffy told me.

“Uh, guys.” Nami said. We looked to her, and saw her pointing. We followed her finger and saw Buggy, who was now only a floating cape and head. He started threatening Luffy, while Nami and I got to work.

I was going to whisper the plan in her ear but she had already figured it out, so we set to work quickly. I say we, but it really mostly Nami and her nimble fingers. That girl could grab a shit ton of stuff very, very quickly.  By the time Buggy had assembled himself back together, a majority of his body was wrapped up tight in a rope trap made my Nami. The parts Buggy had left to assemble together meant that he was about three feet off the ground, and way too small to do anything.

“Looking for these, Buggy?” Nami asked, propping her foot up against the random hog tied body parts. Luffy laughed, praising the thief which caused a small blush to appear on the women face. Throwing back his arms, Luffy sent Buggy off with a Gum Gum Bazooka.

“Any conscious crew members might want to go after your captain, he is a devil fruit user after all.” I cheerfully told the remaining members of the Buggy pirates that were just standing there, watching their Captain turn into a twinkle in the sky.

Nami disappeared, and I looked around at the destruction we caused. It was quite a bit of damage. I felt really bad, especially after hearing how this town was built from the ground up by the people who lived here. They would have to rebuild, but hopefully it would be easier this time. I frowned as I stared down one of the unconscious Buggy Pirates, trying to figure out what we should do with them, the conscious ones having left them behind to get their captain. Another reason why I didn’t understand why you’d be a part of that crew. Nami popped out of the nearby alley, two huge bags dragging behind her. She came a bit closer and stopped, wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

“I split this into two bags, so give me a hand and carry half of it. Its too heavy for me.” She told Luffy. I think that was her way of saying we got half of it, but I wasn’t too sure. Knowing Nami, she just didn’t want to carry her money and knew the boys would do it for her. 

“That sure is a lot.” Luffy pointed out.

“If anything, that clown Buggy knew quality treasure when he saw it, and now its all mine! I bet I can sell it for ten million beris!” She smiled, caressing the bags and practically drooled on them. I knew she wasn’t going to share. Oh well, Luffy would ensure that the town got some of it. Nami paused her caressing of the bags of treasure, reaching into her back pocket and pulled out an old scroll, holding it out to Luffy. 

“Here you go. It's the chart to the grand line. You do want it, don't you?” She asked. He took it from her hands, smiling wide.

“Your giving it to me?” He asked.

“Because you saved my life.” 

Unlike the girl in front of him who was being serious Luffy smiled big. “Thanks Nami!”

He turned away, inspecting the map he had no clue how to read. “Now I finally have it! A map of the grand line! Hurray!” He spun back around to Nami. “Does this also mean that you’ll be joining me and my pirate crew?” 

“I told you not matter what I'll never join a pirate crew.” She crossed her arms, and Luffy started deflating, sad that he would have to keep trying to get her to join. Her resolve was cracking though. “But okay. Hanging around with you seems profitable enough. Just remember this, i'm only joining you, because it's in my interest.” 

Ah, yes. Treasure. It can’t all be in her favor though, and the boys weren’t going to speak up. “Don’t forget, we need some of the money to survive too. 75/25 our favor.”

“75/25 my favor” She countered. I snorted, giving her a look.

“We have three people, you have one, that gives up four equal shares of 25, in other words, 75 for us, 25 for you. When we get more, we will divide up our 75% out and you will remain at 25%. I’d take it Nami, it's a really good deal.” She scowled, and tried once more.

“70/30?” 

“I will agree to that on the condition that when you do join the crew, you share will drop back down to 25% and, as I said before, the rest of us split up the remaining 75% evenly.”

We shook on it, Nami muttering how she just said she would never join the crew, so it didn't matter anyway. 

_I can't wait for the day you eat those words._

“Where's that swordsmen?” Nami asked, looking around. I did the same, not actually knowing where he had gone off to. I spotted Zoro quickly, laying on the ground and head propped up against the wall, looking like he was dead, but really he was just asleep. Luffy spotted him too and ran over to him, smacking him on the head to wake him up.

“Zoro! Wake up, were leaving.” 

“Did we take care of everything?” Zoro asked, still half asleep and mumbling. He blinked the sleep away, letting out a large yawn and stretching his arms and back. When his eyes opened again, they met mine first. I smiled and his mouth twitched up in the corner. He glanced over at Nami and his neutral face of displeasure returned as Luffy explained Nami was coming with us.

“Yeah! We got a navigator! And we got a chart of the grand line!” 

Zoro and Nami looked at each other for a few seconds.

“I'm not so sure about this.” 

“Doesn't matter Zoro, its Luffy's decision,” I told him.

“Its my decision!” Nami yelled, but calmed down quickly. “Anyways, lets go help the mayor.”

Before we could even move to check on his unconscious form, a mob approached us. Now, mobs aren't usually quiet, so we could hear them coming from quite a bit away before they finally stopped in front of us. 

“You there! You're not residence of this village!” One of them towards the front accused.

“Nope! Who are you?” Luffy asked.

“What was all that cannon fire we heard? It sounded like there might have been a battle here earlier? If you know anything, please tell us!” The man spoke again.

Before we could, one of them noticed the unconscious mayor and drew in a sharp breath, calling everyone's attention to him. They all moved as one to help the man. They speculated on what happened, but Luffy cleared the air.

“No, I'm the one who kicked that old man’s ass.”

“WHAT!” They cried. 

“Hold on, you didn’t have to tell them that!” Nami said, glancing between us and the growing hostile mob.

“But he did,” I said, shaking my head. I was going to have to run again. Damn it. I started stretching out my sore leg muscles, getting ready to make a break for it.

“Its true.” Was Luffy defense. It wasn’t a very good one. Neither was his idea to knock out the Mayor in the first place though.

“Maybe you should explain to them so they don't get angry!” Nami suggested, but it was too late for that. The mob had approached us while we squabble between ourselves, weapons raised and ready to fight.

“Tell me, why exactly did you knock our mayor out and leave him in the street to die?” The guy who had been addressing us, and more people shouted out questions, demanding we answer.

“We’re pirates.” 

Nami screeched. Zoro doubled over, laughing so hard he had to grab my shoulder or else he would have toppled over. I'm pretty sure I was making that “not impressed” face from the meme of the girl who got second place in the Olympics. 

“WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THAT? “ Nami seethed. “Its the truth!” was all Luffy had to offer again.

The townspeople started threatening us, moving closer, brandishing their weapons. 

“What now, doesn't look like they're up for a discussion.” Zoro said, straightening out, amusement still clear in his voice.

“RUN!” Luffy shouted, grabbing our arms and spinning us around. We booked it through the streets. The mob was unrelenting, chasing after us and keeping up. 

“How do you always make things worse?” Nami complained, panting. She had one of the treasure bags, Luffy carried the other.

“This is a good town. Everyone's so mad because of that old mayor guy. Something tells me their not going to listen to our side of the story. Were turning here.” he didn’t give much warning. 

Nami complained about that too, saying that he told us too late, but she still managed to keep up with the three of us. Well two, but I made sure to grab Zoro and pull as hard as I could, ensuring he turned the right way and keeping him with us as we ran down the alley.

  
Chouchou barked at us as we passed by. Somehow I just knew what he was saying.  _Keep running, I'll hold them off. Thanks again!_

“Thanks, Chouchou. Good Luck!” I called back over my shoulder. The townspeople stopped in front of the barking dog, trying to argue with him. 

“Later doggy! Shishishishi!” Luffy called, laughing as we continued through the streets. We slowed to a jog, and then finally came to a stop in front of our boats, which had been docked next to each other. I fell to the ground, pretty much exhausted after today, and just laid in the sand, trying to suck in as much oxygen as I could. 

“That was close. We only made it because of Chouchou,” Nami said, throwing her sack of gold down on the sand next to Luffy’s, doubling over and panting just like me, “Why do we have to put up with this?

“Does it matter now? We’re done here anyway.” Luffy told her. He seemed to be fine, probably because he was chased so often as a kid by wild animals and angry restaurant owners.

“Yeah, maybe so, but…”

“Hey is this your boat?” Luffy off whatever Nami was going to say, gesturing to the Buggy Pirate ship Nami had stolen earlier today, “This is great!”

“Yeah. It's nothing special, but it will do. I stole it from some dumb pirates a while back.”

“That's a big mouth you got!” A familiar voice yelled out. I groaned, standing up against the wishes of the rest of my body. But if the enemy was near, I wasn’t going to be the one laying down.

_Fuck everything hurts._

I’m about eighty percent sure that if I was at home and got these injuries, I wouldn’t be up walking and moving. Coming to this world made me just as resilient as the people here, it seemed. Which was good, because I think I might have died already if that wasn’t the case.

The three pirates from early that day came out of hiding.

“We've been waiting for you, you little thief.” The large one sneered at her.

“Never thought you'd run into us here, now did you girly?” The hat guy added.

Nami's laugh was forced, and very scared. She was rigid, eyes not leaving the men that threatened her.

“You know these guys?” Luffy asked her.

“We all do,” I said, “Except you, Luffy.” 

This brought Nami out of her fear induced haze. Now she was confused. Especially when the men recognized me. Their eyes bulged out of their head. I gave them a small wave, then pointed to the green haired swordsman next to me. They started crying at the sight of him.

“Never thought you'd run into us here, now did you fellas?” I repeated back to them. They jumped off the ship and ran into town, screaming and crying the entire way. I turned to the orange haired navigator. 

“Would you mind if I sailed with you for a bit, Nami?” I asked her. She shook her head and welcomed me aboard her stolen ship.

It was relatively easy to set sail, especially with the experience of Nami and Zoro. Soon the sails were filled with the wind, taking us to our next adventure.

“Can I ask you something? Isn’t that Buggy’s mark on your sail?” Zoro said, not even waiting for a response to the first question.

“Well this did use to be Buggy’s boat. Think I should change it?”

  
A voice called out over the water, drawing our attention back to the land before anyone could respond to Nami’s question.

“Hey wait! Young ones!”

Luffy leaned over near the front of the boat. “It's the old mayor guy.” 

We waited as the man caught his breath, the others wondering what he would say to us.

“THANKS! THANK YOU!” He cried. He fell to his knees and brought his arms up, waving after us. 

“Don't worry about it! Take it easy!” Luffy called back, waving goodbye to the man.

When we could no longer see the island and we were officially on our way, Nami took the time to deal with the treasure.

“You guys have a pretty small boat. It could flip, it could be easily raided. I could store your portion of the treasure in my safe, secure location _for a fee of course_ ,” Nami told the boys, looking around the deck for when they had put the bag. 

“No thanks,” Luffy waved her off, “we didn’t take the treasure.” 

Nami blinked. The second she fully processed what he said she flipped.

“What'd you do, Luffy?” Nami’s anger grew, though it was more understandable how made she was about it when you _knew_ what that money was actually for, “Don’t tell me you left that bag back there!?”

“Yeah.”

“That bag was worth around five million beris you idiot!”

“That's right. And they're going to need that money to repair their destroyed town”

“BUT THAT WAS MY TREASURE, JERK” Nami screeched. “DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED TO STEAL IT?”

She reached across and grabbed Luffy’s head, pushing it down between the two boats and over water, “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?”

Luffy flailed around, trying and failing to get himself free. “Stop! I can’t swim!” 

“That's the whole idea!”

“Why don't you just go back and get it then?”

“I can't do that! YOU GO GET IT!”

“No! This is dangerous, I could die ya know!”

“I don't care! If you do that again I really will throw you into the ocean.”

I looked over at Zoro, biting my lip to keep the grin from taking over my face. Zoro openly laughed at their shenanigans.

“Well, for better or for worse, looks like we finally have a navigator in our crew.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this islands adventure really was difficult for me. I'm having a much easier time writting the next few chapters, where they pick up Usopp. I'll be updating again in a few days!


	8. Honorable Liar? Captain Usopp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so this got a bit out of hand. I had this chapter mostly written out, and then I decided to add the beginning section, which made me happy. I hope you're enjoying this story too.

“Nami.” 

The girl was still furious over the loss of her treasure. I didn’t particularly like when people I knew were angry, tried to avoid them if I could, but the longer I waited, the more I could feel every inch of where my skin was rubbed raw against the ground.  

“Is there any bandages or medical supplies on board?”

I held out my arms, showing the still bleeding wounds that littered my body where my clothing didn’t protect me against. Her shoulders sagged and her jaw unclenched, but the frown remained as she looked at my injuries. 

“Hm, let’s go see!” 

I followed after her inside the boats mini room. It actually had multiple little areas inside, a stove and sink catching my attention first. A couch to the left. Two doors to the right. 

We went through the first one, which lead to the bathroom. Oh thank the gods, an actually bathroom!

Finding a first aid kid, she offered to help but I waved her off.

“You should go up top, make sure the boys don’t float away. They’re that bad at navigating, Nami.” 

Her left eye twitched and she let out a sigh. 

“Men.” 

I snorted. She was already out of the door and gone. 

I rummaged around and found tweezers, alcohol, and bandages. Nothing in here as far as I could tell for the pain. I didn’t want to just go taking random pills, and there were a few possibilities to choose from. I left them and some other unneeded supplies in the box and set to patching up myself. 

Removing tiny pieces of road from your body isn’t pleasant. At all. There were so many tiny stones, and it was agony to dig around and get some of the harder ones. When I removed everything I could find from one arm, I bandaged it up nice and tight. Then I moved onto the other arm. 

This time, it was as if I wasn’t even working on my own arm, but someone else’s. Was this how the other arm felt? No this was something else. I stared hard at the arm, then gave it a good poke and hissed at the pain. I felt the arm, but it wasn’t registering as my arm. 

I blinked, then blinked a few more times. I looked back at not arm as I dug out another rock, then wondered why everything went blurry. More blinking made me realize my eyes had crossed. When did they do that? I shook my head and forced myself to focus. I dug a little deeper, pressed a bit harder, seeing if the added pain would allow me to come back. 

I got all that I could find and bandaged that arm up. 

Next was the ones on my legs, mostly just my lower legs. I started picking out the junk, pebble after pebble-

The creaking of wood made me pause. Someone with heavy footsteps, much heavier than Nami’s, drew near. I paused and glanced up at the open door, watching a green head of hair pop up. He blinked when he saw me. 

“Everything alright?” I asked, wondering why the Zoro would come in here. Unless -“I can move if you’d like to use the bathroom” 

“Huh? No, I came to uh, see if you’re alright.” He stepped fully into the bathroom now, rubbing the back of his neck. His swords clanked on the doorway, making him have to turn and shuffle into the tight space.

I gave him a small smile. “Doing fine. It just takes a while to pick out all the little rocks that got stuck to me when that lion hit me down the street.”

Zoro blinked, looked me up and down, then blinked again. “You went up against the lion?”

“Yeah. I wanted to help that dog, his name is Chouchou. I hope he will be okay.”

Zoro snorted and shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“What?”

“Come on.” He said instead of answering, holding out his hand. He helped me up and led me to the couch, sitting down and dragging me down next to him. He lifted my leg so it was sitting in his lap, looking at the surface damage. He held out his hand, still inspecting my leg, and I passed him the tweezers. He set to work, and I did my best to keep my face passive as he dug around with much more care than I was expecting. It still hurt, but my eye only twitched once of twice when he had to get a particularly ground in stone. I expected him to stop once he had gotten it all out and let me finish bandaging it up, but he wrapped the cloth around my leg, secure but not too tight. When he was finished he moved my legs off him and stood. 

“Thank you for the help.” I told him, following his lead and standing up. He grunted, walking out the door without another word. I almost would have thought he was upset, but I could see the faint blush that spread across his checks.

I walked out right behind him, watching as he jumped over to our little boat, the water crashing up as it met the rocking sides. I went over to Nami, who was at the front, sitting on the deck with a compass and a few maps in front of her. I sat close by but waited until she glanced over at me to talk.

“Is that where we’re headed?” I asked. She nodded, pointing to the island on the map with one small settlement.

“Its close by, we should reach it in a day, maybe two.”

“Does that include if we anchor for the night?” 

“No.” She frowned, but kept her main focus on the navigation tools in front of her. “Why would we do that?”

“I don’t know about you, but after today I’m exhausted. I thought Luffy or Zoro could take watch so we can get some sleep. But we don’t want either one steering these boats.” 

“So you’ve said. Are they really that bad?”

“Luffy thinks North is up, or whichever direction feels the coldest, and Zoro thinks that trees move to block the path he was going on rather than that he just got turned around.”

“Why did you choose to follow someone so stupid?” Nami asked, still not even bothering to look up from her maps. I frowned at her blunt, and frankly slightly offensive, question.

“Luffy’s smarter than he seems, he is determined, and he is loyal. We are his nakama, and he will protect us. I will help him achieve his dream, and along the way he is going to help Zoro and I achieve ours."

“Your dream?” Nami’s eyes finally left her map to look over at me. 

“I want to go on the most amazing adventure that ever was, and help the people I come across that need it.”

She stared, as if seeing if I was serious, before she scoffed and let her eyes fall back down to the maps in front of her. My smile fell, and to be honest I was a bit hurt. I probably would be more hurt if I didn’t know about her island. 

“You’re a pirate, how can you help anybody?”

“Nami, the world isn’t a place where everyone fits the mold. Marines aren’t all good, in fact, quite a few are corrupt pieces of trash nowadays.” I could see it in Nami’s face, how she knew that was true but she didn’t want to agree just yet. 

“The same can be said of pirates, not all are bad. People are just complicated. Sometimes the laws themselves are actually bad, but breaking the law would make you a criminal. So what do you do? Something immoral but legal or the right thing and illegal? Let me ask you something else, if someone does a bad thing, in order to accomplish something good, are they a bad person?”

Nami didn’t answer. She just stared down, but I don’t think she actually saw anything. Since she didn’t answer I decided to give her my opinion.

“I think it depends, but usually no. Like someone who steals food to feed their family, or a person who has to resort to violence to stop someone who is more dangerous.” 

“Or someone who steals gold from other pirates?” Nami said quietly. She couldn’t see my small smile, but I wish she would. She just needed to look up.

“Yes. Especially if the gold was going to help others, not herself, then yes. It wouldn’t make them a bad person.”

Neither of us said anything for a while after that, but the silence was comfortable. We both got lost in our own thoughts for awhile, mine being focused on how I could help on the next Island. Making sure we were at the right shore was at the top of my list. Stopping Usopp from being shot was also on there, but lower down as I didn’t know if I could do that, so just in case I planned on bringing some of the bandages that were on board with me to land. Although should I really bring my backpack?

Should I really leave it where the black cat pirates were going to land?

If we were at the right shore, it’s not like it mattered, we were there to protect the ship anyway.

Too many thoughts and questions, not enough brain power and time.

Dusk settled around us, and Nami told us here would be a fine spot to anchor for the night. While Zoro and Luffy helped her, I switched to the smaller boat, going over to our supplies. I pulled enough for four meals that consisted of bread, curried meat, and raw carrots and broccoli. Nami’s eyes widened when she saw her share, but didn’t refuse the food. Luffy and Zoro scarfed down their food, while Nami and I took a bit longer, and also had to protect our remaining food from Luffy’s wandering hands. Even on her own boat Nami wasn’t safe from his stretchy limbs.

The darkness of night settled around us, but the nearly full moon reflected off the sea surface, and the massive amounts of stars gave off just enough light. Nami bid us goodnight, going into the small addition, where she either slept on the couch or there was a bed I didn't see. I let out a huge yawn myself, and stretched out, wincing as the skin around my healing skin pulled.

“You guys set to take watch tonight?” I asked.  

“Couldn’t you just tell us if somethings going to sneak up on us?” Luffy whined. I double checked that Nami was well and truly gone, then shook my head.

“I don't remember every detail of the whole future, and it wasn’t all shown to me anyways.” I'm sure that someone sneaking up on the ship would be mentioned in the anime/manga, but who knows? It was best not to take any chances. And besides, “There will be someone who does sneak up on us in the future, becauses _someone_ falls asleep on watch.” I eyed Zoro, who scoffed. 

“Don’t believe me, or do. I don’t care about that. I care that we are safe for the night.” I said. 

"Don’t worry Tani, I’ll stay up and keep us safe!” 

“I'm counting on you Luffy.” I walked over to where Zoro was lounging in front of the food storage, guarding it for the night once again. Instead of having his legs crossed, they were stretched out in front of him this time. I kicked his feet apart, ignoring his complaint, and then kneeling down between his legs i stretched out, putting my head basically on his crotch. I tossed one arm over a leg, hugging it like I would a pillow. Zoro started sputtering again whichever made Lufy laugh.

“Do you mind?” He finally got out.

“Nope. Goodnight.” And I shut my eyes and relaxed, letting sleep take me.

 

* * *

 

When I woke up again, I was surprised to see i was still laying on Zoro. I blinked, carefully sitting up so I didn’t wake the man. He snored away, frowning and curling up when I left him there. Luffy has also joined us, coiled Around Zoro’s other leg. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. It washed the sky in a mix of oranges, reds, and pinks. I breathed in deep as I watched the changing colors, the morning air cold and refreshing.  

I wasn’t the only person up enjoying the sunrise. Nami was moving around on her boat, getting ready for the day.

I asked to use her bathroom, bringing my bag. I washed up as best I could and changed into some different clothes. After a brief discussion with Nami on how she washes her clothes, (wait for a town and do it there) I hoped back over to the other boat. When I tried to snag an apple, Zoro finally woke up. Guess he did make a good food guard. He quickly let go of my wrist after cracking open one eye to see it was just me, yawning and stretching. I mumbled good morning, and sat down nearby to eat and write. I wanted to go over some things about the next island. As in everything I could remember, which wasn't as much as I wanted. Nami said we should be there early tomorrow morning. That gave me 24 hours to figure out a decent plan for Usopp's Island.

_You don’t even remember the name of the Island. We’re so fucked._

I didn’t have much time to write. When Luffy woke up, he thankfully went and bothered Nami first, but the navigator didn’t last long before she was yelling at the rubber man. Luffy had the balls to ask her if she was bleeding from her vagina, which made me laugh so hard I cried. Zoro had to jump in and grab our captain, and I had to explain to Nami how he had just got that knowledge. She in turn was astound at his ignorance, and horrified at me for telling him too many details. Then, I had to sit Luffy down and explain how some stuff we just don’t talk about, and its nice and respectful if you don’t ask those questions to people. Because some-no most women in this word will actually kill you. 

Imagine Luffy asking Boa that! Should cure her of her crush for sure. 

The rest of the day was spent playing more games I could remember from home, with Nami and even Zoro joining in. I'm going on a picnic was more fun with the four of us, Simon says almost caused Luffy to go overboard, but Never have I ever and Would you rather were the real winners of the day, and when I explained the concept of drinking games Zoro demanded we get some booze in the next town. 

When night rolled around again we anchored, and I took watch. Zoro told me that I had better wake up Nami to take her shift this time. I waved him off.

“Go to sleep, You’re a grouch when you’ve been awake this long.”

He went to his spot in front of the food storage and fell asleep within a minute of sitting down. Luffy was asleep in his spot near the front, and Nami had once again gone inside. I grabbed my journal and got to work, glancing around every now and then. With my plan for Usopp's island pretty much fleshed out, I decided to map out my plan to save Ace from execution.

You see, I wasn’t going to be waiting until Marineford to save Ace. I mean, I would save him from there if it came to it, but that would mean that plans A through C went wrong, and I would have to try plans D, maybe E, and because I thought I was funny, my last ditch plan was F, for how totally fucked I would be if I had to use it. 

So I scribbled until I could barely keep my eyes opened, then stashed my book back in the bag. I hopped over to the other boat. Tripped a bit when I didn’t quite get my foot up over the edge of our boat, stumbling but not falling. 

I met Nami in the doorway, who explained that she had felt the boat when I got on and got up. I just nodded and wished her well, making my way back, going over to Zoro and plopped down, asleep before my head even hit his lap.

 

* * *

 

“There's absolutely no way we’ll make it to the Grand Line in this condition.” Nami said. It was the early morning of the next day. We would be reaching the Island soon, and Nami wanted to have a crew meeting. I agreed, and her we sat near the edges of the boats so we could talk to each other.

“You're right, were going to need a lot more meat.” Luffy said, swallowing the whole core of the apple he had eaten for breakfast. He reached down and grabbed another. “Eating fruit everyday is for the birds.”

“My mom hasn’t eaten meat in years.” I said. Luffy and Zoro both gave me horrified looks.

“Your mom's a bird?” Luffy whispered. 

“No, silly. She’s human. People who don’t eat meat are called vegetarians. My mom hasn’t eaten any animal products, like cheese or milk or eggs, and meat, in years. Someone who follows that diet is called vegan.”

“So she eats fruits and vegetables only?” Zoro asked,

“And grains.” And there were many recipes for desserts that didn’t have any of those things I mentioned before in them. It was fascinating really how many other things she did find to eat. “Meat isn’t the only thing in the world, guys.”

“You’re right. We’ll also need some booze.” Zoro said. An apple hit him in the jaw a second later, having been thrown by Nami. Luffy caught it before it went overboard, eating it whole.

“Shut up you boneheads, that not what I mean. The Grand Lines a dangerous place, we’ll need more than beer and meat to survive there. Not to mention the place is crawling with pirates who are also in search of the One Piece. And they all have ships that are way better than this.” Nami’s fist clenched, her shoulders were tense. She was frustrated with Luffy’s lack of concern, was my guess. 

“And we don’t have a crew.” Luffy added. 

“We don’t have a crew, we don't have any equipment, or even a real ship for that matter, There is no way we'll ever make it like this.” Nami sunk down onto the deck, holding her head in her hands.

“Yep, we’ll need a cook. And maybe a musician to keep us entertained!” Luffy was still stuck on the crew portion of what we were missing, apparently. 

“A musician?” Zoro started laughing at the suggestion. Nami muttered something, Gods know what, then spoke up, telling the boys what she had told me before. 

“A little to the south of here is an island with some settlements on it. And it looks like we might be able to get our ship and some of the supplies we need there.

“Fresh meat at last!” Luffy cheered, tipping backwards. My hand on his back stopped his decent overboard.

“And some booze too!”

“Is that all you guys think about? Ugh. What are Tani and I going to do with you two?!”

 

* * *

 

When we reached land, we threw the anchors onto the shore to keep the boats from floating away. Nami looked around, trying to find something or someone. Luffy stared ahead, taking in the island and what awaited him, while Zoro stretched out, sore from being in the boat for so long. 

“Finally. It feels good to be on dry land again.” Zoro said.

“There's a village around here somewhere, right?” Luffy asked Nami, vibrating with excitement.

“Yeah, it looks like a small one.” Luffy ran up and squished himself next to her, trying to look at the map in her hands.

"Oh! oh! Then there's meat. There has to be a place to eat meat in this village.”

“Just forget about meat for a minute would you,” Nami told him, holding the map out of his grasp. 

Zoro yawned again, but made a weird noise at the end. I looked over to see him removing his katana slightly, staring at a bush on top of the cliff.  

_Must be Usopp and those kids._

“Careful, were being watched.” Zoro told the two distracted by the map.

“By who? Where are they? Do they have meat?” Luffy swung his head around, trying to find out what Zoro saw.

“Look out!” was the only warning we got from the swordsman. The sand started spraying up at Luffy’s feet, right where tiny stones were hitting the ground at a very high velocity. Zoro pushed me to the side, behind him more. Nami ran off to use the ship as cover. Luffy danced, doing his best to avoid the shrapnel coming his way.

Leaves shaking and branches rustling drew our attention back up to the cliff side, where flags started popping up two by two along the edge, out of the foliage that was hiding the people holding them.

_People? More like intricate pulley system._

The mark looked like a mix between a traditional pirate skull flag and the scream mask. I expected more flags to pop up, but I only saw about twenty. Not off to a great start.

“That's...so COOL!” Luffy waved his arms back and forth, his smile stretching from ear to ear as he looked at the “army” we faced.

“Is this supposed to be when were impressed?” Nami asked.

Someone was laugh. Up on the cliff’s edge stood a figure. I squinted, making out brown overalls, a large bag, and the longest nose I had ever seen.

“I am Usopp, leader of the invincible nation of pirates who reign over this island. You stand before a living legend, the most revered pirate who ever lived. I am the great captain Usopp!” Yes, he said his name twice in his introduction. Yikes.

“Surely you know that plotting an attack on this island would mean certain death. My army of eighty million supermain pirate soldiers would squash you like bugs!”

Nami had stopped hiding halfway through Usopp's speech/rant. She now leaned against the boat without a care in the world. Zoro just seemed pretty confused, especially when Luffy shouted out “AWESOME!” and looked to Usopp like he was some God. 

_Hehe. Usopp-Sama_

“You expect us to believe that?” Nami called back to him. He jolted, freezing up in terror. 

“She knows!”

“Yep. Well, now I do.”

Usopp turned into a noodle, his body wiggling in a way that shouldn’t be physically possible, unless he was missing a lot of his bones. “How could I have been so dumb I practically told her I was lying I'm such an idiot,”

“What He was lying? Tani why didn’t you say so!” Luffy looked like someone had taken away all his meat. 

“Curse you, you crafty tactician! Eighty million might have been an exaggeration, but I have a great many men under my control.” Usopp called down to us. 

“My guess is three.” She called back.

“Ahhhh! She does know!” 

“Did Nami see the future too?” Luffy asked Zoro, who told him to shut up about that before I could. Their conversation was drowned out by the three screaming children hopping out of the bushes, dropping the ropes and flags, causing the rest to fall in a domino effect.

“Hey! Where are you guys going! Come back!” Usopp called after his retreating men. Meanwhile Nami had moved forward and picked something out of the sand.

“A pirate using a slingshot, huh. Well, now I've seen it all.” Nami said, holding one of the round, black, pebbles Usopp used for ammunition.

“That's pretty cool!” Luffy laughed, offending Usopp even though my captain had complimented him.

“Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you.” Usopp rummaged around his bag, pulling out the familiar weapon, “I'm a proud man I won't stand for it!”

Luffy grew serious, his laughter dying down when he saw Usopp had once again loaded and aim his weapon at us, and not just that, but threatening to use it rather than just doing so.

“This is your last warning, or you'll get to see why they call me proud Usopp, and not push over Usopp. Is that Clear?” He spoke with a lot more confidence than I expected from him. It was one of the most believable things he said. Luffy tilted his hat, shading his eyes. 

“You’ve already seen for yourself just how good I am with this thing, so you know I can rival anyone carrying a pistol,” The longer he held the slingshot back, the more serious we grew in front of him, the more he trembled. His facade was starting to crack.

I moved to flank my captain, Zoro doing the same on the other side. With no weapon, all I could do was give my best glare and cross my arms. Zoro flicked his sword slightly out of its sheath, ready to draw it and attack in less than a second.

“Now that you’ve drawn your pistol, are you ready to use it?” Luffy asked. Usopp looked visibly shaken at the words, his eyes wide and mouth dropping opened, “Guns aren't for threats. They’re for actions. Are you willing to risk your life?”

Zoro let out a dark chuck from besides me that I swear made my heart skip a beat. I bet I knew exactly what expression he was making- I did my best to peak from the corner of my eye. Zoro had his eyes narrowed and was wearing that devilish smirk, looking up towards Usopp.

“I can assure you, were real pirates.” I almost broke, having to bite my lip to keep the sarcastic comment about him being a pirate for like three days an inside only thought. “Consider your next move very carefully.”

Usopp struggled, with himself and the weapon, for a few seconds longer, We all stared each other down until finally the long nose man gave some slack to the slingshot, letting the pellet drop to the ground between his feet, where he also fell to his knees.

“Real pirates definitely have a lot more punch behind their words ‘cause they can actually back them up! That's so cool!”

Luffy smiled, relaxing and standing down, so I did the same, Zoro following. We looked between the three of us, smiles growing and turning into laughter.

“I stole that!” Luffy called up to Usopp, “ I stole those words from Red Haired Shanks, a pirate I know.”

Usopp’s head shot back up to look at Luffy. “What, you know Red Haired Shanks? You really are a pirate, wait, you gotta be lying, do you really know him?”

“Yep, I know you're dad too. His names Yassop, right?”

Usopp's eyes bugged so far out of his eyes I thought they might fall out. He leaned forward, and I couldn’t help the yelp I let out as he fucking fell down the cliff side, sliding on his stomach and landing face first in the sand, falling head over heels and finally coming to a stop on his back.

_You survived the fall but you thought Luffy dies later? How does that make any sense?_

“You're right, my old man's name is Yassop. But how, how in the world do you know him?”

“Usopp, would you mind taking us into town and helping us find a restaurant? We can answer all your questions there.” I said. He nodded enthusiastically and told us he knew where the best restaurant was, second only to this one he ate at when he was younger and hunting in a jungle, where he came across a restaurant that only served fast food- as in animals that ran fast. 

We sat down and ordered food quickly. Once it had arrived, we tucked in, enjoying the drinks and warm meal.

“This is good, huh.” Usopp said, taking a bite of his turkey leg. We all made noises of agreement. 

“So I met your dad when I was just a little kid,” Luffy told Usopp between a mouthful of food.

“Hold on, does my old man really know Shanks?” Usopp asked around his own mouth of food. I wrinkled my nose.

“Guys, don't talk with food in your mouth.” I told them. They swallowed the food they had in one big gulp, you could see it move down their throats.

“Know him? When I met your dad, he was part of Shank’s crew, so they were probably pretty good friends”

“I can’t believe it! My old man sailing the old seas with famous pirates!”

“I haven't heard from him in a while, but I bet he’s still with them.”

“He still is.” I threw in.

“He was a heck of a sharp shooter. Id keep him on my crew.” Luffy picked up one of the apples, and told us how he had once seen Yassop shoot an apple at the edge of town from the other. How he could shoot an ant between the eyes from just as far. How much he talked about Usopp.

“I used to hear enough about you to make my ears bleed. And let me tell you, he was a great pirate.”

“He IS a great pirate,” I corrected. 

“Yeah really? I sure am proud of my old man. He left to live his life on the endless sea. He chose a life of real adventure”

“Maybe you could help us.” Nami said, “Do you know someone who can provide us with a decent ship. Or at least anyone who knows how to sail for that matter?” 

I would have protested the last snide comment, but it was fair she complained. She really was the only one out of the four of us, soon to be five, that knew about sailing, not just enough to get by either.

“Well, it's a pretty small village. Sorry, but I just don't think well be able to help you.”

“What about that huge mansion?” Zoro said.

Usopp’s expression changed, I could see sweat form on his brow and he bit his lip, worried about something. Or someone. Zoro didn’t notice his reaction, too busy actually looking out the window at the mansion, and powered on, “The one on top of that hill over there?”

“Hey, do you know them Usopp? Nami asked. She clasped her hands together, “With all that money, surely they could help us get our boat!”

Usopp’s mood switched again, now he was angry. Angry and scared, but not for himself.

“You stay away from there!” 

At our gasps, Usopp blanched, realizing his mistake. He struggled for a moment, trying to find an excuse to leave.

“Uh, I just remembered something that I really gotta do. Everybody knows me at this place.” He stood up, “so stay and eat as much as you want. Well I gotta go!” He grabbed his bag and ran out of the place.

“Your going to regret saying that,” I called after him, but he didn’t hear me or he ignored me. Zoro shrugged, digging in to the free food.

“Why was he in such a hurry to get out of here?” Nami asked

“He wants to go check on his treasure.” I said, giggling. The others gave me a weird look but didn’t have the chance to question me. 

The door burst open, showing the three kids from earlier. Piiman, Ninjin, and Tamanegi, also known as Onion, Carrot, and Pepper. I wonder which it will be here.  It seemed like this was some weird blend of the anime and the manga.

“The Usopp Pirates have arrived!” They cheered, holding up their wooden swords. The owner of the place glanced up from his paper but went back to reading almost immediately.

“Who are these kids?” Nami asked. Each one looked distressed, a sweat mark slowly dripping down their face.

“Captain Usopp is gone.” Ninjin said. 

“Fess up you filthy pirates!” Piiman yelled, putting on a brave face and running up to our table. His two friends followed behind. “What have you done with our beloved Captain! Tell us now!”

“Yeah, tell us now!” The other two chorused after the first.

Luffy pulled the mug away from his face, letting out a refreshed sigh. He patted his expanded stomach, drawing the boys attention.

“That meat sure was good!” He said. The boys looked at him with horrified expressions, drawing the wrong conclusions almost immediately.

“What meat?”

“These pirates are cannibals!” 

The two boys hid behind the third and most likely the secondary leader of the three, when Usopp wasn’t around. Nami caught my eye as I stifled my giggled behind my hand. She didn’t bother to hide her amusement, openly laughing

“What have you done? You savages!” Ninjin cried.

“If you're looking for your captain,” Zoro looked like the Joker for half a second, sick sadistic smile on his face while he spoke directly to the three terrified kids, “We ate him.”

I snorted, choking on my laughter that I could no longer hide. The kids screamed, grabbing each other.

“Ah! Cannibal!”

“What are you punks looking at me for?” Nami seethed, teeth turning sharp again. The kids screamed some more, falling over, no longer able to stand in the face of such horrible monsters.

Luffy and Zoro laughed along with me now while Nami yelled at us all.

“You just had to go and say something stupid, didn’t you?”

 

* * *

 

“You really had us going there.” Piiman told us. After we had cleared up the air with the kids and explained that their captain had left, they told us that he most likely ran off to the mansion. Curiosity piqued, we followed the kids down the long and winding dirt road I knew we would be going back and forth on multiple times today, finally stopping in front of tall bars coming together to make quite the intimidating first impression.

“Wow. This place is huge!” Luffy said, looking up at the massive structure behind the gates in front of us that towered at least three stories high and stretched even wider. 

“And if our captain ran off at this hour, this is the place he’s going to be!”

“Oh? What in the world does Usopp come here for?” Nami asked the kids.

“He comes to lie,” Ninjin said.

“To lie? That's terrible!” Nami scolded the boys as if it were them doing the lying.

“He’s not a bad guy, he’s great, isn’t he!” Piiman said, the other boys agreeing with him.

“Yeah! He’s Awesome!” Tamanegi said.

“How’s a liar awesome?” Zoro asked.

“Well, Kaya, the girl who lives there, has been in a terrible depression that's kept her weak and in bed since her parents got sick and died a year ago. She’s very rich, but all that money couldn't help her recover from her sadness.” Ninjin started explaining.

“So our captain tells her special made up stories to make her laugh and cheer her up!” Tamanegi added.

“Captain Usopp is the best at telling lies!” Piiman finished.

“Wow, that really is pretty nice of him.” Luffy said.

“Yeah!” The boys agreed. 

“The best thing about him is his mischievous side, he’s always up to something.” Piiman said

“I like him because he’s not afraid to be silly.” Ninjin said.

“And I like the captains crazy lies!” Tamanegi added.

My head was spinning from the ways these boys talked. They each had to add in their two cents every time one opened their mouth. 

“So when he tells her those stories, he makes her feel better?” Nami summarized.

“Yep! Lots better!” Tamanegi said.

“GREAT! I think we should ask her for a ship after all!” Luffy said.

“We’re not the ones who make her feel better, Usopp is.” Zoro pointed out.

“Getting in is impossible. Those guards at the gate don’t let anyone through.” Ninjin told us. 

While the other two were focused on the kids, who were explaining some of the security the house had, I watched Luffy make his way over to the gate, grabbing the top and getting ready to launch himself.

“Where’s Luffy?” Nami asked.

I pointed at him hanging off the fencing. “Luffy seems to enjoy hoping over walls.”

“I’ll go ask her!” Luffy called our to us, leaning back, keeping his feet against the bars along the ground.

“No, your not gonna-” Zoro was cut off by Luffy's shouting.

“GUM GUM-”

The kids screamed, holding each other close. 

“His arms are all stretchy!

“He’s some kind of monster!”

“Pardon the intrusion!” Luffy called out as a last warning. 

Zoro, Nami, and the kids ran forward, trying to stop Luffy from launching himself at the fancy house. I knew it wouldn’t work, and intended to find some other way in, but I got swept up with the group as they tried to hold the Captain down.

“No no no no no no no” Zoro said, copying my thoughts exactly. I tried to push away, but had no luck. 

“ROCKET!” 

Luffy snapped forward and let go, sending all of us in the air. I screamed, Nami screamed, the kids screamed, hell even Zoro screamed. I couldn’t help it. I did not like when Luffy did this. It wasn’t the flying through the air that was the problem either, that was actually sort of fun.

It was the landing I had an issue with.

We all crashed in a heap. I landed on top of Zoro, who let out a grunt as both the landing and I knocked the wind out of him. We had landed on some sidewalk that went around the house. A huge crater with cracks spreading out from the point of impact, surround Zoros body. His arm was around my waist, holding me tight against him. I had felt him grab me before we landed, and I'm about eighty five percent positive he protected me just then, flipping me around so I landed on him and not the ground.

I scrambled off the man, holding out a hand to help him up. I muttered a thanks and prayed he didn’t see the bush on my checks. Looking around so as not to look at him I noticed where the rest of the bunch had landed. 

Luffy landed in a similar position to Zoro, cracks spiraling out around him in the concrete. Nami at least landed on the softer ground, and seemed unhurt. The kids landing was cushioned by a nearby shrub. 

Above us was Kaya in her window, wearing a light gown. Usopp sat in the tree, on a branch that stretched near her window. He was trying to explain to her that we were new recruits who had heard about his greatness and wanted to join.

“Nope!” Luffy said, standing and facing the lady of the house, “Not me. I came here to see you, I wanted to ask you a favor.”

“A favor? From me?” Kaya asked, not quite understanding why we would ask her, since we didn’t know her.

“Uh-huh. I was wondering if there was anyway you could help us get a ship. W-”

“You there!” Came a stern voice. From our left came a tall man, wearing a sharp black suit with gold buttons. He had on thin wire glasses that hid his eyes with the reflection. His hair was slicked back, nothing out of place on the man. He walked with a purpose, with arrogance, “What do you think you're doing?”

“Klahadore.” Kaya’s soft voice carried through the air.

_Kuro._

“Get out.” The butler/pirate stopped in front of us. He used the palm of his hand to adjust his glasses, a habit from when he had sharp knives for nails. “I’ll have you know, this is criminal trespassing.”

“Hey Tani, who’s he?” Luffy asked, looking at me rather than the man in question. 

“Why would she know?” Nami sassed.

“Klahadore, the estates butler.” I told him, not really expecting him to get much from that. In fact, If I knew Luffy-

“Ah. He's a butt.” 

Close enough. It even calmed me down enough to listen to this idiot without raging forward and punching him in his fucking face. I really hated this man. 

He adjusted his glasses again, flashing them at us in the light. He was seething behind his indifferent mask, murderous intent coming off him directed at all of us. 

“Ah, actually Klahadore, these people are-”

“Not now, Kaya. You can tell me all about this riff raff after they’ve left. Now get out. All of you. Leave now, unless you have some business with me.”

“Alright! Do you think you could help us get a ship?” Luffy asked.

“Certainly not!” He seemed offended at the idea. “USOPP!” 

I didn’t even realize the long nose sniper had disappeared. I looked around, and saw him coming out from hiding behind the tree to stand on his branch and hear what Klahadore was going to say to him. “You have quite the reputation. You are very well known in the village.”

“Sure am.” Usopp agreed, chuckling along nervously.

“I hear you've been on many an adventure. Quite impressive for someone as young as you.”

“Usually people who admire me so much call me captain.” Usopp joked, but it didn’t go over well with the asshat, who’s grown somehow deepened. Of course, then Usopp had to go and got a bit smart with it. “So it's Captain Usopp to you.

“Captain hm...Your father also had something of a reputation.”

“What?” Usopp leaned forward, his smile slipping and entire body going ridged at the mention of his father.

“Klahadore please just stop.” Kaya pleaded from her spot. 

“You’ll never be anything more than the son of a filthy pirate.” With those words, I could feel the mood shift from slightly perturbed and mildly annoyed to hostile and offended. “Who knows what sort of trouble you're up to now. All I ask is that you and your kind leave this respectable young lady alone.”

I tasted blood in my mouth. This was really difficult to hold back from flying off the handle. At this rate the inside of my mouth was going to look like swiss cheese. 

“A filthy pirate?” Came Usopp’s low response. 

“You and she are from completely different worlds and you know it. Is it money you're after? How much do you want?”

“Seize this at once Klahadore, apologize to him!” Kaya shouted, leaning far out of the window.

“Hey, calm down Kaya.” Usopp said, trying to get her to go back inside the window more, his angry momentarily pushed aside for her well being.

“I don't believe there is any reason to apologize to this savage young man, my lady. My goal isn’t to slander, I am merely stating the truth. I sympathize with your situation, you must hate your great idiot of a father, for abandoning his family and his-”

I didn’t even realize I had moved until I was halfway across the yard. I didn’t even have a weapon. With no other option, I drew back my arm, creating a fist just like how my dad showed me once before, and popped the asshole right in the nose between the eyes. There was a sharp snap that filled the air, and blood immediately starting pouring from his nose. He stumbled back a step or two but didn’t fall. I expected the pain that spread like fire across my hand, and shook out the hand making sure nothing was truly broken, grimacing but not making a big fuse about how bad that actually hurt. A few gasps, a shout, one cheer, and a sigh came from the party behind me.

“As the estates butler, this man is the head of the staff in this household and in charge of keeping it maintained.” I explained, to anyone who cared to listen really. “He is not Kaya’s blood relative, he is not the Lord of the house itself. He is the butler, and it is his job is to listen to the wishes of the Lady of the house, not enforce rules upon her.” 

I leaned forward, knowing this was a huge mistake, but not caring so much in the moment, too hopped up on the adrenaline flowing through me. “The Lady of the house gave you a command, it is your duty to follow it. Apologize.”

He spat out a wad of blood onto the ground at my feet. For half a second I thought he had been going to spit it in my face.

“Never.” He snarled, though it came out warbled around the blood still pouring from his nose. “Do you see, Miss Kaya. Pirates always resort to violence to get their way. Was your parent a pirate too?” He said, mocking tone in his voice. I sneered and didn’t dignifying that with an answer. 

“Having a pirate parent must be terrible, I wouldn’t admit it either. I bet Usopp creates some pretty good lies as to what his father really is, maybe he could give you some suggestions. What do you tell people you farther is Usopp? A traveling salesman? Maybe you don't even claim him, say your not related by blood-”

Usopp jumped off the branch of the tree, leaving a hook behind in his place and safely landing on the ground below. He retracted his rope and stored it before moving forward to confront the man. I stepped to the side. Usopp threw his own punch, this time knocking Klahadore to the ground.

“Captain!” The kids cried.

“I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?”

“SHUT UP!” Usopp screamed. “My father listen to his heart and choose a life of risk and adventure. I am proud to say that my old man is a brave warrior of the sea. You're right, I am known to exaggerate from time to time, but I will never lie about who my father is. I refuse to be ashamed of my heritage. I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!”

“Pirates are brave warriors of the seas, are they?” Klahadore laughed, sitting up. “That's quite a twisted way of putting things. You don't seem to realize that you are living proof of savage blood. You run around spouting lies and using violence when you don’t get your way.”

He had gotten off the ground now, standing and adjusting his glasses once more. “To top it off, you cozy up to the Lady of the house to steal her fortune.” 

“No- I only-“ 

Klahadore got in Usopp’s face, screaming at him. “Your father is a filthy no good pirate, treachery is in your blood, of course you would hatch such an evil scheme.”

Usopp grabbed the front of his white button down shirt, pulling him in and drawing back his arm to punch him again.

“You won't let up will you?” Usopp sneered at the man.

“Stop it Usopp, please.” This was the only thing that would get him to pause, Kaya’s pleas breaking through Usopp's rage just enough that he stopped. “No more violence, I can't take it. Klahadore isn't a bad person he just- he tries to do what's best for me and sometimes he goes too far.”

Usopp's grip loosened enough that Klahadore was able to smack it away.

“Leave this place.You are never to come here again!” He told the long nose man, who up still had his arm raised, fist closed, ready to strike.

“Yea, I get it, you don't have to tell me twice buddy. This is the last you'll ever see of me.” Usopp lowered his fist and stalked off. 

“Hey, you butler jerk! Our captains not that kind of guy!” Ninjin shouted at the man, each kid piling on their own insult after.

“YOU STUPID JERKFACE!”

“JERKFACE!”

“ **JERKFACE**!”  Luffy raged. Zoro had to physically hold him back from storming at the man.

“Shut up, you don’t have a bone to pick with him. Tani shouldn’t have punched him, neither should you.”

Kuro gave a look to the children, which caused the kids to run away screaming from the scary man, hiding behind me. I crossed my arms, standing wide to protect them. Zoro was struggling with the flailing Luffy, who was screaming to be let go.

“Luffy this isn’t our fight!”

“Come on already! Zoro I’m serious!”

“I'm not letting you go!”

“Put me down! Put me down! I want to kick his ass like Tani! You didn’t hold her back!”

”When a women’s that mad you don’t get between them and what they’re mad at.” Zoro managed to grunt out as he struggled more and more to contain the rubber man. I snorted at the surprisingly good advice, not at all expecting that to come for Zoro. 

“Enough. You will all leave immediately!” Klahadore told us. I eyed the man, my anger only having grown when he accused Usopp of the very evil scheme he had cooked up. The same thing that held Usopp back held me back.

“We should go guys, Kaya doesn’t want to witness anymore violence. Come on.” I started walking past the man, the kids on my right and him on my left. I almost had to bite my fist from whispering his name as I walked by, letting him know that I know the truth, but I think he would have actually killed me before I had the chance to do anything else if I did that. Instead, I thought of how badass I was holding my head high and of protecting these kids as I walked by the horrible man.

_He’ll get what he deserves, soon._


	9. Expose the Plot! Pirate Butler, Captain Kuro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the update :)

“Hey, where’d Luffy go?” Nami asked from her perch on top of the fence. We had walked some ways down the road, away from the mansion but not quite back to town yet. Deciding that we had gone far enough for now, we took a break, trying to figure out what to do next, resting near the fence and using it to lean against as we all sat. We had lost Luffy when we weren't paying attention, and Tamanegi had kept on walking, saying he would scout ahead. His friends didn’t seem too concerned, and told us he went off on his own all the time.

“Who knows, probably ran off after the Captain.” Ninjin told her.

“Well, I know.” I whispered to Zoro. He smirked at the small inside joke.

“I bet he’s at his secret spot!” Piiman said.

“Yeah, over by the shore.” The other boy chimes in. “He always goes there when he’s going to think something over.”

“Should we go see?” Nami asked.

They all looked over at me, waiting. Even Zoro was looking to me. I realized that as first mate, technically it was my job to decide what we did.

“Oh, uh, nahhhh. He’s fine.” I told them, waving off any concern for the rubber man.  Zoro gave me a weird look before turning away and closing his eyes, trying to take a nap.

“Luffy can take care of himself, but where’s your other friend?” Nami asked the boys.

“Oh yeah! Tamanegi!” They both said.

“Come to think of it, he just up and disappears a lot.”

“Yeah! And then he shows up out of nowhere all freaked out.” Ninjin added.

Screaming grabbed all of our attention. We looked down the road and saw Tamanegi running towards us, tears and snot running down his face. 

“It’s like you summoned him.” I said, not really meaning to say that out loud. Zoro snorted next to me, and the corner of my mouth twitched up. 

“Terrible news, guys!” Tamanegi shouted as he got closer. “Listen to me!”

He skidded to a stop in front of his two friends, pointing towards the way he came and speaking rapidly. “Some nut job is on his way here and he only walks backwards!”

“You liar.” His friends accused immediately, scoffing and brushing him off.

“Actually, he isn’t.” I told everyone, standing up. I didn’t go far, still leaning against the fencing and now crossing my arms, looking towards the path. I didn’t want to be sitting with the enemy approaching, even if he doesn't do much right now.

The hypnotist approached us, walking backwards just as Tamanegi said. He wore his purple suit, matching hat, and brown pants. When Jango got close to us, he looked over at our small group, his red heart glasses flashing in the sunlight.

“Now which one of you people has the nerve to call me weird?” He propped his leg, tipping his hat, sort of dancing in front of us. 

“All of us.” I said with a firm nod. Each and everyone of us was definitely thinking it at the very least. He clutched right above his heart like I wounded him with my words.

“I’m just a normal guy.”

“You look insane.” Nami told him, leaning back away from the man.

“Don’t be silly. I’m just your normal, run of the mill, hypnotist.” He did his little dance move in front of us which I was beginning to wonder if it was a tick.

“A hypnotist? Really?” Tamanegi asked.

“Show us something!” Piiman demanded of the man.

“Yeah! Do something!” Ninjin added.

“What?” He looked towards the children. “You fools! What makes you think I would want to reveal my masterful hypnosis techniques to a bunch of roadside strangers? Okay, you convinced me.”

In the same breath he told the children off, he accepted the request, pulling from inside his jacket a disk on a string. Its sharp edges were silver, clearly a strong metal. I knew it could cut through multiple trees at once, so he was strong with that weapon. I tensed, but made no move to stop him. He would only put the kids to sleep, and himself, but I still felt the guilt inside telling me that I should protect these kids. I needed to see it thought, see it to believe it works. I mean, even in a word of devil fruits, hypnosis seems a bit far fetched, right? Nami seemed to think so, but it didn’t stop me frowning being ready to attack at a seconds notice. 

Zoro sat up and leaned forward, catching onto my mood and watching the guy with an intensity equal to my own.

“Watch the ring closely, By the count of Jango you will be in a deep sleep.” 

Torn between wanting to watch and make sure he didn’t do anything funny, but not wanting to risk falling asleep, I had to look away. I met Zoro's eyes, who rolled them and muttered over to me.

“What a ham.” 

Something in the look I was giving him made him pause. 

 **_thud,thud,thud._** **Thud.**

The sound of multiple bodies hitting the ground at once brought our attention back to the hypnotists. He managed to put not just the three kids to sleep, but also himself. Although I expected it, the fact that he put himself to sleep...come on! The four continued to snored away, a spit bubble already forming in the older mans mouth. 

_Gross._

Zoro lurched forward. “Who is this freaky weirdo?” He scrambles up and rushed to the kids, shaking them, but they didn’t wake. Seeing Zoro worried for the kids reminded me of Water Seven, where he was press ganged into joining a family. It made my heart twist in a way that wasn’t unpleasant.

“They’re alright, Zoro. Just asleep.” I told him, moving towards them too and helping to wake them up. Shaking them didn’t seem to be working. I didn’t want to hit them either. We had no cold water…

I grabbed Ninjin’s nose, covered his mouth with my hand, and waited for a few seconds. He jerked away and I removed my hands from his face, moving them to his back to help him sit up as he gasped for air. 

“So sorry, it was the easiest and least painful way we had available.” I told him. Nami had followed my lead by now, waking Piiman up in the same manner. Zoro copied us as well and soon we were left with the sleeping hypnotist.

“What should we do with him?” Zoro asked. I frowned, knowing that if we tied him up or got rid of him now, there would be no way to draw out the butler, not for a while. 

“Wake him up and tell him to get lost, and you don’t have to be as nice about any of it.” I told Zoro. He grinned, catching the hint and smashing the man on the head, leaving a huge bump. Jango took his leave right away without us having to tell or threaten him to do so. He walked backwards, which meant he was facing us. I watched until he was out of sight, then helped Nami check over the kids to make sure they were okay. 

Some time later the hype over being put to sleep by a strange backwards waking man died down, and the boys were back to being bored. 

“Captains been gone for quite a while.” Ninjin pointed out.

“Yeah, Luffy too.” Zoro said.

“He probably just needs some time.” Tamanegi said.

“Whenever he gets really upset like this, you can count on him hanging out by the shore.” Tamanegi said.

Ninjin yelled, drawing our attention to the distance, trying to see what the boy sees. His friends all let out a similar yell when they saw him; Their Captain was running as fast as possible down the road, and he looked angry and upset. 

“Captain!” The kids shouted, but he didn’t slow down or acknowledge them.

“Hang on, I though Luffy was supposed to with him?” Zoro asked.

“Captain!” The kids shouted again with Usopp so close. They had to jump out of the way, Usopp plowing right through them and continuing on.

“Hey where's Luffy? Is he still at the shore?” Nami tried to ask as he ran by us, but she ended up trailing off when she realized Usopp wasn’t going to reply or stop. “Wow. He looked really upset. But why? Still mad at the butler?”

“Who knows?” Zoro said, but the look he gave me told me that he wanted me to start talking, soon.

“No that wasn’t just a mad face!” Ninjin told us,

“That look was different,” Piiman continued.

“It was the tragic face of sheer desperation!” Tamanegi told us.

Zoro was still looking at me, waiting for me to explain I guess. Instead, I turned to the three young pirates.

“Boys, could you show us the way to the shore that your captain likes to hang out at?”

“This smells like an adventure to me!” Ninjin said.

“Yeah, something happened at the shore!” Piiman added.

“I think this calls for the Usopp Pirates!” Tamanegi finished.

“Enough already!” Zoro said, getting annoyed with how the boys talked, “How do we get to this place?”

 

* * *

 

“This is the place!” Ninjin announced when we arrived at the cliff side.

“Our Captain always comes here to be alone and think.” Tamanegi told us.

“It is nice.” Piiman added.

“I don't think that straw hat guy is here.” Ninjin said, looking around. Everyone started searching for him, but I walked right over to the edge of the cliff, looking down. A few stones fell off, tumbling down the side of the cliff. My heart leaped, I had forgotten the reason Luffy fell wasn’t just because he was sleepnotized, but these cliffs were eroding and dangerous.

“Tani, be careful.” Zoro told me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I used my other arm to point to the lump I had finally spotted in the sand.

“Luffy?” Zoro called out, lacking it’s usually confidence. 

“Hey its that straw hat guy!” Piiman said.

“And his butt.” was Ninjin’s unhelpful addition.

“Is he...alive?” Nami asked, taking in the weird position our Captain was in. 

“Don’t worry, the hypnotist got him. He’s just asleep.” I said, looking around for a way down, “We need to go wake him up.” Off to the side I noticed a narrow path which was slightly worn down. It must be the path down the cliff side.

When we got closer, Nami gasped. “Luffy! What did you do!” She cried, taking in his crumpled up figure.

“He fell!” Piiman pointed out the very obvious.

“Yep. He’s a goner. You’re wrong, Miss.” Ninjin told me. I smirked at him, quirking my eyebrow as if to say ‘Am I?’

“So that's why our captain looked so upset!”  Piiman said as I approached the ‘dead’ body.

You could hear Luffy’s quiet snores the closer you got. I pushed the man over, so he fell on his side, and I didn’t even have to cut off his air to get him to wake up, that was enough. He snorted loudly upon being woken, the sound proving I was right. The kids scream and jump back, hiding behind Nami. 

Luffy stretched his arms out wide. He gave out a huge yawn. Finally, he looked at us. “Good morning guys!” 

I plucked his hat off the ground and smashed it onto his head.

“You need to be more careful. When an enemy tells you to look somewhere, look the other way.” I told him seriously. 

“Shishishishi, But what if I miss something cool!” He said. I blinked. I blinked again. I buried my face in my hands and dragged them down my face, taking a deep breath, and letting it out.

“Okay, that's fair.” I told him. “How about just don’t look at the weird guy’s disc, since now you know what it does.”

“What? How does that make sense?!” Nami yelled. “And what happened here? Why were you like that?” 

“Well, I came to talk to Usopp, when these two guys showed up on the beach. One was that butler from earlier, and the other some weird guy with a hat! They talked about their plan to attack the town and kill the girl in the big house!” 

“WHAT!” The kids yelled. “PIRATES ARE GOING TO ATTACK THE VILLAGE? THEN THEY'RE GOING TO KILL KAYA???”

“Yep, that's what they said, no question about it.” Luffy said. The kids started whining, distressed at the news. I didn’t blame them for it either, id be upset too.

“So, what made you think I’d be a good time for a nap?” Zoro asked.

“That's the thing, I don’t remember going to sleep or getting down here at all!”

The kids were whispering amongst themselves about this turn of events. Piiman told the others that Usopp was probably running to the village to warn the others.

“Well that's perfect,” Nami said, listening on what they were saying, “Those stupid pirates wont hurt anyone because the town will be abandoned by the time they get there.”

“Yeah, that's right! We better run away too if we want to live!”

“Alright lets pack our treasure and run like the wind!” The kids ran off, shouting the whole way.

“Oh no!” Luffy jumped up. Zoro, startled, asked him what's wrong, “We need to stock up before the meat shop guy runs away!”

Zoro used the back of a sword to hit Luffy in the back of the head, hopefully knocking some sense into him.

“Come on, that's not really the issue at hand here.”

“Zoro’s right, especially since the townspeople won't actually be abandoning the village.”

“What?” Nami asked me, “But Usopp's going to warn them..?” I shook my head, and she trailed off.

“Have you ever heard the story of the boy who cried wolf, Nami?” She shook her head. ”Let’s make out way back to town. I’ll tell you the story along the way.”

The four of us climbed back up the path to the top of the cliffs, where we met the three kids. They hadn’t made it very far before they had to take a break, running up hill was difficult after all. When I told them I was going to tell a story, they decided to walk instead of running ahead again. So, we all started making our way towards the center of the island as I told the fable from home, much to Luffy’s delight. 

“A young boy grew up on farmland, herding sheep all his life. His father was a sheepherder, and his father before him, and his before that. But the boy didn’t like watching after his sheep. He grew bored in the fields. He knew that if he yelled that a wolf was attacked, everyone would run to help chase it away. So he screamed. ‘Wolf! Wolf!’ and all the townspeople gathered their brooms and their shovels and anything else they could, running to the field. When they got there, and saw no wolf, they were angry and annoyed. The boy laughed and laughed, telling them how funny they looked frantically running. Grumbling, they left the boy alone.

“A few days later, the boy again cried ‘Wolf! Wolf!’, summoning the townspeople to field once more. And again the boy laughed at them, telling them they looked silly running up the dirt path. The third time it happened, only half the village came to check on him. The fourth, and a quarter still came, though they didn’t run.

“When the leaves started to turn colors and the air cool, an actual wolf showed up to the fields. The boy didn’t see the wolf until he was nearly thirty feet away, and he knew if he ran the wolf would pounce. He started crying out. ‘WOLF! Help a Wolf!’ and do you know what happened?”

“Nobody came?” Nami asked softly.

“Nobody came. Nobody believed the boy, who had tricked the villagers one too many times.”

“What happened to the boy?” Ninjin asked. I bit my lip, debating what to tell them. I decided to go with the nicer ending, the Disney version of you will.

“Well, the sheep all ran away, and the boy too. He hid in the pack of sheep, the wolf got a few who were on the outskirts, but everything was fine really. He went and apologized to the townspeople, and they forgave him. When the same wolf returned the next year, the whole town ran out to help him drive him away.”

“LAME” They all chorused.

“He should have died.” Piiman said, to the agreement of the rest.

_Ugh. Boys._

The kids led Nami and Luffy down the path, Luffy laughing as they played a small game of tag and Nami watching over the kids. Zoro and I started to fall behind. 

“Why didn’t you say anything about this Kuro butler guy before?” He asked. It was hard to tell if he was mad about it or not, but I spoke with caution nonetheless. I didn’t want to further anger the man, but this was important to understand.

“Luffy wants to go on an adventure. I know a lot about it, but telling him what I know would sort of spoil it and make it …well it wouldn’t be any fun. No, that’s not quite right. It would spoil it? Sort of? ” How do I put this? I had a good reason!

“I think I understand.” Zoro said slowly.

“I know it’s not really fair to keep things from- what, you understand?”

“Yeah. To Luffy, this whole thing is part of his dream. And I guess in a way it’s become part of mine too, this is the journey I’m taking to be the worlds greatest swordsmen. I don’t want that spoiled either.” 

I nodded, and thought over how best I could put this. It was hard, like walking on legos. 

“Occasionally, I’ll have to tell you some things.” Now I was unsure how he felt about that. “I’m hoping that it will result in less casualties for us and more of an ass kicking for them. Not everything is stuff you need to know right away, because it will just come up naturally given a bit of time. Like who Kuro really is. Lots of people lie about who they are when they first met us. But I’ll keep who’s going to win in your sword fight against Hawkeye to myself.”

His footsteps next to me stopped, and I speed up so that by the time he really registered what I had said and what that meant, I was talking to Nami and he wouldn’t bring it up. 

When we got to the same spot we had taken a break at earlier, the sun was starting to set, coating the sky in an orange blanket. Shadows stretched long and the air turned chilly, making me wish I had still wore my sweater. It was dirty but at least it was warm.

I showed the group of boys how to play quackadilly while we waited. Well, I wasn't quite sure if they knew we were waiting for anything. Our hands smacked each others around the circle as we loudly sang the song to accompany the game. Eventually, the boys moved onto playing cards with a deck Piiman brought out. I sat back and let Luffy be entertained by someone else, until finally someone spotted Usopp.

“Captain!” The boys shouted. I looked over and saw Usopp hunched over, no doubt wiping his face to remove any traces of tears, before he lifted his arm in greeting.

“Hey, how's it going guys?!”

“Hey captain!” The kids cheered for Usopp's return. Luffy called out a hey as well, and it looked like Usopp choked before he started running at us. He stopped right in front of Luffy, looking completely flabbergasted.

“Wait?! You’re alive again?”

“Alive? Yeah, and I had a pretty good nap!”

“He was sleeping the whole time.” Piiman told Usopp. 

“Captain, we hear all about those pirates and their evil plan.” Ninjin said

“We better hurry and warn the people in the village so they have time to get away!” 

Usopp looked down, his shoulders shaking. The kids just stared, afraid of what was going to happen and waiting for Usopp to lead them, give them hope, tell them what to do. The man raised his head, letting out some loud harsh laughs.

“Well obviously I’m lying like usual. That butler made me so mad with what he said, I thought I’d get him back and say that he was a pirate.”

The kids laughed with their captain, while the four of us stayed back and watched as the three children walked off, laughing.

“Hey, where’re you going?” Usopp asked.

“Honestly? You've really disappointed me.” Ninjin said.

“Even though that butler guys a jerk, I thought you were better than lying to hurt someone and I admired you for being such a kindhearted person.” Tamanegi said.

“And to think, we respected him this entire time.” Piiman added, and the boys continued on their way, talking smack.

Usopp Looked devastated. I couldn't blame him, but at the same time...

“You did the right thing.” I told him. His wide eyes shot up and met mine, clearly swimming with questions. “Why don’t we get that wound situated, and we can talk?” 

He shook his head. “How did you-”

“Your arm is dripping blood. May I?” I held out my hand, and at his nod I grabbed his wounded arm and brought down the band he was using to hide the entry wound. No exit, meaning I was going to have to dig out the bullet. 

“Where would you be most comfortable?” I asked him. He lead us back to the coast that we had just left. By the time we arrived, night had fallen, the stars our only light.

I got to work digging out the bullet, stitching up the would, and wrapping it in bandages. It was the least I could do, since I didn't stop this. There was no way to stop it, Usopp wouldn't have listened to me and tried to save Kaya no matter what I did or said, but for the things I couldn't change I could be here to clean up afterwards. Usopp whimpered and cried pretty much the whole time I fixed him up, from the corner of my eye I could see Zoro growing steadily more exasperated with the long nose man though he kept his mouth shut. 

“Alright, all set.” I said, standing up.

“So, how come you lied to them?” Luffy asked. 

_Wow okay just jump right in there Luffy._

Usopp was staring down at his arm, his shoulders shaking but I don’t think it was from pain. 

“Cause all I do it lie. There’s no way anyone was going to believe what I’d say. Why should they?”

“Because what you are telling them is the honest truth.” Zoro said. 

“They are coming. And they're going to level this whole town.” Nami added. 

“Yeah. But what am I supposed to do? They’ll think I’m lying if I try to warn them. Everyone in the village thinks that tomorrows just going to be another normal day.” He choked back a sob, shaking as he bowed his head. He came to some decision, the right decision, and rather than sit here and cry he stood up.

“They think I’m lying and that's all they need to think. I’m going to stop those pirates at the beach tomorrow myself!  This is all my fault for being such a liar. I don't care anymore if they drive me away with brooms or shoot me in the arm. This is my village, it's my home, and I love everyone in it. I have to protect them.” Tears poured opening down his face by the end of his speech, but he didn’t waver. I don’t think I was the only one of us with goosebumps, and judging by Zoro clutching Wado, I’d say the others were moved too.

“You’re a hell of a good guy sending your cronies away and going into battle alone.” Zoro told him. 

“Just so you know, I have dibs on all the pirate treasure, got it?”

“30% of the treasure.” I reminded Nami. 

She pursed her lips and nodded, but I knew what she was probably thinking. She was just going to steal it all from us to take back to her village anyway, what did it matter if we thought we were also getting some in the short term.

“So you want a little help, or what?” Luffy asked the long nosed man who was wiping the tears off his face, staring at us like we were the ones who were crazy and didn’t just say they were going to face an entire pirate crew alone.

“You guys… You guys are going to help me fight all these pirates? I don’t get it?”

“Well, you said there’s a whole bunch of bad guys right?” was Luffy's reason. 

“And you look scared out of your mind” Zoro said. 

“For your information I have nerves of steal! I'm perfectly okay with tons of bad guys. After all, you’re looking at the legendary Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the high seas!”

His legs finally gave in and started knocking together. He hit his own legs, trying to get them to stop. When they didn’t, he looked up at us again.

“Alright, fine, I’m scared. Why shouldn't I be, these are captain Kuro's men! These guys mean business! I don’t need pity, if you guys are sticking around because you pity me, just leave! I don’t need you laughing at me!”

“We’re not laughing at you. We’re helping because YOU are Honorable.” Zoro told him. 

“You really think we’d risk our lives out of pity?” Luffy asked him. The tears that had halted during his brave warrior rant returned with a new vengeance.

“You guys.”

Usopp wasted no time, leading us back up the hill and telling us how he once was the head of a war council in a kingdom that obviously was at war with a nearby kingdom. He led them to victory with his master strategies and cunning tactics. So, I was happy to give the planning over to Usopp....for now.

“Okay. At day break, the pirates will be landing at this shore to begin their attack. But the only way they’ll be able to get to the village is to go up this slope-” said slope we were climbing right now “-The rest of the shoreline is sheer cliff, so they have to come through here. If we can fight them while they’re funneled into that narrow pass, their numbers won’t mean anything and the village will be protected.”

“Alright.” Luffy said. “Sounds pretty easy.”

We all stopped at the top of the hill. Usopp, who had been in the lead, spun around to face us. 

“Talking about it is, but our victory will depend on our strength. What is it you guys can do?”

“I cut.” 

“I stretch.”

“I steal.”

“I, uh, hit?” I said, not really to sure what **it** was that I offered yet.

“I hide.” Usopp said, mostly joking. Mostly.

“WELL THIS TIME YOU BETTER FIGHT!” Nami, Zoro, and Luffy raged at the man. Luffy had him in a choke hold, so he struggled to get out his next words.

“I was just making a funny. Come on, calm down!”

They all took a step back. Usopp rubbed at his neck, laughing nervously.

“So, this is the only place they can come up and get to the village. I think that we should get some oil, so that they can’t run up the path. No way up means no way into town.”

“Not a bad plan.” Zoro told him. Nami was making small noises of agreement, and I just nodded my head.

“Where can we get the oil?” I asked Usopp. He told us that the restaurant in town should have a bunch of frying oil, we can go take a few barrels and set it up real quick. With the plan mostly set up it was time to point out the obvious flaw.

“Alright, great, so I’m just going to head to the north shore where we anchored with a very similar slope leading into the village and grab my bag.” 

In the silence that followed you could hear the crickets in the surrounding grass. Usopp's smile slipped from his face, Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose, Nami was steadily growing more angry at the huge hole in the plan, while Luffy was just confused.

“This is the shore that they had their meeting at. I think this is the shore they will use to get to the village.” Usopp no longer seemed very confident in this shore despite his words. 

“Tani?” Luffy was looking at me, waiting for the answer. The correct answer.  I shook my head, feeling a bit bad that I had to correct Usopp, but it was for the best.

“They’ll come from the North shore. We should grab the oil on our way there.”

“YOSH! HERE I COME YOU STINKING PIRATES!” I pounced, tackling the Captain to the ground before he went anywhere. It hurt, but surprisingly less than I expected. I’ll chalk that up to being made out of rubber.

“OW, what was that for, Tani?” Luffy struggled to get up but I used every ounce of my strength and body to get him pinned down and not running off.

“You don’t know where you’re going.”

“Sure I do. The north shore.”

“And how do you think you get to the north shore?”

“Duh, you follow the coldest path.”

I could feel everyone else in the group collectively sweat drop in exasperation. Luffy has stopped struggling when he gave me his answer, looking at me like I was the dumb on for asking that.

“Let’s just all go together, yeah? We’re a crew, can’t get split up right before a fight.” I asked, getting off my captain and reaching out a hand, helping him up off the ground. 

We made our way into town fairly quickly. Usopp lead us to the town, where Nami took over for the theft part. Luffy and Usopp hid in some bushes nearby, because Luffy couldn’t sneak at all and someone responsible had to stay with him. Zoro came with us so he could do the heavy lifting. Nami broke in, and we quickly located the oil, Zoro snagging a few bottles of booze to go with it.

“Seriously? Now?” Nami asked, looking at him with contempt. He shrugged, uncorking the bottle and taking a swig. I stuck out my hand, curious to this worlds alcohol, and Zoro passed the bottle with a smirk aimed at Nami. I took a sniff and nearly started choking, but only let out one cough, blinking rapidly to clear the water that formed in my eyes. 

“What is this?”

“Sake.” Zoro grinned. I took another look at the bottle. I had always wanted to know…

The burning sensation that followed was like most when taking a shot, it stung as I felt it move down and settle in my stomach. Then the warmth spread to the rest of my body, leaving me with a pleasant aftertaste.

“This is actually really good.” I said. I was surprised at just how much i didn’t hate it actually.

“Wait, have you never had Sake?” 

“I'm more of a fan of vodka.” He scrunched up his face, making me laugh.

“If you two are done slacking off, we have work to do!” Nami scolded.

Zoro grabbed the barrels, which meant he had to leave the alcohol. I snagged the bottles before trailing after the two of them, but once again stopped right before I left. I hesitated only a second, grabbing the broom and breaking off the head, grabbing a rag and forming a bindle filled with alcohol, and caught up to Zoro and Nami just outside the restaurant. Usopp and Luffy met up with us on the path out of town a few moments after we left the building, and we quickly made out way to the north shore. When we got there I stopped Usopp from immediately dumping the oil down the path.

“Nami, why don’t we go hide the treasure. The pirates are sure to search the boat if they're going to be trapped down there anyways.”

“Good thinking.” She said, making her way down the hill.

“You boys stay here, we will be back by sunrise. Don’t dump the oil down until we are back, okay?” I said. They nodded, and I undid the bindle, tossing the bottles I had stolen over to Zoro. He caught them easily and grinned, using one to salute me. I nodded, dropping the staff for later and spinning around to chase after Nami in the motion.

I grabbed my bag off the small boat and hopped onto the BS, for Buggy's ship, or Bullshit, whichever really. 

Nami was looking over a map of the island.

“How about here, in the forest?” She asked, pointing to an area of the map to the left. I shook my head. Jango would follow Kaya and the kids into the woods, it would be dangerous to leave it there as it could easily be found. I couldn’t exactly give Nami that reason.

“No, we have to hike to put it there and hike to get it, we don’t have time for that. Village is no good, because what if a villager stumbles on it. Mansion’s out, Klahadore is there, The only place they don’t go that's safe is the south shore.” I nodded at the conclusion I came to.

“What?! But what if they _do_ end up anchoring there?” Nami asked, biting her lip.

“They’ll come ashore here, don’t worry Nami. The treasure will be safest at the other shore.”

She caved way easier than I thought she would and with minimal threats of debt and dismemberment. We sailed around the island, keeping close to the coast and making quick time. It was beautiful to sail at night, the stars shining bright above us, the wind blowing gently in my face. 

We put the treasure in a crack in the cliff side, hiding more rocks over top. I tossed my backpack in there as well.

“Should we start walking back?” Nami asked, throwing one last rock on top.

“I thought we’d sail back?” 

“But what about the boat?” 

“It will serve as a distraction. They don’t know its empty, it will waste their time and less men will be attacking us.”

“That’s not a bad idea. You’re pretty good at thinking these things through, huh?” 

When we got back around the final bend, we could see a ship far off on the horizon. It was more like a shadow, with it stilling being dark out, but we knew what was coming. We didn’t have much time left. 

We pulled to shore and tossed the anchor down. The sun was just starting to rise, bringing with it the black cat ship. They would be moments behind us, and we didn’t have a lot of time. We kicked up sand as Nami and I ran across the beach and finally up the steep path, only for us to make it half way before my feet to slip out from under me, Nami’s doing the same. We both tumbled back down the hill, listening to the boys shout after us.

When we came to a stop at the bottom, I slowly picked my bruised body off the ground. I looked out the sea and saw that some pirates, seeing two girls on shore, had jumped ship and were swimming into shore ahead of the rest of the crew. Nami started yelling at the boys.

“WE TOLD YOU TO WAIT!”

“Hold on.” I told Nami, grabbing her slippery arm to get her to stop screaming for just a moment. “LUFFY! PULL US UP THERE WITH YOU!” I yelled at him. It was our only choice.

“Shishishishishishi, OKAY!” 

Rubber arms wrapped around both our bodies, smushing us together. The pirates had reached land at this point, dragging themselves onto the sand, their clothes heavy and dripping with sea water, their eyes alight as they saw two women smashed together just feet away from them. Both of us sneered at them right before we were pulled to safety.

_Disgusting Pirates._

The wind whipping by my face lasted only a few seconds. I felt Luffy’s grip slip from around me, the oil making it impossible for him to keep his hold. I went crashing into something hard, which also made a sound when I smashed into it. Or maybe that was me. 

When I finally stopped moving, I opened my eyes to see myself once again on top of Zoro, he was the something hard I crashed into then. His arms were around me, but again, the oil made it easy to slip right out of his grasp and stand, once again offering a hand up to my savior. Nami managed to crash into Luffy, probably much softer than a bush, and the force sent the two of them flying back just like Zoro and I had. I made my way to Usopp who was the only one left standing above the slope of the path. 

I looked at the oil covered future battlefield. I wasn’t too sure about this, considering everything seemed to work last time without the oil. I had hoped that if Nami and I took too long, the oil wouldn’t come into play. Oh well, too late now. If we were lucky, Kuro would slip in it when he used his uncontrollable shave.

Speaking of the six powers how can Luffy learn geppo sooner? Perhaps Sanji would be good at Shaves. Zoro could use that hardening one, _oh whats it called-_

Pressure on my arm jolted me back to what was happening around me. I guess I froze when I realized there were more powers I could try and teach the guys.

“You good?” Zoro asked. I didn’t even realize he had come to stand beside me.

“Hm? Yeah, fine.” I waved him off, my thoughts now running a mile a minute with information I had about the six powers and ideas from fanfics I had read on just how to unlock them. I wish I had my book on me, I swear my fingers twitched to start writing down all of this before I forgot it.

“Don’t freeze up on us now, Tani.” Zoro said. His words reminded me that right now, I should be focusing on the incoming pirate attack and how I planned to not die during it. 

“Just remembered something, I’ll deal with it later.” 

He didn’t say anything, but I caught the single nod of his head from the corner of my eye. Luffy and Nami had joined the three of us, and together we watched as the ship ran aground.

The black cat ship was huge, but not the biggest ship this world had to offer by far. Its black mast stood tall, the red wood glistened as the sun hit the drops of water sprayed across the panels. The figurehead, a black cat, had green eyes which gleamed at us as it delivered the enemy crew, spraying sand as it plowed right through the beach before coming to a stop.

I steeled myself, trying to stop my heart from beating right out of my chest. This was the first real fight, because lets be real here Buggy didn't count, those marines didn't even fight us, and Luffy fought off the Alvida pirates. And although I was acting like I was ready to meet this head on, I just wasn't sure if I could cut it this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the question If I was planning on doing one chapter per episode. Nope! This chapter lines up with episodes 10, 11, and 12 of the anime if you were wondering, but most of the chapters before this were 1-1 with the episode.  
> Until next time!


	10. Good Pirates v. Bad Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the reviews guys! Thank you so much!

When the entire Black Cat crew disembarked and stood waiting on the shore, Usopp opened fire. He pelted them with smooth round stones, the tiny ammunition hitting its mark each time. The men, confused and in pain, stopped their advancement up the beach.

I couldn’t wait until Usopp started using some of his more advanced ammunition, and that giant slingshot! 

“It’s an ambush!”

“Somebody’s up there!”

The pirates below cried out and could only hold up their hands to block the on coming projectiles.

“We meet again.” Jango called out. He must have recognized Usopp then. This got him to stop firing as the sniper introduced himself officially to Jango. 

“I am the legendary Captain Usopp. I’ve been waiting for you! All my men and I are ready to fight to the death! Turn back now if you value your lives!”

“It’s you! I remember!” Jango called out. I thought we had already established this, but I forgot- the guy’s an idiot. “You’re one of the troublesome brats who overhear our plan. What do you think you’re doing?” 

“I’m warning you, leave here while you still can. If you don’t, my one hundred million crewmen will massacre you.”

The men muttered between themselves. 

“Usopp! Why didn’t you tell us you had one hundred thousand men? Where are then?!” Luffy’s head looked around, sharply turning and reaching unnatural angels, trying to catch a glimpse of the men. 

“One hundred million! Incredible!” Jango shouted.

I tipped my head back, shutting my eyes and taking a deep breath. 

_At least our Captain wasn’t the only idiot._

Jango’s men corrected him, figuring out that Usopp was lying fairly easily. Jango, upset, cried out. “What? You’ve been lying to us this whole time?”

“WHAT?” Now it was Luffy's turn to be upset being let in on the truth. Nami couldn’t hold back any longer and whacked him over the head.

“Of course he was lying you idiot!”

“They saw through it!” Usopp yelped. His knees started shaking again, but he didn’t stop facing down the men here to destroy his town. 

He was truly living up to the title brave warrior of the sea.

“Captain! There’s nothing here!” One of the Black Cat pirates shouted. He was standing on the BS, along with a few others who had searched both the boats. 

“Turn back and forget all about this place, and me and my friends here won’t annihilate you!” Usopp called, bringing their attention back to us. They looked over the two girls, two lanky boys, and one maybe competent man and seemed to enjoy their odds. 

_Little did they know._

“Okay.” Jango tipped his hat to shield his eyes, but it just didn’t have the same feel as when Luffy did it. “Do you know what a pirate is? There is treasure to be had on this island. There is no way we are turning back until we get what we came here for!”

“Well, that makes sense.” Usopp seemed to falter at, what? The logic that Jango presented? Nami started screaming at the pirates below.

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO TAKE MY HARD-mffhhh” Just barely making it I had shot over and muffled her quickly. She smacked my hand away, got ready to shout again, but I tried to talk quickly before she could fly off the handle once more.

“They don’t know about your treasure. They’re referring to a Kaya’s money. Don’t just go telling them about it.”

Her eyes seemed to flash just like Kuro's glasses, but she relented and backed down, crossing her arms and returning to staring down the pirates.

“O...kay.” Jango said, confused, but clearly not invested in our little girls spat. He pulled his arm from inside his jacket, letting the discs he had fall from his hand, dangling from the rope. He brought it up in front of his own eyes and started swinging it back and forth.

“Alright then. On the count of One, Two, Jango, you’ll let us by.”

“Nobody look.” I warned.

“Why?” Usopp and Luffy both asked, but still stared at the disc. The man started counting down and I did the only thing I could think of and shoved my hand in front of their eyes, blocking their view just in time.

“That weirdo’s a hypnotist.” Nami explained.

The men started yelling at Jango. Apparently, he managed to only hypnotize himself. When he heard Nami call him a weirdo, he’s mood turned worse if possible, and he commanded everyone to get a move on and get to the village.

They all started screaming, running fast up the hill. Their swords, axes, and even metal hammer in one case, gleamed in the early morning sun. Usopp’s oil trick certainly did the trick. Although some of them had to have seen what happened to Nami and I, they either didn’t realize or didn’t care, which was a bad move on their part. The first wave of them made it up halfway before they started sipping down back to where they just came from, knocking down their crew mates along the way. Each one of them landed in a heap at Jango’s feet. 

“Are you going to let a little oil get the best of you? I SAID CHARGE MEN!” 

Everyone of them got back onto their feet, and ran at the hill, screaming once again. When the first one hit the oil, it almost looked like he was running on a treadmill, his body stayed in one place as he ran faster and faster until his legs actually blurred. Then he slipped and hovered comically in the air for a second, before finally his face smashing into the ground and slid down the hill, barreling into his crew mates and taking them with him. All the pirates once again ended up at the bottom of the hill, sprawled on the ground.

“I expect each one of you to make it up that hill! Or have you forgotten, this is Captain Kuro's operation, and he doesn’t look favorably on his well laid plans being ruined BY IDIOTS!”

The men started glancing between themselves, looking scared the more Jango talked. “He’ll get us all! You understand that?”

They charged with renewed effort, some finally making past the oil.

“We got this, Nami.” I said, stepping forward and swinging out my staff. It was a pretty neat pose, unfortunately instead of stepping up to join me Nami seemed indignant. 

“Uh, excuse me?”

I lowered the staff, sending a pleadings look back at Nami. “Come on, we need the practice,” I said, but she didn’t move except to cross her arms. Time to pull out the big guns.

“I bet you 1,000 beri I can take out more men than you.” 

She charged forward, yelling “Deal!” as she went, and knocked her staff into the first man's head, sending him and a few other men in his way back down the hill. 

“That counts as 5!” She yelled. 

I snorted but figured I should get in there. I sprinted forward to greet more of the men who managed to get up here. They were exhausted and easily pushed back, and for a moment I felt really good about this. The two of us used our staffs to hit them, Nami focused more on whacking and blocking, while I tried jabbing the end into different areas, seeing what downed them best. Eventually I had to go back to just swinging it like Nami, it was the easiest way to send them down the hill. I went for easy because now, for every one we managed to pushed back, two more came out of nowhere. They kept coming, and eventually I wasn’t able to block a hit aim for my side. I crashed to the left, the air leaving my lungs in a huge huff. More pain exploded in my shoulders and back as I hit the ground. I took only a moment to catch my breath before rising once more to fight, only to be greeted with a panting Zoro and Luffy, and one astonished Usopp.

“Is that the best those pirates can dish out?” Zoro asked, he only had two swords drawn.

“Yeah. I was hoping for a challenge.” Luffy said.

“Well, it’s about time.” Nami complained, also on the ground near me. I didn’t know when that happened. Maybe she was knocked there first.

“Well I didn’t want to interfere with your bet. Tani won, by the way.” Luffy told her. 

“WHO ASKED YOU??” Nami screamed. 

“Wow, you guys are really that strong?” Usopp asked, still a bit dazed at what he just watched, not believing what his own two eyes had seen. I walked over to the crest of the hill and looked down to see nearly every member of the pirate group sprawled out for the third time at the bottom of the pit.

Jango started rallying his defeated men, trying to get them to go after the ‘couple of idiots’ blocking their way. All around him the fallen men roused, getting back on their feet and looking to Jango. He pulled out a disc once again.

“Stare deeply into this ring. I will count one two Jango, and after that, you will all begin to grow stronger. Your wounds will heal and you will become stronger still.”

“So what is he doing?” Luffy asked.

“He is convincing the men that they are stronger than they are.” I looked to Luffy who was looking at me, and therefore not looking at the ring. “Luffy, stare at the ring!”

“But you told me not to look at it earlier. Make up your mind, Tani!” He complained and yet he looked into the ring anyway.

“Why even bother? It’s not going to work.” Nami scoffed.

“Nami, you saw him put the kids and himself to sleep.” I said. How could she not believe after seeing that? 

“Oh please, putting someone to sleep is nothing. What he is trying to do can’t possibly work.” 

“Stronger! Stronger!” 

“Tani, are you sure-” Zoro started to say but kept getting cut off by Jango yelling out. 

“ONE-”

“-that we should be letting Luffy-

“TWO”

“-look at that thing I mean-”

“JANGO”

“Too late” I told him with a smile. 

All of the men at the shore screamed louder than before, which I didn’t think was possible. To show off their new strength, one punched the cliff face, sending a chunk to the ground. When it crashed, they all whooped and hollered.

“That one guy completely destroyed the cliff!” Zoro was shocked at the display of strength, tensing as he realized this was getting serious. 

“I always thought hypnotizing people was a bunch of crap!” Nami said. 

“That was just one of them! Imagine what the whole crew can do!” Usopp added. 

“We probably all should have looked into that disc then, huh.” I said, tilting my head as I thought about the different ways that could affect this battle. The three of the screamed NO at me, Nami going so far as to hit me over the head, or at least she tried to. I blocked her arm with the staff.

“Ladies, ladies, please. Let’s focus on the band of bloodthirsty pirates that just doubled in strength, hm?’ Usopp pleaded, shifting all our attention back down the hill just as Jango rallied his men forward.

“NOW GO! AND STRIKE DOWN ALL WHO STAND IN YOUR WAY!”

They screamed and ran faster than ever, flying up the hill and kicking up dirt.

“You guys might want to move.” Zoro said, jabbing with his thumb at a spot behind him I assumed he wanted us to go to. “Luffy, you and I will take it from here.” He held up Wado, and Luffy moved next to the man. His eyes were shielded by his hat, every part of him tense, and he seemed to be panting.

I didn’t look away as I grabbed Nami’s wrist and pulled her to a spot a ways back. Usopp quickly followed, leaving the two men to fight off all the other pirates themselves. 

“Alright. What now?” Zoro asked.

Luffy growled in response.

“Uh, Luffy?”

The boy screamed, his hands bending at an odd angle as he threw them up over his head. He brought them down and charged forward, like Frankenstein, keeping up his scream along the way. 

“He really is a simpleminded idiot” Nami said. 

“Look. All those men that are hypnotized are.” I said, defending the Captain.

“All you’ve done is point out how all the men here are idiots.” Nami said. I shrugged, because really what else could be said in defense other than:

“Just most of them. And they’re on the enemy’s crew.” 

Using his Gum Gum Gauntlet, which I was surprised he managed to yell, Luffy send dozens of men flying back. His punches were going to fast that to the person on the receiving end it looked like he had dozens of fists. From behind, it looked just as cool without the effect of winding up in a coma.

“Zoro, stop him before he slips and falls!” I called out, appreciating Luffy's fighting style distracted me and I realized too late that Luffy if kept running forward he was going to-

Like I said, too late.

Luffy slid down the hill, managing to get control of his decent after a second, kicking and punching as many enemies on his way down as he could. As they were coming to a stop at the bottom, Luffy launched up, using the momentum to keep running forward, right for Jango.

And then right past him.

“Where’s he going?” Zoro asked, and I shook my head. It’s not like we could stop him anyway.

_It’s also like poetic justice. Getting the shit beat out of you with your own ship._

Luffy continued to scream, his muscles actually bulging as he gripped the figurehead. Even from on top of the hill, you could hear the wood cracking.

“That’s right! Tear it down!” Nami cheered. I laughed once, biting my lip and choking back any more. Zoro looked like someone took their favorite book and spilled water on it. Horrified and concerned. 

“He’s going to crush us with it! Everybody run!” The pirates all started spreading out, except for Jango.

“Zoro, he’ll put Luffy to sleep and trap him under there.” I rushed to say. I wanted to add more, but Zoro already unsheathed his third sword, clutching Wado in his mouth and running down the hill.

“Leave it to me.” 

He dug his heels back, turning sideways, and slid gracefully through the oil down the hill. He too also attacked the enemy pirates on his way down, these ones now trying to run up the hill to get away from Luffy. 

Jango had gotten out his disc again. I don't know why he bothered putting them away. He started to put the sleep suggestion into Luffy’s head, counting down.

“One, two-”

Zoro’s blade sliced through the string, the disc falling into the sand. Zoro continued to run, it looked like he was making his way to our ships, while Luffy went on a war path with the figure head. He brought it down on the men, blowing them to the side and knocking many of the out.

“Buchi, Come check this out, there’s some bad stuff going down!” A voice called out from somewhere down there  

“What the hell?!” Another startled voice screamed.

“AH! I forgot about our trump card! Come forth!” Jango yelled, “Nyaban Brothers! AH!”

 _Wait, wasn’t it Meowban?_  

Jango was forced to jump out of the way of Luffy's giant club again. It took him a few seconds every time to pick it back up, so the ones who managed to stay out from under it had plenty of time to run away. Not the most effective weapon, but the pirates weren’t running far so it worked better than expected.

From the ship two figures jumped down into the mayhem, and I was only able to make them out once they landed in the sand. One was a large man with a cow bell, no shirt, a fur cap, and striped pants. The other was a humpbacked man who actually had a shirt on with a bow tie. They both seemed to have cat ears.

“Sham!”

“And Buchi!”

“Together we are the Nyaban brothers! At your service.”

“The fuck.” I said, because honestly these people just kept getting weirder. First clowns now whatever this is? I knew it was coming but still I wasn’t prepared. 

Jango tried to explain the problem to the two men, while dodging the rampaging Luffy. I started waving my hands in the air, hoping to get Zoro’s attention.

“What are you doing?” Nami asked.

“Zoro needs to get on of those discs so we can unhypnotize Luffy, or we’re screwed.” I said. Nami nodded, and she grabbed my arms.

“Leave that to me.” She said, and ran down the hill, sliding and jumping through the oil. She pushed quite a few men down on her way. When she reached the sand she was quick, weaving through the bodies towards the middle of the beach. She managed to grab the disc that was still in the sand, narrowly avoid Luffy hitting _her_ with the club, and made it to the boats and Zoro. She was so much faster than I expected. 

The cat men started freaking out, bring my attention back to them. They were scared of whatever their captain told them to do, which I knew was to fight us. Something wasn’t right about this though. 

“We just guard the ship not fight people!” Sham continued to whine.

“Yeah, he’s got a point.” The two cat men started backing up, “We’re not the guys you want to send into battle.”

“So, they’re a couple of pansies. I guess there not the trump card after all.” Usopp said. I hummed, not fully convinced of what I was seeing. This wasn’t right, or at least I didn’t remember it?

“Sham, just do it already!” Jango cried.

“AH! What! _Please not me!_ ”

“AND HURRY!”

“AH! Okay. I’ll go. Just stop yelling!”

The cat man started cry-screaming, waving his arms in the air, his claws at, gunning right for Luffy. 

At the last second, the man tensed, his body coiling up and striking out, hitting Luffy who was still holding the large figurehead high. He grunted, and blood shot out from the new wound on his side. The figurehead tipped forward, and right as Sham stopped, the top of the figurehead came down right there and squashed him underneath. Every single person held their breath as they waited to see if Sham was going to move. He stayed down. 

“That...was really lucky.” I said, knowing that with Sham out of the picture, Zoro would still have all three swords to fight with. I didn’t remember how exactly but he managed to get two of Zoro’s swords away from him in the og timeline. That’s why Nami gets hurt. No Sham means no sword stealing which means Nami doesn’t get hurt. 

_Damn. And I wanted to make a Swiper no swiping joke too._

Unfortunately, that stunt also trapped Luffy under the heavy object. He wasn’t hurt, can’t crush rubber after all, and was still awake, foaming at the mouth and flailing about. I saw Jango, Buchi, Zoro, and Nami all move forward, making their way to Luffy.

“Stay high and cover our backs, sniper.” I said to Usopp, before taking off and running down the hill. 

_It’s just like snowboarding. It’s just like snowboarding._

It was not just like snowboarding. I did have my staff to help me balance at least. I turned it sideways right as I hit the oil, digging the heels and side of my feet back, slight bend in my knee, and if I was lucky, looking fucking awesome as I slide down. I bet I rivaled that vine with the man in a bathrobe with a book and hot beverage gliding on ice.

Buchi jumped high in the air, aiming to land right on Luffy’s head that was still free. Zoro jumped, meeting him in the air, slicing and knocking him off his path.

I hit the sandy beach and had to weave through, jump over, and occasionally whack the pirates that littered the ground. I aimed to intercept Nami, who was running for Luffy with a disc in her hand. She was so focused, she didn’t see Jango running at _her._  He held another- _Seriously? ANOTHER?-_  disc, and I knew what he planned on doing with it when he stopped and drew back his arm. 

He was so focused on Nami he didn’t see me coming up from his right side.

I swung my staff back, then drove it forward and I didn’t stop when I felt it connect with the weird man’s stomach. He gasped, spit flying out of his mouth, and he was forced to bend over, wrapping around the staff just a bit. 

When Jango looked up, his mood dropped. He started shaking, his face going white and his arms wrapping around himself tightened. I don’t think I instilled that much fear into the hearts of mankind quite yet, which meant that- 

“No! I’m Sorry!” Jango called out, and I spun around to look back up to where I had just come from. Standing on top of the hill in his pristine suit, adjusting his glasses, was Kuro. “I can explain all of this!”

“The night has long since passed. So why is it that you have seemed to have made no progress on the plan?”

“Captain Kuro?”  
“No!”  
”He’ll kill us all!”

All of his men were now crying.

“To think that these brats have held you back. How the black cat pirates have fallen. What have you got to say for yourself, **JANGO**?”

Kuro dropped the bag he was holding, the one with his blades, on the ground. There was nothing I could do about it, not down here. Jango had stuttered out a rebuttal, shifting blame back to Kuro himself for letting the boy go free.

“What’s your point? He’s an idiot. I knew no one would listen to his warnings and he would come stumbling back to take a stand against us. But the one this I hadn’t taken account for is your inexcusable weakness!”

“Who are you calling weak!” Buchi yelled. “Even without Sham by my side, I’m stronger than you. Let’s face it, Kuro. For three long years we’ve been out sinking pirate ships and massacring villages.”

Deciding that whatever this was wouldn’t be good, I moved off to the side and watched it unfold. I didn't expect Buchi to stand up to Kuro alone. He was ballsy.

“Very good. Finished?” Kuro asked. 

“No! You’ve done nothing this whole time! There’s no way you can beat Buchi!”

He ran, actually making it up over the oil on the hill first try, and had almost reached Kuro.

“You are not our captain anymore!”

Kuro didn’t even look put out at the incoming attack. He simply picked up the bag, and started shuffling around. When Buchi went to strike, he only hit air and the tattered remains of the bag. Kuro and his knives were gone.

They reappeared a second later, behind Buchi. The sheathes were still falling to the ground where he had been a second before.

“What? How the hell did he? What are those crazy weapons?” Zoro sputtered.

“That's crazy.” Nami whispered, pale as a fresh white sheet.

Buchi flipped shit. He should have known better, but he was the enemy, so really I only felt bad for a second before I just let it go. I had others to worry about, other that mattered way more.

Kuro disappeared again, causing Jango to quietly whisper the name of the move.

“The pussy foot maneuver!”

I snorted, I couldn’t help it! What a terrible name. Nami relaxed for a second, finding the humor in the name with me, but when Kuro reappeared with his ten blades crossed in front of Buchi, giving him a deadly hug from behind, she was tense once again.

_It looks like something out of Saw. Yikes._

“You’re right, Buchi. I do feel...a bit sluggish, after all these years. You’re very lucky.” The captain spoke loud and clear so all of us could hear. “I’m feeling very merciful. Maybe these years on dry land have made me soft.”

Slowly, Kuro retracted the blades.

“I’ll give you give five minutes. If you can’t deal with the situation here, then I’ll kill every last one of you.” Kuro stepped back, standing with his blades up to the sky. “Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes! Yes of course,” Jango stuttered out. “That’s perfectly clear. Thank you, for being so forgiving. We really only have this one guy left-” Three shouts of ‘heys!’ from me, Nami, and Usopp went ignored “-five minutes should be more than enough time.” 

Zoro steeled himself against the incoming mob of enemies all gunning for him. And towards us since he was by Nami and I. 

A second later, they were all laid out at Jango’s feet, _again._

“Oh no. This is bad.” The hypnotist said. 

“Don’t worry!” Zoro yelled, pointing a sword at Kuro on top of the hill, talking around Wado, “I can promise you, everything will be taken care of in less than five minutes.”

I clenched my hands, trying to will my racing heart to calm down. Last thing I wanted was a nosebleed in battle.

“Please Captain. I can do it. Hypnotize me!” Buchi was at Jango’s feet, begging to be brought back into the fight. 

“He’s still alive. You do sloppy work.” Was all Kuro had to say to the swordsman.

“So he is. I guess all his blubber protected his vitals.” Zoro turned back, and was shocked to see Jango hypnotizing the large cat man, making his body double in size, and turning his eyes white.

Wado fell from Zoro’s mouth. I winced as the blade hit the sand and sunk in. I could hear the steel cry out, offended at being dropped so carelessly, in a fight no less.

“Buchi! We’re counting on you. Kill him! Kill him dead!” Jango shouted.

“What really, you back for more?” Zoro kicked up Wado, spinning and catching the blade back in his mouth.

_I wonder if there’s any sand on the handle…_

“Come on.” Nami grabbed my arm before I could protest. Throughout all of this craziness, we moved far away from Luffy and the downed figurehead. That’s where we were headed now.

We could both see Luffy, still raving from being hypnotized, still stuck. 

“NAMI! TANI! DUCK!”

I knew that at some point, Jango would start throwing his disc blades again. This was exactly how Nami got injured last time, except she was trying to wake a sleeping Luffy. Zoro must be warning us of one coming our way. 

“Wha-?” I tackled Nami, who wasn’t just going to follow Zoro’s advice, and got a face full of sand for the trouble. I coughed and spat it out, as the blade flew harmlessly over our head.

“They’re his weapons too?” Nami asked, her eyes wide as she caught on to what just almost happened.

“Yup.”

We had landed right next to Luffy, and now that we were here, I wasn’t sure the fastest way to un-hypnotize him. Put him to sleep, then wake him up, or just try to go right to him being normal? His continuous screaming was making it very hard to think.

“Nami, still have the disc?” I had to ask because I realized I didn’t see her carrying it. She pulled it out from behind her back.

“Do you know how to un-hypnotize a person?” Nami asked as she handed it over.

“Won’t know until I try.” Nami did not look reassured by my words, but having as much a clue as I did about the situation she couldn’t really say anything.  

 “Okay, Luffy, look at the disc.” I held the object by the nub of the string right in front of his eyes. “On the count of one, two, three, you will wake up back to normal.” I counted up and waited a few seconds, but nothing happened. Luffy was still a raving lunatic.  

“Maybe... maybe you have to say Jango.” Nami said.

I scrunched up my face, hoping it conveyed just how horrified I was at the idea of Jango being the secret to hypnosis all along. I could see that the ridiculous face I was making helped her relax in this crazy situation. I huffed and turned back to my struggling Captain. 

“Let's try this again, Luffy. Look into the ring. On the count of-” I had to pause, making sure I really wanted to say something so dumb. ”-one, two, Jango, I want you to wake up like you were never hypnotized.” I counted up, and this time Luffy’s screams cut off abruptly. He blinked, his eyes returning to normal, his muscles retracting and arms becoming noodle limbs once more.

“Hey guys.” He said, “That was crazy. Let's do it again!”

“NO!” Nami screamed, punching the man in the head. He scrambled up, a huge bump forming on his head. 

“Ow, Nami, what was that for?”

“Luffy, how did you escape from under that pillar so easily if you couldn’t do it earlier?” I bent down, looking at the place that had trapped him. There wasn’t much room between the heavy wood and coarse sand, he would definitely be dead if he wasn’t rubber. Than again, people here seem to survive things no one back home ever would.

“Nami’s punch helped me out!” 

I nodded as if that totally made sense. It didn’t. How the hell did it help him get out of such a tight spot? It was something I would have to Let go, because we still had enemies around us. By now, the rest of the Black Cat crew had noticed his revival and were staring at Luffy with dismay.

“Crap! That guy’s back in the battle!”

“This is terrible!”

“Five minutes will never be enough time!”

Nami grabbed Luffy, a hand on each shoulder, like a coach giving his star player a pep talk. 

“The rest of this fight is up to you Luffy. We can’t afford to lose this fight, do you understand?” Luffy was growing confident the more Nami spoke. Until she ended with “Do it for the treasure!”

“Well, Alright? Sure.” Luffy looked like he bit into a lemon that end. I handed him his straw hat, which had been left in the sand when he stood up. He left immediately to go kick ass with Nami cheering him on.

“Okay, go. Win this and protect my treasure!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Luffy said shuffling along. “Treasure, I get it.”

The pirates started freaking out to a whole new level. Kuro announced that they had one minute, Luffy was back in it, and Zoro was already kicking some serious ass. 

“Buchi! There’s no more time to waste! Kill that three sword bastard. I'll take care of the freaky bendable kid!” Jango flared out multiple discs, facing Luffy on the beach, back to back with Buchi who faced Zoro uphill. At the very top stood Kuro, who announced they were out of time, and got ready to strike.

“Hey wait, why is that shady butler here?” 

“Luffy, the butler is the final boss.” I said. 

“Huh?”

I didn’t have time to explain it.  Usopp had shouted out Kaya’s name. Kuro had spun, crouched low with his back to us now. I couldn’t see Usopp, but I could see Kaya. She was kneeling, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out who she was kneeling next to. Her savior.

“STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! KLAHADORE!” Came Kaya’s screams. The man shook, with rage at being given another command. 

“The whole reason were here is to murder that little rich girl.” A pirate near Luffy shouted.

“If she’s here, then we don’t have to go to the village.”

“All we have to do it kill her, right?”

I moved, punching the last guy who made a huge mistake saying that while standing so close to me. He crumpled, most likely from the number of injuries not just from my punch. 

“Klahadore please, if you want my fortune you can have it! Take it all and leave this village right now! I’m begging you.” Kaya’s pleas for her village broke my too sensitive heart. The overwhelming urge to cry had to be stamped down, now wasn’t the time.

“I will gladly accept your fortune Miss Kaya, Thank you.” Kuro adjusted his glasses, “But I want more. You see simply acquiring wealth isn’t enough. More than anything else, what I want... is peace.”

Kuro explained to Kaya his plan, how he gained the trust of the villagers these past few years, and how comforting peace of mind is. How wonderful it will be to have it for the rest of his life. I looked over to Luffy to see his eye twitching faster the longer he listened.

And listen we all did. No one on the beach made a move to attack each other, content with watching whatever was going on play out. I grew angrier and angrier with each word he spoke, I think I was vibrating with how tense I was, listening to that asshole.

Kuro pointed his claw knives down at the beach and raised his voice. “In short, these pirates are coming, and you will leave your fortune to me and die. Miss Kaya, these things will happen.” 

Usopp begged Kaya to flee. “Run away Kaya, there's no use talking to him. Please. Get out of here!”

Instead of running, her arms shook as she drew a gun and pointed it at Kuro with both hands, more steady than I thought she could. I had to bring my hand to my mouth, biting down to stop myself from crying out, a few tears slipping down my cheeks. I think I stopped breath as Kaya started shouting at Kuro. 

“You’re not Klahadore. No. You’re Not!” it seemed like she was trying to convince herself of this. “Leave here now, never come back.”

“Oh? You’ll point a gun at me?”

“Stop it! Just leave! Go!”

Kuro started calming talking to Kaya, even going as far as removing his glove sword things. He reminded Kaya of all the good times they had over the past three years, convincing her that he was worth hearing out, of his devotion to her, that he was worth the hesitation not to fire. And as soon as his hand closed around the gun, he took it all away again. 

“I quietly suffered so that today I could end your life and take everything that I deserve! I who was once the proud and respected Captain Kuro had to bow and humble myself before some snot nose little girl. It went against every fiber of my being.” Kuro dropped the gun, not realizing the mistake that truly was with it falling right in front of Usopp’s eyes.

“Can you understand the depth of these daily insults? Can you understand the rage created by those transgressions against my pride?”

“KURO!” Usopp called out, followed by gun fire. He gave too much warning, the second ahead to yell his name, and Kuro disappeared, avoiding the bullet shot at point blank range. He next appeared behind Usopp, gloves back on and forming a knife cage around the snipers head. Usopp hadn’t even lowered the weapon yet. I didn’t think my heart could skip so much, this wouldn’t be healthy. But with Usopp in danger, I got the crying under control, wiping away the few tears that slipped by and trying to think of a way up the cliff to help him. Kuro wasn’t just talk and empty threats. The danger Usopp was in seemed to override my empathy. 

“Thank you for reminding me- Usopp, I owe you for hitting me. Lets get even.” Kuro used a blade to remove the bandage on his own face, covering the mark Usopp left. “As I recall, you hit me as hard as you could, right?”

Kuro didn’t have the opportunity to do anything else. Seeing his friend trapped and hurt was the last straw for Luffy. He drew back and sent his arm stretching, up the hill and giving it a bit of a curve, so that when his fist made contact with Kuro, he went flying back, leaving both Usopp and Kaya unharmed. It was a tricky shot, and he was lucky he didn’t send Kuro flying into Kaya or worse, send Usopp's face through what’s basically a blender. His arm took a moment to retract, acting like the cord of a vacuum when you have one of those automatic retractors: it was flailing out of control every which way.

Nami’s light touch on my arm drew my attention her way.

“I’m going- are you okay?”

I waved Nami off. It didn’t take a psychic to know where Nami wanted to run off to.

“I'm fine. Go grab all treasure you can find.”

She hesitated long enough for me to shoo her off once more before spinning and running off, kicking up sand as she did.

When the Usopp’s pirates came out of nowhere a second later, I was just as surprised as everyone else. I had forgotten that they showed up to help, let alone that they beat the shit out of Kuro with a shovel, a bat, and a frying pan a la Rapunzel style. 

_Fuck shit fuck fuck fuck that's kind of funny but also really bad shit shit-_

“Tani!” Zoro called after me, but I didn’t have time to explain to him. Usopp and Kaya screamed at the kids, begging them to stop before he woke up. 

“All right. This time well let you off without anymore brutality.” Tamanegi said.

“This time.” Ninjin added.

“THOSE DUMMY BRATS!” Jango raged on the beach behind me. I was almost to the top, using downed enemies as stepping stones to get up the hill so I didn’t slide back down. Digging my staff into the ground also helped on occasion. It wasn’t graceful, as the bodies themselves were also oily. Still, I was making progress and almost to the oil free zone.

“Captain! I knew that you were fighting. Gosh, that is so totally awesome.” I could hear Ninjin’s voice but still wasn’t close enough to see them yet.

“I thought there were no secrets between us pirates? Why didn’t you tell us?” Piiman demanded.

“Yeah, that's right, were supposed to tell each other everything!”

“Who cares about that!” Usopp cried just as I reached the top. He was kneeling on the ground with Kaya, the three boys standing nearby, and Kuro starting to stir behind them. “You boys got to get out of here! Run!”

I didn’t know what Kuro did to the boys, I couldn’t remember, but they wouldn’t make it even if they ran. I pushed my legs to go faster, to go just a bit further.

“No way!”  
“We have to stay and fight with you!”  
“The Usopp pirates will be shamed if we run in fear!”

It was at that second I could see that the boys sensed Kuro behind them, standing once again. Before they could fully turn to face him, I reached my goal. I planted myself between the kids and Kuro, struggling to control my breathing, my legs screaming to stop even as I forced them to stay up, legs bent and arms up, holding the staff horizontal and ready to protect these kids even if it meant certain death, or more likely severe maiming.

Kuro adjusted his glasses, and the remaining glass shattered and fell to the ground. His eyes narrowed, and I could hear the kids suck in their breaths behind me. I was still sucking in breaths anyways, just trying to get some goddamn oxygen, and that’s all you could hear for about three seconds.

Three of the longest seconds of my life as I stared down a man who could kill me as easily as I could kill an ant. Not even a fly, those things were annoyingly hard, but a motherfucking simple ant that can’t even run fast and is just stuck on the ground and-

The kids started screaming.

“You idiots! Don’t scream! Run!” Usopp told them. 

Kuro walked forward and right on by us, much to my surprise and suspicion. I didn’t breath as he passed, in fact that whole moment just blurred into a terrified haze. So it was too late when I realized what Kuro’s intentions were, and I had to watch him raise his leg, bringing it up into Usopp's stomach and kicking him down the hill a few feet, stopping right before the oil. Kuro looked down at Luffy.

“That hurt.” Kuro said, rage in his voice. He took a second to calm down before speaking again, adjusting his glasses. “My my, that's quite a strange technique you’ve developed there. Tell me something...do you have powers from eating the devil fruit?”

Luffy smirked at the man. “Yep, I’m a rubber man.”

I have never heard someone over react as much as the man who next said “He ate the devil fruit!” His voice grew from mild panic to outlandishly horrified by the end of the sentence. He even ended it with sob. I held in my laughter at the reactions, until Jango’s comment that was probably meant for himself but it’s his own fault that he spoke too loud.

“I didn’t just hallucinate his arm stretching out like that.”

My shoulders shook, and I bit down on my lip to stop the snorts that threatened to break free. Then Kuro opened his big dumb mouth and ruined my good mood.

“Jango!”

“Ah! Sir!”

“I can handle the boy. You take care of Miss Kaya like we’d planned. Have her write her butler into her will, then kill her.” He moved his blades around in different patterns, trying to add to how intimidating he was. I had to say, it was sort of working. “As for the kids, there an eyesore. Eliminate them.”

“I’m on it.” 

Jango’s progress forward was stopped by Zoro. He held up his Katana and spoke.

“Stop right there. If you want to get to them, you’ll have to make it through me first.”

Rather than fight him, Jango called on Buchi. The overpowered man leaped into the air and Zoro barely had time to get out a “not again” before he had to move, the spot where he just was exploding outwards with cracks, sending shock waves around the entire cliff face. The rocks underneath Usopp started shifting, and I went to move forward to help him. I only stopped because of Jango coming out of the dust, making his way towards us. 

Usopp would be fine. I would protect the kids.

“Kaya!” Usopp cried as he caught sight of Jango, but he wasn’t able to stop him. 

“USOPP PIRATES!” 

“Yes Sir!” They cried together. 

“I need you to listen carefully.”

“Listen, were not running.” Ninjin said

“Not after they did this to you.” Piiman said. 

“We will avenge you.” Tamanegi added. 

Usopp’s next order brought them up short. 

“Protect Kaya.”

The boys stared wide eyed at their Captain. I focus on Kuro, who only looked amused and made no move to stop this. 

“Do as I say. Don’t argue with me. I’m giving you the most important task there is right now. It's absolutely critical that you succeed. Take Kaya, and get away from here. You must keep her safe. This is the reason we wanted to be pirates. To protect what’s dear to us. So do what I say, and RUN!”

I could hear the kids whimpering behind me as they held back their tears.

“Now go. That’s a direct order.”

“Yes Captain!”

The boys ran from behind me, Tamanegi grabbing Kaya's arm as Ninjin and Piiman guarded her sides. I let the kids go and started walking backwards, intending to follow them. Jango, after some prompt from Kuro, got out more discs. I nearly lost it.

_MORE? MORE MOTHERFUCKER REALLY?_

I held my staff up and got ready to knock them out of the air, or at least try to, but Jango’s face screwed up into a ball of pain and he crumpled in on his back, falling to his knees. Behind him, Usopp held his slingshot. Our eyes locked, and I gave a small nod. He gave us just the break we needed. I turned and followed after the kids into the tree line, Kaya slowing them down enough that I caught up quickly.

“Damn YOU!” Jango’s voice was the last thing we heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, here is my writing/editing process:  
> I wrote out any scene that I had thought of, even if it was just a sentence, and ended up with about 50,000 words of random scenes!  
> I use this to build on my chapters. I start with some scene from there, and add in whatever dialog happens in a few one piece episodes.  
> I go back and reread, adding in extra sentence like directions, scenery, the action.  
> I use spell and grammar check.  
> I reread again.  
> I reread and spell and grammar check again when I put the chapter into the Ao3 text box.  
> I fix any mistakes someone pointed out in the comments.  
> Every ten chapters, I go back and reread the entire story, screen shoting as I go. Those are sections I fix, change, add to, or remove.  
> Reread entire finished work, making edits as needed.  
> I'm posting this because I have done the second to final step, which is I went and did some minor edits to the first ten chapters. Mostly words that I didn't mean to use, apostrophes added, and fixed the structure of some sentences. Nothing big was changed, and I will let you know in a note if something like that does happen.


	11. Anger Explosion! Jango vs Tani? How It Ends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sat on this chapter because I'm not sure if I like it or not, but I have to move forward. I have so much planned out for the Baratie arc!  
> Also, I have no clue about boats and ships and stuff, so whatever the explanation Merry gives goes way over my head. If I made a mistake with what he says feel free to let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Discussion/Mentions of rape.

“Kaya, I must insist, climb on.” I bent down low in front of her. The girl was barely 80 pounds, if I had to guess. I carried bags of flour heavier than her. Hell, I carried cakes that weighed more than she did. She wasn’t heavy at all is what I’m getting at. Still, I couldn’t carry her forever, but this had to be better and faster than her walking. She was like a turtle no- a snail! No, what’s slower then a snail?   
  


_Dialup internet? Nah. Oh! Congress._

The kids led us deeper and deeper into the forest, warning me of any tree roots and holding back branches that blocked our path. We kept up a good pace, and they boys encouraged both myself and Kaya which kept our spirits up. 

“Watch out for this root, Tani.”

“Don’t worry Miss Kaya we won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Just a bit farther, Tani!”

The kids kept trying to encourage me, pushing me forward, but by now we had been going for so long I was struggling. Tamanegi had grabbed my hand and was leading me along, allowing all my focus to be on just taking another step.

But I’d gone as long as I could. Another step, and we would fall.

I wouldn’t hurt Kaya.

I stopped, wobbling a bit and I forced my legs to cooperate and squat a bit.

“I’m sorry, Kaya.” I huffed. “You’ll have to run from here out.”

“It’s alright, thank you for taking me as far as you did.” 

My legs wobbled even with her weight gone. I stumbled, and the three boys were there, stopping me from crashing to the ground. I breathed and willed my legs to listen. We didn’t have time to stand here, we were wasting the lead I gave us. So even as my legs threatened to drop out from under me I reassured the boys I was fine and insisted we keep moving forward. Before they could protest I reminded them of why they were in this forest to begin with. 

“Your orders are to protect Kaya. I’ll be right behind you boys. Now move.”  I took a step forward, each on getting easier, the burn in my muscles now familiar. The three boys surround Kaya and we’re running ahead of me, but I was doing a better job keeping up than I had expected.

“Tamanegi, is that weird hypnotist guy still chasing us?” Piiman asked. Tamanegi went to look over his shoulder.

“Oi! Eyes front! Tripping will slow us down.” He did as I said, but I felt the need to add more encouragement. “Don’t stop. We’re doing great, and he may not be behind us now, but he is coming.”

 _I_ _am_.... _inevitable_.

“Yeah! Lets keep going, and lose him for sure.” Piiman said. 

“There’s no way that nut job could catch up to us in our own forest.“ Ninjin told us. 

“Don’t worry Miss Kaya, the Usopp Pirates are going to keep you safe and sound!” Tamanegi said. Then they cried out together.

“That’s Right! The Usopp pirates stand by their word!” 

“Thank you so much!” Kaya told the kids.

A weird whistling made me suspicious, but I didn’t slow down. When the leaves rustled and the boys started to stop, I encouraged them on once again.

“Don’t stop, it will only give him an advantage!” I said to them, careful to keep my voice down least he hear us. 

“Over here!” Ninjin called, and we veered off to where he pointed. The cracking behind us grew, the leaves adding in their own rustling sound as they fell with the rest of the tree along the path we just came from. We had made it to the tree line right at the end, watching and hiding as Jango called out and tried to find us among the wreckage. The hunt was on. 

_The world's deadliest game._

“We can do this the easy way, or I can level this entire forest!”

“Whoa. That guy is really mad.” Ninjin said.

“And he can do a lot more than just hypnotize people.” Piiman said

I shushed them, as Jango walked closer. He stopped by a large stump and looked right, left, then decided to go right.

Besides me, Ninjin started sucking in a breath, and all of us sharply turned to see why he would be giving us away like that.

The boy was about to sneeze.

His two friends pounced on him, grabbing his face and blocking the air from escaping. After a few seconds Ninjin deflated and Jango was none the wiser to our location. It was way too close. We had to get out of here.

“Which way are we going next?” I whispered to Piiman, who pointed to our left. I held up one finger, watching Jango as he walked one way, than the other, slicing at random. He didn’t seem very good at finding people. 

_This was turning out to actually just a shitty game of hide and go seek at this point._

When he finally walked over to the right, inspecting a bush, I motioned for the boys to move, but quietly. We walked a good distance away, careful where our feet were stepping. We could still hear Jango calling out.

“Okay. Run.” I said, and we all took off, the boys keeping Kaya between them with me following after.

Kaya had seemed like she was doing well, not in too bad of shape, considering she hadn’t even run far. I had hoped carrying her would mean that she’s wouldn’t get sick while we were out here.

It didn’t seem to work like that.

I have no idea if we made it farther than in the OG timeline or not, but eventually Kaya stumbled and fell. I rushed forward to her side, checking her forehead. She was burning up, breathing shallow, and shaking.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, not looking at any of us. She knew she was sick. “You should go on without me.”

“What are you talking about?” Piiman asked.

“We’re under strict orders to protect you.” Ninjin said.

“She has a fever. Is there a doctor in town?” I asked the boys. They all started fretting.

“What? Hang in there Kaya!” Tamanegi cried.

“Do we have time to go to a doctor? Someone’s trying to kill her!” Piiman said.

“But it’s dangerous for her to run anymore.” Tamanegi said. 

“Yeah but-”

“-SHOW YOURSELVES YOU BRATS!!” Jango's voice could now be heard from our spot. 

Kaya tugged on my arm, and her quiet voice brought our attention back to her. 

“Thank you. For helping me. Just the thought is enough. Now go.” She turned from the kids to look me in the eyes. “All of you.”

“THERE’S NO USE RUNNING. COME ON OUT!” 

Piiman's bat hit the ground, making a dull thud.

“If we left Kaya and ran away right now we’d probably survive, right?” 

Kaya averted her eyes from mine, but I continued to watch her face as the boys spoke.

“Yeah. Probably.” Tamanegi said.

“And our Captain always said to run with your tail between your legs if you think you’re going to lose.” Ninjin said.

Somewhere close by another tree was cut down. Kaya looked ready to cry, but determined. I felt the mood shift in the boys though. 

“Then again, our Captain is a liar.” Piiman said.

“Even he didn’t take his own advice. He tried so hard to protect us. He risked his life for us!” Tamanegi said.

“I swore to protect Kaya.” Ninjin accented his sentence by slamming the frying pan into his palm.

“Alright then. Prepare yourselves, Usopp Pirates!” Piiman brought his bat up and held it out in front of him. 

“We got to fight” Tamanegi added his shovel on top of the bat.

“Let’s do it.” Ninjin said. 

As Kaya heard the boys speak her face twisted, forehead wrinkling, her eyes drying and shifting from sadness to worry to anger, where she finally reached her snapping point.

“Stop this! You’re no match for him, you’re only kids! You mustn't put your life on the line for my sake.”

“If we don’t want to die, we have to fight for our lives. Just like our Captain always said.” Ninjin told her. The other boys nodded in agreement, full of confidence now.

“They’re right, Kaya.” I said quietly. Her eyes snapped to mine, seeing how serious I was.

“It’s do or die now. And I’m not going down without a fight.” That last sentence I directed at the three boys, who agreed with me and started scheming immediately. 

The boys got to work on a trap that would incapacitate Jango, preventing him from coming after us any more. I walked Kaya a ways away, making sure she had a safe and secluded hiding spot.

”Everything will work out just fine, Miss Kaya.” I told her before I left. “I’ll make sure the kids are protected.” 

 

* * *

 

“COME OUT YOU BRATTTTSSSS! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING. GIVE YOURSELVES UP.” 

Jango was close now. He walked by me, and Piiman threw up the white flag, stopping Jango at the perfect spot. 

“We surrender! We’ll hand her over to you! Come over here and we’ll take her to her. Just don’t kill us!” Piiman called out.

“Hm. You think I’m stupid? I won’t fall for that. You silly rugrats.”

I nodded to Tamanegi, who pulled the rope connected to a tree across from him. It made a trip wire and Jango walked right into it, landing face first, dropping his weapons. 

_This is some Scooby Doo level trap shit that would make Fred proud, that’s for sure._

“We got him! NOW!” Tamanegi jumped out of the bush, and rather than, I don’t know, stand up, Jango rolled onto his back, giving Tamanegi the perfect opportunity.

“Pepper attack!” 

Clouds of pepper came up all around him, as Tamanegi shook the shaker over the man's head. Jango couldn’t help it, he started sneezing. While he was distracted, Ninjin ran up and I winced as his frying pan came down right onto Jango’s dick. 

_Eh... I don’t think he should reproduce anyway._

The boys ran to me, and I made sure they got out of the way before going to help them with the last part. The tree.

I removed my staff that was holding the log in place, and it didn’t move. We all started pushing against it, and the thing finally came rolling down off the top of the rock, right onto Jango’s toes.

The man cried out, hopping around in pain. 

“END OF THE LINE HYPNOTIST!” The boys jumped before I could stop them. I only managed to grab Tamanegi by the back of his collar, not expecting the munchkins to do that. The boy shouted at me, until he saw what happened to his friends below.

Jango simple stepped out of the way of their final attack, grabbing Piiman in mid air. Ninjin fell to the ground in a heap at Jango’s feet. I set Tamanegi down next to me without taking my eyes of Jango, waiting for what he would do. 

“Real pirates don’t take kindly to being mocked by the likes of you!” He threw Piiman, and seeing no other choice I jump down.

I put myself between Piiman and the tree, just making it in time. When he hit me, all the air left my lungs in a huff. It hurt, but not as much as what came next. My back hit the tree and pain exploded, but I had enough mind to wrapped my arms around Piiman before he fell, setting him on the ground unharmed. 

“Tani!” The boys cried out from all different spots around the forest, each one looking relieved. Jango was furious and I knew what he was going to do next, giving me enough time to prepare. He picked up Ninjin and threw him to the left. I dove, catching and curling around the boy, just managing to save him too. I had caught the kid mid flight this time, twisting in midair to protect Ninjin and letting myself get slammed down into the dirt. We rolled for a little bit, but when I finally stopped I set the wide eyed Ninjin to the side and stood, dusting off my pants and walking a few feet so I was under the rock when I had original jumped down from. 

“How about you fight someone you’re own size?” I asked. I called out to Tamanegi, holding up my hand. He dropped staff right into the waiting palm, my fingers curling around the wood, and I ran at Jango. I raised the staff high and drove it down onto his head. He dodged easily, but couldn’t avoid the staff as I switched directions, driving it up and back instead of forward and down at the last second, coming right up between his legs. His face twisted as his junk was once again assaulted. I quickly stepped back, letting him fall to his knees. 

“You’re going to pay for that.” He choked out, grabbing another disc from his coat.

_Uh oh._

He stood and came at me in one fluid movement, slicing through the air. I avoided the first few slashes, but one came down and I had no choice but to use my staff to try and block it. Instead, he cut the pole in half, making me stumble back. He used this to his advantage and charged, slicing up my arm. 

I gasped and dropped my weapons, my hand instinctively going to cover the wound on the other arm. It was long, deep in the middle, my hand couldn’t covered the whole thing. I shouldn’t have dropped my weapons, but it seems that Jango was going to give me a break for a moment, unfortunately using it to taunt Kaya. 

“Rich girl. I know you’re here.” He called out. “Listen, unless you show yourself, I will execute these three little lambs and their shepherd. And I will make sure to do it in a most painful fashion. Do not doubt my skill at such a task.” 

Rustling leaves drew our attention behind the hypnotist, where Kaya came out of hiding.

“No!” “Miss Kaya!” “Miss Kaya run!” The kids cried. She didn’t look at us at all, just talked to Jango. 

“There's no need for that. Please leave the children be. I’ll write the will.”

“No! Kaya! He’s going to kill you as soon as you write that will!” Piiman said. Biting her lip, Kaya finally looked at one of us.

“I’m sorry.” She simply said, shaking her head at the boy who had spoke. Jango didn’t care much for her proposition. 

“Silly girl. Don’t you know you can't bargain with me? Captain Kuro specifically instructed me to get rid of everyone.”

“No!” Kaya and I both said. I moved, grabbing my pieces of weapon and positioning myself between the kids and Jango. I could feel the blood dripping down, felt the burning pain along the gash, but it didn’t matter. While the man was distracted by me, Kaya moved forward, swiping the disc right from his own hand.

“WHHHaaa-?”

“If you don’t do exactly as I say you won’t get to kill me, and I won’t write my will!” Kaya held the disc up to her own neck, shaking but determined.

“Hold on, hold on, don’t be so hasty! I absolutely have to get you to write that will.” Jango was panicky, not expecting this turn of events. Neither was I, because I had forgotten all about this.

This was huge! Every part of me screamed to move, stop stop her, and at the same time not a muscle would move. My chest felt tight. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. How could I forget something so heartbreaking to watch? How did I forget this part? 

“Stop! Kaya!” Piiman cried, but she didn’t let up. Jango finally had to cave.

“Alright, I’ll let the little brats go. But in their condition they won’t be making too quick of a get away.” 

The hypnotist walked forward, but stopped when Kaya made one more demand.

“And Tani!”

“What? Now you want me to spare her life too? No way. Oh I know,” the grin that Jango gave her was twisted, and way too cheerfully he told her “You can pick! The kids or the girl.” 

Kaya's eyes were wide. She shook her head, giving Jango an opening to grab the ring from her hands and handing her a feather pen. 

“Write your will. When you’re done, I’ll kill you and whoever you choose.” 

Kaya was close to tears now, and her eyes met mine over the mans shoulder. I have a small nod, and she reached for the paper that appeared in his hand. Nearby, a tree stump made the perfect writing desk. Kaya wrote on her knees, as Jango stood over and watched.

“Don’t forget to sign your name.” He said.

“I know.” She snipped back at him.

“This sucks.” Ninjin summed up pretty well. 

Kaya handed Jango the finished document and pen, which he gladly took and started checking it over. 

“I leave my entire fortune to my butler Klahadore.” Jango practically giggled at the paper in his hand. “Yes, very good. This is your will alright, excellent work. Now did you choose who gets to live and who dies, hmm?”

“She doesn’t have to.” I said, getting ready to attack.

“Offering yourself?” He asked, looking back over his shoulder at me with a smirk. I nodded, much to his surprise. Still-

“I won’t go down without a fight.” That was all the warning I gave the man before I charged once again, feigning left and then jabbing right, knocking the air out of his lungs as I connected with his side. I didn’t move out of the way in time though, because he managed to shove me back and to the ground. Again I stumbled up, but this time with more preparation the man dodged my attack and set me flying with a kick. The bruises on my body got bruises from landed and rolling, stopping only when I hit a tree. I groaned and did my best to refocus on the enemy. 

While I was down Jango had shoved Kaya back into a nearby tree by the shoulder, making her whimper. Still, she managed to say 

“Remember we had a deal. You promised me you wouldn’t kill the kids.”

I wanted to cry. She was actually just a kid. I was older than all of them here, and I couldn’t protect them. 

_Fuck that! I’m a strawhat pirate! We always get back up despite the odds!_

I struggled, every part of me sore, but somehow managed to get two feet under me and stand one last time. 

“Just relax. I know I may not look it, but I’m regarded as an honest man.” Jango swirled his disc on his finger, winding up for the killing blow. I brought the one piece of staff I still had above my head, ready to try and take Jango down again, but was interrupted by Usopp shouting. 

“KAAAAYYYAA!”

“That’s enough of that Hypno freak! Let the girl go!” Zoro called out. I looked to my left and saw him charging towards us, two of his three swords out. Usopp must have been set down somewhere. Or maybe he didn’t end up needing to be carried by Zoro. 

Jango noticed me sneaking up behind him, and kicked me in my stomach before I could even think to dodge. I flew back into a tree, landing on the ground like a rag doll. I was lucky nothing snapped, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. A lot. I laid there, gasping for air and trying to work through the pain, I figuring Zoro could handle the rest and stopped fighting to get back up.

“Damn it! Looks like I was followed! I guess I better finish off the rich girl quickly then. It's time to die.” Jango narrated. 

_Like a true useless villain._

“Oh no you don’t!” The kids ran forward with a cry, shoving the shovel right up Jango’s ass. He cried out, but now his attention was on them. I groaned as I move to stand again, every muscle and bone begging me to stay down.

“Stupid snot nose brats!” He yelled, kicking them away as hard as he could. I didn’t even make it to my feet yet. I winced as each on landed too far away for me to help them. They groaned, but seemed okay otherwise. I sat back down on my ass with a huff and a groan.

Jango spun back around and grabbed Kaya off the ground by the neck, holding up the disc just right to slice her neck. 

“Looks like you’re one step too late swordsman!” 

Zoro’s response was to cut a nearby branch. The entire thing fell to the ground, confusing Jango immensely.

“Usopp! You’re here!” Kaya cried. “Help me Usopp!”

“Do it Captain!”

Usopp let his ammo fly, his aim true. Kaya screamed as Jango’s face exploded, leaving a black cloud of smoke. His glasses were flung off and shattered.

He laid on the ground, hat smoking next to him, and stayed down. Usopp ran over, checking on Kaya and helping her off the ground. The kids got up next and ran over to the ground, checking on Kaya and their Captain. 

Zoro’s face blocked my view of the reunion, his eyes pinched together as he took in the blood and bruises littering my body. His bandanna was already around his upper arm, his swords sheathed in their protective cases around his waist.

“You okay?”

I waved him off with my non injured arm, which turned out to really just be my non cut arm, because boy did moving it hurt. Moving everything hurt. 

“We should go make sure Luffy and Nami are alright.” I said. He nodded, and I did a better job of standing up this time. I blinked away the black spots, and lead the way back through the woods. 

We started the walk back in complete silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Occasionally, I would have to correct Zoro, before he made a wrong turn. Following Jango’s path of distraction was pretty easy if you weren’t directionally challenged. 

Eventually Zoro got frustrated with how slow I was moving and stopped, crouching with his back in front of me. Just like I had done with Kaya. He told me to get on, and I hesitated for a just a second before ultimately deciding to climb on, he offered after all. It was also so much easier to direct Zoro from here. 

I was feeling pretty light headed by the time we made it back to the cliff side. Luffy was laying on his back, arms and legs spread, while Nami sat with a bag in her lap. Laying down sounded great, and after a careful dismount from Zoro’s back I joined Luffy in the dirt. 

Zoro and I took turns telling Luffy what happened on our end, and he filled us in on how the end of his fight went. Nami told us she got a lot of good treasure from the Black Cats ship. She also helped me bandage my arm up temporarily, telling me she would help me stitch it up in a bit when we had clean and sterile tools. I cleaned as much blood and forest grime off me in the sea water as I could, Nami and Zoro following suit. Luffy still hadn’t moved yet, which was fine. We gathered around him to wait. 

Usopp appeared soon after, thanking us for all our help.

“Give credit where credit is due. If you just stood by and done nothing I wouldn't have done anything either.” Zoro told him.

“Yeah. Same here.” Luffy said.

“Who cares about any of that? I got my hands on this sweet, sweet treasure now, and I couldn’t be happier!” Nami snuggled into the bag, which couldn’t be comfy. 

“Everything that happened here help me. I’ve just come to a very difficult decision.” Usopp said. This got Luffy’s attention, but Usopp didn’t stick around. He had to go take care of something very important. 

I managed to stop him before he got far, remembering some advice I had for him. 

“Advice? Sure.”

“This village, this is your home. It’s also a safe place, for the most part. You told us the Black Cat pirates were a fluke, other pirates don’t come here yeah?”

He nodded along. 

“The sea is dangerous. Luffy set out and that same day lost everything he brought except the clothes he wore and his hat. Ship go into battle. They get damaged, they sink. I’m not saying not to take important belongs, we all have treasures that we want to protect and have by our side, but take care with the items you do pack. You can always come back home and see them again, you can’t retrieve them from the bottom of the ocean.”

I ended with a smile and he gave me his own hesitant one in return. 

“Thanks for the advice. And thank you for helping protect the kids. Those guys...they mean a lot to me. I don’t know what I’d do if they’d’ve gotten hurt.”

I shrugged and told him my simple truth. “Adults should always protect kids.” 

I bid him goodbye and went back to sit with everyone by the collapsed Luffy. No one said anything for a moment. Luffy’s stomach, loud and gurgling, broke the silence.

“Guess that means we should head over to that restaurant.” I said. 

“FOOD!” Luffy cried, jumping up and moving faster than I thought possible in his condition. Luckily walking was getting easier, or else I would have been left behind. 

We all ordered ramen, Zoro getting a second bowl and Luffy getting a third. Along with a grilled fish. He chewed on the bones, getting every last bit of flavor out of it.

“Now that we’ve eaten, we should probably get going.” Zoro said.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Luffy replied, dropping the fish bone to do so.

The door to the restaurant opened, and I heard Kaya’s voice. I turned around in the booth to see her.

“There you guys are!”

“Hello there, Miss.” Luffy greeted the girl in a more polite manner than I thought he could pull off. Luffy was smarter than _everyone_ thought. Even Nami gave him a thoughtful look before addressing Kaya.

“Are you alright being out of bed?” 

“Yes.” She moved over to our stand at the front of our table. “I think now I can truly start recovering. You see my sickness this last year was caused by the mental shock of losing both my parents. And Usopp’s friendship helped me start getting better. I can’t stay in bed forever you know!” Her soft, breathy voice was so soothing to listen to as she explain her recovery.

_I think I might finally get the point of asmr?_

Zoro snorted, but looked happy at her progress. Nami also smiled at the girl, glad that she was finally feeling better.

“You’ve all done so much for me I can’t thank you enough. I’ve prepared a present for you all from the bottom of my heart to show you how grateful I am for everything you’ve done here. I’d be honored if you’d accept it.”

 

* * *

 

In front of us stood the most beautiful ship I had ever laid eyes on. Luffy was gaping like a fish, Zoro looked incredible pleased, and Nami’s smile stretched from ear to ear. I wasn’t much better, my hands on my checks as I took in the sight before us.

The Going Merry.

“A real caravel!” Nami said.

“Are you actually giving this to us?” Luffy cried.  Kaya nodded. 

“As a token of my appreciation.” She said. 

“It's a slightly older model but I personally designed it and she sails like a dream.” Said Merry. I hesitate to call him the nicer butler since he did shoot Usopp, but technically that was still nicer than Kuro? The nicer butler gave us the rundown and quickly history of the ship. 

“She has a carvel made carabel with laten sails and a central steer rudder. She’s a fine ship and her name is the Going Merry!” 

It should have stopped there, but he kept talking

“Allow me to explain the rigging. First, about the-”

“Stop.” I interrupted, holding up my hand. I shoved Nami forward. “Please explain everything to our navigator.”

“Not your navigator.” Nami muttered but listened to what Merry had to say nonetheless.

“What a cool ship! Have you guys seen the front? It's totally awesome!” Luffy was like a toddler with too much candy, bouncing all over the place in his excitement. 

“We’ve loaded it with all the provisions you might need on a long voyage.” Kaya told us.

“Thanks! It leaves nothing to be tired.” 

“It’s leaves nothing to be desired, idiot.” Zoro corrected our captain.

“Hey guys!” Usopp called out. We all looked to see him at the top of the cliff, making his way down to us with a small bag. Looks like he took my advice after all. 

We all called out greetings back as he came towards us. 

“That's a nice ship!” he told us when he reached the group. 

“Thanks! Kaya’s giving it to us, isn’t that awesome?” Luffy said, his excitement was contagious, making me want to bounce with him. Instead I acted like the responsible adult I sometimes pretended I was. 

“We should thank her, Luffy. She is doing us an incredible favor.” I told him. He nodded, bowing at the waist towards her. I did the same. 

“Thank you so much for your new ship!”

“You’re welcome!” She smiled at him, and directed her attention to Usopp as we stood back up. “Can I talk to you before you go?” She asked.

They moved a distance down the shore, and we gave them some privacy. This also left us to do whatever we’d like, and I wanted to see that boat. Ship. Sea vessel. 

Our home. 

“Luffy, as Captain, you get to go aboard first.” I said.

“WAHOO!” The words were barely out of my mouth, he screamed and flung himself up onto the deck, running back and forth trying to take it all in.

“She’s really just giving us a ship, huh.” Zoro said, coming to stand beside me, taking in the ship and our crazy captain. I didn’t get a chance to respond.

“Guys, what are you waiting for? Come on!” Luffy stretched his hands, wrapping one arm around Zoro and one around myself, sending us flying forward. Since he didn’t ever think these things through, we both crashed into him, sending us tumbling on the deck. I landed in between a laughing Luffy, who was under me with his elbow digging into my rib, and Zoro, who was on top of me crushing my lungs. 

He was all muscle and all that muscle was heavy.

We untangled ourselves, Luffy dragging Zoro off to the front of the ship while I decided to check out the main meeting area, kitchen, and the thing to steer was. 

I let my hand rest on the door before opening, speaking quietly while Luffy raved about every little detail on the deck to Zoro. 

“Hello, Merry. I don’t know if you’re there, yet, but you will be someday because we are going to make you the most well loved ship in all the seas.”

I didn’t notice it had gone quiet behind me, I just kept talking to Merry. 

“We will take good care of you, I’ll make sure of it. Because in return I know that although you may not always take us where we want to go, you will always take us where we are needed.”

_Just like the Tardis._

My first impression of the kitchen was pleasantly surprised. It was well stocked with utensils, pots, and pans, all of high quality. Everything was spotless, and the layout was clearly done by a chef, because it was nearly perfect. From storage to stove to sink, everything would go smoothly in this kitchen. 

Screaming from Nami had me rushing out onto the deck just as she hit Luffy over the head.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Don’t just pick people up and fly them wherever you’d like, we aren’t pets!” 

“Nami, would you like to check out the girls room with me?” I interrupted her fit, hoping this would calm her down. It seemed to work a bit. 

Now with a new mission, Nami left the captain and motioned for me to lead the way. 

We didn’t stay long, just took a quick peak, claiming our respective beds and scoping out the area. 

“I think we should keep the treasure in here, if that’s okay with you?” The orange haired women asked me as she looked around. I nodded. 

“Sure. Whatever you think is best.”

“Oh! Hey, let’s get that taken care of, hm?” She waved at my arm. We went in search of the first aid, finding it once again in the bathroom. Nami carefully sewed me up, I needed twenty stitches. They were pretty good, so she must have done this before. To herself or on the Fishmen? Do Fishmen need stitches? 

“There. All done.” She wrapped it up with some new bandages and we went back out on deck. 

I helped Nami move anything left on BS to the Merry, our final task before we set out. Zoro helped us and got any general supplies left on the little boat we had been using. In no time, we were ready to set sail and go onto our next adventure. 

“You guys take care! I hope we meet again sometime!” Usopp called out to us.

“How come?” Luffy asked him, tilting his head. 

“Well because I… _are you antisocial or something?_ I’m taking off for life on the high seas and I hope that we’ll eventually meet again, that’s all.”

“What are you talking about?” Zoro asked, a small smirk at the corner of his lips. 

“Come join us.” I said.

“Huh?”

“We’re friends right? So get on.” Luffy said. 

For the next thirty seconds all Usopp did was stare. His mouth hung open slightly, his eye twitching just a bit. 

“I’M REALLY A PIRATE CAPTAIN NOW!”

“Don't be stupid, Usopp! I’m the Captain!” Luffy called out, and we all started laughing. We started laughing even harder when Luffy reached out and grabbed Usopp too, sending him crashing to the deck.

Nami got to directing us around right away, correcting all of us as we did certain tasks wrong. Eventually we had the ship sailing to the opposite side of the island. 

We grabbed Nami's treasure and my backpack, which were safe and sound in the hiding spot, and this time we climbed up the ladder to get back on deck. Without missing a step Nami directed the men to get us going on whatever path she had decided on. She held a map in her hands that she wouldn’t talk about from the bag of treasure she got off the Black Cat ship, so I figured that the Island with the weird animals and guy stuck in chest must be next. 

I set my backpack on my new bed, and went back outside to help. Except everything was all set. 

“Well, the ship will stay on course now with minor adjustments with the rudder.” Nami said, sitting down on the deck. I joined her, tired from the day of fighting and still aching. 

“So now what?” Luffy asked.

“Well...I saw some Sake when I was checking over-” Zoro started moving towards the kitchen before I could finish my sentences. I rolled over and stood, my sore muscles and bruised body protesting as I did, but this was something I wanted to be a part of for sure! Besides, every time I stood up it was getting easier and easier. 

Together we brought out a barrel and some mugs, Zoro being an expert at tapping the keg got us into the barrel, and I helped pour, passing the drinks around.

“Cheers to a new ship and a new crewmate!” Luffy cried.

We all cheered with our Captain, bashing our mugs together and laughing.

“So. Tani, I think it's time for some of those drinking games you promised.” Zoro said, eyes alight with mischief and a smirk on his face. Who knew the swordsman liked drinking games?

_Alcohol plus competition, what wouldn’t he like?_

“Well, in honor of our newest crew member, I think we ought to start with two truths and a lie.”

I explained the game, and went first as an example.

“I had a pet growing up, I love apples, and I can draw.”

“I know it.” Usopp said confidently. I quirked my eyebrow, and did a poor job of suppressing my smile.

“Oh yeah?”

“How? Any one of those could be the truth!” Nami cried.

Usopp did have it correct. I can’t draw, I just end up with some weird lopsided sort of rendition of whatever it was I tried to use as a reference. I drank since he got it right, and he went next (I was born April 1st, I can play the flute, and I hate mushrooms.”

“YOU CAN PLAY THEY FLUTE?” Luffy cried, sitting forward and spilling his drink a bit. “Wait, whats a flute.”

“It’s a long stick that's empty inside and has lots of holes. When you blow into it, and cover different holes, it makes different sounds.” I told him. He nodded.

“So cool!” Luffy has stars in his eyes as he looked at Usopp. “Can you be our musician?” 

“Luffy, I think that might be Usopp's lie.” I said, actually knowing the truth on this one. I knew both those other facts were true about him, so by process of elimination…

“How did you know!” He asked. I shrugged. Zoro narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything.

“Drink up. Nami, you try.” While Usopp sputtered as he took another swig of his drink, his checks starting to turn a rosy color, Nami listed her three. (I love tangerines, I can pick a lock in twenty seconds, and I’m not a fan of ice cream.”

“The ice cream one. That’s the lie.” Usopp said. Nami shook her head and told him to drink.

“You don’t love tangerines?” Zoro asked, and I snorted into my glass. Nami shook her head and told her to drink. He refused.

“I know you can pick a lock, or you wouldn’t be a very good thief!”

“I can pick it faster than twenty seconds.”

We all laughed at how Nami tricked us with that, Zoro conceding and downing the rest of what was in his mug.

“My turn!” Luffy said, bouncing in his seat. He took a minute to think before he shouted out his answers. 

“I love meat, I ate the gum gum fruit, and Shanks gave me this hat!”

I think every single one of us did a sweat drop moment.

“Those are all facts about yourself!” Nami yelled.

“Shishishishishi, you’re right! Oops.”

“Try again, Luffy. Two things that are true, and one thing that is made up. 

We waited another minute for him to think, this time coming up with “I grew up with mountain bandits, I’m going to be King of the Pirates, and...uh...” Luffy’s eyes shifted and his lips puckered as he whispered his last statement. “I know how to start a fire.”

“Well we know at least one of the truths.” Nami muttered.

“You grew up with mountain bandits!” Usopp exclaimed, and I’m sure everyone guess which one was Luffy’s lie by that terrible attempt but just to be certain.

“You can’t start a fire?” I asked, filing that away for later. That was an important skill. He shook his head.

“Ace always started them for me!” He said. I hummed and nodded because that made sense.

_That brat was always a pyromaniac then, huh._

“Who’s Ace?” Nami asked. 

“My brother.” Luffy said, bouncing in place. “He’s super cool, and strong! We grew up in the forest together and we hunted a lot of meat, but he always started our fires to cook it.”

Zoro took his turn. “I don’t like chocolate, I can cut through steel, and I grew up in a Dojo.” I bit my lip, not letting myself blurt out the answer. No one else said anything as they thought over the possibilities.

“Those all seem like truths.” Usopp muttered.

“One of them is a lie.” I said, shaking my head. Nami narrowed her eyes. 

“You know which ones the lie.” She accused. I bit my lip, not saying anything.

“Oi! I knew it! You know!” Zoro accused, pointing at me. 

“Aw, Tani are you cheating?” Luffy whined. I shook my head.

“I didn’t make any guesses. No wait the flute. I made one guess.” I told him, which didn’t make him any more upset but also didn’t seem to appease him. 

“Wait, I’m confused, how could you cheat at this?” Nami asked.

“Can you read minds?” Usopp asked, leaning forward and nearly falling face first onto the deck. I shook my head. 

“Why don’t we try another game.” I suggested, hoping to steer away from this for a while longer. 

“No no no, I want to know, how could you cheat at this game?” Nami asked. 

I couldn’t say anything in my defense because Luffy spoke first.

“She saw the future!”

Nami snorted, which turned into peels of laughter. Usopp’s eyebrows flew up, glancing back and forth between Luffy and Myself. His eyes narrowed as he took in my sheepish expression. 

“He’s serious.” Usopp muttered, then much louder repeated himself, shutting Nami up.

“At the island, you knew which shore they would come from, and I thought you had too much confidence in your opinion, but that’s because you knew it was fact.” Usopp said.

“Wait, what?” Nami asked, staring at me with wide eyes. “It’s true?”

I nodded once, trying not to shrink back from their looks.  Nami’s eyes turning into beri signs definitely gave me pause. I didn’t expect that reaction. I should have know better really.

“We can win so many bets!” Rapidly her mood swung from excited to angry. “Wait, did you cheat at our bet?!” 

“Uhhh, I don’t know if it works how you’re thinking.” I told her, finally giving into the urge to shrink back from her rage. That’s more what I expected. 

“Well, how does it work?” Usopp asked. 

“I saw the future one time, three years out, give or take a few months.” I said, “If I make a change, I don’t get updates to how that affected things. I just… I know what I saw, and that’s that.” 

“How did you see it?” Nami asked. I shrugged, not really sure how to answer. She tried a different question. “What did you see?” 

That one was a bit easier to answer “I saw this crews adventures on the Grand Line.”

“So you know everything that’s going to happen to us?” Usopp asked, mouth gaping.

“No, I only saw three years out. And like I said, If something changes, than I don’t see what new thing will happen, so if enough stuff changes in the next few months the future I saw in two years might not be accurate at all anymore.”

“Why would you change anything?” Nami asked.

“Well, I don’t mean to make many changes, but I wasn’t a part of this crews original future. Me being here changes some things unintentionally. I could leave ...”

“No.” Luffy said, leaving no room for argument. No one spoke for a moment, Nami and Usopp processing this new information while the three of us drank some more of our drinks. I was processing the new warm fuzzy feeling in my chest at Luffy's refusal for me to leave. 

“Got another game?” Zoro asked me. A bit relieved, I explained ‘never have I ever’ to the group, telling them to hold up their hand. 

“If you put a finger down, you drink. You say things you have never done but someone else has. For example, I have never fought with three swords at once.” Zoro brought his mug up for a quick cheers before taking a large gulp and putting a finger down. I knew he would be happy to drink more anyway.

“Never have I ever ate a devil fruit.” Usopp said, and Luffy laughed as he had to drink. 

"Never have I ever been a pirate Captain” Zoro said, making Luffy and Usopp drink.

“Never have I ever had to give my captain the sex talk.” Nami said.

“Oh fuck you, you’re still on that?” I said. She just cackled as I drank the rest of my mug, shoving it towards Zoro for a refill.

“Wait, you did what?” Usopp squeaked out, a blush rapidly spreading across his face.

“Of course I’m still on that, I can’t believe you did it!” Nami exclaimed.

“If I didn’t, who would? He can’t go around not knowing that stuff.”

“Sure he could.”

“Nami,” I said, my voice dropping because this was something serious. “Rapist don’t just target women.” She paled, but I continued. “What if someone tried something? He has to know what could happen.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Luffy asked. Nami gave me an incredulous look. 

“Well, I didn’t actually mention the rape part…” I trailed off. She looked at me expectantly. 

“Alright, well Luffy remember when I said you need permission to touch someone?” He nodded. 

“Most important rule. Right.” 

Nami blinked a few times, taken back at the captain’s response, but I pushed forward.

“Well, some people who want sex don’t follow that rule, and they force themselves onto a person. Its...it mostly happens to women, but men are raped too. It's like torture, but worse. It's more personal.” I didn’t think I was doing a good job explaining it.

“You guys are strong enough that on the off chance someone does try it with one of you then they’ll get the shit beat out of them. And although it can happen to guys, it's not something you have to be on the lookout everywhere you go, like we do. If Tani and I aren’t careful, we could get pinned down on any island and we wouldn’t be able to escape.” Nami said quietly. 

“I won’t let anyone touch you like that, Nami. Or you, Tani.” Luffy said, his voice low and serious just like us. 

“Anyone who even thinks about it will get the shit kicked out of them.” Zoro snarled. I was a bit taken back at how angry he seemed, and taking a second look Luffy was similar, shaking with suppressed rage.

“The Great Captain Usopp would shoot down any man who dare get within a foot of the women on his crew!” Usopp declared in an outrageous fashion, standing up to pose but stumbling and landing on his face, or should I say nose. 

We all burst out laughing, which I think was his goal all along. He sat back up with a blush but a pleased smile on his face. 

“Looks like we need more sake.” Zoro said, standing up and taking the empty barrel towards the kitchen. 

“And some snacks!” Luffy called out. 

“Zoro, make sure he doesn’t eat all the food please?” I called out. He grunted as he disappeared inside. 

“I’ll be back too.” Nami said, making her way towards the bathroom. Now it was just Usopp and I on deck, sipping our drinks. 

“You know Usopp, those kids are really going to miss you.” I told him. 

“I’m really going to miss them.” He said, staring into his mug. I nudged his shoulder, I didn’t intend to make him sad, not after he just made us laugh. I knew what would make him feel better though.

“You know what those brats are going to do tomorrow?”

“What?” 

“Run through the town warning everyone of incoming pirates, just like their brave Captain.” He smiled, but it was still a bit sad. I decided to go for it and give him a bit more advice to help him out. 

“It’s going to take some getting used to, but you don’t have to be captain to be a great pirate. You may not be in charge here Usopp, but I think you’ll like not having to be the first person rushing into danger.” He gulped at my words.

“When you put it like that…”

“Just relax and be yourself, Usopp. Brave warrior of the sea.”

His rosy cheeks turned darker still, but the return of Zoro, Luffy, and Nami cut off anything he had to say back. 

We filled our mugs again and continued on our drinking game spree. 

“Alright the next game is simple. We take turns going around the room. Everyone keeps a neutral face. We each have thirty seconds to try and everyone else laugh. If someone cracks, they drink. If you can’t get anyone to laugh, you drink.”

We laughed and joked around for a while longer. I was running out of drinking games that didn’t involve cards, ping pong balls, or dice. That was okay because it seemed like this was winding down, all of us content to just sit and look up at the stars for a moment. 

I looked over the crew, my friends, and I couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across my face.

I was absolutely trashed. 

_This shit was strong._

“Tani, we should go to bed.” Nami said. I blinked at the woman who was standing above me. When did she move? 

“Tani?”

“Why? Isn’t it early?” I asked. The sun had just set, did it? I was so tired though. Back home, I would go to bed now, because I got up so early for my job as a baker- 4am six days a week, Monday to Saturday. 

Here though, I didn’t have that responsibility. I could finally sleep in a bit. How nice!

“Why not now? If your tired go to sleep.” Zoro said. Now I was just blinking at him. 

“Yeah, okay.” I said, and stood up way too fast. Everything spun and I stumbled, giggling. Nami caught me, and I gave her a small thanks. It was so kind of her to catch me! I had decided to tell her that too, which made her blush. 

“No really! You’re the kindest person here- kinder than the all princess we meet”

”Okay let’s get you to bed before you spill anymore future details. On second though... how much gold do we find?”

I thought about it. How could I quantify how much gold was in the sky? 

”A fuck ton.” I told her, trying to be as serious as I could so she would believe me. The beri signs we’re back in her eyes. Before I could reach out to touch on, Luffy cut in.

”Tani, quit telling us future things!”

”Sorry Captain. No more spoilers.” I giggled, thinking of River Song.

“Goodnight boys.” We called out to the male crew members, and we made our way to our beds in the girls dorm.

We got ready quietly and climbed into our beds, I was so thankful to Kaya for these, and bid each other goodnight too.

 


	12. You're the Weird Creature! Gaimon and His Strange Friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is later than the others. If you'd like to know why, check the end chapter notes.

* * *

My parents divorced when I was two years old. They got along fine afterwards, they just went their separate ways and wanted different things in life. I would go to my dads house on weekends and for weeks at a time in the summer. 

Sometimes, when I first woke up, I would be confused. I would think I was in the bed at my moms, only to open my eyes and see a different room than I expected. Sometimes I’d think I’d open my eyes to my bedroom at my dads only to find myself at my moms. It’s jolting, and a bit scary, but after going through it so many times that off feeling didn’t linger long.

When I woke up, slightly dehydrated and disoriented, I first thought I was at college. It wasn’t the comfy bed I had in my moms house that’s for sure. And I definitely drank last night, which all points to college. So when I open my eyes expecting some cream painted brinks only to find myself surrounded by wood, I’m momentary stunned as I think on how I got to this room. 

Last night. 

My eyes fully opened, taking in my surroundings. I was surrounded by wood, another girl slept in a bed nearby, and I could feel the waves gently rocking the ship. 

Every night now I fall asleep expecting to wake up in a bed a world away. Every morning I wake up and I’m sailing free in a completely different world. It’s gotten to the point now that I feel more fear then excitement at returning the thought of waking up back in my world. But today it was like for a second none of this had happened. I was just in bed like usual. I didn’t know any different.

I thought I was _home_.

But here I am.

My breathing hitched, chest tightening uncomfortably. Before I could let the familiar feeling of panic sink in, and I couldn’t tell you if it was because for a second I thought I wasn’t here or that I actually was, I quickly made my way from the bed to the deck, looking out across the sea. 

Blue surround me. It was everywhere I looked. It felt more suffocating than ever before. 

Afted a few big gulping breaths, I managed to talk myself into stretching, counting my breaths as I did. Eventually I worked my way up to some yoga poses which were much more difficult than _before_. The boat rocking with the waves added a whole new challenge of balance, but it was actually fun and refreshing. The still sore legs brought about limitations. Both these things distracted me from my racing thoughts, forcing me to concentrate least I injure myself further. 

Heavy footsteps joined me on deck maybe thirty minutes after I had started, and I cracked my eyes opened to see Zoro, frozen midstep, eyes wide as he saw me folded up in what was called king pigeon pose, where I was in like an advanced bridge. My shins were on the floor, back bent, and my head was resting in between my feet, my arms resting on either side of my head. 

“Morning.” I said. He grunted, and I swore a blush started creeping up his neck but he quickly moved away, starting his own morning exercises. 

After another twenty minutes where I proceeded to fold myself into all sorts of knots and only fall (crash) to the deck twice when a particularly bad wave rocked the ship, I figured I better start making breakfast. I didn’t want to owe Nami any money, ever, if it could be helped, so that meant I would cook. Although I preferred baking, I was good at preparing a couple of savory dishes. I had taken many culinary classes, including a few college level courses, and worked in a few restaurants as a teen and young adult. 

I almost made it to the door when a coo made me pause. I looked around and spotted the news coo, which landed right next to me on the rail.

“Hello there.” I greeted. He cooed back to me. _Paper?_

“I’d love one. Can you wait just a moment?” He nodded. This was perfect, I could befriend the little dude and find out how much information actually makes it to the East Blue. I turned to the storage room instead of the stairs to the kitchen, and made my way down into my room. I grabbed some beri, grabbed a few crackers on my way back through storage, and made my way over to the bird.

“Here, I brought you a snack if you’d like. You have a hard job after all, you deserve it.” I said, offering the food on my outstretched hand. He cooed his thanks and ate all that I offered. I gave him the money for the paper, a quick scratch of the feathers, and he was on his way.

I went and cooked breakfast, just a simple helping of eggs and bacon. I knew when the smell hit the boys room, because a loud thud and running feet let me know Luffy was on his way. I stopped him from devouring all of it, saving some for the rest of the crew as the slowly filtered in.

Nami came next, hair wet from a shower. Zoro was after her, and then Usopp came in blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

After everyone had their fill and we were just sitting around, I decided it was time to bite the bullet. 

“We should start training today.”

Zoro and Luffy both perked up at this, but Nami and Usopp seemed apprehensive at the idea. They were right to be, I was too. 

“Training?” 

I nodded at Usopp. They weren’t around for the first explanation of haki, so I gave them a quick run down. Neither could believe such a power existed, let alone that they were capable of it. How did I know this was how they felt?

“Your crazy if you think that a power like that exists, and crazier to think that anyone could tap into it.” Nami told me. 

“It’s true.” I tried to convey with my eyes that I wasn’t lying to anyone. “It's something kept farther into the grand line, which is why no one’s heard of it here. It’s taken very seriously, and with this much of a head start it will save us down the line.”

“Maybe it’s just a rumor?” She said, her voice a bit too high. I sighed. Time to bring out the big guns. 

“Luffy's seen it. His grandfather can use it.” I looked over to address the man himself. “That’s why his Fist of Love hurt even though you’re rubber.”

“That’s why?!” Luffy asked, and his fist got the table. “That’s not fair!”

“What’s a ‘fist of love’?” Usopp asked.

“The grandfather of a monster is an even bigger monster!” Nami wailed, burying her head in her arms that were folded on the table in front of her.

“Are you going to tell us how we train haki now or what?” Zoro interrupted, getting us back to the point. I bit my lip, and I watched his eyes glance down to where I was biting before returning to my own. Thinking his eyes were just drawn to the movement, nothing more, I refused to think it was anything else, and I realized I still hadn’t answered. 

“None of us are going to like it.”

With that ominous warning, I told Usopp to grab all the rubber bands he could, and everyone else to meet me on deck. I grabbed five cloth napkins, because of course this ship had those since it was meant for a wealthy person not pirates, and then put just one back after a second thought. Zoro would want to use his bandanna. 

Seeing no other option, I broke the broom part off the broom leaving just the handle - _this_ _was becoming a bad habit -_ and joined everyone on deck. 

“Okay. Luffy and Zoro are partners, Nami and I are, and Usopp you will get a partner later but for now Nami and I will do.”

I handed everyone minus Zoro a blindfold and told them to just hang onto it, except Luffy; I helped put on his blindfold and was prepared to help him sit but he just flung himself to the ground with no care when I mentioned that’s what he had to do next. I tied my own cloth around my eyes and sat on the ground leaving plenty of room between myself and Luffy.

“Okay, so haki is being able to sense an attack before it’s coming, and it’s being able to use the energy inside you to coat yourself in armor. Training both at once means cutting off your sense of sight. You can try to sense the attack, dodging to avoid it, or you can try and protect yourself making the attack useless if it hits.”

“Wait, you’re telling me “training” is being hit with a stick while blindfolded?” Zoro asked from my left, the disbelief thick in his tone.

“Yep.” I gave where I though he was a cheerful smile before addressing someone else.

“Usopp, you’ll be hitting us with rubber bands at random too. I also want you to keep track of time. Can you do that?” 

There was a pause before Usopp answered. “Leave it to me!”

“Alright. Zoro, Nami.” I held out the staff towards Nami, at least where I thought she was. 

“Hit us.” 

The staff was taken from my grasp, and a second later I had to stifle a gasp as the first hit made contact with my arm. I tried my best to expand my senses, but I wasn’t even sure it I could learn haki if I hadn’t been born into this world. 

Nami might just be beating the shit out of me for nothing. 

Nami stopped after a few minutes. 

“I thought you said you were supposed to dodge the attacks?”

“Well I can’t sense them yet.” I told her. I was trying, but a few times I had moved into the attack rather than avoid it, causing more pain. 

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with this.” Nami mutter. 

“Nami, in a bit I’ll be hitting you with that, and I won’t hold back.” I warned her. 

“I know I’m not comfortable with that.” She said, but was more confident in her swings going forward; they hurt way more.

I didn’t know how much longer this went for, but eventually I couldn’t stop myself from crying out when the wood hit against the same spot for the fiftieth time. 

“Why don’t we switch?” Zoro asked, his voice coming from my left. He must be eager to start training, though I don’t know why after seeing what it entails. 

“How long has it been, Usopp?” I asked. Nami had paused her assault while this was being discussed.

“Nearly at an hour. About fifty five minutes” 

“Let’s go for five more, than.”

I think I could sense the displeasure radiating from Zoro, making me wonder if he had some sort of punishment kink, which lead to thoughts about sex with Zoro, which had me so flustered I forgot what the fuck I was doing. Until Nami whacked me, the pain sending the thoughts away as I tried to focus.

Usopp called time a few minutes later, and I removed the blindfold. Nami handed me the staff, sat down just like I had, and tied her cloth around her eyes. I looked over and saw Zoro sitting, his green bandanna tied around his eyes.

The earlier thought of sex opened up a whole new can of worms, and my mind couldn’t help but bring up images of a panting, sweaty, Zoro with his hands bound and eyes covered by that green cloth, my mouth wrapped all the way around his cock but not moving, the man doing all he could to get some relief but finding none as he twisted and squirmed underneath me. 

“Ready.” Nami’s voice broke me from my thoughts, and I felt the heat turning my cheeks red. Dear gods, what was I doing. What was I _thinking!_

_Now is not the time!_

“I don’t have anything to hit Zoro with.” Luffy said. This was a great distraction, I had not realized that before. Zoro had used a sheathed katana, Nami and I had the broom handle… Seeing no other choice I walked to the kitchen, into storage, and broke the mop too. 

Nami was way tougher than I was, not making a single sound through the entire hour. I was really impressed, because I didn’t go easy on her. 

_She must have suffered a lot through the years. Or I’m not very strong. Compared to fishmen I must be a flea._

“Alright, Usopp.” I said, turning and giving him a grin that I’m sure looked sadistic. A tad mad. Wonderfully wicked.  “Your turn.”

Nami took the pole from Luffy, and watched as Usopp slowly tied his blindfold. He swallowed and nodded. I waved my hand, letting Nami know she had first dibs. She whacked his shoulder, making him flinch back. I jabbed into his side, causing the air to rush out of his lungs. 

Like me, Usopp eventually started making some noise when he was hit, but he did well. After an hour, in which Luffy and Zoro decided to each do another half hour, with Zoro hesitantly handing over one of the black katanas for Luffy to use to beat the shit out of his with. 

“Alright. That was a great first day.”

“Are you sure this is the only way?” Nami asked, wincing as she moved. I nodded, and I truly felt bad and not just because I was covered in bruises.

“There are other things we can do once it’s unlocked to strengthen and train, but it’s the unlocking that’s the problem. I’m not a haki master either, I just know this is one way.” 

Zoro sprawled out on the deck, Usopp collapsed in a chair, Luffy went to sit on the figure head, and Nami check our heading. That left me standing, pretty tired after this morning. Seems like Zoro has the right idea after all. 

I laid in a similar sprawled out position with my head on Zoro’s leg, he didn’t even protest, because he was already out cold. Damn that man fell asleep quickly. I was a bit jealous. 

 

* * *

 

Waking up had been interesting. My head slammed into the deck, making my first thought as I woke up “ _OW”_   quickly followed by _“what the fuck?”_

I was greeted with the sight of a blushing and flustered Zoro, who bolted as soon as our eyes met. Not really sure what to make of that strange encounter, I set to work in the kitchen making lunch. After a meal of rice and pan roasted fish, all of us were hanging out on deck again. 

I sat with Nami as Zoro trained, and Usopp fished with Luffy to help restock for dinner. Nami flipped through a magazine, sunbathing in her swim top. Deciding we had enough of a break, I stood and stretched. 

“Time for training part two!” I said cheerful, looking towards Nami and eyeing Usopp out of the corner of my eye. He tensed when I mentioned more training, looking into the sea as if debating which was a better option, drowning or having shit beat out of you. I made it easy for him. 

“Don’t worry, no more blindfolded beatings for today. Nope, Nami, Usopp, the three of us are too weak.” Usopp squeaked and Nami scoffed. 

“Come on, I threw myself in there with you. Listen, we’re going to the Grand Line. We can’t rely on the strongest among us every second, they can’t be everywhere at once. So. Let’s start with basics. 100 push up, sit ups, jumping jack, and squats.” I got down onto the deck and started mine.

Out of breath and ready to collapse onto the deck, I stood up on my 100th squat. Usopp, who was a bit faster, was sprawled out panting. Nami was struggling through her last twenty. 

“I’m done.” Nami said between breaths.

I left the two on deck to start cooking. Again. 

_We need to get Sanji and soon!_

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, I asked Luffy for a moment to talk. The other filled out of the room, thanking me for the meal. This was something I had been thinking about, more and more ever since it had been brought up before. 

“What’s up?” Luffy asked. 

“I want to double check that your sure you’d like me to be first mate. Zoro does a lot for you and-“

“I’m sure!” He said, signature grin plastered on his face but there was this underlying tone. He was certain of this decision. He wouldn’t back down from this. So I nodded, biting the corner of my mouth to stop my own smile from joining his. 

_Knew he’d say that. I can work with this. Zoro can still be one of the worst generation without being a captain or a first mate. It will be more impressive too._

“Alright.” I sat down and pulled out my notebook from seemingly nowhere. It had actually been hidden under the chair I was now in. Earlier I wrote out some things I though a first mate should do, and wrote out some ideas in more detail. I flipped to the page I needed. 

“So I need you to make some decisions and I’ll execute them.” I said. His face grew very dark for a moment, the air in the room growing cold. 

“I don’t want us to execute anyone.” He said. I blinked. I blinked again. 

“I was using a different meaning of the word execute. To follow through, or perform. You tell me what you want done, and I’ll do it.”

He cheered right up. 

“Oh! Why didn’t you just say so?”

The sweat drop formed on the side of my head. I took a second to breath before just moving on. 

“So, there are a lot of jobs on board a ship like this. I have written out some that I can think of. I need you to decide how we complete chores.” He groaned, losing interest. 

“Hey! None of that!” I said to the boy slumping out of his chair onto the floor.

“You’re captain. You’re responsible for all our lives. Yes, sometimes you’ll have to beat up an enemy and then your job is fulfilled. But we also need food to eat, a ship that’s well kept so she can keep being our home, someone who can make medicine, and an accurate accounting of our money. Treasure. Whatever. So you need to decide how these things get done. Which brings me to my first question.” His face grew more and more serious as I spoke. I paused, building up the suspense and watching his face as he did his best to concentrate on this important task. 

“Do you want to take turns having one person doing everyone’s laundry, or would you like us all to do our own laundry?”

He threw his arms up in the air. 

“Ugh I don’t know! why do I have to decide something about laundry?”

“Because that will determine if I add it into the schedule I have made for night watch, dish duty, floors, and bathroom.”

“Taniiii!” The boy whined, and if i wasn’t so damn sure he could do it, really become King and help change the world for the better, than I think I would have just thrown him overboard and been done with it. But I do believe in him so instead I tried to reason with him. 

“Shanks doesn’t enjoy these meetings either. His first mate has to sit him down like this too. But he does do it, Luffy. And if you don’t make a decision I’m going to, which would make me Captain.”

He gasped, jumping onto his seat and pointing at me. 

“You can’t be Captain! I’m Captain!” He cried. I didn’t raise my voice or knock him in the head, no. I simple pointed down at my sheet and said-

“Then make the decisions.”

By the end of the night I had a rotating shift schedule for different duties around the ship. If was made so that I could easily add in a few more people. I adjusted his idea of just how much food should be stockpiled, what to do if we need to ration the food, and how much treasure he wanted us to save vs spend. His expectation had been no money saved because it would all be spent on food, specifically meat, so much in fact that we would never need to ration it. After some explaining he understood we needed some money for emergencies and couldn’t have unlimited meat. 

I took the first watch that night, sitting in the crows nest under the stars and putting the finishing touches on the letters to Marco and Sabo. When Luffy came out to take over his hand latched onto the side, scaring the shit out of me. He laughed, too loudly, the _shishishishishi_ ringing out in the night. 

“Shhhh, you’ll wake the others.” 

“Oh! Shishishishi!” This time his laugh was much quieter. 

I didn’t make a move to leave. I had chickened out earlier, and didn’t bring up something that had been bugging me for quite some time now. The situation earlier was the perfect opportunity for me to tell him but I just didn’t know how to bring it up in between the chores.

_So we’ll all take turns doing dishes and oh yeah I saw you getting tortured over Ace and Sabo's treasure for hours as a kid._

I had no idea how to bring it up earlier, but now, under the cover of darkness, with the stars above and the calm seas below, I wasn’t as scared to talk.

What was it about nighttime that made me want to spill my guts? 

Luffy, more intuitive than most people gave him credit for and sensing my need to talk simple waited for me to say what I needed, watching the stars until I was ready. I didn’t even know how to start the conversation, which is what my biggest hang up was. I had no way other than to just come right out with it.

”I left something out when I was explaining the future. A lot of things, but this is... “

I chanced a look over and caught his eye. He smiled at me, and I knew that Luffy wasn’t actually the one I was afraid to share this information with.

“I didn’t just see the future... I saw the crews past too.”

“Really? Did Usopp have that long of a nose as a baby?” He asked, leaning forward. I couldn't help the smile, his question and honest curiosity just too funny.

“I didn’t see as much of the past as the future, so I have no clue. Probably though.” I told him. The smile fell again as I made sure Luffy knew not to go telling the others this just yet.

“Please keep this to yourself for now, Luffy. I want to tell each of them this myself. Some of the things I saw are very personal and sad. I have no right to know what I know...” Luffy has joined me in frowning by the end of what I had to say. 

“But you do know, and you can’t just forget it.”

“No I can’t.” 

“So it’s fine.” Luffy said with a shrug, sitting back and relaxing, looking back out at the stars.

“You don’t... you don’t mind that I know about your past?

Luffy’s shishishishi were much quieter than before, and held a slightly teasing tone, like he was laughing at me, or more likely my ridiculous question.

“No.”

Of course he didn’t care. This went about as I was expect, which was good, and bad. I stayed there for a bit longer, wonder just how the others would take the news, if they would be as understanding as Luffy. I stayed until Luffy spoke and scared me out of my thoughts, making me jump.

“Tani, I’ve got watch. Go to bed.”

I bid him goodnight and carefully made my way down to the deck, slipping quietly into the room where Nami was already asleep, and doing my small night routine. Sleep found me easily when my head finally hit the pillow. 

 

* * *

 

“You would knowingly attack the invincible fleet of pirates commanded by Captain Usopp of the Going Merry?” 

With a cry the man jumped down from atop the front deck, landing in the middle section where the other four of us paid him no mind. It was the next day, right after lunch, and we were all enjoying the nice weather and break from training. Zoro was sleeping, I was writing in my journal in order to further my save ace plans, Nami was checking over some maps, and Luffy was off in the corner with some paint on a black piece of fabric. 

He wasn’t painting our mark, though if you asked him I’m sure that’s what he’d say. I’d hesitate to say what he was doing was painting at all. More seemed to get on him than the fabric, and what did end up on the flag was hideous. He was a terrible artist, but soon Usopp would get to work and I’d pay attention to that. Watching the flag of the King of the Pirates be painted?! I could hardly contain myself, my leg bouncing slightly to let out some of the nervous energy.

I signed off on the letter I finished just as Luffy screamed that his flag was done, holding it up for us all to see. I slammed my book shut, eyes widening at just how bad that drawing was. He didn’t seriously think this could be our flag, did he? He started chattering.

“Now that Usopp's joined we’ve got five people! That’s almost a whole crew! I think its about time we got our own flag!”

“ Uh… Luffy? Is that really going to be our mark?” Zoro asked

“What do you think? Nice huh?” Luffy was so excited he could barely keep still. 

“Our mark should be scary.” Zoro tilted his head. “It should strike fear into our enemies hearts.”

“If our enemies were terrified infants, then this would be perfect.” Nami said, her hand under her chin as she looked at the piece of work like an art critic.

“I don’t know, I’m think-no, I know I’m pretty terrified right now.” I added. 

Usopp started tsking, drawing our attention to him. “You guys really should have told me about this. Maybe you didn’t know this about me, but I am an artist!”

“Does that mean you can draw?” Luffy asked him.

“When it comes to painting i'm in a league of my own! I’ve been drawing graffiti for fifty years straight!” He stuck his nose in the air, a sense of pride surrounding him. Our captain, gullible as ever, believed him.

“Whoa! Fifty years?” 

“That would mean he’s an old man by now.” Zoro said, his smirk growing.

“Which would give him five or six grandchildren and I don’t see them.” Nami added, looking around.

“Do you use a lot of moisturizers to keep the wrinkles away?” I asked, leaning into his face which was growing more distressed the longer we poked holes into his story.

“Hey!”

Usopp decided to get to work, gathering his supplies of black fabric and paint. As he stood looking at his canvas before starting, I went over to whisper in his ear.

“They won’t find it amusing if you paint your flag. You’re a strawhat now, Usopp, one of us. Paint our flag.” I smiled at him in the end, and he histently smiled back. 

Shortly after he announced he was done, and I whistled as we inspected the mark.

“So how do you like it?”

“Wow. That’s actually really good Usopp!” Nami said.

“Yeah, keep it, that’s the one!” Luffy cried.

“So we finally settled on it, this is going to be our mark?” 

“Why? Want to get it tattooed somewhere?” I asked Zoro, which made him scoff and turn beet red. Because of the way he was squatting to inspect the mark, he lost his balance trying to stand back up to deny the claim, and started flailing his arms. It didn’t help, and he fell back onto the deck right on his ass. I bit my lip, stopping the giggles as I reached out to offer a hand up, which he ignored and stalked off to go train.   

“Hey Usopp, draw one on the sail too!” Luffy said, ignoring us.

That task took much longer, as he needed to hang from different ropes and riggings in order to maneuver around to paint. In the end, Usopp collapsed on the deck near the paint cans, the rest of us staring at our mark.

“You did good, Usopp.” I told him. He grunted in response, clearly too tired right now to do much else.

“Now the going Merry has everything she could possibly need.” Luffy said, laughing.

We sat around for a little while longer, enjoying the nice weather. Until the weather stopped being so nice.

“Are we going the right way?” Luffy asked, looking towards some incoming heavy black clouds. I paled at the sight, scrambling up and going to shove my notebook in the girls room, then grabbing the paints and putting those away. When I made it back on deck again, the clouds were above us now but no rain was falling. Yet.

Nami was explaining just where she decided to take us next.

“The legendary treasure island.” She said with a truly maniacal grin. 

“You mean _the_ treasure island?” Usopp was shaking. “Even I’ve heard of that place!”  
  


”The story’s of treasure island are famous.” I said, the statement being true in both this world and another. 

“The crazy stories, you mean.” Nami said.

“What crazy stories?” Luffy asked, glancing between the three of us. 

“Legend has it that whosoever dumb enough to sail close to the island incurs Gods wrath!” As Nami finished her explanation, lightning struck the ocean nearby. The sky opened up and a sheet of icy water poured down onto us. 

“Now we know the stories were true, guys! This is a God’s wrath!” Usopp cried, hanging onto the railing. I was also holding onto the railing, frowning, but not freaking out like our sniper.

_You know, it’s pretty ironic that here we have a god’s wrath accented with lightning and soon we’re going to face off against a guy who thinks he’s a God with lightning devil fruit powers. Not to mention Namis future lightening attacks with her weapon and the absolute perfect timing of the strike._

“I think that sounds pretty cool!” Luffy cried.

“Hey wait, we're not gonna-” Usopp couldn’t even get out the question.

“You bet we are!” Nami cried. 

“Lets go- to treasure island!” Luffy pointed dead ahead. 

Nami shouted directions at us, some of which got lost in the wind. I struggled to see, water dripping down into my eyes. Twice I slipped, nearly going overboard and catching myself at the last minute on the rail. My heart was hammering in my chest. Going overboard was a huge fear of mine, I was terrified to be swept up in the waves. 

The entire time Zoro slept.

Finally we got close to the shore, and you could see lots of vegetation growing on tall, rolling mountains. We had to sail around to the other side to find a good spot to weigh anchor. Lightning struck the ground of the island, and the rain immediately stopped.

“ADVENTURE!” Luffy called, rocketing over to shore. His cry was the thing that woke up Zoro, who yawned and stretched  before looking around. Seeing we were docked, he smiled.

“I think I have I-can’t-go-on-the-scary-island-disease.” Usopp said. His knees knocked together, his face pinched, staring at the ominous island. Zoro, walking by, grabbed the man by the collar and tossed him onto the shore, jumping down there himself. Nami climbed a bit down the ladder and jumped back, landing in a crouch.

“Tani, let’s go!” Luffy cried from the shore.

“No thank you, Luffy. I’ll watch the Merry while you go on ahead.” 

He frowned at me.

“Is it boring?” He looked into the island’s foliage, clearly disappointed. I laughed, he was just so dang cute.

“Not at all, Luffy.” I told him. “You’ll have lots of fun. But I thought I would cook while you were gone so you could come back to dinner.” 

“Fun?” Usopp asked. “I think you and I have different definitions of fun.”

“Yosh! You’re the best Tani! Come on guys, let's go!”  and Luffy took off into the jungle. Usopp, with his legs shaking, Nami, with her head shaking, and Zoro, confident and already going the wrong way, went into the jungle after our Captain. 

Left alone for the first time in days, I felt myself relax fully. Not that I wasn't relaxed around the crew, but being alone is freeing, no one is around to judge you. And on a ship the small someone was always around.

First things first, I went to the girls room and put my few belongs away properly.

I started by taking everything out of my bag, laying it in front of me so I know exactly what I had. I found a few things I had missed in the first run through. 

The first was my anxiety medication. Unfortunately there was what looked to be less than one months worth, because it wasn’t like it was a newly filled bottle. I knew because the label said it should, if it was full, have 90 days worth, meaning this was the one I had in my room the day I came here. I popped one in my mouth and drank some water, figuring it best to use them while I can, and save one at the end for Chopper to examine. I wasn’t quite sure how medicine worked here, it seemed like a mix between herbology and actual science in my brain, which I enjoyed, but it left me confused. Was there something better here to take? Or was I worse off? I had no way of knowing right now.

The other things I found were a pair of sunglasses, _Yessssssssss_ , two sets of D&D dice, and two pictures that immediately brought tears to my eyes. I ran my finger over the faces of my family; My mom and stepdad, my sister, my dogs. In the other photo was my dad and I. Did they know what happened? Did they think me kidnapped or left for dead somewhere? 

Did they miss me?

I sure missed them.

_But not enough to ever go back._

I set the picture down before I started really crying. As I unpacked and refolded the clothes in the bottom of the bag, a piece of paper slipped out of a shirt. I watched it float to the ground. Curious, I snatched it up, but started frowning as soon as I read the damn thing.

 

**Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life**

**This has changed our DNA**

 

I stared at the unfamiliar handwriting. What the fuck kind of note was this? It was just song lyrics. 

I shook my head, but tucked the note away inside my journal, for later contemplation. 

With my clothing and electronics stashed in the dresser, and my extra small items in the night stand along with my copy of Harry Potter, I was left with a bag I could take on adventures to gather things. Herbs and spices for Chopper and Sanji, cool rocks because I was a dork, things I bought in a village or town, not to mention treasure and who knows what else. 

I grabbed the speaker, solar charger, and my phone, and made my way to the deck, turning them both on as I walk. 

My phone was at 83%, the speaker was fully charged. Plugging my phone into the solar charger and unfolding the panels, I made sure it worked (it did!) and satisfied I had a way to charge it things I went to the kitchen to start dinner. 

Everything was in its raw form, meaning whatever I made it would all be from scratch. I settled on something easy and that Luffy would love- my pasta and meat sauce. 

I turned on my favorites playlist on Spotify, and got busy crushing tomatoes into three large pots. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to go on back to the ship and let Tani know we’re nearly ready to set out.” Zoro said, leaving his crew members behind. Nami snickered, figuring the man just _missed_ Tani. Maybe he wanted some alone time with her! Oh she was totally going to make the girl talk before they went to bed tonight!

Zoro was a bit stunned at what the past few days of his life had brought him. He met someone he believed in, and was realizing he was willing to follow no matter the cost. And the cost was high- his dream was almost too steep a price to pay. But the boy he now called his captain had wormed his way into his heart, with his goofy outlook and similar laid back approach to life. He was energetic and crazy, bouncing off the walls and asking anyone to play with him. Usually Tani would give in, and Usopp seemed willing to placate the guy as well which left Nami able to focus on navigation and Zoro to train… and nap. 

Waking up to Tani still sleeping in his lap earlier today was part relieving and part embarrassing. He had thought with a bigger ship she might stop doing that, and was surprised to find he was disappointed at the thought. He didn’t even want her to do it that first time, and in such a short time now he, what, would miss it? But when he opened his eyes and realized there was pressure on his leg, and he looked down to see Tani with her head on his thigh, facing up and towards him, he realized he would. He would miss this if she stopped. Her eyes were closed and breathing even. Her warm breath out made him realize just how close she was to his dick, and he stopped breathing. The blood in his body didn’t know where to race to first- his tensing muscles? His hardening dick? His blushing face? His heart raced trying to pump to all three at once.

He started kicking back, moving away from Tani as quickly as possible. Her head had hit the ground, her eyes flying open as pain blossomed in her head. She frowned when she caught sight of Zoro, back against the rail, face flushed and staring at her with wide eyes. 

Yeah not his best move. Also not his worst. 

The worst move was when he got up and ran away a second later. 

He didn’t meet her eye as the crew ate lunch together. He felt ashamed that he had these thoughts of his crewmate, someone who was relying on him and considered him a friend. 

And she made such good food too. Damn he would pay for it at a restaurant that’s how good it was!

The sound of waves hitting the rocky cliffs cut off his thoughts and brought his attention to the Merry. And something else. 

He could hear a weird sound coming from the ship. The closer he got, the more he could make out. First he recognized a drum, then a piano, and finally a female singer. No, two female singers. He jumped from the land onto the deck, landing as quietly as he could. Was the man lying, was he not alone on this island after all? He peeked through the window into the kitchen, and had to blink a few times, his eyebrows coming together and head tilting slightly. 

Tani was by the stove, stirring whatever was in the pot, swaying her hips to the music. She dance over to the sink, singing along. 

How was he hearing another’s voice, singing so clearly? Where were the instruments? What was happening?

“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Stand a little taller, Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.” Both Tani and the women sang. His breath caught in his throat as he got the first look at the smile on her face as she spun around like a lunatic, arms out. A smile started forming on his face as he realized just how cute the girl was dancing by herself.

The smile froze, nearly in place but caught just a second too early. It slipped down into a scowl as the man berated his thoughts.

By the time he opened the door, the music he heard changed to a different song. Tani, having heard the door open, turned and smiled at the approaching man. 

“Hey Zoro!”

 _I thought love was only true in fairy tales._ A man was singing now, his cynical words contradicting the upbeat swing. Tani moved over to a small blue and black object he didn’t notice before, and touched it. The music, which he realized was coming from the smallest speaker he had ever seen, was much quieter now, but he could still make out the words, which suddenly changed its message. 

_But then I saw her face. Now I’m a believer!_

“What is that?” Zoro asked, unable to help himself. It served a dual purpose, it drowned out the love song and sated his curiosity.

“The speaker?”

“No, wait yes. I know it’s a speaker, but where is the music coming from? Is someone playing live somewhere?” He asked, trying to understand how the small object worked. It didn’t need a audio snail, in fact it wasn’t hooked up to anything. It was just a speaker which should, by all his logic, be silent.

“Oh. No, its possible to record someone playing a song and play it back later where I’m from. I have a whole bunch on this.” Tani waved a small rectangular ...thing in his face. It was reflective and black, showing him his own face, twisted in confusion. 

“How many, uh, recordings does that hold?”

“Oh, thousands.” She shrugged off, and his eyes bulged out of his head. She really should have told him the truth, it held millions, but she held back. Actually, looking at his reaction maybe she should have gone smaller. Hundreds? Tens? 

Somehow, she had access to any song on the spotify library and yet no wi-fi. Her camera worked, her clock, her compass app. And that’s about it. She wasn’t going to question what she didn’t understand, especially when it worked in her favor in the long run. Some things were better than nothing. 

“You’ve had that this whole time and haven’t used it once to shut Luffy up about the future musician?” 

Tani blinked at the man, not quite sure what to make of that reaction. 

“Well, its very breakable. I can’t fix it or make a new one, once its gone its gone. It also has a limited power supply, and I needed to see if the method of charging I had would actually work.” To Zoro, Tani seemed hesitant as she spoke. Really, she was just trying to make sure not to use any slang or vocab he might be unfamiliar with. Although a fan of the anime, she didn’t really understand all the technology they had here. Saying the speaker wasn’t waterproof, that the screen might crack, that the battery would die on both the speaker and the _phone,_ that she wasn’t sure her solar charger worked; it all might lead to more questions, his confusion, and more explanation. Ones she didn’t have. 

Ones the lyrics themselves might also bring up, so she paused the music before he heard something in a song she also couldn’t really explain and changed the subject. 

“How’s Gaimon and the animals?” She went back to the food and the nearly completed dinner. 

Zoro realized the change of topic for what it was and went along with it, filling her in on what had happened, though he realized half way through she probably knew what went down anyways. Still, she never interrupted but clearly listened as he talked and slowly relaxed, watching her move around the kitchen putting the finishing touches on their dinner. Gaimon had refused Luffy's earlier offer of hosting him for dinner- he had stopped eating meat when he had first been stranded here, unwilling to kill one of his companions on the island just for sustenance.

The two heard the commotion of their returning captain before anything else, his yells of joy as he flung himself through the jungle loud and obnoxious just like him.  The two joined their Captain and other crew mates on the cliff side nearby to say goodbye to Gaimon.

“Are you sure you want to stay on the Island, Gaimon?” Luffy asked the man in question. 

“Yes, I’m sure. There’s something here far more valuable than treasure that I feel I must protect.”

“Huh?” Nami made a small noise of wonder. What did the man mean? 

“Worth more than gold?” Usopp asked, wondering the same thing as Nami.

“For the past twenty years, these guys have stayed by my side through thick and thin!” The animals started licking his face in appreciation. A few started making some interesting noises in agreement. 

“Now that I know there's no treasure here I somehow finally feel free.” The small man continued to explain. “Without that heavy burden I can concentrate on the things that really matter to me. And besides, after all these years, I’ve grown fond of this little box!”

“Too bad, you’re a neat guy. Pretty cool for a scrub brush.” Luffy said.

“Weird creatures here are your true friends.” Zoro nodded to the man, who had earned his respect.

“Yup. And he’s the weirdest of them all!”  Luffy added, laughter all around.

The crew boarded their vessel and stayed on deck to wave goodbye to their newest friend. 

“See ya!” Luffy called, waving to the man on the shore.

“By Gaimon!” Nami shouted, adding her well wishes.

As soon as the man and his animals were too far too see, a speck on the island, Luff rounded on Tani. 

“Is dinner ready?” 

He was off like a rocket before she finished nodding her head. His cry of “FOOOOOODDDD!” could definitely be heard at the shores they just left. Tani ran after him, knowing all her had work would be devoured by him in seconds if she didn’t stop him. She wanted Zoro to try her meal damn it! 

And everyone else. She wanted everyone to get a chance to try it. There was no reason to single out Zoro. Nope none at all. 

Tani was so fucked, and not in the way she wanted. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs listed in the note are Dancing Queen by ABBA, How to Save a Life by The Frey, and Happy Sad by Haelos.  
> The songs Zoro overhears are Stronger by Kelly Clarkson and I'm a Believer by Smash Mouth
> 
> This chapter was late for three reasons.  
> 1- life. I bought my first car and moved out of my parents and in with my boyfriend in the past two weeks. It didn't leave much time for writing. We're still unpacking and its pretty crazy but lots of fun.  
> 2- I kept adding more scenes to this, because I want this story to feature bonding moments and the crews in between island interactions. But I also wasn't very confident in them. Finally, I realized that this is what I wanted to happen, and I was writing this for me. So here it is.  
> 3- Third person POV at the end was a challenge for me, and I enjoyed writing it, but it took longer than first person from Tani's view.  
> When this past Sunday hit, that was the deadline I gave myself to wrap up the scenes and edit this before posting. If you notice any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it!  
> I am trying my best to keep the crew as in character as possible while still exploring some character traits that are hinted at or maybe just my own headcannon coming into play, like the more tender side of Zoro and the little annoying sister side of Nami.  
> I answer all comments left when I upload the next chapter!


	13. Famous Cook! Sanji of the Sea Restaurant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet guys- happy reading!

* * *

With the sun shining overhead but not overwhelmingly hot and the waves beneath us calm and steady, you’d think I would be having a better time. But as they say, I was straight up not having a good time, bro.

I was about ready to pull my hair and scream, but I was keeping my freak out internally only so I don’t worry the others. All this over the next big event I could remember.

Sitting in my lap was my journal, opened to a page with scribbled notes all over it in the form of a t-chart. On the one side, the phrases ‘it would be the nice thing to do’ and ‘helping people is why you came’. On the other side I had ‘might run off if we approach’, ‘one of them would die if they didn’t come aboard because they’re idiots and don’t know what scurvy is’ and finally ‘without them we might not get Sanji and then we won’t be strong enough to defeat Arlong so we won’t get Nami and then thats two Strawhats I failed’. 

Yeah. I had to do it. I had to do the hardest thing in the world. 

_I had to do ‘em._

I couldn’t help the small choked noise at my own stupid thought, somewhere between a laugh and actual pain. The internet ruined me, I would never have a normal thought again. My own thoughts once again derailed by a meme.

I focused back onto the chart. This was serious. If I was choosing this, they’re was a chance something could be different, could go wrong. I changed something before and it had so many unintended consequences. So this time, with so much at stake, I had to do this.

I had to do nothing.

I tried to reassure myself that it worked out last time so it should this time too. They come to us and we can help them then. Besides, Luffy fires what, like two warning shots first? They have plenty of time to move. 

So it’s settled. I shouldn’t stop cannon practice.

Then why did my chest hurt with that decision? 

Luffy’s grunting made me look up from my notebook. He was carrying a crate filled with cannon balls. I guess it was time then.

With a final grunt he dropped the box to the deck, and I winced at his rough treatment of the ship. Idly, I patted the deck, sending the thought of _sorry_ and deciding to have a chat with Luffy about being more mindful of his actions and how then affect the things around him. 

“Suckers heavy.” Luffy commented, using the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat on his forehead. 

“What the hell is that?” Nami asked.

“I found it in the store room!” Was his cheerful not answer. So I answered Nami's question. 

“It’s a crate full of cannon balls.”

She gave me a look that I translated to me “ _W_ _hy are we calm about this?”_ I didn’t have a good answer so I shrugged back. 

“I figured since we have our own cannon ball we can get in some target practice now.” Luffy explained to everyone. 

“Just leave the cannoning to me!” Usopp cried, starting up one of his tall tales about his childhood. Luffy was too enticed by the cannon, and was rubbing his head and muttering to himself trying to figure out just how to use it.

“-round the world.” Usopp did a double take at the Captain. “HEY LISTEN!”

“Zoro, you know how to shoot this?” Luffy’s question was met with snores.

“Asleep. They guy sleeps constantly!” Nami complained. Luffy pouted at the man. 

“He’s no fun.” 

Nami, knowing that this was happening no matter what, decided to help out the Captain. Maybe she even figured that since I seemed calm and relaxed nothing bad would come of this. 

_Damn do I have a good poker face. Po Po Po poker face po po poker face nah nah nah- okay that’s enough of that._

“You know, just to the south of here is a reef that I think would make for some excellent target practice.” Nami said. 

“Well lets go guys!”

Usopp and Luffy started cheering, talking excitedly about finally being able to shoot the cannon. 

* * *

“That was way off the mark!” Luffy frowned as he watched the ripples in the water where the second ball had dipped below the surface. 

“Hey, what’s so loud down there?” Zoro asked, finally waking with the sound of the cannon.

“Cannon firing practice! But it’s not going very well”

“I told you, let the expert aim the thing.” Luffy finally caved and moved aside to let Usopp have a go. He muttered as he aimed, taking into account what he saw with the last shot, and cried: “FIRE!”

The cannon whistled through the air, hitting its mark dead on. The top of the reef crumbled around its base, large chunks making large splashes as the hit the sea. I brought the binoculars up and checked; yep, there was a frantic Johnny in a boat just barely escaping the downfall of stones. I felt really bad in that moment. I was here to help, to make a difference. And right now it didn’t seem like I was helping at all. 

“Awesome! You hit that thing on the first try!” Neither was Luffy’s very happy cheers. 

“Wow I did…” Usopp said. He seemed to realize that it wouldn't do to be amazed at your own skill, and started boasting. “I’m pretty magnificent when it comes to aiming. So are you impressed yet?”

“Yeah, you better believe it. So it's all settled. You’ll be our sniper.”

“Wait- I don’t get to be captain?”

As the boys argued with each other, a coo sound drew my attention to the rail. There was the news coo again, with a new paper. 

I went over to him, asking if he remembered me as I held out my hand. He nodded, giving me permission to pet him. I stroked back the news coos feathers, letting out my own coos about how beautiful I thought he was. He enjoyed every bit of the attention.

“Oh, do you have a moment before you fly off?” Nodding its head, I offered my arm and he hopped on for the journey to the galley.

“What would you like for a treat?” I asked opening some cupboards and the fridge, pointing out a few different items. In one of the cupboards happened to be a box of rice crackers, and when he saw those he flew at them, practically all the way inside the cupboard, trying to get at them.

Giggling, I helped him get some out of the box, feeding them to him.

“I wish you could tell me your name. Do you have a name you like to be called?” The bird nodded his head, and he made a small noise, telling me his name as if he had actually spoken. 

“Ben. What a nice name for a nice bird.” I said. He preened under the compliments. Although I didn’t really know much about it or how it was working, I knew that lots of things in one piece did have a voice, even inanimate objects like swords. Although some had a natural affinity to hear these voices, I didn’t expect I would. It was very helpful though, if that’s what this was.

“Ben, do you deliver personal letters? Or know a news coo who does that you could send my way?” He shook his head violently and then stood up, one wing going across his chest, pointing at himself.

“Oh, I can rely on you then, Ben?” He nodded his head. “Have you ever delivered mail to the Whitebeard pirates?” He nodded again. “Perfect. I have some information to deliver to them, but it is very valuable and dangerous. It would practically make you into a spy bird, which is cool, but dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Ben seemed to really like the idea of being a spy, who doesn’t. I felt a bit like I was manipulating the poor guy, but this was life or death. I had limited options, and it wasn’t like I was lying. The news coos were very handsome birds, pure white feathers and funky little hat. And this was totally a mission a spy would go on! 

“If you are to take the letter, we need to hide it on you. It's that important. If someone else were to take it from you, they would hurt me and the people I care about. I’m trusting you with a very important job. You can say no and I won't be upset.” He shook his head and motioned at himself again.

“Okay. Give me a few minutes. Would you like a few more crackers while you wait?” 

I set him up with a few and went to get the letter I had stashed in the girls room. I hid it because I couldn’t risk one of the crew reading it. I could have waited to write it, but I didn’t want to miss my chance when a news coo did show up if he couldn’t wait, and what if I was too late because of that? I didn’t know exactly when Teach would strike, just that it would be soon. Too soon. 

_I hope you fly fast Ben!_

I returned to the galley, the news coo waiting patiently on the counter having finished his crackers. I smiled at him, explaining some more about the letter as I used a bandage I grabbed from the bathroom to secure the letter to his arm, hidden. 

“This letter is also time sensitive. I have a secret power, can I trust you to keep it a secret?” A nod, and I quickly told Ben what he deserved to know, being the messenger and all. Not like he’s going to blab.

“I saw the future. Just once. And someone I cared about died. I want to save them, and this letter will do it. If you manage to deliver this in time, I will give you as many rice crackers as your heart desires. Or perhaps you'd enjoy some fresh caught fish?” He drooled at the thought, and I hadn’t to laugh. “I thought that might interest you. Now, deliver this to either Marco or Whitebeard himself, no one else. Leave right after, come find me I’ll give you those treats to reward your bravery and spy skills.”

He offered his wing, and I made a face. “If someone grabs you, don’t let them get the letter. It’s hidden under the bandage, and no one should take it off. You can pretend the wing hurts if they do, that you need the bandage still. If worse comes to worse, drop it in the ocean, drop it in fire, destroy it any way you can.” He nodded.

“Okay. Last thing, you need a spy signifier.” I thought for a second on what I could possible use, and had the best idea. There was no hair scrunchies here, just lots of hair ties which were like ribbon. I pulled the piece of black ribbon I had to tie my hair back and cut off a piece, tying one piece around his neck with a fancy bow and the other back in my hair.

“This, Ben, is what you and I wear, because we are partners. See?” I turned a bit and showed him mine in my hair.

“Okay, you're all set.” Offering my arm again, we walked back outside. 

“Please, be careful Ben. Don’t get hurt.” He nodded one last time, gave a salute, and took off into the air. 

I did what I could.

_Would it be enough?_

I sighed, eyeing the still arguing men on deck and exasperated crew mates. 

“Snack time!” I called out, pulling Luffy away from the cannon for a while. He sprang into the galley, the crashing that followed making me wince. I would need to talk with that boy- the less damage to Merry the better. Nami and Zoro followed after a much more reasonable pace, while Usopp ran after the man complaining that they were having an important conversation that he can’t just leave right in the middle of. 

The three of us lagging behind entered the galley to the end of the argument of whose the captain. 

“NO! I’m still the captain.” Luffy cried out as we all sat down. He shoved a roll into his mouth that I had baked that morning. 

“Whatever. I’ll humor you for now. But the second you do something cowardly, I’m taking your post.”

“I can live with that.” Luffy rushed out to say, confident that would never happen. “But, you know guys, I was thinking..”

 _Oh no._  

“There’s one other position that we have to fill before we can head out to the grand line.” 

_Never mind._

“You’re right. The kitchen is really nice on this ship. Just pay me and i'll take over!” Nami said, her hand running across the smooth surface of the table. 

“That’s exactly why I’ve been doing the cooking.” I muttered. 

“I suppose it is vital for long trips.” Zoro added. 

“No decent pirate ship should be without one!” Luffy pauses and dramatically declared “ _A musician._ ” 

Nami rolled her eyes at the rubber man and his stupid fixation. “Ugh, are you an idiot?” 

“What do you think we’re doing out here?” Zoro sounded angry, but I noticed a small twitch at the corner of his mouth. He must have caught on that Luffy was actually just making a joke this time. Luffy was fine with waiting for his Nakama, but I think our captain might secretly like making Nami angry. 

“Just when I thought you were going to say something smart.” Usopp shook his head.  

“I don’t know why you guys expect anything different.” I said. 

“But were pirates and pirates sing a lot!” Luffy said in defense of himself.

“A cook, Luffy! We need a cook!” Nami yelled, trying to get it to sink into his thick skull. 

“I thought Tani was our cook?” He said, looking to me with a tilt to his head. Oh jeez maybe he wasn’t joking with the musician thing then? 

“I am cooking the food now, yes. But I am not this crews chef.” I tried to explain. 

“So you're not our cook either?” Luffy asked, staring at me like I had a second head or something. Actually no, he would have stars in his eyes then. It was more like if I were a map- he was totally confused. 

“No, Luffy. The cook for the Strawhat pirates will be as strong as our swordsmen over there but not in the same ways.” I waved my hand in the air in a dismissive gesture, hoping he would get that this would be all I would say on the matter. “You’ll see when we met him. We get him next, actually.” 

“Awesome!”

“Come out here, you damn pirates!” A voice yelled from our deck. 

_Perfect timing!_

The sound of breaking wood filled the air when we didn’t move fast enough. Nami and Usopp glance at each other, faces paling at the idea of being attacked right now. My eyes narrowed as I realized that Johnny was hurting our ship.

He would be repairing the damages after this and scrubbing the deck in apology. 

“I’ll get it!” Luffy said like it was the doorbell and bounded out of the galley, door swinging shut behind him. Usopp and Nami both shot up and over to the window to watch what was going on. I kept eating, I was almost done anyways. Then I’d go grab the limes from storage. 

We could hear the fight outside. Every time it sounded like the ship was hurt, I decided I'd tack on another chore to my growing list for Johnny, and a few for Luffy. Zoro frowned at the door, not bothering to finish the meal in front of him, most likely trying to place the voice. 

“Hey guys, how many are there?” He asked the two watchers in the window. 

“Uh….one.” Nami said.

“Then just let him handle it.” But he didn’t stop staring at the door. Finally done, I stood and decided to take pity on him and our Captain. 

“You going to stop Johnny from killing out captain or what?” I asked him. His face lit up in surprise, the good kind. He seemed pretty happy about the prospect of seeing his two friends again even if one was attack us. He stalked over to the door, shoving the two scaredy cats out of the way with a “move” and went out on deck. 

“Hey Usopp, help me for a second.” 

I didn’t wait for his reply, just followed out after Zoro, grabbing the knife and glass I had set up earlier in preparation from the kitchen counter. I went down the stairs and tried my best to stay out of the way of the conversation between Johnny and Zoro.

“Big Bro? It’s you?!” the man scrambled to his feet, staring at the man with both awe and confusion. “Why are you on a pirate ship? What’s going on around here?”

“Hey, relax.” Zoro told the man. “Is everything okay? Where’s Yosaku?”

The door shut to the storage area, blocking out the conversation. 

“Zoro knows that guy?” Usopp asked. I nodded.

“They used to collect bounties together for a little while. They look up to Zoro.” I told him, checking the crate I in front of me for was the one I had put there, you never know who moves stuff on this ship. I shoved it into Usopp’s waiting arms, grabbing another smaller box also filled with that good vitamin C. I gestured with the box for Usopp to go back out the door. 

Johnny, Zoro, and Luffy were looking down over the rail of the Merry. I set the crates down just as Luffy, with no skills with the sick and injured, just reached out and wrapped the sick man up in his arms, rapidly bringing him to the deck with his retracting limbs. I barely managed to yell out “Careful Luffy!” preventing him from just dropping Yosaku on the deck. 

Finally able to get a good look at the man, I held back the sudden urge to vomit. His skin was cracking and dry, blood oozing from random places. His eyes were rolled back in his head, the whites peaking out because his eyes were bulging out of the sockets. Every breath he drew looked like a struggle, and caused more blood to seep out. The smell of rust was overwhelming, the more I took in the more I realized just how close to dying Yosaku really was. 

“What is it?” Zoro asked, his voice hushed.

“Scurvy.” I answered before Johnny could even explain what had happened. The four men's head whipped to look at me with varying degrees of disbelief. 

“You know what's wrong with him?” Johnny breathed out. 

“I know how to fix him, too.” 

The tears streaming down Johnny's face intensified so that they were coming off in an arch, creating a small waterfall of tears. He moved so fast all I could see was a blur, and then he was latched onto my legs. 

“Thank you, big sis! Thank you!”

“Johnny, you have to let go so I can administer the cure.” I said. He scrambled away, sniffling and doing his best to stop the water works. I took the knife from earlier and chopped a few limes in half, telling Usopp to help me as we emptied the juice into the cup.

“Limes?” Zoro asked. The clicking of heels approached us, and I glanced up to see Nami coming to see what was going on now.

“Guys got scurvy, huh? Good call with the limes.” Nami said. Zoro made some weird noise between a scoff and a tsk.

“What is scurvy and why do you both know it?” he asked.

“Everybody needs a certain amount of different vitamins and minerals that are found in food we eat.” I explained, dumping the contents of the half full glass down Yosaku’s throat and shoving it back to Usopp for more juice. “That's why you have to eat a variety of things, your body performs important tasks with the nutrients you provide it. Vitamin c is found in citrus, leafy vegetables, even broccoli and cauliflower. If you stop taking in vitamin c, this happens,” I gestured to the man laying in front of us.

“Your teeth fall out, old wounds will open, bones rebreak, all because technically your body is always healing them closed with the help of vitamin c.” I finished, looking towards Luffy to see if he needed me to explain anything from that.

“What?” Luffy said, his eyes widening as he took in that last bit of information. He held up his arm, looking over his own scars in reverence. I decided that the best way to explain it was like my college nutrition teacher did. 

“Your body basically had to produce a special glue that closed you up when you were injured. You don’t realize it, but it always has to produce that glue and reapply it, to keep you closed up. Your body never stops gluing you back together. Vitamin c is what makes that glue inside your body. The glue keeps your teeth in your mouth too, hence why his are falling out.” 

“I don’t know why exactly but that was an unsettling explanation.” Usopp said, poking on of his old scars like Luffy. Even Zoro and Johnny were looking down at old cuts on their arms. 

“If we caught it early enough, he should be fine in a few days.” Nami said, then grumbled out more quietly. “Really, Tani. The always healing bit is unsettling to know.” 

“Really big sis? Do you mean it?” Johnny cried, focused now on the fact that his best friend would be okay soon. His spit sprayed Nami’s face. “Really? Thank you! Big sis!”

Nami mashed her hand into his face, making me snort. I was glad she was getting his praise and thanks and not me.

“Please, don’t call me that. It sounds so dumb. Besides, were not magicians. This used to be a hopeless diseases that plague sailors and we just know how to deal with it now. Like Tani said before, its from a lack of nutrients. Back in the old days they couldn't carry fresh fruits and vegetables because they couldn’t store them. We know better now.”

“You’re both so smart!” Luffy said, his head moving back and forth between us. “You’re both like, a doctor!”

“Well now, how bout that, I was right, she isn’t dumb.” Usopp said. 

“Who the fuck said we were dumb, Usopp?” I asked with narrow eyes towards the man at the same time Nami yelled “You guys are morons! Every sailor should know about scurvy!” 

Usopp gulped and shrunk back, and lucky for him coughing brought all our attention back to the sick man on our deck. He sat up so quickly, both Nami and I drew back in surprise. None of the other guys found it weird. In fact, only Nami and I thought it odd and bad that Yosaku immediately stood up and started dancing with his partner, crying out ‘hurry! hurry!’ over and over. They ignored Nami when she yelled.

“You can’t heel that quickly!”

Finally the two stopped spinning and stood, feet wide and at attention in front of our small crew. 

“Allow us to introduce ourselves.” They said at the same time.

“My name is Johnny.”

“And I’m Yosaku.” The man already had a cigarette to his mouth, about to smoke even though a minute ago he was unconscious. 

“Together we’re the baddest pirate bounty hunting duo in the world!”

_They had to have practiced that. How long did it take?_

“Big bro Zoro over there used to be one of us.” Johnny said.

“Glad to make your acquaintance.” The other man said around the cigarette.

“Small world.” Zoro said, walking forward to great his old friends. “Never thought I’d see you guys again.”

“Well if you think you are surprised-”

“We never imagined the pirate hunter Zoro would become a pirate himself!”

“Tell me about it.” Zoro reached out his hand, Johnny grasping it to shake. Yosaku tried to join, but seized up at the last second. I rushed forward, tossing a blanket down right where he face planted a second later. I wasn’t going to touch the man who had all that blood and grim and who knows on him, but I also wasn’t going to let him get any more injured. So blanket on the deck it was. 

Sorry Yosaku.

“We should take him inside.” I said.

The boys got Yosaku situated in their dorm, leaving Nami and I to navigate. Eventually they returned above deck, Zoro and Johnny talking and catching up while Usopp distracted Luffy with a game of tag where he wasn’t allowed to use his devil fruit powers. I left Nami to it and went to start dinner, not daring to use my music with so many people who could break the thing because they were curious on the ship. Instead I sung to myself quietly as I made the crew some stir fry. 

I called everyone when it was done, stepping out of the door frame a second before Luffy came rocketing into the room and crashing into the opposite wall.

“Luffy, please don’t do that. Damaging the ship is like punching a crewmate, what did Merry ever do to deserve that?” I asked, hands on my hips and my voice sad and hopefully leaning to disappointment rather than anger. It worked too well, because the next thing I knew Luffy was on his knees bowing to the crack in the wall he just made and apologizing. Nami entered, tilted her head, came to the right decision it was best not to ask, and went to sit down. By the time Usopp came in Luffy had joined Nami at the table and was feasting. Zoro came next with Johnny following behind a few moments later. By then, the food on the table was gone, but I got in the habit of not putting out all the food, because Luffy, so there were some leftovers that he got. 

“Yosaku won’t wake up for dinner, big sis.” the man had tears streaming down his face. That explains where he was. My empathy getting the better of me, I did my best to comfort him. 

“He’ll be out for a while. Let him rest, and he will get better.” I assured the man. 

Nami went a different route, part guilt tripping and part warning. “Let this be a lesson to you.” 

“Yeah. This is the kind of trouble you run into when you choose a life on the sea.” Zoro added.

“Which means when we’re at sea we really gotta think about how we can get the right amount of nutrients with very little food.” Usopp said. His fingers brushed against the bottom of his chin as he considered what a task that truly was. 

“It's absolutely necessary that someone on this ship knows how to do that.” Nami said. “Tani seems to know quite a bit about it.”

”Oh no.” I said before I was roped into anymore cooking. “I know a bit, but not enough. We need someone better.”

“It's necessary?” Luffy said, munching on the bread I had made this afternoon. “Right, the ship needs a cook. Let’s go find us a cook!” 

The smile that took over my face was not just because soon I didn’t have to cook for like 50 people at every meal for 5. Honestly I had been worried I might need too cook more food than that, but so far Luffy hasn’t complained with the portions I’ve been dishing out. 

“I'm in! We’ll have yummy food, even when we’re out at sea!” Usopp cheered. That was also a big factor in my smile. Soon I would get to do something I thought was impossible. I was going to get to taste arguably the best cooking ever to have been made and plated. A perfect combination of spices, of complementing and contrasting tastes, beautifully plated and presented. And the smell! It will be the most amazing aroma. 

“That’s right, you got it!” Luffy agreed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, literally drooling at the thought of such delicious food and he didn’t even know. He didn’t have any idea what truly await him. I did though.

_Sanji's cooking deserves that drool._

“A cook?” Johnny spoke up, “I know just the place- and the food is going to blow your mind!” 

“Alright, let's go! Where to?” Luffy agreed, and boy was that easy. When it came to food though, Luffy's answer was always going to be yes.

“Consider yourself warned- this place is close to the Grand Line. And I’ve heard a lot of rumors lately-” Johnny paused and looked over at the swordsman on the floor, “-that a certain hawk-eyed man you're looking for is there.” 

Zoro clutched Wado close, his eyes wide and glossy and his lips twisting into a smile that wasn’t quite out of happiness. He looked crazed at the mention of his rival being close by, and I swear he was letting out a low growl that made my mouth go dry and pupils dilate. I swear the blade gave off a similar crazed aura, a promise of chaos that would soon follow.

“Set a course: North-northeast!” Johnny directed. “Our destination is the sea restaurant Baratie!”

 

* * *

 

The next few days passed easily, the Strawhat's and guests falling into a nice routine. Tani woke first, always starting her day with yoga. Zoro would join her for some morning workouts, and eventually she would start breakfast. Nami would then wake up and be the first to shower, joining Tani in the kitchen right after. Luffy would come next, when the scent of whatever was cooking finally reached the men’s dorm. Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku joined shortly after, usually all at the same time. Zoro would walk in last even though he was up second, just as Tani was serving up whatever she had made.

Morning haki training went about as well as expected, which was not at all. The two bounty hunters declined to participate but did watch, much to Zoro's dismay. Although he was embarrassed with them watching his captain wack him like a piñata, they had nothing but encouraging words to offer their big bro. Everyone finished the training with more bruises and nothing to show for them. It was frustrating for all involved. 

After lunch, Zoro fell asleep on deck with Tani joining him soon after she finished cleaning the kitchen. This caught Johnny and Yosaku’s attention, and the two started to speculate on just what was going on. Zoro never seemed interested in a relationship before, girl or guy, always too focused on his dream to do anything else. Now here he was with a pretty girl in his lap? They were both jealous and proud of their big bro.

Of course, they planned to tease him relentlessly, waiting nearby giggling every few seconds as they tried to guess who would be the first person up. 

Zoro woke first, feeling the familiar gaze of two absolute buffoons. The prickling sensation meant that they were up to no good, so he opened one eye to get a glance at them. At the same time he realized Tani had joined him again, this time Zoro had sat with his legs crossed, and she chose to lay on her side with her head on his thigh, her legs curled under her. At least her face wasn’t close to his dick this time.

Than he realized the two idiots had seen his eye open, because they started teasing him immediately with the girl still asleep in his lap. 

Except Unknown to all the men, Tani was only pretending to be asleep, the giggling waking her up long ago. 

“Shut up.” Zoro tried to seem intimidating and stern, but his blush and their eyes and Tani in his lap made him feel flustered, and so he sounded more like a whiny teen, only serving to increase his embarrassment and their teasing.

“Sleeping with girls, huh big bro?”

“She is hot, you hooked a good one, big bro!”

“Shut up before I cut your eyes out of your head.”

“Awe don’t want us looking at your girl, big bro?”

“We get it, we can back off. Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, big bro.”

A snarl, and Zoro lunged at the men, who shrieked and fell over, crashing hard on the deck. They gripped each other as they stared up at their big bro who’s emotions were all over the place.

“She's just nakama.” He finally said, walking away without looking back at any of them, including the wide eye girl rubbing the back of her head, which had hit the deck when Zoro has moved from underneath her so suddenly, and the orange hairs women in a lawn chair who saw the whole thing and decided girl time was needed. She gathered up the woman and brought her into the galley, grabbing some wine and settling in to join Tani where she had sat her. She hadn’t done much but blink and stare at the same spot, lost in her thoughts. She jumped when Nami set the glass in front of her.

“Guys are oblivious jerks.” Nami said, raising her glass as she sat in a mock cheers and taking a sip. Tani did the same, surprised at how much she liked the red wine. It was similar to a sangria wine she had once before, in another world. 

She wasn’t really sure what to say to Nami. She had been somewhat avoiding her since she knew the truth, afraid that Nami might ask too many questions about the future she didn’t want to answer. Not to mention Tani had way to much knowledge about her past. Yet here Nami was, trying to comfort Tani after some dumb off handed comment by a guy she knew, _she knew_ , was more into swords than relationships or sex. Tani couldn’t help her next thought. 

_While you were experiencing sexual attraction, I studied the blade._

“Thanks, Nami. You’re a good friend.”

“So are you.” Nami said, with enough conviction that Tani knew Nami thought that true. She felt awful. Tani should be comforting Nami, helping Nami. Not the other way around. 

“I'm not.” Tani reached out and took the other girls hand, swallowing the lump in her throat that wouldn’t let her speak. She gathered every bit of resolve she had and looked into the eyes of a woman she admired and cared for and who she couldn't help. Not yet. Not until she asked. It was what Nami wanted, and Tani couldn’t not be selfish, not with this. “I know what happens, Nami, and I can’t do anything to stop the pain you’re in.”

“You’re not supposed to.” She said, voice strong but eyes screaming in disagreement, body tense in her seat. “It's my pain to bear, alone, and my problem to fix.” 

Tani shook her head, but was stopped from saying anything more by Luffy barging in and demanding dinner. The first mate sighed, realizing she had to get started cooking, she needed extra food with two more people after all. With how much food she made already adding a bit more wouldn’t actually be much of a hassle. 

Nami stayed in the galley with Tani as she cooked, drinking and chatted about shopping they had to do on the next island, something Tani knew was a good topic and let Nami do most of the speaking, mentioning something like needing a bathing suit and letting the orange haired women talk about which style would look better, which color. Why Tani didn’t already have one which went unanswered.

Yosaku didn’t join them for dinner, having fallen asleep early, his body still recovering. Everyone else enjoyed the food Tani made them, Luffy asking Johnny to tell more bounty hunting stories. After dinner, before Nami could leave the galley, Tani called out to her while she was washing the dishes.  

“It’s your village, and yes your problem, but friends help each other when they’re at their worst. When you need help we will be by your side, and we will help you carry the pain.” 

Nami didn’t say anything back, and after a few seconds Tani heard Nami’s footsteps as she continued out of the galley. 

Night passed, and the next morning Tani found herself waking with a bad feeling about the day. She wanted to just roll back over and sleep, but she already did that and so she wouldn’t have time for yoga this morning. She’d have to start breakfast right away. 

Maybe it was the fact that her body was now just one big bruise, blue and purple and yellow tinting a large portion of her skin. None of the others were this bad, she had always thought she bruised easily. She might heal faster here, but it didn’t seem to matter to the dark stains littering her body.

Zoro was on deck, counting each push up he did one handed. He kept an eye on the door to the storage area, waiting for Tani to come out. She usually was on deck before him, twisted into some pose that made his thoughts race towards inappropriate places and distracted him until she left to make breakfast. Except when he came outside today and she wasn’t there the thought that she fell and rolled overboard crossed his mind for half a second before he scoffed at the intrusive thought and dismissed it. She wasn’t in the bathroom, he used it, nor the kitchen already cooking breakfast, he was going to use the excuse he wanted some water but when he opened the door and saw she wasn’t there he just left. 

Coming to the conclusion that she must still be asleep, he decided against checking. It would be weird, and Nami would fine him way too many beris if she was awake and found him. And probably label him a pervert to boot. If only he figured out this haki thing, then he could sense where she was. For now he waited for one of the girls to come out on deck and passed the time doing push ups until finally Tani walked through the door. Her hair was down and in messy curls, something he had never seen before. She wore her usual skin tight black pants that he still couldn’t figure out what they were made out of. They hugged every inch of her legs, stretching to fit the curve of her ass, which he definitely did not stare at as she walked up the stairs and into the galley. 

Tani served up bacon, sausage, and eggs for breakfast today, much to the delight of everyone. She had a separate plate of eggs for herself, made from the yolk only as she was allergic to the white part of the egg. She didn’t want to make herself feel even worse today. 

That came with today’s daily beat down in the form of haki training. 

When she finished beating Usopp with a stick, she was ready to collapse on the ground. Except she still needed to make lunch now. Idly she gave herself the small pep talk of “just a few more days” in reference to Sanji soon coming to take this over. She made the easiest thing she could think of, grilled meat and rice with roasted broccoli, for lunch. After cleaning the kitchen she felt exhausted, walking to the deck and was half way to Zoro’s napping body when she froze with her foot in the air. Usopp and Nami were the only ones who had noticed this. They watched as she slowly lowered her foot and turned back around, going into the storage area and not returning. Both were pretty confused, but only Nami was able to piece together what had happened, since she overheard the swordsman's words as well yesterday. 

Tani was already asleep when she came to that realization. 

She woke back up hours later when Nami started shaking her gently awake. She told her that it was dinner time, and Tani shot up. She didn’t realize she slept so long! And it didn’t seem like it helped. If anything, she could feel a migraine forming behind her eyes. She only ever had these when she first started taking her medication. What was going on?

She didn’t have time to think though, it also made her head throb so thinking was off the table for a bit. But she had to cook dinner. 

“Tani?”

“I’ll get started cooking in a minute. I’m sorry dinner will be a bit late.” 

“I already cooked dinner?” Nami said, squinting at the girl who was usually so on top of things being so out of it. Something was off. 

“Oh. Thank you. I, uh, can pay you back whenever you’d like?” Tani said, smiling. Nami frowned at that. Was she really so greedy that her friend didn’t think she’d help out when she could? 

When did she start to consider these pirates her friends anyway?

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Are...are you okay?” Nami asked, actually worried now that she got a good look at the girl who was massaging her temples and still looking tired despite sleeping for hours. 

“I’m okay. Just a headache, it will pass.” She waves off the women’s concern and with more enthusiasm than she felt, Tani got up and smiled, asking the women what she made for dinner. 

Nami wasn’t too sure Tani was being honest, but let it slide with a vow to keep an eye on the women.

Tani squinted against the harsh light that made her head throb. Definitely a migraine. Her stomach rolled at the thought of being in the loud kitchen, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Tani?” 

“M’fine” the girl said, forcing her legs to keep walking. She couldn't worry them with this, especially if it was the medication doing it. She technically did this to herself. No, she had to just tough it out. And maybe stop taking the meds if they were going to do this. She was a pirate after all, she couldn't afford the weakness right now. It could get her killed here. She could figure out why the medication was suddenly making her sick again when she was feeling, well, not like this.

The girls both sat down at the kitchen table which already had the male members of the crew munching away. Nami grabbed two plates from off to the side, handing one to Tani. 

“How’d you get him not to touch these?” Tani asked, not needing to mention who would be the one to steal their food. 

“I told him that I shoot him out of a cannon and into the water if he dared. He seemed pretty excited about the first part.” 

Tani focused on her plate, letting the conversation fade into noise around her. Luckily everyone seemed preoccupied with their new guests, Yosaku joined them this time for dinner with Johnny. Even Zoro was laughing, and alcohol was brought out and every moved on deck. The sun was setting, and Tani knew it would be odd if she just disappeared now, but she definitely wasn’t feeling up to a Strawhat party night right now. She grabbed her mostly full cup from when they first started, everyone else was up to three cups by now, and sat in a chair off to the side to just watch, Nami joining her. The guys were sitting in a circle playing truth or dare and getting more and more drunk. 

“You know, you can just go to bed.” Nami said. Tani didn’t realize she was doing such a bad job at acting like everything was fine. Shrugging, she held up her mug.

“Still got my drink.”

Nami took it from the girl’s hands and downed it, Tani forced to watch with wide eyes as she swallowed down the cup. 

“Finished. Goodnight!” Nami said cheerfully. 

“Ne Tani, you’re going to bed? Stay with us! Teach us more games!” Luffy cried, stretching his arms out and wrapping them around the women. She wasn’t sure if she would rather be pulled to Luffy or have him crash against her, but neither of those happened. 

“Let her go, Luffy. If she’s tired she should sleep, not like she won’t be here in the morning.” Zoro said. He had noticed that she was quiet during dinner, but there wasn’t ever a point to ask the girl if she was okay, not with Johnny and Yosaku following him around. When he had an off day, or was injured, sleep was the cure. Maybe she just needed some more. 

Tani frowned at the swordsman's dismissal of her. She knew he didn’t mean it that way, but a small voice in her head told her the man didn’t want her here. Her captain's arms unwound from her torso, his signature laugh ringing in the night. 

“Shishishishishi. Goodnight Tani!” 

“Goodnight big sis Tani!” Chimed the duo. 

“Goodnight Tani!” Usopp called.

“Goodnight everyone.” Tani said, quickly leaving the deck for the comfort of her bed. 

 

* * *

 

“So, what do you think?”

Luffy laughed as everyone aboard the Going Merry gaped at the restaurant in front of them. It was two days later, filled with easily sailing and hard training. Tani had stopped taking the medication that night and woke up the next morning feel better, starting her day out with yoga again. Zoro was relieved to find her out of deck, assuming the sleep was the cure, and exchanged a quick good morning like usual. Nami was also happy to find her friend feeling better in the morning.

Everyone was in bright spirits now and filled with excitement as they stared ahead at their destination. 

“Wow. It’s a big fish!” Luffy exclaimed.

“How lovely.” Nami said. 

“This is the coolest place ever!” Was Usopp's addition. 

A bell ringing broke off the celebration at finally arriving, and everyone looked over at the same time to spot a large incoming ship.

“A Marine ship? All the way out here?” Zoro tilted his head, wondering what they were doing. Were they going to just go eat and let them pass by? 

“Hey, Luffy, they aren't going to start firing at us, are they?” Usopp asked, his voice filled with the worry he felt.

“How should I know, ask Tani.” Was the captains reply. Johnny was confused at that answer, how would Tani know after all? But he dismissed asking in favor of sneaking across the deck and joining Yosaku in the galley, peeking from behind the door to watch what would happen. 

“How did that ship…?” Nami trailed off. It had snuck up on them. Where did it come from?

“Just my luck, of course the marines would show up.” Zoro scoffed, with the marines here Hawkeye would have backup. Could he take on a government warlord in front of the government? 

He was already a pirate after all. Did it matter? 

“I am Ironfist Fullbody, but you can just call me sir.” The marine on the ships deck called over to them. His eyes honed in on Luffy, by chance rather than putting two and two together with the flag and the hat. “You there! Who’s the Captain! Identify yourself!”

“My name is Luffy!” He stepped forward, and as Usopp went to do the same Tani reached forward and grabbed the back of his collar, making him choke on his words. She didn’t want him to ruin this moment and annoy Luffy. “We only made out flag the day before yesterday!”

It was the first time he was calling out to the marines, to the world, that he was a captain of a pirate crew, with a ship and a flag and a crew. Anytime before didn’t really count. Now though, they were official! 

“Is that so?” His eyes moved to the left, catching a glimpse of the hiding bounty hunters. “Hey, you two. Right there. I’ve seen you before. You’re that bounty hunter duo that goes after the small fist, right? So you’ve finally be caught by pirates.”

“Well...actually we…” Johnny stuttered, unable to get the words to come out of his mouth.

“Now that's a laugh.” The marine sneered at the men, who weren’t man enough to join the marines. he Was stopped from saying anything else as a blonde woman in a slinky red dress approached the man from behind, leading him away from the rail.

”Hey, come on baby, let’s get going.” She said to him. Unfortunately the bounty hunters were feeling pretty peeved, and Johnny ran forward, calling out to the retreating marine.  

“Hey, wait a minute, you think small time bounty hunters would go after these guys?” Johnny tossed the flyers he kept on him into the air, scattering them around the deck. They got no response or reaction from the retreating man. 

“He ignored us!” Johnny cried out, astonished at the lack of care from the man. 

“Next time he sees us he better have a little more respect for us.” Yosaku said. 

“What are these things?” Nami asked, bending down to pick up a paper they threw.

“Well are those are all wanted pirates. Big si-” he cut himself off, coughing to cover up his words as he caught sight of Nami and her rapidly decreasing mood. 

“Pretty lucrative business, huh, big sis?” Yosaku words were met with Johnny's hand covering his mouth. At least one of them wasn't completely oblivious.

Nami’s hands shook as she stared down at the paper, her eyes shadowed by her hair. Tani reached out and grabbed the paper, Nami’s furious eyes meeting hers and gripping the paper tighter. 

“Let go, Nami. It’s going to be okay. _I know it_ ” Tani tried to stress to her. Nami held the gaze of women who claimed to have seen the future, shaking the entire time and searching for something. Any sign she was lying, any sign she actually was telling the truth, any hope she could latch onto. Usopp’s yelling drew both their attention away.

“Hey you guys! Look! They’re pointing a cannon right at us!”

The following explosion of gun fire made both girls wince, and everyone on deck covered their ears and squinted. The flash was insane. They ship was too close to the enemy and cannons were already pretty terrifying from far away.

“Leave it to me! Now gum gum….” Luffy stretched his arms, grabbing the mast and the figurehead, keeping his seat on the railing. 

“Careful Luffy” Tani cried out, but the warning was much too late. Not that she really wanted to stop this anyway. In some fanfictions she had read where Luffy himself changes the course with his own knowledge, he doesn’t hit the Baratie and instead waits around for Sanji. Tani didn’t want to risk Luffy getting impatient and not waiting if he didn’t have a reason to stay. Sanji may be enough, he probably was, but she wouldn’t, couldn’t risk him not joining. Still, she again apologized to the ship in her head.

The cannon hit Luffy’s stomach, drawing him back and stretching his arms. The two bounty hunters cowered where they stood, eyes wide as they watched Luffy be launched backwards and past a wide eyed and slack jawed Zoro. Just as the captain cried ‘slingshot!’ while he was over the water, a piece of the figurehead under his hand broke off, snapping back like a rubber band and smacking him in the face. The short bark of a laugh that came out of Tani’s mouth was quickly smothered by a hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide in disbelief at what had just happened. It was one of those things that was so shocking the laughter came before you could even think _damn that's funny_.

The smack to the face caused Luffy to shift to the right and fling the cannon ball right at the upper level of the Baratie. The ball sailed forward, while Luffy hit the figurehead which knocked the wind out of him. A second later the cannon hit the Baratie, causing a massive flash of light and the sound of smashing wood.

The marine ship sailed away without firing another shot, meanwhile all of us stared open mouthed at the smoke rising from the damaged ship. 

“Nooooooo. The fooooodddd” Luffy wailed. 

“They wouldn’t keep the food up there, Luffy. You probably hit someone’s bedroom.” I said. 

“Probably? As in you don’t know? You didn’t see this happen?” Nami asked. Tani bit her lip and shook her head. 

“No I totally knew this happened. He hit the owners bedroom.” 

“THEN WHY DID YOU LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!” Nami screeched, shark teeth appearing as she leaned over the brunette. 

“Oh. Well uh.” Tani didn’t know what to say. She wanted to say _“I have a pro con list I can show you if you really want to know.”_ But she actually couldn’t show Nami that list so she held it in. 

“Don’t blame Tani. It’s our idiot captain that did it.” Zoro said. 

“I don’t get it.” Johnny pipped up.

“How did you know this would happen?” Yosaku asked. 

“She’s seen the future.” Usopp said. Tani I blinked at the man who so simple told her secret. 

“Usopp. In the future, we’re trying to keep that a secret, so shut the fuck up about it.” Tani when from fake cheerful to pissed, scaring Usopp who apologized. 

The bounty hunters tried asking a bunch of questions, but Tani deflected by telling them to fix the ship and stalking away to hide in the galley. 

Right before she walked through the door she spoke to her captain. “It'd be a good idea to launch yourself over there and say sorry.” 

* * *

Some time later Nami came into the kitchen and asked if I’d like to come with them to check out the restaurant. Agreeing, I decided that I’d attempt to make some sort of offer to work. Luffy would be a disaster and would do more harm than good, but I’d worked in a kitchen before. I could actually help a bit, seeing as I could have tried to stop this. 

The four of us left Johnny and Yosaku back on the ship to finish repairs, with Zoro and Usopp rowing us to the restaurant in the bounty hunters small boat. Halfway there we could hear the cheering of  “Hurray Hurray!” Nami met my eye and rolled hers, making me snort. 

We docked easily enough, Usopp jumping out to tie us off. The sound of crashing dishes and broken glass scattering made us all pause and look to the doors.

“Awe were missing the show!” I said, hoping out and dragging Nami behind me by the hand. 

When we went through the doors, we looked to where everyone else was and saw the marine from earlier, Fullbody, standing over Sanji with his foot on his hand. I couldn’t believe Sanji let the man do that, considering how well he treated his hands. 

“I’m the customer here, understand me? I'm paying you!” The man roared down at Sanji. His date ran forward, asking him to stop as she grabbed his arm and tried pulling him away. He tossed her off, throwing her to the ground, screaming at her to shut up.  I was a bit surprised that Sanji didn't immediately get angry about the mistreatment of a women, but wasting food was also a serious offence to Sanji. This man was done for either way.

“Can your money truly satisfy your hunger?” Sanji asked. The marine squinted at the cook.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m asking can it satisfy your hunger?” Sanji leaned forward, standing on his hand, and spun around. His leg made contact with the marine, quite a few times in rapid succession. Finally coming to a stop, Sanji grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him from the ground. Sanji had a cigarette in between his teeth, his hand not holding the man up in his pocket, and a very refined yet serious look on his face. I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I got my first good look at the cook in person. Every patron was gaping at the display, including Nami next to me. Zoro and Usopp walked up and joined the watch party. Blood dripped down from Fullbody and into the puddle of soup on the restaurant floor. 

“Don’t ever waste food around me again.” Sanji told his opponent. “At sea, if you ever provoke your cook, you're signing your own death warrant.”

Feeling the familiar tickle as well as dread I reached up and touched under my nose, glancing down and seeing red. My face turned a color to match. Luffy and Zeff crashing through the ceiling distracted everyone, giving me the opportunity to duck into a nearby room. 

_Fucking hell these nose bleeds are ridiculous._

* * *

 

**_A few days from now, on the Moby Dick_ **

Marco had been walking across the deck when he heard a commotion coming from the bow. Making his way there, he found a few men surrounding a news coo. Something seemed different?

It was the black bow tied around him. He wondered if that was part of a new uniform for the birds. 

“Go on, you gave us the paper, shoo!” Rob waved his arms at the bird, only managing to ruffle his feathers and nothing more.

“What's the problem-yoi?”

“This bird won't leave us alone!”

The bird looked at him and seemed to perk up, then his back straightened and his eyes turned hard, he stuck out his arm - wing, and Marco cane forward to unwrap the bandages- quickly realizing that what he assumed was a hurt wing was actually hiding a letter. 

_Cleaver_

Taking it, he nodded thanks and turned to read it in private, assuming that whatever it contained was important if it seemed to be smuggled like this. The bird spread his wings wide, smacking those who stood too close and making his crew mates scream. He flew off without a reply, confusing Marco even more. 

Reading the letter, and re-reading it, and re-reading it a third time, he thought his head might explode. He might have just chalked this up to a crazy, if Thatch hadn't found that exact same devil fruit that morning, announcing it to the crew that afternoon in hopes of finding more information on it.

The letter told him that Thatch could either eat the fruit immediately or wait, but whatever he chose his life was at risk. She saw him die tonight. She risked a lot giving him this information, but how could he believe his own crew would do this?

Although, Teach was questionable to begin with. He had managed to land that gruesome hit on a Yonko. He was deceptively strong… maybe he was just plain deceptive? The person who wrote the letter had given him the great suggestion of just watching Thatch’s back - literally, because he was stabbed in it - and he knew that's just what he was going to do.

Hours later, when Teach’s dead body was floating away from the ship and Thatch was getting sewn up - Marco wasn’t quite fast enough but at least it wasn’t anywhere close to a life threatening stab- He silently sent a thanks towards this mystery woman Tani, and vowed come morning he would do the other thing she had asked and send Ace along to Alabasta on a mission to gather information about the uprising and if they wanted protection from Whitebeard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can it be this simple guys? Is Teach really gone? Yes. Goodbye fucko, nobody wants you in this story. Is everything going to work out from here on out? Hell no.  
> Tell me what you think of the chapter below!


	14. Unwelcome Customer! Sanji's Food and Ghin's Debt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can’t keep sitting on this chapter debating if it’s too cheesy or not. It’s what I want to happen, it’s what I had pictured from the start of this, and to be honest the first piano scene was one of the first scenes of this story I wrote.  
> Also I have no idea how to end it. So if it feels abrupt I’m sorry. I’m might come back if I think of something to add.  
> Also sorry for the typos/any mistakes. I will fix anything you point out.  
> Thank you everyone who has left me any review. I love and appreciate each one I get!  
> For now, onwards and enjoy!

Too late I realized that I probably shouldn’t be in this room, but I didn’t have much choice, not with this stupid nosebleed popping up at the most inconvenient times. Not really feeling just standing in the doorway, I tentatively walked into what seemed to be a storage room and not a bathroom, waiting to be caught but to curious to turn back. I glanced around and saw a lot of shelving units, old pots and pans, catering equipment, linens, plates, cups, glasses, pretty much everything you’d need to run a fine dining establishment.

I smiled at the piece in the corner that caught my eye. A large black piano, dust covering every inch, sat in the corner ready to be played. It shouldn’t be stored like that, but I couldn’t resist the temptation to get a closer look. 

I looked around again, which was silly. No one was here, and what was the harm really? Playing a few keys won’t hurt.

Hitting the first chord my heart sped up, I could stop the wide smile and my eyes falling shut. I kept going, playing a song I had learned long again, the notes a bit sluggish at first but smoothing out as my out of practice fingered found their way once more.

“Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you.” I said, absolutely no one in particular on my mine. Nope. Nuh huh.

“Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Somethings are meant to be.”

I stopped, figuring that anymore and I might get cause.

Clapping made me jump and spun around. _Fuck!_  I should have stopped sooner.

Red-Leg Zeff, ex-pirate, owner of the Baratie, and man entirely too intimidating stood in front of me. His mustache sticking out perfectly parallel with the floor, his chef hat nearly the same height as the man himself. Unsure what to do, I decided to apologize. So I bowed, hand at my sides and just hoping beyond hope that this was the right way to do so because I didn’t want to be disrespectful. Not to this man.

That also doesn’t mean I was going to tell him I had to sneak in here to hide my nosebleed because his surrogate son was just too damn attractive while beating the shit out of someone. It was just good luck I found Zeff so quickly because I had decided to offer up my services as a pastry chef while we were here, to offset how terrible of a chore boy Luffy was. Or even to be a chore girl myself, I didn’t mind doing the dishes. Okay I did, but really I could have stopped the cannonball if I tried a bit so I was feeling a bit guilty.

“I’m sorry, Chef. I was... looking for you and got distracted.” I said. It wasn’t a lie, per say. He didn’t need to know that wasn’t what I was doing right before this. He waved off my explanation anyways.

“No need, I haven’t heard that thing be played in quite some time. It was nice to hear again”

I blushed, not quite sure what to say other than thank you.

“What is it you need from me, girly?”

“Well, my Captain is the one who accidentally let the cannon ball go into your ship. We don’t have any treasure, as I’m sure he told you, but I figured I could offer to pitch in around here and cut down his stay. I make excellent desserts, I was once a pastry chef in a restaurant back home. I can wait tables or be a hostess, I’ll even do the dishes and mop if it’s what you’d prefer. Any way I can help.” I may have been begging a bit at the end. I loved the restaurant life, I sort of missed the fast pace environment and loud joking from the cooks. And, I would be ten times more useful as Luffy. 

Zeff took a while to stare at me, pinching his mustache together and down as he seemed to be thinking through my off. His fingers let go and the two sides of his ‘stach snapped back into place 

“I think I have a better use for you.” He walked forward and told me to follow him, a rack of clothes hidden in the far far back corner. 

If I’d had known his plan, I would have just jumped ship instead.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where’s Tani?” Zoro asked his crew mates. They were enjoying their dinner, but missing both the captain, which was expected, and the first mate, which was not expected. She had disappeared some time ago, the head chef saying they’d see her again at dinner, but so far there was no sign of her. No one had the chance to reply, the sound of lights switching on grabbed their attention and everyone focused on black curtains in the corner of the room being lit up by spot lights.

The curtains parted, revealing a piano and Tani, wearing a long black dress that clung to her body and hips before flaring out at the leg. It also had sleeves, meaning all the bruising from training was covered by fabric. Tani stood in front of the instrument with a small microphone. Her curly, brown hair was pinned so that her hair fell over her left shoulder in waves. She had on a bit of makeup, but she hadn’t been able to return to her ship to use hers and was leery of the makeup lent to her. She didn’t want any pimples from poor products. Patty insisted the stuff was good, he didn’t cheap out on this stuff because again, pimples. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I hope you’re all having a lovely time so far here at the Baratie” Tani's voice was pitched lower, sultry and smooth. She was purposefully trying to be sexy during this act. Sex sells, after all. It didn’t matter that her heart was beating too fast and she thought she might just throw up on the mic. “I’m Tani, and I’ve been invited to sing for all you lovely people. Please, feel free to ignore me if you wish, I won’t be insulted. I’m sure some of you are here on lovely dates, and would rather talk.”

Tani took a seat behind the piano and set the microphone in the stand that would allow her to sing into it while she played. Her hands shook with the adrenaline that was flowing through her veins. She took a deep breath and willed her hands to work and work well. A slow and quiet tango came from the instrument under her ministrations. “With that said, I hope you enjoy the songs I’ve selected for tonight’s entertainment.” 

Tani was channeling Ziva David, from NCIS, since the way she performed this song was what she wanted to emulate for her entire set. Sex sells, after all. She could act the confident women, she could perform. She hadn’t done it since high school, but she was very familiar with the idea of faking it until you make it.

“Rusted brandy in a diamond glass, everything is made from dreams. Time is made from honey slow and sweet, only the fools know what it mean,

“Temptation, temptation. Temptation, I can’t resist.”

Everyone of the patrons were enjoying the show, but none were as surprised as the Strawhat crew sitting at the table in the back. All their eyes had become the size of their dinner plates when Tani first appeared. Their eyebrows raised above their hairline at the first note she played, and finally their jaws hit the floor as she sang, all of them impressed with their nakama. Although the captain and first mate had heard her sing before, this was something else. Zoro’s stomach started doing flip flops, and he pushed the food away, focusing on the show. Stupid food on this weird restaurant, not agreeing with him.

Luffy was in the corner, buzzing with joy and excitement as he listened to his Nakama play the piano. She could play an instrument!! She was so good! He would make her play until the other musician came aboard, and then they could play together! Then he would have two musicians! Two is always better than one; two pieces of meat, two musicians, two parties, two guys who need their asses kicked- yes, there was no fault to his logic.

“Oui, je sais qu'il est fait de fumée. Oui, je me suis paumée. Il sait que je suis fauché, mais à moi de jouer, oui.

“Tentation, Tentation, Tentation. Je peux pas résister.”

When Tani first appeared from behind the curtain, Sanji's heart started galloping in his chest. She was a beautiful woman, and her dress clung to her body, showing off her lovely figure. Her deep brown eyes looked right at him and he nearly melted. When she started singing in that low, sultry voice, Sanji couldn’t stop the blood from coming out of his nose. When she started singing in French, he fell to the floor, a blissful smile on his face. Tani didn’t let the thud of what she knew was Sanji's body hitting the floor interrupt her, the show must go on after all.

“Dutch pink and Italian blue. He is waiting there for you. My will has disappeared, now confusion is oh so clear.

“Temptation, temptation, temptation I can't resist!”

Singing the last line again, she ended the song and the patrons of the Barratie clapped, excited to hear the next song.

They didn’t have to wait long at all, when the clapping died down Tani went into the next song immediately. She sang ‘I can’t help falling in love with you’, ‘I'm not that girl’, ‘A thousand years’, and finished with a song called ‘Home’ by Vanessa Carlton which had a wonderful instrumental ending that always made her breath catch. Tani let the music take over, and the adrenaline from playing in front of a crowd, her hands moving fast over the keys as she moved with the accented notes.

“Wow” Nami whispered. Zoro wanted to agree, but found he could not speak. Hell, he couldn’t breath, for the air was stolen right out of his lungs. He had never seen her smile so bright, so big, so lively. She looked happier than ever as her fingers danced over the keys faster than he thought possible. She was stunning.

When Tani was finished she thanked everyone and left the stage. The second she did Luffy was on her, babbling excitedly about how good she was and how he realized he could have two musicians and would she please please please play again. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Sanji, who had disappeared sometime when she was thanking the crowd, had reappeared. She hushed her Captain and promised she would find an instrument to bring aboard the Merry on an upcoming island and play and sing for the ship in the future and why doesn’t he celebrate the good news with the rest of the crew. He immediately dashed off leaving Tani to focus on the man in the tux.

Sanji had come to his senses and got off the floor at some point during the set, moving to a chair near the front and sat with heart eyes that never left Tani during her performance. She could see him as she played, and she will admit it was a huge confidence booster. She wondered where he had gone off to when she was ending her set, and was even more curious now that he showed back up again, bringing with a small table which he set down about a few feet in front of her. Or was it meters here? She didn’t know, but the thought drifted away as she watched him expertly toss a white sheet he had draped over his arms onto the table. He rushed off again and came back with candles and a vase with a single rose. Leaving and coming back he brought chairs, then wine with two glasses, poured and placed into the ice bucket he also brought, and then he left one final time and returned with two silver meal trays with covers.

Tani stood, watching this all take place faster than would be possible in her home world. It was odd to see the blur his body became as he moved impossibly fast to set all this up, for her. Her ex didn’t ever do something as romantic as a candle lit dinner for two with fancy cuisine. She decided she would enjoy the meal with her soon to be crew mate, but keep the flirting to a minimum. She didn’t want to encourage anything. Especially with her own feelings. That completely backfired on her already with Zoro, and although Sanji seemed like he wanted a girlfriend, Tani told herself that there was no romance aboard the Strawhat ship. She wasn’t going to be some horny teenager that fucked over the dynamic of the crew. No, her feelings would be kept to herself from now on and kept to a minimum at that.

“Mademoiselle,” Sanji had finally stopped his back and forth running and bowed in front of her, taking her left hand and kissing the back of it. He was surprisingly put together, acting somewhere between Mr. Prince and Sanji. “Your singing was like the calls of a thousand sirens, the cry of a million angels, no! None of these complements do it justice. Allow me to accompany you while you eat, so that I may try and spend the time showering you in complements.”

At some point during his speech he had looked up into her eyes and they blazed with truth as he laid it on thick. She couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks at man’s sincerity. At the same time she had to hold back the small laugh that threatened to break free behind her lips, smiling at the man instead. Giggling would be flirting back. But that didn’t mean she had to deny him.

“I would enjoy your company, though I hope we can find something more stimulating to talk about. Every woman loves to be complemented, but flattery turns sour in abundance, and boring conversation slows digestion.” Quirking an eyebrow at how he seemed to sway on the spot after her comment, becoming the Sanji she recognized best. He babbled about how great he thought she was with literal hearts in his eyes as she moved around his wiggling form to one of the seats. Before she could lay her hand on the back, Sanji appeared again and pulled out the chair, composed once again.

“Mademoiselle” he murmured.

“Tani. Please”

“And you can call me Sanji.” He sat down across from her.

“Well, Sanji. Did you prepare what we are about to eat?” Tani tilted her head as she gestured to the still covered trays in front of them.

“In fact I did.” 

“And what has the chef prepared this evening?”

With a flourish he removed the covers to revel “Smoked salmon, fresh green beans, over a bed of rice with a butter sauce.”

“This looks incredible.” Tani said, and tearing her eyes away from the meal, she looked at him, shaking her head she had to let out the laugh in her chest. She couldn’t hold this one in, more from pleasant surprise than anything else. 

“What?

“This is my favorite seafood meal.” She said, a huge smile on her face because she couldn’t believe he had made this of all things. He also lit up with this information.

“Really? Well I’m glad to hear it.” Sanji met her smile with one just as big.

Without further comment, Tani dug into the meal. She started with a bite of the fish, and she moaned as the flavors exploded across her tongue. She hadn’t had food this good since… since… never. She ate a bit of the rice, some of the green beans, and it was all cooked and seasoned to perfection. And the sauce. Oh, she wanted to swim in that sauce.

After a few bites, she remembered she had company, and slowed down her eating. She took a sip of the wine and looked at the chef in front of her.

“Who taught you to cook so well? This food tastes better than it looked, and that is a feat since it looked heavenly to begin with.”

“The old man who owns this place, Zeff.”

“And how did you manage to become his apprentice?” He paused his eating and she cursed herself. Although a natural follow up question, she should have known better. He probably didn’t want to share that story with just anyone. She fought the voice that whispered she was _not just anyone_ and _soon they’d be nakama_ because that didn’t matter right now. Not to mention that nearly starving to death and be stranded on a deserted island with a mean old man who actually gave you all the food isn’t actually his most traumatic childhood experience. Tani had to force her hand to loosen its grip on the cutlery before he noticed. She didn’t want to be thinking of that horrendous man, Judge. No, she needed to direct this conversation elsewhere. And what's the best/worst question to ask a chef?

“I’m sorry, clearly that is a topic not appropriate for such a relaxing meal. Let’s pretend I asked you what your favorite meal to prepare is.” She said. He let out a sharp laugh, and grabbed his wine to take a sip. He used the action to think of his answer. It was like asking a film critic their favorite movie, a librarian their favorite book, an artist their favorite color.

“That would be chill, believe it or not. It’s such a complex mix of flavors and spices, and there are so many options. Although I have a standard recipe I use to cook for others, when I am alone and I make my own food, I experiment with the ingredients and try new combinations. It’s how I got the recipe I use now.”

“Sounds delicious. I hope I get to try it some night.” Tani said.

“Of course. How long are you going to be performing with us? Are you staying here for a while?” Clearly Sanji was hopeful this women would be staying for quite some time. Little did he know he would be leaving with her in a few days to chase their dreams.

“Oh, I don’t know actually. I’m helping my captain pay off his debt to Zeff, you see. He damaged the ship by accident on our way here, and I offered my time to help shorten his stay here so we can continue to sail sooner rather than later.” Sanji eyes widened at this information.

“Wait. Your a part of the crew that beautiful Nami-swan is on? The one with the stupid moss head and the idiot  captain?”

“Please don’t insult my captain in front of me, Sanji. I don’t want to have to fight you. You seem like the type of man who would never hit a woman, and I’d hate to use that to my advantage.” Tani gave him her best coy smile to lighten up the threat.

“My apologies, Tani-san.” Sanji pulled out a cigarette then, placing it between his teeth but he didn’t light it. Instead he seemed to chew on it a bit, like it was just habit for it to be there. Tani swallowed the nasty comments she wanted to make about the offensive stick, she would wait until they were better friends in a week and rip them from his mouth. She took a large sip of the wine instead, finishing what she had. He reached over and got the bottle, refilling both their glasses. She thanked him and decided to ask another question.

“Do you enjoy it here, Sanji?”

“I owe my life to Zeff.”

Tani blinked. That wasn’t the answer she expected. In fact, “That’s not at all what I asked.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, taking the cigarette and rolling it between his fingers, thinking of how best to say what he meant to say.

“I love cooking, food is my passion. And this place has allowed me to train, to grow my skills, to become the best chef I can possibly be.”

“So cooking is your passion. What is your dream? Surely it isn’t to cook at the restaurant on the sea until you die of old age?” Tani couldn’t believe how she managed to steer the conversation this way, but she was glad.

“No.” He put the cigarette back in his mouth. For a second she felt disappointed. Perhaps he wouldn’t answer, wouldn’t talk about his dream with her, but then he grinned like a boy who was told yes when he asked to get a puppy.

“Have you ever heard of the All Blue?”

She couldn’t stop her own smile forming. “It sounds familiar“ Tani said slowly, pretending to think on it but coming up short to allow the man the chance to talk about his dream. 

“It’s a legendary place where all the seas of the world come together, the north, south, east, and west seas meet and mingle, along with all the fish they carry. I want to see it.”

“That sounds like a wonderful dream to have. I hope you get to explore someday and reach your dream, Sanji.” Tani reached out across the table, leaning forward to do so, and rested her hand on top of his.

A loud crash interrupted the peaceful atmosphere.

Everyone turned towards the scene, including Tani and Sanji. There was Zoro, whose face was increasing in redness as the seconds went by. His eyes were wide, staring at the crashed over glass and chair. His eyes went up and met Tani’s. He was angry for some reason, she could see the fire there. He must have stood up to fast, she thought, and tried giving the swordsmen a small smile to improve his mood. Instead, he spun and walked out of the restaurant, not saying a word to the rest of the crew.

Tani apologizes to the man in front of her for having to eat and run, but Sanji said he understood even if he was grumbling about a stupid, inconsiderate moss ball under his breath. Tani met up with Usopp, Nami, and Luffy who were all making their way to the door.

Before she left, Zeff had pulled her aside and asked if she knew any more songs like the first one she sang, and any more love songs. She told him that she’d need time to practice them tomorrow, after breakfast, and requested solitude. He agreed easily enough and she left with her mind going through every song she could think of and either adding it to a mental list of potential songs or dismissing them. She tried not to be hurt by Zoro and his bad mood, he only grunted when she asked if everything was okay, and moved as far away from her as he could in the small boat. Nami started asking her questions about where she learned to play and where the songs were from, distracting her further from the pissed off swordman brooding in the corner. Luffy cheered about getting Tani to play, and demanded she play for them the second they were next out at sea, adding a ‘Captains Orders!’ when she hesitated. She tried explaining to him that she could sing, but he would have to wait for an instrument. In the next town or two she’d try and find the other instrument she knew how to play- a piano on the Merry wouldn’t be practical, but a viola would. None of them knew what that was, which was fine because Tani was used to it. Most people knew of the violin, the viola was very similar, only slightly larger and could play deeper notes rather than high ones. Luffy said he didn’t care how low the notes were as long as he could still hear them.

She could show him the speaker. Perhaps after Arlong Park? She would think on it, she wanted to play the songs for Brook and if he broke the speaker… well then she’s just play them through the phone. So she could just set the speaker up and never show luffy the phone portion. That could work!

 

* * *

 

The next morning Usopp, Zoro, Nami, and Tani sat for breakfast at the Baratie, Luffy was doing more chores. Zoro was still in a bad mood, he sat and stared at his glass, not touching the food in front of him, not even drinking what was in the cup.

Clearly it wasn’t just that Luffy took his food or something like Tani had suspected last night when the man stood and left in a huff. Nami was sitting next to him, and had to just go and poke the bear.

“What’s your problem?” Nami asked while jabbing her fork into his arm. He grunted but didn’t say anything. “Out with it. You’ll feel better.”

He muttered something but none of us heard.

“What?” Usopp leaned forward trying to hear. Zoro kept staring hard at his drink.

“I don't like that lanky, smoking, cook. He seems suspicious. I don’t think we should trust him” He final said.

Tani squinted at him. This seemed off. Did Zoro dislike Sanji this early on?

“You don’t like Sanji?” Tani asked, he head tipping to the side.

“Oh, its Sanji now, is it?” He snapped back, his harsh eyes meeting hers and seeing the second that the women he thought was so fearless, the women he saw take on a blood thirsty pirates and corrupt marines, flinch back from him. She was afraid of _him_.

Tani’s heart raced at the anger directed towards her. She hated when the men in her life got angry with her. Angry men in general never made her feel this way, never scared her the way men she knew and cared for did when they got angry. She felt embarrassed and guilty by her reaction, seeing the hurt that flashed just for a second on the swordsman’s face before he seemed to become even angrier.

  
“Yesh, calm down Zoro.” Nami said, stopping whatever Zoro had planned to say. “Jealous much?”

All the air rushed out of him. He was not jealous! There was nothing to be jealous of! Filled with too many emotions, he stormed out of the dining room once again and went to wait on the boat for the crew to finish so they could go back to the merry. Maybe meditation is what he needed.

Nami and Usopp bid goodbye to Tani and Luffy, the sniper carry two takeout boxes for the bounty hunters back on the ship. Luffy went back into the kitchen while Tani went to the store room where the piano was once again set up.

Tani took out her phone, she didn’t even bother to bring the bluetooth speaker as her phone would do just fine. She didn’t need this music blasting, after all. She spent the next few hours figuring out some other songs for tonight. Tani’s fingers soon ached in a way that was familiar, but forgotten. When she had first started playing she remembered she was so excited she practiced until her fingers felt like this everyday. The break she took from playing music the past few years was something she was now starting to regret. Nothing to do about it now though except push on.

Tanis fingers disagreed and finally seized up, coming down on the wrong keys and bringing a string of curses out of her mouth. She used each hand to grab at the other, messaging and stretching her fingers to ease the pain. Foot steps made her jerk her head back, seeing Sanji approaching. He held his hands out to the girl, palms up.

“May I?” He gestured to the women’s hands, still trying to relieve the ache in the other.

Slowly Tani moved her hands forward, Sanji meeting her halfway and rubbing both her hands in his. Tani had to bite her lip to stop the indecent moan that threaten to spill out. If he got a nose bleed now he would stop, and she never wanted this to end.

Sanji made a noise and Tani realized her eyes had slipped closed. Opening them, she saw his curious gaze directed at the hem of her sleeve. Slowly, he pushed it back to relieve the bruises that littered the women’s body.

“Nami-swan has similar bruising. But you’re captain seemed so nice, how could he…”

“Let me stop you right there, Sanji” Tani took back her hands and pulled back down the sleeve. “These are from training. Nami and I train together, and so we actually are injuring each other. The men on the crew wouldn’t dare to lay a hand of either of us.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” He spoke honestly. Not really knowing where to take the conversation from there, Tani asked why he had come into the room.

“-I had asked for privacy, after all”

He moved back to the door and for half a second Tani though he was just going to leave, just like that, but then he picked up a tray she hadn’t noticed from nearby and walked back to the bench. “It’s been hours and I didn’t think anyone had brought you something to eat.”

Tani's stomach chose that second to let both of them know just how hungry it was, letting out a rumble. He chuckled and although she felt a bit embarrassed she couldn’t help that she was more focused on the delicious looking sandwich and chips that were on the plate in front of her. Tani's mouth watered as I looked from the plate back into Sanji's one eye that was uncovered.

“Thank you. You were right, and that looks delicious.”

“Your crew just got here again. Nami-swan is asking if you’ll come back to the ship and get ready for tonight with her help this time.” 

“Would you mind passing along the message that I will go back with them while I eat?”

He agreed, turning into a tornado as he left, telling her that any wish was her command and she need only ask, the door clicking shut leaving Tani in a weird silence. 

After the crew finished their lunch, and Tani practiced the hardest song she had planned one last time, they all returned to the Merry where she was immediately swept into the girls room by Nami. She begged to help dress up the women for tonight’s performance, and Tani relented on the condition she would do her own makeup tonight, but Nami could do whatever else she’d like. That maybe wasn’t the best thing to offer, because the next thing Tani knew her nails were being done, Nami wanted to wax her eyebrows and legs, and she had gotten an even more inappropriate dress then the previous evenings out of the closet, this one with a slit up the thigh and cut out back and plunging neckline. She curled the women’s hair and watched as Tani did her own make up, offering suggestions to what shades she should use that she gladly followed. Finally, dressed from head to toe, Tani stood in front of their mirror, turning every which way. She looked good. Damn good. And she couldn’t help but feel like this was a cliche movie moment.

She wanted to kick herself when the thought _too bad Zoro won’t be around to see this_ flew across her mind. She shouldn’t care.

Zoro wasn’t going to be in the audience that night. He offered to watch the ship to give Johnny and Yosaku a chance to check out the restaurant. Tani walked out onto the deck with her make up on motherfucking point, borrowed heels clinking against the wooden deck and dress swirling around her feet as she walked to the rail to get in the smaller boat. She made it a point not to look at Zoro as she went; She eyed him when she first walked out, off to the side doing push-ups with weights that said 500 on his back. The crashing of said weights made her wince and jump, glancing back to see Zoro on the ground, face smashed into the deck where red the shade of her dress leaked from his nose. He must have smashed his face really good into the deck then. His weight was toppled over next to him and he sputtered, not looking at any of us even as the men on board laughed and joked that he must be getting weaker. Finally Zoro got a hold of himself and snarled at the other men, shutting them up. Nami just smirked at Tani, though she doesn't know why, and they helped each other into the boat below.

Though she had some very sexy songs for tonight, she wanted to start the night off with a song that she hoped Nami would take to heart. With that in mind she welcomed everyone again and got right into it.

“I’ve been alone. Surrounded by darkness. And I’ve seen how heartless the world can be. And I’ve seen you crying. Feels like it’s hopeless. But I’ll always do my best to make you see.” The beginning was sung low and slow, but now the tune picked up.

“Baby you’re not alone cause you here with me and nothin's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from lovin’ you. And you know it’s true. It don’t matter what’ll come to be, our love it all we need to make it through.”

Luffy loved this song. In fact he loved every song Tani sang, except maybe that one in the weird language from yesterday. He couldn’t understand what she was saying, and yet it was still pretty. This one though had a message he loved, he wasn’t alone, not anymore, not with his Nakama. He would definitely be asking Tani to play that song again!

As the night went on Tani sang some of the more seductive songs, Sanji once again passed out from a nosebleed in the corner half way through ‘Good for You’. He continued to gush blood while in a daze on the floor as she sang ‘Dress’. Patty had to come by and fireman carry him out, as Tani had a few more songs and Sanji might need a blood transfusion if he stayed. He kept gushing blood, like his subconscious could still hear the woman's voice.

Tani finished her set with ‘dangerous women’, receiving lots of claps at the end. She removed the mic from the stand and got up from the bench, but didn’t get far. She noticed a man was working his way towards her and the piano, before she could thank everyone and end her set, which probably meant he wanted to suggest a song. The man wore what was clearly a very expensive suit, and he walked like he owned everything, the floor he was walking on and the air he breathed. His blond hair was slicked back, his shoes perfectly shined but not by him, and he wore his tie with a clip. He was going to be a problem, and Tani had to stop her eyes from rolling in annoyance. His cologne greeted the women before his words, and she nearly gagged at the scent, which was becoming too strong the closer he got. Finally, he leaned against the nicely polished piano and smirked.

“Hello beautiful.”

“Hello” she said back, not in the tone she wanted to use though. No, she was a representative of this establishment as long as she was still on stage performing, so she performed. She acted like he was the most interesting man to have ever approached her.

“You have a beautiful voice.” He said, moving closer. Too close. Resisting the urge to step back, Tani simply nodded her head at his compliment instead.

“Thank you very much, Sir.”

“You can call me Charles, my deer.”

Tani nearly gagged. She kept it together though. “Did you need something, Charles?”

“I was wondering, would you be able to play a love song for me. Something special, that you haven't played before. Something just for me?” Charles lead forward, a smarmy look on his face as he glanced down the front of her dress. Not quite sure if that was really happening, Tani opted for not making a scene and leaving the situation as soon as possible.

“I’m sorry, but my time is up for tonight-” Tani started to turn away but he stopped her before she got anywhere. Physically stopped her.

“Don’t be like that, beautiful.” He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. Tani tried not to move more, to squirm, because it would only make things more awkward. His hand traveled lower and she tensed, but still his hand went down, down, and squeezed her ass, hard. She stifle a gasp, her eyes flashing in anger which he mistook for lust.

“You know what, I have just the song.” Tani said through clenched teeth. He didn’t notice.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He asked, letting the women go to move back to her piano. The piece of shit walked back to his table while Tani got situated again back on the bench.

“We just had a request for one last song. Please, enjoy.” She said into the microphone. Her voice was tense, but most patrons didn’t notice anything different.

Tani played a very simplified version of the opening of the song she had in mind, not bothering to add in the spoken word part, because it wouldn't make any sense. She also played it a bit slower than usual, to really play up the idea that this was a love song.

“What is this feeling, so sudden and new. I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. My face is flushing. Oh, what is this feeling. Fervid as a flame, Does it have a name? Yes, Yes”

She glanced over at the man. He was grinning from ear to ear at her song. She wanted to see the moment he realized what was actually happening.

“Loathing. Unadulterated loathing. For your face, Your voice, Your clothing. Let's just say, I loathe it all!”

It was everything she had hoped for. His face slowly morphed into one of anger, outrage, and embarrassment. He was positively seething as Tani continued playing.

“Every little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl. With simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation. It's so pure and so strong!”

Nami was cackling in her seat, doing her best to smoother the sounds so that she could hear the song. Nami had seen what had happened, she had noticed his approach and watched as he groped her friend. Nami expected her to deck the guy. She certainly would have. Instead Tani sat back at her piano, and Nami had grown more and more confused. Until the chorus that is. It was amazing, hilarious, and one glance over to the mans table to see his face about to erupt sent her erupting into peels of laughter.

“Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!”

She ended the song, some people clapping, but most kept eating. The man had risen from his seat and was storming up to Tani, his red face looking like it was about to explode. She stood to face him, and Nami stood to help her, but a body step in front of Tani, blocking the man's path to her just as he neared.

Zeff.

“What seems to be the problem here, Sir?”

“That- That- that wretched women you have at the piano.” Charles jabbed his finger as his purple face struggled to sputter out what he wanted. “I want her fired. I want her gone. She has ruined my night!” 

“Our lovely Tani is here to improve the night, how exactly has she ruined yours?” His gruff voice asked, and Tani worried that she might get in trouble for whatever the man decided to say. He certainly just wasn’t going to admit to groping her.

“I requested a love song, and instead she sang that rude and misleading one.”  
Zeff looked back towards Tani who he determined looked way too nervous. He sent her a wink, hoping she would get the message that she wasn’t in the one trouble here. She seemed to relax a bit as he turned to face the man again.

“Well, Sir, I am actually going to have to ask you to leave. We do not tolerate men groping our staff in this establishment.” Zeff was furious, but he held back his anger until the best moment, until this man understood just why he was getting the most severe beating of his life. Women were amazing, wonderful, compelling creatures, so much more than man. They were to be treated with care, watched after, and protected. He let the girl handle it how she wanted, he would admit the song was good, but now it was time to step in.

No one laid an unwanted hand on a women and got away with it unscathed under his watchful eye. 

“What? Did she tell you that? I didn’t lay a finger on her.” The man believes himself to be important enough that people would talk his word over others. Zeff knew that even if he didn’t see it, and she came and told him what happened, he would take her word for it. His rage boiled over.

“She didn’t need to tell me, and she hasn’t had the time to either. No, I saw what you did. No please, you're making a scene.” Zeff paused, and winding back his leg, “GO!”

Tani didn’t see him move, one second his leg was preparing to strike, the next it was caved into the man's stomach. Everything seemed like it was frozen in that second, before the creep went flying back through the wall and out into the sea.

“I see where Sanji gets it from.” Tani muttered, the old man smirking at the comment. Speak of the devil, Sanji reappeared in a tornado, gushing about her singing and apologizing for missing the rest of her songs. Then he did a 180 flip, calming down and glaring at Zeff.  
“You bothering Tani-swan, shitty old geezer?”

“Actually I was saving Tani- _swan_ from some pervert who was bothering her. Where were you? Too out of it to help a lady in distress?” He barked at Sanji, Tani’s eyes growing wider as Zeff lectured the boy, starting when he exaggerated the swan suffix Sanji used.

Enraged beyond words, Sanji tried kicking his leg at Zeff, who blocked it with his own. They paused for just a second, then become a flurry of legs kicking and blocking and flying all over the place. Nami came up to Tani, who was frozen in place as she watched the two men spar. Really though, she just couldn’t believe what had happened in the last five or so minutes. Nami had to take her arm and led her and the rest of the small group of Strawhat Pirates out the door and onto their mini boat. Johnny and Yosaku rowed then back while Usopp entertained Luffy, and Nami made sure Tani was okay.

“I’m fine Nami.” She insisted. “He only grabbed my ass.”

“Only? You should have punched him for laying a finger on you!” Nami insisted. 

“I though the song was funny, though.” Was Tani's only defense. It seemed like it was a good one, because Nami's frown cracked, her lip twitching up at the corner.

“Yeah, it was good. His face was so red!”

Zoro heard the guys first. All four of them were talking loudly about what had gone down after dinner, from what he gathered the owner had kicked some guys ass. The girls were giggling in the background, talking about girly shit no doubt. He was glad the two females got along at least, the last thing he wanted was drama on a small ship.

Their conversation momentarily halted as Luffy flung them all up onto the deck, everyone landing in a heap.

“I told you to stop doing that! I can climb up to the deck myself!” Nami screamed in the rubberman’s face.

“But that was so much fast!”

Nami screeched at the man who annoyed her to her core, storming off to her room.

“What I don’t get is why he did it in the first place. I mean why would a restaurant owner beat up its customer?” Usopp looked towards Tani, who was walking across the deck to the women’s quarters. “You were there, Tani. Do you know what he did?”

She didn’t pause as she answered. “He grabbed my ass.”

She knew she shouldn’t have said that when everyone on deck seem to freeze, the air suddenly dense and she could feel all eyes on her. She stopped walking. Perhaps it was the way she said it, maybe she shouldn’t have been so nonchalant. Even Zoro, who she now knew was listening in, was frozen mid-rep, his arm curled up and not moving back down.

“He touched you?” Luffy's voice was low, his eyes scrunched in concern and dismay. “You should have told me! I would have kicked his ass for touching yours!”

Tani had to bit her lip at her captains sentiment. She was touched that he cared. But honestly, he wasn’t the first nor would he be the last to grab her very nice ass if she was being honest. She’d have to explain this fact. 

“He did get his ass kicked, by Zeff who saw the whole thing. Besides, it’s not the first time it’s happened and with where we’re going it won’t be the last, so just kick the next guys ass.” Seeing that didn’t appease anyone, she decided that although nice, this was all a bit too much after this weird day she had, and figured leaving was the best bet. Her own stomach stopped her from saying goodnight, reminding her that they left before she got anything for dinner. She started shuffling towards the galley.  
She knew better than to mention getting food in front of Luffy, so she left them with a simple “It’s fine guys, really.” and dashed away.

The men stared at the door even after it shut, all frowning. Zoro moved first, his heavy footsteps climbing the steps. He hesitated at the door, only for a second as he thought _maybe I should knock_ but dismissed it and pushed open the galley door. It was a public space, after all.  
Tani stood at the stove, barefoot, her shoes had been dropped on the deck he remembered. The jewelry she had been wearing was scattered on the table. She hummed, he thought maybe it was a song she had sung that night, while she flipped whatever she was making. He didn’t break the silence, didn’t walk in very far. He simply watched her.

She said she was okay, but was she lying? He needed to know. So he watched her take two plates out, place something from the pan on each one, cut the food in half, and walk the plates to the table, setting one down in his spot and sitting in her own with the other plate.

He took the offering for the invitation that it was and sat down, seeing now she had made some sort of warm sandwich? He looked to see grabbing one half, strings of oozing cheese snapping as she pulled it apart. He did the same and was pleasantly surprised at the buttery taste, the crunch of the bread, and the salty, melted cheese.

They ate in silence. They both thought about speaking up, but neither knew what to say. When they were both done Tani stood and tried to collect his dish. 

“I’ll do it.” His voice was rough, so he coughed and spoke again. “I’ll clean up, go get some sleep. It’s been a long day.” He figured it was the least he could do.

He was grateful when rather than protest she simply nodded her head.

“Thank you.”

He nodded, short and curt, and made his way to the sink. Tani stopped before the door, hand about to push it opened, but she turned back.

“Goodnight, Zoro.”

“‘Night”

 

* * *

 

  
The next day would be the last night Tani would be performing, and she wanted to make sure it was a good one. Zoro had come back today, eating dinner with Nami and Usopp at the usual table. He seemed way too tense in Nami and Usopp's opinion, scanning the room over and over. Nami figures it out first, when a man got up and walked by the piano to use the restroom. Zoro was ready to spring out of his chair as the man got closer to Tani, and only relaxed when the guy kept walking. In fact, he seemed to be blushing now that the guy was out of Tani's immediately vicinity.

Tani kept singing these songs that made Nami want to cry. This latest one nearly had her.

“Sometime in our lives we all have pain we all have sorrow but if we are wise we know that there’s always tomorrow.  
Lean on me. When you’re not strong. Cause I’ll be your friend. I’ll help you carry on. For it won’t be long till I’m gonna need somebody to lean on.”

It was like Tani was singing right at the orange haired girl. In fact, she’d bet all the treasure on the Merry that’s what she was doing.

It was nice to hear that people cared about her.

It didn’t matter though.

She has others she cares about, others who are counting on her, and she wouldn't let them down. She will free them and she will free her island no matter what it takes  

“This last song is for anyone who has or ever had a dream.” Tani felt like she should say more, but didn’t know exactly how to express the sentiment. Luckily music has a way of speaking for itself, so she focused on the keys and played the opening to the song.

“I close my eyes and I can see a world that’s waiting up for me that I call my own. Through the dark through the door through where no ones been before and it feels like home.

“They can say they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say they can say we lost our minds. Say I don’t care I don’t car is they call me crazy. We can live in a world that we design.

“Cause every night I lie in bed the brightest colors fill my head, a million dreams are keeping me awake. I think about the world I see the vision of the one I dream a million things are keeping me awake a million dreams for the world we’re gonna make.”


	15. Hawk-Eye Mihawk! The Great Swordsman Zoro Falls on the Sea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this chapter is the longest one yet, coming in at exactly 10,502 words! Last time I broke 10,000, I split the chapter. This time I'm just posting this super long chapter as it, because there is no spot to cut it off at.  
> That brings this story to over 100,000 words!  
> Here's to 100,000 more!

The fog that rolled in that morning was thick and beautiful. We could barely see the Baratie in front of us, definitely couldn’t see anyone approaching it. This was the perfect set up for an attacking enemy.

“Ughhhhh” Usopp wailed. All of us were on the deck of the Merry, just waiting around until we could go over for lunch. Although you truly could not see through this mood setting fog, I stood at the rail and looked out, waiting. Usopp was standing next to me, Nami was sitting against the rail, and Zoro was behind me sitting against the opposite side. Usopp continued to complain. 

“We’ve been sitting around twiddling our thumbs for four days now. Tani, how long are we going to be here for?”

“Don’t know.” I kept my eyes to the fog, trying to see anything at all. If I looked at Usopp after I gave that answer I’d break and start laughing. 

“Yes you do!” He insisted. I had to bite my check to stop the smile. Luckily Zoro stepped in. 

“She isn’t going to tell you Usopp, but clearly it won’t be much longer if Tani isn’t that concerned.” 

“But I’m already so bored.” Usopp tossed his hands in the air, and that’s when Nami finally had enough. 

“Quit whining, this place is great. Plus all the food here is free.”

“Yeah, for you and Tani it is.” Zoro said. 

“Grow a pair of tits, maybe Sanji will treat you better.” I said. I blinked. Oh shit! That was supposed to stay an inside thought.

Nami choked, then laughed hysterically. I didn’t see what Zoro did, not daring to turn around and instead stared hard out into the fog, but I could hear him sputtering. Usopp covered his eyes as if that would help stop the mental image he just conjured, complaining about what I’d just said. When he opened them again, he caught sight of something on the Baratie. I glanced over to see our Captain taking out the trash. Farther down was Sanji having a smoke break. 

“Hey Luffy!” Usopp called out. We were close then. I turned back to the fog, leaning over the rail as if that would strengthen my vision. 

“What are we still doing here? Come on, let's just get out of this place.” He called. 

“Just sit tight a little longer. I'm going to try and make another deal with the owner.” Luffy called back. 

“Ugh, well hurry up!” 

There!

A shadow appeared first, slowly getting larger and darker as the ship came closer. Eventually I could make out the bow. A white elongated skull with a circle, crossbones, and two hour glasses behind it waved, tattered and hanging on just barely to the mast. 

Nami gasped next to me, I didn’t even realize she had stood up. She took a step back as the ship got closer and the actual size of the ship was made clear. I tilted my head up refusing to back down even for a second, not to a ship. Even if it was fucking huge. 

That's when the screaming started inside.

“Guys don’t panic but I think this is our cue to leave.” Usopp said, the panic barely contained in his voice.

“Look at the sheer size of that galleon.” Nami’s voice actually shook as spoke, eyes still on the ship.

“Seems Don Krieg is overcompensating for his tiny penis.” 

It was Zoro's turn to choke on nothing next to me. His peels of laughter brought a smile to my face as I glanced over to see him using the rail to keep from falling over. Nami managed a few laughs, they sounded a bit hysterical, while Usopp looked at me like I was nuts. 

“What’s with you today?” He asked. I shrugged. Perhaps I should get my mind out of the gutter, or rather keep my mouth shut and thoughts kept to myself. Seems a lack of sex is getting the better of me and my filter. 

The ship was close enough now to see the full extent of the damage, not just the tattered sails. Large cracks ran throughout, the ship barely being held together by I’m guessing sheer willpower because they’re were no repairs or temporary fixes to been seen.

The ship creaked as it came closer, towering over even the sea restaurant. It slowed, passing our boat and coming to a stop right in front of the doors to the restaurant. 

“Zoro.” I said. My voice must have been serious enough, because he slowed his laughter and looked where my finger was pointed at the jagged cut running along the hull.

“Whoa? What happened to their ship?” Usopp asked.

“Not what. Who.” I said. Zoro tensed, and his eyes searched mine for the answer. 

“Mihawk?” He barely whispered, and I nodded. 

We watched in silence as Ghin helped Don Krieg down the large plank they had. Luffy and Sanji, who were still on deck when they first plopped the wood down, had made themselves scarce as the men walked along the windows and made it to the door, throwing them both opened. There was no other movement from the ship.

The door to the galley crashed open, and out came Johnny and Yosaku. 

“Hey guys! How’s the-WHOA!” Johnny frozen, Yosaku too, as they caught sight of the towering ship in front of us, and it’s mark.

“That’s Don Krieg's ship.” Yosaku said, his voice scared, confused, and in awe all at once. 

“But what...what happened?” Johnny was in a similar emotional state. 

“Dracule Mihawk, warlord and worlds greatest swordsman is what happened.” I answered.

“Warlord?” Usopp, and Zoro asked. Nami rolled her eyes but I didn’t like to criticize someone for their lack of knowledge. Educating them was far more rewarding. 

“The government made alliances with seven pirates, the seven warlords. In exchange for doing requests for the government, they’re free from being pursued by the law.”

“What sort of things does the government ask them to do?” 

“Show up somewhere, escort someone, fight this pirate crew or that. It varies.” 

Screaming interrupted Usopp next question. The lunch rush currently rushed out of the sea restaurant, hopping on boats and rowing fast away from here. 

“Hey, see that? It looks bad. What do you think’s going on in there?” Usopp said. 

“They think the strongest pirate in the east blue walked in. Little do they know he’s been a chore boy at that restaurant for the last four days.” I said. Zoro let out a small hum of agreement. 

“Take this seriously, Tani!” Usopp cried. I stuck out my tongue at him. 

The people cleared out quickly, which was good. Their small boats wouldn’t survive the upcoming waves. When the last person made it off the deck, Zoro turned to me. 

“What do you want to do?” 

It took me a second to get why he was asking. I expect Zoro to just go on and do whatever he’d like, but he wasn’t first mate, I was. If we were going to go in or flee, it was up to me. 

“Oh, we’re going inside.” It wasn’t a hard decision. Zoro matched my grin. Usopp, of course, didn’t like my answer. 

“What?! Are you serious?”

“Yep.” I said, grinning at him. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Zoro said almost too gleefully, and pushed Usopp forward. He paused as he took in the ship next to us one more time.

“So strange. The ship looks almost abandoned.” Zoro muttered. 

“It’s not. He has 100 men on bored, slowly starving to death.” I said, a frown on my face. Although they were the enemy, and would be attacking us within the hour probably, my chest tightened. I reminded myself that they would be getting food soon, and not just any, food cooked by Zeff himself. I couldn’t do anything to speed it up, their suffering would soon be over. 

Zoro moved forward, going to the rail and jumping onto the deck. He went right for the front door. 

“Wait! We can’t just go through the door!” Usopp cried. He jumped over and grabbed Zoro's shoulders, spinning him to face the closest back door. Zoro grumbled but followed along after the sniper who was pretending to be a spy infiltrating the building. The boys moved all of five feet when they realized us girls weren't following.

“You guys go on ahead, I’ll be right there. Nami and the duo will watch the ship.” I called out to them. Usopp seemed to hesitate, but Zoro pushed forward without a word, forcing the other to follow. I grabbed Nami and headed to the girls cabin, away from Johnny and Yosaku. As soon as there were two doors between us and them, I started collecting my backpack and a few of the more questionable items I had.

“Okay, there isn’t a ton of time. You need to take the Merry to your village soon after I leave. Try not to let the fishmen go through my stuff, but I’ll understand if they do.” I said, throwing in my bear as the last item. No way was I just going to let that just hang out here while the ship was in enemy hands.

“W-what?” Nami said. I glanced her way, not moving and hopefully conveying a good _drop the bullshit_ look. When her shoulders sagged I knew it worked. I didn’t give her a chance to talk.

“You’re actually saving the Merry, if you don’t take her she could sink here. Wait a bit, trick the boys, and go. You have something you need to do. But Nami.” I paused, zipping up my bag and throwing it over my shoulders. I looked at Nami, she was close to tears, seemed confused and angry and determined and sorry.  

I couldn’t let her go without letting her know.

I stared her down, making sure she caught my eye and didn’t look away. “When you're at your lowest point, when you've been betrayed and don’t know where to go from there, we will be there for you. When you need our help, ask.” 

I didn’t let Nami respond, afraid she would yell or deny it or ruin the sentiment. Also, I needed to catch up to the boys. So I walked out, ran across the deck, waving to the bounty duo. I jumped to the restaurant and went through the door, up the stairs, on the left, down the hallway, made a right, and down the spiral staircase into the main dining hall, the boys nowhere to be found. Which meant that Usopp let Zoro lead them here. Bad choice. 

Although a bit exposed, I didn’t duck down and cower like the other chefs on the steps, peeking through the bars. I leaned against the rail, giving off what I hoped was a vibe of only mild interest. Krieg spoke to Red-foot Zeff, and I arrived just at the end of his monologue.

“-Now that your greatest weapon has been sacrificed to the sea, you're defenseless. Completely unable to fight.” 

It was a good thing I had showed up towards the end of this confrontation. I couldn’t handle much of this idiot and his loud mouth. I would definitely interrupt him, something I was trying to avoid here. I didn’t want to risk setting him off inside and ruining the restaurant. Best to wait until we’re all outside.

“I don't need to fight anymore. I'm a cook!” Zeff told the man insulting him. “As long as I have my two hands for that I’ll be fine. Now enough chit chat, letts get to the point, what do you want from me.”

_Seems me and Zeff agree, cut the monologues and get to the point!_

“Red-foot. You’re the man who sailed the perilous waters of the grand line and came back unscathed. Impressive. There should be a logbook detailing your tactics, a full year of your journey there. Give it to me, now.” Krieg demanded. Luffy, not quite understanding how serious this standoff was, couldn’t stop his excitement. He had just found out someone else he knew has been to the grand line. Luffy, for the most part, loved anyone who had been there, even going so far as to admired many of them. 

“Wow! So is he saying you've been to the grand line too, pops?” The awe in Luffy's voice was clear. Zeff could pretend to be hardened chef ex-pirate badass all he wanted, I saw the twitch at the corner of his mouth into a smile at my Captain. 

“Yeah” Had we not been in the middle of this shitstorm I’m sure Zeff would have had more to say on the subject. As it stands, he turned back to the enemy. “...my log book, huh? You’re right, I do indeed have a record of my travel, but I will never hand it over to you. You ignorant brute! That log book is sacred to me. It’s the pride of the crewmen that I sailed with! It's far too important to give to you.”

“Alright. I'll take it!” Don Krieg clenched his fist, snarling at the chef who gave away no emotion. “Yes, its true that the grand line beat me. Still, I will never give up on it. I am Don Krieg. In the end it's just another ocean.” 

_Oh buddy, you don’t even understand just how wrong you are._

“I had enough weapons, and men, and ambition! Regrettably, the only thing I lacked was information. I just didn’t know enough. But now, i'll fix all that. Once I have your log book I’ll foam another pirate fleet and seized the legendary one piece. Then I will stand as ruler of this great pirate era!”

The only noise in the entire restaurant at the end of his speech was the sound of Luffy’s sandals clacking against the tile as he stepped forward. My heart started racing as I watched Luffy step forward to make his proclamation, pointing at the man towering over him.

“No hold on. It’s me who's going to be King of the Pirates.”

A bunch of the chefs started muttering. A few even called out, confused and trying to figure out just what was going on in Luffy's mind. 

“Chore boy?”  
“Wait! Don’t be such an idiot!”  
“You better back off, Chore boy!” 

“No way. Not from this.” Luffy told them. His gaze never left Krieg, who’s eyes were narrowed into slits as he took in my captains small and lanky form. 

“Did you say something kid? I won’t allow that kind of stupidity again.”

Someone was moving behind me, and I looked back to see Usopp and Zoro joining me on the steps, watching the confrontation below. I raised an eyebrow as I caught Zoro’s eye, as if to say _got lost?_ His whole body tensed, the tips of his ears turning a noticeable red against his green hair. I turned back to the two captains when Krieg burst out in rage.

“NO YOU WON’T.” His face was an ugly purple color, and you could see the spit fly from his mouth. Gross. “Its true that we didn't have the information we needed. But my fleet of five thousand men was wiped out in just seven days, you brat! THAT SEA IS HELL!”

Everyone in the place rield back at the news.

“What? One Week?” Patty cried. Similar exclamations of disbelief broke out among the other chefs. 

“Numbers don’t equal strength. His whole crew was just cannon fodder.” I muttered to Zoro, who nodded in agreement. Although, they probably could have gone a bit farther in if they hadn’t run into Mihawk so early on. It was just bad luck, really.

“I don't find your smartass remarks amusing. If you insist on this foolish behavior, i'll crush you right here and right now.” Krieg told Luffy. 

“Go ahead if you can.” Was my captains reply, bringing his arm back and clenching his fist. 

“I can and I will. It will be my pleasure to send you to an early grave, runt.” Krieg readied his shoulder cannons, but hesitated when he caught sight of Zeff behind Luffy. Zoro moved to step forward, but I grabbed his upper arm, squeezing. He stepped back besides me, tense and ready to fight but waiting rather than jumping forward. Unfortunately Krieg noticed us, and he started laughing.

“Are those your crew? A lanky coward and a man who takes directions from a girl? That's a pretty small group you go there kid.” He asked.

“Tani’s first mate they have to follow her orders! And I have two more!” Luffy said in his attempt to defend his crew. 

“And I’m not a coward!” Usopp shouted at the same time Sanji cried “I’m not a part of you crew!”

Krieg only hesitated a few seconds longer. It seemed like he made eye contact with Zeff again, before he lowered his weapons. He gave Luffy one last scathing look. 

“I'll deal with you later. Right now I’m going to go feed my men.” he grabbed the sack of meals.  

“Those of you who don’t wish to die can leave the restaurant now and escape that fate. The only things i'm after are the log book and this ship. However, if you wish to stay and be slaughtered I have no problem burying every last one of you at sea, Know that.”

His footsteps faded out, leaving the only sound in the room the shuddering breaths of Ghin, who was clutching his broken arm on the ground. He didn’t look up from the floor, his voice shaking as he spoke. 

“I’m so sorry Sanji, I’d never had thought it’d be this way.”

“You have nothing to apologize for sailor.” Zeff said before Sanji could say anything, to the complete surprise of nearly everyone else. Zeff continued on. “Every cook at this restaurant did what they thought was right. That’s all there is to say about that.”

“But boss!” Patty cried, “Why are you acting like you’re taking Sanji’s side? This mess is his fault!”

“He’s right! Sanji is responsible for this whole damn thing!” Another chef cried. A third one pipped in too. 

“Yeah boss, he’s going to that man’s going to put your precious restaurant out of busin-”

“YOU FOOLS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!” Zeff bellowed. Once again, where Don Krieg's anger did nothing, this man who was so similar to my father in attitude and personality it was uncanny, who I had respect for, who I came to admire these past few days though out interactions were limited, his anger terrified me to my core.

I flinched back, hitting Zoro. I didn’t even realize how close he had gotten, when did he move? His eyebrows were scrunched together as he looked at me, and it was my turn to blush under his gaze, turning to focus back on the head chef and trying to calm down. He spoke of starving and dehydration so severe, it’s all you could think of, it consumed you. It brought forward the memory I had of a small boy, skinny would begin to describe the boy, his face hollow and his hair matted, missing in sections. His clothing torn. His eyes dull and void of all hope. Sitting alone on a rock eating the last piece of moldy bread. 

I didn’t realize I had stopped breathing until the slight burn in my lungs reminded me of my own needs. I sucked in air, noticing the hint of cigarette smoke in the air. I looked down and saw Sanji had lit the stick that had been in his mouth for the last ten minutes. My empathy was overwhelming my own senses, the pain in my chest hurting worse than any injury I had gotten in this world. My hands gripped the rail, squeezing so hard my fingers, already sore from days and hours of piano playing, ached to the bone. 

When Patty said he didn’t know what Zeff was talking about, I couldn’t believe it. How did he not get it? How did he not understand? 

“The difference between all of you and Sanji, is that Sanji knows.” Zeff said. The cooks muttered to each other, asking if they understood. None of them could say what Zeff was getting at. The head chef scoffed at his men.

“If all your going to do is stand around grumbling, then leave this place and never come back.”

“I for one am going to stay and fight. I couldn't live with myself if I accepted defeat.” Patty said, bringing up his weapon- a meat cleaver. 

“I'm staying too, after all, this is our restaurant. Isn’t it?” One of the more vocal chefs said. 

“That's right. And this place is all I've got too.” Another chef called out. One by one the chefs perked up, muttering and psyching each other up for the battle. As they continued to speak up, the tension started leaving my body. I finally got my emotions under control again- 

Ghin smashed his hands on the floor. It didn’t startle me, but my eyes zeroed back in on him quickly. His face showed utter dismay as he took in the fighting cooks preparing for battle. “What are you doing?” He cried. “You saw how powerful Don is, right?”

“Hey Ghin.” Sanji finally spoke up. His shoes clicked as he walked forward. “Listen up, because i'm only going to say this once. Feeding someone who's hungry is my sacred moral duty. But-” His foot connected with the leg on a table that was  toppled over on a wooden spear. It flung into the air, and Sanji’s leg came up and smashed the table back on all fours. He leaned against it. “Now that your crew is well fed I have no obligation to them. With a clean conscience I can beat every last one of them into a bloody pulp. If anyone tries to take the restaurant, their dead. I’ll kill them without a moment’s hesitation. Got that?”

“Ha! You’re a real headcase, letting him live then threatening to kill him.” Patty told him.

“Can it, cook.” Sanji's voice was laced with warning and promises of pain should Patty continue. 

Luffy turned and looked up at us, a huge grin on his face. “See, this guys awesome huh?”

“Who cares how awesome he is?” Usopp cried, much too loud. “We’ve got to get out of here right now!”

“Easy there Luffy. It is Don Krieg, but he’s in pretty sad shape.” Zoro added. I wasn’t quite sure if Zoro was saying go all out or hang back to be honest. 

“He’s awesome, Luffy.” I said, rolling my eyes at how he perked up with my agreement. 

“Hey Ghin-” Luffy's attention snapped back to the man still on his knees. “You said you didn’t know anything about the grand line, but I thought you’ve been there. That doesn't make any sense.”

“Nothing makes any sense now.” Ghin’s pupils were but tiny dots, staring at nothing on the floor. Sweat poured off the man as he recounted what had happened to them. “What happened to us on the seventh day of our journey through that cursed sea… I don’t know if it was a dream, or reality. I saw things that I can’t bring myself to believe. I know in my heart that is impossible.” I turned from Ghin to Zoro, wanting to see his reaction. I knew he knew I was watching him, but he kept his eyes on Ghin. “For that entire fifty ship fleet. To be completely eradicated by a single man.”

Zoro’s eyes stretched wide, his eyebrows retreating into his hair, sweat forming as he tried and failed to remain calm at the news. Patty lost it first, screaming “WHAT?” Which lead to everyone else panicking. Usopp honest to all the Gods shrieked, while Luffy seemed absolutely floored. I looked to Sanji and saw his reaction similar to Zoro’s, stressed but trying to not be, and finally looked to Zeff, the only man who remained unfazed. His eyes were already on me, watching as I took in the reactions around me. He stared hard, and I met it unwavering as Ghin continued his story.

“It all happened so fast. As soon as this man appeared, he began to systematically sink our ships one after another. If that raging storm hadn’t come upon us when it did, than that monster would have destroyed our flag ship as well. I don’t know if a single other ship made it out. It all seems like a terrible memory burned into my head. I just want to forget. His eyes, they were like a hawks.” Zeff’s eyes broke from mine then, to look at the man who had seen Dracule Mihawk. I looked to Zoro again. He had leaned forward, grabbing the rail and gasping as Ghin continued, describing the man’s gaze like the hand of death itself. 

“Well then.” Zeff said. “That can only be the one known as Hawkeye. Your description of his heartless gaze isn't proof of his identity in it of itself, but the way he so easily decimated his fleet means that its him.”

Wait what? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? His eyes were unmistakable, unique, while his ability to destroy such a weak crew wasn’t something only he possessed. Plenty of Grand Line pirates could have done what Mihawk did.

“Hawkeye Mihawk.”  Zoro breathed out the name in reverence next to me. 

“So you know him Zoro?” Our Captain asked. He tilted his head back at an unnatural angle to look at us. How no one here realized he has a devil fruit is anyone’s guess, he isn’t exactly subtle or hides it. 

Zoro shifted his demeanor, trying and failing to contain his emotions. He was shaking as he spoke.

“Yeah. I do. He’s the man I've been looking for. Hawkeye is the whole reason I set out to sea.”

“Do you know him, Tani?” Luffy asked. 

“Ah.” I said, not adding any more. Luffy frowned at me, but ultimately accepted my silence and turned his head back to Ghin. 

“Could that man have had some sort of score to settle with you guys?” Sanji asked.

“We didn’t do anything to him.” Ghin insisted.

“Perhaps you disturbed him during a nap.” Zeff said, completely serious. Ghin thought he was making a joke in poor taste, and got angry. Very angry.

“STUPID COOK!!” He screamed. “Why would he destroy an entire fleet for something so trivial?” 

Zoro was watching me. Why was he watching me? I looked at him with my eyebrows pushed together, tilt to my head. There was a slight shake of his head, and both of us focused back on the conversation below.

“There's no reason to shout. Its just an example. I thought you might like a little friendly advice on what type of place the grand line is.” Zeff told him.

“And what kind of place is that?” Usopp asked.

“He probably means that anything can happen there.” Zoro said. Tears poured down Usopps face.

“Luffy, do we really have to go there?” he asked our captain. He was shaking, and probably didn’t even hear Usopp. His head shot up, the grin on his face huge as he practically giggled in delight.

“That's so awesome! This is going to be such a blast!”

“Do you understand the concept of danger?” Usopp shouted at the man who was so intent on launching himself at every danger he could find.

“Chill out, Usopp. Only some of us will get severely injured.” I said, waving it off like it was no big deal. He gulped. That might have been a bit mean of me, but it also wasn’t untrue.

Zoros thrillerbark self sacrificing bullshit had been added to my list of things to change, but so far I had no ideas how to prevent or otherwise change that disaster. There were too many questions and variables, one being the extreamly stubborn green headed idiot next to me going off about his dream. So far I only had hope that with a Luffy stronger, he wouldn’t get as injured, therefor there would be less to transfer to Zoro. It didn’t seem like a good enough plan though.

“Finally, my life's goal will be achieved on the grand line.” With tears in his eyes Usopp looked to Zoro who leaned back against the wall as he spoke. Although I hadn’t just insulted him in my head, I couldn’t help but he swept up in his small speech.  “My rival is out there somewhere, and I’m going to find him.” My breath caught at Zoro’s confidence. It was very attractive, and Zoro didn’t overdo it like some guys. Unfortunately Sanji decided that he had to burst the bubble. 

“Are you that stupid? It’s idiots like you guys that end up dead.”

“That may be true, but lay off the name calling. I made my choice, so I’m the only one who gets to call me stupid.” Zoro answered coolly. 

“Hey! What about me?!” Luffy cried, officially breaking the cool moment. 

“Well I’m certainly not going to stop.” I added with a smirk in Zoro's direction. I literally called him stupid a minute ago in my head. He was growing more annoyed by second.

“Me too, right? I mean, it only seems fair!” Usopp asked. That was Zoros last straw.

“Shut up, stupid.” Zoro told the sniper, hitting him in the back of the head with a sword handle. 

“Ugh. What morons.” Sanji scoffed, turning away from us, but he didn’t seem to add any venom behind it. 

Patty decided to remind us what was happening, asking us to “Check back into reality and deal with this!” Just as he finished the statement, we could hear the roaring battle cries of some freshly energized men. 

“Hear that? Their going to be here soon!” A chef so helpfully pointed out.

“The restaurant is ours, and I'll fight to the death to keep it that way!” Another cried. 

Everyone got into a fighting stance, preparing to attack or be attacked or whatever just like this, in the middle of the room, which has its advantages and disadvantages, but the incoming yells stopped suddenly. No one spoke, just looked in confusion at each other. 

I was confused for half a second. When I realized what had happened my heart leap from my chest. I sprinted down the steps, reaching the bottom as the sounds of spitting wood and crashing waves started. I was more than halfway across the room, nearly to the door which was my goal, when the ship tilted, making me stumble into Sanji, who happily caught me in his arms. He was too busy gushing about how nice it was to hold a soft women to notice that I had pushed away and weaved back and forth to the door frame as the ship rocked, eventually making it to the goal and grabbing it. I looked out at the chaos.

The ship in front of the restaurant was split, multiple chunks floated on the violent sea, most sinking fast. In the distence, a small cross shaped object with a single flame floated on the water.

“Heeeerreee’s Mihawk.” I whispered, a bit too horrified by the damage in front of me to laugh at my own reference.

“Raise the anchor, or we’ll sink along with them!” Zeff’s yell came from behind me. Dozens of men ran past me, taking in the sight of the sinking ship. 

Familiar voices called out to us strawhats though. I scanned the water and saw the bounty hunting duo swimming towards the deck. They were lucky they didn’t drown when the ship was cut again. 

“Hey! Big Bro! Big sis!” They called out. 

“Yosaku! Johnny!” Luffy cried. The three of them ran to the left, asking the men what happened to the ship and Nami. I grabbed a rope from nearby  before joining them. At the rail right by the two in the water. 

“She took all the treasure and sailed away!”

“She did what!” The three men on deck with me shouted. 

“Help them up!” I said, tossing the rope into the water, drawing the attention of the men. As soon as they were on the deck, Luffy demanded they explain.

We listened as they described Nami getting them to turn around by saying she was going to change, and they seemed like they were going to say more on the subject before Johnny caught my eye. As Yosaku kept talking, Johnny smacked his hand into him, drawing his partner's attention to me. They both moved on with the story, finishing up with the message she asked them to give us. 

“And she said ‘tell them if its meant to be we’ll meet again.’” Yosaku said.

“So that's the story of how big sis Nami took the ship.” Johnny said, punching the deck.

“We’re sorry!” They added and bowed their heads. Zoro punched the wall of the ship, leaving a large dent in the metal wall. Usopp seethed next to him, not quite the punch a wall in anger guy.

“Damn it. She just had to make a bad situation worse.” Zoro said.

“The heartless thief! Kaya gave us that ship.” Usopp ranted. Luffy was the only productive member of our group, grabbed Usopp's telescope, who didn’t even notice, and jumped onto the rail to look out to sea. 

“Wait! I see a ship! It's the Going Merry!” He cried. Then he turned to the brothers, still on their knees. “Tell me where you boat is!”

“We have it moored to the restaurant.” Yosaku told him.

“Tani, Zoro, Usopp, don’t just stand there. Take their ship and go get Nami.”

With that order, I turned to the duo and asked them to please prepare their ship and bring it around for us. They took off with promises to be back quickly. Meanwhile, Zoro had decided to protest Luffy's decision. 

“Calm down, let her keep the ship, trust me. That women is way more trouble than she’s worth.”

“She’s the only person I’ll accept as the ships navigator.” Luffy’s answer was firm. He and Zoro had a stare down that lasted all of five seconds before Zoro broke. He tossed his hands in the air. 

“Fine. I'll do it. You're one high maintenance captain, you know that? Alright Tani, Usopp, lets go.”

“They duo is bringing their ship around for us. We can just wait here.” I said. With good timing too, as their ship appeared a few seconds later. They called out to us, saying everything was all set for us to set sail. Johnny tossed a rope over to Zoro who pulled them closer. He turned back to Luffy once the ship was tied to the deck. 

“Hey, What about you?” He asked his captain.

“I should probably stick around here until I get this thing settled with the restaurant. You know what I mean?”

“Well be careful. The situation here can get really bad really fast.”

“Yeah, you got that right.”

Usopp had to go and break up the nice moment where the two boys were worried about each other with his stupid big mouth and bring the focus back to me. 

“I still don’t understand something. Did you not see this happen, Tani?” Usopp asked. The captain and Zoro looked at me too, like this was the first time that thought occurred to either of them. I had hoped this just wasn't going to come up, it had already gone on this long without being addressed. I stuck to the vague truth.

“Oh I did. But she needs to do something at the next island, and she technically saved the Merry from capsizing. We get the Merry back and Nami, easy.” 

I tried not to wince. Why’d I have to go and say “easy” like this was going to be nothing? 

“Okay.” Luffy said, accepting that answer.   I couldn’t add or say anything else, because Usopp had not questions  

“What caused that wave that broke apart the ship anyway?”

I shook my head. “The wave was caused by the ship breaking apart.” I corrected. 

“It made it here just to fall apart?” Luffy asked. All the guys seemed puzzled by the situation. They still didn’t get it.

“It fell apart because it was cut again. Because of him.” I pointed out onto the water as Zeff could be heard shouting, “That man is-”

“NO! That bastard! He followed us back!” Krieg cried out. 

Zoro was shaking as he gripped the rail, looking out at the man who he swore he would defeat. His final goal now so close it was actually visible. I couldn't imagine what this moment was like for him, especially when before he believed he could defeat him if they faced off. 

Now he knew he couldn’t.

“Hey. Who's that?” Luffy asked, absolutely oblivious to everyone’s fear. 

“That's the man I’ve been looking for. Hawkeye Mihawk.” Zoro told him, trying and failing to act calm. 

“You know it's technically Dracule Mihawk.” I said. Zoro’s scathing one second glance had me holding my hands up in surrender, “Don’t shoot the messenger.”

Mihawk had gotten close enough that you could make out his maroon coat, his green candle flame, and his coffin  shaped ship.

_What commitment to an aesthetic!_

“He **is** the greatest swordsman.” Zoro said, slightly unsheathing Wado. I gripped his arm, preventing him from pulling it further. His crazed eyes met mine, I could see he was about to yell at me to let him go, but he stopped when I met his eyes. Rather than tell him not to go, not to do this, I simply nodded, releasing his arm and stepping back. It was hard to let him go, but he needed to do this. I didn’t know what I was trying to say, that it would be okay? Maybe. I’ll save his stupid ass? Probably. You can beat him? Nope. 

Zoro took off, running across the deck and hopping over to the sinking ship. I followed his progressions as he jumped around, finally appearing behind a man who had just fired his gun at Mihawk. The Krieg pirate was shaking as he took in an uninjured man at the end of his barrel. They were too far away to hear what was being whispered between Zoro and that pirate, but Zoro soon projected his voice out loud enough we could hear, addressing Mihawk. 

“I’ve never seen a sword handle so gentle, or with such grace.”

“There's no strength in swordplay based on force.” Mihawk answered. Zoro grinned at that answer, positively delighted. He nodded to the sword on Mihawk's back. 

“Did you also use that sword to slice up this ship?”

“I did.”

“Then it's true. You're the best. I set sail for only one reason. To meet you.” Zoro moved his bandana from his upper arm and tied it behind his head. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the incoming train wreck that was this confrontation. My hands protested as I gripped the rail too tight, 

“And what is your goal?” Mihawk asked, now truly looking at Zoro. 

“To beat you.” Was Zoro's simple reply. 

“How foolish.” Mihawk sneered. Zoro answered by drawing Wado. He smirked at the warlord in front of him. 

“You've got spare time. So let's do this.”

Someone finally noticed that Zoro not only carried one, not two, but three katanas. Shouts started ringing out at the realization at just who the man was that was challenging the world's greatest swordsman. 

“Its Zoro!”

“Zoro of the three sword style!”

“Really? A pirate hunter?” Krieg’s voice rose above the rest, scoffing. 

“He's a what?” I could hear Sanji’s exclaim.

“He’s a Strawhat pirate!” I corrected by yelling out. Luffy shouted proudly in agreement. Both of us watched and didn’t bother to acknowledge Usopp when he asked us to leave. 

“Hey Luffy, Tani, we better hurry, come on! The going Merry is about to sail right out of sight. Hurry!” 

_I hoped that boat had enough medical supplies. Probably not. Maybe…_

I looked over at the chefs watching the confrontation with eager and apprehensive eyes. I took a deep breath, channeling ever bit of confidence I had in me, and set my shoulders. I walked with a purpose over to the unsuspecting men. 

“You!” I barked, startling them. The first one I made eye contact with I started giving orders. “I need you to get me a first aid kit. I need thread for stitches, lots of them. Towels or cloth to soak up blood. And alcohol.” The guy blinked at me, and I’m going to blame the fear overtaking me when I yelled “Oi! Every second you stand there is a second wasted. Lets move, Chef!” clapping my hands along to wake him out of his stupor. He squeezed out a “yes, ma’am” and bolted inside. 

I went back to the rail, coming up next to Luffy. 

“He won’t die, but it isn’t pretty in the end.” I told him quietly. His frown was the only acknowledgment to my words. 

“A fight? You're a weak, pitiful creature.” Mihawk jumped from his ship over to the wreckage. “If you are in fact a competent swordsmen you should see the disparity in our abilities even before we cross swords. I must ask you why have you challenged me? Could it be your courage? Or is it simply your ignorance.”

“My ambition drives me.” Zoro answered, placing Wado in between his teeth. He unsheathed the other Katanas, the scabbards dropping noisily to the deck. “Also, I made a promise I intend to keep.”

“The greatest swordsmen in the world going up against Roronoa Zoro, two masters of swordplay. What sort of fight is this going to turn out to be?” Patty said loudly. 

“There isn't a person alive who can defeat big bro! He’s already the best in the world!” Johnny called out. 

We watched Mihawk rip off his necklace, unsheathing his small blade. 

I could feel someone running up to me from behind. I turned, ready to deck the man who dared, only to find the frightened chef I had tasked with getting supplies. I was getting a bit paranoid, but in my defense, this was the middle of a battle. 

“Sorry, thanks for getting this!” I told him, taking the bag from the man and placing it at my feet as I waited. 

Zoro had taken that time to complain about the sword his opponent decided to is. 

“It'll be more than adequate.” Mihawk explained. “After all, you wouldn’t kill a fly with a cannon would you? You may have quite the reputation on the east blue, but that doesn't mean much to me. This sea is by far the weakest of the four. Unfortunately I don’t carry any blades smaller than this one.”

“I have had just about enough of your attitude. Now, you die.” Zoro charged forward. He cried out “ONI-GiRI!” using his most powerful attack at the start. His three blades slashed forward, coming down in a perfect arch. 

And they were stopped by the small blade Mihawk held. All three blades. Stopped by one small dagger. 

Knowing it would happen and seeing it happen, they just didn’t compare. My heart stopped. It was the biggest display of power yet, and it showed truly how far we still had to go. 

We were so _fucked._ _I_ was so fucked! I’d never get strong enough to survive the grand line!

“Zoro!” Luffy cried.

“Big bros Oni-giri was stopped?” Johnny exclaimed.

“But that's crazy! That attack never fails to stop an enemy! What’s going on here?” Yosaku cried.

“AHHHHHH! I am not that far behind the worlds strongest!” Zoro yelled. He started slashing and attacking, his swords clashing every time with the dagger. I waited for the second that Mihawk tossed him back. Instead, they clashed again, pausing and pressing against each other as Zoro blocked the move. Mihawk’s eyebrows raised. 

“Interesting.” The warlord said. That single word drawled from his mouth made me realize what had just happened. This time I could feel my heartbeat racing in excitement. I grabbed for my Captain. 

“He did it Luffy.” I said, grabbing his other shoulder and turning from the fight and forcing him to look at me, shaking him and I held him. “He did it! That was it!”

“That was what?” He asked. I let go of him just as suddenly as I had grabbed him, and latched back onto the rail so I could keep watching, whispering the answer. 

“Haki.”

Mihawk’s eyes met mine across the ocean, and my grip on the rail tightened as I met the frightening hawk-eyes dead on. Zoro started attacking again, and thankfully the warlords eyes returned to his opponent. As Zoro's attacks became more frenzied, I knew it was a matter of time before his newly unlocked Haki failed him. Just as I thought, Zoro leaned too far into an attack, allowing Mihawk to land the first hit on the back of his head, sending him forward and rolling. Panting, Zoro stood back up and faced his opponent. Again, he was beaten back. This time, Zoro struggled to his feet but still charged, and Mihawk need only to shift out of the way to avoid the swing, Zoro falling over himself. And yet, he stood back up.

“What is it then? What weight do you carry upon your shoulders? Speak up, weakling?” Mihawk asked. 

“How dare you call him weakling! You’ll pay for that!” Yosaku yelled, drawing his sword.

“We’ll teach you a lesson!” Johnny added, drawing his own katana. Luffy grabbed them both and demanded they stay put, forcing them down. 

Zoro prepared a new attack, but as he moved his katanas down, Mihawk stabbed forward into Zoro’s chest. 

Blood sprayed from the wound. I couldn’t help the scream that tore from my mouth, a loud and quick “No!” before I got a hold of myself. I covered my mouth with my hand, cutting off the rest of the scream. Zoro's arms dropped a bit, but still he held his swords. 

“Big bro!” The duo had tears streaming down their faces as they watched along. My own tears joined them. 

Mihawk stood there, dagger in his opponents chest, and spoke to Zoro. We couldn’t hear what they said, but it wasn’t long before Zoro actually moved forward, into the knife. Mihawk pulled out and sheathed his dagger, causing Zoro to stumble back. It took a second for Zoro to straighten out. When he stood tall, panting and determined, his opponent asked him to state his name

“I am Roronoa Zoro.” He called out clearly for all to hear. 

“I’ll remember it. No one as strong as you has come around in quite some time. So as a swordsman's courtesy, I'll use the world's strongest black sword to finish you.” Mihawk reached behind his back. My heartbeat filled my ears, along with Yoru’s prideful screams as they were drawn. Light bounced off the black blade as Mihawk twisted it in his grasp. 

Zoro, the crazy motherfucker, thanked him. 

“Give up big bro, stop it please!” Johnny and Yosaku cried. The rail creaked under Luffy's grip. Usopp gasped behind me. I couldn’t look away, but I didn’t think I could watch. 

As the two collided, you couldn’t see the hit itself, yet I flinched the second they should have connected. In the end it was obvious from the shattered katanas and blood that shot out of Zoro who had lost. With enough sense of mind, Zoro sheathed the screaming Wado Ichimonji, his only remaining sword, accepting his defeat. Zoro stood and faced Mihawk with opened arms.

“But why?” The warlord asked. 

“Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame.” 

“Fine.”

The sword dropped.

“ZOOOOORRRROOOO!” Luffy’s cry was heartbreaking. I drew blood as I bit down on my hand, forcing myself not to scream. We watched as Zoro flew back, blood flying out of the newest cut. He seemed to hover for a second before continuing his backwards descent, crashing into the sea and disappearing below the surface. Luffy pulled his arm back, and I grabbed it, knowing I wasn’t truly strong enough to hold him back. 

“Krieg is your opponent, Mihawk was Zoro’s.” I tried. Sanji yelling distracted me though, “Don’t be stupid! Give up your ambition and live!”

What a stupid statement.

Luffy took my second of distraction to fling out his hand, arm stretching and flinging himself forward at Mihawk. His hat fluttered to the deck as he left. I scooped that up along with the medicine bag.

“Let’s move, we can save him.” I told the three hysterical men still with me. I wanted to be that way too, but then Zoro would die! I shoved Usopp onto the boat, thrusting the medicine bag and hat at him as the duo rowed us forward. I dropped my backpack to the deck, kicked off my shoes, and dove into the water where Zoro's blood was turning the sea red. 

I thought that jumping into the sea, everything would take on that muffled sound quality. And it did, but there were also some voices speaking clear as day down here. I wish I had time to figure out just what was going on, but I had none. My first and only priority was Zoro. 

I opened my eyes and forced the to stay that way. The salt stung, but I had to keep them open, I had to find him. The voices proving I might finally be going insane could wait, as long as I saved Zoro. He wasn't too far down yet, mouth opened as he drifted down. Small bubbles of air and large amounts of blood escaped from him. I swam hard, grabbing the sinking swordsmen under his arms and struggling under the weight. I kicked my feet harder then ever, pleading and begging with my own body to just keep moving up.

I gasped for air as my head broke the surface but didn’t waste any time, making sure Zoro got above water too, his head tilted back against my shoulder. Most of the voices were silenced as I surfaced, except one which followed me. 

Wado cried for its wounded master, ashamed they could not better serve and protect. Honestly it was almost more heartbreaking than the actually wounded Zoro. My silent tears mixed with the water running down my face. 

The guys in the boat dragged Zoro over the boats edge, not listening to my shouts of being careful. I was next, being hauled by the back of my shirt like a dog into the boat. Shivering and soaking wet, I looked to Zoro laying on the deck and seeing this carnage up close is, it’s, well…

I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn’t look away. Blood poured out of the man in three different spots. I hoped that some of the blood was mixing with water because there was so much, it was running along the cracks and pooling under his body. 

“Get as many towels as you can” I croaked, and fell to my knees next to Zoro. No way that medical bag had enough, not for this. 

My hands moved to his neck as I watched his chest. He was breathing, obviously unconscious, and heartbeat weak, but I didn’t think I’d need to perform CPR or try to get any water out of his lungs. My eyes didn’t leave him as I unpacked the medical bag, grabbing the towels first. But like I thought, there wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough. 

The swords that were used to cut Zoro were well maintained, and sharp. The stab wound seemed to be the widest cut of the three. I was afraid I would need to check _inside_ to see if anything was punctured. The thought nearly had me passing out, so I moved on and decided to come back to that. Unconscious me couldn’t save him. The last slash cut into him stretched impossibly long, and was deep. Another smaller slash, cut along perpendicular to the large one. In theory that one would be easy to stitch shut, the cut much thinner and shallower than the rest. If I knew how or had ever stitched a person up before. 

That wasn’t even getting into all the small scrapes and nicks he got from the swords that seemed to litter random spots on his body. None looked bad, so I focused on the three main cuts. 

The boys returned with armloads of cloth. I told Yosaku to get us out of here and on our way to Cocoyasi village, but he didn’t seem to hear me through his own tears. Johnny was instructed to keep pressure on as much of the wounds as he could. He paled, but didn’t pass out which was all I could hope for. 

Usopp was kneeling on the other side of Zoro, sticking something under his nose. Nothing happened. 

The rags quickly soaked in the blood. We had to replace them at an alarming rate, I was sure this was just too much blood. He was still unconscious, even though he occasionally twitched from the pressure we added to the wounds. 

“Don’t die. Please don’t die.” I whispered. I could imagine how someone who lost this much blood could possibly survive. We needed more towels already, all of ours were soaked and ruined. 

Finally whatever Usopp was doing woke up Zoro, who sucked in air as the pain register, squirming away from the pressure we were putting on the wounds. 

“Hey, relax, you’ve been seriously hurt.” I said to him. He ignored me, of fucking course. 

When this idiot lifted his remaining sword up I nearly lost it. I was seething, but I held it back, knowing it was important to Zoro to say this. So important, he was crying. Or maybe that was from the pain. Or maybe that was from the shame of loosing. Still, as his arm shook with effort and sweat dropped down his forehead and _blood pumped faster out of his body_ he spoke. At one point, he paused, seizing up with pain, but he pushed on. I did my best to ensure he didn’t die as he said his piece.

“-Until the day comes that I defeat him and take his title, I will never-never be defeated. Is that okay KING OF THE PIRATES?”

Finally passing out for good, I told Usopp to keep pressure on the wounds near him and let him stay unconscious. I went to grab the alcohol, but Luffy’s shout of my name had me pause when time was crucial. 

“Luffy?”

“Go on ahead, I’ll leave Zoro and Nami to you and Usopp!”

“Aye, Captain!” I said, focusing again on the man in front of me. Usopp had a bit more to say.

“Roger that. Don't you worry about a thing! Tani, Zoro, and I will get her right back. And make sure you get that cook to join our crew. And then on the Going Merry the six of us will set sail to the grand line!”

“Yeah! Let's do it!”

“Usopp, help stop the bleeding!” I called out to him. “Yosaku, get us out of here.”

“Right!” He finally listened and sprinted away, and soon our little boat was sailing away from the noisy fight. 

I moved the rags and pour the booze over him, Zoro twitched, his subconscious mind trying to get away. I gave the same treatment to the needle I had, and the thread. 

“Such a waste,” moaned Johnny as he watched me pour. 

“Better than being dead.” I said. 

Taking my limited knowledge of sewing, which let me repair a rip in clothing without seeing it, I did my best to place even stitches down the first large cut. I worked and counted, only once having to tell the boys to “shut the fuck up or I’ll throw you overboard so I don’t have to hear it.”

I moved to the stab wound next. I poked around, gagging but holding it together, and figured everything seemed like it was all good in there. I wasn’t a doctor, but I figured if something was nicked and bleeding I’d feel it. All I felt was squishy inside bits I could do with never feeling again.

Stitching up that wound was the most difficult i’d done, but eventually I had one wound left. The longest gash stretching from his shoulder across his chest and down to his opposite hip. It would scar, that’s for sure. I did my best to sew it closed, occasionally my fingers slipping in the blood. When I did that the tears threaten to spill over, but I willed them back once again. They would cloud my vision, if I let them fall. 

When I was done, I cleaned off the rest of the blood that had, what else was there to say than leaked out? When he was cleaned off, it was clear only a small amount of blood now leaked from the wounds, the stitches holding. I slapped a few cloth bandages on, afraid to move him much to wrap him in bandages least we rip the stitches. 

In the end, I was a bloody mess. I couldn’t stop shaking, my hands covered in Zoro's blood were steady when they needed to be but were failing me now. There was just so much blood. It didn’t seem possible. The rusty copper smell overwhelmed my senses. How could someone hold this much? 

 _Did_ **_she_ ** _bleed this much when she_ - 

I jerked away from Zoro. Getting the blood off **immediately** became all I could think about. I launched myself at the rail, shoving my arms as far as I could and intent on scrubbing my skin my nails to get all the dried and caked on blood as well as the fresh. 

I nearly dove in the sea is what I did. 

Instead, Usopp caught my shoulders before I tipped in, helping me get as much blood off my skin as possible and as fast as possible. He started mentioning how the blood would attract sea kings, and I told him to go help the duo row up away from here as fast as they can for the next five minutes.

“You sure? I can stay…”

“Go Usopp, please.”

Left alone for a few seconds I could take stock of myself. 

Still shaking. Mentally drained. Clean skin, but my clothes were a different story. At least I think I could get the blood out of them later. If not oh well. 

Unfortunately my spare clothes were on the Merry. I didn’t know how it happened, really, but the next thing I knew Johnny had let me borrow one of his shirts, plain black and too big. Yosaku had some baggy black pants I borrowed, which were surprisingly comfortable. Changed and clean, I sat next to Zoro and started my vigil. 

 _And now my watch begins._  

The reference didn't bring a smile like they usually did. 

I didn’t notice how long it had been. I didn’t notice much of anything, save for the slight rise and fall in Zoro's chest that told me he was still alive, still breathing. 

“Tani.” Usopp startled me, coming from nowhere. It was dark, when did that happen? “Why don’t you get some sleep. It will be awhile before we get there.”

“M fine”

“Tani-“

“Usopp-“ Two can play that game fucker, and I’m better. 

He sighed and left me alone, not bothering me again as I watched over Zoro. Occasionally his breathing hitched, and I would wish again that we had something for the pain. I added it to the supplies we needed. Maybe I should start carrying a first aid bag with me, at least until we get chopper? Is that too ridiculous? 

Zoro thrashed out of the corner of my eye. He didn’t look like that a second ago! His bandages were rapidly staining red as he bled out, and I called for Usopp to help change the bandages. Then Johnny. Then Yosaku. When no one came I didn’t know what happened to them, but I didn’t have time to look either. Zoro was going downhill fast. 

When I pulled back the first bandage, I nearly screamed when I saw every stitch ripped open. Scrambling I grabbed the alcohol. Did I need to resterilize his wounds? Better safe than sick? Wincing, I poured a bit of alcohol over the wounds. 

This time, Zoro screamed. 

My tears were streaming down my face, making it hard for me to see. I didn’t my best to blink them away while I whispered how sorry I was. I cleaned the need and thread, and got to work. He was tense as I stitched him up this time, squirming and groaning in pain. When he stopped I think my heart nearly gave out. 

“Zoro? Can you hear me? Can you say anything?” 

He had passed out again. Pale did not describe how white this man was, he was almost translucent. He needed blood but I didn’t know how to do a transfusion. I was crying freely now, I couldn’t hold back the tears as I felt helpless and lost. 

I checked for a pulse, my bloody hands leaving marks on his neck as o felt for his pulse. When I couldn’t find it, I leaned down, blood soaking my hair and cheek and I pressed my ear against his chest. There was nothing.

When did his heart stop? 

I started compressions, and I started yelling. 

“YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE HERE!” My hand slipped in the blood and I landed on top of him before I could stop myself. I scrambled back up and wiped my hands on my already blood soaked clothes, starting compressions again. Checking again and not hearing anything, I tilted his head back, plugged his nose, and gave Zoro a breath of air. Then another. 

25 more chest compressions later and there was still nothing. 

“Come on you shitty swordsman! YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR PROMISE IF YOU DIE HERE!” I screamed. 

“You killed him!” Usopp’s horrified voice made me spin around. He looked so hurt, so betrayed. His eyes filled with sadness as he took in Zoro, and turned to rage as they looked to me. 

“Usopp, I -“ I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what to do. 

“Don’t deny it! The blood’s on your hands!” He screamed, jabbing his finger at me. I looked down and I nearly vomited off the side of the ship at the blood coving my clothes and skin. 

_I’m the reason Zoro’s dead_

 

Like jumping into the lake on a summer day, coming back to reality from that dream was a shocking transition. My chest hurt so much, my face was wet, and I struggled to breath. I looked down at my hands and didn’t see any blood. Still, the lingering feeling of it remained. I shivered as the night breeze blew by, and the sweat that made this oversized shirt cling to me made it twice as cold. I looked over to check on Zoro, expecting him to be knocked out and probably fine but jumped when Zoro's opened eyes met my own, the glow of a nearby lantern allowing me to see a bit better in the dark. Then I registered the pressure on my ankle, and glanced down to see Zoro's hand wrapped around it. He tried to wake me up.

He removed the hand, and tried to sit up but I sprang forward and grabbed his shoulders, being mindful of his injuries, and pushed him back down. The whole time I kept my face tilted away from him, using my hair as a shield. 

“Stay down, idiot.” I said, my voice raspy and quiet but easily heard in the night. 

“Tani.” His voice was equally dry and low, making me jumped as I realized I should get him something to drink. Both of us. 

“Hold on.” I said, and he yelled my name again after my disappearing figure. 

I found some water inside, taking the moment away to wipe my face and shake away the dream. I took a deep breath and ventured back. When I returned I helped him sit up and get his fill of the water, making sure he didn’t spill. When he pulled away I helped him lay back down which he did without putting up a fuse, probably because he instead chose to tease me. 

“What, no sake this time?” He still spoke in a low tone, and I didn’t see anyone else around so I assumed they were asleep and he didn’t want to wake them. I copied his volume. 

“I knew you’d appreciate it, but you’ve lost too much blood right now.” I told him, checking over his bandages. I peaked underneath and saw my handiwork. 

_Stitches are still there. It was just a dream. He’s fine. Just a dream._

“Oi,” he tried to get my attention, but I wouldn’t give it. 

“Try to relax and get some sleep. This is a pretty bad injury.” I whispered, moving back to my spot against the railing. 

“I’m fine, Tani-“ I snorted. He _growled._

_This mother fucker._

“If you’re fine then I’m fine.” I snapped back. He didn’t expect that. We both stared at each other, him thinking and me waiting for him to say something. I wasn’t expecting what he said next. 

“...and if I’m not fine?”

“Then... I don’t think I’m fine.” I said “But it was just a dream. I’ll go check on the others, see if anyone’s taken night watch and if were anchored and-“

“Tani **stop**.” Zoro cut me off. “Turn off your brain and come here,” he tugged on my arm, and his soft “please” broke down my last wall. Roronoa Zoro just said please. I let him arrange me so I was laying on my side next to him, his arm wrapped snug around my shoulder. I tucked in a bit closer, and put my arm around his lower waist, away from any injury but not low enough that I, uh, ya know. Felt his goods. 

_Not the time._

“If you sleep, then I’ll sleep.” He said, mimicking what I just said. 

“Yeah, okay.” I mumbled, crashing hard now that the panic was fading. Also, how was this man so comfortable? 

 

When Usopp woke up in the middle of the night to pee and saw his friends cuddling closer than ever in the middle of the night he grinned, wished he had a photo snail, and decided Nami would be the first person he told, if she really turned out not to be evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I know it got a bit stressful for a moment there. Bit sad. But they cuddled in the end!  
> Thank you everyone who leaves a review. I read and appreciate every one of them, and I respond when I post the next chapter, which is between one and two weeks from the last update.


	16. The Worst Man in the Eastern Seas! Fish-Man Pirate Arlong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is leaving reviews for this story! Recently I got my first bad commenter. They were quite rude when they told me they didn't like my story, and were warning others away. Luckily I have so many other wonderful reviews to read that are the exact opposite and so nice that they cheered me right up!  
> Enjoy the new chapter :)

The first thing I was aware of was that it was too bright. When I turned my face away, I really just smashed it into somebody’s chest. I froze, half a second not remember who I had fallen asleep next to, but relaxed quickly enough when realized it was Zoro. He sounded like he was still snoring, and I chanced a peak at his face. Yup, asleep. I moved slowly, pulling out of his grasp and stretching as I stood, taking in our surroundings. Still on the boat, still no one around, still early morning. 

The boys wouldn’t be up for another hour minimum. I looked around to see if I could spot anything- nothing but clear blue skies and a calm sea. I didn’t know if the duo had a map or compass or where it was if they did have one so I couldn’t check our heading. With that realization came a moment of fear- we could be lost at sea. My heart seemed to clench in my chest, my entire body freezing up. The panic that threatened to overwhelm me was unexpected but not unfamiliar. Still, It took a few moments to shake off the feeling, to control my thoughts. 

 _Even if we were lost, we would find our way_ I told myself. Slowly the panic faded into something more manageable. 

I looked over Zoro before going inside. His bandages would need to be changed when he woke up. But I wouldn’t dare try now, he should sleep as much as he can. Instead, I did what had become routine, and started breakfast. It took no time at all, without Luffy I had to make smaller portions. The smell of cooking meat woke the duo up first, both came in with their mouths watering. Usopp next. I checked with them all to make sure we were on course. Usopp confirmed that we were still headed after Nami and the duo said they had stayed up late, looking at maps and figured out she was headed to Conomi Island. I didn’t know that was the name of Nami’s island, I only knew of her hometown, Cocoyasi, and Arlong Park. There was another destroyed town that I forgot the name of, and a few other villages on the island that Arlong collected money from. Still, that wasn’t what was important here. The boys had stayed up late to do this, which I was grateful for, and I explained as much. 

“-But I told you guys where she was going? Didn’t I?” The boys frowned at me.

“You just told us to get us away from the restaurant. Anyway, how did you even know where she was going?” Yosaku said.

“Yeah? Did she tell ya?” Johnny leaned forward, waiting for my answer. I looked between the two, gauging their sincerity. 

“Did you… did you not believe Usopp when he said I saw the future?” I asked. Yosaku smirked while Johnny leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. 

“It was a good joke, but we figured it out! We know Big Bro Usopp lies all the time!” Yosaku said. 

“Yeah, we were impressed you went along with it, but were no fools.” Johnny added. 

I had to turn my back on the boys, fixing up the final plate for Zoro, or else they would have seen how my face struggled to keep the laugh or scream from coming, honestly I wasn’t sure which it would be if my mouth opened. They didn’t believe Usopp. This was somehow both perfect and utterly hilarious. 

I left the guys to finish their meals while took a plate out to Zoro. When I stepped back out on deck I saw that he was awake and struggling to sit up. 

I rushed forward, kneeling down on the ground and setting the plate aside I helped Zoro sit up and use the boat siding to lean against. He resisted my help but otherwise said nothing. He was out of breath with the effort, face twisted. Again I wished for something for the pain, and vowed to see if someone on Nami’s island had any extra for us to take. I offered him the food without a word, figuring he would be more cooperative on a full stomach. He quickly devoured the meal, handing me back the plate with a small “thanks.” 

“May I check your wounds?” I blurted out. He snorted, relaxing into the boat. I didn’t realize how tense he had been. 

“Go ahead.” He said, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. I checked first to make sure there were no broken stitches. Satisfied, I moved onto poking different areas, seeing where he was starting to scabbing over and making sure there wasn’t anything weird colored coming out or hot spots, which would mean infection. I had no idea if there was anything else I should do, so I wrapped him with a new bandage and got him settled back down. I grabbed his plate and made my way back to the kitchen, where the guys were talking now that their meal was finished. I went to the sink and turned on the water, just letting it run as I let out a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding. I gripped the counters edge, willing my emotions to just settle down for once, but they swirled in a confusion mix within me. I was tired, I was worried, I was anxious, and I didn’t know what to do next.

Actually that was a lie. I did. Taking a deep breath I pushed down everything I felt because we needed Luffy to defeat Arlong. I turned to the table and smacked it with my hands as I put them on the tabletop, grabbing the three boys attention and cutting off their conversation about eggs and why the yellow part didn’t mix with the white part while in the egg itself. With all eyes on me I told them what I was thinking. 

“Okay, someones got to go back and tell Luffy where it is we’re headed.” 

“Didn’t you tell him where to go before we left?” Usopp asked me. 

“I did.” _I think?_ “Buuuut, this is Luffy. I should have told Sanji where it was they needed to go, Luffy probably already forgot.” 

Usopp hummed in agreement, though he looked unhappy about it. “So who goes?”

I turned to the duo, who looked at me wide eyed. 

“Yosaku.” I said, “You seem very strong and capable.” His dear caught in the headlights look morphed into one of pride. “Can I rely on you to swim back to the Baratie and bring my Captain to Arlong Park?”

His shoulders dropped as his smirk faulted. “You want me to what?”

“She’s headed where?” Usopp and Johnny both cried. 

“She’s heading to Arlong Park. Honestly, if she was staring at his poster don’t you think that’s where she’d go?” I focused on Yosaku. “The sooner you leave, the less you have to swim.”

“That’s going to take hours!” He cried. I frowned, he was right. Hours we didn’t have. How did he get back before? 

_...Panda shark! How do I find a one though? Hm…._

“Wait here.” I said, and did my best not to run out of the room. I went to the opposite side of the boat from where Zoro was, and leaned over the rail. As I took in my reflection in the water, I started muttering to myself, giving myself a small pep talk if you will. 

“This is the dumbest thing I think I’ve ever done. But as I always like to say, fuck it.” 

Talking a large breath, I plunged my face into the water, opening my eyes and letting the salt water sting them once again. The familiar muffled sound of being underwater was accompanied by a few voices. 

“Hello. Can anyone hear me?” I said. From nearby, a voice that had been singing cut off. I looked down, where I last heard the voice, and my brain shut down. 

_W_

_Wh_

_Wha_

_What_

_._

_._

_._

_SHARK_

I leaned back as it started swimming up. Gasping in air as I came above water, spraying it everywhere as I fell back away from the rail right on my ass. The shark broke the surface next, I knew it because I heard it’s splash, but he must not have come out very far because from my spot on the deck I couldn’t see him. I scrambled forward, all instinct in me screaming not to do this, but still I peeked over the rail. 

I met the eyes of a shark.

 _“Hello.”_ He said to me. 

I let out some noise, I don’t even know what. This was simultaneously the coolest and the weirdest thing ever. I was having a conversation with a shark! 

“Hi!” I swallowed back the nervousness and leaned over a bit more. “You can understand me than?” 

The shark nodded. I took in its white and black pattern and realized that this panda shark could very well be the shark to take Yosaku. 

“I need a favor.” The shark tilted his head at me, I didn’t know if that was in confusion to what a favor was or if he was asking what I wanted him to do so I explained both. “I’m asking you to do something for me, and in exchange, you come to the gates of Arlong Park in 3 days time at noon and I’ll be there with a huge pile of fresh caught fish just for you!” 

“ _Cooked.”_  The shark bargained back immediately. I blinked, but slowly smiled. This was going much better than I expected. 

“Ah, I’ll have cooked fish for you. Some of the best.” The shark seemed to think about this. It didn’t take long though before he accepted my offer. 

“ _Okay, what do I have to do?_ ”

“Do you know the sea restaurant Baratie?”

When everything was all set with Marvin, that was the shark’s name, I went inside to get Yosaku. The other two boys trailed behind to see just what I had done. When they saw the shark just off the side of the boat, they all started screaming. I had to use Nami's tactic of a good whack to the head to get them to finally calm down, because no amount of talking was getting through to them in this panic. In our world I wouldn't dare to literally knock some sense into someone, but here people just seemed more resilient to that kind of treatment. It still made me feel a bit guilty but they didn’t leave me much of a choice. 

“Do I have to?” Yosaku didn’t whine so much as whisper in a horrified tone once I explained that Marvin was going to carry him to the sea restaurant. 

“No. But it would be very helpful. You’ll be fine and you’ll get to eat way better food again. Remember the food Sanji cooked?” I said. If bargaining didn’t work I was thinking about tripping him next, but the mention of Sanji's cooking seemed to be the best incentive I could have come up with.

“Yeah alright food!” Yosaku cried, and jumped right into the water. 

“Wow, that was way too much like Luffy.” Usopp said. I nodded as we watched the shark easily take the man in his mouth and swim off back the way we had just come from. Yosaku protested loudly the whole time, assuming I had meant he would ride on the back of the shark. By protested I mean he mostly shreaked. I tried reassuring him he was fine but I don’t think he could hear me over his own screams. We watched them until we could no longer see them, finally turning away when they were but a spec on the horizon and getting to work sailing this thing after Nami. 

It wasn’t long before I found myself sitting near Zoro again, my notebook in my lap. I stared down at the book, hoping my own words would give me the answers I needed. Zoro had gotten out a cleaning kit and with a bit of my help had sat against the rail, intent on soothing the disgruntled Wado. It was a pretty comfortable silence until Zoro opened his mouth to break it. 

“Why didn’t you stop Nami?” 

I didn’t bother to look up from my notebook to give him the answer he sought. Why couldn’t my book do this for me, huh?

“Because she needs to try and finish her goal.” I stopped myself there. I wanted to add that she's been working eight years for this, and it's going to all go to shit pretty soon. I wanted to tell him we had to let Nami try it her way, but we also need to be there to help once it fails. Instead I kept Nami's story to myself. Zoro wouldn’t want me blabbing his story to the other. Speaking of which, his past was still something I needed to talk with him about, before we got any more crew. It was hard enough finding a moment alone with just the two of us, like right now.

Zoro didn’t say anything for a while after that. In fact, I heard Wado being sheathed so long ago that I thought he fell asleep. So when he spoke out of nowhere, I jumped, nearly tossing my pen right out of my hand. 

“Why didn’t you stop me?” 

This time I did look up from my notebook, squinting at the man as I tried to figure out what he meant. When he saw my confusion he explained. “Mihawk. You grabbed my arm, I thought you were going to stop me. You told me I wasn’t strong enough before...Why didn’t you stop me?”

That was a loaded question. I couldn’t lie to Zoro, but I was very afraid of how he might react to more of the truth. He practically served me up the opening I needed to tell him. Now was as good a time as any though, as we had some privacy. It had been the only thing stopping me from mentioning this sooner. 

That and I was a bit afraid I might find myself being turned into sushi. 

This was bigger than me knowing our future. I knew the past, the pain, the before. I knew what no one wanted to share on this crew. 

I was fucked when it came time to talk with Sanji about this. 

Still, this was a serious conversation, so I shut my notebook and set it aside, pen going behind my ear so I didn’t lose it as the ship rocked. Then I gave Zoro my full attention. 

“I didn’t stop you because I know just how important your promise is.”

Zoro is frowning at me. He doesn’t say anything, just frowns and stares. Finally after too long, when I’ve started to fidget and twist as my nervousness creeps over me, he speaks. 

“I don’t get it. So I tell one of the crew in the future about …” 

“No. You don’t really speak about her, ever.” I don’t say her name, for some reason I don’t dare. “I left out something when I was explaining these things with you and Luffy.” I took a deep breath as I paused. Here goes nothing. “I didn’t just see the future. I saw the parts of the past as well.”

“You saw… the past?”

“Ah. Just some parts. Of everyone of the crews past. The moments that shaped them into who they are today. You can ask anything you'd like about your own past, but I won't tell you what I saw from the others.” Although this seemed to placate the man a bit, he seemed angry, his shoulders too tense and his knuckles white as he balled his hands into fists.

“What did you see from my past?” Zoro demanded. I swallowed back my fear to answer him, he deserved the truth after all. 

“When I saw your past, I saw glimpses of your 2000 fights and losses with... with Kuina." I don't know if it was at the mention of the number of losses, or if it was me finally saying her name that made Zoro wince, but I pressed on. "I saw your fight with real swords. I saw her doubt, and your words of confidence. I saw the promise you made to each other.” My breath hitched, I had to force myself to keep going. Zoro looked no better than I felt as I talked. “I saw her fall.” 

Zoro sucked in a breath of air, wincing immediately as it probably pulled on the stitches. Or maybe it was from the emotional pain.

“What else?” His voice was breathless, almost like I had knocked the air from his lungs with my words alone. 

“I saw the next morning as you were training and some of the boys stopped to tell you she passed away. I saw you training harder than ever, pushing yourself far beyond your limits. It was frightening.” Hesitating but ultimately deciding this might break some of the new tensions, I shook my head and gave him a weary smile as I spoke of the next memory. “You lifted a boulder above a stream with just some rope and your teeth! I almost didn’t believe it.” Zoro's face lighted for just a second with my small smile and reminder of some of the stupid training exercises he did. I had one more though. One more memory that he probably didn’t want me to see that I had to add to this little confession. He seemed to sense it to, because he braced himself as if he knew what I was about to say. 

“I saw when your Sensei gave you the sword- Wado Ichimonji” 

He blinked, then looked down at the sheethed sword in his lap. 

“You know it’s name?” 

That’s not what I had expected him to say. 

“Right. You didn’t know that yet.” I smiled sheepishly at the man but he didn’t notice, too busy looking down at his sword. 

“Can you hear them yet? The swords? The best ones have voices. Wado cried out for you when you both fell.” I asked. He jerked, wide eyes staring back up at me. He swallowed hard, I could see it. 

“I thought I might’ve been going crazy from blood loss.” Zoro admitted. I giggled, and shook my head. 

“Nope, you’re just as sane as I am.” If I added an airy quality to my voice as I said that, well, no one but me understood the reference. 

“That’s not really all that comforting.” He teased. I stuck my tongue out at the man, feeling some of the tension leave as I realized Zoro wasn’t as mad as he could have been with me. In fact he had more questions, which was way better than what I expected, which was for him to get so angry he’d leave. 

“So you hear the swords too? Why?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. I woke up one day and could hear them.”

I didn’t mention the animals yet. I think I might be getting what’s going on, but I wanted to get more information before I just came out and said I could hear the voices of everything. 

Claiming to see the future is bad enough. The past is an extra beeping of unbelievable crazy bullshit. Let’s just keep the shocking news to a minimum.

Zoro seemed to settle in on himself, eyes unfocused as he thought over what I had just told him. I focused back on my note book, placing it back in my lap, allowing him the semblance of privacy as he worked through whatever he was feeling while also staying close by should he have any more questions. I opened the book back up to the first Arlong Arc page, where halfway down underlined three times were the words “Zoro gets captured and taken to Arlong.”

Now, this was something I thought should still happen, but if I stayed and got caught with him, the fishmen would go through my bag. Would the look in the notebook, or just dismiss it? If I left Zoro and went with Usopp I’d have to swim, and my stuff would be ruined in the water. I could try hiding the notebook on bored, but then if it was found they’d definitely look at it. My best bet was staying and leaving the backpack laying around like it wasn’t important. Even if they flicked through it, maybe they’d figure it was a log book. But not if they caught sight of the Arlong page. 

Sighing, I ripped the three pages out that had to do with the fishmen and started methodically tearing them into smaller pieces. 

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked, his tone converting confusion and alarm. 

“Shredding anything I have about what happens on the next island.” I said. 

“So that’s what you write in there?” 

I let out a noncommittal hum and tossed the tiny pieces of evidence into the sea. I went back to my notebook and flipped around, checking what I had about the future. I wrote about Hachi at fishmen island, so I ripped out those pages too, my heart racing as I looked at them in regret before shredding those too. I could rewrite them later, but I couldn’t wipe the fishmen's memory if they read anything. 

Should I just destroy the whole thing? Start over? What if I missed something in my second attempt at recording my memories? What if I left the information alone and the fishmen read it? 

“Oi. Relax, I can hear your thoughts running around in there. They won’t touch your notebook, I won’t let em.” Zoro said. I pursued my lips before sighing again and looking at him. 

“Though I appreciate it, you won’t have much you can do about it. Neither will I. They’ll either find it and look through it or find it and dismiss it. I’m hoping it’s the latter, I’m preparing for if it’s not.” 

I went back to checking the book. Everything seemed huge, concerning information if in the wrong hands. Whitebeard's death and Doflamingo's downfall were recorded in here. Not to mention the last page where I had a one more letter drafted out that I had hoped Ben would deliver next. I didn’t want to lose all this information, damn it! If only I had a photographic memory, then it wouldn’t matter if-

Oh. 

I think I startled Zoro when I lunges forward, snatching up my bag. It didn’t take long to find my phone. I swiped to open the camera, laying the book flat on the deck, and positioned the phone over top. 

Why didn’t I think of this before tearing up the last few pages?! 

“Now what are you doing?” Zoro’s low voice was so confused it was adorable- wait no stop that brain! 

“I’m taking pictures of the book before I tear up the rest.” I managed to choke out while mentally berating myself for not thinking of this sooner and flipping through pages, snapping pictures as I went. 

“With the music box.” Zoro said, clearly not believe what I had said. I snorted, though I felt a bit bad. His lack of knowledge isn’t his fault, this is otherworld tech right here. 

_Was I like this world's terminator? I never saw that movie. Huh, now I never will... I’m okay with that._

When I had taken a photo of every page, including the one where I had taped the note I found in my bag, I moved to Zoro to show him. 

“See, photos.” I swiped back and forth, showing him a few pages. His jaw fell and eyes enlarged as he took in the capabilities of this tiny black box. Although it was future information, you couldn’t read any of it without zooming in so I wasn’t too conserved he might glimpse something he shouldn’t. Although he seemed to notice that fact, with the way he leaned forward and squinted at my screen. 

“It’s pretty small. Can you print it?” 

I shook my head. “I don’t have anyway to print them here. But-“ I pinched my fingers against the screen and zoomed in, showing off perfectly readable lettering. I quickly zoomed back out.

“Holy shit.” Zoro said. He was frowning as he looked back and forth from my face to the device in my hand. He seemed hesitant as he asked “Did you… did you make this?” 

I smiled at him, taking that as a compliment. “No. I have no idea how they were made back home, it always confused me too much.” I admitted. “It’s why I’m so careful with this stuff. I can’t fix it if it breaks. Here.” I went back to the camera mode, and flipped it forward. Zoro startled as his face appeared in the screen. I lifted up the phone and smiled, snapping a photo and clicking on the recently taken photo, leaning so our shoulders were touching and showing it to Zoro. His eyes took in the sight of himself on the little screen, frozen in time, a hesitant smile on his face. He looked amazed. 

When he turned his head to look at me, my heart jumped. I had shoved myself a little too close, his face inches away from my own. I forced myself to hold his gaze, not to drop my own down to his lips. I bit my own lip, which drew his eyes down.

At least I didn’t do it.  

“Well.” I said, my own voice a little too high for my liking. I moved back over to my notebook, sliding the phone into the waistband of my pants without a second thought so that I had two free hands to start ripping out all the pages. I didn’t dare look at the swordsmen, a bit afraid of what I’d see. Did he notice the blush on my face? My checks felt so hot, how could he not notice? Why did I get so close? How embarrassing! 

I took out my emotions on the paper, shredding them completely before tossing them overboard. I turned off my phone completely, so no one could accidentally open the photos, and put that along with the much thinner notebook in my bag. I left Zoro on deck without a word to go store it away, and decided that making lunch would be a good use of my time now.

 

* * *

 

 

Ahead of us was a tall building, its yellow brick structure climbing high into the sky, interrupted by red slanted roofs. It’s features were strikingly similar to Sabaody Park, though I was the only one besides the fishmen around here who knew of its uncanny resemblance. Zoro didn’t even bother to face the island, sitting with his back against the spot where the two halves of the boat met. He hadn’t said much to me since I had left him to nap on the deck when I went to make lunch.

Johnny and Usopp crouched behind the rail, as if that would stop someone from seeing the incoming vessel. The two were pissing their pants at the thought of facing Arlong and his crew. I couldn’t really blame them, I was pretty scared too. Fishmen were strong, and it was getting to the point where I didn’t think I had a chance against our enemies. But for whatever reason, seeing the building in front of me let my nerves settle.

I wasn’t suddenly unafraid, but I was just so goddamn pissed off at these fishmen, at the former sun pirates themselves, for what they’re doing to this island, to Nami, to these people. Not to mention that although they lived this nightmare they people of cocoyashi didn’t even realize the level of hypocrisy going on. It didn’t matter, my fear, not in the face of that.

As long as they didn’t kill me, I could handle any injury they gave me. It would be nothing compared to what these people lived through for years. 

“Alright, were here. That’s Arlong Park ahead.” Johnny said, his voice shaking. 

“Arlong Park huh, this is the hideout of Arlong the fishmen pirate from the grand line?” Usopp gulped, “Tani, is Nami’s really here?” I stared at Usopp, not answering. It was with sheer luck the boys didn’t believe Usopp when he said I saw the future, I wasn’t going to risk them believing it. Luckily, Johnny started talking again. 

“Big Sis Nami’s ship was the Going Merry, so before we do anything stupid we should quietly check to see if it stopped on this island first.”

Zoro hit the deck with the hilt of Wado, using it as a crutch to help him stand up. 

“Tani. Is she here?” Zoro repeated, not even looking at me. I sighed, knowing where this was going, hoping for the opposite, and reluctantly gave the answer. 

“Ah.” 

“Then let’s attack.” His thumb flicked Wado so it was slightly out of its sheath. 

_Idiot, stupid, dumb, fucking- gah!_

I couldn’t even think of more insults I was just so pissed off all of a sudden. Although it made sense this is what he wanted to do, fight. Zoro lost his last battle, and the only way to forget, to get better, to be better, is to fight again. 

Still, he could wait another day, maybe five. I knew this, because I had seen the wounds reopen as he fought Hachi. So I told him the truth.

“You’re too injured, your wounds will reopen if you fight.” If my tone was angrier than I intended so be it. 

“But I just said we shouldn't do anything stupid!” Johnny cried. 

“Attack! You Idiot! We don’t know anything about this place!” Usopp yelled.

“Yeah! These guys are the fishmen.” Johnny added for good measure. 

“We need some kind of plan to do that.” Usopp tried to stress.

None of this mattered to Zoro. He lifted his leg, foot now on ledge and doing a great impression of George Washington about to cross the Hudson. Of course, he had no idea that's what he was doing, so I guess he was just trying to look cool as we sailed ahead to the gates of Arlong Park. Why on earth were we heading right for the gates themselves anyway? 

“Well the three of you are busy blabbering and wimping out I’m placing my thoughts on the battle were about to face. Luffy told us to bring her back and I’m going to do just that. Let’s go!”

His sense of duty and determination were admirable, but still… I couldn’t let him fight, not Arlong, not without Luffy. It seemed saying no wasn’t going to cut it, Zoro was too far gone in thinking he could take them all on in his condition. He needed some sense beat into him, and he needed to be stopped. Which is why I didn’t stop Johnny and Usopp from smashing two hammers they pulled from who even knows down on Zoro’s head.

The blow knocked him out cold, lucky for them, anything else and they would be dead men. 

Both the boys stared at me. I stared back, giving no indications of my feelings towards the matter. The two didn’t put away the hammers, barely lowered them, as if waiting to see if they’d need to knock me out too. I stared them down a full minute before I spoke.

“You’ll both have extra chores as punishment. You might want to grab some rope before he wakes up and kills ya though.” 

They both scrambled, and worked on securing their hostage to the small mast of the ship. I took over steering, and led us away from the gates of Arlong park and to the right, towards Cocoyashi village, where we would find Merry along the coast. 

Usopp joined me at the rail with his binoculars, searching ahead for the ship. It didn’t take long for him to find it, or for Zoro to wake up.

“There it is! Found it!” Usopp lowered his binoculars. “Over there!”

“Then she has to be on the island somewhere, we just have to find her.” Johnny was looking over a map he had of the island. The warm brown page’s corner flicked in the wind. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Zoro tried again, his voice barely controlled like the anger within. “Will you idiots untie me? I AM NOT THE ENEMY!”

“We’re east of Arlong park here at Cocoyashi village. But it’s strange. Why would she stop so far from the village?” Usopp asked. He rubbed his chin, thinking on the problem, and ignoring the tied up crewmate. 

“UNTIE ME DAMN IT”

“Zoro, you're hurt way too bad to be any help when we go ashore. Just sit tight and relax-” 

“Usopp, don’t touch him.” My tone was sharp, and startled eyes met mine over the top of a long nose. “You’ll hurt his wounds.” 

Usopp had moved forward to pat Zoro on the shoulder, freezing when I had said his name with his hand a few inches away from Zoro’s wounded body. 

“Oh right. Anyway, you can help us next time, rest up!” He said to the swordsman, before standing proudly and taking command. “Fear not Gentlemen, lady, I’ll bring back the girl safely.”

“Looks like skipping Arlong park has sure cheered you up.” Johnny muttered from his spot behind the map. 

“Tani, why are you letting them do this?” Zoro's pleading voice made my chest clench with guilt, but I had more than one reason for this. Zoro would never be willing captured by fishmen and taken inside the park. This was the only way to get inside right now, with Arlong himself there anyway. 

“Prepare the anchor! Bring us alongside the Going Merry.” Usopp cried. Johnny gave an “Aye,” and started turning the boat. You could hear Usopp, although I was pretty sure he was muttering more to himself. 

“Ah yes, now that we're underway, it’s time to give a name to this voyage. I think I’ll call it the great adventures of Captain Usopp!” 

A second later, the Great Captain Usopp dropped to the deck, crawling back over to Zoro and I. Johnny dropped to his knees as well. I snorted at the noises Usopp was making, sounding like a monkey as he crawled our way. 

“What is it? What did you see?” 

Usopp answered Johnny by making a weird noise and jabbing his thumb over the side towards the nearby docks on the coast. There, three fishmen stood, but they were a bit too far away to make out any details.

“ITS FISHMEN!” Both boys cried out, although they had enough sense of mind to be quiet about it. 

“Full speed ahead.” Usopp whispered the command. 

“Okee-doke.” Came Johnny's reply. A laugh escaped me, I couldn’t help it, and why should I bother to hide the noise when I knew the fishmen already saw us. Curious, I had to watch as we passed by.

Getting my first look at the fishmen, my brain immediately went to Pirates of the Caribbean. Seeing these men reminded me more so of the men on Davy Jones ship then of the anime or manga. Seeing the characters of One Piece fleshed out and alive, it was amazing, but they didn’t look like cartoons. The world looked like it did back home, just with crazy additions. Despite the realistic look, most of the people were easily recognizable. Seeing devil fruits really threw me for a loop, but it was accurate to its depictions in the anime. 

The fishmen were severely under sold.

Realistic fishmen have this coating of slime on their scales that the manga didn’t quite depict, that the anime didn't quite show. Each of the three men were different species of fish, that much was clear. One was a dull blue, the largest of the bunch. He had a wrestlers build and a mean mouth, his bottom teeth sticking out as he stood there talking with his buddies. Behind him was a muted pink angler fish type man. He seemed to have a tattoo on his stomach, which was partially hidden by his Hawaiian style unbuttoned shirt. It looked like Arlong's mark. The finally fishmen was brown, tall and lean. Their entire bodies were covered in scales, including their arms and legs. When one moved his hands as he talked, I caught sight of the webbing between his fingers. 

The whole scene was bizarre. 

“WHY DIDN’T WE JUST DOCK RIGHT THERE?” Zoro was seething. The boys shushed him and he nearly lost it. Usopp did his best to explain. 

“Didn’t you see that? There are three fishmen over there! It's Arlong crew, we can’t stop here right now!”

Zoro bashed his feet right into Usopp's face, while yelling the phrase ‘don't yell at me!’ I’d say Usopp might have even deserved that one, being one of two people to have knocking the swordsmen out. Johnny got them back on track though by pointing out the main problem.

“If there are fishmen here, this entire area must be under Arlong's control, so what now?”

“We could just say we couldn’t find her.” Usopp suggested.

“UNTIE ME NOW MORONS, COME ON!” Zoro yelled at the same time I said "Absolutely not."

Splashing drew everyone's attention to the docks, where only one fishmen remained, the other two moving quickly towards our boat. My heart leap in my chest, and my adrenalin spiked. Boy, did I want to run. But I wouldn't leave Zoro here, and he needed to go into Arlong park for…something, it was written in my notebook. I just couldn’t think. And now remembering my notebooks existence it felt like it was completely obvious, alerting the enemy easily to its presence. Fuck.

Splashing of the bow made me realize that Usopp and Johnny had gone and jumped ship. Double fuck.

“Not leaving with them?” Zoro's mocking tone wasn’t appreciated but I guess I deserved it. I shook my head. 

“Going to finally untie me?” This time he sounded a bit hopeful, but still pissed. He was going to be more pissed soon. 

“I am sorry, but no. We’re going to take the enemy out from the inside, and they’re going to bring us there. ” I just managed whisper over to him before the fishmen jumped out of the water and joined us on deck. I held up my hands in surrender while Zoro growers behind me. I realized though something good was going to come of this. I was finally going to get to say it!

The two fishmen looked back and forth between the two of us before looking at each other.

“There's just some scrawny girl and a guy here?” The larger one said. I sucked in air through my nose but held back. I mean, scrawny? Really? 

“What should we do with them?” The other asked. I coughed, getting their attention, and did my best to not bounce like an excited Luffy when I spoke.

“Take us to your leader.” 

_Fuck yes. I feel like I just got an irl achievement!_

Of course, no one else knew why I was so excited. The Fishman actually believed I was excited to meat Arlong. Zoro just looked at me like I was insane. Maybe I was. 

It was sort of anticlimactic, after that. The fishmen on the boat shouted back and forth with the one the left on the dock, who was shouting that he’ll checking town before heading back to Arlong park, with the four of us sailing back to the gates.

I was tied up and placed next to Zoro, who was tied up off the mast now. As the fishmen were distracted bringing the ship about, Zoro’s angry whispered drifted my way.

“Great, now what? We’ve been captured. We’re headed to the enemy. And you knew this would happen!” 

“This is right where we want to be.” I said back to him.

“What?” He said way too loudly. 

“Relax and trust me a bit, would you?” I snapped back. 

“Hey! Stop talking!” The fishmen demanded. He didn’t have to tell us again.

A short while later they were yelling for their brothers to open the gate so they could bring in the prisoners and stolen vessel. Our ship passed easily through the opened metal, and into Arlong park. 

Dozens of fishmen lined the small dock, and the surrounding area. Arlong sat in his chair, flanked by two high ranking fishmen. One of them was the skinny one with the very large lips that will go after Usopp later, the other some boxy guy who had long braided hair. I didn’t remember him much.

Someone grabbed my arm hard enough to bruise and pulled me along, off the boat and throwing me onto my knees in front of Arlong. Zoro got a similar treatment, except they actually had to kick the back of his knees to get him to kneel. 

I didn’t look at the man sitting in the chair. I didn’t look at the man who called Fisher Tiger captain and still took humans as slaves. I didn’t look at the man who had cause Nami so much pain, her town so much pain, this whole island so much pain. 

No, I stared at the ground, shaking with anger but let them think it’s from the cold. Too late I realized that I had been so caught up in my anger that I didn’t hear Arlong speak, or Zoros reply. Only the angered tones of the fishmen finally broke through to me. 

“One more time, What was your purpose in coming here to this island?”

“Like I said before, I'm looking for a girl you half-fish bastard!” Zoro said. A part of me wanted to scold Zoro for using the fish part of the fishmen to insult the guy, the other part of me wanted to start yelling something worse. Arlong didn’t get as angry with the insult as I expect, if his relatively calm voice was any indicator. 

“Wow. For someone I consider a good meal, you are either really stupid or you’ve got a lot of guts in there. We fishmen are, simple, the next rung up on the evolutionary ladder from you pathetic humans.”

_Oh great, a monologue._

“We are incredible resilient, we can breathe both on land and underwater, an ability which clearly establishes our physical superiority over you. I don’t know if this will make any sense to those puny brain rolling around in you heads, but fishmen are the lords of all creatures, and to fight against us is to defy nature.”

“I’m really sick of listening to your big ideas, Arlong.” Nami’s shoes clinked as she across the concrete. For her, I glanced up from the ground. Her shorts were longer than I had ever seen before, her tank top rising high and covering up her chest more than ever. She was more covered than I had seen, and yet still dressed in a tank top and shorts. Her attitude though, that was something else. The way she carried herself, the self assure smirk on her lips and sway to her hips.

I always did found the female villains attractive. 

“Why are you always so serious Nami, you know that I wasn’t talking about you. You are a very special human, our greatest navigator, and a valued member of this crew. You always have been.” Arlong told her. I wanted to gag at his attempt at flattery. 

As Nami approached Arlong, I focused back onto the ground, allowing the conversation to flow around me. If I joined in no one would be happy.  

“Say what you will, but I’m a lot smarter than any of you, that’s for sure.” Nami spoke like a snotty high school girl, or I guess the equivalent here would be like a rich teen noble. Zoro was more focused on something Arlong had said as opposed to the fact that Nami had free reign in a base for fishmen. Well I guess they sort of had something to do with eachother.

“Why did he call you his navigator Nami? You can’t honestly expect me to believe you work for him?” His disbelief was clear, although there was also a hint of something else, the tone of a person whose beliefs have been rocked, the tone that comes when a person betrayed. 

“Hold on, is this guy a friend of yours Nami?” Arlong asked, butting his head in. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” I could hear the sneer in Nami's voice. “This is just another fool who thought I wasn’t going to steal all of his treasure right out from under his nose. To think he actually followed me here without knowing that, shows how stupid he is.” Nami’s knees appeared in the corner of my eye, and I looked to see she had crouched down in front of Zoro, smirking at the man. She was a good actress, she looked completely believable. If I didn’t know the truth, I would have bought it. 

“So this is the person you really are. All along I thought you couldn’t stand pirates.” Zoro said. His voice was hard now, even and giving nothing away. 

“Ya thought wrong. It was all an act. And you bought the whole show.” She tilted her shoulder and although I couldn’t see it I knew she was showing him her tattoo, her mark for the crew. 

Her brand. 

Her chains. 

“Thats-” But he couldn’t finish the words.

“I’m a pirate plain and simple, and a navigator for Arlong.” She stood back up and my gaze refocused down. I couldn’t hear he shoes though so I doubt she moved far. “I guess you finally get it. I just used you guys to get what I wanted. You were skilled enough to serve my needs, but boy were you guys a bunch of suckers.”

Arlong laughed behind her. The sound was harsh and guttural, it set my teeth on edge. 

“She had you guys completely fooled. She's cold blooded. She betrayed her family for money, so you really shouldn’t feel too bad. If I were you id just admit defeat and try to forget the day you met her.”

Although I didn’t see what had happened, something in the air seemed to shift when he mention betraying her family for money. Was it Nami, who no doubt tensed while her emotions slipped, or was it Zoro, who had seen the lapse and knew only what I had mentioned but was putting it together anyway? 

“I don’t need to.” Zoro finally said to Arlong. “Because I never saw anything in her to be trusted in the first place. If she turned out to be a serial killer I wouldn't be surprised.” 

“Good, so why don’t you just get the hell out of here, I’m tired of your face!” Nami yelled, her cool facade slipping just a bit at the harsh words from someone she considered a friend.

The splashing sound was the only sound that alerted me that I had forgotten something. I looked over and instead of seeing Zoro, I saw nothing. Looking father back into the water I saw small air bubbles coming up from the bottom and breaking on the surface, the dark shadow of Zoro's body fading as he sank.

Any thought that perhaps a fishmen came from behind and dragging him back was squashed when one of them spoke up. 

“Hey, anybody know why that guy just jumped in the water?”

I swear I could hear the static that accompanies an old television when it has no signal. My mind was scrambling to find purchase on a thought, any thought, but I just couldn't focus. 

It lead to me trying anything to get out of the ropes that bound my hands behind my back.

The fishmen continued to talk around us, and although I recognized on some level that they spoke, that the noise was them, I didn't make out anything they said. I continued to stare down into the water, watching the bubbles as Zoro sunk lower and lower, moving my arms in any way, clawing at the rope trying to pull it off so I could jump. All of me wanted to jump in now, to save him, but If I did I would be in the same position as him, bound and unable to swim. So here I sat, unable to do anything because I was weak. I was weak and stupid and I couldn’t get these stupid fucking ropes off my fucking hands, it was taking too long and the bubbles were coming up slower. 

“Zoro.” I breathed out his name so quietly I barley heard myself.

“That IDIOT!” Nami screamed, jumping into the water after Zoro. She made a smaller splash as she dove after the man, quickly snatching him and bringing him back up to the surface. She tossed him onto the ground before lifting herself out of the water. Seeing his soaking wet, shivering form made me feel better and worse, angry and relieved. How could he just throw himself away like that? Nami seemed to be feeling similar feelings, or at least thinking similar thoughts.  

“What do you think your doing?” Nami asked him, getting right in his face and asking the question on ...well everyone's mind, really.

“No, what do you think your doing? You’re really just a nice girl who cant watch one guy die, so why don’t you quit pretending? And you might want to jump in a little quicker next time, I thought I was dead.” Zoro continued to cough up water while chuckling, which was a mistake. 

While I had started leaning towards more relieved than anything else, Nami had settled on furious. She stood up and kicked right into his stomach, shouting that he was a bastard. She grabbed at the bandages wrapped around him, hulling him up onto his feat. Zoro tried to put up a good act, but I could see he was in a lot of pain. 

"Try that again, and I'll make sure you die.” Nami told him. 

“Really?” Zoro scoffed. 

“That’s a lot of bandages. Must have been hurt pretty bad.”

“Actually I forgot my shirt, grabbed these to cover up so you wouldn’t get distracted.” 

Nami barely let him finish his sentence. She punched forward, and Zoro doubled over, dropping to his knees, shaking and coughing. It took everything in me not to go over to him, to help him. I stared at the concrete in front of me while I listened to Nami’s bare feet walk across the concrete, tasting the blood in my mouth as my teeth bit into my lip. One of the fishmen asked what they should do with us, and Nami told them to lock us up.

I only lifted my head again when yelling from afar drew most people's attention. Another fishmen came running into the park, screaming for Arlong. He was on the dock when we first got here. When he made it up to Arlong's chair, I focused back onto the ground, more furious than ever at this situation, and at myself.  I wasn’t strong enough to allow my true feelings loose, not yet. It only added fuel to my desire to get stronger, to train harder. As soon as we had the Merry back, I was never going to be put in a position where I couldn’t speak my mind again.

Slimy hands made me flinch back, but the webbed fingers gripped harder and roughly pulled me up. They took us into the structure and down a flight of stairs, and tossed us both into a damp holding cell. Both of us groaned as we rightened ourselves.

“Great. Now what?” Zoro spat at me. Flinching back only slightly I replied with as much confidence as I could.

“Now we wait.” 

We sat in silence as we did. Zoro was much too angry for me to interact with him, and a lot of it was my fault for not intervening. I’m sure some was directed at Usopp though too. Maybe. Was it bad to hope so? Just so it all wasn’t towards me? 

Thankfully it wasn’t long before we could hear someone returning. Their footsteps made both of us tense, but I was fairly sure what, or who, was coming. As expected, Nami came through the door, knife in her hand and hair shading her eyes. Zoro tensed further, while I relaxed. Nami made short work of the ropes keeping us prisoner, and turned to leave without a single word spoken. She paused right before she left.

“Get out of here quick. Arlong’s going to be back soon.”

Zoro looked between the rope and myself, then both of us looked towards the clatter that rang throughout the cell. Wado had been returned.

“Okay, Zoro,” I said, catching his eye as he picked up his sword. “Now we attack. Leave no one left conscious in the Park.” 

His grin at the chance to finally let loose and shed some blood should have terrified me, but instead it made my heart skip a beat. He was still pissed though, that I could see too. 

He dashed ahead, and I could hear him clashing with his first opponent down the hall. By the time I got there, he was long gone, leaving behind an unconscious fishmen with a long spear. Shrugging, I grabbed it and made my way up the stairs, back out into the main outdoor area. I was surprised Zoro had also done the same, so quickly that is. His ability to get lost was truly amazing, so I expected him to end up somewhere inside rather than out here, but perhaps he was sensing where the enemies were? Did he even realize he had awakened haki in his battle with Mihawk? It had slipped my mind to ask if he realized, in the heat of the moment he might not have. Filing it away as a conversation for later, I walked up the man who was lounging in the leaders chair, one leg hanging off the arm rest to the right, chin propped up with his left arm. When he caught sight of me, his smirk grew. 

“She tells us to run, but we have nowhere else to go but here. Besides, we promised Luffy we’d bring her back with us.” Zoro sort of half frowned at me. “What’s he up to anyway? Cause things are getting messy around here.” 

So I told him exactly what was happening on board the little grocery boat headed our way. 

 

* * *

 

 

The small boat cut through the water quickly, taking the three men to their friends. Sanji’s lunch was spread out on the table on deck; Rice pilaf, tender pork on the bone, fresh bread, spinach pasta, chicken noodle soup, and finally a steaming plate of green vegetables. Luffy inhaled a full plate of rice, which Sanji was almost used to by now. Yosaku shoved noodles into his mouth, exclaiming his praise and thanks between bits. 

Sanji swirled his wine in his glass. “I don’t care about you guys I’m just practicing for the evening I get to make dinner for Nami, Tani, and myself.” 

As Sanji downed his glass of wine, taking a moment to savor the flavors as they dance across his tongue, Luffy chowed down on the meat, tearing every last piece off the bone with his teeth.

“I hope you can get Nami to join the crew again. Her and Tani are the best!” Yosaku said. Although Tani did ask him to ride in a shark. But he didn’t get hurt so it all worked out in the end! 

“Yeah, of course we will. I mean, she is our navigator.” Luffy said, mouth full of the last bite meat off the bone of his share, but not a crumb spewing from within as he talked. 

Yosaku grabbed at the last piece of meat, to Luffy’s chargrin. 

“Hey that's mine!” The Strawhat boy cried out. 

“You just ate the other one. I get to have one for myself!” Yosaku told him. 

“But ordered the meat.” Luffy whined. 

“I don’t care, it's mine!” Yosaku’s words started an all out war. 

“Over my dead body!”

“You’ll have to catch me first.”

“Give it back!”

“I'm taking a bite.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Quiet!” Sanji called out. “There's something down there.” Both Yosaku and Luffy froze, their eyes wide but for two different reasons. One was frightened by the ominous warning, the other excited. Both feelings grew when Sanji added “It's something big.” 

As the sea cow named Momoo rose from the water, waves crashed into the side and rocked the small boat. Yosaku screamed, while Sanji and Luffy simply stared at the large creature who stared right back.

“What the hell is that?” Luffy asked, his head tilting as he took in the giant animal in front of him. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. 

“Sea monster!” Yosaku cried. Luffy has started to think that maybe he had seen something similar, once. He had come across a field of them back on Dawn. 

“It's...a cow?” Luffy seemed both amazed and confused. Who could really blame him, the sight in front of them sure was one of a kind. When his chef spoke up, though, he listened. 

“Not cow, they don't swim. Hippo?”

Oh, Sanji was so smart! Of course cows didn’t swim. He even had another animal as an explanation! His choice for a cook really was paying off. 

“Whatever it is you can tell it's from the grand line.” Yosaku said. This only added to the stars in Luffy's eyes.  “What's it doing all the way out here in the East Blue?” 

The boys silently contemplated how it got out here, or in Luffy case if it pooped, when they all realized the same thing. 

“Why is he staring at us?” Luffy voiced. Yosaku was the first to figured it out.

“He wants the food!”

“What!” The stars in Luffy's eyes disappeared. No one touched his meat! 

“Quick, give it to him before he sinks the ship!”

Rather than do that, Luffy threw his arm forward and attacked with a Gum Gum Pistol, refusing to share his food. The fist connected with its target and sent the beast flying back, falling below the surface. 

“Bad sea cow!” Luffy yelled to it. “Stay away from our food!”

“HA! Yes! You knocked it out.” Yosaku cheered. The waves started up again though, and the sea cow rose again from the water, this time with a mighty roar. “Oh crap, you made it mad!” 

“You back for more?” Luffy puffed up his chest and got ready to punch the animal again. Sanji’s foot connected with his face, causing him to tumble back. Not far enough that he went over the rail, but enough to get the rubber man to stop his assault. 

“Dumbass! There's no reason to punch this poor hungry hippo. She’s probably just a baby and can't catch food for herself yet.” Sanji reached out and grabbed the plate with the last piece of meat on it, directing his attention to the sea cow. “Huh? Isn’t that right?” He cooed at the creature. 

“You’re insane.” Yosaku said to the man talking to the sea cow like it was a baby. Not that he’d been around many of them, but him and Johnny had been enough places and had heard the ways girls go all gaga for em. That and puppies, for whatever reason. 

“Here ya go, eat up.” Sanji reached out, holding the plate with meat on it up high. “That's it, don’t be scared, I won’t hit you.”

The cow stared at the plate for a few more seconds. Slowly, it opened its jaw and moved forward. 

Sanji's foot connected with its chin, sending it reeling back and crashing back into the water once more. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DAMN JERK?” Yosaku raged, forgetting for a second that the sea king was a vicious animal and not a pet.

“It was going to eat me with the plate, what could I do?” Sanji asked, taking a puff of a newly lit cigarette. The sea king roared again, alerting the small crew of its return. 

“Here it comes!” Yosaku cried. Luffy got into his fighting stance, pulling back his arm. He was ready to kick some sea king ass! Sanji stopped him though.

“Stand back, this is my show!”

Sanji ran across the deck, his powerful legs pushing faster than most, helping him climb right up the mast. When he reached the top, he jumped and aimed right for the Sea King coming at their ship. With a cry of “Collier Coup!” Sanji’s leg connected with the neck of the cow, sending the animal back into the water, finally unconscious.

“Yes! Back to the food!” Luffy cheered, talking a seat back at the table with Sanji.

“That was refreshing.” The man in the suit commented as he picked back up his glass of wine. 

“You guys are insane.” Yosaku said. “Seriously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was alright! This chapter took me to the end of my two week self set deadline because my business was broken into and robbed in the middle of the night. I opened my store front six months ago, and although it wasn't a huge loss, it was a huge hassle! Its all been sorted, so the next chapter should be up before the two week deadline.


	17. The Witch of Cocoyasi Village, Arlong's Female Officer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading :)

When I finished telling Zoro just how Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku were traveling here, I went and grabbed my backpack from the small boat we had come here on. My precautions with the notebook weren’t needed in the end but I still think it was a good idea to dump that info for now. Maybe Franky could build a good spot for it on the Sunny… wait maybe Franky could just carry the notebook, like he did with the plans for that weapon! I could think of no safer place for the world’s secrets to be kept. Would he think it’s weird?

Until then I’ll probably end up writing, taking a photo, and destroying a lot of pages. Good thing this notebook was big.

With my backpack retrieved I returned to Zoro and ended up taking a seat on the ground near the throne-slash-chair, using it to prop myself up. I couldn’t remember exactly what was going to happen, but I’m fairly sure Hachi shows up soon. So I settled in to wait.

_This hunk of junk isn’t anywhere near as good as the Iron Throne._

I took the next few seconds to silently thank whatever force had brought me here that they at least waited until I had seen the end of Game of Thrones. Not that it was good, but at least I still saw it.

Time passed without either of us saying a word now. I figured Zoro must still be a bit mad, the most likely cause of which was being tied up and me not releasing him. I was sorry about it, but more so that it had come to that. 

Zoro was unwilling to listen to reason. We had warned him of the danger, I had told him not to fight, and he only wanted to attack. He had this look on his face, even now I can’t describe what I saw there, but I didn’t like it. He’s reason for fighting was skewed. He had to be stopped, and then given an outlet. Like a park full of some Fishman, not the heavy hitters, but the Fishman were strong enough that even their lower level guys might just be enough to get Zoro’s anger to a low simmer. 

So I couldn’t apologize. Even though I wanted to, I couldn’t do it. I’d seem like a weak first mate, someone who can be pushed over. If I cracked with this decision Zoro would never respect my authority again, and he would be right to. 

So I wasn’t the one to break the silence.

“Ugh, what's taking so long! Luffyyyyyy where are you! You’ve got that sea cow so hurry up! Five more minutes of this and I'll keel over from boredom!”

It wasn’t a second later that grunting alerted us to someone who was over the wall surrounding the park, just outside. Whoever it was started speaking, loudly. My eyes widened as I recognized the voice of the fishman I was waiting for. 

“Incredible! What are you, some kind of super fish?” Three fishing poles were now peaking over the wall where the Fishman was speaking, and one of them seemed to be tugging on something on the line judging by the way it bent. 

“Not even the might Hachi, Octopus Leader of the Arlong Pirates can pull you from the ocean. What an epic battle. I don’t know who you are but your the gutsiest fish in the east blue! Hey! What the!” A weird stripped… something appeared over the ledge, with two arms connected so it was a body part, just an unidentifiable one. Maybe a torso? 

“It was me all along?” Hachi cried in surprise. 

The line snapped and the fishmen disappeared behind the wall once more. He sounded like he landed painfully on the ground. I looked to Zoro, who’s eyebrows were scrunched up but a small smile played at the edge of his lips from whatever just happened there.

Zoro stood up and I did the same. Together we went over to investigate. He climbed up some rocks nearby and I followed his steps. When we were high enough just to look over the wall we look down to find a large and slimy orange octopus wearing stripped clothes. On his forehead was the symbol I immediate recognized, the dark spiral sun design an unmistakable mark.

“You are indeed the gustiest fish in the East Blue. Me!” Hachi continued to talk to himself while he started climbing up the wall towards us. Suddenly he looked over his shoulder. “Hold on, that's weird.” 

“It sure it.” Zoro said, drawing the fishman’s attention up to us. I went to elbow him in the side, but he dodged. His wide eyes met mine, I think Zoro had just used haki to do that, and I gave him what I hoped was an encouraging smile before Hachi drew our attention back down to him. 

“Hey! Who are you! Speak up, now!” Before either of us could say anything, Hachi scrunched up his face and pointed all his six hands towards himself. “Huh? Me? I’m Hachan, but all my friends call me Hachi!”

I covered my mouth, trying to keep the laughter in. It was sort of like interacting with my three year old nephew, their thoughts all over the place. After a few seconds I had myself under control so I lower my hand and spoke. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Hachi.” I said with all honestly. 

“Are you a fishmen too?” Zoro asked, like it wasn’t completely obvious. 

“Of course, of course! I’m an amazing octopus fishmen.” Hachi started waving his arms behind him, leaning forward and standing in the weirdest way. He flipped himself around a few times to do it on both sides. This time a few giggles slipped out, but only Zoro heard me. 

“Its look to me like you're just a few humans. A marine! Or possible a guest!” Hachi continued talking with us. 

“A guest?” Zoro glanced over his shoulder at the park littered with unconscious fishmen. 

“You could say that.” I vaguely told the man, not wanting to lie. But this was good enough for Hachi who babbled excitedly about having a guest at the park. Zoro leaned with his back against the wall and listen as I continued to talk to Hachi. It didn’t seem like Zoro wanted to do much talking, which was fine. 

“Arlong isn't here, is he?” Hachi asked us, pausing and letting me know he was actually waiting for an answer from me for this question. 

“Nope. Do you know where he is?” I said.

“Apparently there's some long nose guy running around causing trouble.” Hachi grabbed the three fishing poles on the ground and resumed fishing while he talked to me. “So Arlong locked up the long noses’ friends here, then went to Cocoyasi village to hunt down that pesky troublemaker.” 

“Usopp.” Zoro sighed beside me. I looked over and down and he looked up, our eyes meeting over our shoulders. Zoro stood and turned back around, climbing up onto the very edge of the wall, then squatting down and holding his hand out back to me. It took me a second, but I grabbed on and Zoro hoisted me up onto the ledge with him, basically just standing up. He made sure I was steady on the ledge before he let go. 

“This Cocoyasi Village.” Zoro said, hoping down below like it wasn’t a good ten foot drop down. “How do we get there?” He asked Hachi.

“Get in.” Hachi nodded towards what looked like a giant flower pot floating in the water. Although that wasn’t my biggest concern yet. First I still had to get down from the wall. 

“You’re both guests. Hope in, I’ll take you.”

Zoro looked back up at me, still on the ledge and staring wide eyed at the drop. I was going to have to jump like he did, and I didn’t look forward to that pain that would flair in the joints of my ankles as I landed. Or worse if I broke something. 

“You coming or what?” Zoro asked, though he made no move to get out of my way or to get in the boat/pot. Instead his face was turning a deep red and he looked anywhere it seemed but at me. He stuck his arms out far from his body, and just stood there. 

As if to catch me. 

Oh.

I angeled my jump so that I would land with the backs of my knees and shoulders hitting his arms, so he was holding me princess style. It didn’t last long, he had me standing a few seconds after he caught me. 

“Thanks.” I said, still a bit breathy as my heart raced. He grunted and made his way over to the floating pot which was just big enough for one fishmen, and two small humans. And now this was a problem. Was this karma for reading so many ‘and there was only one bed’ fan fictions? 

_Except this is ‘and there was only one pot’_

...

_Fuck._

He climbed in first, easily getting situated without tipping the thing and leaning back, leaving me room in front of him to climb in. 

I stared at the pot for a second, trying to figure out how to get in without tipping the thing while also not sticking my ass right in Zoro's face. I wasn’t seeing many options here.

“You coming or what?” Zoro snapped at me. I was taking up time we didn’t have. I didn’t say anything, but I did move forward and did my best to get in without embarrassing myself. I tossed my backpack in first, getting it out of the way. Frowning, I crouched down, sat on the deck, then sort of slid down into the pot. Finally standing in the thing with Zoro, I didn’t have a chance to grab the sides of the pot before Hachi came over and strapped the pot on like it was a backpack. The sudden lurch from under our feet as his put it on caused me to crash back into Zoro, whose one arm went around my waist and other one held onto the side of the pot.

“Sorry!” I squeaked out. He only grunted. When I went to move away, I just got knocked right back into him as Hachi moved forward. Zoro tightened the arm around me, not letting me go even after we were on our way with only minimal rocking from Hachi swimming. We were going fast enough there was wind blowing around the few pieces of hair that fell out of my ponytail. I didn’t say anything, neither did he, but my face felt hot, much too hot with the wind, but I couldn't stop the blood rushing to my cheeks. I probably looked like a tomato. Even worse, the steady rocking was causing me to rub against he his chest, which I did my best to not do because of his injuries. So I was leaning forward, and because of that and because of how tight he was holding my hips, I was also pressed and rubbed against his crotch, where I could feel a growing problem between us. 

A large growing problem. 

_He’s a guy. This isn’t an attraction to you. It’s just his stupid body reacting to the stimulation not his mind. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want you-_

He let go so suddenly I stumbled forward, giving us some space. I guess he had enough of that. I grabbed the edge of the pot with both hands and willed my face to stop being so fucking red.   
  
 _Maybe I just imagined it. Because it’s what I wanted to happen. Yeah._

Neither of us commented on anything that may or may not have just happened, and instead focused on the dock that was conveniently now just ahead. 

It was a surprisingly short ride. Fishmen are really fast, and I had never been more thankful of that fact. 

“Cocoyasi Village.” Hachi announced he pulled up to the dock, completely oblivious to what had just passed between the two humans he carried. Zoro climbed out first and offered me a hand, literally pulling me up again when I had taken it. He let go the second my feet hit the wood this time, and I stumbled before catching myself.

“Arlong should be around here somewhere.” Hachi told us. It was weird to think he was complexity obviously to what just happened.

“Thank you, Hachi.” I told him. When Zoro didn’t say anything I stepped on his foot. I actually hit my mark this time too, which told me Zoro still had a long way to go with his haki and distractions.

“Yeah, thanks.” Zoro muttered.

“No problem. By now!” Hachi took off but didn’t go very far before he turned back to us. “Oh one more thing, I completely forgot to ask you your name! What do you mean, I told you my name. Hachan! Nice to meet you!” and with a final wave the man was gone. 

“Weird.” Both Zoro and I concluded, our eyes meeting for the briefest second, and I quickly looked away, my face heating up again. Lucky for me with so little time we said nothing more of any of it and took off into town. 

It didn’t take us long at all. When we got there, a bunch of people were helping to pick up a collapsed building. Some people collected stray debris, while others swept away dust and small chunks, and large men carried away the bigger pieces. Some people mentioned salvaging as much wood and material as possible. Anything of value or still intact from inside the building was being moved off to one side.

Everyone was busy, and no one gave us a second glance. I tried to get a few people to stop and talk with me, but all of them brushed me off to work, knowing that I wasn’t a part of this small village. Finally fed up with how I was getting brushed off, Zoro grabbed the next guy to walk by us. 

“You see a long nose guy anywhere?” Zoro demanded an answer.

“Last I saw he was being dragged back to Arlong park.” Was the guys reply. His voice was cracking like a teenage boy, but he seemed much older, though he looked just as lanky as one.

“What?” Zoro cried, smashing his hand right next to the mans face, making the guy flinch. I grabbed Zoro’s arm, but it wouldn’t budge.

“What do you mean. You say he was captured?”

“Zoro.” My voice was low, but the frightened man started talking. 

“Yeah, they took him back to Arlong park just a while ago.” The guy’s voice cracked more now with fear as he spoke.

“That courageous young man stood up to Arlong and his fishmen. He’s probably dead by now.” Another villager said. I looked around and realized a few of them had gathered around to see what the fuss was about. Each one was wary of us. This village definitely protects their own. 

“This is bad. They won’t be forgiving- he got caught right after our visit.” Zoro said, looking at me. He moved his arm and instead of me grabbing him, he was grabbing my wrist now, pulling me along. 

We started running back to the park, or at least what I hoped was the park. Zoro's poor sense of direction could be leading us anywhere, but wherever it was hopefully it would still put us in Luffy's path. 

We weren’t running for long when I knew we were right where we needed to be. 

First we heard the birds. Well, I’m sure Zoro heard their chirping and caws. I heard their panicked calls warning each other to move out of the way. Next came the sounds of snapping wood and downed trees, reminding me of Jango and the chase through the forest. Zoro stopped, and looked around, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward more, a good five feet. Well it’s more like Zoro moved himself- if Zoro wanted he could have planted himself there and I’d never be able to move him. Good thing he cooperated because looking into the forest between the trees you could make out the small boat plowing through the islands vegetation and heading right for us. 

“Huh? Zoro? Tani?” Luffy’s confused voice met us first, then the boat that had run aground flew by, just barely missing hitting us. Would It still be considered run aground, if it was tossed onto the land?

It continued past us and plowed through the rice fields, stopping only when it finally crashed into a hill we could see in the distance. 

“Come on.” I said, following the ships trail in the dirt and making my way to the destruction.

“We’re here guys.” I heard Luffy announce to their small group.

“What the hell were you doing!” Zoro called out to our captain, who was dusting off his clothes. There wasn’t a scratch on him. Sanji was sitting nearby, cigarette hanging limp from his mouth, the rest of his face a blank mask as he stared at the ground and most likely contemplated the decisions that lead him here. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, his suit covered in dust, but otherwise he seemed unharmed. The only visuals part of  Yosaku’s were his legs, sticking straight up out of the rubble behind the chef.

“You guys okay?” I asked, scanning them from injuries I might have missed from farther away. At the sound of my voice Sanji looked up and, confirming it was a woman, his whole body seemed to get a second wind, perking right up. He no longer seemed dazed by the near death crash, and brushing off his suit he looked almost fine. He started his tornado spin walk thing towards me. 

“Oh yes, I’m just fine especially now that I get to see you again, Tani-san! There’s no need to be concerned for me, although I do appreciate your kind heart. I would get hurt a thousand times over to save you and Nami-swan!”

Sanji had stopped right in front of me and lifted my hand up and gave the back a kiss, like I had only ever seen in movies or read about in older books. It was ridiculously cute. I couldn’t help the blush that spread across my cheeks. I was really starting to hate that reaction. I also didn’t get the chance to say anything back, though I was thinking something along the lines of my life isn’t worth yours and don’t you ever sacrifice yourself for me you fucking idiot, because Luffy addressed Zoro's original question. 

“What do you mean, we're here to pick up Nami, duh! How come you haven't found her yet?” He finished cleaning himself off by cleaning off his hat and placing it back on his head. “Oh yeah, what about Usopp and Johnny?”

“Usopp. Oh no!” Zoro’s face turned from outrage over who even knows what - _what was he even angry about?_ \- to fear for his fellow crewmate as he started to run off to Arlong Park, grabbing my arm and dragging me along with him to continue our run, which also pulled me away from Sanji.

“Come on we gotta hurry.” Zoro insisted. 

Sanji was fuming, hands in the air as he yelled at the swordsmen dragging me along, calling him a brute and telling him not to man handle a lady, while Luffy asked the more important questions. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

Zoro stopped and spun back to face Luffy, making me nearly crash into him. I blinked at the weird and rough treatment, and the fact that he still didn’t let go of me.

“That dumb ass has been caught by Arlong. We gotta hurry before they kill him.” Zoro explained. 

“He’s already dead.” Johnny said out of nowhere. Everything was happening so fast now! We all looked over to see him come stumbling down the path of destruction. Zoro finally dropped his hand from my arm. He turned to stare at his friend who collapsed onto his knees before he made it to us, crying. 

“We’re too late. Big bro Usopp is dead.” Johnny’s fist hit the ground with enough force to cause tiny spider web fractures in the dirt itself. When he finally looked up at us you could see the tears streaming down his face. “Nami murdered him.”

I was the only one who didn’t make some strangled noise of surprise. At least I think so. Objectively I knew the truth, but to hear someone say a friend died, it still hurt. At least I thought I knew the truth, I hoped Nami didn’t kill him. But that would also mean that she had to hurt herself to keep him safe. Everything here was too complicated. No matter what I did someone still got hurt. 

I couldn’t save everyone.

“You can’t be serious!” Yosaku said, the first of the men to find their voice after the news.

“Yeah, it’s true. She was a traitor all along.” Johnny said, sitting back. He seemed like he was calming down as he explained. “She's been winning Arlong’s favor so she can have the treasure buried in Cocoyasi village all to herself. That women’s just a cold-blooded killer. She won’t stop until she gets what she wants. Nami had us fooled the entire-AH!”

Luffy surged forward, grabbing the front of Johnny shirt and hulling him up to his face. His straw hat fell off and floated to the ground behind him. I carefully plucked it off the ground and brushed off any dirt, while Luffy yelled at the man in his grasp.

“Quiet! Say another word and you’ll regret it!”

“Easy Luffy. This has nothing to do with Johnny.” Zoro’s calm tone held a warning. Back off. 

“Go on, believe whatever you want. But I know what I saw. Nami killed big bro Usopp!” Johnny said. He had a lot of confidence to stand up to an angry Luffy like that. 

“Shut your mouth!” Luffy shook the man, as if trying to shake some sense into him. “Never in a million years would Nami kill Usopp, she wouldn’t do that to her friends.” 

“But… But I saw it!” Johnny was now begging the man, all of us, to believe him, and my heart went out to him. Johnny was only telling us what he saw, even if he didn’t see the truth. He fully believed what he was telling us. Or she did kill him. But she didn’t. Probably. Maybe. 

“Luffy he’s-“ 

“What was that about friends. Luffy?” Nami asked, cutting off anything I was going to say. She came up the road, a sway in her hips and some sass in her stride as she got closer and closer, stopping a few feet away from us. She had this air of confidence, a smirk on her face, and just the way she stood was giving off total villain vibes right now. Clearly her bitchy girl attitude fully in place and my women living part of me came forward to say ‘damn she’s hot’. Nami was always pretty but this was something else. I couldn’t help the stutter in my heart. 

I always had a thing for the female villains. I liked a girl in charge, a bit too much. Her act was good, and it only made her more attractive to know this was something she can tap into but it wasn’t all she was. She was kind under this persona. I discreetly checked to see if my nose was bleeding, finding the smallest spec of red.

Damn it! I berated my body, willing it to calm down as now really wasn’t the time. I was lucky it wasn’t a lot of blood and completely obvious. 

With a gasp of her name Luffy spun around, dropping Johnny on the ground in a heap.

“What are you doing here?” Nami asked him after a few seconds. Her voice was hard. 

“What are we doing here? You're our friend. We came to get you.” Luffy told her. I handed back his straw hat which he placed back on his head.

“What a pest.” Nami sneered. I decided to focus my mind on something other than _pretty girl nice to look at_ and use this opportunity to look for tells, for cracks in her act. I knew she was lying, but just how good of a liar was she? Did her eye twitch? Her nose? Did she shift her weight too often or rub her elbow when she actively lied? I was going to find out.

“Nami?” Luffy didn’t understand why she was acting this way, none of the guys did. The women in front of us continued her harsh lecture. 

“Friends huh? Don’t make me laugh. You’re just pathetic enough to deserve each other.”

“Damn you.” Johnny screamed, leaping up off the ground and stalking forward, throwing a finger out at the women. “You killed him. I watched you do it. And now...big bro Usopp is gone!”

“Yup, that’s right.” Nami said easily. “So why don’t you kill me and get your revenge.” 

Nami’s casual attitude discussing her death made Johnny falter. Or perhaps it was that she so readily admit that she killed Usopp. 

Everyone talking about his death like this made my chest hurt. I couldn’t believe I was asking myself if she really did it. Is he dead?

“What?” Johnny asked, making sure he heard right.

“Word to the wise, fellas.” Nami said, addressing all of us. “Because of your friends stupidity, Alrong is preparing to kill Zoro along with his entire crew. And I don’t care how monstrously strong you guys think you are. Your not match for the real monsters. I promise you, if you stay on this island, you will die. So you have a choice to make, between life and death.”

Right. Nami wasn’t trying to kill us, or anyone, she only wanted to save us. She didn’t think we strong enough still. She didn’t want to risk us against them. Nami didn’t kill Usopp, he’s fine.

Usopp’s fine. 

This actually made me feel better. 

“Her heartless face is so hot!” Sanji said, flailing his arms. I didn’t disagree, but now really wasn’t the time. “Hi Nami! Let’s run away together!”

“Can it, Romeo, this isn’t the time or place for that.” Zoro said exactly what I’d been thinking. Sanji quickly turned from love cook to angry cook in a single second. 

“Excuse me! Love is like a hurricane, so back off- damn it look at me when I’m talking to you!”

“Nami where is Usopp?” Zoro asked, bringing the conversation back to the women in front of us by completely ignoring Sanji. 

“With the fishes.” Nami said. I rolled my eyes, knowing that this was all an act made the line seem … tacky. If only she knew she was making a Godfather movie reference! Then maybe it would have redeemed it. 

“Damn it, cut the crap!” Zoro charged forward, honestly I had no idea what he planned to do, but he got blocked by Sanji almost right away, who moved in front of Zoro and shot off a quick kick before the swordsman could get very far. Zoro stopped the leg easily with a sheathed katana.

“How sad. A swordsmen striking a lady.” Sanji said. 

“Idiot. Can’t you see what's happening here? You're starting to piss me off.” Zoro growled.

“Ha. If someone had stopped me that easily, I’d be mad too.” Sanji lowered his leg, standing with his hand in his pockets. 

“What!” Zoro’s eyes narrowed at the man. He stepped closer to intimidate the cook. “You should watch your mouth.” 

“I’ll say whatever I want bastard.” Sanji said, getting right in Zoro's face now, the smoke drifting up from his lit cigarette.

“Big bros, were all in this together okay. This is no time to fight!” Yosaku cried, trying to break up the two men.

“You’re pals right. Now quick your bickering and leave while you still can.” Nami cut in, keeping her arms crossed with her staff held behind her. “You outsiders have no reason to butt into this island’s affairs. Don’t you get it yet? The only reason that I got close to you idiots was so that I could rob you of everything you had, but now that you're broke it looks like the dreams dead, so go take your ship. Go on! Find a navigator dumb enough to join you and go to the grand line. Continue on your quest to find the One Piece or whatever. Just leave here. You're an eyesore.”

She pointed her staff at us lazily. “Goodbye now.” 

“Nami…” Her name fell from Luffy’s mouth and was carried away in the wind. We all stared each other down. The first person to move was Luffy. He fell back, landing hard and kicking up dust. Then he just...laid in the middle of the road.

You know. As idiots do. 

“Big bro Luffy!” Johnny cried, moving to hover over the boys fallen form. 

“Sleepy.” Luffy said as an explanation, moving his hands behind his head and shutting his eyes.

“Sleep?” Johnny asked.

“At a time like this? In the middle of the road?” Yosaku sounded near hysterical.

“Well, I’m pretty tired...I’m not going to butt into their affairs, I’m not interested. But I’m not leaving either. G’night.” Luffy’s snores filled the air. Her gloved hand shook as she took in our refusal to leave.

Seeing that black glove on her left hand reminded me that Nami was in pain, emotional and physical pain and just carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

At the very least the weight of an entire village. A village that was her entire world.

“Nami why don’t you stop pretending.” The look Nami gave me was somewhere between pleading and murderous. “I know that attitude is just a front, just like I know how you saved Usopp, not killed him.” Someone gasped but I paid them no mind. I stepped forward towards a shaking Nami.

“You weren’t there! I killed him! Just ask Johnny, he saw!” Nami said, but her act was slipping. 

“I know you're hurting. I know you're trying to protect us. I know that you’re so close to your goal. And I want you to know that we aren’t going anywhere. We will be here when you need us Nami.”

I stepped right up to her, speaking quietly so the boys didn’t hear.

“They’re strong enough, Nami. I know because I’ve seen them do it. I saw Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, even Usopp helped to beat the Fishman once, and they’re even stronger now than before, I’ve made sure of it.” I could see the resolve in Nami creaking with every word I spoke. “It’s okay that you don’t believe it, Nami. It’s okay to want to finish your goal. But you’ll see first hand what I did, and you know. We’ll be around when you need help.”

I turned back around and walked over to my sleeping Captain and plopped right down next to him, putting my arms out behind me and leaning back on them, staring at Nami. She seemed to hover between looking lost and looking furious. Finally her anger won out. 

“WHATEVER!” Nami screamed.”JUST GO AHEAD AND DIE!”

“Nai-” Sanji cut of his own shout, seeing as the girl in question was already gone, kicking up dirt as she ran off. Zoro took a seat on the ground right where he had been standing, crossing his legs and putting Wado in his lap.

“Hey, big bro Zoro? What on earth are you thinking?” Johnny asked.

“Did you forget that Arlong is out to kill us? We should be running away!” Yosaku added. 

“Now that we know what Nami’s really like, there isn't a single good reason we should stay on this island.” Johnny finished. 

Sanji sat down too, at the base of a nearby tree, settling in and lighting a cigarette. Guess he figured out were not going anywhere.

“My reason for staying here is there.” Zoro looked over to our captains sleeping form next to me. “I’m staying ‘cause he’s staying.”

“Don’t be stupid, big bro Zoro. Are you saying you want to bring her back too?”

“What I want has nothing to do with this. I don’t decide who the navigator is, he does.”

“Big bro…” Johnny said. The duo stared Zoro down, but he didn’t take his gaze off Luffy. Eventually the two pulled back. “Right, understood. You’re not leaving. Sorry to cut our reunion short but I won’t stay, my role as guide ends here. 

“Yeah, I’m with him. I don’t want to deliberately get myself killed.”

“Fine. I’ll see you around.” Zoro said with a shrug.

The two retreating forms called out to us

“Until we meet again, Big Bro!”

“Take care you guys!” 

“You too!” Zoro called out after them.

I had no idea where exactly they thought they were going to go without their boat, which was still inside Arlong Park. But I didn’t point that out. 

No one said anything for a while, the only sounds Luffy's snores and the fading footsteps. I watched the retreating bounty hunters until I could no longer see them, the faint smell of the smoke Sanji’s cigarette let off clouding the air. I continued to watch the road even after they disappeared, waiting for someone else to make an appearance. His nose should be the first thing I see.

“Well. What do you think it is? Why was she crying?” Sanji asked. 

“I don’t know. Was she crying?” Zoro said in the most dejected tone I had yet to hear from him.

“She was in her heart” Sanji said. Zoro scoffed.

“If there were, they were tears of guilt for killing Usopp.” 

I gave Zoro my most baffled look. Did he not believe me? What the fuck dude. 

“Yeah right, are you serious? You really are dense.” Zoro’s curious hum had Sanji continuing. “Do you really think Nami could have killed Usopp?”

“So Nami didn’t kill him? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Am I wrong?”

“Yes.” I said. Both men made a noise of surprise, but I only looked to Zoro, hoping my displeasure and a splash of disappointment was showing on my face. “Forget Nami for a second, Zoro. You think I’d let Usopp die? Did you think I lied earlier when I said she saved him?“

Zoro’s frown deepened at my words, and spoke bluntly. 

“Well then where is he?”

Fast footsteps were becoming more audible. I gestured down the road, towards the man in question who honestly had impeccable timing. 

“Here Usopp comes now.” I said, taking in both Zoro and Sanji's shocked faces. 

“He’s alive!” Sanji said behind me. Usopp came to a stop in front of Zoro, Luffy, and I, bending over as he inhaled all the oxygen his lungs would give him. 

“Luffy! You're here now!” Usopp said after catching his breath. With those words, Luffy jolted out of his sleep, looking up and getting a face full of Usopp immediately. He let out a cry, scrambling to stand and give the man a hug.

“Yep. Sure am!” Our captain yelled. 

“I am too! Hi there!” Sanji said. Usopp looked over at him, and waved back at the awkward cook. 

“Oh and by the way, we kind of heard you were dead, killed by Nami.” Zoro cut in. His deadpan delivery of telling this clearly living person he got their death notice nearly made me start laughing. I kept it together though because I was also pretty pissed at him for believing I’d let Usopp die. 

“Stupid Johnny, he was spouting nonsense that entire time!” Luffy exclaimed, now in a huff.

“Well in a way, it is the truth. But I’m alive ‘cause you see she actually saved my life.” Usopp said. 

“You’re not explaining that very well. Start from the beginning.” I told him. 

Usopp quickly told the story from his perspective, and by that I mean he added in a few theatrics and exaggerated some things, but mostly it was the truth. 

“So that's it. That's how Nami pretended to kill me and make sure I could escape from Arlong Park. Looks to me like shes got some sort of hidden motive for hanging out with a bunch of renegade fishmen.”

“Obviously.” Sanji said. He had replaced his spent cigarette with a new unlit one some time ago now, and it hung out of his mouth. 

“Fine. What next? We gonna destroy Arlong Park?” Zoro asked. His hand rested on Wados hilt, and I was worried for a second he would run off on his own to fight like he wanted to earlier. 

“Whoa! Hold on just a second. Don’t you think that we should find out what's going on with Nami first?” Usopp said. Before anyone could answer that we were interrupted by yet another person coming up the road. 

“It’s no use either way.” I had to turn to take a look at the newcomer, and found Nojiko standing there. Her lilac hair chopped short, yellow tank top, and tattooed arm and chest was a familiar sight. “No matter what you guys do Arlongs rule won’t come to an end”

“Nojiko!” Usopp said. Despite this, Luffy looked to me.

“Tani, who’s that?”

“Nami’s big sister. She’s nice. She runs a tangerine farm here.” I told him. 

“What? Nami’s sister? No wonder she’s so hot!” Sanji exclaimed, actual hearts in his eyes. I didn’t disagree with this statement of his either, she was gorgeous, but the hearts in Sanji’s eyes demanded my attention. I tipped my head at the sight, wondering if it’d hurt him to poke one. Was it like poking his eye? Would it pop? 

“What do you mean that it’s no use?” Zoro asked. That was a better question than mine.

“Just trust me. Don’t get yourselves involved in what’s going on here, and leave poor Nami alone. I’ll explain the situation.”

“Situation?” Sanji asked. The hearts had disappeared while Nojiko had talked, and he lit the cigarette in his mouth. I was curious how many of those he actually smoked a day. 

_Too bad this world doesn’t have vapes and e-cigs._

“Do you mean you can tell us why she joined up with Arlong’s crew?” Usopp asked, stepping towards the women. 

“Yeah. And if that doesn’t get you to leave I don’t know what will.” Nojiko told him firmly. 

“Kay.” Usopp shrugged. “So tell us all about it. I gotta admit, I’m curious.”

“I’ll pass.” Luffy cut in. He spun around on the spot and started walking away from our small group.

“Hey wait!” Usopp called after him.

“I don’t care about her past.” Luffy said, not even looking back at us.

“Where’re you going Luffy?” Sanji asked after his retreating form.

“For a walk.”

“A walk?! Do you mean you’re not going to listen to this?” Usopp asked.

“He just said he didn’t need to know her past Usopp.” I said while he simply said “Nope.” With a pop to the p. 

It took me until this moment to decide what I wanted to do from here, but I knew staying around wasn’t it. I cried the first time I had seen and heard Nami’s past, I knew I would cry now if I heard it again. With my mind made up I started walking quickly after Luffy to catch up.

“You’re going too?” Usopp cried after me.

“Why would I stick around to hear something I already know?” was my reply.

“Who are they?” Nojiko asked. I think she wanted to ask how I already knew. Her only explanation would be that Nami had told me. Usopp though, who knew the truth of how I knew the truth, actually cursed at me, making me snort and roll my eyes. 

“Don’t mind them.” Was the last thing I could hear from Zoro as we the group behind.

“So tell me about the fight with Don Kreig!” I said to Luffy, who smiled at me and launched into the tale of their fight. 

Most of it was going pretty much how I remembered, some stuff I couldn’t tell if it was new or I’d forgotten it, until he reached the point in his story when Don Krieg started firing off sharp weapons that in the og timeline had cut Luffy in many places. 

“- so he shoots the thing, right? And out comes all these small black pointy things and I figured they’re going to cut me to bits. But then my skin turned black, like you said it would someday, and the sharp things hit me but they didn’t hurt! Not a scratch on me! Isn’t that- Tani?”

I had stopped in the middle of the road at some point while he had kept walking and talking. He noticed quickly though that I wasn’t with him and stopped and turned around. My smile grew and grew, eventually I was beaming at him, and finally it was like a mini explosion of joy.

“You did It!” I yelled and decided he deserved some of his own bonesens, so I ran at him, jumping and tackling him to the ground in a hug that sent us rolling, which had him laughing loudly right in my ear but I didn’t care because Luffy did it. 

He unlocked Haki!

We weren’t even on the grand line and he had haki and so did Zoro and they could get so much stronger more quickly now! Taking down Doflamingo will be a breeze, let alone Baroque Works and CP9 and Morita! 

I started shaking his shoulders and started praising him. 

“This is incredible Luffy your so strong and such a great student you and from here your only going to get stronger and stronger!” I stopped and looked him straight in the eye. 

“This is just one step though, you and Zoro need to train and strengthen it. As it is now, we have an advantage in the blues and the first half of the grand line, but the second half-“

“Yeah yeah, you’ve said a million times Tani, the second half of the grand line is no joke. I’m strong, Tani. I’m stronger now. So relax.” He started laughing again, standing up and dusting off the dirt from our tumble. I did the same, and when he looked at me his smile was so genuine and friendly and just so Luffy it made my breath catch to have it directed at me. 

“Come on. Let’s go!” He yelled and started off again. 

“Aye, Captain.” I said quietly and followed. 

It wasn’t long after we started walking again that I could make out the forms of three fishmen in the distance. 

“Oh wow. Are those fishmen, Tani?” Luffy asked me, not taking his eyes off the guys who had moved to block our path forward. my whole body seized up, but I forced myself to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Though I recognized all the fishmen in the group, only Hachi made me concerned. I didn’t remember he would be one of them, or I wouldn’t have come along. He is going to recognize me and they’ll try to capture us and -

“Tani?” Luffy's voice cut through the panic, and I realized I still hadn’t answered him. 

“Ah. Fishmen.” It was all I could manage to get out, my mouth felt dry and anymore talking I would choke. 

Luffy didn’t slow as he walked, even as we got closer to the fishmen, he didn’t stop. He was frowning now though, probably at my reaction. I slowed my steps and fell in line behind him, keeping my eyes on the straw hat, doing my best to not show just how anxious I was as we squeeze between Hachi and the fishmen with the long ponytail. Each step we took with the men at our backs made my heart beat louder in my ear. I was shocked I hadn’t just collapsed.

I nearly jumped when Hachi started yelling, surprised at being addressed, and just barely containing it to a jolt.

“HEY! YOU THERE! WAIT”

“Huh?” Luffy paused and turned around. I came to a stop next to him but kept my back to them as Luffy talked with them. “You mean me?”

“Who are you?! And what are you doing on this island?” Hachi called out. 

“Why? What does it matter to you?” Luffy asked. Hachi seemed to falter at this. 

“Well it's just that...we don’t get many visitors…” 

“Oh. Well my names Luffy and this is Tani. We’re just passing through.”

“Passing through? Well have a nice time!” Hachi called out. I get the sweat drop on my forehead, luckily I was facing away so now one else saw it. Hachi was something else. Luffy told him my name, he saw me before, and yet...nothing. 

Luffy started walking again and I followed after him, body entirely on autopilot as the only thought in my head was a chant of _holy fuck holy fuck_. I don’t know how we got away with- 

“Hey, smartass! Where are you going?” One of the others called out. I felt the blood in my veins turn to sludge. My foot felt like led. It took everything I had to keep moving. 

“Hell if I know.” Luffy told them without breaking his stride. 

We walked on. 

It felt like seconds but it must have been longer that we could see houses in the distance, these ones not destroyed like some unlucky towns here. A sign off to the side told us where we were. We were back at Cocoyasi. Well I was back. 

Luffy stopped near the edge of town, some villagers nearby paying us no mind. Everyone of them watched as in front of us a squad of Marines being led by their command who had some startlingly rat like features walked through. I didn’t ever bother remembering his name, he was a horrible person, so eat man it was. A man I knew was Genzo, with his brown uniform, multiple scars, and yellow pinwheel, was with them. Luffy’s small noise of alarm made my head whip over to him. He was sweating bullets, and I looked between him and the marines, trying to figure out what had him so emotional, and focused in on the spinning yellow pinwheel on Genzo’s head.

_Right. Luffy likes the pinwheel. Remind him not to do that move in concrete later._

“So why do the Marines want Nami?” I could hear Genzo ask as the group drew closer.

“You’re job is to lead the way. Quietly.” The rat marine said, snickering heard as every Marine passed by where Luffy and I were standing. Once we could no longer hear them but could still see them Luffy turned to me.

“Tani, where did he get the hat pinwheel?” Luffy asked me, grabbing my shoulders and waiting for the answer like it was the most important thing in the world.

“Oh. Uh, I don’t know. Genzo will probably tell you later, though. That’s the man whos wearing the pinwheel. He’s like the mayor here.” I said, moving away so I could watch the retreating Marines. 

I had another choice here. I could stay here in town and wait for Nami to come running, or I could go to her.

If I did this, would she not ask for help? Would she still try to get the remaining Beri? 

Would she forgive me if I did nothing to help her sister?

“Luffy.” I looked over at the man who was still wrapped up in the hat pinwheel. “Can you wait here? I’ll be back in a bit, there’s something I need to do.”

“Okay.” He said with a shrug. He plopped down under a tree and put his hand behind his head. I dropped my backpack next to him and took off.

_I’m going to enjoy punching rat marine in his scummy fucking face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy guys has it been a month. Someone broke into my shop, AGAIN! Police think it was the same person. Thank you for everyone who sent me well wishes and asked after my well being- I'm doing good, it happened both times in the middle of the night, and other than a bit of a scare at first it was more annoying than anything when it happened a second time.  
> With the break in I got a camera which hogged all my wi-fi, making it impossible to write new content for two weeks, as I write while sitting at the counter. So instead I edited everything I had already written for this story. I never expected to add so much, but in the end all the small words I put in really added up.  
> Thank you everyone who has left me a comment, who have left me a kudo, and anyone who has taken the time to just read and enjoy the story. Theres so much more to come.


	18. War of the Species

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/commented/left kudos on this story! You are all appreciated!  
> Enjoy reading the next chapter :)

I did my best to move carefully as I followed the Marines up the path to Nami's house. We were taking a different route out of town than the one I previously used, this one went uphill and to the left. Soon trees lined the path, more and more appearing closer together and I went off the road and in a few trees deep, moving more quickly with the cover. I found a nice long and thin branch along the way. It was dry and sturdy, pretty much exactly like my preferred weapon thus far, broom handles. I snatched it up and continued on my way. It wasn't long before the distance between me and the Marines closed in and just in time too.

Up ahead I could see a break in the trees. The marines kept going while I waited at the edge between the forest and the tangerine field, giving them ten feet before I dashed forward. I moved carefully through the planted trees, dashing forward row by row, not once alerting the marines of my presence, which was some good fucking dumb luck, even when I tripped on a tangerine and a Marine had glanced back, I still managed to go undectected.

The men came to a stop in front of me, but I couldn't see what was happening or hear what was being said. I moved around and up from the side, getting as close as I dared. The low bearing fruit gave me a lot of cover, but still it was risky. I could see rat marine clearly, leaning back with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, perhaps you didn't hear me the first time. The government hereby conficasts everything you've stolen. It is required that you comply immediately. Do you understand?" His smarmy voice made my skin crawl. What a douch.

Nami stood in front of the rat, her confident attitude in place as she smirked and cocked her hip. "Isn't that something. I can see you're very passionate about your duties. You won't bring a brutal gang of pirates to justice but you will shake down a lowly sneak thief. That's so very noble."

The man snickered at the accusation, but Nami continued, crossing her arms. "I'm only gonna warn you once, I'm one of the leaders of the Arlong Pirates. If you mess with me Arlong won't sit by quietly."

The rat snickered again. It was simply annoying in the anime, but in real life it was so much more, grating on my nerves. "Silly girl. Who do you think I am, do you honestly think you can intimidate me."

To his crew he shouted an order. "FIND THE STOLEN GOODS."

_Oh shit._

I quickly moved back into the leaves and away from the marines who had started splitting off every which way. My heart leapt into my throat as I tried to think of where I could go, I didn't want to be found yet.

Nami was yelling at the marines to stop, but none of them listened, spreading out farther and coming closer to where I was. I got ready to fight the closest marine that was about to find me when he was flung back with a swing to the gut by Nami with her staff. She attacked the next closest marine too.

"I SAID STOP!"

Nami rounded on the marine captain, and went off. "Do you really think that this is what the marines should be doing now?" The girl started stalking forward. I wished I could cheer her on without giving away my position because damn did she deserve some support. "The Arlong pirates are murderers, they've destroyed entire cities and you've done nothing! He's ruling over this island and trampling over people's lives! You'd ignore Arlong's atrocities to steal from a thief? Is that what you stand for?"

"Big talk from a filthy criminal." Rat man sneered, as if he had the high ground in this situation. It took a lot for me not to leap out there, but I knew I'd have a better opportunity soon. And Nami needed to realize just why the rat was here.

"Continue the search, men."

The marines did just that, continuing to walk around Nami even as she kept shouting at them. Although I held quite a bit of hatred for rat marine, these underlings of his were also pretty damn deserving of a beat down. It was astounding to me these men just went along with it. Were they afraid of their captain? They didn't seem to be. It was more likely they got a cut of the bribe money, though I was surprised rat man would give up any of it.

"Every person on this island has been waiting for the marines to come and help them for years. How dare you pass them by and come here to search for money!" Nami screamed at them. I hoped her words cut deep into the hearts of the men but I was afraid they only affected me.

I was crying now, I couldn't help it, because I could hear just how distraught Nami was. I couldn't blame her. My hand was over my mouth to muffle any sound as tears poured down my face.

I don't know where they all got them from, but suddenly every Marine had a shovel and was using it to poke around. They didn't spread out very far, and no one came close to me again. They didn't seem like they were close to finding anything either, until one Marine had to go and actually be competent.

"Colonel! This tangerine grove looks a little suspicious!"

What the fuck does that even mean? How does fruit look sus?

"Dig it up. The whole thing if need be." Rat man commanded. The marine turned and began walking towards me again, but Nami once again beat the shit out of the marine before he got very far. He absolutely deserved it too. She tackled him to the ground and screamed in his ear.

"Keep your filthy hands off Belemerys tangerine orchard!"

She looked up and spotted some marines digging a fair bit away, and ran to attack them. The marine she had downed move to stand, and I dashed forward. The second my staff hit his head he went limp and was down for the count, and I dipped back into the tree coverage. No one saw a thing.

It quelled the urge to attack rat man. Instead I watched as Nami beat the shit out of every marine she could get to.

"I won't let you take my money! That money is for- is for-"

"That poor womens money is meant to save Cocoyashi village!" Genzo shouted, drawing all the attention to him. I had sort of forgotten he was here too, he hadn't said a word as of yet, just stood off to the side shaking in rage the whole time. I guess he finally snapped. "What gives you the right to take our salvation away from her? DAMN YOU!"

The only sound that came after his shout was a grunt from a marine as Nami hit another one to the ground, not looking up at anyone.

"My my, a meer village representative talking down to a Marine Colonel. How bold." Rat man told Genzo. He didn't even look over at him though, just kept his eyes on Nami.

She finally looked up at the man who was probably the closest thing she had to a father.

"Genzo...How'd you know?"

"I've always know, Nami." He told her, his voice gently and soft when he talked to her. "I couldn't believe what you had done. So I confronted Nojiko about it later. Since then everyone has known that you've stayed with the Arlong Pirates so that you could save the village, but we all agreed that we'd never tell you that we knew. If you ever thought the villagers were placing their hopes on you, you might never leave his gang for fear of letting us down."

"That can't be…"

"Now hold on a minute." Rat man cut in. If I thought his voice was irritating before, it was nothing compared to now. I was itching to punch him in the face, my fingers twitching in the balled up fists they formed at my sides. I reminded myself that I needed a good drop on him, and Nami still needed to figure out why he was here. So he continued to talk and my rage continued to grow.

"Just what are you trying to say here? Are you telling me that the villagers are thieves? And we should arrest every one of them? Is that what you're saying?"

"What he's saying is that every last one of us is fighting to survive." Nojiko came screaming from up the path. Her arrival couldn't have been timed better. This also meant that she had finished telling the boys about just what was going on here with Arlong and Nami. The girl continued to scream at the marine as she approached her house.

"We have to fend for ourselves because we can't rely on support from you government people. So if your not gonna to protect our village then get the hell out of here! And be quick about it, or Arlong will sink your ship too."

"Arlong will?" Rat marine paused, tilting his head with a smile on his lips, as if he found the notion funny. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Nami gasped, finally understanding the kind of protection these marines had, but the Colonel ignored her and went on to scream at his men. Now that she realized what Arlong had done, I was almost willing to just charge forward. There were a few marines between me and him yet though, so I gripped my staff tight and waited.

"You still haven't found it? We're looking for A Hundred Million Beris here not a grain of rice!" Rat marine screamed at his men. I could see Genzo's eyes narrow into slits.

"Hey you. How do you know how much there is?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know." The rat snickered, waving his hand in the air. I decided then and there that for every stupid laugh I'd add another punch. Figured he owed about fifteen then. "I just have a hunch that's the amount we're looking for."

_Maybe twenty?_

"TELL ME!" Nami screamed. Her entire body shook with her barely contained rage as she started hard at the marine. "It was Arlong that sent you, wasn't it?"

"Course not." The rat let out another snicker. Twenty-one punches. "I wouldn't do a pirates dirty work, that'd be wrong. I'm just a public servant dealing with theft the way any government worker would.

"You corrupt marine scumbag!" Genzo shouted my exact thoughts.

"The marines have stooped to being nothing but pirate cronies!" Nojiko added, the tone of her voice reminding me a bit of a helpless Victorian lass, though she looked anything but.

From a row over and behind me a marine started shouting.

"Sir! I found it!"

All the marines converged around that spot and started digging. They were so preoccupied with the buried money they didn't notice me moving up right behind them in the trees, now barely three feet away.

Rat man dropped down to his knees in front of the hole and moved the lid away, revealing nearly one hundred million beris. Ninety three of we were getting specific, but whose counting? Well besides Nami and the rat marine and Arlong and the entire town…

Nami had yet to move from her spot, staring at nothing while she shook. I could shed her face, ducked down with a shadow covering it. Her fingers twisted around her own staff, gripping it tighter in her hands.

"Incredible. I must say I'm impressed you've gathered this much treasure."

"The money's all ragged and bloody." A marine who squatted next to the rat said, gathering a fist full and taking a closer look.

"No matter. Money's money." The rat snickered.

That was my breaking point. I didn't care to wait a second longer. So I leapt out of the bushes and hit rat man in the back of the head with my staff, sending him into the trees in front of him to eat a mouth full of branches. I kicked the marine who was still squatting in the chin, sending him reeling back away from the treasure.

I heard Nami screaming, coming closer to the fight. I was struggling against the many marines now, some who were hesitant to fight and others who were much more eager.

"You are all weak, pathetic marines. Your captain is breaking the law, taking bribe money from a pirate and actively helping him enslave an entire island! Each one of you is a scumbag, a low life, and the worst type of trash! If any of you had a spine you'd mutiny and fight for whats right instead of taking away the only hope this village has had for eight fucking years!" I screamed as I swung at marines coming towards me. I looked over to rat man who had started to get up, and was reaching into his coat. A marine tried to stop me on my way, but I easily knocked the wind out of him and sent him down. I kept running for rat man, tossing away my stick at the last second and just full on tackling the guy back into the tangerines, bringing the gun up to point at the sky as it fired off.

I scratched, bit, clawed, punched, and kneed the man rolling on the ground with me, fighting to get the gun away from him. Sometimes a stick would jab at my side, once I managed to smash his face into the ground, telling him to eat dirt. Finally the gun slipped from his hands and I snatched it, bringing the barrel right to his heart.

He froze.

There was a roaring in my ears, and now that I had the gun I realized just how harsh my breaths were coming out, how hard my chest was beating.

I moved to a better angle, crouching over him, and did my best to steady myself. I also tried not to think about how this was the first time I was holding a gun, how heavy it felt in my hands as I pointed it at a man.

"Stand up. Slowly." I told him.

"I don't take orders from-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the loud gunshot, followed by his scream. I had moved the gun over, cocking back the pin and shooting the ground right next to his arm. I put the barrel back over his heart, looking into his eyes as they darted around, trying to find an escape, his fear rolling off of him now that I had the upper hand.

"I said get up."

When he was standing, I spun him by the shoulders and put the gun to the back of his head. Briefly I wondered if maybe I should still be aiming for the heart, but I figured it really didn't matter which one I chose.

"Walk."

We left the trees. Any standing marine gasped to see their captain defeated. Well I should say any conscious marine, as most were on the ground in a heap of bruises and broken bones.

"You and your men will leave here, right now. You have failed Arlong, and he doesn't accept failures. He will kill you if he finds you. Now go, and take the unconscious men too." I shoved the rat towards the road. He stumbled but straightened quickly. He walked a few feet before he spun around, pointing at me and getting ready to shout.

I shot the ground where he stood and he screamed, jumping back. His face was twisted in anger as he shouted at me.

"I will be reporting you to HQ! You, you, good for nothing hooligan! You haven't seen the last of me!" Rat man cried as he jabbed a finger at me. His swollen face made the move a bit ridiculous.

"Not too worried. I'll be reporting you straight to a vice admiral." I said back. Every one of them paled.

"You...you don't know any vice admirals-" Rat man stuttered out. I smirked at him.

"Vice Admiral Garp the fist, hero of the marines, ever heard of him? Yeah, I'll be seeing him for a chat real soon. Now, unless everyone of you wants to be reported, instead of just the colonel here, I suggest you get off this property."

The marines dragged their boss away as he continued to scream at us all. When the men were out of sight and hearing range, which didn't take longer than a minute after the threat of a vice admiral, I focused on the others and any damage done.

"Nojiko!" Nami was crying over her sister, who was on the ground. Rat man's bullet must not have gone skyward like I had thought. Damn it.

Genzo scooped up the girl into his arms and stood, forcing Nami to do the same. I could see the blood, but I couldn't tell if it had gotten her in the arm like before or somewhere else. I went over and put my arm around Nami, trying to offer some comfort, but she threw it off.

"Nami-"

"SHUT UP! This is your fault!" Nami screamed at me, and followed after Genzo, who had started running towards town.

I stared after their retreating forms, ready to throw up. I tried to stop Nojiko from being shot. I tried to stop the rat from taking Nami's money.

Had I killed Nojiko to do it?

I was numb, but somehow my foot put one in front of the other, and started walking.

_Did I mess this up? Is Nojiko okay? If I got Nojiko killed Nami will never become our navigator, and we'll never make it to the end of the Grand Line-_

I came to the village just in time to see the town getting ready to riot and my thoughts had fully spiraled out of control. I whipped away my tears as I approached the group of villagers from behind.

"We've had enough. Take up arms! It's time to fight!" I could hear Genzo cry from in front of the group, and the answering cry of the townspeople rang out.

"Eight long years ago we promised we wouldn't live our lives in vain. No matter the pain or humiliation we endured under Arlong, we swore to fight the long fight so Nami could meet the demand. But they lied! They never intended to keep their end of the deal! Instead they tried to steel our only chance at freedom. So now, we should make those filthy fishmen pay for the years they manipulated a kind young girl. Am I right?"

As Genzo spoke I moved through the edge of the crowd, trying to reach the front and see if Nojiko was standing there with him. When he paused, The townspeople let out a large cheer and started riling themselves up.

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

"We were always ready to fight those monsters!" a townsmen cried, and I winced at the term monster. Arlong was a monster for enslaving the people here, not because he was a Fishman. But I doubted these people really cared to understand the difference there. Not now, maybe not ever.

"Time to show those stinkin fishmen what were made of!"

The crowds cheer was cut off by Nami, who was smiling as she ran up the road from the opposite direction of where I had come from. She must have ran to Arlong park then, and confronted the man.

"Everybody wait!" She told them as she slowed to a walk.

"Calm down, they didn't take the money! I only have a little bit more left to make. I'll take care of it, don't worry. It will be easy, just one more run and were free. I'll be fine, just relax, everything is okay. It's nothing compared to back then."

She stopped in front of Genzo, in front of the townspeople. In front of everyone she had been trying to protect.

"Come one everyone, I'm perfectly fine." She said, her shoulders relaxed and smile big. But her eyes- her eyes gave her away.

Genzo stepped forward and hugged Nami. I couldn't hear what he said, but the hug looked tight and warm, and after a few seconds her own arms wrapped around him. Eventually he pulled back and spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Set yourself free from this village." He told her.

"Genzo…"

"Nami. Do it." Her sister insisted from besides them.

"What! Nojiko!" Nami looked at her sister with wide, disbelieve eyes. Seeing this her sister pushed.

"You're an exceptional young women, and you have a dream!"

"Everyone, listen! I won't let you go! We still have a chance at paying them off. I can save the village."

"And whats stopping them from taking the money while you’re away?" Genzo asked her softly, his eyes filled with compassion as he looked at the young women trying so hard to save them all. 

Nami shook her head. Even I could see she had no hope of quieting this riot. She pulled out a dagger from her back, brandishing it at the crowd, ready to fight them off. "Just stay right there. I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt by these monsters... You'll all die."

"We know that." Genzo said, and grabbed the knife by the blade, letting it cut his palm. Nami held tight, refusing to give it up. Blood fell from the blade as tears fell from Nani's eyes.

"Nami. It's no use, we've made up our minds." The doctor of the town cut in.

Genzo tensed up, and I was surprised when he shouted at the girl in front of him. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The shock of being yelled at by Genzo like that made her lower her guard. Genzo turned around and drew his sword, holding it up and forward, looking like a general leading his troops to battle.

"Move out!" Genzo ordered.

"We may not win, but we will give em hell!" Was the final thing heard as cheers and footsteps took over, the town charging ahead around and past Nami.

When they had passed around her, she was left on kneeling in the dirt road ten feet in front of me. Her head was bowed, the knife on the ground in front of her, and she was hugging herself, clutching her arms tight around her as if physically holding herself together was the answer. As her fingernails dug into the tattoo I moved forward. Nami grabbed the discarded dagger, bringing it up and screamed, plunging the knife down into her arm.

"ARLONG!"

I ran, and just as she moved to stab again I grabbed her wrist. Her crazed eyes flew up to meet my own. Panting along with her, we stood like that until she finally dropped the knife and her gaze. I reached forward and pressed my hand onto the wound in her shoulder, the blood dripping through the cracks in my fingers.

"Holy shit, Nami" I exhaled.

She looked up again, going between myself and Luffy who had come up from behind her while we were having our stare down. She finally focused on him.

"What do you want. Only Tani knows anything about what's going on here. You don't know what's been happening on this island for the past eight years."

"Nope. I don't" He told her. Her eyes looked surprised and they darted over to me for a second. Maybe she thought I would have told him her story?

"This has nothing to do with you. I told you to leave this place." Nami told him, starting to get mad.

"Yep. Sure did."

"So leave! I told you to leave! Get out of here! Get out of here now! Go! Go go go go go!" Her screams turned into sobs. My own tears were flowing freely too. Luffy and I waited for Nami to ask.

Just ask.

Ask.

 

 

 

"Luffy.” Nami whispered. “Help me."

My heart felt like it was shattering at Namis plea. Goosebumps raced up my arms as Luffy took off his hat with one hand, and placed it down atop Nami's head. Her watery eyes widened as she looked up at him, understanding what a huge deal it was to be wearing that hat.

"Of course." He told her, then turned and walked the way the townspeople had gone, the way Nami had come from. "That's what friend do."

He stopped, for no real reason. I was confused when he squatted down, sucking in as much as he could get. He flung himself up and back, his arms in the air, and he screamed.

"HE'S GONNA PAY!"

"Luffy." Nami chocked out from between her soft gasp and sniffles as she struggled to breath around her tears.

Ahead of him, I didn't even know when they had gotten here, were Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp, all waiting with their heads bowed. Nami looked at them all, then looked back up at me. My own eyes were just as wet from crying as I met hers.

"Let's go." Luffy told his crew.

"Right." They all agreed, standing and falling in line behind Luffy as he walked on.

_Shit. One more thing._

"Nami, hold your hand over the wound. I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded but didn't say anything, doing as I asked. I ran to catch up to Luffy, who paused hearing the pounding of my footsteps.

"The windmill move, don't do it. You'll get stuck in the concert floor and taken out of the fight. Everyone will be badly injured by the time you come back. But if you do get stuck some other way, don't forget about haki. Don't get tossed out of the fight Luffy." I wasn't panting as hard as I thought I'd be, but still I had to take a break for some air at some point. He had worn his serious express as I spoke, but the second I paused he broke out into that wide signature grin and cut in.

"Thanks for the warning, but I'll be fine. Don't worry so much, Tani!" He laughed, spinning around and walking off in the direction of Arlong Park once again.

"Take care of Nami-swan and yourself, Tani-san. We'll take it from here." Sanji said around his cigarette.

"We don't need your help curly brow, why don't you stay back with the ladies." Zoro said as he pushed on. Sanji followed after him immediately.

"What was that, moss head?"

Usopp looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are they always going to be at eachothers throats?" Usopp asked me. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but they come together when it counts." I said. "Go on, better catch up with them. Oh and Usopp."

He had been about to get moving again but he stopped. I smiled at him.

"You may not beat your opponent in strength, but you can out think them, and in some cases outrun them. Good luck."

 

* * *

 

Four men walked along the winding dirt road in front of them, on their way to a fight. Each one looked confident, but not all their thoughts followed the same path.

For one, this was sure to be his hardest fight yet. Fishmen were bound to be a lot stronger than Kuro and his men after all, and he didn't really fight any of the Krieg pirates, too busy helping Tani patch up Zoro. That guy was crazy, facing down a warlord like that. He was absolutely terrified, but instead of focusing on that, he tried his best to just think of Nami and how much she had suffered, using it to steel himself against the upcoming enemy; Chin up, shoulders back, somehow walking with confidence towards what he was sure would be his death. No don't think of that!

For another, this was going to be his first fight as a pirate. He forced himself to be calm, to walk without bouncing with the excitement he felt. After all, this was for the beautiful Nami-swan! He had to make sure he kicked all of their asses for what they had done to her these past eight years! How dare they hurt her! And made her and the lovely Tani-san cry! His teeth ground down on the cigarette in his mouth as he thought of all the different ways he was going to filet the fishmen. Though speaking of Tani-san, how did she know Luffy was going to get stuck in the fight?

For the third, well, he had already faced his rival and lost, this would be nothing compared to that. He tried to keep his mind focused though, to prepare for the fight, but his mind kept straying back to Tani. She knows why he fights, she's probably the only person who knows just how important his promise is, the only other person left alive besides himself who saw it, who saw his childhood, who saw Kuina-

No. He had more discipline than this. He forced his mind to think only of moves that would work on the tougher scaly fishmen skin and down them as quickly as possible.

Luffy thought nothing of the upcoming battle specifically, his mind only on the pinwheel and how to fix his new move. If Tani said it would take him out of the fight he believed her, but he still wanted to do it damn it! If the last time he got stuck in the floor, he would just have to anchor himself somewhere else!

He needed to kick these guys asses. They hurt his namaka. They needed to pay.

The villagers meanwhile had just reached the gates, only to find there paths blocked. If they were fishmen then the villagers would have just fought there was through, but these were humans sitting there, their swords buried in the ground and crossed in front of the doors, and as they got closer it seemed to Genzo that the men were injured, perhaps from fighting?

"Hey are you guys alright?"

"Didi Arlong do this to you?"

"Move aside." Genzo commanded over everyone else. "We have business to take care of with the fishmen."

The guys felt a bit bad, but didn't move from where they sat. Johnny at least spoke up to explain.

"When we finally found out the truth about Big sis Nami we realized the only thing we could do was defeat Arlong in battle, so we decided to come back here and challenge him."

"Yeah. But then we lost, but only by a hair." Yosaku said firmly. Their injuries contradicted that statement, and a few people in the crowd had sweat drops on the side of their foreheads, but the other man pressed on.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you through this door, you have no chance of victory." Johnny told them.

Genzo snarled at the brats attitude. "What's that?"

Neither boy flinched.

"Be patient. It won't be long now." Johnny insisted.

"You see we're waiting on the arrival of certain men." Yosaku said.

"What certain men?" Genzo asked. He was getting real sick of these boys, but he had to admit they had some guts, sticking up to the fishmen, and then him.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon. I bet my life on it." Yosaku said, and no one spoke another word.

It was a stand off then. Genzo stared down the men, while they sat there with their arms crossed. He didn't want to hurt anyone here but the fishmen, but if these guys were going to stand in his way, he may have no choice.

Just as he decided to make a move to fight them, they stood up and pointed at something off behind the group.

"THERE!"

Everyone turned to look at just who was so important. At first they didn't see much more than a few blobs in the distance, then they could make out four boys, each walking with a purpose and face set.

"It's them." Nojiko whispered.

"But why would they come to defend our village?" Genzo shook his head in disbelief. Why would someone risk their lives like this? What did they have against the fishmen?

"If those guys can't handle Arlong and his gang then there really is no hope, not only for this island, but for the whole East blue." Yosaku told the group in front of him.

"Those are the faces of the four men who are here to change your destiny. Burn their images into your memory." Johnny told them.

A green haired man with a sword swung over his shoulder, a short kid with ripped jean shorts and a red vest, a smoking man wearing a suit, and some long nosed guy wearing overalls and carrying a slingshot. Though some were skeptical of the group and their appearance, they did carry themselves with a confidence no one could deny. When they got close the smallest one in their group spoke up, shocking them further.

"Step aside." He told them, and didn't break stride, forcing the townsfolk to listen and quickly to let the newcomers pass. Arlong's harsh laughter floated over the walls, some people actually flinching at the sound. Johnny and Yosaku ripped their swords out of the ground and stepped aside, nodding to the strawhats as they came forward and stopped in front of the heavy stone gate with fish carved into it.

Luffy figured it must have taken someone a long time to do that.

He wound back his arm.

Focusing on the feeling from before, when he was fighting Krieg and his skin turned black, he willed his hand to do that now as he clenched it into a fist and let it fly forward.

The gate didn't just fly off its hinges, the entire portion of the wall was blasted inwards, crumbling and sending stone and rocks every which way. Some hit support pillars of the porch which Arlong sat under, while other bits took out a few of Alrong's men.

"What the-" Alrong growled out as he took in the surprise attack. Who dared to attack him and his men? Surely no human thought a simple cannon ball was enough to take him out? Did they even know how long it was going to take to replace such a fine gate? He was going to enjoy killing the man who dared, and would just increase the tax next month on the humans to make up for his loss.

Luffy had waited for some of the dust to settle before he stood from his crouched position, looking into the park for the first time and checking out the damage he caused. He briefly noted all the surprised faces of dozens of fishmen as his gaze moved around to take in the destruction. He was getting stronger! That Haki stuff was so cool! But now wasn't the time for that.

No, now it was time to use this strength to kick some ass.

"Now which one of you is Arlong?"

"Arlong?" The man in question spoke up from his seat.

Luffy wasted no more time, moving forward, walking inside and stepping over any rubble, going for the one who had spoken up, the only one sitting.  
"Well, that just happens to be my name." The fishmen said from his throne, not even bothering to look at the human who dared to destroy a part of Arlong Park with what must have been a cannonball, he was sure of it, but where it went he had no idea. Where was the cannon itself anyway? But he also had to ask himself- Why bother with someone who would be dead soon anyway?

"Good. You can call me Luffy."

That was already more than the Fishman captain cared to know, but might as well humor the poor creature before putting it out of its misery.

"Luffy? What are you supposed to be?"

"A pirate."

Well that made this just a fraction more interesting.

"Huh? Hey! That guy!" Hachi cut into the standoff, breaking some of the tension. "Wait a sec, I remember him. He's the guy that likes going on walks!" The octopus was now pointing at Luffy with all of his hands.

"Hold it right there." An oversized fishmen spoke up, blocking Luffy's path to Arlong in his chair.

"Where do you think you're going?" Another fishmen asked, backing up the first. Their voices had a funny accent to it that Luffy had only ever heard once before, Tani was telling a really funny story and had used a bunch of funny accents, and this one she called a… Boat-san accent. Yep that was it.

"You want to talk to the boss? Well you gotta talk to us first, get it? So let's talk."

"That's far enough."

"Move it." Luffy commanded the two, and didn't wait for them to do so. He spread his hands out and grabbed each by the ear, smashing their heads together with such force it knocked them both out instantly. They suck to the ground, forcing Luffy to step over them to continue on his way to Arlong.

"So what does a pirate want with me?" Arlong asked, still not looking at the approaching enemy, though by now he was intrigued at the man's strength. Those two were weak compared to him, but to a human? They should have overpower a human no problem.

Luffy prepared his answer, drawing back his fist and concentrating once more. Again he pushed all his focus to his hand, forcing his fist to turn black before he brought it forward as hard as he could and sucker punched Arlong right out of his chair.

The fishmen went far, hitting the wall of the park and going right through it, and if the falling trees on the other side were any indication he hit a few of those too.

"That's for making our navigator cry." Luffy snarled at the man who caused his friend so much pain.

Several fishmen jumped from the sidelines, both from dry land and the nearby water, intent on attack the man that so easily decked their captain. Each one was stopped with a swift kick courtesy of the newest strawhat pirate.

"Back off, you're out of your league." Sanji told the fishmen as he sent them flying. He stepped up to join his captain, his hands in his pockets. "Geeze. You just had to run ahead by yourself."

"Don't worry I can handle these bozos all on my own." Luffy told him.

"Awe you fool." Sanji bemoaned. "I never said anything about being worried. I just don't want you hogging all the action."

"Well, I just want to let you guys know that I don't mind if you hog it all." Usopp said as he approached the forming group, nose held high in the air as if this would make him seem more confident.

"I see your raring to go as usual." Zoro said as he too walked up from behind the group. Hachi started yelling as soon as he caught sight of the green-haired man.

"It's him! Thats the unknown swordsmen I was telling you about!"

"Roronoa Zoro." Kuroobi sneared as he spoke the man's name. "Where's that girl?"

Zoro tried not to tense up with the mention of Tani. She was strong, but he didn't think she was strong enough to take down a fishman. He was glad she hadn't come, but even with her meters away a familiar protective feeling washed over him.

"Not around." He told them. Kuroobi opened his mouth but Hachi started talking before the other fishman could get in a reply.

"I thought so! That bastard and the nice girl tricked me! I can't believe it! I fell for it! Looks, sign, and hinker. Wait...Hook, line, and sink...er?"

"Hey look." Another fishmen spoke up from the crowd. "Long nose is here."

Hachi, as if just noticing the other man with Zoro, started screaming again. "But he's dead! We saw Nami kill him!"

"Oh he's alive." Chew said. His face showed little expression at the news. "Which means-"

"Nami was a traitor all along. Just as I suspected." Kuroobi finished for the man. His mouth was twisted into some sick smile at being right.

Outside the walls the villagers were going nuts. All of them were muttering between themselves, some even went to move forward, but were stopped by two swords.

"Hold it." Johnny and Yosaku said. The crowd continued to chatter, not believe what their own eyes had seen.

"That guy decked Arlong." Nako said. It was quite possibly the greatest thing he had ever seen. He figured even if they didn't win today this old doctor could die easy after seeing that.

"No human should be able to do that." Genzo said in wonder.

"Are they…" Nojiko whispered, but didn't finish her own sentence.  _Are they even real? Is this a dream? How did he do that?_ Thoughts buzzed in her head that broke when the two men blocking their entrance spoke up again.

"Didn't we tell you? Just stay back here." Yosaku said.

"Now do you understand why were keeping you away from that fight? You guys will just get in their way." Johnny told them all.

"But why? That's what I don't understand! What reason could they possibly have to fight?" Genzo asked them.

"Reason?" Yosaku scoffed.

"Big sis Nami was crying." Johnny said with a firmness no one dared question.

"Do they need any more reason than that to put their lives on the line?" Yosaku asked them.

Along had finally gotten back into the park, coming through the opening his body had made. The crowd quieted as they watch what was going to happen next. Arlong leaned against the unbroken wall as he took in the men in front of him, reevaluating their threat level. Still, he smirked when he started talking to the small one.

"A pirate? Of course. This is all starting to make sense now. You've been after Nami this whole time. But-" Arlong laughed harshly in the faces of the strawhats. "THE GIRL IS MINE AND I"M NOT GIVING HER UP!"

"A bunch of idiots like you aren't worth Arlong's time! We know how to deal with you!" Hachi said as he marched forward. He spun on his heel and lifted his mouth to the sky, cupping it and blowing like a horn. A little melody played out, much more joyful than necessary.

None of the straw hats understood what he was doing, all looking on with confused faces. The townspeople though had heard stories about what was to follow that call and dread started to wash over the group.

It was a second after Hachi finished that the entire park started shaking, causing some stray rocks to come down where holes in the walls had been made. Hachi was laughing hysterically while the crowd gathered outside the gates began to panic.

"Every single one of you is about to become fish food! Momoo! Rise!" Hachi cheered.

"It's a monster!" Usopp cried as Momoo rose from the water, towering just as high as the building of Arlong Park.

"Thats the beast from the grand line that destroyed the town of Goza!" Nako cried.

As the beast leaned forward, the townspeople started screaming louder, no one believing that their saviors would survive this. But as Moomoo looked down at the men he was told to eat, he saw two familiar faces.

"Well, look whos back." Luffy said, sending the sea creature a sideways glance as he crossed his arms.

"Seems he's a friend of the fishmen." Sanji said.

Tears poured down Momoos face, and instead of fighting he bowed his head, turned around, and swam away.

"Hey! Stop!" Hachi called out to the retreating sea creature, getting more frustrated as he continued to go. "Where are you going? Get back her Momoo! You can't just leave! Momoo!"

None of Hachi's plees got the creature to pause. Arlong decided it was time he stepped in.

"Leaving? Now now, isn't that a shame." He called out the creature, his voice low and threatening. It worked too, the sea cow stopped swimming away but he still didn't turn around. "But, I suppose, if you really want to run away, then who am I to stop you?" he paused, waiting for the creature to come back. When he didn't, Arlong nearly lost it, but tried one last time.

"Well then?"

Momoo let out a huge wail before he spun back around to face down his opponents. His eyes were white, his jaw opened wide to show off his many teeth, his entire body tense and ready to strike.

"It's coming right for us!" Usopp cried, holding out his hands as if that alone would stop the oncoming beast. At the same time a group of fishmen leaped into action, taking the opportunity to attack with the beast.

While Usopp let out a string of "I'm sorry"'s, Zoro unsheathed his sword, Sanji stepped back, and Luffy brought back his arm.

"You're all mine, ya dumb cow!" Luffy said. This was a perfect chance, he couldn't waste it! Tani would see, he was strong enough!

Luffy lifted up one leg and brought his foot down, hard, burying it in the concrete. He did the same thing with his other leg, his movement similar to that of a sumo wrestler.

"Oi! Didn't Tani tell you not to get stuck in the concrete?!" Zoro yelled at the rubber man, who laughed off his concern.

"Yeah, but I'm stronger than when saw me do it before, so maybe this time I'll be able to break out of it!"

"Looks like he's got a plan...for once." Sanji spoke up.

"We'll see. I've got a bad feeling about this." Zoro told him. If Tani said this was a bad idea, he believed her.

Luffy twisted his upper body, over and over, before reaching out and grabbing the sea cows horns, showing his devil fruit to everyone watching. Some immediate understood what was happening, while others were completely baffled.

"His arms stretched!" Hachi cried. He was someone who should have understood, being a new word sun pirate, but he still didn't know what he was looking at.

Arlong leaned forward, off the wall. "So he must have devil fruit powers!" That explains his stronger than average punch. Still, now that he knew what he was up against, this would be easy.

None of his underlings seemed to care about this new development in his strength, charging forward to attack the man who dared to punch him, their captain. He would have to yell at them later for moving without being given an order.

Luffy leaned back as far as he could, groaning against the effort as tension grew across his rubbery arms.

"Hey, let's get out of here!" Zoro said, having a hard time tearing his eyes away from what was going to happen, but also know enough that whatever Luffy was planning it wasn't going to be safe for them to be standing so close.

"Whoa, wait. What's he gonna do?" Sanji asked.

"I'm not sure If I want to find out!" Zoro told him honestly. Both men spun, Zoro grabbing the frozen sniper of their crew and dragging him along back to the wall and relative safety.

"Time for something new! Gum Gum PINWHEEL!" Luffy cried out.

The sea cow rose from the ocean, and every single jaw in the area dropped to the ground. His coiled body started unwinding, picking up speed the longer it went on for. Luffy screamed as he spun, knocking out every fishmen that dared to try and get close, while also damaging more of the park in the process.

Then he let go.

The sea cow went flying, and he went far. No one could believe that this kid was so strong! All around him fishmen lay, knocked out cold. A splash could be heard from a distance, letting everyone know that the cow had landed back in the water. Everyone held their breath, but the sea cow didn't return. The townspeople moved their gaze as one from the ocean back inside the park, to look at the scrawny kid they thought nothing of a short while ago. This kid in nothing but a vest, jean shorts, and some questionable sandals, with way too much confidence, with way too much strength. With way too much kindness and compassion.

The townspeople looked at their savior, hope taking root in every single one of them.


	19. Zoro vs. Hatchan the Octopus! Sanji and Usopp's Fierce Battles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot convey to you about how nervous I am to post this chapter. Some parts of the fight have changed, and I really wanted to take a look at what each of the guys thought about as they fought the fishman.  
> Once again I sort of went a bit crazy. This chapter has beaten the previous record for word count, coming in at 12,000 words this chapter. I was going to move the last chunk to the next chapter, but this worked better for whats to come after this. Next chapter is a lot of my own additions to the story before they set sail from Cocoyasi.  
> Thank you everyone that commented and left kudos, and thank you if you just read the update and duck out. I appreciate all of you.

For just a brief moment, it seemed like time had frozen in the park. Nobody spoke, nobody breathed, nobody moved at all. Not the fishman who were left standing inside or the group of people waiting outside with pitchforks and shovels. 

Then Luffy started shouting. 

“Alright, that's it Arlong. I’m done playing games with you. I didn’t come here to beat down all your cronies, I came here to teach you a lesson!” 

Luffy twisted his entire torso around to point at the man he was addressing. “So step up!”

The shark smirked at the man stuck in the concrete. Foolish human. He would be easy to crush. 

“Oh I will, don’t worry. Actually I was just thinking about how painfully I’ll end your life.” He ended his reply with a snarl. Before Arlong could move from his spot, three others got to the boy first. 

Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp surrounded their captain in the concrete, all of them pissed. Sanji actually started kicking the man in his thick skull over and over again, trying to knock some sense into him as he yelled at the idiot boy he decided to follow. 

“That was the worst plan ever!” 

“Yeah, were you trying to kill all of us too?” Usopp's teeth were razor sharp as he raged at Luffy with the cook. Meanwhile the people of Cocoyasi were over being completely stunned into silence and had moved onto chattering amazement. 

“That boy’s incredible.” Genzo said.

“I just can’t believe there's a human that can throw that giant monster!” Nami cried beside him. 

“It’s as if the Gods themselves are fighting.” Genzo added, disbelief clouding his voice but he couldn’t deny what his own eyes saw. 

Luffy started shifting back and forth, attempting to free his feet. He was pretty stuck, just like Tani had warned. He paused his shifting, ignoring Sanji’s question about what he was doing, and concentrated with all his might. He sent his mystery power to his feet, and once again shifted back and forth. This time, the concrete cracked and his feet popped free from the stone.

“How dare you hurt our brother!” Hachi cried as he knelt near the closest downed fishmen to check on them. The furious and large blue fishman still standing spooked Usopp, and he retreated behind a still standing pillar, peaking out just enough to watch what was going to happen. After all, the other guys could handle a few more fishmen, no problem. Right?

“Very well. It seems that we must now join in the fight.” Kuroobi told the humans, his frown making it seem like he wasn’t going to enjoy this. He was. 

“Now you’ll get an education on the inferiority of your species. Chew.” A fishman with elongated thick lips said. 

“Oh? Really?” Zoro snarked back with way too much confidence for an injured man. “I’d like to see that.”

“Relax, Sir.” Kuroobi told his boss, who hadn’t made a move from his spot since observing the way this man's insubordinates treated him, frowning at what he saw. “Let us handle this.”

“If you go on one of your rampages to squash these insects you could destroy Arlong park. Chew.”

Hachi stood then, all six arms in the air wiggling around with his fury. “Please! Just let us kill these weaklings!”

“Alright. There yours.” Arlong said. With his bosses permission Hachi went on the offensive, throwing back his head and readying his attack. 

“What the hell is that octopus doing?” Zoro asked as they watched the guys stomach expand. 

“Octopus is best when it's cut thin and salted. Add some olive oil and paprika and it makes the perfect snack while drinking.” Sanji told the guys. 

“Oh! Will you make some for us later?” Luffy asked, very excited about food.

“Take this! Zero vision - Hachi Ink jet!” 

Hachi leaned forward and shot thick black ink from inside him at the strawhats, who all scrambled to get out of the way. The ink jet missed every one of them, but covered the ground in the slick substance. 

Hachi screamed in frustration that his attack missed. He looked around and spotted a large piece of the park that had broken off, picking it up, and aiming it at the group.

“Dodge this!” Hachi cried as he threw the wide bolder at the group. Usopp screamed, though he wasn't in the stone’s path, while the other three that were in its way tensed up. Sanji stepped forward.

“Allow me.” 

The stone came down and from the fishmens perspective, it looked like Hachis attack worked. That is, until small fissures and cracks appeared in the center, with one final crack spitting the stone in two to reveal the completely unharmed pirates, Sanji’s leg still raised in the air. 

“Sanji, that was so totally awesomely awesome!” Luffy cried, stars in his eyes as he complimented his crew mate. The cook didn’t respond to his captain but focused on the rude fishman in front of him.

“You guys are the lowest of the low, not because you’re a bunch of fishmen, but because you're a gang of men who prayed on a lady.”

“A lady, huh?” Kuroobi asked, stepping up to meet Sanji again. “You rushed into certain death for one losy girl? I think that's the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Sanji was not happy with the insult thrown at Nami, but he clamped down on his anger, and through gritted teeth replied with his own trash talking. 

“Lousy girl? If you insult Nami one more time I can promise that you’ll go from fishman to fish sticks. Got that?” 

“Your skills are quite exceptional for a human. But I must admit that civerly from a pirate seems just a little fake.”

“I’m damn good at what I do and I guarantee there's nothing fake about my desire to help a beautiful lady in need.”

Kuroobi cracked his knuckles. “Looks like I’ll be aquanting you with the true superiority of the fishmen species.”

“Yeah?”

Arlong stood up, sick of the talking and no action, intent on stepping into the fight and fixing that himself. “You morons are a pathetic sight to behold. I’m sick of watching this, now get out of my way!”

“But Sir, there's no reason to go on a rampage. Think of Arlong Park!” Kuroobi told his boss. It was useless, but lucky for them someone moved in front of the shark. 

“I don’t think so.” Luffy said, blocking Arlong’s path to the other fights. “Don’t interfere with their fight.”

Arlong snarled at the boy, but ultimately stepped back, looking at his underlings and giving a command. “Destroy this boys crew, now, and afterwards I’ll destroy him.”

With that command, Hachi lept into action again. If his brother wasn’t going to do anything he would! 

“Maybe no one told you that the penalty for playing around in Arlong Park is death!” Hachi cried as he picked up another stone, getting ready to chuck it at the group. This time Zoro stepped forward before it left his ...tentacles? Hands? 

“Hey octopus.” Zoro held up his still sheathed sword. “Why don’t you take me on?”

“You’re Zoro! I forgot!” Hachi changed direction and brought the rock he was holding above his head smashing into the ground where Zoro had been standing, the man just barely managing to dodge the rock as it hit and shattered it into a million pieces. “You can’t get away with tricking me! And how dare you mercilessly slaughter so many of my brothers!”

“That stuffs old news, octopus man. I personally don’t care what reasons you have for wanting to kill me, the situation has changed. You see, the tables have turned. You're not the hunters anymore, understand? Now it's you fish freaks who are being hunted.”

“Yeah, you tell him Zoro! That Octopus guy is yours!” Usopp cheered. This brought Chews attention to him though, and Usopp made the mistake of meeting the fishermans murderous eyes. Tears started pouring down his face as the fishman ran forward, and Usopp did the only thing he could think to do.

He ran.

“Hold on. Isn’t that the guy who saved Genzo’s life earlier?” One of the townspeople asked as the long nosed man ran by them.

Chew ignored Luffy, opting to chase after his prey who had left the park. The fishmen could see him in the distance, but as he made it past the opening blown in the wall, he saw a large group of people just standing around. Each one seemed to have a different emotion on their face at the sight of him, and a different weapon in their hands. 

“Hey wait. You’re the people from Cocoyasi. Judging by the fact that you all have weapons, I can only assume that this is a rebellion. Then you’ll all have to-”

“EXPLODING STAR!” 

The fishman was engulfed in flames and set tumbling back into the park from the attack. The fire stopped quickly though, and Chew looked out in the distance and saw the long nosed freak. 

“Did you think it would be easy?” Usopp called out. “You're dealing with me now!”

“Enough! I’m going to get rid of you right now!” Chew yelled back. Usopp screamed and started up running again, remembering Tanis words mentioning outrunning his opponent. He could do that. 

“Who is that man?” Genzo asked as he watched the two disappear. He seemed to be asking more questions than ever before.

“Brave one minute and cowardly the next. He’s a baffling man.” Nako commented. 

“Get back here long nose!” The villagers could hear Chew yell.

“Oh you’re one to talk!” Was the cowards reply, and a few of the townspeople that heard snickered. 

While the strawhats were distracted watching their crewmember run away, Hachi announced his Inkjet move, sacrificing the element of surprise and giving Zoro enough time to move out of its path. Zoro shot forward and swung his sword, but Hachi ducked just in time. Rather than a brutal decapitation, only the tips of his spiked hair were chopped off. 

“Oooo! You bastard! My hair!” Hachi raged, then suddenly just stopped. “But it's okay! It will grow back!”

“Huh?” Zoro was pretty confused at the rapid change of emotion.

“Now Zoro. You can’t beat me! I have six hands that will mesmerize you with their wiggly beauty!” To Zoro’s utter astonishment, the octopus started wiggling his arms around in what he will admit only to himself was a pretty cool pattern. What the hell was this fishmen playing at?

“Shut up.” Zoro told him, and used the opportunity to  charge forward, raising Wado high.

“Hachi’s. Triple. Sword. Catch.” The octopus cried in a weird jolting manner. “Now. You will. See my. Skills!”

Zoro brought Wado down, and Hachi attempted to grab it between his hands, three claps ringing out as he brought them together around...nothing.

Blood dripped down Hachi’s forehead as he exclaimed “That hurt!”

Zoro didn’t hear this exclamation. His vision had briefly gone black as he moved that last time, and he was using all his focus to just stay upright while his body tried everything it could do to get him to collapse to the ground. Sweat poured off of him. Everything felt too hot all of a sudden, yet burning even hotter seemed to be the wounds from his last fight. 

“Oh not now.” He muttered under his breath, forcing his body to do what he wanted, not the other way around. 

Sanji had noticed the swordsman struggle, which meant his enemy’s had noticed because it was very obvious. He narrowed his eyes at the man. 

 _Is he still hurt?_ Sanji asked himself. 

“Lose focus and you’ll lose your life!” Kuroobi yelled as he charged at the distracted cook, throwing out one of his razor sharp elbow fins. Sanji dipped back to avoid the attack just in time, the end of his cigarette the only casualty in the attack. 

“I bet you taste good with butter!” Sanji said, kicking the fishmen as hard as he could a few times in retaliation. 

“Why don’t you DIE!” Zoro yelled as he charged Hachi, bringing his sword down again in another attack. The octopus man jumped up and stuck to the building, avoiding the blow. Zoro’s momentum in the swing brought him to one knee, and he struggled to stand back up.

“Too bad! Hachi suckers are stuck!” 

Zoro panted as he stared up at the fishmen, who didn’t move. He didn’t do anything. After a few seconds of standing ready for the fishman’s next attack Zoro got annoyed with his opponent and started yelling.

“Don’t just stick there! Get down here and fight!” 

Hachi smirked down at the annoyed man who only grumbled in response.

“Damn cowered.”

“Stupid octopus.” Johnny said from the sidelines. “He’s just trying to waste our time.”

Sanji meanwhile was exchanging plenty of blows with his opponent, who easily blocked them

“Bastard fishman!” Sanji snarled, blocking another one of the fishman’s elbow shots and countered with a strong kick.

“Hey I’ve got a question that i’ve been meaning to ask you Zoro.” Hachi said from his perch. “You're famous for your three sword technique, so why are you only using one?”

“You’re running scared with one, why would I need three.” Zoro said, panting with the effort. 

“Shut up!” Hachi snarled back. “”I’ve just been playing around with you. Actually, humans can’t defeat me! I can tell you why but I think it would be more fun to show you. Yeah, show! I like that! I think you're really going to enjoy it a lot too!” 

Zoro tried to pay attention to what his opponent was saying, but his wound and recent fever were starting to overwhelm his senses. No matter how much he fought to push it down, block it out, walk it off, waves of nausea and searing pain crashed over him. He grunted as his vision blurred, tilting sideways. No, that was his vision, it was him. He stopped himself from falling to the ground, afraid he wouldn’t actually be able to get back up if he did. Try as he might he couldn’t stand back up fully though. 

Luffy’s eyes narrowed as he took his Zoro’s prone form.

“Crap.” Sanji said as he glanced back at his crewmate. “I thought as much. You still haven’t recovered from your fight with hawkeye!”

Kuroobi paused too, waiting for the perfect time to strike again while watching the other human fail. 

“Zoro!” Both Johnny and Yosaky cried out, worry for the man making them drop the usual big bro addition to their speech.

“I’m not stupid! Falling for the old injured animal routine. That's for children!” Hachi called out to him. “Be right back. It’s time for you to see what my true skills really are!”

The octopus used all of his arms to shimmy up the column he was stuck too and made his way to the roof. He climbed inside an opened window, and returned quickly with six swords, one in each arm. He brandished them all, waving them around while still on the roof. “Now you may tremble in fear at Hachi’s way of six blades!”

Zoro couldn’t fight it any longer and collapsed onto the deck.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to die yet! I haven’t even killed you!” Hachi called down to the man. 

“No! Zoro!” Yosaku cried out.

“I knew it, he’s been fakin it!” Johnny wailed.

“So true! The way he’s been pummeled would kill any normal guy but he tries to fight anyway.” Yosaku said.

“What’d you say?!” The doctor asked, alarmed. 

“I thought it was strange. He walked around like nothing had happened after such a horrible fight. He’s laid out flat.” Johnny cried. 

Sanji turned his head back to his opponent as he sensed the incoming blow, but he wasn’t fast enough to move or block it, only watching as the fist came close and smashed into his chest. He folded over, gasping for air. The cigarette had just enough time to fall from his mouth before he was sent flying backwards, into the wall surrounding Arlong park and crashing right through it. 

“I told you to pay attention to me, you weakling. I’m a fortieth Don in Fishman Karate.” Kuroobi said.

“Woah...what the...what the hell just happened?” A townsperson asked. Everyone was looking at the new hole in the wall, and the prone figure laying spread out yards away, his suit covered in dust. 

“Sanji?” Johnny asked.

“It can’t be him!” Yosaku insisted. He had seen this guy kick a sea cows ass. How did he let this small fry get the better of him?

Two out of three men were now down for the count. The people of Cocoyasi felt their hope slipping through their fingers like water. 

“They're taken care of, Arlong. What would you like us to do with Zoro?” Hachi asked. 

“What a waste of time. Just toss him in the sea! Hardly entertaining.” Kuroobi scoffed. 

While the victorious underlings talked, Arlong addressed the boy, who was looking at his fallen comrades but he couldn’t make out what expression he wore from the shadow cast across his face. 

Luffy knew his crew was stronger than them. He just had to wait, sometimes you needed a minute, but they’d get back up. 

They just needed a minute. 

They’d get back up. 

Get back up damn it. 

“Do you see now the power of the fishman?” Arlong snarled at the idiot boy, but he didn’t seem to respond. Instead, Hachi was upset about the lack of a good fight, and started to go into a fit. His swords rang out as they clashed against each other.

“No fair! He killed himself! I never got the chance to show him how great of a swordsman I am. If he would have died on one of my six blades, I could have stolen his fame! Well, it's not matter, there isn’t a human alive that can compare to my way of six blades.” Hachi started swinging the blades around his body, air circling around him picking up dust and dirt. “Behold the superior power that only a six master swordsman can obtain.”

The fishman created a vortex that was picking gaining strength, picking up larger pieces of rock and rubble. 

“Enough Hachi. I understand how you must feel, but if you continue this little demonstration you’ll destroy Arlong park.” Kuroobi told the raging octopus. 

Hachi stopped swinging his swords around, and the growing tornado shrunk down, rising into the air and floating away.

“I forgot I could destroy stuff.” Hachi said sheepishly. 

“Don’t get carried away.” kuroobi scolded.

“I'm fine now.”

Through all this, Zoro may have been laying on the ground but he wasn’t down for the count yet. He breathed, and he thought about all his reasons to fight. He thought about his promise to himself, his promise to Kuina, his promise to meet Mihawk again and win next time. How could he become the world's greatest swordsman if he died here? What would happen to Nami if he just gave up here, huh? 

What would Tani think of him if he just up and died.

“Way of six blades. What a loser.” 

Every part of him screamed, but slowly Zoro stood back up. All eyes widened, some mouths even dropped. Luffy’s mouth twitched into a small smile, nowhere near the one he usually gives. He didn’t quite relax, but the boy felt better seeing his crew mate back of his feet. 

Arlong couldn’t believe his own eyes. Zoro was once again standing. 

“WAY TO GOOOOO!” Johnny cried out.

“You're not dead!” Hachi pointed out the obvious. Zoro glared at him while he talked. 

“Let me make this clear to you, you sorry excuse for a swordsman. There is a certain man I have to face and until I see him, death itself can not touch me.”

Outside the park no one saw as Sanji moved his arm down, reaching into his pocket. He fished out a cigarette and his lighter, bringing both up to his mouth and lighting the stick. He breathed in the nicotine, and slowly let the cloud of smoke out, watching the way it twisted in the breeze.

He was going to fliet these fish bastards and serve them to Nami for all the shit they had put her thoguht, all the pain they had caused her, and because that fucking hurt, damn it!

Slowly he sat up, the town doctor the first one to notice him.

“He’s still alive!” He exclaimed. The town was now torn between watching the dead man inside rise up or the dead man outside rise up.

“Alright big bro!” Yosaku called out as Sanji stood up and walked forward to the hole his body had made in the wall.

“That’s the best punch that fishmans got?” Blood poured down Sanji’s face from a head wound. “The old man’s kicks were a hundred times worse than that, and I never even died.”

Oblivious to the man getting back up outside, Hachi spoke to the shaking swordsmen in front of him. 

“What’s wrong with you Zoro? You look like you're having a really bad day or something.”

As Hachi spoke Zoro removed his bandana around his arm, putting his sword in his mouth so he had both hands free to tie the cloth around his head.

“I've already demonstrated my way of the six blades to these pathetic humans, and there's no way you can hope to defeat me in that condition.”

“Oh just shut up already.” Zoro snapped. He swayed but came back, tense and ready to fight. 

“Big bro..” 

“He’s taken such a beating.”

The duo off to the side were worried about Zoro. First Mihawk and now this? 

“I’m sure the onset of fever caused by his wounds is making him delirious. Or worse, if that wound opens up again I’m afraid he’ll die for certain.” The doctor said, making the duo even more scared for their big bros life. 

“But he doesn’t have time to think about that right now!” Johnny said.

“He’s the only one who can fight that six freak!” Yosaku said.

“I’ll show you...three sword style!” Zoro said, and called out as loud as he could, interrupting the men on the sidelines. 

“Johnny, Yosaku, led me your swords!”

“Of course.”

“Big bro! Catch!”

The boys threw their weapons end over end towards Zoro, the blades spinning end over end through the air.

“Ha! Now you’ll understand why two hands never have a chance to beat me!” Hachi said. He brought his weapons in, crossing them over his body. “Six blades! Tentacle Sword Overload!”

Hachi charged forward at the man who was still just standing there. The bounty hunting duo called out warnings, but Zoro didn’t listen to any of it. His hands snatched each sword out of the air, and he leaned sideways, twisting his body around the incoming attack. He was so close he could see the octopus’s eyes widen slightly. Then their swords clashed, over and over in a flurry of metal. Zoro knew a split second before just where the blades would come down, and he saw an opening in the pattern.

“Three sword style...Streaming Wolf Swords!”

None of the townspeople saw how it happened, but one second they saw Zoro and Hachi clashing blades, and the next Zoro was behind the octopus, crouched low, and a second after that Hachi screamed, blood gushing out of his torso.

“He did it!” Yosaku cheered.

“He faced all six swords. And not even a scratch!” Johnny knew big bro was good, but this was something else. All the folks behind them were muttering about the attack.

“Perfect sword skill! With perfect concentration!” Nako commented.

“How dare you cut me like that!” Hachi raged. He spun around to face Zoro again, showing the x shaped wound across his chest. “Now I'm really mad! I'll kill you, bastard! There's no way you'll survive my next attack! You just got lucky, is all! You're never beat my six swords with your three! I have twice as many swords as you! Don’t you get it? Six is more!”

“I was never really good at math.” Zoro said, but made no move to face his opponent just yet. He used the moment to think of his promises. Of Kuina, of Mihawk, of Luffy, of Nami… of Tani. 

“Three swords. Six swords. Doesn’t matter.” Zoro spun around and looked Hachi straight in the eyes. “You may have more swords than me, but mine will always carry more weight than yours.”

“Weight you say? It may not look like it, but my swords actually weigh quite a bit. Over three hunded pounds each, to be exact. They weigh much more than your pathetic human swords.” Hachi told him.

“I meant the burden of-oh forget it.” Zoro cut himself off, not bothering to explain his meaning to this idiot. It was a waste of time. And strength. 

“Way of six swords!” Hachi moved so all the tips of his blades faced Zoro, forming a ring. “Octopus pot-stance.” 

Zoro’s eyes widened, but he knew exactly what this fish planned to do as he moved forward. Zoro blocked each one of the swords pointed at his chest, and they stood locked like that for a few seconds, Hachi trying to push forward but Zoro refused to give even a millimeter. Zoro knew even before Hachi flung the swords open, bringing his out too, that he planned on rushing head first into the man, and just barely twisted out of the way, feeling Hachi brush past him. Zoro felt the stitches Tani had done rip open when he moved in such a weird way to dodge the attack, but he pushed past the pain and used the opening to his advantage. He cut the octopus’ arms as he passed by, the clangs of his swords dropping ringing out in the courtyard.

“Damn it!” Hachi cried as he looked upon his bloody hands. “First you timed your roll to dodge my tentacle sword overload, then you slice and dice my hands up like some cheap sushi chef?! How dare you make a spectacle of my master swordsmen ship! You’ll pay for that you son of a bitch! I’ll tear you limb from limb!”

Zoro didn’t even turn around. He was panting, shaking, sweating, swaying. He was in bad shape. He had to beat this fishman though. Just a little longer. He would do this. 

He would never lose again. 

“Look at that. He’s in pain.” Johnny cried. 

“That dodge! He probably opened up his wounds when he moved like that!” Yosaku added. 

“I wish I could take his place right now.” Johnny finished. 

As Hachi ran forward with the same pot-stance attack as before, Zoro forced his body to not even feel the pain he was in. This wound would kill a normal man, but he wasn’t that. He wouldn’t be that. He must be extraordinary! When he sensed Hachi was close, Zoro spun around. A clang rang out as metal clashed, and then metal cut metal. Zoro continued to spin, calling out “Dragon twister!” as pieces of swords got caught up in the wind Zoro was making. Hachi went flying into the air, small cuts forming as the wind pushed the blades around him. 

Every person's mouth hung open as they saw Hachi in the air, hovering right at his peak, before gravity took over and brought him and the pieces of his swords crashing down into the concrete. Dust and stone flew up, 

“So fish. You finally understand. The weight I carry with my three swords. You satisfied?” Zoro fell on his ass, using a sword to hold himself up while he sat and caught his breath. 

“Alright. Now that tentacles is out of the way, I think it's time to take a nap.” Zoro said, completely serious. 

“Watch out!” Yosaku cried to his big bro. Everyone in the village looked on in horror as Kuroobi walked up behind Zoro, getting ready to punch the wounded man. 

“How could you do that to Hachi?” Kuroobi cried as he brought his fist down, only to be stopped by a kick, pushing him back. A kick from the guy he had punched through a wall. 

“You!” Kuroobi couldn’t believe this guy was back up. 

“You thought you’d gotten rid of me, huh?” Sanji asked. 

“Not bad. I didn’t know there was anyone in the east blue who could stand back up after one of my punches.” The fishman said, hiding how truly surprised he was that the kid was standing again. 

“Oh sure. There's a whole bunch, at a certain restaurant I know. Wanna go?” 

Kuroobi snarled at the cocky prick. “I don’t think so.” 

It was a small thud that made Sanji glance back, seeing Zoro on the ground again. 

“Cook, Captain. You guys take it from here.” 

Sanji was tempted to roll his eyes, but he had to dodge an incoming attack before he could do it. Unfortunately it clipped him, and that left him open for another blow that set him out over the water. He struggled to get a breath before he went crashing down, slowing down the second he hit the water but still going right under and far down. He barely started swimming up when the fishman was right in front of him. He kicked out of instinct, his leg moving sluggishly through the water. It made the fishman laugh, and Sanji realized he could actually understand the fishman as he talked underwater. 

“Too bad. Your kick is powerless down here! That's more of your human weakness! But my fishmen karate loses nothing in water. Quite the contrary, it's much more powerful.”

Kuroobi paused, curling up. 

“Fishman Karate Underwater Featherbuster!” He cried as he kicked out, sending Sanji into a nearby coral reef. 

The fishman wasted no time and swam after the kid, watching as he struggled to swim up to the surface, the weakling desperate for air. He enjoyed the look of fear on the boy’s face when he cut him off just before the surface. 

“Didn’t you say something like 'Any man who hurts a lady is a piece of crap'? And yet, look at what your precious love of women has finally gotten you. You’ll die by my hand. I’ll kill Zoro, that long nosed guy, your captain. I hear there’s another girl on your crew, and I’ll get here too don’t worry. And as my final pleasure I’ll murder that tradorous bitch Nami. Don’t you see? Your love is worthless, if it can’t save you, then you protect no one! Not even your little girlfriend Nami!” He swam down, the closer he got the more the boy struggled, trying to swim down and away from the fishman but knowing that meant he was also swimming farther away from the air he so desperately craved. 

“I’ll admit that you have some skills, but still, in the end you’re just a human.” Kuroobi reached out, and drew the boy in close, whispering in his ear now. “Your body doesn't react well to a sudden change in pressure, does it? I have a theory of what's going to happen to you.” He drew back so Sanji could get a good look at the smirk on his face before he told this boy his theory. 

“Your organs are going to explode from the inside out!”

With that he flipped them over and dove, fast, down down down. He could feel the boy struggling in his arms, and as he flipped again to land with his feet at the bottom he could smell the human’s blood leaking out of him.

As Kuroobi stayed down there, holding the man down to the sea floor, laughing at his misery, he realized that although the boy was beaten and bleeding, he just wouldn’t die. 

“Very well, we’ll just have to try it again!” He snarled, and tugged Sanji’s body up near the surface. 

Sanji meanwhile was starting to think. He was right next to his gills, and Sanji realized that being underwater meant his gills were at work, not his lungs. 

Sanji clamped his mouth over the slit in his neck, forcing the last of his air into the surprised fishmans gills, making him suffocate underwater. Kuroobi started choking and headed to the surface, and Sanji went along for the ride. 

The second his head was above the water Sanji breathed deeply, his ribs protesting but his lungs singing. He coughed and scrambled up onto land, expelling the water that had made it into his lungs.

“SANJI!” Luffy cried, very happy to see his nakama was okay. He was worried that he was going to have to jump in, but he knew he couldn’t swim, his devil fruit would turn him weak immediately. Last thing his crew needed was for him to be sinking to the bottom of the ocean. But it didn’t stop Arlong from taunting him about this weakness and using it to spew more nonsense about how great fishman were. 

Luffy didn’t care about that. He cared that Sanji had made it back on land okay. 

Sanji didn’t respond to his captain, instead he spun around to face the water and started shouting, jabbing towards the shadow far below.

“Get your ass up here! I want to fight where I can breathe!”

The shadow grew larger and larger, and when Kuroobi surfaced he sprayed water in every direction. He looked hard at the chef above him. 

“You still don’t get it do you?” As he spoke he climbed out, sick of looking up to talk to a human that was far below him. “It doesn't matter to me if i’m on land or in the water, I’m just as strong either way. Now you will witness the true power of fishman karate. When I punched you before, that was just a sample of things to come. My ultimate attack is ten times as powerful, and the chances you’ll survive it are ZERO!”

Sanji’s leg stretched, and before the fishman could start his next attack he went down with a kick to the neck. The cooks rage had increased ten fold, and he was stronger for it. As Sanji continued kicking the fishman, he would call out different body parts he was about to hit. 

“You said my love was worthless? SHOULDER!”

“I can’t protect anyone is that right? RIBS! BACK! CHEST! LEGS!”

Kuroobi snarled as he struggled to stand back up. 

“Son of a bitch! Thousand brick fist!” The fishman cried out but was surprised to see his opponent had disappeared. No wait, he was...he was above him?

“FACE SHOT!” Sanji's kick landed right between Kurboois eyes, with enough force behind it to send the fishman flying back and into the building that towered over them. There was a massive amount of sounds, stone breaking and glass shattering and wood splintering, and before the dust had even settled Sanji looked at Arlong.

“Now it's done. He won’t be back.” Sanji wishes he could light up a cigarette desperately, but his matches were soaked and useless now. Instead he glared at the remaining standing fishman and put his hands in his pockets, hiding their slight shake. 

“In the end, they’re all just seafood. Fish can’t fight a cook, I don’t know what he was thinking. This game is ours.”

 

* * *

 

“Chew. What a pain in the ass. That long nosed freak sure could run forever.” The long mouthed fishman said as he stood over said man's pummeled body. “But it took just one blast from my squirt gun to take him out completely. I guess I should head back, it's all over by now for sure.”

Usopp listened as the footsteps faded off into the distance, nearly snickering to himself at his own cleverness. His ketchup star really came in handy, and these people, well fish, whatever, they were insane!

He was covered in blood, but he needed to look like he fought more. He started rubbing dirt on himself as he practiced what he was going to tell the others when he got back.

“Hey. I'm sorry, I got lost. Yeah that's good. No! I did my best but he got me! Maybe. I was this close to the bastard but he got away! Nah, sounds like I’m trying too hard.

(Were friends right? So get on.) 

Usopp ignored the memory of his captains smiling face, offering him to join a real pirate crew. 

“How about, Don’t cry Nami! We all did the very best we could!”

(Never in my life did I imagine I'd lose)

He shoved the image of Zoro away, rubbing the dirt into his skin with more force. 

“Or Everybody fought very bravely.”

(But the truth is that our idiot captain is far better than a gang who would pray on a lady)

His fingers slowed. 

“-Maybe...I nearly died myself.”

(It's for my business. This was my only choice.)

This was for Nami. 

“Nami, no, to tell the truth my injuries aren't bad at all, really.”

(Big sis Nami was crying. Do they need any more reason than that to put their lives on the line?)

These men who weren’t even part of the crew cared more than he did? 

(To make a choice like that when you’re only ten. Do you know how hard that must have been for Nami?)

Nojiko had cried when she told them what her sister had gone through. 

(YEAHHHHH!)

The town cheered, ready to die, and ran to their deaths with smiles on their faces. 

“I fought...bravely. I never quit. Yeah, that’s-”

(You’re a straw hat now, one of us.) 

Was Tani lying? No. That was him. 

“I’m just...a liar.”

Kaya and the Usopp pirates flashed through his mind, hardening his resolve. He stood up, wiped away all his tears, before turning around and shouting at the top of his lungs before he had any second thoughts. 

“STOP RIGHT THERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“Oh?” The fishman paused his retreat, glancing over his shoulder. “You're still alive? Chew.”

“That's right, big lips! It takes more than water to kill me!”

As the fishman stalked back towards him, he removed his trusty sling shot from his bag again, selecting an exploding star and thinking on all his crew members, and how they lived their life every single day with no regrets, right on the edge. 

The fishman was running at him now, and he raised up his weapon and took aim. 

His friends- they laughed so much during the good times because they faced the bad times head first. If he didn’t do this, if he didn’t also give it his all, then how could he ever face his friends again?

He let the pellet fly and it exploded, right on target. Unfortunately out of the cloud of smoke and gunpowder came a fist, which landed right between his eyes with such force that he flipped backwards, hit the ground, and bounced back into the air. 

“Fool.” Chew landed with one knee down, skidding to a stop. “You were better off pretending you were dead. The human brain is a waste of meat.” 

Chew walked over to where Usopp had crashed back into the ground.

“I don’t feel good.” Usopp moaned. Every part of him hurt, but he was aware enough to curl up into himself in a way that hid what he was preparing. 

“Oh yeah?” Chew kicked the boy. “I’m just getting started!”

“Stop it.” Usopp said. Chew scoffed, like that was going to get him to back off. But that's all the time Usopp needed, and he drew back his hand that was rummaging around in his bag.

“USOPP HAMMER!” The boy cried and swung, hitting the fishman in his elongated mouth with the weapon he just pulled from his sack. Before the screaming fishman could recover Usopp grabbed another random item from his bag, standing up to face his opponent again.

“USOPP RUBBER BAND OF DOOOOOOOOOM!” The fishman flinched, shutting his eyes and waited for the inevitable sting, but when none came he cracked open one eye, then flung both opened. 

Usopp had disappeared.

“Ah! Crap! Where did that stupid son of a bitch go?” Chew looked back and forth, but saw no sign of the long nosed idiot. His blue skin actually started turning red as his anger rose, and soon he was standing there shaking with rage.

“Special attack-” Usopp's voice came from somewhere nearby, a bottle flying through the air. Chew caught it, and tipped his head. 

“Sake?” He asked, clearly confused as to what this was supposed to do. He didn’t get a chance to do anything with the bottle, as the cry of “LEED STAR!” was followed a split second later with the sound of shattering glass, and the bottle in the fishman’s hand exploded, covering him in the strong smelling alcohol and sending him reeling back into one of the pools of water used to grow crops on the island. 

“Is this the only way you can fight, you cowered? There's no place to hide from my squirt cannon!” Chew called out to him. He ducked down and started sucking up the water he was standing in, draining the pool dry.

“Stupid coward or whatever, I can’t run from this fight! I’m supposed to be a man, although it doesn't really feel all that great to be manly. If I lose, I die. At least I’ll die a pirate.

“SQUIRT CANNON!” The shout interrupted Usopp’s pity party from his hiding spot in the trees nearby, and he shut his eyes as he felt the misty spray of the water, though it was nothing compared to before. When the sounds around him dissipated and the water stopped coming down, he opened his eyes and then flew them opened wider. The trees right next to him were gone! All the vegetation was blown over by the water, and he craned his neck out to get a good look. 

Chew could very obviously see Usopp looking at the destruction he just caused, and sighed.

“Damn it. Why should I have to waste my time with such an idiot. It’s too easy. I’ll shred you to pieces.” Chew started shooting off small bullets of water right at the sniper, who ducked back behind the tree for cover and started screaming.

“How did he find me?! Crap crap, holy crap! I wanted to be a real pirate, and now that I've got my chance, why, I know I can do it! I know I can! I promise, if I survive this ordeal, I’ll never pretend to be a pirate ever again! I won’t be a coward and run away! My fake pirate days- are over!”

Just as he finished his promise, the water bullets stopped, but the sound of tearing behind him made him realize he should move, now. 

Chew moved forward with his covering fire, getting right to the tree and ripping it out of the ground, revealing the yelling coward who he kicked forward. 

“What did you say is done?” Chew asked as he held the trunk above his head, ready to bring it down right onto the guys head. 

“This whole fight!” Chew didn’t care about the last shot the long nosed idiot would get off before he crushed his body, that is until he heard what his plan was. 

“Alcohol lights on fire! USOPP FLAMING STAR!”

Chew had just enough time for his eyes to widen before the round exploded in his face, lightening his entire body on fire. He screamed, dropping the tree to the side and started freaking out. He couldn’t get the fire to go out, and he was drying out. He needed water!

He started chanting “Water!” as he ran back to the crops, but Usopp was faster. He took off after the fishman and with all his strength, Usopp jumped into the air and cried out “Usopp Hammer!”

He whacked the fishman as far as he could. 

Usopp stood up from where he had landed from that last attack, and looked at the still smoking fishman with a feeling of hope that was quickly snuffed out when he lifted his head and shouted out “BASTARD!”

Usopp wasted no time and ran forward, giving him several more Usopp hammers and a few rubberbands of doom for good measure, before he took a step back. He was panting with the effort, and waited to see if the fisherman would get up again. As his breathing came a bit easier and the fishman still didn’t get up, Usopp let that hope he felt earlier fill him up. He collapsed backwards, laying there and just recuperating.

“You see that loser! I beat your ass!”

Usopp took a few more breaths, and decided to cheer out again.

“Who's a pirate now?! I AM USOPP THE PIRATE!” 

 

* * *

 

Arlong looked over his fallen brothers and felt his rage build and build. How dare they do this. How dare these insolent little createns do this! 

“You bastards. You all will pay for this.” Arlong stalked forward and scooped up water into his webbed hand. He rolled it around, forming it into a ball and flung his hand forward. Water shot out of his hand at the speed of a cannon. He was aiming for the two insects but their rubber captain jumped between his shot, his body pushing in and then back, but he held his ground and eventually the rubber snapped forward. The water shot back at him full force, but simply broke around him, spraying him with a refreshing mist. 

“I control the water. Don’t you get it? I am the superior species, I am so much stronger than you humans will ever be!”

Luffy didn’t care what this guy was saying. It was his turn to kick ass again.

“GUM GUM WHIP!” 

Luffy brought his leg around full force, but didn’t send the fishman far back. He threw his arm back out and over the water, and when he brought it forward the force sent waves out into the water.

“GUM GUM PISTOL!”

Again Arlong was pushed back, but not much. Luffy started punching forward and stalking towards his opponent, letting his fists go faster and faster until they blurred.

“GATLING!”

He continued to punch Arlong, forcing his back and back and finally sending him flying into one of the few standing walls left of Arlong parks main building. Large pieces of the building collapsed on top of the fishman. 

“Yes!” Luffy cheered for himself, proud of how strong he was getting. Make no mistake, he knew this fight wasn’t over. He would have been disappointed if it was. So he wasn’t surprised when Arlong shifted off the fallen stone and stood once again. 

“Is that all you got?” The shark asked.

“IT’S NOT WORKING!” The bounty hunting duo off on the side unhelpfully cut in. 

“Nope.” Luffy locked his hands together and stretched, hearing a few pops. “Just a warm up.”

He leaned over, stretching each side. He was mostly doing it because he thought it was funny, and he wanted to put the other people at ease. If they saw he wasn’t worried, they could worry less. 

“What a bunch of fools. You think you can actually beat me? You're better off drowning on the ocean floor.”

“Nah, I don’t think so. I like it up here.”

“Do you not understand my anger? I saw my brothers crushed like worms!” Instead of acknowledging the man Luffy started twisting back and forth to stretch some more. “You’ll realize soon enough that you should have quit fighting a long time ago.”

“Do you think Luffy’s going to be okay? I mean, Arlong doesn’t seem to be affected by his attacks at all.” Yosaku asked.

“LUFFY! I GOT YOUR BACK!” Usopp cried, appearing once again.

“Big bro Usopp!” The duo cheered together. 

 “Can you believe it? I beat one of the officers! I wiped the smug off his stupid face!” Usopp pulled his lips forward in an imitation of the fishmas and added in his speaking tic. “Chew.”

The duo thought the impression was hilarious, and Luffy was amazed at his snipers talents to imitate people! Nojiko even cracked a smile. 

Arlong was absolutely livid though. This one beat Chew? This long nosed weakling coward somehow defeated one of his strongest? 

He yelled and punched forward, but the rubber brat dodged. Each swing forward was a miss, and Arlong increased the speed of his punches. He paused suddenly, and looked at the human who had gotten this far.

“Do you know what the biggest difference between you and me is?”

“The nose?” 

Arlong stared at the idiot before him, watching him crack his knuckles again before putting up his fists.

“The jaw?” 

The fishman honestly couldn’t believe this boy’s stupidity. 

Luffy’s eyes lit up and he moved out of his fighting stance, bringing his hand forward and spreading out his fingers, pointing at the space between.

“Webbing!” 

Arlong roared with rage, his eyes going white. He reared back. 

“SPECIES!”

With all his might Arlong shot forward with his mouth opened, his jaws closing around air as Luffy jumped out of the way. The fishman gave the rubber boy no time to recover, and darted forward to bite again. Over and over the fishmans jaws closed around nothing as Luffy continued to jump back and out of the way. When they got close to what was probably the last standing pillar in the park, Arlong reached forward and grabbed the boy's neck, slamming him into it, and trapping the boy. This time Luffy grabbed his own head and pulled, stretching his neck out to dodge the attack. Arlongs teeth clamped around the stone pillar.

“Oh man.” Usopp almost felt bad, but he didn’t. “I bet that had to be painful! His teeth must be sha-aaaa!”

Fissures started appearing, starting at the fishmans mouth. The spread up and down the pillar as Arlong bit harder, shattering the pillar beneath him and not his teeth. With that all the stones fell, and one hit the fishmas wrist, loosening his grasp on Luffy which gave him enough room to free himself and put some distance between the two of them, literally scrambling away on all fours.

Sanji wasn’t quite as bad as the duo, whose eyes were literally bugging out of his head, but he felt just as surprised. If Arlong bit you, it wouldn't just leave a mark, it’d go right through your bones!  
Arlong smirked as he faced Luffy again. “You see? This is the inherent power of fishman.” Luffy frowned, but didn’t move to get up as Arlong kept talking and stalked forward. “I feel sorry for you humans having been created with such limited power. We’ve been on a different level since the beginning of time. You are inferior, It only makes sense for you to bow before me.” Arlong stopped a few feet away, laughing before continuing with his speech. 

“You’re so weak. Your presence on this planet is deplorable. Don’t you think your time has come to an end? I’ll show you. Show you the real difference between you and I.”

“Sure, go ahead.” Luffy said, standing up and looking Arlong right in the eye so he’d know how serious he was. “There's no way I’m losing to a fishman because I’m going to be King of the Pirates.”

“King of the Pirates?” Arlong scoffed, and picked up a large stone from nearby, tossing it in the air as he spoke. “Don’t be foolish. A puny human like you couldn’t possibly conquer the Grand Line. You can’t even crush a pillar with their jaws.” 

Arlong chuckled, and Luffy just got more annoyed.

“Yeah, so what?” Luffy pulled back his arms. “Quit your bragging.” He let his fist fly into the nearby rubble, creating more of a mess. “You’re not that awesome.”

Luffy looked at the fishman, as if daring him to make the next move.

“Besides, smashing stone with your teeth isn't that smart.” As if Luffy was one to talk about smart moves. 

“WAy to go! You’re the best big bro! Tell it like it is!” Yosaku Cheered.

“Yeah what idiot bites a rock anyway?!” Johnny called out.

“FOOLS!” Arlong cried. “That’s not the point! Every member of the human race is ignorant and weak! What good are you if you can’t even pull yourself out of the water?”

Arlong shot forward, mouth first, and once again bit down on air as Luffy moved out of the way. The rubber man stretched his arms and snatched up two of Zoro’s discarded swords, making sure not to use the white one, because he knew that was his swordsman treasure. 

“As a matter of fact im worthless without my friends to help me out.”

Luffy’s arms recoiled back and he brushed his new weapons. 

“No way. Luffy’s a swordsman?” Sanji said, taken back at the development. Too bad it was the wrong conclusion to draw.

Luffy started swinging the swords back and forth with little technique or care.

“Is this a joke?” Arlong asked as he easily dodged each swing without his nose ever meeting the steel blades in Luffy’s hands. “Whatever it is, it isn’t swordplay. You're just flailing around like a child playing pirate. ”

With every swing, Luffy huffed, or gave off a short “Take that!” “And that!” and eventually he just was screaming at the fishman and wildly swinging. 

Finally Arlong’s nose met the steel and a loud ringing echoed in the air. The sword was ripped from Luffy’s hand and went spinning into the air. 

“I hope you realize this isn’t a game.” 

As an answer, Luffy brought his remaining sword back with both hands and swung in a wide arch towards the fishman. His teeth met the blade this time and a chunk of the sword went flying as it shattered beneath his teeth. 

“That's enough.” Arlong spoke around the pieces of sword in his mouth. “Time to die.”

Luffy twisted back and around, throwing another punch. “SHUT YOUR FACE!”

His hand his Arlongs jaw, whose teeth clamped down. Agony ripped through his mouth. Then, and Arlong would forever claim it was from using his teeth so much before rather than the boys fists, every tooth in his mouth shattered. 

“You’re right! I don’t know how to use a sword at all you bastard!” Luffy cried out with his fists held high as he stood above the fishman. Everyone that heard him was confused as to where this guy was going with this.

“I’m a terrible sailor. I definitely can’t cook. I can’t lie. I never think ahead. And without my friends to help me I would have been dead a long time ago!”

Arlong chuckled from the ground. “So you fully admit how pathetic you are? You may be a fool, but you certainly are honest.”

Arlong sat up to look at the boy better, covering his mouth with his webbed hand. “How must your crew feel, tolerating this idiocy day in and day out? I bet they’re sick of it. But that makes me wonder why they tried so desperately to fight alongside their halfwit leader who stood on the sidelines. Someone like you doesn’t deserve a ship or a crew. What good is a helpless rubber brained Captain to them? What could you possibly do?”

“I can kick your ass!” Luffy told him.

“Well get to it, you numskull.” Sanji told him. 

“If he dies, I’m gonna kill him.” Zoro muttered loud enough only Sanji heard, making the cook snort. 

“I’ve got your back Luffy!” Usopp called out from behind the wall.

All of Cocoyasi village also started cheering out for their hero, encouraging him on. 

“Cheer all you want but it wont change a thing!” Arlong said, standing up without the hand around his mouth, letting his old teeth fall and new, sharper ones take their place.

Luffy’s jaw dropped as he saw what happened. “He’s got new teeth!”

“I’m a shark. New teeth will grow one after another. And with each set, they become stronger and stronger.” Arlong ripped his new teeth from his mouth. “Endlessly.”

He kept his mouth open so everyone could see the next new set of teeth emerge from his gums. 

“As many as it takes.” Arlong pledged before ripping that set out too and growing a new pair again in seconds.

“This is but one of the many gifts us fishman poses.”

Luffy had sinced closed his jaw, but his face still showed disbelief and...awe?

“That's so cool!” Luffy said, his voice telling everyone he was a bit jealous. 

Arlong held a set of teeth in each hand, holding them up to show them to the rubber boy. 

“If you haven’t yet realized fishman are superior, you will very soon.”

Arlong started clicking the teeth together, reminding Sanji of what he does when he clinks the tongs in the kitchen together and making the teeth thing even worse for him.

“Teeth attack!” Arlong cried, and jabbed forward, trying to bite Luffy with three sets of teeth instead of just one. Eventually the onslaught became too much, and Luffy was much too panicked to will his mystery power to protect him, so he grabbed the closest thing and shoved it between himself and the teeth.

Over and over Arlong’s teeth clamped down on flesh, and he thought it was the rubber boy until a voice called out to him. 

“What! My brother!”

In front of Arlong was one of the fishman Luffy had taken out earlier by swinging Momoo around. He fell over as Luffy let go of him, crashing to the deck and making Arlong’s rage spike. 

“You’re dead you strechy freak! How dare you use my injured brother as a shield!”

“What are you talking about? You're the one who attacked me, don’t you remember?” Luffy asked. 

Arlong ignored this, and swung his arms around, snapping the teeth. 

“Don’t move a muscle, rubber man!”

“Hey, now that's an interesting idea.” Luffy said, and everybody started chattering at what Luffy could mean. 

Alrong’s next tooth attack was a bit easier to dodge, Luffy didn’t even have to be on the defensive long before he was able to put his plan into action, swinging a leg up and into Arlongs jaw, making the set of teeth in his mouth pop out.

“You fool! There's no point in crushing my teeth!” Arlong said, showing off the new set. “You really don’t get it!”

Everyone else really didn’t know what to say, they were somewhere between disgusted and amused as the saw what Luffy had done. 

“Big bro Luffy.” Yosaku spoke up. “uh, that can’t be very sanitary.”

“So what!” Luffy struggled to call out. His words took on an interesting lisp. “Now I have Shark Teeth!”

“Really what were they expecting, it’s Luffy.” Zoro said, and Sanji questioned his own sanity at agreeing to sail under the idiot.

“Stop playing games!” Arlong cried, and shot forward. Luffy’s eyes widened, and he sent everything he could to protect his shoulder. Just before Arlong bit down it turned black, and the sharks teeth weren't able to draw blood. 

“Stupid rubber boy!” Arlong cried out, assuming the reason he couldn’t bite was the rubber quality, having not seen the black haki coating the boy's shoulders. 

He changed his strategy and grabbed a rock, smashing it into Luffy’s body. The boy scrambled backwards, but didn’t avoid the kick that sent him back even more. Arlong dove forward after him and managed to wrap his hand around Luffy’s neck, strangling the boy. Luffy stretched his neck and used his shark teeth to bite into Arlong’s own shoulder, the pain making him lose his grip and letting Luffy escape.

“Gottcha! Now we're even!” Luffy said, laughing like an idiot.

“So you used my teeth.” Arlong ripped the set out of his scaly skin. “But your puni jars aren't strong enough. Now listen, sharp as my teeth are, they’re only useful when they come with powerful jaws like mine, then they’re deadly!”

Arlong moved forward, and Luffy moved to block his attack with his elbow, black spreading over his skin. 

Everyone in the park looked on in horror. 

This time Arlong caught sight of the familiar black power and his eyes wided, nearly letting go with his teeth in shock, but he doubled down instead. So what this brat had unlocked Armament haki, idiot probably didn’t know what it was, it was probably untrained, and therefore, he could probably break through. Again he tried to bite down with more force, this time making the rubber boy scream. 

Luffy reached up and grabbed the back of Arlong’s neck, to the great surprise of the fishsman. His foot rose into the air and Arlong expected to be kicked, but instead his foot smashed into the ground, and he used to force to swing the shark down into the concrete too, Luffy’s elbow pile driving into the mouth that was biting him. 

Filled with pain and now dazed, Arlong let go of the arm in his mouth, letting the momentum roll Luffy away from his opponent.

“Is his arm okay?” Usopp asked, peaking through the whole in the wall. 

“If he took a single step back his arm would have been ripped off!” Genzo said.

“Yeah, but he wasn’t thinking about how animal fangs work, that would require a tiny bit of brain power.” Sanji said back to the man.

Luffy stood, and looked around, but couldn’t find where Arlong had gone. That was weird. Where did he go?

“Big Bro! The sea!”

“Hey look! A shark!” Luffy cried.

“That’s Arlong!” Usopp called out to his idiot captain.

“So wait, he went under?” Luffy asked out loud.

Arlong drifted back, waiting for his strength to build up, waiting for the perfect moment. Just as Luffy peered deep into the water, Arlong knew it was time and he screamed as he shot up and out of the water.

“SHARK DART!” 

Luffy knew exactly what was going to happen, and barely stepped out of the way of the incoming fishman, the wind from his fast moving body pushing him back.

Arlong crashed into the third story of Arlong park, creating another huge whole in the building. Luffy waited for Arlong to come out of the hole he had made. He wasn’t waiting long.

“Wow. I’m impressed you could dodge that. Good job. But the longer you avoid your death, the more painful it will be. SHARK DART!” 

Luffy’s eyes widened, but he waited until the last second to dodge this shark dart, making Arlong land right into the concrete, nose first. His impact made a chunk of the stone break off, the stone falling into the nearby water.

“SHARK DART!” Arlong said, using the dust as cover and coming out right for Luffy. He only just avoided that one by a hair, landing on all fours, when all of his instincts yelled at him to move. He glanced up just in time to see Arlong before he rammed into Luffy nose fist, sending the rubber boy flying in the air, screaming the entire time. Arlong dove into the sea before Luffy had crashed back down to the ground.

“Hey Luffy! Hide! Arlong went into the sea again!”

“Hurry up big bro! You gotta hide from him!”

“He’s setting his sights on you right now!”

“Get out of there!” Usopp pleaded.  
“I won't hide.”

“Stop being so stupid. Go run for cover before you become a target!” Sanji told his captain.

“No way.” Luffy was panting, shaking, tired. But he stood tall. “I’m not running anywhere. I’m going to catch him and break his nose! Come on! You shark!” Luffy said. Steam came out of his nose like a bull getting ready to charge.

“You’ve got some nerve. Or you realized, it’s pointless to try and hide from me.” Arlong said, hearing the boy even from underwater. He admired that he was going to stand there and take this beating.

As Usopp begged and pleaded with Luffy, the rubber boy ignored him. He squatted down and stretched his fingers in front of him, calling out the move.

“Gum Gum Shield!”

“I don’t think that will stop the attack!” Yosaku whined as if it was him being injured.

Arlong went farther back, getting double the speed and force for his next attack. 

“Take this!” The sharked yelled as he swam up through the water and shot out at the surface. He collided with Luffy, and he was still moving in the air, but something was off. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that no, the person who cried out that the boy was hit was wrong. The rubbed boys fingers had stopped his nose from piercing his heart.

They traveled up to the fifth story this time, and Luffy jumped off his ride up before they smashed into the building, instead hugging the wall and somehow sticking there.

“It's over. That attack won’t work now!” Luffy laughed, but was interrupted by Arlong using that attack from below him, breaking through the building, sending Luffy flying.

“You bastard! That was just pure luck!” Luffy called out as he fell. Arlong launched off the building and tried to attack the boy in midair. 

Luffy stretched his fingers out again, this time much farther than before. 

“Gum Gum Finger Net!”

Arlong was caught up in the net, swung around, and sent to the ground. Luffy stretched out his legs and kicked down, forcing Arlong down to the ground the rest of the way.

Everyone cheered, but Luffy wasn’t quite sure it was over. He jumped down, trying to see if the fishman was dead or not, but he was met with Arlongs eyes opening, rage filling them like never before. 

“You wretched human!” Arlong called out, snatching Luffy from the air and swinging him around like a lasso. “What have you done to me? A mighty fishman!” Arlong let him go, and Luffy crashed into some rubble. 

Arlong reached forward, and Luffy just missed his arm grabbing him. The shark forced his arm up, and found just what he was looking for. 

He pulled, and out came his favorite weapon.

This rubber boy's death would hurt.

“What's that?” Luffy asked as he got a look at the weapon. No one had an answer for him as Arlong used the spiked blade to attack, forcing Luffy to jump higher and higher with every swing of the blade. Eventually he couldn’t go up any higher, and had to go inside. 

“That was a little too close.” Luffy said, panting on the floor. He spun around when he heard destruction behind him and saw Arlong busting through the window, his larger body breaking the frame and more glass. Standing in the room over him Arlong thought he had this boy dead to rights. What a fitting place to end this fight.

“There's nowhere else to run. You and me, here. In the highest level of Arlong park. At last, the time of your death has come.”

“What is this room?” Luffy asked as he looked around. Wasn’t a kitchen, wasn’t a bedroom, what other rooms were there? “ _Lot of paper._ ”

Arlong nearly lost it with that whispered comment, but he reminded himself that the boy was an idiot. And explaining to him just what was going to happen, that he would die here and then he would make Nami draw more maps in the very spot he took his final breath… It was all the better. 

“This isn’t just any room. This is the room I make Nami draw all of her sea charts for me.”

He saw something flash in the boy's eyes, making the fishman smirk. The boy was starting to see. He wasn’t quite there yet, but he would be. 

“This is Nami’s room?” He asked. 

Arlong nodded and really drove his point home. 

“These sea charts are what she's worked on all these years. Just look around you, these maps are more valuable than any amount of treasure. You see to us fishman collecting data about the ocean is a simple affair. But assembling that raw information into a useful chart is a difficult task. That's why we needed a surveyor. In fact that is the sole reason I’m so keen on keeping that woman in my possession.” 

Arlong speech was starting to drag on, but Luffy was pretty sure he got what he was saying now. He started looking around the room now instead of listening so much, taking in the desk with a half finished map, the ones that were done, hanging on strings drying. He took in the papers stacked high with finished maps, and the even higher stacks of fresh paper. 

“She’s absolutely brilliant. The accuracy of her charts is beyond comparison. She’s too good for human trash like you. Her talent should be used solely for building up the mighty Arlong Empire. Now listen. Nami belongs to me.”

“Is that so?” Luffy cut him off, his voice speaking a simple question with a deadly warning behind it. 

He didn’t care if Nami didn’t want to draw another chart after this. He didn’t care if he had all these wonderful maps of the places he’s been. He does care that Nami has a choice in what she does, and that she doesn’t belong to anyone. 

Even when he frees her today, she won’t belong to him. 

Oh he’ll beg her. He’ll do anything she wants just so she will stay on board, because she’s Nakama. Because she’s his friend. 

She had to sail with them. He wanted her to be a part of his adventures. He just wanted her by his side. 

“And you're interfering in her business. You human scum. She’s not your friend.”

No! Luffy was furious now. It was like the fishman knew what to say to make him angry. He shook as he pushed the words past his clenched teeth. 

“I don’t care. I don’t care what you say. Cause Nami is our Navigator.”

“Really? You want her to navigate your pathetic little scooter for you? Ha, I guess you truly have no idea what a monumental waste of talent that would be. Look, there is no one else on the face of the planet that can draw sea charts with such accuracy and efficiency. That young lady has a gift.”

A pen fell from the desk, and Luffy was surprised by what he saw on it. He reached out and brought it closer, making sure it was what he thought. 

“And there really isn't anything as ultimately regrettable as wasting natural talent. Staying here and drawing up sea charts is her only chance at living up to her full potential.”

“This pen...is stained with blood.”

“In order for me to obtain world supremacy, her sea charts are absolutely vital.” Arlong brought the sword up to the rubber boys throat. Luffy didn’t flinch, didn’t look up. He kept staring at the bloody pen. “She will continue drawing her sea charts for my own ambitions. And once her charts give me full knowledge of all the world's oceans, we fishman will be totally invincible and the world shall kneel before us. The first step is this island, then we’ll move on to the whole east blue. You could never use her like me. She would be wasted on you!”

Luffy set the pen onto the ground, and kept his head down. His black hair covered his eyes. Slowly he reached up and put a hand on the blade right in front of his forehead. 

Arlong tilted his head a bit, and then his smirk turned into a frown. He couldn’t move the sword. He pressed forward, but nothing happened. Suddenly the blade shattered, and Luffy finally looked up and stared down Arlong right in the eyes. 

“USE HER?” Luffy snarled. “What do you take her for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope everyone reading this has an excellent 2020!  
> I really hope you liked this chapter. It was a doozy to write.  
> If you ever see mistakes, even though I don't answer comments until the next post, I will fix anything that is pointed out before than.  
> Did you see this story is now PART 1 in a series? I have so much planned for this work in 2020, including lots of oneshot extras, the first of which is posted. For christmas, a special holiday one shot was posted! Its short but oh so sweet.  
> I figured something out, sort of why this chapter was so important even though Tani wasn’t in it. She was still mentioned in this, quite a few times. Each of the boys sort of get this chance to think about what’s important, or better to say who’s important. Their friends. Their crew. Each other. It’s all so sappy and I love it.


	20. End of the Fish-Man Empire! Nami is My Friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Twenty chapters!  
> I have written so much more for future chapters, its obnoxious. So many plans for where this story is going!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, once again beating any previous records for most words in a chapter coming in at 13,000 words. This is more than double the word count of the first few chapters I wrote!  
> This chapter doesn't feel as finished to me as others that I have posted, but I've reached a month without updating, so I forced myself to finish this and get it posted. This turned out to be one of my favorite chapters, even with the feeling that I could have added more. At some point I figured I just got to stop and say good enough and move forward with the story.  
> As always, if you find any mistakes let me know and I'll fix em!  
> Happy reading!

With the boys gone off to fight the fishman, Tani made her way back to Nami, who was still kneeling in the road, bleeding from her shoulder. Tani quickly came besides the crying girl, whispering as she helped her stand. 

“Come one Nami, let’s get you patched up. It’s alright, the boys will save everyone. Let’s go fix you up Nami.” Tani could tell her words hadn’t quite broken through to Nami, so she kept looping them as they walked down the path and back to her house in the tangerine field. 

It wasn’t until they were inside, Nami sitting at her small table in the kitchen while Tani cleaned the blood from her arm with a small bowl of warm water and a rag, that the orange haired girl finally broke out of her sorrowful state and seemed to come back to the present. 

“-going to be fine. The boys will kick the fishman’s asses, and be back in time for a feast. You know Luffy, he’ll need lots of meat later-” Tani stopped talking when Nami met her eyes. As she wrapped a white cloth bandage around her arm she gave a small smile at the other girl. 

“Why’re you crying?” Nami mumbled. 

“I'm overly empathetic. I cry all the time.”

“Oh.” Nami said, slightly frowning. Sending she didn’t like that answer, Tani spoke kindly with a soft smile towards the girl in front of her. 

“I’m upset now because my friend is upset, and I want to help but I’m not quite sure how. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Don’t you already know what’s going on?” Nami said, a bit more bitter than she had intended. Tani’s fingers stilled for just a second before she finished tucking away the bandage and moved back. 

“I do. But it's a bit odd for me to know when no one’s told me, yeah? Nojiko told the boys what happened, minus Luffy. He and I left.”

“Because you heard it already?”

Tani bit her lip. She was already telling others what she really knew, now was such a good opening, but she was so scared Nami wouldn’t join them because of this. She would have to tell the truth, and offer to leave herself if she couldn’t get over it. The boys needed Nami more than they needed her, that was for sure. 

“It’s more than me just seeing Nojiko tell the boys what had happened.” Nami shook her head, her eyebrows scrunched together. Tani wasn’t doing a good job this time explaining, she hadn’t prepared as much for this conversation and she should have. Instead she was just going to have to spit it out and be clear and hope for the best.

“I saw the past too Nami, as if it were happening right in front of me. Everyone’s past, but more specifically I saw the worst days of everyone’s lives.”

Nami stared at Tani. She didn’t know how she felt about this. She didn’t have enough information to tell. How much had she seen, exactly? She said days not day. 

“Explain.” Nami didn’t mean to make it sound like a demand, but she needed to know. 

“I won’t tell you the past of someone else, or share your past with them. But it’s like… like I’m just another person there when everything happens, but no one acknowledges my presence. I’m a ghost.” 

Nami was shaking her head, and Tani didn’t know what else to say other than what she what she shouldn’t know, couldn’t know, otherwise. So she pressed on. 

“I saw the day eight years ago that the fishman came. I saw Genzo returning you home, telling…” Tani paused, wondering which name would hurt less, and decided mother would be worse. “Well, telling Bellamere you had stolen a book. On navigation? I saw later, when you yelled at her, about how you hated being poor and...and...”

Nami’s hand had moved up to cover her mouth in the middle of the explanation, her wet eyes blown wide. She started shaking her head and Tani paused when she noticed the other girls rising distress. 

“That’s impossible.” Nami said.

Tani gave her a small shrug. “Nothing in this world is impossible. Would you like me to continue or-“

“Keep going.”

“I watched you yell about nojiko wasn’t your real sister, and you wished someone else had adopted you. I saw you run away. And I saw Bellemere send Nojiko after you, to bring you back so you could all make up.”

“She was sad about making you so upset. She thought of you both as daughters, and she felt so upset at the idea that you didn’t see them as family. But she knew. She knew you loved her like a mother. And she loved you like a daughter, so she started making your favorite dinner for when you came back.”

“Omelets with tangerine sauce.” She whispered. The tears poured faster down her face as I told her all I had seen. 

“She wanted to make it up to you, about the book, about the life she was giving you.”

“What else?” Nami whispered. 

“I saw the day she found you.”

Nami lurched forward, surprised but desperate. Her nails dig into Tanis arm. She had heard about the day, but she suspected Nojiko and Bellemere of hiding the worst of it from her. 

“Tell me.” 

“She was dying. She was nearly unconscious, about to let herself go, seeing no reason left to hold on...when she heard a small cry. When she heard you. It gave her the strength to stand back up, and she found Nojiko, holding you, in the middle of the decimated town. The two of you had no one. And she scooped you both up and protected you, got you out of there, and brought you right back home. She came in a storm. And she begged and pleaded, telling everyone not to mind her and her wounds, to just not let the two of you die. And the town doubted her even after that. But she was stubborn.

“The town didn’t think she could do it, said she was too wild and needed to be free. But she didn’t want to give the two of you up, not ever. You were hers, and she would protect you both with her life.” 

Nami was sobbing, completely ugly crying with snot and puff red cheeks. Tani wasn't much better, and she leaned forward so the two were hugging each other for comfort. 

“She loved you Nami.” Tani told her, getting herself under control because there was more they had to talk about. “She loved you both so much and she would be so happy for the women you have become, and for the adventures you’re going to go on.”

Tani pulled back and looked very seriously at Nami, who tried to hold back her tears. 

“If this is too much for you, me having seen these things, If that’s what makes you decide you won’t stay with everyone when they go, then I’ll go Nami. They need you more than me, they’ll die without you on the Grandline, you’re the navigator that gets us to the end. I’m nothing compared to you Nami.”

“They need you too, Baka!” Nami tried to yell, but it came out much too soft with her watery smile. “In fact, those idiots could probably use a hand right now. What do you say we go save our boys?” 

Tani beamed at the women, thinking of Amelia pond from Doctor Who, and Eleven and Rory.

“Let’s go save our boys.” Tani agreed, and the two girls took off together to Arlong Park. 

 

* * *

 

When someone glanced back and noticed us coming up the path, they did a double take before tapping the shoulder next to them and pointing back at us. From there news spread quickly and the group parted so we could get closer to the park, muttering amongst themselves about how Nami had come, and about the strange girl who was with her. I assumed that was me.

Looking in through the hole in the wall that Johnny and Yosaku were guarding, you could see the entire park, or what was left of it. From so far back I could just make out Zoro on the ground, Sanji smoking while sitting next to him, watching the building. 

“Where’s Luffy?” I asked, stopping in front of the duo who moved to block Nami and my path inside getting to the point. 

“Inside fighting Arlong.” Johnny said. He put his arm out, preventing me from going further.  I tipped my head and brought my foot down onto his, jabbing Yosaku in the side as I ducked around another arm reaching to grab me, running inside the park. All around me was bits of stone, unconscious fishmen, and other odd color debris. It was a mess, but a fairly straight shot to the guys. 

I flinched at the sound of glass breaking far above my head. People were shouting behind me, and in front of me I watched as Sanji raised his head, heard him asked aloud “A desk?”

Between that and the shouting behind me to watch out I easily figured out that Luffy threw Namis map making desk and it was headed my way. 

Well, fuck that. I refused to look up, knowing I would freeze up if I did and just pushed my legs to _go faster damn it._

Sanji was looking at me with that horrified expression you see people make in the movies, when something terrible is happening right behind the person. He was in the middle of standing up, gripping his side and struggling, but it was too late. 

The sound of wood splintering went off behind me and suddenly there was a pain in the back of my right leg that made me stumble and I fell to the ground, scraping my hands against the rough surface. I caught my breath and looked to see I was close to the guys, having skidded a few feet. Sanji's face twisted in horror as he looked at me, and as he moved forward to help me I scrambled up too and limped the rest of the way. More crashing came from above me and Sanji was next to me, helping me forward while using his body to shield me from falling debris and lots and lots of papers. 

Maps.

With no more falling items and once again next to Zoro we stopped. Sanji was frowning at me but was nice when he chastised me. 

“Tani-san you shouldn’t have come out here. Look, you’re hurt.” His tone switched from overly concerned to furious. “Shitty captain, he needs to be more careful!”

“I’m fine. We have to move, now. Luffys going to bring down that building in a minute.” I was admittedly freaking out a bit at how little time I think we had left. 

Sanji to his credit didn’t freak out at all at the news. Didn’t question it either. He simply flicked away the butt of his cigarette and nodded. Then he went and moved my arm around his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, pulling away. 

“Helping you to safety, Tani-San.”

“Oh no. We both are helping Zoro to safely.”

“We can leave him.”

“Sanji!” Clearly the tone of my voice, a mix between disappointment and horror, left no room for argument. But this dumb idiot boy decided to do just that. 

“Leave him to me, you don’t need to help.”

“I won’t help if you don’t waste time walking me back and getting him after and we just all go together right now.” I growled. He nodded and carefully lowered my arm, putting his arms under Zoros and hooking him up under his armpits, and dragged him across the concrete. I bit my lip, but honestly that was my plan when I had come out here because there really wasn’t a better way to move him. Zoro looked terrible at this point, wasn't even conscious to complain about his treatment. He was shaking, his skin clammy and pale. And there was so much blood again. 

I couldn’t stop the tears, making it hard to see but more noise from above us brought my attention skyward, and I saw Luffy’s leg stretching high above the park. I felt my heart drop out of my chest.

“Sanji.” I said his name but honestly I wasn’t quite sure what to follow up with. 

“Ah.” He said, and I glanced over and saw he too was looking at our captains foot about to come down and destroy everything. 

I could hear Luffy cry out in a much more panicked tone than I expected “BATTLE AXE”

I could see the worried faces of Johnny and Yosaku, who had been holding Nami back but now they all seemed more focused on what was happening behind us. I could hear cracking, lots of it, and a rhythmic crashing sound. The last one the loudest, and a gust behind us pushed us forward the last few steps. 

I pulled Sanji off to the side behind the wall, and I could see that he wanted to watch what was going on, so I shewed him away while I looked over Zoro. All his stitches had been torn, he was burning up, muttering, shaking. 

A low rubble was the first hint at what was coming. It increased in volume, and that’s when the ground started shaking beneath us. 

“Oh no, it looks like Arlong Park is coming down!” Someone cried, which started the screams of terror.

“It’s gonna collapse!”

“Everyone run for cover!”

“Big sis, we gotta go.” I could hear Johnny say. I looked through the crowd and saw him trying to pull her towards us behind the wall.

“But Luffy’s still inside!” She cried, resisting his pull.

“Big sis!”

The top of Arlong Park caved in on itself, and then that caved in on the next level. Namis scream of Luffy’s name were overpowered by the roaring symphony of cracking stone and snapping wood and shattering glass. Most people had ducked behind the wall, the dust blowing over our heads as the sounds quieted and then stopped.

The silence that followed was just as deafening as before. 

As one, the people around me moved, going over to the hole to confirm, but one look at the sky was enough. The building that had towered over them for eight years was gone. 

“Arlong park has fallen.” The same person who had first called out the parks collapse whispered, the first thing to break the silence. 

“Big Bro.” I heard Johnny whisper. 

“I just wonder...what went on in there.” Nami said. 

“We gotta know who won!” I heard Sanji rage. 

“With all that debris? It looks like…” Genzo trailed off. 

I sat by Zoro, his harsh breaths a loud and starling contrast to everyone else who was holding theirs. I ducked my head down, my hair probably brushing against Zoro’s bloody chest. A part of me knew he would be fine, a part of me thought that maybe this was it. How could a man survive a building collapsing on him, after all?

But then again, how could someone be made of rubber?

“Hey.” 

My eyes shot over and found Zoro's opened and clear eyes on me. 

I don’t know what but something passed between us. His body relaxed, despite the tension still in the air. 

You could hear something shifting the debris, and I looked up but saw nothing over the wall. The sun shining down made it very clear to see whoever had just stood up on top of what used to be a building.

“It's Luffy!” Nami cried. I couldn’t stop the smile that took over my face. 

“He’s just standing there. What's wrong?” I heard Usopp say, probably not even realizing he asked that a loud. 

“NAMI!” A familiar voice roared, and the collective relief from everyone when he yelled had me covering my mouth to hold back a sob. My smile remained. 

Luffy did it. 

“YOU ARE MY FRIEND!” 

I looked over at Nami. Tears poured down her face. She tired wiping them away but more fell so quickly it didn’t help one bit. Pretty much exactly how I was now. 

“Yeah.” I could hear Nami say. She didn’t have to shout it back to him. He knew. 

“He really won?” Someone asked.

“He won.” Genzo whispered.

“He won!” Another person confirmed.

“ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!” With that cry every single person broke out into crazy cheers, so loud it overwhelmed me almost immediately. 

Luffy had made his way over to the happy townsfolk, who immediately started tossing their savior into the air, cheering his name over and over. Unfortunately the over excited crowd accidently dropped their savior soon after, and I almost got up to check on him but relaxed back next to Zoro when I heard our captain’s  laughter. I watched Nami go over and smash his hat back onto our captains head, smiling so bright it rivaled the one Luffy gave her right back.

“Okay hold it right there!” An irritating voice called out, and my happiness was replaced with rage. Some of which dissipated when I caught sight of rat marine and his swollen, bruised face. I could see him wince when he tried to laugh. 

Fucking good.

“What a lucky day today is. Very nice, I saw the entire fight and I must say, good work! I can only assume that your victory here was some sort of bizarre accident.”

I quickly got up, intent on moving, but the person I was going towards was by my side in an instant, offering an arm to help me walk. As Nezumi spoke, I whispered in Sanji’s ear everything that happened earlier in the tangerine field, from his mistreatment of Nami, to his fighting with me, and ending with his stray shot hitting Nojiko.

“I never thought the fishman would lose to riff raff like you and your crew. However, now that Arlong is out of the picture, I’ll be taking all the money I was supposed to give to him in addition to all the treasure in Arlong Park.  Now drop your weapons. Colonel Nezumi of branch sixteen gets all the credahhhhh” 

A livid Sanji had quickly come up behind the marine, grabbing his collar.

“You’ll pay for what you’ve done to the girls.” He snarled. Luffy helped take out the marines on the side, while I returned to Zoros side. The man had heard the fighting and was trying to get up, but I pushed him down again. 

“You’ll only make yourself worse, they’ve got it covered.”

He made a disgruntled noise at me, but ultimately stayed down which I wasn’t expecting. He must be pretty bad. 

A few seconds later there was a pile of completely pummeled marines, with rat man- oh I guess I heard his name...with rat man on top of the pile.

“Come on you scum just try it you'll be sorry I promise you that.” A delirious rat said. 

“He’s still talking?” Disbelief colors Sanji's voice. No one else moved to do anything about it when Nami stepped forward, her shoes clinking as she walked. She squatted down and got right in the rat marines face. 

“This is for shooting Nojiko.” She spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder as if she was offering comfort. “And also for mercilessly destroying Bellemeres Tangerine Orchard.” 

Rat man was confused but not for long. Nami moved back and swung her staff out, smacking the guy so hard he went flying out and into the water. 

“Thanks Nami. That felt good.” Nojiko said, her smile dazzling as she tipped her head and winked. Every thought but _girl so pretty_ flew out of my head while my heart skipped a beat.

“A thousand more and we’ll call it even!” Genzo cried.

Rat marine had swam back to shore, but before he could climb out, Nami was in front of him and pulled on his mustache hair as she lectured the man.

“What you’re going to do is clean up after those fishman. Then you’re going to help rebuild the town of Goza. And you won’t lay a finger on any of the money or valuables in Arlong Park. That's the island's money now. Got it?”

“I’ll do anything you say!” The rat man cried.

“And one more thing.” Nami gave an extra hard tug before she shouted in the man's face. “STAY AWAY FROM MY MONEY!”

The marines got back on the ship they came from quickly, excuses about going to get supplies. When they were far enough away, the stupid rat started up again, screaming like he was in the right. 

“I’ll get you, you pirates! Luffy is your captain, right? We’ll mark my words, rubber man. Well mark my freaking words rubber man major things are going to happen! Cause you made me angry! I swear you’ll regret this! I’ll get my revenge, just you wait and see!”

“Major things are going to happen?” Sanji scoffed.

“Yeah, how does he know I’m gonna be king of the pirates?”

“Hold on what next? Are we in super big trouble, or what? Hey! Hey! What do we do?”

“I don’t know, ask Tani.” Luffy told his sniper. 

 

* * *

 

Things passed quickly after that. With Luffy's victory, everyone wanted to celebrate, and started preparing for the craziest party this island had ever seen. 

I looked around the group of chattering people, searching for a man I wasn’t sure I’d recognize.

More and more people were leaving to go start the party, thinning out the crowd and leaving behind half a dozen men, including the Doctor I was looking for, who seemed to be talking to himself as he stared up at the sky, a sad smile on his face.

He caught my eye and walked the few feet over to us, kneeling down and looking over Zoro with a frown. 

“Please.” The doctor met my watery eyes. “I know you’d like to celebrate. But first, would you help my friends?” I asked him. He didn’t say anything and his expression didn’t change from that frown, and I flung my head down, bowing to the man in what I hoped was a show of respect while letting out another quiet “Please.”

“Of course I’ll treat your friends. I’m not just going to let the saviors of this town die.” The doctor scoffed. My shoulders sagged with the relief I felt. 

“He was wounded before this battle, and I think they might have gotten infected. Usopp and Sanji do need help, but Zoro might be the worst off.” I told him. 

“What about that scrawny kid?” 

“Luffy just needs food.” I said bluntly. He looked at me like I was crazy but didn’t say another word on the subject, instead calling over some men. Zoro grunted though and sat up, cutting off his call. 

“I’m walkin.” 

“Sure. Okay.” I said. His hard glare turned into confusion. Maybe he expected more of a fight. But I was good at getting what I wanted. And if I gave him something he would do the same for me. 

“You don’t have to walk alone though. Let me help?” 

Slowly our little group fell behind everyone else. Zoro leaned against me to stand up, and that’s when I realized maybe I’d be the one who needed help walking back to Cocoyasi. I nearly collapsed back to the ground the second I put pressure on it, surprise cutting the pain only just. 

Sanji's arms came around to catch me. Who had broken ribs and blood dripping down the side of his face. 

No one escaped injury I guess. 

_What a stupid fucking injury I got didn’t even get it fighting I was taken out by a desk._

Shaking away this sort of weird jealous feeling from not getting a wound from a proper fight, I shook off Sanji's arm and looked to Zoro, who was shaking his head. 

“No way. You’re hurt too. I’ll be fine.” Even as he talked he swayed, and he struggled to reach an arm up to wipe at his forehead. I turned to Sanji. 

“Would you help each other back please?” 

“Ah. Anything for you Tani-san.” He looked at Zoro and I could see whatever he had been about to say get stuck on his tongue. I watched him close his mouth and sort of reset himself before speaking up. 

“Come on, let’s get you fixed up.” 

He ducked under Zoro’s arm, keeping it over who’s shoulder and supporting the swordsman while they started walking down the road. Luffy and Usopp quickly got in front and led the way, having a great time recounting what had happened to the other while they were seperated. Sanji and Zoro bickered as they walked, but neither moved away. I brought up the rear, occasionally the boys would look back, or Luffy would come running back to check on me. I assured him I’m fine, or I’d wave at the boys, and continue walking. Limping. 

Semantics. 

Nami had run ahead with Nojiko, having been swept up in the towns celebration. For a second the orange haired girl had glanced back at our little rag tag group, but I gave her my best smile I could manage and waved her off. 

“You’re free Nami. Celebrate.” I had insisted. Everyone else did the same, and her answering smile at our encouragement was so bright. She ran off, and the distance between our groups grew. We would get there eventually though. 

Next thing I knew we reached the doctors house. I blinked. 

Weren’t we just outside the town? When did we get so close? I was so focused on putting on foot in front of the other, I didn’t realize how far I’d gone. 

The doctor directed Sanji to help the nearly unconscious Zoro inside the second door on the right, and then stopped the rest of our group from following after. 

“I need you guys to stay out here. I’ll treat your friend and be back out to patch you all up.” And then he was gone. 

Luffy and Usopp took a seat, the former on the floor and the latter on the couch. Sanji  was back. When did he get back? Wasn’t he helping Zoro? 

He offered me the remaining seat with a gesture to it, and I took it without hesitating. After a moment I stood up, breathing as my vision spotted. Sometimes that just happens when you stand up too quickly. 

Sanji was too close. 

“-ni. Tani. Are you alright? Tani. Hey Tani-“

“I’m fine. Just stood up to fast’s all”

“I think you should sit back down, Tani-“

“I will.” 

I was in front of the window. I watched as people, smiling with unabashed joy, ran around, setting up tables and getting out instruments, bringing raw food somewhere one way and taking steaming dishes of food back somewhere else. 

My thoughts were racing inside me with all the ways we would fail if Zoro died here. Of all the ways I had failed. 

Every battle we would lose. Or worse, every one we would just barely win, until we didn’t.

Of his sleeping body missing on deck. 

Of how he wouldn't get to meet the Sunny. 

Of how he wouldn’t complete his dream. 

Of how much I’d miss him. 

When my vision would get distorted with water, I pretended it was rain on the window. 

When it got to be too obscured, I wiped away the tears running down my face, but then just kept coming. 

It was some time later that pressure on my arm, firm and unyielding, pulled me out of my thoughts as if saving me from drowning. I turned my head, seeing Luffy. I was even more surprised when I saw the worry in his eyes. 

“Doctors ready to check you over.” He said, nodding behind us. I glanced back and saw said doctor standing in the room. Luffy and I followed him into the back room where everyone else was. There were six beds in the large room, with a few chairs and some cabinets off the one wall. 

On the bed right in the middle of the room was Zoro. He looks like shit, but better than he did on the ground at Arlong park. He was pale, but not as much. He was shaking, but not as violently. His face was tense and showed that clearly he was still in pain. An I.V. drip was next to his cot, running a clear liquid into his arm. 

Next to him was Sanji, looking much better than before. He was slipping in his jacket and complaining. 

“Stupid Doctor. I said I was fine. He should have taken Tani-san firs-hello Tani, are you okay. Can I get you anything? Would-“

“Sanji. Shhh. Zoro's sleeping.” Luffy said. The doctor besides me had to stop walking when I abruptly stopped. My head tipped as I looked at Luffy. 

“Considerate if you, Captain.” I said. I wasn’t expecting that from Luffy. 

My mouth was suddenly dry. Why was my mouth so dry? 

I was on the bed now. I was laying on my stomach, so that the injury was facing up. The doctor was muttering something. I blinked a few times, trying to remember the past few seconds. Minutes? 

“She is okay though… right?” Usopp's voice came from somewhere on my right. 

“I feel so bad, I realized the desk wasn’t going to hit her but I didn’t think about the wood splintering off.” Sanji sounded so sad, but worse than sad. I knew words for worse than sad. Anguished. Yes that’s it. Sanji sounded anguished when he spoke. 

“No sanji.” I said. I didn’t want him to be sad. “Not your fault. No one's fault. Never saw this one coming.”

It took a few seconds, but someone snorted. 

“If that’s supposed to be a joke, it was good.” Usopp said. 

“Yup. See? I’m fi-“ I cut myself off with a choked gasp, clenching down on the pillow beneath my arms. I buried my head into it too, letting out a low whine 

I don’t know what he did, but the entire back of my leg felt like it was actively on fire. Everything was alright in a new pain. It was excruciating, I think it was worse than the original injury itself. 

“Sorry. Had to get it cleaned. Didn’t want you to get an infection like your friend there, were running low on the medicine. He needed a lot. Let me get you something for the pain.”

“No.” I barely got out from between my clenched teeth. 

There was a second of silence, I guess they weren’t expecting that. 

“Tani-san let them give you som-“

“You guys should go. Take Luffy and grab some food. Bring me back some in a bit?” It was an easy distraction, food would always get Luffy's attention for a bit. 

“Tani-san I don’t think-“

“FOOOOOOOD!” Luffy cheered. “We’ll be back to check on you in a bit, guys!”

I peaked at them, not hearing their footsteps leaving. Usopp looked hesitant, while Sanji didn’t seem like he was going to budge. I didn’t want to do this, but I decided to go for a low shot and see if that got him moving. 

“Sanji, you’ll have to be the one who brings me food back. I trust you to pick out something good. Usopp, you should stay with Luffy and enjoy the party. And Sanji, eat something before you come back please.”

Sanji caved with my reasoning, nodding and noodling around. 

“Yes, of course you can trust me Tan-san I’ll bring you back the best food I can find! Come on, morons. Let’s go!” That last part was said significantly harsher and directed towards the boys. 

“Sure you don’t want the good stuff, girly? Only you and me now, no need to suck it up.”

“I need to stay awake.”

”how about just something small. Just to take the edge off.”

He waited as I thought about it, and finally agreed with a shaky nod. I watched him grab a bottle of alcohol before I felt the cool sensation of liquid on my forearm. He grabbed the needle he had been prepping when I got rid of the guys, and I turned away as he stuck me with it. I didn’t flinch like I would have back in my old life. Small pains didn’t bother me so much anymore. 

A single tube connected my arm to a bag of something. After a few moments with whatever was in this IV, I could feel the pain ebb away. It was much more manageable now, but I knew it would flair up again as he worked to fix it. I was tense still, now from anxiety, and making it worse than it had to be. 

I focused on breathing, realizing with a start that I when turning to look away from the needle I was now looking towards Zoro. I had been watching the rise and fall of his chest for so long my breaths syncing with his and I didn’t even know when it happened. 

_Fuck I’m just so screwed aren’t I. Like get it together you stupid heart._

I closed my eyes. I counted as I breathed. In for 5. Hold for 3. Out for 5. Repeat. 

Repeat. 

Repeat. 

When Doc finished cleaning out whatever had  to my leg, and stitching me up, and then bandaging the leg, it had to have only been fifteen minutes. Maybe less. He was incredibly quick, clearly he was experienced in patching people up. No surprise when you thought about Genzo and the many stiches littering his body. 

He helped me flip onto my back, propping my leg up, and upon my insistence helped me sit up. 

I blinked, gripping his arm tighter as the world spun. 

“I feel… bad.” I said. 

“Bad how?” The doctor asked, his voice too far away. 

“Dizzy. Light.” That’s all I could get out, deciding that the world spinning was going to make me sick so I shut my eyes and leaned back, just breathing. Again. 

“Okay what’s your blood type?”

I snorted. I was 100% sure that even if I knew my blood type in my world, that didn’t match up to their blood types here. 

“Don’t know. Everything’s different here.” 

Everything kept spinning, and I heard footsteps leaving. They returned fast, and something was held against my lips. 

“Drink.” The doctor commanded, and the tangy taste of what I could only assume was tangerine juice exploded across my tongue. I took a few sips, and carefully opened my eyes. I relaxed further when nothing started spinning again. 

“That’ll have to do for now. After I patch up this last one I’ll go see what the party’s managed to cook up and bring back food.”

“No need. Sanji should be ba-“

“TANI-SAN” a loud voice called, and both the doctor and I winced, looking to Zoro who was still out cold. 

“Tani-San! I brought you back-“

“Sanji! You need to be quieter please!” I said. He didn’t miss a beat as he continued to my bedside to bring me a plate of food. 

A pile of rice, some roasted vegetables, and a sticky bun were what he had piled onto the plate, and he even brought me a drink, a napkin, and utensils. 

“I’ll be off then, I’ll come back to check on him later. I see Mrs brayfeild made her sticky bun. Gotta get me one of those before they’re gone!”

Doc was out the door faster than I could blink. He must really like them buns. 

I turned back to Sanji who shifted on his feet. 

“Thank you for getting this for me, Sanji. Can I ask one more thing of you?”

“Anything for you, my deer!”

“Would you please go back to the party and watch over Luffy and Usopp tonight. I’d go but I…”

I didn’t want to say that I wanted to stay, and he didn’t make me say it. 

“Ah. I’ll go.” He said. He seemed sad, and I didn’t want that either. I reached out and grabbed his hand before he could turn all the way from me. 

“Thank you. I worry, about all the crew. I just can’t watch over all of them right now. I really appreciate you helping me with this. It puts my mind at ease.”

I don’t know if what I said helped him, but he seemed to take my words in carefully. He stood a bit straighter, smiled at me and nodded. 

“Of course.” 

I let go of his hand and Sanji continued to turn away and leave. I looked down at the food in my lap, my stomach doing some crazy flips at the thought of taking a bite. 

“He’ll be okay.” Sanji said, nearly causing me to jump and spill all the food he had just gotten me. That would have been terrible. 

His footsteps had stopped. They didn’t fade away, they just stopped. Which meant he was still here. 

I didn’t look up at him. 

“I know.” I said, and meant them more than he had yet to know. 

I picked at the food, but eventually I stopped when my stomach gave warning, pushing the plate to the side. My mind went nuts after fifteen minutes of just sitting there. I was desperate for something, anything to distract myself from my spiraling thoughts. 

I stood, pausing a moment for the spinning world to stop once more before I went back the way I had come in, hobbling along with my injured leg and wheeled IV. I was surprised to find that although it should be impossible, my wounds did heal faster in this world. The cut that should have taken three weeks to heal took five days. The bruising that refused to disappear was annoying, but it seemed that it was healing faster and faster each time new ones formed. I was curious about it all, but not stupid enough to ask just anyone. I’d wait for Chopper, he was the only doctor besides maybe Law I think I could actually trust in this dumb world. I found the bookshelf I had spotted earlier and snagged two of the best looking texts before returning to the bed. 

I got up once more when it had started getting dark, turning on a lamp. I stared at it much too long, wondering what made the electricity on this island. I could feel my eyes drying and I blinked rapidly before going back to my book. 

I don’t know how long I had been staring at the same text on the page when I heard footsteps coming towards the room. It was completely dark out now, but I could hear the party going strong. 

I watched the Doc as he stumbled in. He seemed to sway a bit to the left but straightened out. He looked happier than I had ever seen him, and when he saw I was still awake his words were stern but his smile softened them. 

“Ok! You’re still up? You should get some sleep! You’re heeling! Go to bed!” 

“I’m alright, thank you.” 

He grumbled as he fiddled with Zoro- I couldn’t make out anything he said. After a moment he was walking right back out. 

“Sleep girl, he’ll be fine.”

I tried to take his advice. I really did. I was exhausted, but every time I closed my eyes I’d see Zoro dying, the infection claiming his life. I’d open my eyes and see him there, reassuring myself with the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, but it was no use. 

I went back to reading the uninteresting books to pass the time, but it seemed to make it just drag on. Eventually I pulled out my notebook and pen and just started doodling the night away. 

The boys tried to get me to join in the towns festivities the next morning.

“He’ll be okay, Tani. The doctor said he should wake up soon. Come grab some breakfast with us!” Usopp said. 

“Yeah Tani, the food is really good!” Luffy said around a mouthful of sausage he had brought with him. 

“I’m not really hungry, but thanks for trying to include me. Go have fun! I’ll be out later.” I said and waved them off. 

Sanji brought me back something even though I said I wasn’t hungry, and for him I did my best to eat it but once again my stomach twisted and turned and I had to stop halfway through. 

Around mid day I got a visit from Nami. She appeared in the door holding two plates of food. I nearly cried. I was way too tired if a simple kindness nearly made me ball my eyes out. 

“How is he?” She asked, using her fork to gesture towards the unconscious lump of a man in the bed. 

“Doctor says he’ll be fine. Should wake up soon.” I gave a shrug with my answer and pushed some of the rice around on the plate.

“And how are you?” 

“I’m fine. Doc patched me up too, doesn’t even hurt much anymore.”

“That’s good, but It’s not really what I meant.” 

“I’m fine, Nami.” I insisted. 

The sounds of utensils scraping against the plates filled the air. I ate then, just to avoid answering the question, but every bite went down like lead into my stomach.

“You know, it’s okay to be worried about him. But he’ll pull through, and you know that’s true more than the rest of us do. So give yourself a break, Tani. Did you even sleep last night?”

Although I felt annoyed, I was seriously getting sick of people mentioning sleep to me, I knew Nami was only trying to help me. So I told her the truth, which didn’t surprise her. 

“You should try and take a nap now. Sleep will help, and maybe when you wake up he will too.” 

She gathered the plates and left me alone, drawing the curtains so it was darker and told me one last time to sleep. 

I stared at the wall. I stared at a crack in the night stand. I stared at Zoro's face. I stared at this one spot on the floor where it looked like something had spilled and I wondered if it was blood or red wine. 

The sounds of the party got louder outside, the room darker, and still I laid there trying to sleep. I heard footsteps come and go, something be set on a table nearby, but I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, I appreciate that someone came to check in on us, but I really didn’t want to eat, and I certainly didn’t want to talk right now, and both of those things would have happened if they saw I was awake. 

When the room got too dark I flipped on the low light of the lamp so I could continue to stare at different imperfections in the room. 

I heard the rustling of fabric from besides me, and my eyes shot up over to him. I breathed as quietly as I could, waiting. Listening. My ears had not deceived me, and I saw his arm start to move, moving the sheets again. I was about to jump to his side, when I paused. 

Was this weird? I was the only one hanging out by his bedside. Maybe he wouldn’t want me here when he first got up? He was a proud man. Maybe I should go now? 

“Tani?” 

I didn’t realize my eyes had drifted away from him, but they shot right back to him at the sound of my name. 

I opened my mouth to answer, but what was I supposed to say to him? 

Hello just seemed so wrong. But so did welcome back.

I swallowed any words and got up, his gaze was piercing as I slowly made my way over to stand next to him, using that time to think of what to say. 

“How are you feeling?” I asked, deciding this was the best place to start. 

“Fine.” His grunted, followed by a rumbling sound that made him blush, which I took to assume he was hungry. He lifted the blanket off, and started climbing out of the bed. 

“Hey! Hang on, where do you think you’re going?” I asked, shocked to see someone who was unconscious for two days just get right up. 

“I’m gonna grab some food. Ya coming?” He asked, stretching and wincing at the pain from stretching his stitches. 

“Uh no-“

“Suit yourself.” He shrugged and started for the door. 

“Hey! Wait!”

I dashed forward and into the door frame right before he did, spreading my arms and legs to block him from leaving the room. I had to duck my head, I couldn’t believe this idiot! He was nearly dead two days ago and now he wants alcohol! 

“Get back into bed.” I said, my voice low. 

“Tani, I’m fine, I just need some food and some sake and-“

“God damn it Zoro get back in the fucking bed.” I snarled at him, looking at him to convey how serious I was. Instead my voice cracked, and my snarl was more like a plea and his shock turned to surprise when he saw my face. 

“Tani you’re cry-“

“I cry at everything. Haven’t you noticed? Get back into bed. I have food for you, and I’ll go get you more and some sake. Just please, you nearly died Zoro, you’ve been unconscious for two days, get back in the bed at least until morning. Please.”  

He stared for only a few seconds longer before he nodded and did as I asked. When he was situated I handed him the plate of food someone brought earlier. 

“Eat this. I’ll be back in a bit with more.” 

I left, scrubbing at my face with my hands before exiting the building and went in search of food. There were so many people, all so happy, laughing and dancing and eating and drinking. I did my best to smile back, and managed to quickly grab some food. The guy pouring sake tried to make small talk, but was pretty drunk so I easily escaped with Zoro's drink and made my way back. 

Zoro was done eating when I returned, and when given the second plate devoured that too and downed the sake. He sighed, refreshed. 

“What’s going on out there?” He asked me. 

“They’re celebrating their freedom.” I told him. 

He looked at me. Really hard. It was unnerving. I tried not to move in my seat as he did, but his eyes were piercing. A yawn escaped, the fourth one since I returned. 

“Did you sleep?”

“What?” I was startled at his question, but then once it sort of registered what he was asking I tried to brush it off. “Of course. I slept.” 

“For what, an hour?” He snarked. 

“That’s still sleeping.” I grumbled. 

He grabbed my hand and then pulled, and now I was laying on his bed with him. He started moving around. 

“Hey! What are you doing? You’ll rip your stitches!”

“Shut up, woman. And go to sleep.” Zoro said, and wrapped an arm around me. 

I blushed. I didn’t know what to say about this, but I didn’t know if I should really be in the bed right now with him. This seemed different from last time. It was still him offering comfort, but more playful this time, last time having been comfort right after a nightmare, and this being because I couldn’t sleep in the first place. 

I didn’t want another nightmare. 

If you don’t sleep you don’t dream.

I think.

Still, it felt different enough that I tried squirming a little, to get out of his hold and get out of the bed. 

“Careful-” He whispered, pulling me closer and making me freeze, “you’ll make me rip my stitches.” 

I pursued my lips, and huffed, moving onto my side too, facing away from him. One, I never sleep on my back, and two, the bed was pretty small and it was easier if we both laid like this. He wrapped his arm around me, his other arm going under my neck. 

I don’t know how long I laid there, willing sleep to come. I listened as Zoro's breath evened out quickly and a small snoring sound filled the room. 

“You’ll get stronger, Zoro.” I whispered to him, and hesitated for a moment. “Strong enough that your name reaches up to the heavens.” 

His grip on me tightened and I gasped, but he didn’t say anything, and he buried his face into my hair. 

 

* * *

 

Waking up I realized first that I was way too hot. Second I realized I was sleeping next to someone, and I opened my eyes just to check and yep- Zoro. 

Carefully I crawled out of the bed, scribbled a note that said I’d be back later, and made my way out of the room without waking him. I went to Namis and asked to borrow her shower and some clothes first. Then I headed to the ruins of  Arlong Park. 

All the fishman were gone, having been taken by the marines. The only things left was a massive amount of rubble and debris, but moving around the wall to where Hachi had been days before, I found what I needed. 

The last time I had been fishing was when I was eleven. I had no memory of it but I knew it happened. I tossed my backpack down where the pole I just picked up had been, and got to work. 

I struggled to put bait on my hook, the pail of nasty chunks of meat nearby a half welcomed half horrified sight. I rinsed my hands in the water before taking up the pole and with a shrug I brought my arm back and cast the line. 

Eventually I sat down, watching the little bobber thing with my head in my hands. Just as I was seriously getting anxious at how long this would take, the bobber dipped, giving me just enough notice to grab tightly onto the pole.

I fell backwards, my feet pressing into the ground as I attempted to real in the fish. I pushed back and hit the wall behind me, using it to stand up and finish reeling in the fish. It broke the surface and started thrashing around, and I grabbed for it. It slipped, but not into the water, instead it went into an overturned crate, and I scrambled forward to tip it over. The fish wiggled in the box for a moment, and I frowned, but shook off the slightly guilty feeling and went to catch another fish. 

Hours later I had a huge pile of fish in multiple crates, I had gone to the trees nearby and snagged some broken branches in an area where someone, I’m assuming Arlong, had busted through the wall and into these trees, and I had moved some stones from the park to build a small fire pit perfect for roasting some fish. 

I started the fire with matches and a crumpled piece of paper, both from my backpack. Lighters here were apparently very expensive. How dumb. 

Now I grabbed the knife I had brought, and sat in front of a fish, frowning. 

If I was feeding it to a shark, did I need to gut this fish? Would he be fine with it just charred? I decided that no I don’t have to gut it, but seasoning is a must. So I tossed on some salt and pepper, skewered the fish on a stick, and propped it against the fire. 

Half way done and in the middle of adding a variety of spices to some of the fish now, splashing made me jump and look over. 

The shark was here. 

“Hello again, uh…” I racked my brain but could not think if I had got his name last time. “...I didn’t catch your name last time. I’m Tani.”

“ _Charles_.” The shark drawled, eyeing the fish I had prepared more than me which I considered a good thing. When in the presence of a shark you really don’t want to have its full attention. 

“Okay Charles. Let’s get you some fish, huh?” 

I grabbed the first fish and offered the stick out to the alarm, who bit down on the end entirely, wood and all. 

“ _Delicious_!” 

The sharks eyes had turned to stars as he ate, tears of happiness streaming down his face. I offered him the next one with wide eyes, and he took that one with more gusto than ever. 

I had to pause giving him fish to prepare more, and I was worried he would get mad. Instead he started swimming in a circle, again not the most relaxing sight, but his cheerful voice sang of how delicious he thought the meat was and how excited he was for more. 

An hour later the shark was thanking me for the fish, and I thanked him for getting my friend safely where he needed to go. The shark swam away, and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. 

In the bottom of the crate we’re still half a dozen fish, the shark having eaten his full, and I fixed up the mess I made before putting on my backpack and picking up the crate. 

Just as I turned, a flash of something caught my eye. I turned back and saw-

“Ben!”

The bird landed on the edge of the crate in my hand, chirping excitedly. 

“ _I did it, miss! Delivered the letter! It was so fun, being a spy! Do you have any more spy missions for me, miss?”_

Oh my. I laughed at the birds eagerness, and set the crate down, sitting beside it. 

“Can I offer you some fish before I send you off? Freshly caught, just like I promise.” I reached in the crate and held it out, Ben snatching it and going to the ground to munch. 

While he ate, I dug through my bag and grabbed the letter I had rewritten, and some bandages. I was worried that I might need them, walking around this rubble, so I snatched them when I grabbed the knife and matches before coming here. Maybe I should always keep these things with me, instead of returning them…

I am a pirate after all.

“I have a letter, if you’d like to deliver another. This one is even more dangerous than the one before, but not because of the information, but because of who it’s for.”

“ _Oh boy! You can count on me, miss! Where am I going?”_

“So do you know how to find the chief of staff of the revolutionary army, Sabo?” 

 

* * *

  
  


By the time I got back to town, the party was in full swing again. Food was everywhere, so were drinks, and people laughed and danced and just enjoyed each other's company. 

I was sitting off to the side, leaning against a building just watching everyone celebrate when Nojiko came up and sat beside me, offering me one of the two drinks in her hand. 

“Thanks.” I said, taking a swig and regretting it the second it touched my tongue. This tasted like it was made by my one friend in college, who was always trying to get me drunk. 

Nojiko laughed at my reaction, the sound mixing with the cheerful noise around us. 

“I just came over to say thank you.”

I shook my head. I was already a bit flustered by her presence, this did not help. I shook my head, stuttering out a response. 

“Oh, no, that’s. I mean, I didn’t fight any of the fishman and-“

“No, not for that. For being Nami's friend.”

I know I was blushing, but I couldn’t tell you what else I felt in the moment. All my emotions were swirling together in one giant mess. 

“Nami is wonderful. I’m lucky to be her friend.” I replied, and this made Nojiko grin like a cat that ate the canary. 

“Mmm. Is there anything else other than friendship going on between you two?”

I coughed to cover up the fact that I almost choked on my own spit. What the fuck, Nojiko! That came out of fucking nowhere! 

“No. Nope. there’s nothing. She’s just my friend, probably my best friend, but nothing more. Not that she isnt pretty, or nice, or anything.” I said, tacking on that last part in a rush. 

“What about that swordsman?” 

My face felt like it was on fire. I regretted sitting out here and not hiding away somewhere to eat my food now. Nojiko laughed at my reaction and before I could even say anything on that matter she waved it off. 

“I’m just teasing, don’t worry.” We sat in silence for a moment, watching the people around us and occasionally sipping our drinks. I got the feeling she had more she wanted to say, so I waited. 

“Watch out for her, yeah? It’s a dangerous world and…” 

“And she’s your little sister. I understand.” I said softly. 

“Do you? I’m her big sister, I’m supposed to protect her, and all these years she’s been the one protecting me, protecting this whole town. And now she’s leaving..”

I reached over and grabbed the other women’s hand, squeezing it. 

“I know, Nojiko. I know because I’m the older sister too. And I can’t make promises, no one can make that sort of promise you’re looking for, but our crew protects each other. Luffy would fight to the death for her. And she isn’t just leaving for no reason. She’s going to follow her dream.” 

Nojiko stared at me hard, but eventually she smiled, nodded, and squeezed my hand back. Then her smile turned to a smirk. 

“So you’re seriously going to deny anything between you and the swordsman?” 

I groaned and took my hand back, sipping my drink before I answered. 

“My feelings on the situation don’t matter when he is so dedicated to the sword he thinks love is a weakness.” 

“Ugh. Men.” She said. She had this look on her face, like she was dropping a hint and waiting for me to pick it up. I smirked at her and leaned a bit closer like I was telling a good secret. 

“Women are so much easier to date.” I said. 

Her eyes danced and she leaned forward too. 

“Dated a few women have we?”

I made a noncommittal hum. I didn’t know how to tell her though that I wasn’t interested in casual hookups, something this would definitely be if it continued. It was fun to flirt through, which is how this started.  Luckily I was saved by someone calling for Nojiko, and she disappeared into the crowd. I finished my drink and continued to watch until I was interrupted by another pretty face, Sanji. 

“Hello, Tani-san. Glad you could join the party tonight! Are you having fun? Could I get you anything?”

I smiled at Sanji, holding up my glass. “I was going to find another drink, want to -“ 

Before I could ask if he’d like to accompany me on my quest, Sanji had disappeared. I blinked twice, wondering what the hell just happened. I started to get up when he appeared again, not even out of breath, with a drink in hand. A delicious looking one too. 

“Your drink.”

“Thanks, Sanji. But you didn’t have to do that. I was going to ask if you’d like to go find one together.”

At Sanji's frown, I backtracked and took the glass from him. “This is great though, it looks delicious. Do you want to sit?”

He took a seat and lit his cigarette while I sipped at the drink, it was tangy with just enough of a burn from whatever alcohol was in it. 

“This is really good.” 

He smiled, and just looked at me. 

“Can I ask you something?”

A bit nervous from how my last conversation went, my heart started pounding but I nodded anyway. 

“How'd you know that Luffy was gonna do that move? Where he put his feet in the ground?”

I choked on my drink, sputtering. 

“Say again?”

“That move you warned him about, it went fine. He smashed his feet into the concrete, spun around like a pinwheel, just like you said he would- except he didn’t get stuck. Still, how’d you predict that unpredictable idiot?” Sanji asked. I let out my breath loudly, counting the seconds. After five I felt like I could start speaking without screaming. 

“Right. I’ll tell you once we’ve set sail again. Now if you’ll excuse me.” With that clipped answer I spun around and went off to look for my idiot captain. It was several confident steps forward when I realized those drinks were pretty strong and I was definitely buzzed. 

By the time I found him I had cooled off and had another few drinks. Drunk me had talked myself out of yelling at the rubber brained idiot.

That was only because I knew what would be worse. I decided to go for the kill- I’m not mad I’m disappointed. 

I pulled Luffy aside, allowing him to bring meat to eat as he listened. He sat down and started munching. 

“Luffy.” 

He looked at me, and though he didn’t stop or even slow his eating, his expression changed just enough. His eyes were no longer shining at the food he was consuming, his mouth no longer grinning. Though he didn’t frown. 

“I know that you’ll do whatever you want, and as Captain you have that right, but today I gave you a warning, and Sanji said you didn’t follow my advice.”

“Oh yeah, well I figured that I’m stronger now than when you saw me do it so-“

I held up my hand, and he actually stopped. Somehow he talked around his food without spraying a crumb anywhere. It was a really amazing feet actually. 

“I just wanted to say that I don’t give you these warnings lightly. What if you were wrong, and you’d gotten stuck like before? By the time you made it back into the fight everyone would be on the ground, beaten to a pulp. You were right, and that’s wonderful, but someday...I’ve seen us fail Luffy.”

I’d never seen Luffy look more distraught, not in person at least. I’d seen him much unhappier in the anime, but I was trying to prevent that, so hopefully this will be as unhappy as he ever gets. He needed to hear this to prevent future pain. 

“We dust ourselves off and train harder than ever before and we try again, but we didn’t get out of that failure unharmed. It was devastating. It’s everyone’s worst fear. I hope I never have to see that play out in front of me again. So next time I think to warn you, I’ll remind myself that you’re stronger now than before. And please remind yourself that I only want to help.” 

“Ah, Tani.”

I gave him a huge smile then, showing him that I appreciated him listening. 

“You kicked ass, Luffy. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to see it.”

“It’s alright! You can be there next time!”

“Of course!”

I left Luffy to enjoy more food and went in search of a place to sit again, and found myself in between two buildings, sitting on a small side porch with my drink. It was dark out, and I was just admiring the way all the lights looked, some even different colors, and the new atmosphere it brought. I only glanced away as someone came up and sat beside me with a grunt. 

Zoro had a huge barrel of what I assume is sake and an easy grin. 

“Enjoying the party?” He asked.

“Mhm. Especially these drinks. Mines mixed with tangerine juice and it is amazing.”

“The sake’s not bad.” He offered me the cup, and I raised my eyebrow and offered mine back. We each took a sip of the others drink, and my eyes nearly started watering at the burn that traveled down my throat and filled my stomach. 

“That’s something.” I said. Zoro let out a bark of laughter. 

“Yours is pretty good, but it needs more alcohol.”

“Your taste buds have been burned off by that.” I jabbed at his cup. “This has plenty of alcohol.”

“You’re just a lightweight.”

I frowned at him, making him snort. 

“What, no denying it?”

“No, because I am.” I said, and pouted at drink like it was the problem. Well, it was. 

My friends argument for this very subject popped into my head, and my mood did a 180. 

“At least it’s cheaper for me to get drunk.” I said happily. Now it was Zoro who was frowning. He couldn’t think of a comeback for that one, and Sanji walking up ended the conversation anyway. 

“Boy am I stuffed.” Sanji said. He sat on the ground right across from where Zoro and I sat. 

“Must be nice to enjoy good food without being the one who had to make it.” I said, knowing that somehow a dessert I didn’t have to bake had a certainly appeal after seven years working in a bakery. 

“It is. Not that I don’t like cooking, it’s just nice to get a break. How'd your talk with Luffy go?”

I shrugged. “Eh. Luffy will do whatever he wants, but I asked him to take any future warnings more seriously..”

“Surprised you got through to him. He doesn’t seem like someone who likes to take advice.” His tone sort of dipped down as he addressed the man beside me. “How bout you Zoro?”

“I’ll be okay, think all I need is a little bit of rest.” He told him.

“That's good.”

there was a beat of silence as we all looked out over the crowd of celebrating townspeople, still going strong. 

“Seriously, how much longer can they keep this up? It's been three days now!” Zoro said.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Sanji said, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. “Smoke em if you got em.”

I choked on my drink. I think I had just spent too much time around stoners in my old life that I associated that phrase with joints, something I doubted Sanji smoked. My eyes watered as I coughed, and Zoro smacked me on the back to help but he ended up doing it way too hard and sending me crashing forward in Sanji’s arm. His arms wrapped instinctually around me, and the smell of cigarettes flooded my senses. 

“Hey Sanji!” Luffy showed up before Sanji could start yelling, or I don’t even know what else, and I used the captain as a distraction to scramble off of Sanji. Something grabbed my upper arm, hoisting me back, and I looked over to see a blushing Zoro.

“Sorry.” He muttered. 

“Where’d you get that melon you had? I want to give it a try!” Luffy was barely understandable around the meat in his mouth. He was also holding about three legs of meat in each hand. Zoro’s embarrassment faded as he scolded our idiot captain.

“It isn’t polite to talk with your mouth full.”   
  
Sanji seemed to have finally put himself together, though his face was still flushed as he answered the captain.

“It was raw ham melon with raw ham on top.”

“Raw ham melon?” Luffy lurched forward. 

“Show me where you found it.” He demanded.

“I can’t. The whole town is basically one giant buffet. Good luck finding it.”

Luffy had already taken off before Sanji finished, something Zoro pointed out with a bit  of fondness hidden in his tone. 

“Three days of stuffing his face.” Sanji shook his head as he put out the cigarette. “Now that my belly’s full, it’s time to dance. With the ladies!” 

Instead of running off right away, Sanji offered out a hand to me. 

“Maybe later, thanks though.” I said with a smile. I wasn’t confident in my ability to dance appropriately to the music playing. I was a bit too drunk at this point, and if the music took over I’d be doing some embarrassing things on that dance door given the chance. 

He bowed a bit and then took off towards the dance floor filled with grateful girls. 

Zoro made a tsk sound. 

“He gonna do that with every group of girls he sees?” He gestured to the wiggling chef with his drink. 

“Yup.”

 

* * *

 

“Usopp, come down.”

“But what about the song! We have to keep singing Tani!” 

“Just leave him, he’ll pass out soon.” Zoro said besides me.

Usopp sang the first few words of the song he had been singing for hours, before he leaned too far back and collapsed. He was snoring a second later. 

“See?” Zoro said. 

“Mhm.” I hummed, and we continued to make our way through the town towards the beds in the makeshift infirmary. 

I collapsed in my temporary bed, listening to him shuffling around, hearing the sound of his pants hitting the floor. I was too tired to make some kind of comment on it, and too drunk to even come up with one anyway.

I heard his bed creak and sheets rustling and then it was quiet. 

“Night Zoro.” 

“Goodnight, Tani.”

 

* * *

 

“This is the last one, right?” Usopp asked as he lifted the crate off Zoro's shoulders, who confirmed that was everything. 

“Got everything?” Luffy confirmed, and Usopp called out the affirmative.

“Alright, were stocked up with everything we need. We’re good to go.” Sanji said as he looked over the crates of supplies. 

“You know, we’ve only been on this island for a few days, but it feels like a lifetime.” Usopp said. 

“It felt like a lifetime listening to you sing Usopp is our king or whatever for three hours straight.” I teased. He blushed and groaned. 

“Hey, you could have jumped in and taken over any time!” 

“You wouldn’t let me. You said I wouldn’t sing it right.”

He buried his face into his hands and grumbled something. Someone calling out Zoro's name from the docks pulled my attention away from teasing Usopp, and I looked back out across the docks. 

“We can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for us, but we have to go back to our regular job as bounty hunters.” Yosaku called out.

“So this is goodbye.  I hope we get to meet again someday!” Johnny said.

“See you around.” Zoro yelled to them, giving them a wave.

“Yeah! Now it's time for us to get going!” Usopp said.

“But we can’t leave yet! We have to wait for Nami!” Sanji said. 

“Well maybe she's not coming.” Zoro said.

“What, why not? If you tried to hit on her again I swear I’ll break your freakin neck.” Sanji stalked over to the swordsman, yelling at him. Even though I figured that maybe sanji was just exaggerating Zoro talking with Nami, the idea of him flirting with the other girl didn’t really make me feel all that great. As they argued and Usopp speculated out loud about if Nami really was going to come along. 

“WHAT ABOUT ME DAMN IT?” Sanji's rage turned to Usopp, than to Luffy. “Without Nami on board I have 50% less reason to stay with you people on this stupid pirate ship.” His tone changed, and he came up beside me. “You're lucky Tani-san is still here or I’d be gone.”

Luffy frowned at the shouting cook, pointing at him angrily. “Hey, I’m still upset with you about the raw ham melon.”

Someone shouting “WHAT!?” in the crowd cut into the argument, but we couldn’t hear anything else. It was a few seconds later Nami appeared, standing on the crest of a hill looking over the gathered crowd. 

Luffy was the second to notice her arrival, after all I was watching for her. Sanji ran to the railing next, a huge smile on his face. Zoro and Usopp, already by the rail, just turned to face the docks.

Seeing Nami, I wasted no time and set to work getting us ready to take off. I started making my way up the stairs, listening as people started crying out on the docks, letting everyone know Nami had arrived. 

“THERE SHE IS!”

“Nami!”

“NAMI!”

“SET THE SAILS!” that last one came from the girl herself, who started running towards us. 

“I don’t get it. Why is she running?” Usopp asked.

“She said to set sail. Tanis already started.” Luffy said, as if that was that. 

“I’ll help you, Tani-san!” Sanji said.

I stepped back and let Sanji help me with the sails, and saw the town start to converge, all of the trying to get in front of Namis path, everyone trying to thank her. Someone pointed out we had set off, and Genzo’s voice called out over everyone, telling her she couldn’t leave this way. 

With the boat situated for now, we could stand by the rail and watch what was going to happen. Sanji puffed on a cigarette, and turned towards Lyffy.

“So. You sure you want to let her leave like this?” 

“Not my decision.” Luffy told him firmly. I smiled at him, when he saw I nodded once and turned back to watch Nami zig zag through the crowd. I watched carefully, seeing if she missed anyone, but not a single person went untouched. I couldn’t believe she was getting away with this. 

Nojikos offended voice yelling out her sisters name was the only warning we got, and suddenly Nami had broken through the crowd and jumped off the deck. Practically defying gravity, which to be honest I wasn’t sure was actually law here, she managed to get high enough and far enough to come down on the rail, which she jumped off of and came down onto the deck where we all stood. I was half tempted to shut Usopp's jaw for him, but decided to save that move for something truly funny. Besides, this was going to be gold.

Nami slowly lifted up her baggy t-shirt. I glanced at Sanji and saw him struggling between looking and fainting. 

A thud on the deck had me looking back to Nami, where more thuds followed. Wallets, mini purses, just straight up bags- dozens of these fell to the deck. When people back on shore realized what was falling, a new gasped could be heard, some appalled, some more scandalous. 

I started laughing, watching people on the shore dance around, patting themselves, looking around, seeing if they were one of the ones robbed. No one escaped Cat Burglar Nami. 

“Thanks a bunch!” Nami called out, kissing a bill she took out from a stolen wallet. 

I was the only one who found this funny so far. Everyone on shore was shouting at Nami, somehow both pissed and a little sad to see her go. Usopp and Zoro seemed grouchy as they watched the scene.

“Great. She hasn’t changed a bit.”

“I’d watch my back.”

Luffy and Sanji joined me in laughing.

“YOU LOUSY PICK POCKET! WE”LL MISS YOU!” Genzo cried out, but those weren’t his final words to us. “BOY! REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU!” 

Luffy leaned over the rail and gave a thumbs up.

“GOODBYE EVERYBODY I'LL MISS YOU TAKE CARE!” Nami called back with a final wave.

Nami stayed at the back rail until Cocoyasi disappeared in the horizon.

Sanji called us in for the first breakfast onboard the Merry after that, and I nearly wanted to run to the galley like Luffy. I was so excited to eat what Sanji had made for us, I’m sure it was going to be amazing. 

All of us filled into the kitchen and were greeted with just what I expected, basically a feast. Bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, hash browns, portage, yogurt, pancakes, omelets, toast, jams, and assorted, cut up fruit were all spread out on the table. It looked incredible. 

“Sanji, this is amazing” Nami voices my thoughts. 

“Let’s enjoy it before our captain eats it all, yeah?” I said, before sitting down and loading my plate with some bacon, toast, and hash browns. 

“Wow this is delicious.” Nami said. 

“This is the best breakfast I ever had.” I added. 

“Here, you should try some of these eggs, Tani. They’re so fluffy!” Usopp told me, holding out the dish. 

“Oh, no thank you Usopp. I’m allergic to eggs.” The clattering of dishes went down to one as everyone but Luffy stopped to look at me. 

“Since when?” Nami asked. 

“Always.” I said with a shrug. 

“I’ve seen you eat eggs, Tani? You made them for us before.” Usopp said. 

“Ah. But I was eating only the egg yolk.”

Everyone was looking at me with the same look of confusion, except for Sanji. 

“What?” Sanji said, a frown on his face. “why didn’t you say anything sooner, I had been cooking for you for ages now Tani-swan and I didn’t know! That’s a big allergy.”

“Oh, well it’s technically only the whites I’m allergic to. The yolk is fine. And it's not so bad if it’s diluted. Like a cookie, although there’s a bit of egg white in it, I could still eat it and feel pretty good. But I feel very sick if I eat egg, or meringue, or chicken breaded with egg white, or egg white based sauces, you get the idea.”

“Wait, if you eat eggs you get sick, Tani?” Luffy’s eyes were huge as he asked. 

“Yes. That’s what I just said.”

“That’s awful. I couldn’t imagine getting sick after eating food.” Luffy frowned at his food like it was going to betray him. 

“That’s what an allergy is, Luffy.” 

“Have you felt sick after eating anything I made you before?” Sanji cut in, staring me down. I winced, not wanting to say the truth, and not wanting to lie to that face. Catching on he wailed. “You should have said something sooner Tani-swan! I promise I won’t ever cook something for you that will make you ill again.” Sanji said, his arm across his eyes as he kneeled in shame. My face was hot as I tried to tell him it was really alright, but then Zoro had to butt in. 

“Your food made Tani sick, cook? Must not be that good after all.”

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU MOSS-HAIRED FREAK!” Sanji rounded on Zoro, foot first, and barely missed connecting with his head as Zoro ducked and drew a sword, attacking right back. 

Ah, so it begins. 


	21. The Town of the Beginning and the End - Arrival at Loguetown"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the latest update!  
> I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter! I'll be responding to comments shortly for the last chapter, but I got a lot of wonderful comments and I appreciated all of them and I appreciate you, lovly reader, even if you don't comment becuase if you've made it to this chapter you've read the equivenlent of the sixth Harry Potter book, Half Blood Prince.  
> This is just a bunch more bullshit in between island scenes with relationship building scenes. I hope you enjoy them.  
> Also, please enjoy the tiktok references. I sure did.  
> Happy Reading!

I watched Sanji through the rest of breakfast. He seemed to flutter around all of us, making sure our drinks were filled and restocking some dishes that were very popular. He seemed jittery and nervous, even with everyone complementing the food as we ate, though with each one he seemed to relax. 

The biggest thing though was he seemed extra attentive to me. He went overboard all of a sudden with his romantic compliments and fawned over me way too much, refilling my drink often and if I reached for a dish he was there first, putting more into my plate for me. I was becoming more flustered and embarrassed as Nami picked up on it, teasing me with these over the top looks about the whole thing. I didn’t know if that reaction was because I liked it too much or not at all. 

It was sort of nuts, having a guy treat you as well as Sanji did with no real ulterior motive. Well, he was probably feeling guilty about the allergy thing. I’d have to talk with him soon about it, but there was something he wanted answered first.

“Guys, before we start training, I need just a moment.” I said as soon as Luffy had eaten the last bit of food on the table. 

I would need to explain to Sanji about Haki training too, but to start he needed to know the big crew secret. 

About my secret that they all kept. 

But only part of it. 

I don’t think he would react very well to the news of what I had seen in his past. I think it would be easier if I had just come here without Whole Cake knowledge, because there was no fucking way I saw a conversation about that going well. I needed to think through just how to talk to him about it, run through some possible scenarios, and quickly because I couldn’t just put it off forever. 

For now though, I took a breath and focused on what I did want to tell him. 

“So, Sanji.” I nearly snorted when I saw his face, looking like he was hanging on to every word that I was going to say. “Everyone else here knows this, but this is a crew secret. If word of this got out the world government would hunt me, more seriously than just hunting a pirate.” 

I knew this for a fact. It wasn’t something I questioned, it would happen if word got out of my knowledge. The World Government would try everything to get me, and because I was a pirate, they would feel justified in their attempts to tourture the information out of me. 

Or worse the Celestial Dragons would get me. 

Or maybe even another pirate crew. 

What would be worse? Impel Down or The Dragons? 

I was trying to keep everyone out of Impel Down, I was not getting myself put there to do it. 

“They won’t ever get whatever you're going to say from me.” Sanji looked so serious, not that I ever doubted him or anyone else on the crew to blab. 

I decided that just jumping for it was going to be best for Sanji so the next thing I said was:

“I know things from the future because I saw the future.” 

Sanji blinked. And blinked again. His face twisted into something like apprehension. His whole suave body language seemed to melt as he worked through what I said. Clearly he didn’t want to be mean, but he seemed very skeptical of what I just told him. It was kind of cute to see his desire to please women clash with something he didn’t believe in. I think he just needs to hear more. 

“I saw our crews future, for the next three years give or take. I didn’t see how our journey ends, in fact we still had quite a bit left before we reached the last island, and I’m just trying to help us get hurt less while we go on our way.” 

_Both emotionally and physically._

Sanji still seemed a bit unsure of what to say or think about my odd explanation, and Nami jumped in. 

“She told me things she couldn’t possibly know.” She said firmly. 

“She really does know what’s going to happen!” Usopp added. 

Zoro scoffed. “Just tell him something that happens next like you’ve done with us, then he can see for himself.” 

“Alright-“

“Wait!” Luffy cried out. All of our heads snapped to him. “Leave it a surprise, Tani. Please?” 

I bit my lip at his plea. He had told me the other day he wanted me to keep as much of the journey a secret from him as I could, but he said nothing about the others. 

“I’d like to tell Sanji and anyone else who wants to know something about the upcoming island, Captain. Just so he can see. I won’t ever ruin an adventure for us, I’m just telling everyone something that will help more people get less hurt. You don’t have to listen to this one if you don’t want to though.”

“He should just believe you. Saying things is enough. You wouldn’t lie.” 

I saw the way Sanji sat up taller. I didn’t want this to escalate right now, so I tried diffusing the situation the way that had worked best so far. Explain the thing to Luffy. 

“No, Captain I wouldn’t. But not everyone is as trusting as you. It would make Sanji feel better to see the proof, and you don’t have to hear it if you don’t want to, but the others get to make that decision by themselves.” 

Luffy's frown slipped back into a smile. “Yeah, alright Tani! I’ll be on deck when you’re all ready to train!” 

One second he was in his chair and the next the galley door was closing, Luffy long gone. 

“What was that about?” Usopp asked, jabbing his thumb at the door our Captain just left from. 

“Luffy doesn’t want too much of the future spoiled for him. Anything that he doesn’t have to hear he doesn’t want to hear.” I told him. 

“Well we all want to hear, so tell us, what’s on the next island?” Nami said. 

“Well, are we headed towards loguetown?” I asked. Nami nodded, so I bit my lip as I decided what to tell Sanji about the next island. I didn’t want to mention the cooking contest, he seemed like the type of guy that would internally stress over it for no reason. What about…

“Lightning is going to strike just when we need it.” 

Everyone stared at me, as if waiting for the rest of it. I nearly laughed at their baffled expressions. 

“That’s it? Lightning will strike just when we need it?” Usopp asked. 

I nodded. 

“That’s the most cryptically bullshit you’ve given us yet.” Zoro sounded exasperated. I shrugged. 

“For now, yeah. I’ll tell you all a bit more when we dock, but it’s just gonna be some advice to follow when we’re shopping.”

“Why can’t you just tell us now?” Usopp asked. 

“Tani!” Nami protested, but I just smiled back, feel it turn into something a bit...wicked.

“Are we ready to get back to training?” 

Nami and Usopp groaned. Zoro slowly grinned and stood up, calling out as he left that he would meet us on deck. 

“I’ll be there in a bit, Sanji and I are going to clean up the kitchen.” I told the last two. 

I ignored Sanji's protest and told Nami and Usopp to go warm up and stretch. When Sanji finally gave up trying to get me to stop, the kitchen filled with the sounds of a water slashing and straw brushing across the floor as he swept. 

“Does Luffy always eat that much?” Sanji asked. I let out a small laugh before answering in the affirmative. 

“I’m going to have to stock up a lot more on islands then.” He said, frowning at the back pantry. 

“Yeah. More is better, in this case. Actually I recommend you leave out a midnight snack for Luffy, otherwise he will eat the entire cupboard or fridge.”

“Great idea, Tani-san! Your such an -“

“Sanji. Please. Enough with the over the top flattery. You don’t have to feel guilty about the allergy thing, you didn’t know.”

Sanji seemed to melt to the floor in a depressed heep, a drastic change from just seconds ago. He tugged on his hair, and I was sort of startled at how truly bad he felt about this. 

Oh no. 

Oh no no no no. 

“I am so sorry my food made you sick Tani-“ He cried. 

“Sanji,oh no, no, please stop.” I had no choice, but to bend down and kneel next to him, he just looked so sad. I grabbed his wrists away from his hair and bent my head to look at him while I spoke.

“It’s my own responsibility to make sure my food is safe, I should have said something, I should have asked what was in the food.”

“No, Tani it’s-“ his head was shaking but i cupped his face to get him to stop and look at me. 

“Yes.” I said firmly “My allergy is my responsibility, and I’m fine. It’s not a serious allergy which is why I don’t worry too much about it. Please, Sanji. Don’t stress over this.” 

Next thing I knew Sanji was scrambling backwards holding his nose as red leaked between his fingers. 

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Of course he got a nose bleed from that. 

I was very tactile when it came to my friends, having no fears of tackling, cuddling, hugging, and in some cases even smacking some asses. I was going to have to tone it down for this one.

_If only he wasn’t such a pervert, he’d get more of what he wanted._

_Imagine how Sanji would react if I just plopped down next to him for a nap on deck._

_As much as he wanted it more than Zoro, he wouldn't be able to handle it!_

“Come on, Sanji, get it together. We have training to do.” I said, trying not to let him catch on to how amused I was at his reaction. 

He nodded, getting a towel and cleaning up the mess quickly and with practiced hands. Finally he turned and held the door open, so I said thanks and led the way out of the galley. I put my sunglasses on and looked over the deck where everyone had started training. Luffy was hitting a blindfolded Zoro while Usopp hit a blindfolded Nami and-

“YOU BASTARD!”

 _Oh shit_.

“Wait, Sanji!” I yelled, but it was too late for Usopp. He had been kicked across the deck and into the rail, kealing over and coughing. Nami, understandably curious, had lifted her blindfold and was offered a hand up by Sanji, who was now in a panic over her bruises. 

Nami, getting annoyed with his frantic shouts, brought up a fist and knocked him on the head. 

“Stop that! We’re just training!” Nami yelled at him. 

“What kind of training do you just stand there and let someone hit you! And who hits a lady!” Sanji snarled the last bit over his shoulder where Usopp was just starting to stand back up. 

“It’s called Haki. You saw Zoro use it, and Luffy too.” I then explained to Sanji how it was three powers basically based off of willpower and spite at the universe. 

“So one of these powers lets you sense other people around you, even when you can’t see them and couldn’t possibly know?” Sanji asked. His hand shook slightly as he brought a match up to the cigarette in his mouth. 

“Yeah, observation haki. You can sense when attacks are coming too, its externally helpful.”

Sanji let out a breath, the smoke rising into the air. 

“I think I have that.” 

It took me a second to process his words. I think my brain just melted a bit there. He thinks he has what already? Observation haki? He’s serious? How? When? What!

“Okay.” I said, “okay that’s-“ I wanted to say it was good, having such a skill unlocked, but how? 

“How long have you had it unlocked?” I asked. 

“Oh, uh, since I was a kid sometime.” He said vaguely. 

Was it in the cage? As he escaped his family? While waiting for someone, anyone, to come save him from starvation? Reaching out, trying to find anyone to save him? 

“Well then you and Zoro will have a special extra training for observational and Luffy for Armament after the regular training.” I managed to work through the tilde waves of emotions that threaten to drown me by turning and facing my partner. “You want me to continue or do you want to hit?” 

“Finish mine.” Nami said, replacing the blindfold and getting ready to sit back on the deck.

“Nah, Nami. Stand up this time. Legs spread apart, arms out.” Nami did just as I asked, standing in front of me like a star. “Great.”

I hit her once and tried to ignore Usopp who recovered from the blow and was now storming up to Sanji, rightfully furious. 

“What was that for you … you… asshole!” 

“You’re the asshole! Who hits a lady! What is wrong with you!” Sanji yelled back at Usopp, both right up in each other's face now. 

“It’s training! We’ve done it loads of times!”

“You’ve hit Nami-San more than once?” Sanji snarled. I half expected him to erupt into flames. 

Usopp shrieked at the cooks rage and next thing I knew he was behind me using me as a shield. 

“Tani said to do it. They hit me and I hit them back.”

“THEM? You hit THEM?” Sanji roared, and even though I knew his anger was directed at the person behind me I still flinched back, still felt like it was for me. This made Sanji pause, and then Zoro got involved. 

“What’s the big deal? Women can defend themselves, cook.” 

“Women shouldn’t have to! They should be protected at all costs and cherished above all else!” Sanji's anger was now directed in the opposite direction of me, and I felt Usopp relax behind me. Sanji started kicking out at Zoro, who used the opportunity to train his Haki and dodge the blows. Luffy cheered them on. Nami met my eye and we rolled them together. 

“Alright Luffy, you’re paired with Usopp for a bit.” I said, and Usopp looked at me like I snapped his slingshot

“Cool! Usopp, put on your blindfold!” Our captain cheered. 

I frowned at the fighting pair, wondering how I was supposed to get their attention.

“Hey! Oi!” I yelled at them, but they continued. “Boys! Honestly knock it off!” 

Finally both of them paused in their attacks to turn and look at me.

“I am a man, Tani.” Zoro said. “A man who's going to kick this shrimp boy cooks ass.”

“As if! A real man-“

“Hold it! You can kick each others ass, just put on the god damn blindfolds!” I yelled at them as quickly as I could while I had some of their attention. 

“Blindfold?” Sanji asked, a redness rushing to his cheeks that made me wonder how innocent Sanji really was. 

_Fuck no don’t even go there._

I held up the scraps of fabric, pointed at Nami and the. said something I always thought was hilarious. 

“As you can see, she can’t” 

Usopp gave a chuckle, Luffy a couple of _Shishishi’_ s, and Nami a snort. The other two guys looked unimpressed. Guess they lacked a good sense of humor. 

I gave them each a cloth but neither made a move to put it on. I had no idea what they were waiting for. 

“Go on! Put the blindfolds on and fight.” I insisted. Sanji did so immediately, Zoro took an extra few seconds, but eventually they were fighting again, managing to hit each other and block fairly well. 

Nami and I trained for quite a while, now that she had proof of the power existing it was something she wanted. Her desire only grew when I had mentioned how much easier it would be to sneak around and steal things with observational haki. 

By the end everyone was panting, tired, and sore from a hard training session. But for some it wasn’t quite over yet. 

“Ready for extra training?” I asked the two men collapsed on deck. 

“What about me Tani?” Luffy asked, bouncing where he stood. He had way too much energy. 

“After them, yours is different, but you’ll be a part of their training. In fact we all will be.” 

Usopp and Nami groaned, and everyone took a moment to stand but was upright in front of me by the end. 

“Put your blind folds back on please.” I said to the guys. I went over to Nami, Usopp, and Luffy and explained what we were about to do, much to Luffy's absolute delight. I told them to get ready and went back over to the guys. 

I brought Sanji closer to Zoro, their shoulders almost touching, letting me lean up using both their shoulders as leverage and whispered in their ear. 

“Count to twenty, then find us.” 

I moved as quickly and as quietly as I could, up the stairs and climbing up onto some boxes which let me get on the roof of the galley. I looked back down and saw the two had moved on the deck, but not far. Both men were frowning, arms stiff out to stop themselves from hitting something, waving around comically. Both moved in opposite directions, Sanji going towards and finding Luffy first, while Zoro found Usopp. Sanji found Nami next, leaving Zoro to find last. 

“Found you.” He said as his head popped up over the side of the roof. 

“Great job! You can take off the blindfold now.” I said. He did so and smiled as he looked at me. 

I shooed him out of my way and crouched down, dangling off the side and letting myself fall to the ground, turning and giving him a smile before I led us back to the main deck where everyone was gathered. 

“Okay. Luffy, you stand there with your arms out. Great. Now, everyone else’s-“ I paused, raising a broom handle like a bat “-hit him over and over as hard as you can.”

After ten minutes of the entire crew wailing on our Captain, who worked on blocking our hits with his Armament haki, I called it quits for the day. 

Luffy demanded more food, to which Sanji got a quick bite to eat prepared for us all.

After lunch Zoro laid down on deck, and quite honestly after this morning's training I was down for a nap too, so I decided to join him again. I hesitated a bit too long once I was close, at least in Zoro's opinion. 

“Lay down.” He said, not even opening his eyes. I snorted and got comfortable, turning my face into his stomach to block out the bright sun keeping us warm. 

I don’t know how long I slept before I was waking up to shouting. 

“What the hell does he think he’s doing?” Sanji’s voice carried far, and his footsteps quickly coming closer made me tense up and crack an eye opened. Instead of seeing Sanji stalking towards us I saw Nami’s back as she stood, arms stretched out as if to block us. 

“Sanji, be quiet. And let them be.” She whisper yelled. 

“But Nami-swan he’s-“

“Could you make me something with a tangerine sauce, Sanji? It seems like I’m missing home already.”

“Of course Nami-swan, right away! Anything to cheer you up!”

“Thank you Sanji-kun!”

After his footsteps disappeared Nami said “you owe me.” And walked off before I could ask which one of us she was talking to. Too tired to go after her, I fell asleep again. 

* * *

It was after dinner, and Sanji protested more venimently about my help this time. 

“Sanji, I’m helping. Get over it.”

“You shouldn’t have to dirty your hands by-“

“Sanji, did you know I worked in a kitchen for five years? And I washed every dish I used. Washing dishes is nothing to me. So just let me help.”

He took a breath, and I thought he was going to start arguing some more, but instead he focused on something else. “You worked in a kitchen?”

“Yeah. A few different ones actually.”

I worked at a taco place, a grocery store bakery, a large upscale bakery, and finally at a hotel-slash-casino as a pastry chef. Each kitchen unique, each kitchen just the same. 

Really? A chef and a musician? You really are a talented woman, Tani.”

I blushed furiously, the compliment one of Sanji's more serious ones, which made me more flustered by it. Why couldn’t he just use his weird over the top voice? I didn’t take the stuff he said then so seriously!

“Thank you.” I managed to say, just as sincerely, though a tad bit flustered. 

“What was your role, if I may ask?”

“Oh, well I did a bunch of cooking basic stuff at my first job.” Did this world have tacos? Surely some island had them. “But eventually I went to culinary school and became pastry chef at a pretty nice restaurant doing their plates desserts.”

“I'd love to try one sometime, if you’d like to make one that is.”

“Of course.” I beamed at the man. He was actually pretty cute when he was being shy. 

“You said you went to a school for culinary? I didn’t know they had those. Zeff was a great teacher though.”

“Yes. Where I come from there’s a few to choose from, from the very best to some just okay. I chose one right in the middle, and it was a wonderful experience.”

“Is that what you’d like to do here? Be the pastry chef alongside me?” Sanji wiggled at the thought and I could only imagine that inside Sanji's head was and wearing a frilly apron and nothing else. 

“No. I’ll want to bake every now and then, but I want to do something different now. I want to be strong, I want to be able to fight and protect my friends. I want help, help islands, help people, help us.”

“You don’t have to fight to help. We could protect you and Nami just fine and-“

“Sanji, you seem to really want to respect the women around you.” 

_Boys drank gallons of respect women juice._

“Of course I do! Women deserve to be cherished, pampered, and worshiped!” 

“Have you ever asked women their opinions on how they want to be treated, or have you just listened to what _men_ say women want?”

The sound of bristles against wood stopped and I looked over at Sanji who was frowning. 

“Women have told me that they like being pampered before. That they like the attention.” Sanji seemed to grow a bit more confident as he told me. 

“And some women do.” I shrugged while shutting off the water and turned to face him fully for this conversation. “Some women don’t at all because it’s overwhelming attention coming from a stranger. Some women want to be saved, hope to be saved, and some women are strong enough to save themselves, and would feel insulted if you came to their rescue. Rescuing a women who wants to fight for herself is not respectful. It’s insulting.”

“But...but ladies shouldn't have to fight-“

“But some want to. I want to fight. I want to be strong. I don’t want you stepping in when I haven’t even gotten the chance to try, but I'm also not saying that a helping hand, or in your case kick, wouldn’t go unappreciated if it got sketchy."

"I think I understand, but I still won't fight them. Even if they'll feel insulted by it. I just-" Sanji looked pained, shaking his head as if to dislog the thought. "I can't do it. I can't kick a women."

"And I'm not asking you to. I would never ask that of you. Someone else can handle it when the enemy were fighting is a women." I told him honestly, already planing on ways to keep him away from the femme fatales we encounter. I figured it was best to lighten the mood a bit, so I gave him a smile with a tilt of my head and restated a piece of advice 

“I also stand by what I said when we first met. Flattery turns sour in abundance.”

He returned my smile and added the ending. 

“And boring conversation slows digestion. I remember everything about that meeting.”

The startlingly earnest way that he said that, without the wiggling body and high toned voice, made my heart skip a beat and a blush rise to my checks. This was not the reaction that I wanted to have, but I couldn't resist Sanji's charm. 

_Oops my heart went FUCK_

The last thing I needed when one man definitely didn’t return my feelings was to also start catching feelings for a second man. 

It wasn’t that my feelings for Zoro had changed or diminished. It was its own little seed now planted in my heart, and the more interactions that watered and nourished the tree would make my feelings grow. 

In this metaphor Zoro's seed would have grown into a mature sampling of a tree by now. 

_What a dumb bitch I am._

I realized I was just standing there as my face got more red and Sanjis slowly turned a bit surprised but also somehow satisfied. I had to clear my throat before I could speak again. 

“Right. Yes. Okay well I’m going to go to… uh… to bed! Yep. Goodnight Sanji.”

“Goodnight Tani!” 

* * *

When I woke the next morning, It took me a moment to remember I didn’t need to cook breakfast with Sanji on board and I pretty much immediately shut my eyes and went back to sleep. 

The next time I woke up I got out of the bed and got ready for the day, joining Zoro on deck for my morning stretches as he went through his workout. 

We had breakfast, we trained, and now we were relaxing and waiting for Sanji to call us for Lunch. I had gone in to ask if he wanted help, but he declined the offer and I was politely shooed out of the kitchen. 

“You raised your prices again?” Nami’s upset voice was the first thing that greeted me. “That's a little steep, don’t you think?” The bird in front of Nami frowned, making a sad noise. 

“It’s not the birds fault Nami, take up your problems with the Newspaper, or more likely, the World Government itself.” I told her, walking over to give the bird some scratches before he set off.

“Well if they raise it another cent, I’m not paying it!” Nami yelled with her hands up.

“What’s the big deal, it's just one paper?”

“Just one Paper? I buy these everyday!”

“Yeah, but there’s no need to save every last Beri so you can buy back your village from Arlong, ya know? You can finally stop obsessing about money.”

“You’re so stupid!” Nami sneered. Now that all that stuff’s over, I'm saving money for me! Geeze.” Nami turned towards me and rolled her eyes. “I'm not going to be one of those poor pirates who can’t even afford to dress up. Right Tani?”

“Calm down. I'm in the middle of developing my special Tabasco Star. An eye full of this will make any bad guy-” 

Luffy came crashing down from the deck above, falling right into Usopp, who knocked the hot sauce right onto his own face. 

There was a brief second where nothing happened, where we just all took in what had just happened.

Then Usopp started screaming. 

Nami sighed and turned away, opening the paper. Usopp had literal flames coming out of his face, shooting high in the air. I think I would have been more concerned if one, something crazy like this didn’t happen every day on this ship and two, if there wasn’t just so many questions about this one. How did that work? How is he still alive? How did his eyes not melt? What started the fire?

“Oh come on, I just want one of them!” Luffy yelled, and Usopp continued to run around the deck on fire. I figured he would be doing that for a while if no one offered a better solution, so I started making my way to the galley.

“NO!” Sanji was up on top of the galley, where he had kicked Luffy down from. He stood in front of the recently added tangerine trees, guarding them from the grubby gremlin hands of Luffy. 

“This is Nami’s Tangerine orchard. I won't let anyone lay a finger on it.” His whole demeanor changed. He uncrossed his arms, spreading them wide, smiling with hearts in his eyes. 

“Nami can you see how well I’m protecting your trees?!” 

“Yes, you're doing very well.” Nami said, her voice an octave higher than usual as the door to the galley door swung shut behind me. I ran a cloth under cold water, and when I came back out, nothing had changed except now Nami sat in a chair. 

“Usopp!” He paused his running, turning to where my voice had come from. “Put this on your eyes.” 

He sighed in relief and fell onto the deck, laying there while Luffy ignored the problem he caused in favor of begging for food. Typical.

“I only want one tangerine! Just give it here! You’re so mean!” Luffy stuck out his tongue at Sanji, who yelled No at the captain louder as if that would make him understand the word. 

“Oh well, I'm pretty happy anyway!” Luffy said, giving us all a big smile.

“The world sure is a turbulent place. They just had another coup in Villa.”  Nami said, flipping the page. As she did so, a paper slipped out and drifted to the deck between the four of us. 

I had to cover my ears from the screams Usopp, Nami, and Luffy all gave off. One of them definitely sounded way happier than the other two.

Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed the paper, getting a good look at it.

“Shishishishishi! Look guys! We’re wanted criminals!” 

Luffy spun his wanted poster around to face us, nearly shoving it in our faces in his excitement. Usopp was first and started reading it aloud.

“Wanted: Dead or Alive. Monkey D Luffy. Thirty million Beris?!”

“That’s a whole lot of Beris!” Luffy exclaimed before laughing even more.

“Check it out, I’ll be seen all around the world!” Much quieter Usopp clasped his hands and said, “Girls might even fall for me.”

“What!” Sanji was in front of Luffy in an instance, shoving Usopp out of the way to get a good look. “They put long nose in but left me out?” Sanji paused as he scanned over the picture multiple times.

“Where are you? I don’t see you anywhere! You're not there!”

Usopp made a teasing affirmative noise and pointed to the background of the photo. 

“It’s the back of your head. That's not so great.” Sanji said, pouting now and completely contradicting what he said.

“Awe don't be so glum, you don’t have to be a captain to get your picture on one of these things.”

Sanji perked up. “Is that true?”

“Yeah, just work really hard.” Usopp told him, as if that's how he did it. 

Usopp and Sanji started dancing around, singing about going to the Grand Line. Luffy joined in the celebration, so Nami looked to me, the only other sane person around.

“Yet again you guys don’t understand how grim our situation really is. This means all of our lives will be in constant danger.” The boys didn’t even acknowledge what Nami said. She looked over at me, getting more upset at my lack of reaction.

“Why aren't you upset about this?”

I shrugged and gave her a small apology smile.

“Our lives were pretty much already in constant danger. Besides, this bounty may be high for the East Blue, but wait until you see how high he gets it in the Grand Line.” My tone was probably way more excited than it should have been at the end there, because Nami just buried her head in her hands again.

“At least Zoro might agree this is bad.” I could just make out from Nami. 

“Zoro is probably thinking about how thrilled he is that tougher enemies are going to start attacking us.” I told her. She groaned, but when she looked back up her eyes had harded. She wallowed for a moment, but got right back up. After all, it is what it is. 

 _'It is what it is'_ said by multiple men echoed in my head. 

“Okay, this is no time to be relaxing in the East Blue.”  Nami used the sound of her fist hitting her palm a sharp reminder that she was serious about this. This drew Usopp's attention to her, then over her shoulder. 

“Hey, what’s that?” He asked, squinting. He got out his spyglass to get a better look at whatever he saw in the distance. 

“Ma-m-m-MARINES!” He cried, dropping the glass and ducking behind Sanji. 

“Oh no were doomed! I’m too pretty to be arrested!” Nami added to the panic. 

While those two freaked out, I bent down and grabbed the small tool, looking through it where Usopp had been, and getting a good look at the incoming Marines. 

I made a noise, wiped the end of the spyglass with my shirt, and brought it back up. Yeah, nope. That’s not a concern at all.

“Chill out. Their ship is in ruins.” I said. Each one stopped their whining immediately, going right back to normal.

“Really?” Nami said. I nodded and handed back the spyglass to Usopp.

“Do you know who it is, Tani?”

“No way to tell until they get closer. Don’t remember a busted up marine ship though. Where the hell did my notebook go, am I forgetting something important?” I muttered the last bit to myself, not wanting to scare everyone. 

By the time I found it and checked, we were close enough to the ship that we could see people on the deck without any problem. We could also see the many repair holes, the tattered and patched up sails, and questionable paint job. Though with all the other problems who really gives a shit about the paint. 

Nami, upon my word that this wouldn’t be a problem, went back to reading the paper. Sanji went to the galley to start lunch. Luffy sat on the rail, smiling over at the ship. Usopp stood behind him, and I flanked Luffy's other side. Zoro was sleeping on deck so he was gonna miss the whole thing I guess.

As we passed, I saw the lineup of marines in front of their captain. Looked to be less than a dozen, in questionable shape. Standing in front and leading the men was a familiar face. Tanned skin and pink hair, the sun bouncing off the metal across his knuckles as he stared with an opened mouth at our ship just sailing right by his. 

“Hard to Port! Our target’s right in front of us!” A voice yelled. Much quicker than I expected the marine ship pulled up beside us again.

“It looks like it just came out of battle. That thing barely floats.” Luffy said.

“That’s a real shame. Putting scrap ships in the sea.” Usopp said. 

“This is not a scrapped ship!” Fullbody yelled. “Are you guys blind? Have you forgotten the face of Ironfist Fullbody?” 

“Why do they choose such dumb names.” I muttered. 

It took Luffy a minute, and no one said anything else as we waited to see if he did in fact forget. 

“Oh yeah! You're that marine guy I saw one time!” Nami put her head in her hands, she was doing this a lot in the past ten minutes, and groaned at our captain. Luffy, like usual, continued speaking and bless his heart; offered help. “Are you stranded? Need some help?” 

Nami groaned louder, and a muffled “stop him.” came out that I assumed was directed at me. 

I had a vague recollection of this, but I couldn’t tell you what happens, so I actually wasn’t worried at all. If I don’t remember it, nothing happens here. 

“Quit fooling around!” Fullbody yelled. Too bad for them that he didn’t take the offer. “Our meeting here spells the end for you!

Fullbody held up the paper in his hand, showing off Luffy’s bounty poster. “Monkey D. Luffy! You’re under arrest!”

And then he waited. As if we would, I don’t know, just hand ourselves over? 

_Oh geese, you got me!_

_...Fuck off._

Luffy decided that he should confirm the marines identification. “Yup. That’s me alright!”

“And the back of my head!” Usopp added. I stomped on his foot and gave him the best “what the fuck was that” look. Terrified one minute, confirming he’s in a wanted poster to a marine the next. Usopp shrugged calmly. 

“It says dead or alive. A key distinction.” Fullbody turned and directed his men to take aim. 

Someone lowered the connons, pointing right at the ship. 

Usopp was no longer calm. 

He started backing up, his eyes wide and he stuttered. 

“Guess their gonna shoot.” Luffy said, completely unconcerned.

“This is bad.” Usopp finally managed to say. 

“I got this.” Luffy pulled back his arm, getting ready to do who knows what. 

“Why don’t you let me handle this, Luffy?” Zoro said. I did a double take, not quite sure when he had come up behind us. He had been asleep on the other deck. 

_Maybe his spidey senses started tingling._

Probably remembering what happened the last time Luffy said he ‘had it’ when Fullbody was shooting at us, Usopp pulled Luffy back and away, telling him to let Zoro handle it. 

“Your story ends here!” Fullbody said, giving now regard to what was happening over here, and giving the signal to fire. The cannonball flew forward, whistling as it sailed the short distance through the air.

Zoro brought his sword down, and cut the metal right in half. Two pieces flew behind him and splashed into the water. He sheathed Wado, and looked at the stunned faces of his enemy. 

“I was trying to take a nap.” 

Some marines cowered at the remark. Fullbody’s anger only grew. Which was actually a really dumb reaction to seeing a man cut a cannonball in half. 

“There's plenty more where that came from! FIRE!” Spit flew from his mouth as he gave the command. 

“Well this is bad. Real bad.” Luffy said, no worry in his voice at all. 

“What is? What's bad?” Usopp's panic grew, figuring it had something to do with us. Instead, the enemy ship suddenly exploded, smoke blocking the view of the destruction. The wind blew it away easily, revealing a thoroughly burnt Fullbody and underlings. 

“Too bad. Their cannon had cracks in it.” Luffy said. 

“Oh.” Usopp's voice was monotone as he looked at the spot covered marines. “That is bad.”

Fullbody pressed his foot into the rail of their ship, causing the thing to tip and press up against our rail, a groaning sound filling the air. Immediately I was much more upset about this whole thing.

They were risking damage to the Merry.

“You reached little brats! Never mock a former Marine HQ Lieutenant. We’ll just have to go hand to hand!” Fullbody leapt forward, commanding his men to follow him, and landed right in front of Luffy.

“Your head is mine!” Fullybody cried, swinging his fist and punching luffy in the face. Luffy’s head stretched back. And back.

“Gum Gum!” Luffy's head shot forward, another hand had to stretch back and grab his straw hat that didn’t quite make the return journey. “BELL!”

Luffy's head collided with the marine lieutenant...former lieutenants. Fullbody hit the rail, and Luffy put his hat right back on his head. 

I didn’t even get a good punch in when my opponent, and all the ones surrounding me, went flying back over to their ship.  Sanji walked by me, wearing a pink apron and carrying a frying pan.

_Hm, now there's a weapon! I could be like Repunzel!_

Sanji stopped right in front of a dazed Fullbody, and waited until the man looked up and realized who was standing over him. 

Fullbody screamed.

“You got a lot of balls, tough guy, picking a fight during lunch. I should kill you. Unless you made a reservation, I'll have to ask you to leave.”

Sanji was so scary that not only did Fullbody retreat back to his own ship with a cry of “What's that waiter doing here?!?” All of his men onboard had jumped overboard, swimming away. 

Another splash in the water confirmed Fullbody had joined their retreat. 

“We’ll, I guess that's done.” Luffy said.

“Eh. He was all talk.” Usopp said.

“That guys still nothing but a wimp.” Sanji said.

“Come on you guys, could you keep it down?” Nami complained from her seat. “Honestly I can’t even sit and read a paper.” 

“Nami! Tani! I finished preparing you ladies a delicious meal!” Sanji said. 

“Yeah! I’m starving! Let's eat, guys!”

* * *

Day three wasn’t off to a great start.   
It was still dark out when I woke up sharply, short of breath, heart racing, and tears in my eyes. My nightmare swirled in my head, thoughts of us failing, me failing. I couldn’t stop anything. One by one the Strawhats fell and there was nothing I could do about it but watch.   
  
I forced myself out of the bed, mindful of being quiet because I did not want to wake Nami, and made my way out onto the deck for fresh air.

It was still dark, and surprisingly cold. Though I should have know. I shivered but moved towards the rail anyway, looking out at the calm sea that stretch as far as I could see. And I breathed, the fresh smell of the salty waves. And I stayed there breathing and staring until a door opening startled me, and I jumped, turning and finding Zoro coming out of the men’s dorm.

I realized I was still in my pajamas and tried not to blush like a school girl. It wasn’t like they were skimpy, but it was just a bit of a weird feeling. I decided I might as well go change and start my day at this point, and left a confused Zoro on deck. When I came back he started working out and was in the middle of a set, no time to talk during that, so I quickly started stretching knowing he also wouldn’t interrupt me.

I used this strategy to escape too, waiting for him to start a set before I left, going into the galley where Sanji greeted me enthusiastically and then it was breakfast and training and lunch, I mean hours had gone by, and yet Zoro’s eyes followed me through all of it. I realized then he was the kind of person who wouldn’t ask outright necessarily, but they would be there if you wanted to talk. So when he was napping on the deck, I stopped avoiding him and joined him, getting comfy using his leg as my pillow and let myself drift to sleep.

It was to Sanji’s voice that I woke up again, but this time when I opened my eyes I saw the glint of Wado and a black pant leg clashing  very close to my face. I closed my eyes again, hoping it was another dream, but sadly I don’t think it was.  

”Oi, what happened to never hitting a lady, asshole?” Zoro growled at the other man.

”I would have never hit her, I was aiming for you and you know it.” Sanji hissed back. 

“Your just jealous she sleeps with me and not you.”

”You’re a brute who doesn’t deserve her! Why on earth would she choose your hard and quite frankly smelly body when she could use mine?”

”Saying your soft, curly?” Zoro sneered. Sanji reared back to strike another blow when I decided to let the two idiots know I was awake.

”Sanji, you’d really let me sleep on you?” I asked in the most over the top girly voice I had, leaning forward and have him a face that said it was all I ever wanted.

Immediately his nosebleed shot him backwards, and although I was a bit concerned, I could help but to burst out laughing.

”You okay?” I called out to him, getting my laughter under control. He gave me a thumbs up, but more blood gushed from his nose when he removed the hand to do it. I shook my head at the sight.

”Sorry Sanji, but I don’t want you to bleed on my while I’m sleeping. I’ll stick with Zoro for now, so can you quit interrupting my naps?”

I laid back down on Zoro, really snuggling up to him, basically hugging his lower body.   
  
“You make a very comfy pillow, Zoro.” I said with an extra squeeze.  
  
I didn’t have to look at Zoro to know he was blushing, the strangled noise he made that was almost a thanks was good enough insight.  Sanji agreed to leave us alone, though he sounded pretty put out out about it, and left us to sleep.   
  
Right before dinner, Nami woke up Zoro and I and demanded a meeting, so all of us gathered on the back deck. Nami was leaning over the stolen Buggy map that showed how to get to the Grand Line. Luffy sat nearby, legs crossed. I had my elbows on my knees, hands propping up my head.  Zoro sat leaning against the rail, and Sanji and Usopp stood, looking down at the map from above.

“We’re getting closer. We’ve almost made it to the Grand Line and it looks like the only way into it is here.” Nami pointed at the middle of the map. “Reverse mountain.”

“What a pain.” Zoro said. “There's got to be some way around that thing.

“There's not.” Sanji spoke up. “From what the old geezer told me, that's the only place to enter.”

“Well how come?” Usopp asked.

“Cause it's really dangerous.”

“Yeah, but how come?” Usopp asked, frustrated with the non answer.

“I told you everything I know, geeze!” Sanji shouted back. 

I bit my lip and was thankful for Nami because if I opened my mouth it would be to ask Sanji why exactly he didn’t know. He had to cross once to get here, and I never found out If what I knew was fact or just someone’s headcanon. Was it as simple as the passenger liner taking him through the calm belt? Did he smuggle himself out somehow and find the kitchen job later? 

“See the reason is-” Nami tried to explain, but was cut off by Luffy.

“HEY! I got an idea! Why don’t we just sail straight into it?” 

I saw Nami’s face twitch with the captain's idiotic suggestion. 

“Are you really that clueless?” She asked, annoyed probably more at herself for following the clueless idiot. 

“My way sounds a lot funner.” Luffy defended, and the ‘more fun.’ Correction just slipped out. He ignored it and blazed right on though. “Plus it’d feel way better to just dive right into it, ya know?” The whole time he spoke he had his usual large grin. Nami, clearly seeing this as a lost cause for now, huffed.

“Talking to you drives me completely insane!”

Luffy grew suspiciously sersious. “First off we need to stop at an island.” 

If I knew Luffy, the next thing out of his mouth is going to be about food or music.

“Time to pick up some meat! Need meat!” He cheered. 

_Oh wow. I really am psychic. Cue eye roll._

“There's a famous city on this Island, known as Loguetown.” Nami pointed out where she was talking about on the map.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve heard of it before.” Zoro said. “It's the city of the beginning and the end.”

“It’s the town where the old King of the Pirates, Gol. D Rogers, was both born and executed.” Nami added. 

It took a few seconds for that news to sink in for some of us. All of us watched as Luffys face shifted from joy to awe as he looked at the small land mass on the map. 

“That's where the king of the pirates died?” Luffy asked, reverence in his voice. This was the first time I had ever heard him speak at a whisper.

“Well?” Nami asked the captain with a tip of her head.

“Yeah, let's do it. This was the man who had the One Piece. Everything the world has to offer. I need to see where he was born and executed.”

* * *

“Oh my gods.” I groaned aloud. It was dark, I was alone on watch, and I was pissed at how dumb I was. Seriosuly so fucking stupid. 

“It's called loguetown because it's the last spot you can go to get the log _pose_ for the Grand Line.” I said under my breath. 

* * *

It was day four of sailing to loguetown when Luffy was starting to get unbearable stir crazy. I was laying in one of the deck chairs and I could see Nami getting visibly more annoyed as Luffy continued to ask me to play. 

“But Tani.” Luffy whined. “I’m so bored!” 

I nearly caved, not with playing, but showing him the speaker I had hidden. I really wanted to save it for right before the Grand Line entrance, after Loguetown, but damn was this boy testing my patients right now. 

I took a sip of my drink as I thought of what to do when I realized I had a nearly empty cup, and I knew exactly what would entertain him for a bit. 

I quickly fished the drink and he’d up my hand to stop Luffy's complaints in its tracks. 

“Sit with me on the deck.” I said, and moved off my chair to sit cross legged, Luffy doing the same across from me with a cheer. 

“Okay. Now pay attention to my hand.”

Slowly I clapped twice. Three times my hand hit the top of the cup, then another clap. I grabbed the cup and brought it back down on the deck a little to the left. 

Another clap, grab, twist, tap, and smack later Luffy was positively glowing as his eyes attentively watched as sounds poured out in a fun rhythm. His eyes shot up with a large grin when I started singing. 

“I bought my ticket for the long way round. Two bottle of sake for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company and I’m leavin’ tomorrow whaddya say?”

Luffy bounced along in front of me, enjoying every second. I sang the second verse, and then sped it up as fast as I could and did the whole thing over again. 

I had barely been silent for a second before Luffy started cheering for me to do it again, and I smiled. 

“I want you to try. Go slowly, and I’ll do it with you.” 

I went through the steps, showing him, but I should have known that he didn’t really get far before forgetting what came next and replacing it with his own version. Then I was able to sit back and relax as Luffy created his own cup song, until Nami got too annoyed with all the banging and demanded he go do something else. 

* * *

The sun was just rising over the horizon on the fifth day. Luffy was downstairs, cranking up the anchor which Zoro pulled the rest of the way and attached it to the deck. Sanji and Usopp were up in the riggings, letting out the sails. Nami and I were in the kitchen, she was begging me for information about how reverse mountain worked, but I wouldn’t give it up. She was getting really cranky about it.

“Tani! Tell me how we get up the damn mountain already!”

I shook my head. She was stubborn, but so was I.

“Nami, you figure it out. You figure it out without my help, because you're smart. The only reason I know how we get up, is because you figure out how we get up.”

“And I could figure it out a lot faster if you WOULD JUST TELL ME HOW THE FUCK WE-”

“Sanji! We’re hungry! Food!” Luffy’s cheer came from below. Taking that as my cue, I stood up from the table to help get it ready for breakfast. 

“Nami” I said, giving her my best serious look. “You can do this. You are smart, you understand the sea and weather like no other. You are literally the best navigator in the East Blue. Soon it will be the world, once we conquer the Grand Line. You _can_ get us there.” 

I went to the cupboard to get out the plates as Nami picked up the map and her cup of tea and left, grumbling about stupid complemts meaning nothing with an embaressed expression that contradicted what she complained about. 

Sanji came inside, and I could hear outside feet running and Zoro yelling, with Usopp and Luffy sounding much more excited than the swordsman. 

Breakfast was ready faster than I could have ever done, it was incredible. Sanji cooked with such grace and fluidity, but that didn’t slow him down. He was a master at the craft. I was only slightly jealous. 

“Go ahead and sit down, Tani, you’ve helped enough. I’ll go grab the others.” Sanji said, making his way to the door and peeking his head out. First he politely told Nami that she could come inside to eat, then he yelled at everyone else. 

“Hey you idiots, Food’s ready!”

Nami came in and shot me a disgruntled frown, taking her seat. 

“ME FIRST!” I could hear Luffy yell, just before he nearly busted down the door in his excitement to get to the food.

“Wow! This looks great!”

“Hey, Luffy.” Nami said, though why she was trying to talk while Luffy was eating was anyone's guess. She should know by now where Luffy’s attention was during meals.  
“What do you suppose happened to Buggy? You think he’s dead”

“Who?” Luffy said, shoving more food in his mouth. “Oh him I’m sure he’s dead.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” Zoro said as he came in, dragging Usopp by the nose behind him. “Pirates can be a real stubborn bunch.”

“We also have very sensitive noses!” Usopp cried. Zoro let go and took a seat while Usopp nursed his sore nose. Zoro chuckled, the anger he brought with him fading with each small chuckle. 

“That too.” He said. “If it’s one thing I know, it’s pirates. And, uh, not that I care but-” Zoro paused to bring his coffee mug to his lips, taking a sip. It gave Luffy another chance to reach out. “You food.” Another sip. Another stretch. “You're food’s gone, Usopp.”

“Ah!” Usopp eyes bugged out when he looked down to see his empty plate. “Jerk! You can’t keep stealing my food! Give it back!”

“Here you are Nami, Tani. This is a special dessert I made just for the two of you!”

“Thank you Sanji!” Nami said.

“Thank you very much.” I told him as he set the parfait glass in front of me. “It looks beautiful.”

 

* * *

After lunch today it was time to clean up around here. All of us were working on something, sweeping and mopping the deck, washing off the rails, trying to make the Going Merry sparkle once again. 

“Hey look!” Luffy walked over to the rail carrying his broom with him and leaned in. “A hermit crab! I wonder where he came from. You think he’s from your village, Nami?”

Nami turned from where she was pruning her trees to look over at Luffy. “Probably. Or I guess he could have come from Usopp's village.”

“If so, that would have been amazing!” Usopp said, pausing from where he was cleaning the canon. “That little guy would have traveled a long way.”

“Damn it! Why does this crap happen to me?”

I tilted my head, looking around out at the sea, trying to see if someone was nearby. The voice was suspiciously familiar. 

“Did you say something?” Luffy asked. He must have heard it too. Something caught my eye and I looked up to see a line of clouds streaking the sky, far as my eyes could see in both directions. How strange. There were no planes here to do such a thing. 

“Just now? Not me.” Nami told Luffy. Usopp also denied speaking. 

“There was something.” I said. The others frowned. Luffy hearing something was one thing, but me hearing it meant it probably was real. I didn’t want the others to worry though, it didn’t seem like we were being attacked or anything. Maybe it was even just another animal, but I couldn’t say that.

“Probably just the wind blowing through something that made an odd noise.” I said, but still this nagging feeling that I should know what had just happened lingered. 

Nami and Usopp looked unsure, but Sanji’s voice cut in from where he and Zoro were cleaning the other deck. 

“Hey! Get back to work Luffy!” 

“Right. Excuse me.”

* * *

“Ah-Choo!”

“Bless you.” I told him.

“Zoro, of course you're going to get sick if you sleep in the open air. I mean, doesn’t it get cold at night?” Luffy said. 

“I’ve never been sick, not a day in my life.” The stubborn man replied. 

“You know, I don’t remember ever being sick either. Not once!” Luffy titled his head from his spot on the figurehead of the Mery, as if thinking on what that meant. I shook my head at the two in disbelief but didn’t bother to tell them how strange that was. 

“Someone must be talking about me.” Zoro said with a shrug. “Or so the saying goes.” 

An explosion from the back of the ship made me jump, but by now I had stopped rushing over to go and help. My heart still beat faster, my adrenaline spiking, and this happened at least once a day with Usopp perfecting his ammo. Sometimes twice. Once it was seven. 

_Maybe we should have him do ammo experiments when we’re docked on an island? No, he’d never have enough time than._

I sent out a small apology to Merry, patting the ships deck before getting up and heading to the kitchen for a drink. 

It was a short while later than Zoro moved, making me look up from my notebook at him.

“Hey, I think I see an island Luffy.” 

“Really?” Luffy stretched his arms and shot into his seat on the figurehead. “That's great!...What island is it?”

“I can’t believe you forgot. I just told you.” Nami said, walking up with Usopp and Sanji so we could all get a look at the upcoming island. 

“So that's the island where loguetown is located.” Usopp said. 

“I wonder if they have a market.” Sanji asked, taking a puff of his cigarette.

“The locals have to buy food too.” Nami pointed out.

“That’s true. Looks like I might have to redo the menu than. Fresh vegetables.”

“I hope they have a sword shop. Using three sword style with one sword kind of blows. Think it's time to remedy that.”

“Honestly can’t believe you’ve waited this long to do so.” I told him.

“Oooo! I can’t wait to check out their equipment shops for some cool stuff!” Usopp added before Zoro could say something in his defense. 

“That's it, huh. That's the island where Gol Roger was born and then executed, right?” Luffy asked, leaning far over the rail as he looked at the island. 

“Okay, so you did remember.” Nami said, leaning on the rail right next to Luffy, who had a hand on his hat to prevent it from blowing away in the wind as he looked at the island in front of us.

“Where the King of the Pirates met his fate. This place is known as the city of the beginning and the end.”

I caught Nami’s small smile as she looked to Luffy, her eyes soft like her smile. 

I looked out over the rail, getting my own look at the island that made a Pirate King. 

_Is this how someone will look at Dawn island one day?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting so close to the Grand Line. I can't wait to share the next few chapters with you.  
> Please remember that the best solution to love triangles is that Tani has two hands.  
> Also! There is a small short story posted now called "Uh, Weren't you were doing that?" In which Tani and Nami work out a small misunderstanding with the logbook of the strawhat pirates.


	22. Zoro's New Swords, A Showdown at High Noon, and A Burning Culinary Battle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone. I sudden have found myself with a lot of time on my hands. I live in a state thats been shut down, and have been writing like crazy. So take your mind off of the crazy world and enjoy this chapter.

 

"Wahoo! This is going to be so fun!" Luffy cried out, throwing his arms high in the air. Still, his hands didn't even make it close to the huge archway that towered in front of us, two large buildings holding it up on either side. It looked rusted and oxidized, sort of like an old penny. In the middle was the town name: Loguetown. Tall multistory buildings stretched in front of us, a lot of it I assumed was housing in the upper levels, and shops on the first floor. There were quite a few people out walking, chatting and enjoying themselves as they went about their day. It gave the town a very energetic vibe.

"Every pirate headed to the Grand Line stops here to resupply." Nami said.

"Stupid ones do." I muttered under my breath, which Nami didn't catch so she just kept talking. "It has everything you could possibly need!"

She even sighed at the end, probably thinking of all the great stuff she could get here. I don't blame her.

"If that's the case, then I'm going to go on a shopping spree." Usopp jumped into the conversation. He too seemed electrified by the excitement in the air. "I bet they have all sorts of stuff here."

"I'll be able to stock up on fresh produce. And fresh women." Sanji drawled. My eye brows squeezed together as I tilted my head.

"I think I'm insulted by that." I said, glancing away from the street in front of us to Nami, who snorted and agreed.

"You'd think there'd be a swordsmith around here." Zoro was squinting down the street, looking at the signs hanging on the shops. He clearly heard nothing any of us just said.

"I thought you were broke." Nami cut in, and in a sickly sweet voice asked, "Are you gonna steal a sword?"

I cut in before Zoro could get himself into mounds of debt. Owing Nami was like paying back student loans. Never ending. Soul crushing.

"I've got it covered, Nami." She gave me a skeptical look, saw Zoro's put out expression, and gave him a sweet smile.

"Well, if you need a loan, let me know! I'd gladly lend any of you guys some money. With interest, of course."

"Of course." I replied dryly. "But not today. Thanks though."

"Well, I'm gonna find out where they kill people." Luffy cut in. His cheerful tone mixed with that phrase just got to me, and I started laughing. Next thing I knew Luffy was running away, trying to find where the King of the Pirates drew his last breath.

Oh well. I couldn't give my Captain any warnings, but I could help the others.

"Hey wait! We have to pick a meeting place!" Usopp yelled after Luffy, who didn't hear or didn't care he he just kept on going. He winced and lowered his arm that had reached out as if to grab him. "Oh that's not good." I waved off his concern.

"Just look for the most commotion later, Luffy's easy to find. Now." I hummed, glancing around at the four people left, thinking of what I wanted to say before we split up. I turned first to the chef.

"Sanji, take a look at the prize before saying no to the competition. You'll want it. Usopp." Sanji seemed curious about my tip, but he would just have to see for himself. I didn't want him worrying about cooking all day, so I just left that tiny detail out of it. He didn't need any prep time anyway.

At being addressed, the sharpshooter stood tall.

"Lots of people here are con men trying to get rich off fake items they claim have some connection to the pirate king. Don't be easily fooled by trinkets when you can build so much cooler things."

Usopp was about to go off on a rant, most likely involving how the great Captain Usopp could tell a good deal from islands away or something but that last bit threw him off long enough for me to move on.

"Nami." I smiled at the girl, who looked expectantly at me.

"Have fun shopping."

She pouted. "I thought we would do some shopping together? Ya know, girl time? Plus, that's pretty lame advice."

"I'm sorry, I have some things I need to do on my own. We will meet up later though, and you find good stuff shopping."

"Things to do? Like what?"

I answered here by turning to the last person of our group. He was patiently waiting, and when the attention turned to him I watched him shift from one foot to the other.

"Let's go get you a curse sword." I told Zoro as if presenting him a prize on a game show. It was my lame attempt at humor to ease the tension.

He frowned at me, unimpressed. "A cursed sword?"

"Yup." I nodded for emphasis and the gestures towards town. "Lead the way."

"Shouldn't you do that since you know what I'm getting?" He asked, now getting huffy with the whole thing. I gave a small shake of my head and a shrug.

"I have no idea where the shop you get them from is in this town."  _-Just got to find Tashigi, she knows, but also-_  "You might be able to sense it if we get close enough with your awakened observation haki, but who knows. It will be good training if anything."

Zoro, now mollified with the idea of training, took off and I had to quickly say goodbye before losing him in the crowd.

Sixty minutes later I was nearly in tears at how frustratingly hilarious Zoro's sense of direction truly was. Four times. Four times I saw Mr Omaz's tea emporium, because we walked around the block over and over again before Zoro finally decided to make a left instead of a right somewhere and we got out of that loop, only to find ourselves in a strictly residential part of town. We had passed the same fruit man a dozen times, and on the last go around he finally cracked and asked us if we needed help finding our way. Which Zoro declined. I gave the man a small shrug and a smile, being tugged along by Zoro's hand held in your own, not letting go and not slowing down.

At multiple points of this journey early on, I had lost Zoro, but I always managed to find him by just waiting at some place we already passed multiple times. Every time Zoro would show up again, complaining about how easily I was getting lost.

After a few times of this I got fed up with it and I grabbed his hand and told him not to let go. He tried to refuse, but I squeezed, refusing to give it up, and used my other hand to shoved a finger in his face while I told him off.

"No, no more.  _You_  keep wandering off. It's you. Don't deny it." I saw what he was going to do and I didn't even want to hear it.

"You're too slow." He mumbled, and it just solidified my resolve.

"I'm holding your hand or you're carrying me piggy back style, so we can't be separated again. Pick one."

And so hand holding it was. And it worked.

It was twenty minutes after being offered directions, Zoro continuing to lead us around town in what was the most baffling way, that we finally came across a sword shop. Katana hung in the window with small price tags next to them.

Zoro paused, and raised an eyebrow at me while giving a sweeping gesture and a cocky smile.

I looked over the shop, but ultimately came to one conclusion.

"Nope." I said, and tried to walk away, but he pulled me back with our hands still being connected.

"What do you mean, nope! We didn't even go in yet!" He threw both his hands and one of mine in the air. I used my free hand to gesture to the price tag.

"Look at the swords- they're way out of our budget."

"You said it was a cursed sword, that's got to be expensive!" He reasoned.

"Quite the opposite, actually."

_If we pull this off somehow, it's free. And we really don't have another choice because uh, we broke._

A commotion behind us pulled our attention away from our small argument. Neither of us had even noticed that a crowd was starting to form behind us.

"Monster? How rude!" A woman's voice reprimanded.

I think we found just who we needed.

The large crowd prevented us from seeing what was going on, but we could still hear just fine now that they were yelling.

"Shut up! Our boss is behind bars thanks to you and your idiot of a captain!"

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" I still wasn't sure, but I think that voice is just the marine we needed.

_Never thought I'd say that in this world._

"Definitely not. Guess we need you to teach us again!"

"We're supposed to bring your corpse to our boss so he can see that we finished you off."

"If you insist, I will fight you." Yep, definitely Tashigi.

"Thats really funny. You do know you're a girl, right?"

I heard a clank right next to me and knew instantly what it was. Zoro unsheathed Wado just slightly.

I snatched his wrist, holding it down, his livid eyes meeting mine own furious gaze.

_First Sanji, now him? Fucking hell._

"She doesn't need you to fight her battles." I tried to use my gaze to drill that into his head, and after a second I let go. He looked back to the fight, Wado still slightly out, and watched Tashigi easily take down two men three times her size in one move.

And then I watched her take a step towards her swords sheath on the ground and trip over absolutely nothing.

Tashigi fell to the ground, sending her glasses flying off her face. She patted the ground, doing an amazing Velma impression.

_I can't see without my glasses!_

"She's good with a sword, but not so good at walking." someone in the crowd called out, sending snickers all around.

"I'd like to see you take on those two goons with a sword." I yelled back, fully pissed off at that asshole for making fun of Tashigi.

The man started sputtering excuses but I paid him no mind, and neither did Zoro, who picked up the glasses and went to hand them back to the black haired woman still on the ground.

A face caught my eye, one so distinctive and recognizable it couldn't be anybody else. He was supposed to be here, I knew that, but knowing it and seeing him just out in a crowd on the street are two very different things.

It was the unmistakable tattoo that gave him away.

The man had turned and disappeared into the dispersing crowd, and in a split second decision I didn't know if I'd regret, I followed after him, leaving Zoro behind. He would be just fine, but there was someone I had to talk to.

Or yell at.

* * *

Zoro cursed Tani for now warning him about this. She told them some stupid thing about the weather and a mentions a cursed sword, sure. But this? Nothing?! This was what he would have wanted warning on! Seeing this face! If he had prepared, he wouldn't have freaked out, wouldn't have broken the glasses, and he wouldn't have to be mopping the floors of a marine branch right now! This was going to take all damn day!

* * *

I had lost him, but instinct told me to go down the nearest alley, get away from the people, and the man would find me. Actually he was probably watching me now so he would just...show himself I guess? Whatever. He'd come out. That's the important part.

I refrained from whipping my head back and forth, taking even breaths and I did my best to relax. My heart was the only thing not getting the message, beating hard in my chest even as I let out the tension in my shoulders. I focused on the small things, because if I thought about what I was doing I would realize just how fucking stupid this was.

I stopped. I was in the middle of a quiet secluded alley, and I knew he was behind me a second before he spoke.

"Why are you following me."

I froze. Every bone in my body screamed at me to run, his voice deep and it was unclear if he was anger, suspicious, or annoyed. Every part of my mind screamed at me to turn around, I needed to turn around and face him. It was my heart that managed to speak.

"Because Luffy is my Captain. But you should know that already, Dragon-san."

My fists were balled up, my eyes squeezed shut. I was about to turn around, but something inside me still screamed  _don't do it_. I felt  _absolutely terrified_  to be facing this man, the most wanted man in the world.

But at the end of the day he was just a guy who didn't have enough courage to visit his son. Not once. And I know he thinks he does it out of Love and his safety, but honestly that's some fucking bullshit.

I spun around and looked Monkey D. Dragon in the eye.

He somehow looked both younger and older than I was expecting. He didn't seem as angry as I imagined, a big weary but there was amusement in his gaze. That was a good sign.

"You know who I am." He said, waiting for me to reply with how without even having to ask.

"I know who you are. Leader of the revolutionary army. Most wanted man in the word. Father of my Captain. Not even he knows that."

Gone was the sparkle from his eye and standing in front of me was the dangerous man I knew he to be. My breath hitched and i tended as I tried not to let a shiver run down my body.

"Excuse me?" His voice was low, threatening, and if I thought he was scary before this was a whole new fucking level.

But I wasn't doing this for myself. I was going this for Luffy.

"How long do you think you have? Does  _he_  have?" I gained a bit of confidence as I gained momentum. "You've got until the government links  _you_  and  _Garp_  and  _him_  together just by printing your full name. And they have it, you know they have it. Saving face because printing it would be admitting the hero's son went rogue, but now there's two of you."

All my previous fear was replaced with anger on behalf of Luffy. He deserved better. So I nearly spat out the next question.

"What made you believe he was safe enough, being trained to be strong enough?"

"Garp had him."

The fact that he fully believed that was fine was astounding. I gave a sharp laugh at the notion.

"Garp had him.  _You_  had Garp, how did you childhood go?"

He frowned, but doubled down on his defense now. He probably had this argument with himself hundreds of times, or maybe he never did. But he was ready with another excuse so quickly that it led me to believe at least this wasn't the first.

"He was safe on the island, Garp would train him just fine."

"But no haki." If he was surprised by my knowledge he didn't show it. "Nothing substantial. Pure chance getting his hands on that devil fruit. Tossed into the woods and left to fend for himself. And here's the thing, Luffy spoke often about sailing away, Garp knew someday Luffy was going to go explore the world, and to his credit Garp did his best but it wasn't good enough. I won't be good enough. He needed you."

"He did not need me."

"He did!"I was furious now, his casual dismissal of someone I held in such high regard just stoke my anger. "He needed you! You know what it's like to grow up under Garp, and yet you left him to his fate. He is  _your_  son, the marines aren't stupid, they  _know_  he is your son, and you left him defenseless."

"Garp taught him to fight-"

"Garp taught him to survive against all odds. His brothers taught him to fight." I corrected, and that did seem to surprise him. "But it wasn't good enough, he needed you too. Your help. Your knowledge. Your advice. He needed haki training if he was going to live in the world with the name Monkey D. And you know it."

Now he was truly pissed off, and decided to take the road almost adults go for: You're too young to understand.

"You are a child, and too naive to see the world for what it is. I don't know how you know of Haki, but you don't know what's out there, not like I do."

"There are slaves, and the pigs so cruel to own them, and the men paid to turn a blind eye, and the cowards that protect them." I spat out, and he just kept staring at me but I swear his anger softened.

"Yes. And stopping that is dangerous. No place for a child." For a second I got ready to argue once more, but he held up a hand and I wanted.

"Though you're right. If he was to have my name, he needed more training. But I did go, once. To visit him. He seemed fine, happy, strong. I had planned to introduce myself, but there was an accident and I left to seek medical attention for another young boy."

_Sabo._

Dragon's face was showing his years now, the rigged posture falling away as he sagged beneath all the weight he carried.

Honestly him showing remorse for his actions was an outcome I had dreamed but never dared think would happen. At best I was just hoping not to be murdered. So now it was time to really drive the point home. The summary. Conclusion paragraph.

"You were a terrible father, but at least it seems you care. I'm teaching Luffy Haki, he's awakened some of it. I'll help him reach his dreams, which you'd know if you'd asked him. Maybe you should do that before you leave."

Dragon took a deep breath, and by the time he healed he was back to neutral. He tipped his head and gave a small nod.

"Maybe I shall."

I didn't know if I should take that as a yes or a no, but I was leaning towards yes, and because I was awkward and thought I should probably know which he meant I just left it.

But Dragon had mentioned Sabo. So really he brought it up. And while I had him emotionally vulnerable...

"I sent a letter to your second in command. Did you know his past? Did you hide it from him?" I didn't mean to, but I started accusing the man again.

"What? No. If I would have known I'd have told him…" Dragon gave me a look as if he was reading my mind, which he might have been for all I know. "Do  _you_  know his past?"

I nodded tentatively. I'd have to find a way to get out of here, end the conversation, and soon. But I needed to talk to stall.

"He was one of Luffy's sworn brothers. They thought him dead all this time. They were devastated, you see a World Nobel was visiting and shot Sabo's boat as he left dawn island, and they assumed he burned or drowned. Luffy and their other brother would love to see Sabo, that he is alive and well. The two will be in Alabasta soon. I hear there's a civil war going on. Perhaps Sabo would be able to find some allies for you there."

When I mentioned Sabos accident, something changed in Dragon. I don't know what, but he seemed more… antsy? Eger?

"And how did you come across this information?"

"When Sabo looks at their photo, his memories should come back and confirm all this." I said instead of answering.

"Let's hope that he does that. But  _how_ do you know this?"

I shrugged, sensing this conversation was going downhill quickly and decided to end on what was hopefully a positive note.

"If I were you, Dragon-San, I'd make it a point to get the timing right and stop in at auction house one in Sabaody archipelago when your son does. That is,if we make it out of here. As it stands our only chance is the wind's help, the biggest storm this town has seen in years, and a bolt of well timed bolt of lightning."

He seemed to take a second process everything I'd said and started at the top.

"Why Sabaody?"

"You'll want to see Luffy punch a World Noble." He blinked, and blinked again, and for a second I thought that was it, but then a half smile twitched onto his face.

"Ah. That is something I'd want to see. but you still haven't-"

Screaming interrupted Dragon, and overhead Luffy flew. I used the spit second I had to run, calling back a goodbye and hoping he would just let me go.

I ran for a few minutes until I reached a crowd, and even then I was shooting glances back over my shoulder. I was too frazzled, my mind buzzing, my focus being pulled in five directions.

Which was why I ran into a person, their body hard and muscular, arms of strength sneaking around my waist to catch me, and I nearly had a heart attack.

"Sorry!" I squeaked out. The arm wasn't letting go and for a second I was worried of what I might have to do to escape this one.

"I can't believe you left me with that women! ?" Zoro's very recognizable voice asked, and my body lost its tension as I breathed out. He looked me over once, eyes narrowing. Then he looked behind me, eyes scanned the crowd, and he lowered his voice.

"You good? Someone following you?"

"I'm good. Really. Have you found the swords yet?" I asked, diverting the attention from me. My nerves were absolutely shot to hell right now.

It was not the right thing to ask.

"Are you kidding me?! Do you know what I've just had to do instead of find new swords? Of course you probably do!" Like my anger earlier, Zoro's steady grew as he ranted, eventually even gaining an angry tick mark. All I could do was stand there frozen and listen while he yelled. Already frazzled by my talk with Dragon, I felt my chest tighten, my heart beat roaring rapidly in my ears, just barely but not quite drowning out Zoro.

"A little warning would have been nice! I mean, her face Tani! But no, I broke her glasses and to pay her back had to waste time cleaning a marine base! Meanwhile you've been- what have you been doing?"

"That was this island." I barely said out loud.

"YEAH THAT WAS THIS ISLAND!"

"Okay, okay, please just stop shouting." I pleaded. I don't know what got him but he seemed to realize that his yelling wasn't helping. He also noticed that we were being watched by a few different people, some whispering, and a few tougher guys looking like they were about to step in.

Zoro ran a hand through his hair and let out a huff.

"Come on." Zoro pulled me towards a different street, his grip tight on my upper arm.

"I can walk, ya know." I tried to get out of his grip, but he was way to freakin strong.

"Not without getting lost apparently. So we stick together. This was your idea."

"I saw someone I had to talk to." I tried to explain.

"Well next time don't just up and go like that." He snapped. I tilted my head at his words and smiled, a little surprised at his choice of words.

"Awe, were you worried Zoro?" I asked him.

"Shut up." He hissed, and turned his attention back forwards.

He tensed, his body crashing to a halt, and I being dragged along crashed into his side. I looked around, but saw no reason for his strange behavior.

"What does a cursed sword feel like?" Zoro asked me, eyes looking off in the distance. I shrugged.

"Don't know. Best guess? Like darkness. Oppression. Power. Blood."

Zoro took off, and having never let go of my arm I was pulled along quickly. He managed to lead us to a small shop a half hour later that really was only around the corner from where he first felt it.

Before we entered I could feel it, the same aura that Zoro used to lead us here, and I just managed to stop Zoro.

"We can't just go right to it. Waste time. Look at other swords. If you follow my advice, we get you two swords for an incredible deal. You don't and you have no swords."

"I can act, Tani. I'm not Luffy." Zoro grumbled as he led the way inside.

Going inside just made the feeling stronger. But I could also hear something now. Off in the corner, in the third barrel to the left, was a sword that screamed for blood, any blood. Unrelenting. I was surprised there wasn't a personal black cloud over the entire corner.

The interior was bright and inviting despite the dark weaponry it offered for sale. Behind the counter a man slept, unable to hear what I did, or sense what we sensed.

"I'd like to pick up some swords." Zoro called out, making the man jump awake. He seemed startled, but then was overly friendly when he realized he had some customers.

"Of course! Of course! Welcome! Have a look at anything you'd like! We have an extremely large variety to choose from!"

Zoro grunted and moved to make his way over to the barrels of fifty thousand beri swords. To Kitetsu. Except by turning he unintentionally showed off wado to the man, making his eyes widen as he almost jumped across the counter and grabbed it. He actually started sweating, shaking, and stuttering. The three s's of nervousness.

"N-n-n-now hold on a s-s-s-second, I just want to take a look at that s-s-s-word you got there. Is that okay with you, pal?!"

Zoro's eyebrows scrunched together as he watched the man seem to break down in front of him.

"You okay there buddy?" Zoro asked.

"LET ME SEE!" The clerk shouted. Zoro looked at me absolutely befuddled, but I rolled my eyes. This was going to be something.

Seeing me not concerned at all, Zoro handed over the sword, and carefully the shop owner removed the blade by an inch, now freaking out so badly his face was actually all puckered. His eyes were popping out of their sockets, he was hyperventilating, and then suddenly he resheethed the sword and flipped his attitude.

"Wow, that's a pretty nice sword you got. You want to sell it? I'll give you two hundred thousand beris for it, what do you say? That will leave you with three hundred thousand which should buy you some pretty good steal. At a hundred thousand a piece there are bound to be three swords you like in here."

The sword in his hands was extremely upset, and now the shop had two angry swords, but I suspected her anger was more at the lowball offers than the thought that Zoro might sell her. That sword knew Zoro would never. Speaking of which.

"What? Are you kidding me? Is he kidding me?" Zoro looked at me and I gave him my best "What can you do, crazy people- ya know?" look.

"Alright. I'll give you two hundred fifty thousand beris. No wait, three hundred thousand. Final offer for five hundred thousand!" The clerk kept going.

"Just stop. I'm not selling it. The sword is mine."

"TOUGH GUY! I'll buy it from ya for six hundrend and fifty thousand beris. OKAY! FINE! I GIVE UP! How does eight hundred thousand beris sound?"

"I'M BACK!" Tashigi interrupted the quite frankly sort of insulting offer for the swords by running up to the counter, grabbing on in what I figured was an attempt not to trip and fall. "Did you finish polishing my Shiguri?" Before the owner could even answer Tashigi had caught sight of Zoro and let out a happy noise.

"You're okay! I was worried about you! See, some marines had been attacked right where you had been mopping the floors. You were gone though so natural I just assumed that you had been kidnapped. Thank goodness you're okay though. The fact that you're here means you must have run away. Sad, you really must have no idea how to accept love when it comes your way, do you? So heres your stupid money back, I can't accept money from a heartless ingrate. Besides, look, I already got some new glasses." Tashigi paused long enough to put on her new glasses, showing them off, before catching sight of the sword in the shop owners hand and immediately diving right into a new conversation topic.

"That sword looks just like the Wado Ichimangi!" Tashigi grabbed the blade right from the shop owners hand and pulled it fully from its sheath.

"It's beautiful!" Tashigi gushed and fawned over the blade, who appreciated the attention very much. "This has to be one of the twentyone O Wazamono!"

Tashigi returned the blade to its sheath and placed it on the table, pulling out a small book from her pocket and quickly flipping through the pages. "See, look at this, it says here this sword is worth no less than ten million beris! But you're broke, how do you have this legendary sword!"

"DAMN!" The shop owner slammed his fist on the table, raging at the women in front of her. "You just had to keep talking, didn't ya? I'm going to sue your ass from obstruction of business!"

"Hey!" I cut in. "She should be arresting your ass for trying to scam and undercut us by millions of beris! Not that we would have sold you this sword at any price! We knew her worth before the good marine here came in, so don't go blaming her!"

Everyone was now looking at me with wide eyes, and though it was uncomfortable it really wasn't fair how mean he was to Tashigi.

The shop owner tossed Tashigi's sword at her, making her stumble. I attempted to steady her, but it just sent us both crashing to the ground in a heap.

"Get out!" He snarled at us, though I wasn't quite sure it was directed at me. He looked back to Zoro who was taking his sword back.

"Did she ever help you dodge a bullet. It is a complete waste to have such a legendary sword attached to someone who has no idea of its true value."

"You're the one who assumed he just didn't know about the sword he has attached to his hip." I said as I dusted myself off.

"Forget it Tani, come on, let's take a look."

Leaving the very grumping man behind, he went over to the barrels, where Zoro actually listened and started grabbing random swords, inspecting them. I first went over to check out some of the staffs on the wall, seeing how much they went for.

_Annnnnnd that's a lot of beri's_

"You must lose a lot of swords if you think you have to carry three of them around." Tashigi said in a joking tone as she came up behind us to talk some more. "Unless of course you're like that famous pirate hunter."

"Pirate hunter, yeah." Zoro scoffed.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, coming and joining them by the swords.

"He's quite the legend. His name is Roronoa."

"Oh yeah, him." The man himself said, and I almost blew it by snorting.

"Yeah, he's known through the east blue for his amazing sword skills, but he's not a good person. A swordsman who is just a bounty hunter is no honorable swordsman at all. Everythings backwards. It's really too bad for a real swordsman. Pirates and bounty hunters as swordmasters? It just doesn't make any sense. They have most of the worlds legendary swords too. It's a real strategy."

"Blah." I said, making a face as if I ate something bad at her words before giving her what I hoped was a friendly, encouraging smile. "Who cares what they're called. It's their actions that matter. Why they are fighting, who they are fighting for."

"But if they had the right intentions, they wouldn't be called those things in the first place." Tashigi said with a shake of her head.

"I don't know, I see it as the kind of thing you have to look at on a case by case basis. You never know what people are capable of." Zoro jumped in.

Tashigi looked a bit perplexed for a moment before she threw her shoulders back, her face level and her gaze steady.

"This is my Shigure. I'm going to work as hard as I can to perfect my skills and then one day Ill take back all the legendary swords because the filthy hands that hold them now have no right to weld them. Yes. The twelve top Saijo O Wazamono, the twentyone O Wazamono, as well as the Ryo Wazamono. I'll find them all."

"And this one?" Zoro now looked away from the swords, his grin almost feral as he dared Tashigi to say she wanted to fight. "The Wado Ichimonji?"

"I'm not trying to get the legendary swords back for my sake! I just don't want criminals to have them!" Tashigi cried out, face red and nearly dropped her one sword as she waved off Zoro's concern.

Zoro met my eye with a smirk and I nodded to the barrel. I watched as he pulled out a sword, goosebumps making me shiver.

"I think that's...lets see…" Tashigi pulled out her small sword book again and looked up the sword in Zoro's hand. "Just as I thought! Kitetsu. Kitetsu the third! Its predecessor, Kitetsu the second is an O Wazamono sword. And Kitetsu the first before that is listed as a top Wazamono sword." Tashigi looked over to the shaking owner behind the counter.

"Hey, are you really only selling this one for fifty thousand beris?" She asked him. He forced out a yeah.

"Unbelievable! That's an authentic Wazamono! You have to buy that sword! It's worth at least a million beris or more! You can't pass it up, it's too valuable."

"I CAN'T SELL IT!"  
"I knew it. There must have been some mistake-"

"It's not what you think!"  
Zoro cut the air with the blade, his muscles tensing as he looked over the blade.

"The swords cursed."

Tashigi gasped, added to the dramatic declaration.

"How do you know?" The shop owner asked. Zoro spared a quick glance to me before he answered with a noncommittal "Just do."

"The Kitetsu swords are superior in all respects, but they've been cursed since their beginnings you have to believe me. There are stories from all over of master swordsmen who have met their death after taking up a kitetsu sword. Nobody is stupid enough to even touch them these days. And you'll fall to its curse as well if you decide to take it. I'm scared to let you buy it, I'm afraid it will curse me too. Just leave it alone."

Next to us Tashigi bowed low. "How horrible. I'm sorry I even brought it up. It would be death to take that sword."

Zoro met my eye with that absolutely feral look, cock smirk and glint to his eye, and I think I know why some called him demon of the East Blue.

It was incredibly attractive.

"Sounds great, think I'll take it." Zoro said.

"I can't sell it you fool! Because if something happens to you with that sword the curse could come back to me!"

A large orange haired woman suddenly appeared, and smacked the shopkeeper upside the head.  
"Don't be an idiot. Let him buy that sword, you old fool!"

"Don't hit me!"

"Well, we'll see." Zoro ignored the bickering couple, looking at the blade in his hand. "How 'bout we find out which one is stronger. The swords curse, or my good luck?"

Zoro gave no more warning before he tossed the blade, spinning end over end into the air, and stuck out his arm. It didn't waver, didn't shake, didn't flinch as the blade came down.

All of us were holding our breath, them in fear, me in awe. I couldn't believe I was seeing this with my own eyes, right in front of me.

The back of the blade brushed against his arm, and continued falling so it stuck blade first into the ground at Zoro's feet.

"I'll take it." Zoro said.

First the shopkeeper fell over, then Tashigi fell to her knees.

I barely contained my excitement at witnessing this battle of wills, and had to cover my mouth before a slew of squeals and shouts came pouring out of my mouth while I jumped around. I probably had stars in my eyes.

"Now what about the second one?" Zoro asked, looking at me.

"You! Wait here!"

The shopkeeper ran into the back, and his footsteps faded. A few seconds later his footsteps returned, and he nearly tipped, but just managed to set the large bundle in his hands onto his counter without damaging it.

He threw off the purple cover, revealing a sword in a sheath coated in a shiny black material with gold accents

"It is covered in a black lacquer finish, with an uneven temper pattern. Our shop is small, but this is the finest sword I have. It is named the Ryo Wazamono Yubashiri."

The man didn't even finish speaking before Zoro was shaking his head.  
"It's too much. I can't afford it."

"No matter. I'll give it to you free of charge if you'll take it. You're welcome to the kitetsu too, you deserve it. Haven't run across a real swordsman in a while. I'm sorry I tried to cheat you before. You must have some damn good luck, friend."

Zoro nodded his thanks, stepping forward to exam the sword.

"Well I'd like to buy this." I said, grabbing the weapon I was eyeballing earlier. The shop owner seemed taken back by my request, but really it wasn't that odd. "If I'm going to be traveling with a man carrying these swords, I better have a weapon of my own. It'd be foolish not to."

He nodded at my reasoning. "Ten thousand beri."

The assumed wife shouted once again at the man, who quickly defended his actions.

"First you yell at me for giving away product now you're yelling at me for selling it?!"

"You want to leave a girl defenseless out there in the world? You said it yourself, that blade will attract all sorts of trouble. Let her have the simple staff!"

The shop owner begrudgingly agreed, and though a bit uncomfortable not paying, I really didn't have enough for it so instead I bit my lip, bowed low, and thanked the man from the bottom of my heart.

Zoro and I left quickly after that, giving our thanks to Tashigi as well. I twisted apart the staff, making it easier to carry. I'd have to get some sort of harness to carry it later. Maybe Usopp could help design something.

I followed Zoro as he walked around a set of stairs several times before he climbed up and sat down.

"The sword really is cursed. How interesting. You know why?" He asked, admiring his new sword by tilting it this way and that.

"No clue."

He grunted, his attention now solely on the sword. He was so engrossed he didn't notice our captain had found us until Luffy's face was reflected in the sword's metal.

"Hey! That's a really cool sword!"

"Ah!" Zoro lurched back, and I frowned at the man as he sheathed the blade and complained to our captain. "Don't sneak up on me!"  
"He wouldn't have if you were strong enough with observation Haki." I said, phrasing my words specifically to challenge him, though it was a bit underhanded to phrase it like that, knowing he would eventually rise to occasion and go far beyond.

"What are you two doing just sitting here?" Luffy cut in, not really caring that he might have surprised his swordsman.

"I'm bored. You?" Zoro told him bluntly. I rolled my eyes. He just got two awesome swords, and the man's bored.

'Oh me? Hmm" Luffy rubbed under his nose and hummed as if thinking about it. "Oh I'm completely lost."

Besides me Zoro had a single sweat drop on the side of his head, and I was sure I had one too. Luffy sounded way too happy about it. Proud even.

"And that's a good thing?" Zoro asked in disbelief.

"It's okay." Was Luffy's honest answer, along with a shrug. "Hey Tani! Do you know where the execution platform is?"

A commotion behind us drew our attention. We turned just in time to see some men run past the bottom of the steps, yelling about a man father down the street. We looked out over the rail of the stairs, and could easily watch as the men surrounded someone wearing a large brown coat that almost looked like a blanket.

"What's up?" Luffy asked.

"Bastard! You sold out our friends to the highest bidder! Now die!" One of the men shouted. Weapons fired, but only two remained standing in the end. The man in the middle, and the youngest man in the group, who soon tripped and fell onto the ground, staring in horror at the man who defeated so many men at once. The man could now be seen, and something made me take a closer look. I think that was… is that the guy Usopp was going to face off with to win his goggles? I thought that happened on the Grand Line.

Well shit.

I wanted to encourage Usopp, help his confidence, but it looks like he was doing this on his own.

The man reached down and pulled out a cigarette from somewhere on the kid. He crushed it in his hand without breaking eye contact, dropped it to the ground and fitting to the mans look a low raspy voice spoke.

"Why don't you run on home kid and see if your mom has supper ready?"

The poor kid looked about ready to cry, but he managed to stumble back onto his feet, and bolted away, screaming a bit before he disappeared around a corner.

"Whoa! That guys totally awesome!" Luffy cheered, his arms waving around in excitement.

"I think that's….yup." Luffy and I both looked to Zoro. "Daddy the Father. Bounty Hunter."

"Oh fucking hell." I groaned. Now that it was confirmed, I was a bit worried about Usopp, for just a second. Then I remembered just what he pulled off.

He shot the weather vane, the whale. It was an impressive shot. He did that.

He  _can_  do it.

* * *

Elsewhere Usopp was grateful for Tani's advice, which allowed him to purchase the goggles right before a little girl came and tried to. He felt bad when she cried, and somehow was conned into agreeing to a duel with her father over them. Suddenly he was being led to a large, burly man who was way more intimidating than Usopp was expecting, this man looked more like what he expected a bodyguard to look like, not this posh girl's father.

Then he opened his big stupid mouth.

Then he was a coward.

Then he heard the story of his father's duel with the same man, and he understood.

He asked for a second chance to put it all on the line, and pulled off the shot of a lifetime by taking out a jewel from the crown of a whale. A moving target meters away. All with a slingshot.

Today he made his father proud.

* * *

Across town, a woman approached Sanji, calling out to him as the man walked the streets.

"Sanji! I have searched for you! For ten years."

The women had spiked pink hair, a ladle in her mouth instead of the traditional rose, a thick red dress which she held so that it was as if it had a slit, a leg peaking out with one hand on her hip holding the bottom of the dress up, and another holding a fan above her head.

Upon being shouted at, Sanji had froze, and didn't dare turn around for fear this was all some wonderful to good to be true dream. When men started talking he became more sure this was reality.

"Behold the amazing Carmon!"

"The greatest cook in the East Blue!"

"I am passion. So have called me fiery Carmen!"  
All three of them yelled ole! And struck a new pose. Sanji finally turned, glad he didn't interrupt earlier because now he knew her name. Though the two behind her continued to introduce themselves, Sanji paid them no attention. Before him was a stunning woman, claiming to have been searching for him. Ten years. That was when the Baratie first opened. Was she an old customer, wouldn't she know where to find him if that was the case?

Sanji realized the woman was standing there long enough that the crowd he just noticed had formed was murmuring about the women's theatrics. And she was looking a bit put out at his lack of reaction thus far, so to make up for it he reacted on instinct.

He lunged onto one knee, hearts forming in his eyes as he cried out for the women who had searched the seas. All for him.

"You are beauty itself!" The crowd around him screamed collectively, not expecting that reaction from the man. The women didn't expect it either, and stared unimpressed at the chef acting a fool in front of her.

"It is my deepest dream come true." Sanji rose, and moved towards the beautiful lady with arms wide open. Yes, beauty has come searching for me."

Sanji grabbed her hand, got back down onto one knee, and spoke once more "It is truly an honor, wonderful Carmon!"

Sanji moved his face, going in to kiss the back of her hand, when pain erupted over his face. Carmon, furious, brought a cast iron pan she pulled from thin air across his face.

"Oh my." Sanji's face had blood pouring down it from his nose, but he paid it no mind as he looked dazed at the women before him. "You are so passionate. But...tell me Carmon. How is it that you and I know eachother?"

"OH BOYS!" Carmon spun away, leaving Sanji on his knees in the street, allowing her two

apprentices to take over. They served up the explanation on a pizza peel, a stack of pictures of men Sanji had never seen before. They had to explain to Sanji that these were the best cooks in the East Blue, all defeated by Miss Carmon. But then she saw a write up in a the paper about you, and vowed never to rest until she found and defeated the cook known as Blackleg Sanji.

"From that moment until now I have spent every minute of the last ten years searching the entire East Blue for you!"  
"Actually it has been ten days." The one apprentice corrected.

"Carmon has a wency bit of trouble with a thing that we call, the truth." The other apprentice explained.

Everything froze for half a second, the two knew they fucked up, and Carmon let loose, hitting both in the face with her frying pan and screaming at them to shut their mouths.

"Now, I challenge you Sanji! If you dare bring your spices to the marketplace cooking competition at one this afternoon you will be minced. Like garlic before heated oil in a pan." She laughed, and dramatically started spinning. Faster and faster she spun, and faster she laughed..

It looked as though she spun into the air, but the illusion ended and Sanji and the crowd saw of Carmon that morning she was being hurried away by her apprentices, who called out that they would see him at one.

"Ah, finally. A woman with a passion like mine."

One of the guys that had seen this all go down asked if Sanji planned to complete, and ordinarily he would say no way. But Tani had told him to get a look at the prize, so whatever it was must be good. He decided to do just that.

And boy was he glad that he did.

An Elephant Blue Fin Tunafish.

A miracle fish.

The fish that led to him finding out about the All Blue. The fish that started his dream.

He would have to thank Tani ten times over.

* * *

I parted ways with the boys, off to pick up a few things before shit really hit the fan. The guys were going to a restaurant, and I don't remember any trouble there, so I set off.

I needed some clothes for different seasons, an instrument if possible so Luffy would shut up, a logpose because it was always good to have a back up, and anything else that might catch my eye. I stopped in a soap store and picked up some peppermint scented body wash, my favorite, and I managed to get a cute blue coat and black gloves, scarf, and hat to go with it from a thrift store. Also snagged two cut bikini tops and a pair of boots. A liquor store had some really great sweet red wine, and finally I picked up a logpose. 

No instrument though, which was a disappointment. The next place that might have one would be Alabasta, and that's weeks away. Luffy's not going to be happy.

I eventually met up with Nami and Usopp, the latter was very upset with me not warning him about Daddy the Father, and I winced.

"Yeah, I sort of didn't think that happened on  _This_  island." I said, but if anything that just pissed him off more. He wasn't usually this angry, and I blamed left over adrenaline from his big showdown more than anything. I was also glad my reaction to Usopp's anger wasn't as intense as earlier, and blamed my encounter with Dragon once again.

Still, it was Nami that eventually got him to back off, and we decided to go check out the market before returning to the ship.

We eventually made our way towards a huge crowd to see just what was going on. Nami was first to spot Sanji on stage, flirting with some women I vaguely remembered.

"HEY!" Usopp screamed right next to my ear, waving his hands all around. "OVER HERE!"

Nami joined in, so I did too, and finally Sanji looked over to us. As soon as he saw us girls, his eyes turned to hearts and he tornado spun quickly over to us.

"Nami! Tani! You came to watch me compete!"

"Heck no. We were just walking by." Nami said with a laugh. Sanji's hopeful eyes glanced at me and I couldn't help myself from trying to encourage him, rather then disappoint him, especially right before a competition. After all, that's what friends do!

"Speak for yourself. I've been waiting to watch this since before we docked." Unfortunately I attempted humor again, and his now slightly uneasy smile told her that maybe he wasn't ready for future jokes yet. Thankfully Usopp swooped in.

"So what made you want to compete in a cooking contest, Sanji? Wait, was this the contest from earlier, Tani?"

Sanji blinked, looking adorably confused by the man's appearance.

"Usopp. When'd you get here?"

Usopp, still hyped up from earlier I guess, started shouting again, this time at Sanji.

"I'm the one who called out your name first you asshole!"

An announcer interrupted us, introducing the judges, one of which was a drunk man from the crowd which I can only imagine would go great. Notice the sarcasm.

There was a bracket elimination, and the announcer introduced the first contestants, ringing a bell to start them off.

"You really want to be known as the best chef in the East Blue, Sanji?" Usopp asked, understandably confused by the man's sudden desire for recognition

"No. Don't be stupid. I'm just after one thing, and that's the fish." Sanji pointed over to the prize table where a large blue fish was set up, the Bluefin Tuna or whatever.

"A fish?" Usopp asked, and he looked at me. "The prize was a fish?"

I grinned. "Yep."

"Yeah. That looks like a nice fish." Nami said, probably appreciating how if Sanji such a large item it would mean he didn't pay for it.

"It sure does, but the confusing part is figuring out exactly how I can get that fish to talk."

All three of us gave a Sanji a half confused, half concerned look but he didn't have time to explain, he was called to compete and off he went.

It was surprisingly fast, and I would chalk that up to the physics in this world being somewhat bendable because no way some of these meals could be prepared in ten minutes. If I was back home most of these dishes would have taken an hour, and I would have left the kitchen a mess to do it.

"Now, it's the final round!"

The crowd around us exploded into cheers, so loud that I almost covered my ears.

"Wow, these people are really excited." Usopp could barely be heard over the cheers.

"With his instinctive skills and sense for food, we have in the finals SANJI! Facing him with her gorgeous presentation and culinary acumen, CARMON! Who will be the winner of the glorious Elephant Bluefin Tuna? Start your cooking!"

Carmon laughed in what I found to be a bit of an obnoxious manner as she washed and chopped carrots.

Sanji meanwhile was serious as he worked, flipping knives between his hands with confidence, putting on a show for the audience while making it look effortless. The announcer was a great commentator, but he faded into the background as my eyes watched Sanji cook. While Carmon's moves were dramatic, his were precise.

Both moved to plating, and both laid out an amazing looking feast.

While the judges ate, the two contestants sat by their tables and got to try their competition dishes as they waited for the results.

"Here it goes. The winner of this years cooking contest is Sa-"

"WAIT!" Carmon screamed. All eyes now on her, she stood from her spot and walked over to Sanji.

"I can't forgive myself. I can't believe I thought I could beat you." The crowd gasped, but Carmen pushed on, holding back her tears. "I watched you cook when you were young. You were driven, even back then. They wouldn't let me in the kitchen like you, and It made me so resentful. Ive trained so hard, for so many years, that's why I wanted to find you and show you what I'd learn, but after all this time you've only gotten better. I don't know what made me think I could beat you. The truth is you beat me fair and square. You are the number one cook in the East Blue."

Sanji put out his cigarette and stood, throwing his hands wide. I was surprised his eyes didn't turn to hearts.

"Carmon! That's the best compliment anyones ever given me. I'm so happy I could kiss-

"DON'T YOU DARE!" One of Carmons sidekicks or apprentices or whatever came out of nowhere and smacked Sanji's face with a frying pan.

Sanji's face turned red as he kicked the man, but not from pain, from anger.

"Why'd you do that?!" Sanji screamed at the man, who already was crashing into a workstation.

"I'm forfeiting this round, but be ready for the next time we meet. I won't lose to you again."

"Well, if it's a challenge from you Carmen, I'll definitely accept.

"AND THE WINNER IS SANJI!"

Sanji was given his prize, and the crowd dispersed surprisingly fast. We decided that we better take everything back to the ship, so we were making our way through the streets with Nami in the lead.

"Wow, that was fun. I don't know why, but I just love competitions." Nami said.

"How did I get stuck carrying the heavy end of this thing?!" Usopp yelled out, but Sanji was lost in his mind thinking about how exactly he was going to cook the fish.

Nami came to a stop, I almost bumped into her but she didn't even notice, she was too focused on the sky.

"Nami?" I carefully proded.

"Its...the air."

"The air?" Usopp asked.

"It's going to rain." Nami said, and I straightened. Looks like things were about to kick off then.

"But it looks so nice!" Usopp said, looking towards the sky.

"If Nami says rain, then it's going to rain." I insisted. She gave me a smile, and then called out "Let's hurry." setting off at a fast pace towards the ship.

_I really hope that saying about lightening never striking twice isn't true!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon was so difficult to write!


	23. The Man who Smiles at the Execution Platform!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope youre all staying safe and sane. Have an update! Enjoy the chapter, sorry if there are any mistakes!

Luffy didn't even register the crowd mummering, forming around the structure below. They were watching as he stood atop a platform that was still there more as a reminder than for use nowadays. 

To the rubber man up there though, it was everything.

“That old man said this is the place where it all happened.” The smiling boy spoke to himself, using his hand to shield his eyes so he could get the best look from up here. “Twenty-two years ago the King of the Pirates was executed right here!”

“HEY! YOU! UP THERE!” Luffy thought the voice sounded funny, which is why it got his attention. “GET DOWN FROM THERE IMMEDIATELY!”

Luffy found the guy, the crowd had parted so he stood out, especially since he held a weird looking cone thing up to his mouth. That must be what made his voice sound so funny.

“BUT WHY!” Luffy shouted back. He didn’t see what the big deal was, he just wanted to look. He wasn’t hurting anybody or damaging the platform, he was being careful.

“YOU ARE STANDING ON AN EXECUTION PLATFORM THAT BELONGS TO THE WORLD GOVERNMENT! NOW GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!

Well Luffy didn’t really care about all that, but the man did. 

“FINE. I'LL COME DOWN BUT FIRST YOU GOTTA SAY THE MAGIC WORLD. AND SMILE TOO.” He called out. 

“I'M NOT PLAYING! I'LL ARREST YOU IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN!”

The Marine lowered his microphone, but didn’t even make it two steps towards the platform before he was knocked out cold, never even seeing the black spiked iron mace come swinging his way.

Standing there was the dark haired beauty Sanji only got a climps of earlier that day. Her white hat with a large red plume shielded her silky smooth skin from the sun. She was covered in a pink wrap, red hearts decorating it. 

“Now's not the time for such trifles. Long time no see, Luffy. I’ve been looking for you.”

Though she didn’t shout, the crowd had gone dead quiet since she knocked out the Marine, making her easily heard by the boy on the platform. She swung her bat up onto her shoulder, tilting back her head to give him a good look. It also let the crowd get a good look too.

Luffy made a confused sound, his eyebrows scrunched together and clearly he was thinking about it and coming back with nothing.

“Now that's just rude. Do you mean to tell me that you’ve forgotten my face?”

Luffy looked around the crowd, but it seemed every single person around her had hearts in their eyes, regardless of gender. It seemed Sanji’s reaction wasn’t exaggerated like Zoro was trying to tell him. Speaking of Zoro, he caught sight of green hair, but he dismissed the man, a shade too bright, wearing some puffy yellow and red striped jacket, and no shirt. Definitely not Zoro. 

“Wow! She’s absolutely gorgeous!” One man yelled out, which caused a flood of compliments, men and women alike shouting her praise. 

“I’ve never seen such pure beauty!” 

“Stunning! Truly a work of art!”

“Her skin looks so deliciously soft!”

Luffy looked really, really, really hard at the women. He looked at her hair, nope. Her nose, nothing. Not even her clothes look familiar! Her weapon-

Her weapon gave him pause, buuuuuttttttt nope. Nah it was nothing. 

He didn’t remember any of it! 

“Gosh. I’m pretty sure we haven't ever met. Who are you?” He asked. 

‘I’ll never forget you.” To Luffy, she sounded funny. She was all breathy and low. He didn’t understand why she was talking like that. “You were the first man who ever truly _struck_ me.” 

It took the crowd around them a moment to fully understand what she just said. When they did, they turned furious, shouting up at the man on the platform.

“What!” Luffy didn’t understand, he knew that he never saw this woman before in his life. So he could never have hit her! “I never hit you!”

The crowd of course just got angrier at his denials, making Luffy nervous. This wasn’t going great. The women kept talking though, so he listened, hoping she would explain. Instead she started...rubbing her stomach?

“When you struck me with your passionate fist…” She paused, giving a little giggle and a sigh before she finished her sentence. “It felt good.”

Luffy realed back, not expecting this. It reminded him of something Tani had said during that whole weird talk she gave him and Zoro, in that small boat, and he felt really uncomfortable with where this was going. 

_People may want you sexually one day, and you may or may not want them back. If you don’t, tell them no thanks. If they’re persistent, hit them and run._

He hoped he didn’t have to hit the women, only so that Sanji wouldn’t hit _him_ later. 

“Listen up boys, what would all of you say is the most beautiful sight in the whole East Blue?” She yelled out. 

The entire crowd, men and women, dropped to one knee and threw their hands out to her, shouting as one “That would be you!”

Luffy looked, but there was no Sanji in the crowd. Too bad, he would have liked this. 

“That's correct. I am quite breathtaking, aren't I. There isn’t a man alive who wouldn’t crumble before my beauty. But I prefer strong men. Like you. I’m going to make you all mine Luffy, just wait.”

Luffy wrinkled his nose. He was definitely not interested. 

“Oh gross. No thanks. Just who the heck are you?”

‘You still haven't figured it out?” The women now sounded really annoyed, but before Luffy could tell her again he had no idea who she was, a group of policemen showed up, cutting in.

“This is the police.” The one talking held a wooden baton, while others held cocked rifles. “Put your weapon down and come quietly. I am placing you under arrest for assaulting a police captain.“ Said Captain then stood up, groaning and holding his head. The other police officer who was speaking then spun and pointed at Luffy. “AS FOR YOU UP THERE! GET OFF THAT PLATFORM!”

“Hold on. Who did you say you were arresting?” The women spun, showing them her face, giving them a cow smile.

“Were arresting you.” The police officer now sounded unsure, and the women dug in deeper. 

“Are you really going to arrest me?” She cooed, and the men swallowed. She let out a giggle, and the men were hers, hearts forming in their eyes.

“We’ve got a big problem here Sir. She’s too beautiful!” One of the men said. They all were lowering their weapons.

“I really dont give a damn. Arrest her!” The man giving orders said, but still he too lowered his baton.

“Do we have to? Can’t we just stand here and look at her?”

A whistling was the first clue, coming in fast and loud, followed by someone yelling out “Surprise. Next thing the soldiers knew, the fountain they were standing next to was being blown up, sending shrapnell and large pieces of marble everywhere, and blowing back the police officers.

“A terrorist bombing!”

“Look out miss!”

The crowd and Luffy watched as a huge piece of the fountain flew towards the beautiful women, and just as some men prepared to jump in front of it to save her, the chunk of metal and marble seemed to just...slip by here, never touching her. 

“Did that just…?”

‘It slipped right past her.”

“Man. That’s weird.” Luffy said.

Snicker brought everyone's attention to where the fountain once was, and they found a man covered by a thick brown cloak, not nearly as nice as the woman’s.

“That little stunt was dangerous you know.” The woman said, moving away her cloak to show off her impressive body. The others in front of her still hid their faces, though the one in front who caused the most damage continued to talk.

“I’m flashaly sorry, but your smooth skin is unharmed of course, so there's no need for trouble. Fairest Alvida.”

“Alvida?” Luffy briefly recalled a woman who was very large, from the ship where he met Tani, and they helped save Coby. This was not that lady. “I don’t see Alida.”

The womens cape flared out as she quickly turned back to the boy, fist clenched and hunched as she shouted at the boy. “Don’t be so dense! I’m Alvida!”

“Are you sure? Cause I don’t think you’re here.” Luffy said, scratching his head. 

“I guess I really did change after eating the fruit called-” Alvida took a second to skillfully remove her clock with a flurious, revealing her beautiful body fully. “The smooth-smooth fruit. No attack can hurt my skin, because it slides right off. Unfortunately, a lowly fruit couldn't improve much upon my already stunning good looks. One big change you might have noticed is that I lost my freckles.”

“Sure. that must be it.” Luffy didn’t want to argue with the women, he was ready to go, and she seemed a bit, uh, dis a loo, uh, something. Ace would have just called her crazy. 

“After becoming a whole new person, I decided to join forces with someone who shared my goal of finding you.” Alvida pointed at the group covered behind her, who finally decided to uncover themselves in a similar flurious.

Standing there was an entire crew of clowns. Now that reminded Luffy of something…but what was it? 

“Now that I’ve flashily made my entrince let me introduce the real star of the show!” Buggy yelled out. 

It was less than two minutes and one argument about the clown's name later that Luffy found his hands and head trapped between two pieces of wood. That wasn’t right, he was arguing with someone on the ground! 

He looked up and saw the scarf man that had fought Zoro on the one wheeled bicycle. Buggy drew his attention back to ground below. 

“To all of my followers, hundreds of billions of them around the world, we will now super flashily begin the public execution. You're trapped Monkey D. Luffy. You can’t move so much as an inch. Tell me, strawhat. Feel Honored?” Buggy nearly choked on his next words, his stomach dropping suddenly as he remembered that day. Twenty two years ago. Standing in the plaza, looking up. The silence in the plaza, the ringing in his ears, the noise as the blades fell and Captain's head dropped, rolling nearly off the platform, but someone grabbed him-it-no! No! No! 

No! He wasn’t some kid anymore! He had visited here many times, worked through this, moved on! 

He could do this. 

He could do this. 

“You’ll die in the same place as the King of the Pirates!”

  
  


In town, Nami stopped running to pull out an odd looking instrument. All around her the air was changing, and it wasn’t good. 

“The barometric pressure is dropping fast. I’ve never seen such a sharp drop before!” 

“You know, I thought I felt something strange.” Sanji mentioned, the air was getting heavy all around them. 

“There's a storm headed straight for the island,”Nami said.

“A storm?” Usopp asked.

“Yeah, we better hurry back to the ship or we’re gonna be in trouble.”

Usopp gulped. “Is it gonna be big?”

“HEY!” Another voice cut in. A few feet from the group was Zoro, who counted his crew mates and frowned.

“Zoro!” Nami shouted. 

“Where is he? Have you seen him around?” Zoro asked, mostly aiming the question at the one person who would actually know where he was. She was giving him a small smile as he approached, and he really didn’t know what to do back? Smile? Wave? 

“You mean Luffy?” Usopp asked, stopping Zoro's internal dilemma as he just turned to the sniper instead of doing anything. 

“Yeah. We got seperated. And I keep getting this feeling.” Zoro scratched the back of his head and explained. “It's not good. It usually means that something bad's gonna happen.”

Like he summoned the very thing with his words, people were running towards them and shouting about pirates.

The five strawhats tensed, but listening further people were shouting about the Buggy pirates, not them. 

Everyone but Sanji, who had no idea what had transpired with the Buggy pirates before, tensed up again. They all looked to Tani.

“Where?” Zoro asked her. 

Tani didn’t know her way around the town well yet, but she figured she didn’t need to. She looked towards the sky, and pointed to exactly what she expected. 

“There, where the smoke is. The execution platform.” 

Then people started shouting some very alarming news. 

“There's going to be an execution!”

“Buggy the clown is going to kill strawhat Luffy!” Another person shouted. 

Every single one of Tani’s crew members turned and looked to her.

“YOU DIDN'T MENTION THIS!” They all yelled. Tani shrunk back from their anger, not expecting it at all. 

“He’ll be fine.” She said, and even without the lightning he really would be this time, his haki could probably stop Buggy’s blade. But she had a feeling she could count on the lightning. “Zoro, Sanji, and I will go and just, make sure. Usopp, Nami, get back to the ship.” Tani handed over her shopping bags to Nami, apologizing, to which Nami rolled her eyes. The only thing Tani kept was the new staff. Then she spoke. 

“Set off, but wait as long as you can. Luffy will get us to the ship, but we need a ship to board.” 

To the boys she gave a quick “come on.” before taking off, leaving them no choice but to follow quickly behind her. 

“Treat that fish like a Lady, you got that Usopp!” Sanji yelled out over his shoulder as the groups parted ways for now. Briefly Tani questioned this decision, _don’t split the Party_ being her main problem, but they didn’t have a choice. So as she ran through the streets she hoped that DnD rules wouldn’t come and bite them in the ass. 

  
  


Luffy continued to pay no mind to the idiot clown above him, and put all his focus on trying to get out. No matter which way he streched, he could not get out of the stupid trap!

“Pirate Monkey D. Luffy.” Luffy did his best to look up at the man who held him captive. “Of the Strawhats, will be flashily executed for the crime of being stuck up and making me angry!” 

Below the stand, the buggy pirates started celebrating, shooting off their guns in the air, cheering, dancing. The crowd further back gave them a weary eye, but continued to watch what was happening above. Would he escape? Would he really be beheaded? 

“Oh boy, I’ve never seen an execution!” Luffy said, not quite getting it.

“Well you're about to kid.” Buggy stared at the kid, watching him finally understand just what was about to happen.

Luffy's eyes bugged out, and he started yelling at the clown. “What? Stop joking!”

“It's no joke!” Buggy let out his signature laugh, and called out for the festivities to start. 

Luffy panicked, flailing about once again, but it was no use. Buggy now had a foot on his head, holding him down. It didn’t hurt, but it was frustrating. The whole place was getting dark, even the sky was changing to be gloomy and overcast as storm clouds rolled in and thunder rolled in warning. This place was no longer cool.

“I’m so sorry. Really I am. Please spare my life.” Luffy tried, in a monotone voice, to do it, but it didn’t feel right to beg for his life like this. No, he didn’t like it at all. If only he could get out, they could fight and Luffy knew he would win. This guy wasn’t being fair!

“You’ve got quite a big audience here today Staw hat. You want to say a few words before you die? Aw, cat got your tongue? That's alright, stay quiet or say a few words, it doesn't matter, you’re still going to _Die._ ” Buggy told him, holding his sword just in his vision but not blocking his view of the crowd gathered to watch him die.

Wind whistled as it blew through small openings between buildings and into the plaza was the only sound as everyone waited to hear what this kid was going to say.

Boot pressing down on his head and sword blade hanging in the corner of his eye, entirely fed up with this situation and the man keeping him from his next adventure, Luffy screamed out over the crowd. 

“LISTEN.” He told them, as if they weren't already doing just that, listening and waiting. “I AM THE MAN WHO’LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES.”

The statement echoed around the plaza, ringing out over and over. 

The people around him felt something most had never encountered before, and for others it had been exactly twenty two years since they had felt it. An overwhelming force, some power, it washed over them and left the weak. It was mean or malicious, just there. 

Only a few people dared to mummer, confused and in disbelief. 

“What?”

“He said King of the Pirates?”

“In this town of all places?”

“That's a crazy thing to say.”

Some people, like the green haired man Luffy nearly mistook for Zoro, could only stare, jaw hung wide open at the declaration, and the… the powerful feeling the tang out with it. 

It was a statement. A fact. 

Another man, hidden in the shadows, smiled at the declaration. He made no move to help though, not yet. 

Buggy decided it was time to bring the focus back to him, his breathing ragged but that could be mistaken for anger. Yes anger was a better emotion right now. This was not going at all how he planned, but he could get it back! He could get mad! 

He raised his sword, and just at that second somebody dared to flashily interrupt. He would allow it, because a last taunt at the rubber boys crew would be extra flashy! 

“Stop the execution!” Three separate voices called out. 

Buggy easily spotted them, people were scrambling to get away from the trio, scared of the retribution they just brought upon themselves. 

“Tani! Zoro! Sanji!” Luffy cheered from where he was locked up, happy to see his friends. 

Someone gasped at Zoro's name, Tani heard it, but she didn't have the chance to see who it was. She looked but got distracted by a familiar mess of vibrant green hair. Tani covered her mouth as it formed a small oh, having totally forgotten he was here. 

Loguetown wasn’t her strong suit, clearly. She was better prepared for the later arcs, like Skypiea and Water Seven. Some of the early stuff and some of the newest stuff, she was lost on. She didn’t think it was this bad. She forgot Daddy the Father and Zoro running into Tashigi here and now this! How could she forget the Strawhats number one fan! 

“Luffy, you idiot.” Zoro yelled, looking at where his Captain managed to end up now. “Guess all that fooling around finally caught up with you.” 

“You starting a side show or is that just how you look? Pretty sad. Now.” Sanji directed his speech to the swordsman next to him. “What we gotta do is drive these goons away. Allow us, Tani.”

Being addressed made Tani realize that there was other stuff happening around her, and she’d be damned if she missed this fight. 

“Oh no, I’ll be helping.” The girl said, stepping forward,  looking for a target she could try the new staff out on. She was so excited, she could feel the adrenaline spike, the rush of blood and strength, and she smiled. She wanted to make a good first impression for Bartolomeo. She doubted she could beat out Zoro on the coolness factor, he has three swords after all, but she didn’t want to be seen as weak or in need of protection. All the Strawhats could hold their own! 

The crowd was now positioned between two pirate groups ready to fight, and when they realized this, along with just who the groups were, they screamed.

“It's pirate hunter Zoro!”

“Can’t believe you get recognized everywhere we go.” Tani said, teasing Zoro more than anything. All the whole the crowd backed away, some leaving completely, others staying to watch.

Free entertainment, after all. 

“Hey guys!” Luffy called out to them with a smile, relaxed for the first time since he had been trapped. His crew was here. They’d get him out.

“You made it Zoro, but you're just a little bit too late.” Buggy said, bringing his sword up over his head.  
The three strawhats wasted no time moving forward, Zoro and Sanji in front of Tani, and undiscussed the two men started fighting the clown pirates and covering Tani as she attempted to race ahead to get to the platform. 

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor while they watched two men take on a group of fifty pirates, but as impressive as it was, there were still too many of them for Tani to break away, and she was forced to join in the fighting. 

Zoro cut down man after man, only a few able to block the first attack, only to be taken out immediately by the second. The three blades in his hands sang as they skillfully cut pirates down, though he had to concentrate harder on Kitisu. The sword kept trying to cut deeper, draw more blood, take more, destroy more. 

He refused to let the sword have control.

But it was taking longer.

Sanji dogged swords while kicking his opponents unconscious. When there were a few he would spin on his hands, kicking out and getting a few guys at once, but it still wasn’t good enough. He noticed Tani join in the fight, and gritted his teeth. Everything in his body said to go protect her, but she told him she didn’t want that. He settled on watching out of the corner of his eye, but this slowed him down.

It was taking too long.

Tani only made it a few feet before a brute stepped in her path, leering at her. She didn’t even let him get out any cliche words, didn’t even stop walking, twisting her staff apart and brought it up swinging. Finally she paused in front of the man as the pole made contact with his jaw, sending him flying back and into another person. 

Tani didn’t have time to even think about how badass that just was, because two more had replaced the man she just defeated. She kept swinging, knowing that when it came down to it she could defeat all those who stood in her way. She just couldn’t do it in time.

She was taking too long. 

Above them, Buggy’s laughter carried far, and he taunted them, still holding the sword above Luffy. “Not even the great Zoro can stop me now! There's nothing you three can do! It's the end for your captain!”

“BASTARD!” Sanji yelled, kicking another goon away.

Zoro only glared up at the clown, cutting down another one of his men.

Tani couldn’t even register what Buggy was saying, too busy focusing on her fight, trying to down the men as quickly as possible.

“Tani! Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Sorry!” Tani glanced up at the platform when her captain yelled sorry, seeing his signature grin from ear to ear. Thunder rolled overhead, nearly drowning out his last words. “But...I’m dead.”

The three crew members on the ground in front of him couldn’t even shout, the blade was coming down too quickly. 

And the lightning striked. 

The light was blinding, Tani had to shield her eyes, in fact many people did the same. It lasted incredibly long as well, and finally when people could look at the platform once more they saw it on fire. 

They watched a single piece of wood break off, tumbling to the ground. 

They watched as the first raindrops fell, doing nothing to douse the fire which had now set the entire platform ablaze. 

They watched the platform fall.

Only three people moved, all three holding their breath, waiting to witness a miracle. 

In front of them a straw hat floated down from the sky, and just as it touched the ground Monkey D. Luffy picked it up, and placed it back on his slightly charred head, laughing as he did so.

“I’m still alive!” He called out cheerfully. “Thats nice.” 

Nobody could speak, they had all lost the ability to form a thought, let alone speak. Zoro removed Wado from his mouth, not wanting to admit that the sword nearly had dropped out of it, sheathing his swords while not taking an eye of his captain. 

Sanji’s cigarette hit the ground.

Tani’s arms hung limp at her sides as she panted, badly holding onto the two halves of her weapon, watching her captain stroll towards them as if he didn’t just announce he was dead.

“That was divine intervention.” Sanji said.

“Lightning will strike right when we need it most? Fucking hell Tani, give more explination next time.” Zoro said, trying to sound annoyed, but really he was impressed. If anything made him believe in her stupid future powers it was this. The past, though well guarded, still happened once. Knowledge was out there to those who sought it. But this? A bolt of lightning? This he knew no one could predict this. 

No one but Tani. 

“Holy shit. You’ve really seen-”

“Shut it, cook. Our troubles are not over.” Zoro told the chef before he went and spilled the girl’s secret after like a week of knowing it. For a gentleman he sure is an ass.

“Attack! Surround all the pirates, now!” A deep, raspy voice shouted, ending the conversation for now as the Strawhats watched marine after marine pour into the area. From all sides, they yelled as they came. It took thirty seconds tops before they were fully surrounded. Tani looked, but the crowd of innocent people was gone, leaving only the pirates and marines in the quickly filling area. Bartolomeo was gone, and it would be a long time before their paths crossed again. 

The Buggy pirates were closest to the marines, having surrounded the Strawhats, and began the fight, obviously not going to just surrender. 

“Wow! So cool! Everybody here went crazy so quickly.” Luffy said, dodging three pirates as they got sent flying back, taken out by marines. Tani, Sanji, and Zoro started closing ranks around their senseless captain. 

The rain was picking up now, starting to become a bit of a bother. It would start soaking through their clothes soon, and if they didn’t leave it would keep them stuck here. 

Zoro got close first, grabbing Luffy by the back collar of his red vest.

“Luffy.”

The rubberman shrieked, flailing about until he realized it was just Zoro, upon which he immediately settled down. “We don’t have time for this, we’ve gotta get out of here.”

“We better hurry back to the Going Merry or we’ll never be able to leave this island. And we sure as hell won’t get to the Grand Line.” Sanji said, kicking away a marine. 

“Really? Tani? Is that true?” Luffy called out. 

Tani looked away from where she had just jabbed hard into a marines stomach, grimacing. Pirates she was okay fighting, corrupt marines no problem, but these guys were just like, regular marines. Just doing their job, but that job included attacking her. So she felt bad about hurting them, but she wasn’t just going to give up so easily, so fight it was. 

But now, she had an out. 

“Ah Captain. We have to go, now.” Tani stressed, and really they did. Luffy nodded and barely got the words out of his mouth before he took off.

“Well that's no good! Run!”

A marine saw their escape, but was too far to stop them. For that he was kind of thankful. Still, he yelled out to warn the others that the Strawhats were getting away.

Marine after marine attempted to bring them down, but the rain made it hard to see, and their opponents were strong and skilled. Every kick, punch, cut, and swing did damage, and kept them moving out of the plaza and into the side streets of town, no marines left chasing them. 

“What the hell is up with all this rain?” Zoro asked. He didn’t understand where it came from. It was sunny all day, and now this? Don’t be mistaken, he was grateful, that bolt of lightning was the only thing that saved Luffy. But the storm had done its part, and it could go away now.

 “Nami was right about this storm, if we don’t get back to the ship and set sail soon we’re gonna be stuck here for good.” Sanji said. His hair was sticking across his face, wet and heavy, making it much harder to see. He refused to do anything about it, had to keep one eye covered, so he focused on not slipping as he ran. 

“It's actually a good thing. If we make it, then the marines won’t be able to follow us in this.” Tani pointed out, struggling to talk and run and breath. She hated running, it was like being a doctor's companion. She would have to add sprints on the deck to the training schedule or something. 

“Run! Just keep running!” Luffy called out to his namaka, not worried at all. They were stronger together. 

“Which way is the sea?” Zoro asked.

“I don’t know! The rain makes it hard to tell where we're going!” Sanji yelled back. 

Behind the pirates, a group of marines caught sight of them, calling out and charging. This pushed the pirates into overdrive, somehow running faster. 

“Damn they’re like roaches.” Zoro said, and looked to Sanji. “Do you want to stop and fight ‘em?” 

“There's no time for that.” He replied. He would love to kick their asses, but if they stopped every time they would never make it.  
Up ahead of the group stood a woman. She waited patiently, her wet hair dripping as it covered her face, arms at her sides. The pirates would come this way. They needed to, if they were going to the harbor. She heard their wet, fast footsteps before she saw them. 

One by one the group noticed the figure waiting for them. When Sanji realized it was a woman, his eyes turned to hearts. When they drew close, and Tani and Zoro recognized Tashigi, they slowed, and the other two followed. They all came to a stop just before the women, who spoke. 

“I didn’t know you were Zoro. And a pirate as well. You lied. You're just another liar!”

The woman was clearly upset, and Sanji took her Sade immediately. 

“Oh great, what the hell did you do to that girl?!” Sanji yelled at the swordsman. 

“Sanji, stay out of it. This is between them.” Tani said, keeping her voice low and quiet. 

“You never asked me what my name was, did you? So I never lied, did I?” Zoro called out to her, thankful for Tani distracting the cook. 

“YOU KNOW THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO ALLOW SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO LEAVE TOWN WITH SUCH A LEGENDARY SWORD. GIVE IT TO ME. THE WADO ICHIMONJI. RIGHT NOW.”

Zoro smirked, and Tani felt a stab of jealousy at the look he was giving the dark haired woman in front of them. It was inviting, it was a challenge, it was sexy. It said “Come and get it.”

Tashigi did just that, swinging at him hard, and Zoro easily blocked it, but they stood locked like that.

“Zoro. Don’t get lost on your way back to the ship.” Tani called out, and tugged on Sanji's hand. He squealed, and she squeezed as hard as she could to prevent him from letting go.

“We don’t have time for a nosebleed, Sanji. Get it together and let's go.” 

Zoro’s eyes dropped to where her hand met Sanjis, and he didn’t like the possessive feeling that tore through him. He had a second to meet her gaze before Tashigi pressed, and his eyes snapped back to his opponent, her face close now that she leaned forward. 

He blinked away the memory of Kuina doing a similar move. He needed to focus. 

Sanj, meanwhile, was still arguing with Tani. 

“But...but… he can’t fight a girl!” 

Tani will say it's because of the cold that she lost her shit for half a second.

“Fucking hell Sanji not all women need your protection!” She snarled, startling everyone else present. “Women can do anything a man can do! We can be just as strong, if not stronger. So she can handle herself. She wants this. Leave it.”

Zoro remembered a different take on it, from a long time ago. 

_“When a girl grows up she gets weaker than men.” She told him._

_“YOU'RE INSULTING ALL THE HARD TRAINING I'VE DONE. WHEN I BEAT YOU ARE YOU GOING TO BLAME YOUR STUPID GENDER?!” He yelled back at the girl._

Zoro couldn’t speak the words, but he directed his thoughts at her spirit. _See Kuina? There is a woman who gets it. Who will never quit, never give up._

“Let’s go!” Luffy said, and took off. Tani pulled Sanji along, and he just managed to call out a warning before they left.

“Hey Zoro, if you hurt her I’m gonna kick your ass!” 

The group of three continued to run, and by luck they realized they were going the right way, and were almost there. 

“I see the ship! The harbor is up ahead!” Luffy yelled. Except it wasn’t that easy. Standing between them and where they wanted to go was a weird shaped shadow, that only made sense when they got closer.

A Marine with a bike, two cigars hanging from his mouth, and who still didn’t bother to close his coat in the rain.

“Strawhat Luffy. You’re finally here.” All three of us skidded to a halt again, with Sanji throwing up an arm to help steady Tani as she almost slipped in the rain, but also subtly placing himself between her and the enemy. It was a very smooth move.  “I already told you that you couldn’t make it to the grand line without beating me first.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot!” The rubber boy said cheerfully. 

“You’re really stupid.” Smoker told him.

As much as Tani  wanted to shout off some quick reply at Smokers own stupidity about the Arlong Pirates, she didn’t. She couldn’t. She was all out of energy. She had confronted Dragon, today was done. She didn’t have it in her for another showdown with an even scarier man. 

Luckily she also knew Smoker would follow after them, and thus give her another opportunity to rip him a new one in the future. If she got over how terrifying he was. 

Dragon wasn’t actively trying to arrest them, she supposed. 

Sanji whispered to Luffy, urging him to leave. But Tani knew better, knew he was staying, so she whispered something else. This was it after all, the first enemy he needed it for.

“ _Haki. Use it.”_  
She tried to pull Sanji away, and again he struggled to leave the fight.

“Sanji, Tani, go on. I’ll be right there.” Luffy reassured.

“I don’t know about that. This will be the end for you.” Smoker said, stepping forward.

Luffy gave a single chuckle, and told his two crewmates to go again, and this time they listened, leaving him to settle this himself.

  
  
  


Strolling through town as rain poured from the heavens was a single man wearing a green clock, thinking over everything that had happened here today.

_Bratty child. She had courage though, standing up to him. Courage or stupidity. Either way, his son would be safe with her watching his back._

_Destiney. Fate. Dreams. These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of humanity. As long there are people that seek freedom in this life, these things will not vanish from the earth._

“The pirate king. Fine by me.”

  
  


Cannons fired at the Marry, which already rocked roughly in the churning waves.

“If we stay here even a minute longer the Going Merry will be done for!” Nami called out. She managed to reach the anchor, struggling but pulling it up.  
“You can’t set sail yet! Luffy and the others aren’t back!” Usopp said, looking out over the rail, searching for any sign of the crew. 

“There's no other choice! If we stay here she’ll be sunk! Right rudder full!” Nami yelled. It was accident by a particularly harsh gust of wind, loud crack of thunder, and a violently rock of the ship that almost sent them both tumbling. 

“What about the rest of them?” He asked. He didn’t like leaving them behind. He didn’t ever want to get left behind, so leaving them behind made something sit unwell inside him. 

“We’ll pick them up later!” Nami didn’t like it any more then he did, but they needed a ship to escape. They _would_ come back. 

A voice called out Nami’s name, catching both hers and Usopp's attention. They looked back to shore and saw Sanji and Tani running along.

“Where are the others?” Nami yelled at them. Sanji's mood instantly switched to annoyed.

“Who cares! We’ll just get them later.” The chef called to them. If they weren't running for their lives Tani would have elbowed him in his side for that.

“LOOK OUT!” Usopp yelled, pointing behind his crew mates on shore. He saw they needed help, and making a quick decision he ran and jumped over the rail, shooting off exploding stars before he hit the churning water below. 

“YOU DARE TO HIT A LADY?!” Sanji roared as his leg connected with a group of marines who were sneaking up on us. 

  
  
  


Luffy stood, now alone in the street, panting. It was difficult, at first his punches went right through him. Then he started using Tani’s advice and coating his fist in Haki, and finally his fist connected with Smokers gut. 

It had been a long time since Smoker had last been hit, which was why it was the shock more than anything that made him freeze in that critical second. Luffy punched him again and he fell back into a building, the brick crumbling around as he lay there. 

Luffy, thinking his opponent was unconscious, started walking away, he had to get to his crew after all. But he only made it a few steps before Smoker called out to him. 

“Why.” Smoked coughed, that punch had broken a few ribs, and the building falling on him wasn’t great, but instead of finishing the job this Pirate was just… walking away? This guy loved to fight. This guy anillated his opponents. What was going on? “Why not kill me.”

Luffy made a curious hum, as if the question was absurd, because to him it was. 

“Nah, I don’t want to do that. I just want to be free, and I’ll kick anyone's ass who gets in my way.”

“A great way to live.”

A green cloaked figure seemed to appear out of nowhere, and Smoke only needed one glimpse of the tattoo to know who was standing before him.

“It's you.”

Luffy had no idea who it was, and hoped this guy didn’t also expect the rubber man to know who he was. Luffy was sick of people like that today.

“Who are you?”

Dragon looked at his son. With this marine here he couldn’t say much, but he hoped his son understood that he was wishing him all the best on his journey.

“The World is still waiting for our answer.” 

The sky turned green over the entire island, and it was that second Tani, who was all the way by the shore, knew without a doubt that Dragon had a devil fruit. Nothing else could account for what was going on. It lasted for mere seconds but to the people caught in the wind tunnel it felt like much longer. Luffy and Zoro smashed into building corners, and had been hit multiple times with porch decorations, though it would leave no mark on the rubber boy, Zoro felt every collision. 

Sanji did his best to hold Tani down, but the wind grew too strong and they were blown over, and flung around the docks for only a second. 

Then it all stopped. 

The wind dropped them unceremoniously onto the pavement along with plenty of debris from the town's buildings. Usopp, having been actually lifted out of the water by the wind, landed upside down on a pile of rubble. Luffy was nearby and suffered minimal damage, his rubber body protecting him. Sanji helped Tani stand up, and she plucked a twig out of his hair with a light giggle, making him blush.

“Tani. What was that? What just happened?” Luffy asked, but she didn’t have time to answer.

“Help! Luffy!” Nami’s voice pierced through the rain, and they all looked out to sea, where the Going Merry was quickly heading out. 

Tani swore loudly. She was hoping she would have made it back quicker to avoid this, but now there was no choice. While Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp ran to the shore and Luffy ran in the opposite direction, Tani stood stiff, pale, and terrified. 

She didn’t want this. She didn’t want to do this. She had no choice. 

She was going to hate this.

“Tani!” Zoro called out, all of the guys having paused and looked back noticing they were missing two of their group. When Luffy jumped and grabbed a pole, changing directions and stretching as far back as he could, all three of them understood Tani’s look. 

“What?” Usopp’s eyes were wide.

“No! He can’t!” Sanji said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
“I’m not gonna like this.” Zoro finished, resigned to his fate. He stepped back towards Tani and reached out to her, pulling her into his chest so that when they landed on deck he could at least protect her some. It was the last thing he could do before his captain was sailing towards them at an unholy speed, grin on his face. 

All of them screamed as they sailed through the air, the rain stinging their exposed skin. By some miracle they hit the sails first, absorbing most of the momentum, and then only fell a few feet to the deck.

“You’re here!” Nami cried, sounding extremely happy even in the storm. There wasn’t time for a nice reunion though, the ship rocking violently in the sea reminding them that they weren’t out of the woods just yet.

“Feels like she wants to capsize!” Luffy shouted loud, but the rain made it hard for the others to hear him.

“Never! She’ll hold!” Tani shouted back, the rain, nearly slipping as she moved to tie down and loosen different ropes as directed. A light giggle, like bells, cut through the noise, and it was as if time itself slowed for Tani, all other sounds going mute as the sound rang out before slowly faded away. The roaring of rain pelting the deck and waves crashing around them came back startlingly fast, and though disorientated she whipped her head around, searching for the source. She saw no one. 

Tani knows she heard a giggle.

She finished her task and returned to the front deck where everyone was gathered. All six of them, drenched and cold, tired, sore, and relieved, stood there and caught their breath while waiting for Nami to yell out the next order. 

“Hey look! A light!” She called out instead. Everyone’s shoulder sagged, taking the cue from Nami as a few minute breather. Usopp held the mast, afraid of letting go and getting carried off to sea before even making it to the Grand Line. Sanji went to join Nami near the rail, to both see what she was pointing out and, Tani  suspected, to be close by if herself or Nami happened to fall in and needed to be saved by a handsome prince.

Luffy, or course picking the most precarious spot, was sitting between Nami and Tani on the ship's rail, one hand on his hat, the other in his lap, not even hanging on. Tani wanted to pull him back to deck, her anxieties screaming that it was a very bad idea to stay up there, but she gripped the rail tighter and stared at the beam of light being cast from a large tower instead. Only the shadow could be made out in this storm, though somewhere through those dark clouds there was a sun still high in the sky. 

“Is that a lighthouse?” Usopp asked.

“It's one of the guild poses.” Nami corrected. “The entrance to the Grandline is somewhere ahead!” 

“The Grandline is somewhere just out ahead.” Luffy’s voice was filled with wonder as he 

“What now?”

“Do we have to go there in the middle of a freakin’ hurricane like this?!” Usopp complained. Tani looked to Luffy, who was chuckling and looking at Nami, who let out a small giggle. Zoro gave a nod and Sanji smiled while shaking his head.

“Okay then. I think we should say something to mark the occasion!” The chef said.

“Yeah!” Luffy cheered.

Sanji disappeared for a minute, coming back with a barrel. Tani had to will herself not to cry when she saw what he had, the wave of emotion almost as strong as one in the storm around them. 

The rain continued to fall, fast and cold, now like a jab with a needle every time one hit her skin. She was tired, hungry, and crashing fast, but she wouldn’t miss this for the world.

Sanji kicked his foot up onto the barrel, showing great restraint as it didn’t crack under his heel. He went around and looked each one of us in the eye before finally calling out his dream.

“I’m going to the Grand Line to find the All Blue.”

“I’m gonna be King of the Pirates!”

“To help my friends when they need it most” 

“The world’s best swordsmen.”

“I’m going so I can draw a map of the entire world.”

“I guess I’m going to be a brave warrior of the sea!”

Though everyone else was silent, the last crew member decided to quietly call out her dream with them, though only one of them heard her high voice cry out.

_I’ll carry you all as far as I can, on the great Sea of Adventure!_

“And now, to the Grandline!” Luffy called out, and Tani quickly raised her leg with everyone else, giving a shout.

They all brought their heels down.

Wood splintering off yet somehow missed hurting anyone, and the group looked at eachother, as if to say they would help each other achieve each goal.

“Sanji! We need to celebrate! Feast!” Luffy cried out, breaking the serious moment. He wanted to mark the occasion, and what better way than with meat! 

“After the storm.” Nami told him.

“Why doesn’t Sanji start, and then if we need him we can get him.” Tani suggested.

Nami nodded, letting Sanji go do what Tani knew he was itching to do, cook the Bluefin Tuna.

Everyone got to look for a few more minutes at the lighthouse, long enough that Tani started doing jumping jacks just to warm up. Finally Nami started tossing out orders again, and eventually the crew sailed the ship around the lighthouse, where we could see clear skies ahead. 

Everyone made their way into the galley for some food, Tani lagging behind, and gave the mast a pat as she quietly spoke to the ship. 

“I’ll help you go as far as possible, Merry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loguetown is done! We just keep chugging along!
> 
> Here is my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moosemightymoose) page, Moosemightymoose. Feel free to send me anything, questions or whatever asks about the story.


End file.
